Room For One More: Bridgette!
by Cakedecorator
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she has powers, too! She's the newest member of the PowerPuff Girls Z and is an asset with her... well, everything about her! But when it comes to true love, can she find a boy who truly loves her? And can she trust the boys her friends like? Rated T for kissing, mild language, and mentions of dating violence. Chapter 7 revised.
1. Chapter 1

**What if after Him is defeated, a new Powerpuff Girl Z shows up and saves the girls from a big pinch? And at the same time, what is with the attitude of the new girl in school? To find out, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_One Sassy Mystery!_

_New Townsville! A place that is well known for its parks, its attractions, and also…_

Three colored energy streaks then blazed across the sky.

_The Powerpuff Girls Z! The heroines of new Townsville and the protectors of the good at heart!_

The three girls were flying back to a laboratory on a hill on one end of town and they were just finishing up another day's work.

"I can't believe it," Buttercup said. "Those Amoeba Boys are a real nuisance sometimes."

"Cool it, Buttercup," Blossom commented. "What matters right now is that we stopped the trouble and since school is out, we can go back to the lab."

"That works for me!" Bubbles said, cheerfully.

However, the girls' power belts started flashing and then they stopped in mid-flight while Blossom picked up the signal.

"What's up, Professor?" Blossom inquired.

"It's Mojo again," The Professor said. "He recycled all of the other Robo-Jojo's you've destroyed and created one Mega Robo-Jojo. And as usual, he's destroying the city again."

"Why would he do something like that?" Bubbles said.

"Who cares, let's go!" Buttercup said, when the three girls then started flying back after Mojo.

Back at the lab, Poochi and his nose were acting up again.

"Professor, I'm getting more White Z Ray readings, but it's not very clear," Poochi said. "Something doesn't smell right."

"Are you sure, Poochi?" Professor Utonium said, as he was preparing some tea.

"You know Poochi hasn't been wrong yet, Professor." Ken said, as he put down some cakes, which were as black as charcoal and even smelled as bad.

"We'll keep tabs on those readings, so let's ignore it for now." The Professor said, as he reluctantly ate one of the cakes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo was in his Robo Jojo and wrecking the town again. His machine looked like his usual design, only this time it was armored with centipede-like tentacles and it was also armed with metal spikes that shot out from all over the robot. There were even mechanical hands sticking out, as usual.

"Hahaha! Even when I take over the world, at least I'll be environmentally friendly!" Mojo said, as he cackled.

The girls were flying above the city and they got a clear look at Mojo's newest mecha.

"Even if the environment is getting respect, you're not respecting the people!" Blossom said.

"Because you forgot about The Powerpuff Girls!" The trio then said, collectively.

"The Professor wasn't kidding," Blossom said. "Mojo's outdone himself with this robot."

"Taking him out will be hard, but I love a challenge!" Buttercup said, as she then flew towards the Robot.

"Buttercup, wait!" Bubbles called.

However, it was too late as Buttercup took out her hammer and then swung it at the robot, but then one of the robots mechanical hands came up and smacked Buttercup into the wall of one of the buildings, causing a dent in the structure and a few broken windows.

"I tried to warn her not to dive in without a plan." Bubbles said, but then both she and Blossom ended up getting snagged by the mechanical hands, and they were slowly contracting, crushing the girls slowly.

"Blossom! Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted, as she then got out her hammer. She then tried swinging it at the hands but then was hit on the back with one of the metal spikes, but her vest gave her physical protection. Another mechanical hand shot out and then grabbed Buttercup, while starting to crush her body, too.

Back at the lab, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi were all freaking out at this sight.

"The girls are done for at this rate! What are we going to do?" Ken shouted.

Blossom managed to choke out, "Girls… In case we don't make it… I just wanted to say… It was great being superheroes with you two…!"

"…I feel… the same, Blossom…" Bubbles said, short of breath.

"Hey… don't get all sappy… But… it was nice being able to fight monsters with you two, even if… You WERE extremely girly." Buttercup remarked.

However, just as the girls were about to loose their breath, a fuchsia pink streak spiraled around the robot, making noises that sounded like a knife being sharpened.

"What? Who is doing this to my Robo Jojo?" Mojo shouted, as he then feel out of his robot as the machine started to collapse to pieces.

"What is going on?" Ken inquired to the Professor.

"It's the White Z Ray activity I picked up, earlier!" Poochi exclaimed.

"But how is that possible, Poochi? All of the White Z Rays are sealing Him away permanently." The Professor said.

"Be that as it may, Poochi hasn't been wrong, yet!" Ken said.

The Robo-Jojo then fully collapsed and all of the features of the robot were literally sliced to pieces. The girls then regained their air and energy when the hands let go of them and then feel to the ground, but they went airborne again.

"That was close." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, but who was the one that freed us?" Buttercup inquired.

"I don't know, but whoever it was also stopped Mojo at the same time," Blossom said, and then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Over there!"

There was a silhouette of another girl around the same age and her hair was flowing in the wind, in what seemed to be a ponytail of some sort. There was also something on her waist that the girls could not figure out.

"Who is that?" Bubbles asked.

"Who cares? Let's just go see!" Buttercup said.

The mystery girl then jumped off the rooftop and fled, having seemed to hear this.

"Wait, don't go!" Blossom said.

But it was too late as she was out of sight and it was silent for a few moments before the Professor started calling.

Buttercup picked up and inquired, "What's going on?"

"We need you back at the lab, pronto!" The Professor said.

"We're on it!" The trio said, before they flew back to the lab.

* * *

The Professor explained the situation to the girls and told them everything; from the White Z Ray activity to everything else.

"So Poochi detected Chemical Z activity; only issue is that it's WHITE Z Ray activity this time?" Blossom said, summarizing everything.

"That's right," Ken said, running some numbers in the computer. "It's very strange. Poochi usually picks up abnormal BLACK Z Ray activity. Other than the three of you, this is the first time he's picked up WHITE Z Ray activity. It's very odd."

"It sure is," Buttercup said. "Aren't all the White Z Rays sealing HIM away?"

"That's what I assume, but you never know. Maybe there were some White Z Rays that were so far out of Poochi's sensing range that we missed them." The Professor hypothesized.

"That makes perfect sense," Bubbles said. "If they're not close enough, Poochi can't sniff them out."

"That's certainly plausible," Blossom said. "But maybe Poochi needs a tune-up."

"I just had one yesterday," Poochi said. "How could I be out of tune NOW?"

"He's right about that; for now, just stand by and report anything suspicious." Ken said.

"Right!" Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom said.

* * *

The next day at school, the girls were in their classroom, talking about the oddness of the how another PowerPuff Girl could suddenly come about. They had no idea how it had happened, but they knew that there was someone helping them.

"I still have no idea how another PowerPuff Girl could suddenly appear out of nowhere. Poochi would have known it." Bubbles said.

"Like the Professor said: The White Z Ray could have been too far away for Poochi to detect." Blossom said.

"You never know. I just want to meet the person who saved us." Buttercup said.

Miss Keane soon walked into the door and she clapped her hands to quiet down the class.

"All right everyone, settle down," Miss Keane said, getting the class's attention. "Today, we're having a new friend join us. Come on in."

A girl with shoulder-length, brown hair came in. Her eyes were pastel pink, she was wearing a pink tank top with rhinestones on the collar, blue jeans that were bedazzled pink, she was wearing pink wedge heel shoes with straps on it. She had a bracelet with sword charms on it, and she was holding her backpack over her shoulder rather rebelliously. What caught the girls' attention was her belt: it was exactly the same as theirs, only her compact was pale pink.

"This is Bridgette Hamilton. She moved here with her father from New Citiesville due to her…" Miss Keane began.

"AHEM!" Bridgette said, coughing into her fist.

"Oh, pardon me," Miss Keane said. "Ms. Hamilton doesn't want me to tell anything about her. Now, where shall you sit…?"

"Over here, Miss Keane," Bridgette said, from the back corner of the room. "I would prefer being over here if that's okay."

"Alright then…" Miss Keane said, as she then sweat dropped before turning back to the blackboard.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom then leaned in as they kept their eyes on Bridgette.

"Hey, Bridgette's belt…" Blossom said.

"It's exactly the same as ours," Buttercup said. "A mysterious girl rescues us from Mojo, a new girl joins the class; this isn't a coincidence."

"She's the one who saved us, you suspect?" Bubbles asked.

"Right. We'll check it out later." Blossom said.

* * *

Poochi picked up White Z Ray activity again, and this time, he said, "I smell White Z Rays and the source is in close proximity to the girls!"

"Really? Let's check the monitors!" The Professor said.

He looked on the monitors and saw Bridgette in the girls' class. Poochi said, "That's her! That's the girl I'm sensing the White Z Rays from!"

During the class, Bridgette was paying good attention to Miss Keane while Blossom and the others were keeping an eye on Bridgette.

"Miss Hamilton, can you tell us the definition of 'melancholy'?" Miss Keane asked.

Bridgette scoffed and then said, "The word 'melancholy' is a noun, meaning 'a negative state of mind' or 'depression'. Naturally, ANYONE would feel like they're in a melancholy for several reasons: loss of a loved one, broken toy, etc."

"Very good, Bridgette, although we could do very well without the scoff." Miss Keane said.

"Whatever." Bridgette said, before rolling her eyes and looking out the window again.

"She seems a little rude and a bit full of herself, doesn't she?" Bubbles whispered to Blossom, who nodded in agreement.

Poochi sniffed Black Z Rays from thin air, and then shouted, "It's the Gangreen Gang!"

"Call the girls!" Ken said.

"_PowerPuff Girls, we need you!" _Poochi shouted.

* * *

The girls' belts started blinking, as was Bridgette's, and then Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stood up, shouting, "Miss Keane!"

Miss Keane looked over to the girls.

"I think I have an ulcer!" Blossom shouted, holding her stomach.

"I think I'm getting a melancholy in my lungs!" Bubbles shouted, holding her chest.

"I think I'm getting a seizure!" Buttercup said, her legs wobbling.

The girls then ran out of the room and off to 'the nurse' before closing the door.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow in confusion, as she knew full well that there were certain things that would happen with an ulcer, like bleeding from the mouth, and that one is incapable of telling when a seizure is going to happen. As for depressed lungs, she had no idea what Bubbles was thinking. She just shrugged and focused back on Miss Keane.

The girls soon made it to the roof and started taking deep breaths. Blossom took out her compact and then asked, "Professor, what's going on?"

"It's the Gangreen Gang! They're up to their old tricks." The Professor said.

"So what are we doing here? Let's go!" Buttercup said.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

"_PowerPuff Girls Z!"_

The girls took off to the sky, and soon saw the Gangreen Gang in the part, setting miniature fires to the park plants and causing everyone to flee.

"I can't believe how easy this is! Ace, you're a genius." Ivy said, smiling to her leader.

"Yeah, we'll catch those PowderPuffs soon!" Ace said, as he kept setting fire to the park.

"Stop it!" Blossom shouted, as she and the girls landed.

"Well, PowerPuffs, looks like we've got you!" Ace said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Buttercup demanded.

Big Billy soon landed on top of them from out of nowhere and Ace said, "THAT is what I mean. Arturo, Grubber, tie them up!"

The girls were soon tied up and put underneath a tree. Buttercup was struggling to break the ropes, but the friction was hurting her friends.

"Buttercup, try not to struggle! You're hurting." Blossom said.

"Sorry…" Buttercup said.

Meanwhile, Bridgette seemed to sense what was going on, and then she looked out the window. She stood up and said, "Miss Keane, may I use the bathroom, please?"

"Yes you may!" Miss Keane told her.

Bridgette then went into the girls' bathroom and shut the door on one of the stalls.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were getting rope burns on their arms and legs and with each struggle they made, the more pain they were in.

"We need to think of something! Where is a mysterious heroine when you need her?" Blossom complained.

Out of nowhere, a pink streak of light zoomed down from the sky and landed in front of the Gangreen Gang. A silhouette of a girl, the same one as the other day, soon confronted the Gangreen Gang and caught them off-guard.

"What? Who are you?" Ace demanded.

The silhouette said nothing, but all she did was execute an uppercut on Ace, a flying roundhouse kick in Big Billy's stomach, used Ivy and Arturo as a ball and bat to beat them up and hit Grubber at the same time. She kept fighting them off, single-handedly, and then they all ran off running, and screaming.

"We'll get you back for this!" Ace shouted.

The mysterious girl then cut the ropes, setting the girls free.

"Hey, um…" Blossom began, but their savior was gone.

"Over there! Look!" Bubbles said, as she saw the girl running away.

The mysterious girl's silhouette was hoping and jumping while doing backflips, somersaults, and landing on her feet and kneeling down with each higher jump. She then stood up, and looked at the Powerpuff Girls before taking off.

"Hey, get back here!" Buttercup shouted.

Blossom just took her friend by the shoulder and then said, "We'll meet up with her soon. We just need to be patient. She's probably just shy."

"Let's just get back to school." Buttercup said, as the trio then took off.

* * *

Bridgette re-entered the classroom and got back to her schoolwork. A few minutes later, the other three girls came back in and sat back down at their desks. Bridgette looked at them from the corners of her eyes before paying attention to Miss Keane once again.

In the girls' athletics class, the subject was gymnastics and utilization of flexibility and muscle strength and endurance.

"Alright, Buttercup, keep that form while you use the gymnast rings." The coach said.

Buttercup pulled herself up on the gymnast rings and then started flipping herself up and around while keeping her hands on the rings.

"Hmph, huh, ugh, ha!" Buttercup said, as she struggled and did her best.

"Blossom, your task is to successfully leap over the jumping horse." The coach said, as he moved on to Blossom.

"You got it, coach!" Blossom said, eagerly.

Blossom started off running from a few meters away from the jumping horse, and when she leaped, she had a good air stance, but then she suddenly lost her balance and screamed as she fell onto her face on the mat. She lifted her face up and was starting to snivel and cry a bit.

"Well, Blossom, your jump was excellent, but your land needs quite a bit of work." The coach said.

Blossom then disdainfully went back to her spot on the court to take a break from all of the exercise work.

"Bubbles, how are you doing on the yoga over there?" The coach asked, as he saw Bubbles was doing some calming yoga poses.

"I'm fine, thanks." Bubbles said, as cheerfully as ever.

"Am I the only one who thinks this class is a piece of cake?" Bridgette said, as her turn came up.

"Ms. Bridgette, how about you try jumping the hurdles?" The coach inquired.

"Tch. Easier than making bread." Bridgette remarked, and then took off running.

"Talk about full of herself." Buttercup said.

"I still want to know if there is any connection between Bridgette and the girl who has been saving us from no-win situations." Bubbles said.

Bridgette was picking up a lot of speed in her step as she was closing in on the hurdles and everyone was watching her in anticipation of what she was going to do. Bridgette then smirked as she then jumped on one foot and soared over the hurdle before landing on one foot and kept up the pace. She then did this for three more hurdles, each consecutively higher, and on the last hurdle, she jumped, did a backflip, backwards somersaults, and then landed on her foot before kneeling down, and putting her hand in front of her.

Everyone was in complete an utter shock of what just happened.

"Ha! Now THAT, everyone, is how you jump hurdles!" Bridgette said, with a wink, cocky smile, and a finger snap. Everyone then started crowding around her like a bees towards flowers.

"That little Bridgette just stole my spotlight!" Princess complained.

"Wow. I didn't think she was so athletic, with her constant studying, burying her nose in books, and all." Blossom said, impressed.

"I can't believe she still won't make friends, even though she's so popular." Bubbles complained, looking sad.

"Yeah, but there's something fishy about her." Buttercup said.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"I recognize that style of jumping and landing..." Buttercup said.

_~Flashback~_

The mysterious girl's silhouette was hoping and jumping while doing backflips, somersaults, and landing on her feet and kneeling down with each higher jump. She then stood up, and looked at the Powerpuff Girls before taking off.

"Hey, get back here!" Buttercup shouted.

_~End of Flashback~_

"...It's exactly the same as that girl who keeps saving us whenever she's leaving before we can even thank her." Buttercup ended, with an observant look in her eyes.

"Are you saying that Bridgette could be the same girl who's been rescuing us?" Bubbles asked.

"It makes sense to me." Blossom said, with a serious look on her face.

"We should ask her about it." Buttercup suggested, turning to her friends.

"Are you crazy, Buttercup?" Blossom inquired, shocked.

"That could blow our cover!" Bubbles said, looking concerned.

"How else can we get to the bottom of this? It's not like her belt isn't a dead giveaway." Buttercup rebuked.

"She may be right, Bubbles." Blossom said.

"She may as well be." Bubbles replied.

* * *

Bridgette was working on her homework during the end of the day; when she finished, she put the papers on Miss Keane's desk and she soon started out of the classroom when Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"Um… May I help you?" Bridgette inquired.

"We just want to take you somewhere. We really just want to get to know you a little better." Bubbles said.

The girls then took her hands and dragged her off to the lab.

"Let me go! Where are we going?" Bridgette demanded.

Soon, the girls were at the lab, and they brought Bridgette inside.

"Okay, where are we?" Bridgette demanded.

"We're at the National Science Research Lab," Blossom said. "Home to the PowerPuff Girls."

Poochi soon smelled White Z Rays… coming from Bridgette.

"Woof!" Poochi shouted.

Bridgette stumbled back and then said, "Woah, sit boy!"

"This is the girl! This is the source of the White Z Rays!" Poochi said.

"Okay, talking robot dog? What in the name of Pythagoras' Theorem is this all about?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, we're just thankful for your rescues." Blossom said.

"Wait, what?" Bridgette asked.

"You're the mysterious girl who's been rescuing us from all those monster attacks, aren't you?" Bubbles asked.

"And what makes you so sure it's ME?" Bridgette asked.

"Clue one: your belt is identical to ours." Blossom said.

"Clue two: you showed up in our class the day AFTER the mysterious girl saved us." Buttercup said.

"Just a coincidence." Bridgette said.

"Clue three: you're very evasive of others and the girl is the same way; she always hits and runs." Bubbles said.

"So?" Bridgette said.

"Poochi also confirmed that you're the one with the White Z Rays that he's been sensing." Ken said.

"Well? So what?" Bridgette inquired.

"That's just proof you've been the one saving the girls from tight situations, isn't that right?" Ken said.

Bridgette, in an uncomfortable state of mind, took a deep breath, and then said, "Okay, you got me. Yes, I'm the one who's been saving you girls."

"Alright! We knew it!" The trio said.

"Bridgette, I want to formally welcome you to the team." The Professor said.

"Hold it, what?" Bridgette said.

"You're one of us, now," Bubbles explained. "Now you're going to be able to help us at any time."

"But…" Bridgette began.

"You really need to show us some of your moves," Buttercup said. "You kicked some serious butt out there!"

"I…" Bridgette said.

"I'll bet with your intelligence, we'd be beating up monsters like never before!" Blossom said.

"You're going to be a great asset to us!" Bubbles said.

"Welcome, Bridgette!" Ken said.

As everyone was talking about how much help Bridgette would be, she was starting to lose her temper.

"I'll notify the Mayor immediately and tell him that we have a new member." The Professor said.

"I'm sure that Bridgette's going to be a great new friend!" Bubbles said. "I can't wait to work with her in battle!"

"News flash: _**THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**_" Bridgette hollered.

Everyone was caught off-guard and they all turned their heads to Bridgette.

"What? Why not?" Blossom asked.

"We can't do this without you!" Buttercup said.

"Haven't you been able to before?" Bridgette said.

"Still, Bridgette, please join us!" Bubbles said.

"_**NO WAY!**_" Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, please, we need you!" The Professor said.

"I said _**NO!**_" Bridgette said.

"Why not?" Poochi asked.

"Look, I've always been a lone wolf, and I always will be. My dad and I JUST moved here, and I have no intention of making any friends. Are you aware at all of what's been going on with my life? Of course not! Besides, my academics are MUCH more important to me, you dig? So, bottom line: I won't join you for any reasons. You're on your own. Besides, who needs friends when you're nothing more than just a broken girl with an even darker heart…" Bridgette said, as she turned to the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but this is something you really don't have a choice in." The Professor said.

"Put a cork in it, Prof.," Bridgette said. "I don't need these stupid powers to give myself a sense of worth!"

"But… Still, we want you to work with us," Blossom said. "You're our new friend."

"Who said I'd be your friend? Certainly not me!" Bridgette said. "The three of you are a joke. Too frivolous and carefree… You never know when those monsters are going to attack, and as I've said: I don't need friends."

The girls recoiled in hurt and then Buttercup said, "Stop being so stubborn! You really need to take that back! We SERIOUSLY need you!"

"Then GET IT IN YOUR HEADS: I'm not joining, and that's final! You call yourselves heroines? More like jokers. I'm leaving!" Bridgette said, as she picked up her bag, and stormed out from the lab.

The girls had hurt looks on their faces while Ken and the Professor were in shock of Bridgette's sudden impudence.

"Wow… Bridgette's not too keen on this idea. How can we convince her to join?" Ken said.

"I don't know, Ken…" The Professor said. "We need to be patient with her."

"I had no idea Bridgette could be so harsh…" Blossom said.

"Well, she's certainly one for responsibility…" Bubbles said.

"She thinks we're nothing but a joke?" Buttercup said, getting fired up.

"Girls, calm down," The Professor said. "She'll join us; I just need to find a way to convince her."

"We should just go home for the time being." Blossom said.

"You're right," Ken said. "We'll think about this tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Bridgette was walking home from the lab, and she had an angry look on her face.

'_They have no idea what I've been through, and NOW they expect me to be a superhero? AS IF! I don't need this… I just want to live my life ALONE, like I've always done. It's nothing more than just bad luck to me. I don't need this.' _Bridgette thought.

* * *

**What? Bridgette's not going to come to the team? What the heck is her problem with this opportunity? Does she not like her powers, or what? Well, I guess we'll just have to find out later, now won't we? Anyway, READ, REVIEW, AND FAVOR, PLEASE!**

**Next time, Bridgette is still being evasive with the girls, and she still insists on not joining the team. However, it seems that her secret isn't really a secret when a person who is close to Bridgette intercedes to help the team. Just what can everyone do to convince Bridgette to join?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridgette won't join the team? But why? The girls are going to get to the bottom of it in this chapter. But when Bridgette's Dad gives them a tip, what will happen to Bridgette? Will she finally break out of her shell and join the girls, or cut herself off forever? To find out, you know what to do: Read, Favor, and Review! Hey, that rhymes! Haha. **

* * *

_The Girls Plus One More Makes Four!_

Back in an average, silver house, Bridgette had walked through the door and sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, dad, I'm home." Bridgette said, as she walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. She then took out her homework and got started on it.

"Welcome home, kiddo," Mr. Hamilton said. He was a tall man with short, well-groomed, brown hair and was wearing a beige work suit. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was the usual stuff: lessons and lectures that are a piece of cake, a select few who always cut classes for reasons unknown, and me being the smartest out of all of the students, plus a few snobbish girls." Bridgette said.

"What about friends? Did you make any new friends?" Mr. Hamilton said.

"Dad, we've been over this before: I have no intention of making friends." Bridgette said, as she was concentrating on her homework.

"Well, you're home rather late, so I'm assuming something came up." Mr. Hamilton replied.

"Yeah, something did…" Bridgette said, trailing off.

"You were quite the heroine these past few days. Rescuing the Powerpuff Girls Z and all. I also assume that the girls also took you to the lab where they reside?" Mr. Hamilton asked, with a coy smile on his face.

"Eh?" Bridgette said, standing up. "How did you know that?"

"Because it was on the news. Bridgette, please…" Mr. Hamilton said, but Bridgette had already gathered up her things and fled to her bedroom upstairs.

He sighed sadly and then went back to his work in the kitchen.

Bridgette, meanwhile, was working on her homework in her bedroom and was sighing sadly and subtly crying due to the subject she had brought up with her father.

"Why did that stupid white light have to go and hit me RIGHT when I was about to get my life back on track?" Bridgette said, as she slammed her fist on her work desk.

_~Flashback!~_

Bridgette and her father were packing up a cab at the airport and were on their way to their new house in New Townsville when a stray White Z Ray started to fall upon Bridgette and her dad.

Bridgette noticed this and then she shouted, "Dad, incoming!"

She pushed her father out of the way, and she took in the White Z Ray. Her father, who had seen the whole thing, shouted, _**"BRIDGETTE!"**_

However, Bridgette held up her compact close to her chin, she winked, and then opened it while calling out, _"Bridgette!"_

She swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"Oh, no! Don't even _**say**_ anything! How in the name of Sir Isaac Newtown's Laws of Motion and Law of Energy Conservation did I change clothes, and _**PLEASE**_ don't tell me I'm wearing a French Braid!" Bridgette said, freaking out.

"Bridgette, calm down!" Mr. Hamilton said, as he then went to comfort his daughter.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Ever since… my life has been turned upside down. What's next?" Bridgette said, as she then slammed her head on top of her desk and started crying her eyes out from the stress of her new life.

_Song Fiction "Reflection" from Disney's "Mulan"_

Mirrors surrounded Bridgette, but only one of them showed her as, well, herself. The rest of them only showed her as her super heroine self.

_"Look at me… I'll never pass for a perfect friend, or a perfect heroine. Could it be that I'm not meant to be with others? Now I see that if I want a peaceful life… I would just isolate myself and not bother."_

Looking in the mirrors, all she saw was herself as a super hero, who she felt was not even the real her.

_"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" _

All the mirrors then showed Bridgette as a girl tied up in chains and she became a mess. Bridgette put her hand to the mirror, and then her reflection did the same. The reflection soon disappeared and was replaced with Bridgette as a cheerful super heroine. Bridgette just threw a rock at the mirror and shattered the glass, and she sunk to the ground and started to cry.

_"Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

_End of Song Fiction_

Bridgette just slipped into her bed out of anguish and then she turned off the lamp. Unknown to her, Melvin was overhearing the whole thing, and he sighed sadly. He walked into his bedroom with a determined look on his face and said, "Time to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

Meanwhile at the MorBucks mansion, Princess was pacing around her bedroom and feeling rather annoyed.

"Oh, Sapphire! That new girl from New Citiesville, Bridgette, is getting all of the attention! And with that attitude of hers, OH, it just makes me sick!" Princess complained.

"Miss, are you okay?" One of the maids asked Princess.

"Yes, I'm okay," Princess said. "I just want to make sure Bridgette Hamilton gets what's coming to her!"

Princess and Sapphire then started laughing maniacally as they were scheming to get Bridgette.

Back at the lab, the girls were all sitting down and having a discussion on how to get Bridgette to join the team.

"How can we get Bridgette to join us? It's not like she's no different than we are." Blossom said.

"Maybe she just doesn't like her new superpowers?" Bubbles said.

"Who knows? Remember what she said? You know, about a rough childhood, no intention of making friends, and all of that. Maybe it has something to do with one of those?" Buttercup said.

"You know girls, Buttercup might be right: Bridgette probably won't join you because she had a traumatizing experience before she moved her, thus rendering her cautious about meeting new people and making friends." Ken said.

"I don't really understand how anything else will relate to it," The Professor said. "I know Bridgette really wants to keep her grades from plummeting, but I don't think it's just that, girls." The Professor said.

"We should ask her about it tomorrow," Bubbles said. "But we can't get up in her face; that's rude and we can't really know what's wrong if she's all defensive."

"Good idea, Bubbles." Buttercup and Blossom said.

* * *

The next day at the girls' school, Bridgette was setting up for classes, even though homeroom had not even gotten started.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then came into the room and saw Bridgette getting ready.

"There she is," Blossom said, as she and her friends approached Bridgette. "Good morning."

Bridgette noticed Blossom and said, "If it's about trying to get me to join the team, then you're out of luck."

"No, no, that's not it. Well, partially. We just want to know the specifics as to WHY you won't join us. You said something about a rough childhood, no intention of making friends, and all of that." Bubbles said.

"Yeah. Besides, it might help us in the future, that is, in the event that you DO join, to help us get along." Blossom weighed in.

"I'm sure you'll understand. Believe me, at first, I wanted nothing to do with the Powerpuff Girls Z, too. I know how you feel." Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

Bridgette then let this sink in for a minute, and then she sighed before saying, "Fine. Meet me at the rooftop before classes end for today. And if you get summons to stop trouble, don't expect me to tag along unless you REALLY need my help."

"Okay!" The trio said.

"For now, we'll head to our lockers and get ready for classes. See you later, Bridgette." Blossom said, as the trio then left the classroom for their lockers.

"Sheesh… I wonder if those girls pay any attention to their grades with that sunny attitude of theirs. It's admirable, sure, but at the same time, I feel like it's only a façade." Bridgette said, as she got back to work

Back with Princess, she was riding to school in her limousine and was still scheming on how to humiliate Bridgette.

Princess got out of her limousine and walked into the classroom, and right when she got there, she saw Bridgette sitting down at her desk, working in her books.

"Why, hello, Bridgette!" Princess said, as she approached Bridgette.

"Um… hello?" Bridgette replied back, albeit rather cautiously.

"I'm Princess MorBucks. It's nice to meet you. I must say: you seem like quite a girl to be around. Not to mention that you were probably one of the most popular girls back at your former school." Princess said, as she shook Bridgette's hand.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I'm not very social, but I've caught the attention of quite a few boys. They only approach me for my looks and personality, but I leave them running sometimes. It's nothing new for me. Besides, I personally have had a rough childhood, and I've just woken up from what seems like an eternal nightmare." Bridgette said, putting her head on her hand.

"Rough childhood, you say? Eternal nightmare? Wow, it must have been rough…" Princess said, falsely sympathetic.

"Oh, it was, and… Wait a second!" Bridgette said, as she stood up.

"What's the matter, Bridgette?" Princess asked.

"Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself? Everyone in this school knows that you're nothing but a spoiled, nasty, rich person's brat who cares for no one but herself! So if you think you can lure me into some kind of trap, _**little girl**_, then you've got another thing coming!" Bridgette said in anger to Princess before storming off and leaving Princess feeling insulted and angry.

"Spoiled? A Brat? _**Little Girl?**_ Ooh, now she's gone and done it; I'll find some way to get revenge upon her if it's the last thing I do!" Princess growled under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken and the Professor were still pacing around the lab and wondering how to get Bridgette to join the team.

"I'm sure Blossom and the others are trying their best to convince Bridgette to join the team… But I don't know whether or not they'll be successful." Ken said.

"I don't know what made Bridgette shoot us down like that, but I hope the girls can try to coax her into joining." The Professor said.

Some static noises came out from nowhere and then a voice said, "Um… Is this Professor Utonium's laboratory?"

Ken, Poochi, and Professor Utonium then looked up to the heart-shaped videophone and saw the face of Melvin Hamilton, Bridgette's dad.

"Hello, this is Professor Utonium. How may I help you?" The Professor asked.

"Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Melvin Hamilton; I'm sure you've met my daughter, Bridgette." Melvin said.

"You're Bridgette's father? Aren't you that super-good lawyer who just joined the defense law firm here in town?" Ken asked.

"Right," Melvin said. "I just called to talk to you about my daughter."

Ken and the Professor assumed he was on to Bridgette's secret; Ken said, "Oh, um, Bridgette isn't here right now!"

"Ken, son, please don't play dumb. I know everything about Bridgette's superpowers." Melvin said, catching Ken, Poochi, and Utonium off-guard.

"_**EH?"**_ The trio shouted.

"You mean to tell us that you knew the whole time?" Ken shouted.

"Right. She saved me from that White Z Ray, so I saw her gain her superpowers. It's as simple as that." Melvin said.

"So I guess that means we can let you in on the secret," The Professor said. "I just wish Bridgette knew how much we need her. She didn't have to go and mouth off at us like that, much less call the girls 'a joke' right to their faces."

"So Bridgette wasn't too into becoming a member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, eh?" Melvin asked.

"Exactly. She would really make a wonderful asset to the team, as some of the monsters seem to be getting stronger by the day. But if she's not willing to cooperate, what can we do?" the Professor replied.

"Maybe if we knew a little bit more about Bridgette, it would help us to understand her objection better?" offered Ken.

"Bridgette has been through a lot of tough life changes," Melvin said. "First the divorce of me and my former wife; then being separated from her younger brother; now gaining superpowers all of a sudden."

"Wait. A divorce? She never mentioned that." The Professor said.

"It figures that she wouldn't say anything." Melvin said with a light chuckle.

"Please continue." Ken asked.

"Regardless, Bridgette has been very overwhelmed with all of this, and she just can't seem to cope with it right now." Melvin said.

"With all of those life-changing events, I wouldn't put it past her." The Professor said.

"She's also had a really tough childhood, with her mother and I fighting all of the time, and only having my son to rely on for comfort. Bridgette has been miserable since I started fighting with her mother." Melvin said.

"Losing her one source of peace; that would put anyone in an abysmal melancholy." Ken said.

"I know; Bridgette has a hard time breaking out of her shell and making friends. She's always been super intelligent, but at the same time, extremely stubborn. When it comes to love or trust, Bridgette is a tough nut to crack, and she is very untrusting of new people, so this is probably a combination of the fact that she's still trying to process the idea of not being able to see her brother anymore and her untrusting nature. She won't even trust boys her age." Melvin said.

"And why is she so untrusting?" Ken asked.

"I'd rather not get into details, but as I've said, she's had a rough childhood and has basically created a shell to protect herself. She can't seem to break out without added proof of people's good intentions." Melvin said.

"You know what they say: 'actions speak louder than words'." The Professor said.

"That's right. I really want her to join the Powerpuff Girls. I think they'd be a good source of happiness for her and they'd be a good influence on her. Bridgette's always been on the solitary side, and I want her to show everyone what she can do while making friends at the same time." Melvin said.

"Maybe the girls should try to prove themselves to Bridgette and then when she breaks out of her shell, she'll join!" Ken said.

"Good thinking, Ken! Mr. Hamilton, thank you for telling us a little more about Bridgette. I hope you can help us convince her to join us." the Professor replied with a hopeful smile.

"I'll do what I can, but your girls will have to find a way to crack the shell while you guys are here." Melvin said, before hanging up.

"Rough childhood, huh? That would explain her rudeness and evasive personality." Ken said.

"You're probably right, Ken; but for now, let's see what the day holds for the girls" the Professor replied with a light smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school, the girls were out on the field getting ready for physical education class when Princess once again tried to approach Bridgette while threatening, "I'm the best badminton player in this class, so don't you dare try to show me up!"

"I have no intention to show anyone up, nor do I care about being popular, but if my abilities outshine yours, than that's just the way things are" Bridgette replied in a sassy tone and Princess just glared at her before walking away.

"Ooh…!" Princess said, as she held up a fist and fire started surrounding her from behind. "She's so arrogant! I'll show her!"

The first badminton match was Bridgette up against Ernie, who was focused and ready to play. The coach blew the whistle, and Bridgette did an underhand serve. Ernie tried a clear shot, successfully hitting it back, but Bridgette jumped up and did a smash shot, slamming the shuttlecock into the back of Ernie's court, earning her a point. Bridgette landed on the ground and swung her racquet a bit, smiling.

"Wow. I knew Bridgette was athletic, but I didn't know she played badminton so well." One of the female students said.

"Bridgette's impressive," Bubbles said. "But I wish I knew why she wouldn't join us."

"We'll worry about that later." Blossom said.

Ernie took a break while Bridgette moved on to the next round. This time, she was up against Buttercup. Since the latter had experience in tennis, Buttercup was a little cocky and thought she would win this match. Buttercup did another underhand serve, and then Bridgette did a drop shot to throw her opponent off-track. Buttercup was in the back of the court, so she just barely made it to do an underhand clear shot. Bridgette did an overhand drive to knock the shuttlecock back, and then Buttercup missed the birdie, costing her the round.

The girls kept duking it out, with each round being close, and both girls getting an equal amount of scores. Buttercup did a drive shot, and Bridgette, seeing how close Buttercup was to the net, used her smash drive to drive the shuttlecock into the ground behind Buttercup.

Buttercup and Bridgette shook hands; Buttercup said, "Good game out there."

"Thanks." Bridgette said, lightly smiling.

Each match Bridgette competed in, she won, and she was getting praised more and more by her peers, and Princess was not taking it lying down.

"I can't believe someone like Bridgette is capable of playing this game so well!" Princess said.

Princess and Bridgette then had a match and it was a no-brainer who would win. Princess kept tripping over her feet, missing the birdie, serving poorly, and Bridgette was on the verge of yawning, since the match was so easy for her. Bridgette did several smash shots, drives, and clear shots while totally humiliating Princess.

"Princess, you thought you could beat me, but your badminton ability is that of a rookie." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, you're amazing! You should challenge the coach!" One of the girls said.

Bridgette sighed, and said, "Fine."

The coach served the birdie, and Bridgette did an underhand clear shot. The coach did a drive smash and Bridgette lost the round. Princess was smiling, since the coach seemed to be winning against Bridgette. However, she turned it around when the coach did a drop shot when he was supposed to do a clear smash. Bridgette retaliated by doing an underhand drive into the air, and then smashed the birdie into the ground behind the coach.

Having wont he match, Bridgette smiled as everyone around her started praising her and complimenting her ability. Meanwhile, Princess walked into her private bathroom and started seething.

"I can't believe her! The nerve of her to outdo EVERYONE in class, even ME! It's no fair!" Princess said. "She'll pay for this! First calling me a 'brat' and a 'little girl' and NOW making a fool out of my on the court!"

Meanwhile at the mansion, one of the maids was walking towards the linen closet while carrying a large stack of sheets and clothes. It was so heavy that she could not see where she was going. Sapphire was taking a nap in the sunshine, but since the maid did not notice it, she ended up stepping on Sapphire's tail. Sapphire screamed out in pain, and then the sound waves reached Princess.

Princess's eyes then swirled a bit as she kicked up her legs, turning her stockings from white to black, doing a few poses, and then her brown buns turned into a giant, red afro while her eyes became pure yellow.

The girls returned to class and were settling down at their desks when Bridgette, barely winded from the day's exercise walked in while dismissively waving to those praising her abilities and asking her for an autograph. As Bridgette was sitting down at her desk, the remaining students follow suit as Ms. Keane entered the classroom.

"Alright, everyone take out your Geography books and turn to page...Whoa!" Ms Keane started to say when there was a loud explosion and the building rocked a bit.

At that moment, the girls compacts began beeping and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup turned to one another with grins on their faces.

"Everyone, leave the school at once! This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!" the principal called out to the school and everyone took off running for the exits while the three ran for the roof and transformed.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

"_PowerPuff Girls Z!"_

"Wait, where's Bridgette; shouldn't she be with us?" asked Bubbles curiously.

"No time to worry about that, right now" Blossom replied as she flipped open her communicator to learn from the Professor what was going on.

"It's Princess again! She's on some kind of rampage and is shooting the school building with some kind of badminton birdie gun!" Poochi told them.

"Got it, we're on our way!" Blossom replied as she closed her communicator and put into its slot on her belt and the three girls took off to stop Princess.

"Hold it right there, Princess!" the girls shouted and Princess looked up to see the Powerpuff Girls Z land in front of her as they said, "Fight Science Legend, Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"If you pathetic girls think you can stop me, then I'll teach you a painful lesson!" Princess shouted at them as she began firing birdies at them.

"Smash Block" Buttercup said as she used her hammer to knock away the birdies.

"Bubbles Champagne" Bubbles called out as she released many bubbles which ensnared still other birdies while leaving Blossom to fling her yo-yo over to knock Princess atop her head and knocking her out.

"We'd better take her to the lab and have the Professor return her to normal" Bubbles said as she and the other two came to stand over Princess.

However, Princess immediately recovered and used her birdie gun to shoot the girls away from her and caused them to crash into the school's walls.

Each of the girls soon came out of their rubble prisons and were covered in dirt, dust, and scratches almost everywhere, but the clothes were intact.

Bridgette was watching the whole thing, and not caring about what was going on. However, she noticed that Princess was shooting giant shuttlecocks everywhere, and then she realized something: badminton-based attacks.

'_Wait a second… That's MorBucks! Something's not right here.' _Bridgette thought.

"Hahaha! Once I get you three out of the way, that Bridgette Hamilton will have no choice but to bow to me, as _I_ am superior to her!" Princess said.

'_I get it! She transformed somehow because she got jealous of me. After defeating her and the entire class in badminton today, Princess's negative emotions must have triggered her transformation somehow and now she's using her powers to try to make me bow to her! This is all my fault…' _Bridgette thought, as she then shed a tear and lowered her head.

The girls were having a hard time dodging all of the shuttlecock rockets; Blossom got hit in the head by one and she was shot out of the sky by another; Bubbles tried stopping them with her bubbles, but they just got popped by the rockets. Buttercup's strongest attacks did not have enough force to stop the shuttlecocks, much less knock them in a different direction. The girls were getting tired, and Blossom was already on the ground and rubbing her head in pain.

"Blossom, we'll take care of this!" Buttercup said.

Bubbles and Buttercup kept trying to stop the rockets, but they were both hit by the shuttlecocks and then shot out of the sky. Both girls then landed near Blossom's location, and they were struggling to get up and keep on fighting.

Meanwhile, the Professor, Ken, Poochi, and Melvin were watching the scene from the laboratory and then Melvin said, "Isn't there a way you can force Bridgette to transform?"

"I think she wouldn't like that," Ken said. "We're going to let her transform on her own free will, and when she does, we'll have the girls bring her to the lab."

"I see… Sooner or later Bridgette is going to join the team, but you're trying to put her in a position where she has no other option." Melvin said.

"Correct," Professor Utonium said. "The whole point is to use the guilt in seeing others getting hurt because of her selfishness to get her to transform on her own."

The girls were getting beaten to a pulp up the skies against Princess. Bridgette, seeing this, knew she had no other choice: she had to help them. Bridgette fled the scene while everyone was watching, and Bridgette hid behind the school, away from the confusion.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"See? It worked!" Ken said.

"That's my girl! Go get them!" Melvin said, cheering for Bridgette.

The girls were down on the ground, exhausted and held in Princess's sight, as she made ready to fire. She pulled the trigger, but the shuttlecock was sliced in half so that it fell harmlessly to the ground much to Princess's shock.

"Alright, Princess, I have no idea how you were able to conceive such a weapon, but what you have there is nothing but a mere toy gun. Your weapon isn't real, but the ones I have are real, for certain," Bridgette started as she took up her own pose. "In the name of my katana swords, I shall punish you!"

"Gee, Sailor Moon much?" scoffed Buttercup quietly, too tired to make herself well heard.

"I don't know who you are either, but eat shuttlecock!" Princess shouted back as she began to fire her gun at Bridgette until she ran out of ammunition.

Bridgette just sliced, parried, and jumped out of the way of the oncoming shuttlecocks until she saw that Princess had no more shuttlecocks to shoot at her. Dashing forward, she sliced through Princess's gun multiple times so that it fell to pieces before turning to smack Princess on the head, when…

Princess jumped out of the way and pulled out a remote device and pressed the single button on top. Bridgette soon found herself facing down three larger shuttlecock guns and all poised and ready to fire at her.

The first one fired and ensnared Bridgette with netting so that she couldn't maneuver her arms well enough to slice through it. The second one knocked her swords from her hands and the third, largest of the guns was powering up to fire at her.

"A shuttlecock Gatling gun" Blossom said as she recovered and all three girls jumped in to pull Bridgette out of the way, freed her, and let Buttercup handle the big gun with her Graviton Drive which caused the machine to explode and sent Princess flying into the side of the school building where she was knocked out upon impact.

"Thanks for saving my bacon back there, girls" Bridgette expressed appreciatively. "But why would you wish to put yourselves at risk for me? Most people just turn a blind eye."

"Because friends help friends and we really would like to count you as one of ours" Blossom told her and Bridgette bowed her head to wipe the tears from her eyes before looking up and smiling in return to Blossom.

"Alright, if you'll have me as a friend, then I'd be honored to be counted as one" Bridgette said happily.

"For now, let's get to the lab; follow our lead, Bridgette!" Bubbles said.

"Right." Bridgette said.

The quartet then took off to the skies while everyone was cheering from down below, mostly towards Bridgette.

* * *

Carrying Princess along with them as they returned to the lab, the girls were surprised when they were not only met by the Professor and Ken, but also a strange man whom three of them had never seen before.

"Um… Hello, sir?" Blossom asked.

The girls had no idea how to talk to this new man, but Bridgette broke the ice for them.

"_Dad? What are __**you**__ doing here?_" Bridgette asked in shock and embarrassment.

"Your dad?" The trio said.

"Yes, you're right girls," The Professor said. "This gentleman is Melvin Hamilton, Bridgette's father."

"How did he -? What the-? How-?" Buttercup babbled, but Bridgette covered her mouth with her hand.

"Dad, tell me: _what business do you have here?_"

"I came to see how you were getting along with your new friends and teammates" Melvin replied with a smile to Bridgette.

"Uh, we'll leave you two to chat while the rest of us tend to Princess" offered Blossom as she pushed the others towards the back room.

Bridgette and her father sat down in the lounge to talk amongst them.

"You see Bridgette, I really want you to join the team," Melvin said. "I even called the lab earlier today to discuss how to convince you to join the girls."

"You did _**WHAT?**_" Bridgette hollered. "You _**called **_the lab _**JUST **_to get me on the team? What the coconuts were you thinking?"

"I want you to be able to make some friends, and what better friends than the Powerpuff Girls Z?" Melvin inquired.

"Dad, are you _really_ so bent on meddling with every little thing in my life? It's hard enough to cope the divorce and separation from my brother because of you, but now you go around and meddle behind my back about _my powers?_ Do you _**seriously**_ still think of me as a child?" Bridgette demanded, really upset.

She turned around, crossed her arms and then a vein in her forehead was throbbing.

"Bridgette, calm down. I know how hard is has been for you in the past, but I really need you to break out of your shell for once. The Powerpuff Girls Z _**really**_ need you" Melvin replied honestly.

"Dad, seriously; they handled themselves well out there this time. Why would they need _me_? And they saved MY bacon today."

"Yes, but think of all of those times in the past when they _weren't_ able to take care of themselves; without you, they wouldn't be here anymore. Their enemies have become so used to their tactics, that they've adapted...almost too well, to be precise." the gentleman replied to his daughter.

"Are you implying that I should join the team to play babysitter?" Bridgette inquired.

"No, not at all. Your prowess with swords and other martial arts involving bladed weapons is beyond that of mine. Those katanas of yours are sharper than diamonds, or at least, that's what Utonium told me." Melvin said.

"I guess he would know about such things. Look, if I join the girls in becoming a Powerpuff Girl, will you at least stop treating me like I'm some little kid?"

"I'll do my best, though I still can't help but think of you as such since you are my little girl and no matter how old you get to be, you always will be my little girl" Melvin said as he brushed a lock of Bridgette's hair from her eyes.

"The last thing I'm going to let this whole thing cause my grades to drop, but I already decided to join the girls before this conversation." Bridgette said.

"That's my girl" Melvin replied as he hugged his daughter once more.

"Well, it's official," The Mayor said, as he and Ms. Bellum walked in the door. "The Powerpuff Girls Z have a new teammate."

"Mr. Mayor, sir, I'll do my best and try to help the girls out." Bridgette said.

"Welcome, Bridgette!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said, as they all shared a group hug with their new friend.

"Thanks," Bridgette said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"That's okay," Bubbles said. "Now we know why."

Bridgette smiled as she then shook hands with the Professor, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum; hugged Ken and Poochi for their cuteness, and the fact Ken reminded her of her brother.

"I'm going to like being a PowerPuff Girl." Bridgette said.

Everyone then started laughing as they had a new friend and teammate.

* * *

**Bridgette's officially on the team! Let's see what happens next time, okay? **

**The RowdyRuff Boys are up to their old tricks and with mass vandalism on the entire town, they need to learn their place, and Bridgette's going to be the one to give it to them! However, who is this new boy on the block, and what on Earth is wrong with him? **


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT THE COCONUT MILK HAPPENED TO THE CITY?! The Rowdyruff Boys committed mass vandalism in the city, and the mayor commissioned Melvin Hamilton to represent the city while they're on trial. Bridgette and the gang are also asked to bring the boys in, but that will be easier said than done when a new boy comes on the scene…**

* * *

_Bridgette Meets the RowdyRuff Boys!_

Bridgette woke up one morning; she looked out her window, expecting to see a beautiful sunrise, but since her eyes were a little groggy, she did not notice that the town was covered with graffiti and other indescribable stuff. She rubbed her eyes and then got a good look at what the city was like. Her jaw dropped and then she shouted, _**"Oh, my great Galileo's Injunction! What happened?!"**_

She then scrambled to get into her everyday clothing and then she bolted downstairs to see her father on his cell phone and looking very aggravated.

"Okay, okay, I understand! You want me to represent the city once we get these troublemakers on trial… Right, I'll do it… What? Have my daughter take them in? Yes, Mr. Mayor, sir, I'll make sure to let her know," Melvin said, as he then noticed Bridgette. "Speaking of whom, she just walked into the kitchen. I'll give her the low-down and then let the Professor know what's been happening. Thank you… Good bye."

Melvin then hung up and then turned to his daughter. He was in no mood to smile, Bridgette could tell, and then she sat down while her father came in to let her know what was taking place.

"_**Dad, what the heck is going on?!"**_ Bridgette said.

"Honey, I need you to do something for me," Melvin said, as he took his daughter's hand. "You probably noticed the graffiti and vandalism around town this morning, right?"

"That's right, Dad. I did," Bridgette said. "I also saw some yellow-gold like stuff around, some blackish-green stuff, and then I thought I smelled old socks outside…"

"Well, the Mayor has been getting complaints of the most disgusting and childish things going on around town since 3 am this morning. From what I've heard, reports of, well, everything you just said," Melvin said, as he put his hands on his head. "And the Mayor asked me to represent the entire city, AND you and your team once we get these pests into the court. He also said that the Professor has a pretty good idea who the culprits are, and has requested me to ask you to arrest them for us."

"That makes some sense," Bridgette said. "But why would these people go around trashing the city with all of these gross, albeit childish and weak tricks? It's like little kids did all of this just as a prank."

"Well, regardless of who did it or how it was done, we can't let these guys stay on the loose for long," Melvin said. "I'll need you and the girls to be on standby until we figure it out."

"Right," Bridgette said, as she then left for the lab. "I'll see you later on, Dad."

Heading off to the lab, Bridgette quietly surveyed the damage done to the city while asking of herself, _'Who would do such a thing?'_

She came upon a misspelled word and took notice of it; she thought, _'Whoever it was sure isn't very bright; 'dumb' ends with a 'b'.'_

* * *

Arriving at the lab, she politely knocked before cautiously sticking her head in the door to see the Professor, Ken, and the other girls looking at the video screens as they also surveyed the extent of the damage.

"Bridgette, perfect timing! We could really use some help!" Bubbles said with a polite bow as she saw Bridgette approach.

"What's the problem?" Bridgette asked her friends.

"We're looking over the surveillance tapes from last night and we're trying to figure out who did all of this vandalism," Ken said. "All we know is that it's three males."

"Well, that figures," Bridgette said. "But are you sure you're not keen on who it really is?"

"No, we haven't a clue!" Buttercup said. "And watching these tapes is getting old."

"Whoever it is that's doing all of this destruction must be rather childish and uneducated; there are so many poorly spelled words." Bridgette noted to the others.

"They sure do get a thrill out of creating graffiti!" noted Buttercup in annoyance.

"Other than that, it's all dumpster flipping," added Blossom with a sigh. "But why would anyone do something like this?"

"Judging by the fact that none of this stuff was spray paint, it was probably just for fun or to annoy others on purpose. But I feel sorry for everyone who had their property ruined." Bubbles said.

"Actually, there is one other thing I noticed on my way here. Some cars had a strange yellowish, wax-like substance on the bodies, and all of their windows were splattered with what appeared to be spit-wads. There was also a strong smell of old socks out there, too. Ugh…" Bridgette noted to them.

The girls then gasped as they turned to look at one another.

"You don't think..." Buttercup started.

"Without a doubt..." Blossom added as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"It **has** to be them…" Bubbles said with a mild frown upon her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bridgette asked of them in confusion.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, let's get a move on" Blossom instructed as she led the group in their transformations.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

After they finished their group pose, Blossom said, "Nice! That was our first group transformation with Bridgette, and it was great!"

"Thanks, but we have more important things to worry about," Bridgette said. "Like stopping the violators!"

"Then what are we doing _**HERE**_?!" Buttercup said. "Let's go!"

The girls then took off to the skies from the lab skylight and with Bridgette behind her senior heroines; she decided to learn from the girls about the customs of the team.

"Bridgette, why are you behind us?" Blossom said.

"I thought that maybe I could be used as a secret weapon against these guys; you know, come out when you're in need." Bridgette said.

"I don't think that it's a good idea not to let you fight. Your swords and intimidating attitude are great assets." Bubbles said.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "But can someone please explain to me what or WHO we're fighting?"

"I'll explain as soon as we find those brats." Blossom said.

"Brats? Who are you talking about?" Bridgette inquired.

"Blossom, there they are!" Buttercup said, pointing down to the ground.

There were three boys wearing the same style clothing, but in different colors; one had red eyes and short, red hair while wearing a cap backwards on his head; another was a blond with blue eyes and freckles; the last one had Asian-like, green eyes, and had hair covering one of his eyes while the rest was in a miniature ponytail. They were all heading over to a somewhat clean part of the city.

"Those three could be mistaken for your little brothers… Just a lot grosser." Bridgette commented.

"Let's get em!" Blossom said.

The trio then flew down ahead to confront the boys and then Bridgette lagged behind a bit.

The boys were blading to the other part of town when the girls landed in front of them, blocking the path, and then the first three girls said, "Stop right there, Rowdyruff Boys! Your vandalism of this city is anything but pretty! So you're dealing with US: The Powerpuff Girls!"

"So, the ugly hags are here and now they're about to scold us for our artwork." Brick said, as he was on the verge of laughter.

'_Who ARE these guys?' _Bridgette thought.

"Artwork?! This is vandalism, and it's illegal!" Bubbles said.

"So you'd better clean it up before we bring you in!" Buttercup said, punching a fist into her hand.

"And what makes you think we will?!" Boomer asked.

"We'll MAKE you, if it comes down to it." Blossom said.

"Not like that will happen!" Butch said.

"Now you listen here, you little pains-in-the-neck; we've all had just about enough of your destructive behavior" shouted Buttercup in anger for being called a hag.

"Wow, how do you do that? I saw your lips moving, but all I heard was blah-blah-blah" retorted Boomer in a sarcastic manner.

"Look, there's no need for this name calling and such. Can't you boys just agree to behave and clean up your mess?" Bubbles inquired while trying to placate the arguing.

"More like this: can someone _**please **_tell me who these brats are?" Bridgette said, as she stepped out from behind her friends.

"Oh, we forgot," Blossom said. "These three boys are…"

The boys just put their fingers in their noses while doing their group intro.

"They call me Brick!" Brick said.

"I'm Boomer!" Boomer said.

"And I'm Butch!" Butch said.

The three did a pose and then they all said, "We're the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Bridgette stood there for a second, unimpressed, and then said, "Immature, much?"

This caused the giant word 'Immature' to fall on the boys' heads like rocks and they then fell to the ground.

"Do you really think three little boys like you could outdo us? Get serious." Bridgette said.

The boys then stood up in determination, not happy to see this new girl getting in their way.

"Alright, now who are you?" Brick asked.

Bridgette started a mini dance number and sang, _"The Powerpuff Girls Z; they used to be, a mere team of girls, that's three. But now they've got a girl who's more than bargained for, the girls are now a team of FOUR!"_

"Okay, nice intro," Boomer asked, clapping sarcastically. "But that doesn't tell us who you are!"

"The name's Bridgette," Bridgette said. "And you think calling older girls 'hags' and vandalism is acceptable? Not by a long-shot."

"And what makes you say that?! Boys, attack!" Brick shouted, as he shot some spit wads at Bridgette.

Boomer tossed some of his earwax at Bridgette, while Butch threw his socks at her. Bridgette merely took a tissue and caught the saliva and ear wax in her hand while she used an air freshener can to neutralize the stink from the sock, causing it to stop in its spinning path and fall to the ground.

"What the?! How did you do that?!" Brick demanded.

"Ear wax, spit wads, and sock stink? That's just _**weak**_, you know that? Okay, four words for you."

The word 'weak' then fell on top of the boys like a large rock again, and then they got back up.

"And what would those be?" Butch demanded.

"_**NOT WORTH MY TIME."**_ Bridgette said out loud.

Once again, the boys were crushed by the words, as a giant rock hit them on the heads.

"Bridgette really knows how to use words and make sure they hurt, doesn't she?" Blossom said.

"Wow." Bubbles said.

The boys then got up as they then shivered from the sensation of a girl's words hurting them.

"You call those childish things 'weapons'? THIS is a weapon!" Bridgette said, as she drew one of her swords.

The boys recoiled in surprise, not expecting a blade from a girl, and then they started getting nervous.

Bridgette put her sword back in its sheath, and then pulled Brick by the front of his shirt, and said, "Clean up your mess, _**or you'll be under arrest for mass vandalism, **__**GOT IT?!**_"

Brick pulled away and after shivering and gagging, he straightened himself back up.

"Ugh, girl cooties!" Brick said with a disgusted shiver.

"You still believe in cooties? And you're thirteen? You three are pathetic; losing your senses over some stupid myth?" Bridgette said.

Butch and Boomer were on the verge of tears after hearing Bridgette's insults, but then Brick made a gesture that his brothers understood.

The boys then skated forward towards their counterparts. Brick put his hand under Blossom skirt, and flipped it up; Boomer and Butch did the same to their counterparts.

Bridgette was shocked at the boys' sudden behavior and was getting really angry. However, she did not notice that the three boys then flipped her own skirt. As soon as she realized it, she emitted a blood-curdling scream and pulled her skirt back down.

The boys skated off to avoid any punishment, and while the girls were recovering from the shock, Bridgette was seething with rage. Her white aura was turning pink, and she then flew off in pursuit of the boys.

"Bridgette, get back here!" Blossom said, as she and her friends took off after Bridgette.

The girls were following Bridgette when they found her hiding behind an alleyway; in front of her were the boys causing a huge graffiti fight with each other by hogging part of the walls they were painting on.

"Bridgette, what are you planning on doing?" Buttercup inquired.

"Giving them a piece of my mind." Bridgette said.

She took out one of her swords, charged up some energy, and then sent a huge, pink blast at the boys, causing them to stop in their tracks in shock.

"Woah, what was that?!" Brick hollered.

Bridgette approached the boys from behind, and then while her aura was flaring up, and her hair was flowing in the sky with rage; her eyes were glowing pink, and her teeth were being gritted.

The boys hugged each other in fright as they saw Bridgette's rage, and they started cowering away in fear of what was to come to them.

"You three are nothing more than a bunch of little brats," Bridgette said. "And if you think you can go around lifting up the skirts of high school girls, then _**you've got another thing coming!**_"

"You've got some nerve and guts for kids your age, I'll give you that much," Buttercup said. "It's gross."

"It's a sin!" Bubbles said.

"And it's just downright wrong!" Blossom said.

"Oh yeah, well try this" Brick shouted back at the girls as he and his brothers unbuckled their trousers and mooned the girls.

Blossom turned away with her cheeks bright red, while Bubbles held her eyes tightly shut as she turned away while also blushing deeply. Buttercup clamped one hand over her eyes in repulsion and looked away.

"What? That's it?** _Mooning_** is your next line of defense? Man you kids are total losers," scoffed Bridgette, unaffected by their rudeness. "I hate to disillusion you guys, but I had a little brother whom I used to play with all the time and who pretty much used all of your same basic tactics and he was only five at the time. You guys trying to behave the same way when you're thirteen just further demonstrates how pathetic you losers are."

The boys were looking at her in shock and fear as they saw how unaffected Bridgette was.

"Hey, guys, let's try the bean burrito maneuver on her" Butch whispered to his brothers and they instantly took out a burrito from their pockets and ate them down quickly.

Bridgette watched this with a scowl as though in anticipation of their next move and quickly dashed off to the nearest drug store to purchase something and soon came back with a cylindrical object in a plastic bag.

The boys then turned their backsides to the girls and passed gas quite audibly. The boys were giggling at each other when they heard something being sprayed and they turned around to see Bridgette spraying a natural air deodorizer towards them and thus rendering their attack useless.

"Man, just who the heck is this girl anyways?" asked Butch in astonishment.

"_**That's it**_; I was going to go easy on you boys, but now all you've succeeded in doing is _making me completely furious! __**I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU THREE LEARN YOUR PLACE!**_ Crescent Blade!" Bridgette called out as she released two crescent-shaped blasts of energy; they combined into one large crescent, and then the boys were about to flee.

The blast connected into the three boys and sent them flying and disappearing in a star-flash.

"Um, weren't we supposed to apprehend and arrest them?" inquired Bubbles innocently.

"Oh, for the love of…" Buttercup started to say as she face-palmed herself.

"Bridgette, I had no idea you had a temper like that," Blossom said. "You totally gave the Rowdyruffs what was coming to them."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bridgette said. "But we should at least report to the mayor who were the ones that caused this junk to the city."

"You're right," Buttercup said. "But even _my _rage doesn't go as far as yours did."

"I really don't care about that," Bubbles said. "Bridgette was awesome!"

* * *

The quartet then headed back to the lab, where the mayor, Ms. Bellum, the Professor, Ken, and Poochi were.

"So, have you girls found the culprits?" Ken asked.

"We sure have." Bubbles said.

"So who were they?" The Mayor asked.

"It was just as we thought: the culprits were the Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, we totally got them good!" Bubbles said, smiling.

"Bridgette certainly did good for her first time." Buttercup said.

"She was a big help to us." Blossom said.

"But we stopped them!" Bubbles said.

"Excuse me, but why are _all four of us_ getting the credit when _you three_ fell for their childish tricks while _**I**_was the one teaching those three pests their place?"

"**HEL-LO~! **_**WE **_**were the ones who **_**figured out**_** those punks were the ones that did it!" **Buttercup hollered back.

"Girls!" The Mayor said. "Whoever gets the credit is a minor issue! What's important is that all four of you stopped the Rowdyruff Boys from doing any more damage to the city!"

"He has a point there." Blossom said.

"Hello? Is this the New Townsville cleaning service? You've got your work cut out for you today. You're already on it? You're great," Ms. Bellum said, as she then hung up her cell phone. "Now the cleaning crew is on the job and is cleaning up the city."

"That's a relief," Bubbles said. "Now our town can be beautiful again!"

"Hey, why not use some of our privileges to treat Bridgette as a way of celebrating her victory?" Blossom said.

"Sounds good to me!" Buttercup said.

"Why not we go get some cupcakes to eat? Maybe even buy Bridgette some new clothes?" Bubbles suggested.

"No need for that," Bridgette said, catching her friends off-guard. "I'll be _making _cupcakes for you to say 'thank you' for showing me true friendship despite my rudeness earlier."

"You mean it?!" Blossom said.

"Sure do. I had to do a lot of the housework while my parents were fighting; so cooking was part of the package. But I've always been good in the kitchen." Bridgette said.

"Well, Bridgette, knock yourself out and bake up a storm!" Everyone said.

"Thanks, but first things first: getting this awful feeling from the braid out of my hair." Bridgette said, as she started brushing her hair to straighten it out from the braid. She put the hairbrush down on the counter away from the cooking station, and then she got to work. She put on an apron, tied her hair back, washed her hands, and then turned the oven on.

Everyone was relaxing as Bridgette was baking cupcakes.

Bridgette was using a stand mixer to mix the batter. She added a few eggs and a splash of vanilla extract. Later, she added a few installments of flour and then put some prepared cupcakes into the oven. Bridgette drank some lemonade through a straw and put it down near her workplace.

She was pureeing some raspberries in a food processor, and then strained the seeds out from the liquid. She also had some frosting running in the stand mixer. Bridgette added the puree to the frosting, mixed it up, and it was a red-pink color once it was fully integrated. Bridgette then used a teaspoon to get some of the frosting out; she tasted it, smiled, and then said, "Perfezione!"

Once the cupcakes were out of the oven, she used a pastry bag to top the cupcakes before adding pink, red, blue, and green sprinkles on each cupcake. Since there were twelve cupcakes, and four colors, Bridgette put each color sprinkle on three cupcakes. She then served them to her friends.

"And here are the cupcakes! I hope no one has problems with raspberries. I put them in the frosting." Bridgette said.

"NO PROBLEM; LET'S EAT!" Bridgette's friends said, as they each took one cupcake and started to eat.

"Now save some for the boys; they deserve them, too." Bridgette said, as she ate her pink-sprinkled cupcake.

Later on, after Bridgette cleaned up and put everything away, the girls then separated for home.

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys were tiredly and painfully slinking into their hideout after having crash-landed into an empty warehouse.

"Hey, Boomer, why don't you fix us some sandwiches for dinner" Butch instructed his brother.

"None for me, thanks… I'm not hungry" Boomer said as he got himself a drink of water.

"Man, you guys should have seen how scared you were of that Bridgette girl!" Brick said after a while with a light chuckle.

"What are you talking about, man? _You_ were even more scared than _us!_" Boomer retorted.

"No way! She didn't bother me one bit." Brick said in denial.

"Dude, you screamed louder than any of us." Butch said with a chuckle.

"_ME?!_ _**You two**_ were the ones who screamed like little girls, not me!" Brick protested louder.

Boomer made no reply as he had fallen asleep out of exhaustion.

"Careful, man, because I think…_**SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU**_!" Butch shouted and Brick spun around with a yelp only to see no one there. "HA-HA-HA! Man you should've seen the look on your face just now! That was priceless!"

Growling back at Butch in frustration, Brick tackled his brother to the floor and the two of them began wrestling together. The two were going hard at it and soon they ran into one of the few pictures they had of them and Mojo Jojo standing in front of the machine Mojo had used to create them.

"Hey, wait a second!" Brick shouted out as an idea began to come to him.

"What, did you see Bridgette again or something?" Butch teased his brother further.

"Oh, shut up! No, do you remember the machine that Mojo had used in creating us?" Brick asked in all seriousness.

"Sure, what about it?" Boomer asked with a yawn as he had awoken from his nap.

"Do you remember how we were told of how he created us?" Brick asked of them.

"Yeah, he used Chemical Z, the girls' DNA, and his own body hair" Butch replied with a shiver of repulsion.

"Why do you ask?" Boomer inquired in confusion.

"What if we were able to break into that same lab, steal some more Chemical-Z and see if we can also find some of that Bridgette girl's DNA? We could then take the stuff to Mojo Jojo's shack and steal his machine to bring it all back here and create a new brother to help us fight those lousy Powerpuff Girls Z!" Brick shared his idea with his brothers.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that!" Butch cheered and Boomer nodded his head in agreement.

"Then we'll wait until tonight and do it!" Brick announced and his brothers got pumped and excited for the venture.

* * *

That evening, after all the lights in the lab were out and the Professor, Ken, and Poochi were all asleep, the boys left from their hiding spots and started to surround the building, albeit silently.

"Alright, remember the plan?" Brick said.

Butch nodded, and then after finding the fuse box, he shut down every appliance in the building.

"Boomer, pass me a flashlight" Brick requested.

"What flashlight; you didn't tell me we were going to need a flashlight" Boomer replied.

"You mean to tell me we're doing this without flashlight? How the heck are we supposed to see in there without light?!" Butch asked in disdain.

"Would you keep your voice down?! Come on, we'll be fine without the stupid flashlight. This window is open" Brick said as he slowly opened a window and the boys began to climb inside, unaware that the window was right over the sunken floor.

"OOF!" Brick said as he crashed onto the floor.

"OUCH!" Boomer uttered as he smack his forehead against the back of Brick's head.

"Hey, what are you two doing lying around here for; we've got supplies to find" Butch said as he landed atop his brothers.

"Would both GET OFF OF ME!" Brick shouted as he tossed his brothers onto the floor.

"Quiet, dude; you're going to wake the people who run this place" Butch hissed back.

Getting up off the floor, the trio began to wander around in the dark when Brick stepped on a soccer ball that Buttercup had left lying around and sent all three boys flying and crashing into the kitchen and creating a horrible racket of pots, pans, and glasses banging together and breaking on the floor.

"That was smooth, man; real smooth" Butch grumbled.

All three boys crept towards the entry and listened to hear if anyone was coming.

"Man, these people must be heavy sleepers" Boomer noted when he turned around to notice a glass with a straw that had some pink sprinkles on one end and a napkin that also had pink sprinkles on it.

There was a miniature flashback of Bridgette eating her cupcake, sipping some of her lemonade, and then wiping her face with a napkin.

Not too far away, Brick picked up a hairbrush and noticed the brown hairs clinging to the teeth.

There was a miniature flashback of Bridgette brushing her hair and taking some stray hairs out of the brush.

"Now that we have these, we just need to find the Chemical-Z" Brick said as he and his brothers picked up and pocketed an item.

"It's probably in the chemistry lab." Boomer surmised, stating the obvious.

"Convenient place to keep something called Chemical-Z" Butch said sarcastically.

"Quiet down, you two; we've got to go deeper in" Brick hiss back at his brothers.

Walking along, the boys did not see the bag of badminton shuttlecocks that had spilled onto the floor and when they stepped onto them were sent sliding and crashing into the lab.

The Professor, Ken, and Poochi seemed not to stir from this, as they just turned over and went back to sleep.

The Rowdyruff Boys missed the chemicals, but they did succeed in knocking over a Bunsen burner so that it fell onto the floor where its filament was lit.

"Do you guys smell something burning?" Butch asked as he looked around the room.

_**"YEOW!"**_ Brick screamed as he tried patting out the fire that was now burning on the seat of his pants.

Reaching up, Boomer took hold of the first thing he could find and splashed the substance onto Brick's pants, putting out the fire, but freezing his pants in the process.

"What _**WAS**_ that stuff?!" Brick asked while gritting his teeth against the pain of the stinging cold, though his backside did feel a bit refreshed.

Once again, the Rowdyruff Boys failed in waking up the Professor, Ken, and Poochi.

"I don't know, but I found the Chemical-Z" Butch announced as he had picked up the Bunsen burner and used it as a candle.

"Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens" whined Brick as he picked up his shattered pants and the trio began to head for the door.

"Not yet, you guys," Boomer said. "LOOK!"

Boomer directed his brothers' attention to the plate of cupcakes on the kitchen counter.

"Shall we?" Brick said.

"Let's." Boomer and Butch said.

Although they carelessly knocked over some pots and pans while walking over to the cupcakes, they chowed down on them and did not even consider the fact that a girl had made them.

"Whoever made these is like a professional!" Brick said.

"You can say that again," Butch said, with his mouth full. "Let's just enjoy the snack."

"Man a bomb could drop and those people back there would have slept right through it" groused Butch as he was carrying the Chemical-Z back to their hideout.

"Yeah, kind of pointless cutting the fuse like that…" noted Boomer with a grin.

"Oh shut up!" Brick shot back as he was trying to hide the fact that he was naked from the waist down to his ankles and held the shattered remains of his pants in his hands.

Once back in their hideout and having allowed Brick to change his pants, the boys then ran off once again to Mojo Jojo's shack where they found their simian 'mother' asleep. Sneaking around, the boys found Mojo's machine that he had used to create them and heisted it back to their hideout as well while Mojo slept through it all.

Upon their return to their own hideout, the boys set down the machine before getting some sleep themselves.

* * *

The next morning at the lab…

"_**WHAT IN THE NAME OF COPERNICUS HAPPENED?!"**_ Bridgette hollered at the sight of the wrecked kitchen and laboratory.

"What in the world?" Blossom said.

"The lab is a mess! What happened?" Buttercup asked.

"Another experiment must have gone wrong and screwed everything up." Bubbles said.

"Not likely," Bridgette said. "For one thing: the power is out, so there aren't any lights. Secondly: we would have heard a large noise coming from this direction when and if something went wrong. Also, I think it's a safety violation for laboratory work to _eat cupcakes_ while handling chemicals; look!"

Bridgette directed the girls' attention to the cupcake plate she had prepared the day prior, and saw that all of the wrappers were not only removed from the cupcakes, but none of them were on the plate.

"Mojo seems to be up to his old tricks again. Breaking into the lab," Ken said. "Once again, he's stolen the Chemical Z."

"Isn't that right, Poochi?" The Professor.

"Without a shadow of doubt." Poochi replied.

"You mean he came in here, _wrecked the kitchen_, _**ate all of my fresh-baked cupcakes**_, _**AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE DEJA VU?!**_" Bridgette shouted, with an anime vein popping.

"No, we didn't." Poochi, Ken, and the Professor said.

"And what would Mojo want with Bridgette's hairbrush?" Blossom asked.

"And why would he take her straw?" Bubbles inquired.

"Hey, where's her napkin?" Buttercup asked.

Bridgette was pondering what clues they had: missing Chemical Z, a used napkin, a missing hairbrush, and a used straw. It soon dawned on her what was about to go down.

"I think I know why Mojo would do this," Bridgette said, speaking up. "You girls said that Mojo did this before, stating that he created monsters from items that you had used, plus some Chemical Z and his... ugh, gag... Body hair, correct?"

"Right, why?" Blossom said.

Bridgette snapped her fingers and realized, "That's it! All of the stolen items were things I had used, which left behind traces of my DNA. So, if his theory is correct, and the Rowdyruff Boys were created with the same method, then that means..."

_**"HE'S TRYING TO MAKE A ROWDYRUFF VERSION OF BRIDGETTE!"**_ The girls shouted, along with Ken, the Professor, and Poochi.

"That's right," Bridgette said. "And since my superpowers are a lot more advanced and powered up than yours, girls, I'm afraid we'll be dealing with more than just annoying younger brats."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Professor Utonium said. "Bridgette's powers are just like she said: more advanced and matured. She's also in possession of an extremely dangerous weapon: a pair of swords, so it's only natural to think the Rowdyruff Boy made to be Bridgette's opposite would be just as dangerous."

"We should get to school before it's too late," Blossom said. "But we'll stand by in case anything comes up."

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys awoke later that morning and stopped to look up at the giant machine before them.

"Uh, guys, I don't mean to dampen anyone's excitement, but if we're going to create another Rowdyruff Boy, aren't we going to need some kind of _**GUY**_ stuff to go into the machine? The last thing I want is to create, dare I say it, a SISTER." inquired Boomer as he was holding onto the napkin Bridgette had used.

"Brick, he has a point" Butch noted to Brick.

"So we'll just have to make sure to add in some of our own DNA then" Brick told them as they poured the Chemical-Z into the machine.

Brick dropped Bridgette's hairbrush into the machine along with some of his own hair and a couple of spit wads. Butch then added in Bridgette's straw, a bit of his own hair, and one of his dirty socks, which left Boomer to toss in Bridgette's napkin along with some of his own hair and some ear wax.

Jumping down from the top of the machine, the boys cheered, "Now to mix the contents!"

The machine roared to life gave a quick lurch, followed by another as the machine began to turn red, when the boys uttered, "Uh-oh", and the monster-making machine exploded and sent the three boys flying and sprawling on the floor.

As the smoke cleared, they saw a boy wearing deep magenta and had a brown Mohawk and equally deep magenta eyes. He had a nose ring and a scar on his right cheek. He had his arms crossed, he seemed to be older than the others, and he was smirking with his teeth showing; he even had a fang.

"Well, who's going to get the crap beaten out of them today?" The new boy said.

His brothers smirked while thinking that their creation was a success; they had no idea that they were only partially successful.

Meanwhile a jolt of electricity ran through Bridgette's nerves and then she looked up to the sky in concern.

Noticing this, Blossom asked, "Bridgette, is something the matter?"

"It might just be my imagination, but I think we're going to be in over our heads a bit the next time we see those Rowdyruffs." Bridgette said.

"What makes you say that?" Bubbles asked.

"Just a hunch, but if those guys try anything with us, I'm going to teach them their place." Bridgette said.

"It worked!" Brick said in triumph.

"Yeah, we got ourselves a new brother!" cheered Butch.

"So what do we call you?" Boomer asked of their new punk-brother.

"The name's Bosco; who are you?" Bosco replied.

"I'm Brick!"

"Butch!"

"Boomer!"

"We're known as the Rowdyruff Boys" the boys introduced themselves.

"Rowdyruff Boys, eh? So what do you guys do for fun?" Bosco asked of them.

"We cause all sorts of mayhem throughout the town, knocking over trashcans, throwing trash around, painting graffiti, but most fun of all is tormenting the Powerpuff Girls" Brick replied.

"At least until they get fed up with it and decide to kick our butts for it" Boomer added in causing Bosco to fall over anime-style.

"Do you mean to tell me that you let a bunch of girls beat you up?!" Bosco asked in disbelief.

"No, there was only like three of them, that is until that new one came along; she kicked our butts so hard we went flying and crash landed in a warehouse," Boomer replied honestly. "And it was mainly her WORDS that hurt the most. She called us 'pathetic' so many times, I nearly started to cry!"

"I don't believe this! My own brothers are beat up by four wimpy little girls.." Bosco said while face-palming himself.

"Hey, I wouldn't exactly refer to the Powerpuff Girls as wimpy. They're older than us, they have better weapons than us, and they even have better super powers than us; they can fly while all we can do is skate" Butch replied as he and his brothers realized just how truly pathetic they were. "Besides, I think swords beats socks every time."

"Well, not anymore, my brothers; today we're going to teach those Powder-puff Girls a lesson they won't soon forget. Who's with me?" Bosco asked and the other three boys cheered happily as they skated off after Bosco.

Upon arrival in the city, Bosco began dropping and tossing mini hand-bombs around and even passed a few over to his brothers to throw around as well. There were so many explosions, that the people began to think they were in a building destruction zone. Cars swerved to miss massive potholes in the road, though some still fell into them.

Stopping at one end of the main intersection, Bosco patiently waited for his brothers to catch up with him when he called out, "Bring us the Powerpuff Girls or we're going to demolish the town!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in school…

The girls were getting ready to take a test while Miss Keane began instructing the class,

"Alright, everyone, take your seats and we'll…Whoa!"

She had just barely managed to catch a hold of her desk to remain standing when Miss Kean peered out the window towards the city when another explosion succeeded in knocking her to the floor.

Many other students began to gather at the windows to see what was happening, while the girls' communicators began flashing. Sneaking out of the room, the girls ran to the roof of the school.

"What the hell is going on?!" Buttercup shouted, only to be thwacked in the head from behind.

"Watch the language, Buttercup," Bridgette said. "For now, we need to stop those explosions and teach whoever is causing this stuff their place!"

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

"Right, only don't let your guard down for a second; we don't know what this new Rowdyruff Boys is capable of just yet, but I'm willing to wager that its powerful" Blossom suggested as they all took off heading for the city.

Upon arrival, the girls began surveying the extent of the damage caused by this newcomer's attacks when Bubbles inquired of the others, "Just what kind of a weapon could produce such large craters in the streets and holes in all of these buildings?"

"I'm not completely sure, but…hold it; THERE!" Bridgette started to reply when she indicated a boy standing a distance away, holding two bombs in his hands and smirking at the four of them while the other Rowdyruff Boys stood behind him, also with smirks on their faces.

"So you are the mighty Powder-puff Girls Z; my brothers have told me much about you" the punk boy said derisively in hopes of infuriating them into a fight.

"Did he just call us 'Powder-puff Girls'? I'm gonna _**KILL HIM FOR THAT CRACK**_!" shouted Buttercup as she summoned forth her hammer and began to charge forward until she found herself blocked by Bridgette.

"Take it easy, Buttercup; I know you're angry but let's not give in to his level of stupidity by falling for such obvious tactics to try and engage us in battle" Bridgette said while not noticing the bomb that had just been tossed onto the ground beside them until the last second.

The bomb exploded before Bridgette and Buttercup could move and were soon being obscured from view by a cloud of soot and dust, though their friends could hear the two girls coughing. As soon as the dust cleared, Bubbles and Blossom ran over to check on the two girls to find them kneeling in a small crater, their clothes covered with dirt, dust, and soot, and coughing heavily.

"Are you two alright?" asked Bubbles in concern as she and Blossom helped their friends to stand back up.

"Yeah, a far sight better than those four are going to be in a few minutes" Bridgette replied while glaring at the four boys who were now laughing triumphantly at their brother's attack, though Bosco himself refrained from laughing while he continued to gaze back at the four girls in challenge.

Bosco tossed another bomb at the girls; Bridgette saw this, and intervened by using one of her swords to cut the bomb in half, rendering the explosive useless.

"Good work, Bridgette!" Blossom said only to be tackled by Brick and then they ended up in a cat-dog fight with each other.

"Blossom, this is no time to play 'cat-and-mouse' with your counterpart!" Buttercup shouted.

However, Boomer and Butch then tackled Bubbles and Buttercup, respectively, and then Bridgette was left alone to face Bosco.

"Well, this figures…" Bridgette muttered.

As she was watching her friends tangle with their counterparts, she could tell things were getting really bad; not to mention rather gross. However, she was able to notice that Bosco tossed a bomb in her direction; in response, she drew one of her swords, and then did a vertical spin to slice the bomb in half, rendering it defective.

Bridgette growled at her counterpart, but Bosco seemed to be looking at her differently; not in a hostile manner, but something else. What it was, Bridgette had no clue, but she knew it was anything but good.

Bosco lunged forward and tried to punch Bridgette atop the head, but she defended with her forearm and then did a flip-kick into Bosco's stomach, knocking him back.

He retaliated by kicking Bridgette back, as she had to kick him while turning her back on him. Bridgette was then shoved into the pavement and then she soon stood back up, but she shook her head in distress and then all the debris was off of her body.

"Bridgette!" The girls shouted.

"Now's not the time to worry about me, girls!" Bridgette said. "Fight those others. I'll handle this punk-rock nut-job!"

'_Hm… Diligent.' _Bosco thought, as he tossed a bomb in Bridgette's direction.

Seeing this, Bridgette did a round off to the left and shouted, "GIRLS, HIT THE DIRT!"

The girls ducked and shoved their counterparts out of the way as they dodged the bomb. As it exploded, the boys were flung back to their brother and then they started grimacing from their wounds.

"Now I see what you guys were talking about," Bosco said. "For girls, they're real fighters."

"Told you," Boomer said. "And that new pink-clad one is the worst! She didn't even have to lay a finger on us, and it felt like daggers were piercing us."

"Exactly how is that possible?" Bosco asked.

"Simple: WORDS _**CAN **_HURT!" Bridgette said, as she belted Bosco in the face out of nowhere.

"Go, Bridgette!" Blossom said.

"You can do it!" Buttercup said.

"Know your place!" Bridgette shouted, as she did an uppercut.

'_Quite a martial artist,' _Bosco thought, getting intrigued. As he was belted in his stomach, he felt like there was an adrenaline rush going through his body. _'One tough cookie'_

Bosco retaliated with a kick to Bridgette stomach and then grabbed her by her ankles. He then threw her into a wall, but Bridgette was up in the air once again. This time, she drew her swords, put them out to her sides, and then started spinning at a very high speed, causing her to create a tornado with a serrated, cutting edge. Bosco was then sucked into the twister, and then thrown out from the top of it, and landed on the ground.

Bridgette landed in front of him, and said, "Had enough, punk?"

"Not even close!" Bosco said, as he stood up. _'Intelligent… She's a smart one.'_

Bridgette kicked Bosco in the head and knocked him to the ground, but he kicked Bridgette back with a spinning kick and Bridgette was thrown back into a wall. However, she used her legs to push off and then punched Bosco in the stomach.

"Those two are fighting it out like cats and mice," Brick said, as he and his brothers took cover. "That new girl really is something else."

"Don't say something like that! You sound like you're a fan." Boomer said.

As Bosco and Bridgette were colliding and separating in thin air, their attacks kept colliding and neither one was letting up on the fight.

"Is it just me, or is Bridgette really angry?" Bubbles said.

"It's not you." Buttercup and Blossom said.

Bridgette and Bosco kept up their fight, and Bosco was starting to feel something other than the desire to fight Bridgette. He acted on this instinct, and pinned her to a wall.

"Alright, what are you planning NOW?" Bridgette asked.

Bosco was just looking into Bridgette's eyes with a combination of lust and love. He just tilted her chin up, and then out of nowhere, kissed Bridgette on the lips, much to her own shock.

Brick and his brothers then turned pure white in shock while Blossom was covering her eyes, Bubbles was blushing and covering her eyes, and Buttercup had her back turned on the scene and gagging.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Brick shouted, angry.

"We're going to give him a good talking to when we're done here!" Boomer shouted, also upset.

"What is he thinking?!" Butch said.

After Bosco ended the kiss, he made distance between himself and Bridgette; Bridgette, however, was not too happy about what just went down. In fact, her aura flared up, tears were running down her face, and then her temper reached beyond the boiling point.

"Uh-oh," Brick and Blossom simultaneously said. "He's SO dead now."

"How do you like that, kitty cat?" Bosco said, looking at his knuckles in slight arrogance.

He was about to get his answer; in pure anger, Bridgette slammed her balled fist into Bosco's face; while he was flung back into the wall, Bridgette shouted, with tears in her eyes, _**"DO YOU REALY THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO FORCE A KISS ON **_**ME?! **_**YOU SHOULD JUST KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right about that!" Brick shouted, as he and his brothers grabbed Bosco by the shirt, and then they started skating home, in anger.

"This isn't over, you wimps!" Boomer shouted.

Bridgette was still in her anger state when her tears fell on the ground. The girls were looking at their friend in concern, wondering what they should do to cheer their friend up.

"Bridgette… I guess you're upset over having your kiss stolen." Blossom said.

Bridgette nodded, and said, "It was my first kiss, too…"

"OUCH!" Bubbles said. "That must have made it even worse."

"I wouldn't know, though." Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"Let's just get back to the lab and file a report." Blossom said.

Bridgette was lagging behind, as she was really upset with having her first kiss stolen from her.

* * *

As for the boys, they were back in their hideout…

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"**_ The boys shouted to their new brother.

"What did you _think_ it was?" Bosco inquired.

"You… YOU… _**YOU KISSED A POWERPUFF GIRL!**_" Brick said, rather upset.

"Then it's exactly what it was." Bosco said, casually.

"I can't believe you!" Butch said. "Air kisses from those hideous things is one thing, but a full-on _LIP KISS_?! Are you _TRYING_ to throw yourself into an unconscious shock? That's what happened to _us_!"

"Tell me: was it immediately after you received the kiss?" Bosco asked.

The boys nodded in response to this question.

"Then I'm **PERFECTLY FINE**, guys. This type of thing is normal at your age. Funny; biologically speaking, I'm about fifteen or sixteen years old, and I was just born, too."

"_Normal?!_ You call kissing a girl _**NORMAL?!**_" Brick asked.

"Yes," Bosco said. "Teen boys start having changes in their bodies and emotions. Right around now, you SHOULD be getting over your fear of girls and cooties, since sooner or later, you'll be falling in love."

"Weird thing is that Bridgette called us 'pathetic' just because we still think cooties are real…" Boomer said.

"Then she's right," Bosco said. "You three are too pathetic for me to call 'my brothers'. So until you three have matured psychologically, don't expect me to hang out with you."

Bosco then left the hideout, leaving his brothers in shock of what just happened.

"Is it just me, or was our experiment a failure?" Butch asked.

"It was a failure…" Boomer and Brick said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was still lying on the couch and crying since her first kiss was stolen. Blossom and the others were talking about what had happened to Ken and the others, and needless to say, they were pretty surprised.

"I would have thought those boys wouldn't have matured up to the girls' age. I guess since this new boy was created out of Bridgette's DNA, his psyche is as mature as hers." Ken said.

"That makes sense." Bubbles said.

However, Bridgette was bawling into one of her pillows as she was distraught at the thought of her first kiss being stolen.

"Ugh… I wish she'd just get over it." Buttercup said.

_**"HOW CAN A GIRL GET OVER THEIR FIRST KISS?!"**_ Blossom and Bubbles shouted.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Buttercup said. "I just don't see what the big deal is."

"It's not easy for a girl to forget their first kiss, especially if it was stolen or something." Blossom said.

"Yeah, like the time you kissed a frog by mistake." Bubbles said.

"Did you HAVE to go and bring that up?!" Blossom asked, really upset with that comment.

"Calm down, will you?" The Professor said. "As far as I'm concerned, the boys are getting a little more formidable, but Bridgette is more that they've bargained for."

The girls were still looking at Bridgette in concern.

* * *

Later on after Bridgette had managed to stop crying, the girls headed off for home with Blossom and Bridgette walking side by side. Noticing her friend's dour attitude, Blossom kept trying to think of a way to cheer her up when an idea came to mind.

"You know, I remember my first kiss and it wasn't what I had hoped it would be either" Blossom told Bridgette.

"Why, did someone force it up you, too?" Bridgette asked in a sassy manner.

"No, but I was duped into giving it up" Blossom replied while brushing off Bridgette's attitude.

"How so?" Bridgette asked as she briefly paused to look at her friend in confusion.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Frog Prince? Well, once I had met a frog that I had thought was a Prince who had been struck by Black Z Rays and had been turned into a frog prince. So I finally agreed to his beckoning of me and gave him my first kiss in hopes of getting my prince; boy was that a mistake" Blossom started telling Bridgette.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked in concern.

"Turned out that instead of a prince being struck my Black Z Rays, he was instead a FROG that had been struck by the Black Z Rays and thus turned into a Frog Prince" Blossom replied with a disgusted shiver of repulsion.

"You mean to tell me that you..." Bridgette started to say.

"Yep, I kiss a frog and felt so utterly humiliated and disgusted that I went back to the lab and washed my lips and brushed my teeth for an hour straight. I almost felt like I was going to have to wear a bag over my head for the rest of my life" Blossom confessed with a sigh but soon began laughing along with Bridgette.

"Thanks for telling me that, Blossom; I do kind of feel a bit better" Bridgette said once she had stopped laughing.

"Hey, just remember, it's not officially your first kiss unless you return it to the one giving it to you. That frog kiss me back, but you didn't really return Bosco's kiss, so it doesn't count in your case" Blossom told her as the two shared a quick hug before separating to turn opposite directions towards their respective homes.

* * *

**That was a fun chapter, wasn't it?! I knew that the RRB would get what was coming to them, soon. Let's see what happens next!**

**Cody is being released from the hospital, and how he's working up the courage to confess to Bubbles! Will it go well?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for FIRST LOVE to take the stage! Cody is FINALLY being released from the hospital, and this time, it's permanent! Bubbles can't be happier, and the girls are just as happy for Bubbles, but as for her fans… Who knows what THEY'RE thinking about all of this. Can Cody and Bubbles keep their relationship afloat with other boys trying to snag Bubbles away? To find out, READ, REVIEW, AND FAVOR!**

* * *

_Meeting Cody: The Date of First Love_

That evening, Bubbles arrived back at her house and then she was walking through the house when she saw her grandmother on the phone.

"Bubbles, you have a phone call; it sounds like a very handsome young man" Bubbles grandmother informed her happily.

"Okay, Granny" Bubbles said while rolling her eyes to the ceiling; her grandmother always got excited whenever a young man called her. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bubbles, care to guess who this is?" a familiar voice replied on the other end of the line.

"Cody, how nice of you to call me!" Bubbles said happily.

"Actually, I, uh, what I want to say is, uh, well, you see I'm... really-looking-forward-to-seeing-you-in-school-tomorrow!" Cody said nervously, running his words together.

"What do you mean... Cody, does this mean what I think it means?!" Bubbles asked with a gasp as her eyes lit up brightly.

"Yeah, I got out of the hospital today and am to report to classes tomorrow morning" Cody said. "And I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."

"As am I…" Bubbles said happily with a sniffle, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next morning, the girls met up early in front of the school since they were get their homeroom to get the classroom ready for the day.

"Well, you look abnormally happy this morning, Bubbles" Bridgette noticed with a smile.

"Yep, I got a call from Cody last night. He was released from the hospital yesterday and is scheduled to be in our class!" Bubbles exclaimed happily as Blossom squealed and cheered along with her.

"Who's Cody?" Bridgette asked of Buttercup in confusion.

"A boy that Bubbles has had a crush upon since she was in kindergarten; actually, more to the point, her first love. But due to an illness, she never met him again until we were in Junior High School as he was in the hospital." Buttercup replied, dryly.

"Oh, okay" Bridgette replied and let it go at that. However, her instincts were telling her that there was a lot more to the story than what she was hearing.

Bubbles was sweeping the floor of their homeroom when a young man with blonde hair walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes as he said, "Guess who."

Bubbles gasped in excitement and turned to see Cody behind her and she instantly wrapped her arms around him as she exclaimed, "CODY! You're here, you're here!"

Blossom smiled at them romantically, Buttercup turned her back to keep from wanting to hurl, while Bridgette just looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Um, guys, can this dude be trusted?" Bridgette asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Blossom said.

"I'm just saying that this guy knows more than what he's letting on." Bridgette said.

"Oops," Blossom said. "I guess we forgot to mention that with the exception of you, he knows ALL ABOUT our superpowers and everything."

"What?" Bridgette said, a little upset.

"Don't worry. Bubbles didn't really have much of a choice BUT to reveal her secret. We did the same in order to save Cody." Buttercup said.

"What do you mean 'save him', girls?" Bridgette inquired.

"Oddly enough, he was exposed to Black Z Rays because he just wanted to get out of the hospital. He was stuck in there for nine years straight due to a weak, sick heart. When he was exposed to the Black Z Rays, he didn't transform until a little while later when his desires overflowed." Blossom said.

"Are you serious? Well, that figures. Exactly what did he become?" Bridgette asked.

"A very fast and strong werewolf. However, although the monster's mind had most of the control, Cody's mind was able to take control of the situation a few times." Buttercup said.

"So what you're telling me is that this boy was a Black Z Ray victim, knows about all of our powers, except mine, and _**STILL**_ has not been a liability?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, Cody remembered everything about his time as a monster and the Black Z Rays didn't change his heart or personality one bit. Normally, Black Z Rays can corrupt a victim's mind and molecular structure, but Bubbles removed the Black Z Rays from him. After that, he was back to normal. Nothing in his spirit changed." Blossom informed her friend.

"Okay, so this guy has been holding on to the secret for two whole years… But tell me: as a monster, has Bubbles been the only one that could get Cody's mind to take over the werewolf's mind?" Bridgette asked.

"Right." Buttercup and Blossom said.

Bridgette nodded in understanding; she noticed Bubbles and Cody at the window, talking with each other, blushing, and holding hands. Cody seemed a bit nervous and was stammering a bit.

"Cody, I'm just so happy you're finally out of the hospital," Bubbles said. "And you're out permanently, this time."

"I… Um… Well… Thanks… Eh…" Cody stammered, as he was turning red in the face as he looked at Bubbles. She was glowing from the sunlight and pink roses were surrounding her; at least, in Cody's eyes, she was.

The boys in the class, with the exception of Randy, were looking at Cody, bitterly, and some were even breaking their pencils in anger.

"How come that newbie gets closer to Bubbles than any of us can?!" One of the boys in class said.

"Who knows?" Randy said. "But I'm still pining for Blossom."

"It figures," One of the boys, said. "But still: why does Cody get closer to Bubbles than the rest of us?"

"Maybe they're old friends?" Randy inquired, rather uninterested.

Cody was still staring at Bubbles with his heart rate accelerating and he was sweating heavily.

'_What's the matter with me? Sure, this has happened before, but WHY? Why do I feel like I want to keep Bubbles right here, next to me?'_ Cody thought, as he was listening to Bubbles as she was talking about her adventures with Bridgette.

Cody then broke off from Bubbles for the moment, and turned around as he walked back to his desk to study for the next exams. His cheeks were rose red, he seemed to be sweating, and he was breathing heavily.

Bridgette then noticed this and asked her friends, "Did you ever find some information on if Cody happens to return Bubbles' affections?"

"No, but he's been acting like he does. Bubbles was the only one who ever visited him at the hospital." Blossom said.

"What about his parents? Didn't they take time out of their schedules to see him?" Bridgette inquired.

"For some reason, we never met up with them, nor did he mention them," Buttercup said. "But according to Bubbles, it's just him and his mom. She never had the chance to visit because of her work and she never even found out about him becoming… Well, you know."

"Got it." Bridgette said, as she turned around to see that Cody was glancing up from his book, looking at Bubbles, and then quickly looked back at his book.

'_It seems he's embarrassed. Either that, or something is on his mind. Either way, it regards Bubbles. If he has something in his heart that involves her, it had better be good, or I'm going to let him have it.'_ Bridgette thought.

Bridgette then walked over to Cody, and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, and Bridgette motioned for him to follow her.

Cody then followed Bridgette up to the rooftop and asked, "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked. "You've been acting weird."

"I have been, haven't I?" Cody said, as his cheeks turned red and he was rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind? That might help." Bridgette inquired.

"Whenever I'm around Bubbles, I get this tight feeling in my chest, my heart rate increases, I start sweating insanely, and then I get all goofy and start stammering; shaking like a leaf and stuttering like crazy… I also just want time to stop so I can be at Bubbles' side forever…"

"Anything else?" Bridgette asked. "Like any urges or whatever?"

Cody could tell that Bridgette was suspicious that Cody would possibly want to harm Bubbles in any way, but then he managed to calm down.

"Just this desire to hold her close to me and keep her close. I also have this desire to stare into her eyes like they mean the world to me. I know she's a PowerPuff Girl, but at the same time, I just want her to myself. Lips and all." Cody said.

Bridgette processed this for a while, and then she said, "I've got a diagnosis."

"What? What is it?" Cody asked.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Bridgette said, bluntly.

"What?! What are you saying?!" Cody said, blushing furiously and waving his hands around frantically.

"Your desire to hold her close; your nervous behavior, etc.: it's ALL signs of a boy in love," Bridgette said. "As much as I wish I was wrong, I guess you're a nice boy."

"What do you mean, 'as much as I wish I was wrong', Bridgette?" Cody asked.

Bridgette tensed up, and said, "Don't go there, Cody."

"Fine, fine," Cody said. "Just wanted to know…"

"Anyway," Bridgette said. "You've got a lot of competition for Bubbles' love."

"I do?" Cody said.

"Right," Bridgette said. "Bubbles is extremely popular with the boys at school here; if they find out that you're closer to Bubbles than any of them, well, you're a target for their wrath. Just a warning."

"Thanks…" Cody said, feeling a little insecure, as he sweat dropped. "But overall: what should I do?"

"For what? Stopping the competition, or winning over Bubbles?" Bridgette asked.

"The latter, please." Cody said.

Bridgette felt some vibrations that told her that trouble was coming Cody's way and he was not ready for it. Bridgette decided to warn him.

As soon as the bell rang, Bridgette found Cody, and then she got him into a private part of the school.

"So, you're thinking that those boys who have crushes on Bubbles are going to come after me one way or another?" Cody said, summing up what Bridgette had told him.

"Yes," Bridgette said. "But I could be wrong; then again, my hunches are usual perfectly on-target. However, I'd not let it bother you as you've got a date to score with Bubbles."

"Thanks for the warning, Bridgette," Cody said. "Well, I need to go get ready to surprise Bubbles, so I'll see you later."

* * *

Later that day, Cody was at a formal clothing store. He felt rather nervous to be in there; he had never worn a bowtie in his life.

"This feels SO WEIRD." Cody muttered, as he searched around the blue tuxedos.

He soon found the perfect suit, and then got a matching corsage to go with it. He paid for the suit and flower before leaving the store, and he still felt a little nervous about what he was going to do.

He soon made it to the floral shop and then looked around at the flowers and tried to pick out the perfect ones for Bubbles. Cody soon found the perfect bouquet and then he purchased them with a full heart, knowing that Bubbles would love them. He soon left the store with everything he needed and then went back to his house.

Back at her house, Bridgette was doing her homework while she was internally wishing Cody 'good luck'. However, she felt like Cody was going to need a lot more than just luck to not only win over Bubbles, but to get the other boys out of the way.

* * *

The next day, Cody was all dolled up and at Bubbles' house. He was wearing a baby-blue tuxedo with a blue necktie and a hydrangea corsage. He had his hair combed and was double, triple, and quadruple checking on his deodorant. He was also a holding a bouquet of blue roses*, which had a few Tiffany roses, a few blue orchids, a sprig of baby's breath, a single, yellow daffodil, and a couple of blue pansies.

"I feel like that it's prom night at school and I'm about to ask on the girl I like." Cody said.

He gulped hard, and then with all of his nerve worked up, he rung the doorbell to Bubbles' incredibly large house.

Bubbles then answered the door and she was surprised to see Cody all dressed up in the way he was.

"Hi, Bubbles…" Cody said, as he handed the flowers to her. "Would you accompany me for a walk in the park, please?"

"Oh, Cody, I'd love to!" Bubbles said. "Just give me a little while to get into the appropriate dress!"

Bubbles then ran back into the house while Cody smiled and thought, "Yes!"

However, unknown to him, several boys from school were hiding in the bushes behind him and were not too happy to hear that Bubbles accepted the offer.

"So arrogant… He thinks a fancy tux and some flowers to floor Bubbles? Not if we have anything to say about it." One of the boys said, with the others nodding in agreement.

Cody seemed to have heard this, as he turned around to see what was happening, but everyone had ducked before they could.

Bubbles then came out in the right dress: it was a baby-blue ballroom dress with a short skirt, and the torso had no neck on it while there were false diamonds all over it. Her shoes were her usual pink boots and the boys in the bush were drooling.

Cody then smiled, as he took Bubbles' hand and led her to the park.

They were doing the same bubble trick that Cody used when they were only six and seven years old. Cody was showing Bubbles how to do it right, and then they both did it correctly and perfectly.

_'Phase one: complete.'_ Cody thought, as he saw Bubbles smiling.

"Since when can he do something like that?" One of the boys said.

"Bubbles," Cody said. "I got us tickets to see the movie premier of "Hot Buns Of True Love"… Do you want to see it with me?"

"I'd love to!" Bubbles said, as she hugged Cody, happily.

"Man! I was going to ask Bubbles to that movie!" The boys' leader said.

Cody then led Bubbles to the movie theater that premiered "Hot Buns of True Love". They got large popcorn to share and they were holding hands in the theater. The boys who were tailing them were hiding behind him in the other rows of the theater, really jealous of what was going on between Bubbles and Cody.

"Cody, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Bubbles said. "I'm really enjoying it."

Cody nodded in agreement, as he put his arm around Bubbles' shoulder.

The next scene of the movie was when the male lead was preparing himself to pop the question to his beloved, the female lead. As soon as she came in, the male lead confessed his love for her and then after kissing her, he asked for her hand in marriage, to which she agreed and they kissed again.

Cody, seeing this, started to consider how he would confess at the end of the day.

After the movie, Bubbles and Cody left the movie theater, and it was already past five PM. Cody then asked of Bubbles, "I made reservations at a fancy restaurant…"

"If you're asking me to dinner, then YES!" Bubbles said.

Bubbles and Cody then went to a restaurant of the French variety known as "Lieu de Romance", where you had to be formal in order to go.

"So this is why you came to my house wearing a tux…" Bubbles said, as she looked around at the décor.

"Yeah, since I made reservations here, I knew I had to go formal…" Cody explained, rather embarrassed.

As Cody was looking at the menu, he decided on some Steak au Poivre with some fresh baguette for him and bubbles to share. Bubbles decided on some Coq au Vin for herself. The two teenagers were enjoying their meals while Cody was trying his best not to react badly to the peppery taste of the steak. Bubbles was melting in her Coq au Vin and was trying not to embarrass herself in front of Cody.

"This pepper steak is delicious," Cody said. "French cuisine is really exquisite, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and the rooster is just as palatable," Bubbles said. "It's great."

Cody then ordered some Profiteroles for dessert, and the chocolate married with the vanilla ice cream just right. They were enjoying it together, and Cody was falling deeper in love with Bubbles than he had first thought.

Outside, the boys who were tailing the two were getting really jealous of Cody; more by the minute.

"These Profiteroles are just delicious!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, these are just perfect for us!" Cody said.

* * *

Later, the twosome shared in paying the bill together, and Cody was walking Bubbles back home. Cody soon made it to Bubbles' doorstep and worked up his courage.

"Bubbles," Cody said. "There's been something I've wanted to say for a long time…"

"What is it, Cody?" Bubbles said. "Starting a conversation like that usually means something serious is on your mind."

Cody took a deep breath, and then gently took Bubbles' shoulders. He then puckered his lips and he gently put them on Bubbles' lips. The atmosphere then became that of peaceful romance, as roses bloomed around them and the background became a soft, pink color. Bubbles was blushing and she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck; Cody then wrapped one of his arms around Bubbles' torso while his other arm wrapped around her upper back.

The boys in the bushes were seething with rage at this sight and were NOT very happy about it at all.

Cody broke the kiss and said, while his face was red, "Bubbles… I love you."

"Cody…" Bubbles said, in a bit of a shock. "I love you, too."

Cody and Bubbles then kissed again while hugging each other. After what seemed like hours, Bubbles went inside her house and waved 'good night' to Cody before closing the door.

Cody then smiled while his face was beet red and then he left back for his house.

The boys that were tailing them the whole day were hiding in the bushes, furious about what had just taken place. They were not about to let it go so easy.

"That's it! He's dead meat now!" They said, as they started plotting revenge.

* * *

The next day, Cody reported what had happened to Bridgette at the school's rooftop.

"So it went well, did it?" Bridgette said.

"It sure did," Cody said. "Now that I have won over Bubbles, I just need to make sure I wasn't seen by any of her fans."

Bridgette felt a sensation that said to her, 'we've got trouble', and she knew that it had to do with Cody's love for Bubbles.

"I don't think you were on your date without some of Bubbles' suitors watching," Bridgette said. "My hunches are rarely, if ever, incorrect."

"If that's the case, then I'd best be careful." Cody said. The bell then rang for classes to get back in session and then Bridgette and Cody fled back to their classroom.

"EH?! You and Cody shared a kiss?!" Blossom and Buttercup said, extremely surprised.

They were about to freak out when Bubbles covered their mouths and said, "Yes, yes, we did! Okay?"

Once Cody and Bridgette were back, Cody found a piece of paper on his desk; he picked it up, and read the note aloud; it said said:

_"Cody,_

_You're going to pay for stealing our lady away_

_Bubbles' fans"_

"It figures," Cody muttered. "Bridgette warned me about this…"

The last of the note read:

_"Meet us at your locker as soon as school's out for the day."_

"This doesn't sound good…" Cody said, sadly.

Bridgette then noticed Cody's distress and told Blossom and Buttercup, "I knew Bubbles' fans were not going to be happy about this."

"Who didn't?" Blossom and Buttercup said, simultaneously.

About an hour later, the bell rang out for school to end for the day, and Bridgette said, "Let's keep this from Bubbles for now. But right now, we'd better follow and eavesdrop on Cody just in case something bad comes up."

"Good idea." Buttercup said.

* * *

Cody was then at his locker, getting ready to head home, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Cody turned around and then saw that there were several boys with angry looks on their faces.

Cody sweat dropped and asked, "May I help you?"

"Just who do you think you are, coming in to school and snagging Bubbles right off the bat?! She's been ours right from the get-go, but you seem to get her attention more than any of us can!" The boys' leader said.

The girls, minus Bubbles, were watching from another hallway while worrying about Cody.

"Well, apparently you guys don't know that I'm her first love." Cody said.

"First love?!" They shouted.

"Right," Cody said. "And she's been the only one who doesn't sugar-coat anything about my recovery from my heart weakness and if not for her… I would probably still be wandering around the city…"

"Alright, we get it: you're Bubbles' first love; Bubbles is our first love, too, but the bottom line is THIS: stay away from Bubbles! She's ours!" The boys' leader said, as he grabbed Cody by the shirt collar.

Bridgette then noticed something really faint about Cody.

"Uh-oh…" Blossom said. "Bridgette, do you-"

"See that Cody's dark aura is just visible? Yes." Bridgette said.

"Why should I lay off of the one I love?!" Cody demanded. "You guys don't even know anything about her! You're all just sweet on her for face-value."

"Am I the only one who agrees with him?" Buttercup and Bridgette said, simultaneously.

"We don't care, she's ours and if you don't leave her alone to be ours we're going to put you back in the hospital!" another boy shouted.

"Bubbles is my first and only love and nothing you say or do is ever going to change that!" Cody returned in a growl that almost sounded like that of a wild animal.

"Then say goodnight, Cody" growled back the group's leader as he threw the fist punch right into Cody's stomach and thus started a free-for-all attack on him.

"Come on, girls, we've got to help him!" Bridgette shouted as she began to run over towards the fighting boys until a massive blast of darkness erupted from underneath the pile of boys and throwing them aside.

Rising up from the floor and roaring out ferociously, a werewolf like monster rose up, its eyes glaring red, and sharp claws at the ends of the beast's fingers. Picking up the attackers' leader, the monster made ready to smash him into the lockers until a familiar voice rang out through the hallway, "Cody! What do you think you're doing?!"

Turning to see Bubbles as she came running up, the beast dropped the boy in its hand and took off running, passing by Bridgette who fell onto her bottom and held up one arm so as to block an attack from the monster as it raced past her and out the door.

Many of the boys ran over to Bubbles and began asking, "Are you alright, Bubbles?" "That monster didn't hurt you, did it?" "Don't worry, we'll chase it down and get rid of that monster for you."

"Why don't you all just _**PUT A SOCK IN IT?!**_" Buttercup shouted at them.

"Yeah, it's your fault for turning Cody into that thing in the first place!" Blossom yelled so that the boys hung their heads in abashment.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked of them in confusion.

"We'll tell you about it later, right now we need to find and stop Cody from doing anything brash, like destroying the city!" Bridgette said as they all ran off towards the roof where they transformed into their own alter egos.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

"I know you girls warned me about Cody having a dark alter ego, but you never told me how fierce and intimidating he is when in that form!" Bridgette fussed at Blossom and Buttercup as they flew off to find Cody.

"Sorry, but there's no good way to describe Cody's other side without witnessing it first hand" Blossom replied.

"Let's just be glad that wasn't his ultimate form; that's terrifying to see" Buttercup admitted with a visible gulp as she recalled that image.

"I wonder where he could have gone; I mean, it's not like a monster like that can really hide, can it?" Bridgette commented.

Bubbles remained silent as she broke formation to head towards the park when soon the other three began to follow her lead and they all soon spotted a bunch of bubbles drifting up into the air on a current of wind and the girls touched down close by.

"Looks like we've already found his trail. Good thinking, Bubbles." Blossom said.

Bubbles nodded in response.

"How are bubbles a clue?" Bridgette inquired.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that Cody was quite a bubble-blower. In fact, he was better than our Bubbles right here. He even knew a trick that he promised to teach to Bubbles." Buttercup said.

"Okay…" Bridgette said.

"We should find Cody by following these bubbles." Bubbles said, as she led her friends down the path of the bubbles.

"How are we going to deal with Cody when we find him?" Bridgette asked.

"We'll do fine. Just remember one thing: let Bubbles do the talking and keep an eye out for trouble" Blossom quietly cautioned Buttercup and Bridgette and the both nodded their heads in agreement.

They soon found Cody sitting on a bench and blowing bubbles.

"I had a feeling I might find you here" Bubbles said as she sat down beside Beast-Cody.

"I suppose an explanation is in order." the monster said as it gave pause in blowing bubbles.

"No, the others explained it to me already; are you alright?" Bubbles inquired of him in concern.

Bridgette cautiously drew closer and watched as Cody and Bubbles walked down the steps to the lower part of the park, Cody up on his hind legs. She then observed how Bubbles and Cody began to position themselves as though to dance when she recalled a familiar scene from her childhood and broke out in song.

_~Song Number: 'Beauty and the Beast' from Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'~_

"_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Really just good friends_

_Then somebody bends"_

Bubbles and Cody saw themselves back when they first met nine years back and they were playing together with the bubble tricks Cody knew, but then he started coughing up a storm.

"_Unexpectedly…"_

"_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

There was then a flashback of when Cody became a monster and started running around the city. Then Bubbles hugged Monster Cody when she realized it was him.

"Cody!" Bubbles shouted, as she jumped and hugged him.

"_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise"_

Once again, Cody, prior to his exposure to Black Z Rays, woke up in his hospital room and watched the sunrise while sighing sadly.

"_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong"_

Bubbles was talking with Cody when they met once more when he was a monster. However, his black aura overtook him once more and he started attacking. However, Bubbles talked him out of it, convincing him of his stupidity, and then he was changed back to normal through Bubbles' "Bubble Freedom" attack.

"_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast."_

Bubbles then came in the hospital room and then after the two were gazing at each other's eyes, the two kissed under the light of the sunrise.

_~End of Song Number~_

"I'd be so much better if I didn't transform and scare the dickens out of your friend." Monster Cody said, referring to how he freaked Bridgette out.

Bridgette sweat dropped as she heard this.

"I can forgive you," Bubbles said. "I'm sure it was just self-defense."

"Exactly what it was. I had hoped I would never have to see or take this form ever again, but when those boys started attacking me, I just longed for an escape and I became this monster all over again" he replied as he turned away from Bubbles wanting to have a good cry, but not for her to see.

"Give me a chance and I'll help you to return to normal once again" Bubbles said as she took hold of the monster's face and turned him to face her and with a quiet nod, he agreed.

"Uh-oh, Bubbles, Cody, we've got trouble coming" Blossom suddenly spoke up and all turned to see the boys from the school approaching with an assortment of implements from the school in hand to use as weapons.

"Quick, you two get back to school and turn Cody back to normal; we'll handle these guys" Bridgette said with a determined smile so that the two nodded their heads to her before turning and running away.

The boys' leader soon came up to the girls and looked around, shouting, "Where is that monster?!"

"Just like most intolerant people," Blossom said. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah! Why do you think I'm such a fan of Monster High™? No one in that franchise cares who or WHAT you are!" Bridgette said.

"Exactly! Now why don't you narrow minded simpletons go back to school before we show you what kind of monsters WE become when we lose out tempers!" shouted Buttercup causing the boys to start quaking in trepidation of Buttercup's warning.

"So you'd better get going!" Blossom said.

The boys quickly turned and began running away as they had no wish to fight with three of the Powerpuff Girls, especially since one of them carried katanas as her weapons.

"I hope Bubbles and Cody make it back to school before they do" Blossom then said to her friends.

"I just hope Bubbles is able to get Cody back to normal. If not for knowing he was a friend; I'd have been seriously concerned" Bridgette confessed as they lifted off the ground to fly back to school.

Meanwhile, in a hidden part of the school's property, Bubbles ensnared Cody in a giant bubble before sticking the hoop of her wand inside of the bubble to release many more, smaller bubbles as she said, "Bubble Freedom Miracle Finish!" The large bubble soon popped and the many other bubbles left up into the sky, carrying along with each one some of the dark energies that had turned Cody into the monster.

"Thank you for releasing me from that monster form, Bubbles" Cody expressed to her as he stood up and took both of her hands into his own.

"You're welcome, Cody" Bubbles said with a warm smile before taking out her compact and changing back into her street clothes.

"Now let's get back to the classroom before those boys find us and beat the stuffing out of me." Cody said, as he took Bubbles hand and then the two started running back to their classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were flying in the air when they saw a lot of bubbles containing dark energies rise up in front of them.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, Bubbles did it," Blossom said. "She turned Cody back to normal with her Bubble Freedom attack."

"Haven't seen her use that one since she helped Cody get out of his monster form the first time." Buttercup said.

"That's right, ignore the only one who's in the dark about this particular incident..." Bridgette said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Sorry, sorry," Blossom and Buttercup said. "Let's just go."

"Fine, fine." Bridgette said, as she followed her friends back to the classroom.

The girls made it back to the classroom just as Cody and Bubbles made it, too.

"Good, we made it," Blossom said. "And just in time; those boys still aren't here yet."

"That's a relief," Buttercup. "So what are we to do with those kids?"

"We make sure they know where they stand!" Bridgette said.

"You got it, Bridgette, but refrain from any fisticuffs, okay?" Blossom said.

"Hold that thought, Blossom." Bridgette commanded as she rose up from her seat as the other boys were arriving and seemed to still be in a heated conversation over how they were going to get Cody and keep him away from Bubbles.

"What would you do in our situation, Randy? You're the one person who's been on the sidelines in all of this." queried one of the boys.

"Frankly, I'd probably be doing the same thing you are, but since no one else seems to even be interested in Blossom, I don't worry about it." Randy replied honestly.

The boys then all suddenly stopped to see first Bridgette, Blossom, and Buttercup standing at the halfway point of the classroom with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. But it was when they spotted Cody, with Bubbles sitting in his lap as they were talking and giggling together that the boys really felt their hatred boiling over to where they would even challenge the three girls standing in front of them.

"You really should just learn your place!" Bridgette said, as she was cracking her knuckles together.

"And who are you to tell us something like that?!" One of the boys said.

"We're some of Bubbles' best friends, and what right do you have to interfere with her love life? She has her heart set on Cody and him alone, so you might as well back off!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, if there's one thing you shouldn't mess with, it's matters of the heart… And I must say, I feel really sick just saying that." Buttercup said.

"So back off, know your position, and you'd better accept the fact that Bubbles has made her choice, so don't go running your mouths about Bubbles belonging to YOU." Bridgette said.

Overhearing this, Bubbles suddenly looked up at the boys approaching as some of them decided to try to fight against her friends, Bubbles stood up and shouted, "Stop this!"

"Not until we give him what for so that he'll keep his hands off of you" one of the boys said firmly as he tried to take hold of her arm to pull her aside.

"And just whoever said I was yours to protect?" Bubbles asked as she pulled her arm free of his grasp.

"B-But you're our Bubbles" a second boy said.

"Since when? I never gave any kind of indication of being interested in any of you. In fact, I brushed all of you off simply because I love Cody" Bubbles told them firmly.

The boys began to shuffle their feet nervously while gazing to the floor when Bubbles decided to continue, "Back before I ever met any of you, Cody came to my defense and befriended me. He's...he's my first love and if fate is kind to us, maybe when we're old enough, he'll prove himself to be my only love."

"Of course, Bubbles, when the time is right and we're old enough, I want you to not only be my friend, but my partner in life" Cody told her warmly.

"Why you…!" The boys' leader said.

"Know…" Bridgette said.

"Where…" Blossom said.

"You stand!" Buttercup completed.

The boys then backed off as their leader said, "Just don't hurt Bubbles' feelings, you got that?"

"Had no intention of it," Cody said. "But thank you for the warning."

The boys then sadly walked away and left both Bubbles and Cody alone to each other. Bridgette, however, soon sensed something else in the air, but she knew it was not love. She heard face-paced footsteps and saw a flash of brown flee away. She let it go as she saw Cody and Bubbles hugging each other purely.

* * *

**Looks like Bridgette is sensing something, but who or what is it? We'll find out later on. Anyway, let's see what happens next time.**

**Next time, Randy is up to his old tricks again and Bosco is threatening to blow up City Hall! Can Bridgette put these boys in their places before its too late?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Randy is up to his old tricks again, and Bosco is all fuse-happy with his bombs today. Things are going to get wild in this chapter as Bridgette two pests to put in their place, and she won't let them stop her. But what happens when Bridgette finds out there's a lot more to Randy's story?**

* * *

_Learn Your Place, Boys!_

One morning, Bridgette walked into her homeroom and saw a lot of the girls screaming and cowering away while some boys were backing up in shock and disgust. Bridgette was confused about this, but she soon found the answer: there were frogs in the classroom and they were hopping all over the place.

"What the heck is going on?!" Bridgette asked.

She then got a glass box filled with water and the she lured all the frogs inside before putting them back outside to relocate them. She then went back inside and said, "Okay, everyone, calm down! The frogs all are gone."

Everyone soon relaxed and they went back to their desks. Princess said, "What kind of idiot would put frogs in the classroom?!"

However, Princess knew the answer when Randy came in and started chuckling under his breath. He seemed really amused by the frogs. Bridgette looked at him out of the corner of her eyes in suspicion and she went back to her desk.

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup soon came in, along with Cody, and then they noticed how everyone was still chatting about and some girls were shuddering in disgust.

"Bridgette, what happened in here?" Buttercup asked.

"Some idiot brought live frogs into the room and they were hopping wild." Bridgette explained.

Cody had a disgusted look on his face; Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom shuddered and soon realized who brought the frogs in the room.

"What's up with the four of _you_?" Bridgette asked.

"This isn't the first time some type of animal was brought into the classroom as a prank…" Blossom said.

"Huh?" Bridgette inquired.

The girls were inside their classroom during their homeroom period and things were less than pleasant, as people were still freaked out by the frogs.

"You girls ever wonder why _our_ homeroom got stuck with the craziest people?" Blossom inquired.

"Not really," Bridgette said. "Since I usually keep to myself, with the exception of being friends with the three of you, I never really notice. But I remember in my math class at my old school, I was the only one who took the class seriously while everyone else were acting like a bunch of careless idiots, so I was sort of a teacher's pet."

"You were?" Buttercup said.

"Yep," Bridgette said. "I get straight A's."

"Well, this class could be a little less rowdy," Bubbles said. "Especially him."

"Check out the snake!" A boy shouted, as he held up a rubber snake, scaring some of the girls in the classroom. He then laughed, which to the girls' ears, was pretty horrible and sickening.

"Um... Who's _that_ idiot?" Bridgette said, sweat dropping.

"That's Randy Finkleman..." Blossom said, shuddering.

"Who?" Bridgette asked.

"He's the class clown," Buttercup explained. "He's notorious for pulling sick jokes on all of the girls in the class. He's even played a few on the teachers. Most likely, he's also the one who brought the frogs in the room. However, until recently, he never pranked Blossom."

"Why is that?" Bridgette inquired.

"Because he's crushing on her," Bubbles explained. "But I don't see what's so great about him."

"I can't believe I fell for the guy at first..." Blossom said, putting her head down.

"Must be a pain," Bridgette said. "I can see why that guy would never get a girl. At least, not on a long-term basis."

"Yeah," Buttercup said. "He even pulled some dumb jokes on me."

"_YOU?!_" Bridgette said, surprised. "I'd think _NO ONE_ would be dumb enough to pull something on _you_!"

"He did." Bubbles said.

The girls then head a scream when a girl opened up a box and a few crickets jumped out at her and landed on her head and face. They then heard Randy chuckling a bit and then Bridgette got annoyed.

"I'll bet he won't stop for a while," Blossom said. "But what can we do?"

"Who knows? Maybe he'll grow out of it," Bubbles said. "Right, Bridgette?"

"Where'd she go?" Blossom asked.

However, they noticed that Bridgette was gone and then they looked to see her coming up behind Randy. They three then crowded into each other and started getting worried looks on their faces.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" Randy laughed, but then it was stopped when the back of his shirt was getting pulled.

When it was let go, he turned around to be met with Bridgette's angry face. His shirt then got pulled from the front of he was really scared by Bridgette's sudden action.

"Listen up!" Bridgette shouted. "Your stupid jokes are not only nasty and gross, but none of the victims find it funny! I can't really understand _**WHY**_ you find this amusing, but the bottom line is that it _**ISN'T**_! Now, if you understand, then you shouldn't be tormenting the other students and teachers in the school! This isn't a game center, nor is it a playground! So if you get the point I'm trying to make..."

"Wh-What?" Randy said.

Bridgette then shoved him away and pointed a finger at Randy before shouting, _**"YOU'D BETTER LEARN YOUR PLACE! YOU'RE A HIGH SCHOOLER, SO START ACTING LIKE ONE!"**_

Bridgette then walked back to her friends, leaving Randy rather shocked and then he grew a sadistic smile on his face and started laughing again.

"Wow, Bridgette," Buttercup said. "I never thought you'd have the courage to do something like that."

"Please," Bridgette said. "Whenever there's an annoying boy in the class, I confront him and make him learn his position."

"I'm impressed, Bridgette," Blossom said. "I confronted him about this once, but then it turned out he likes me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bridgette said. "It's not like no boy in the world wouldn't like you."

"Are you kidding? There have been more than a few who couldn't even stand the thought of even being in the same school as me, but that's not the important part right now. In fact, up until he started pranking me, Randy was the only boy who knew me for who I was." Blossom said with a light pout.

"Just be glad he decided to go easy on you this time, Bridgette" Bubbles said with a concerned glance towards the class prankster.

"I don't care," Bridgette said. "He has some explaining to do, but I won't ask him about it right now. Homeroom is almost over and I can't afford to miss out on any information in today's lessons. Don't forget, we also have that exam on the Libyan Revolution and Muammar Gaddafi coming up in a few days."

"Why do you always have to bring up exams at the worst moments?" Buttercup and Blossom complained.

"Hey, being superheroes is no excuse for poor academics and attendance." Bridgette rebuked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bosco was wandering around town, holding the same rose he had when he first fought the girls. He saw Bridgette's face of determination and anger inside the blossomed flower and he smiled rather amorously. Bosco smirked and then he took out one of his mini bombs.

"Well, Bridgette, time for a rendezvous between you and me, sweetie." Bosco said, as he ignited the fuse on his bomb before throwing it into the center of the town.

Bridgette then got the sensation that something was going to happen again, but she then shook this off before feeling chills up and down her spine once more.

"Bridgette, what's the matter?" Blossom asked.

"I just felt like the RowdyRuff Boys are going to be up to their old tricks again…" Bridgette said, as she held her arms and shivered again.

"Are you sure about that?" Bubbles said.

"I'm as serious as Broken Heart Syndrome…" Bridgette said, as she sat down at her desk.

She saw a gift box on her desk.

"What's this?" Bridgette said, as she picked up the box.

"Oh, no…" Buttercup said. "It's probably another one of Randy's stupid tricks."

"If it is, I hope Bridgette doesn't fall for it." Bubbles said.

"I totally agree with you." Blossom said, sweat dropping.

Bridgette heard some type of movement in the box, and then groaned as she put the box out on the windowsill of the classroom before opening it in a fashion that kept her from being exposed to what was inside: salamanders and worms.

Bridgette then gagged a bit and then she released the animals outside before washing her hands in the bathroom. She returned back to her desk, and then she glared daggers at Randy for his gall.

Randy then sweat dropped and then blushed as he thought, "If she only knew…"

Later, during break period, Blossom went to her locker and then opened it… only to be splashed with a water balloon. She screamed in fright, and Bridgette, Bubbles, and Buttercup then ran out to see that there was a water balloon slingshot that was set up to be triggered when Blossom opened up her locker.

"I'll get Blossom dried and changed into some dry clothes; you two go inform Ms. Keane about what happened." Bubbles said.

"Thanks," Bridgette said. "That Randy is so gonna get it!"

The girls' belts then started ringing. Groaning in annoyance, Bridgette turned on her video camera to record the lessons and used the high-powered microphone attachment on it. Randy soon noticed they were gone, and picked up a brown, paper bag while cackling evilly.

Later, at the beginning of lunchtime, the girls were preparing to eat their lunches when Blossom opened up hers and saw that there plastic bugs inside.

"AGH!" Blossom screamed, as she stood up and walked away out of fear.

"Plastic bugs? How cliché… Annoying, but cliché." Bridgette said, as she took the bugs out and tossed them.

"I've lost my appetite…" Blossom complained.

"I'd think you would." Buttercup said.

* * *

During the end of the school day, Bridgette, Bubbles, and Buttercup were going over the series of pranks Randy had pulled.

"First frogs in the classroom, then live crickets in a gift box, then salamanders and worms in another gift box, a water balloon slingshot in Blossom's locker, and plastic bugs in her lunch," Bridgette said. "What's next, I wonder."

"Who knows?" Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"You can say that again," Blossom said, as she came into the room with her shirt covered in red paint. "Randy rigged a paint trap for me near my locker… And there were false insects in it, too."

"Again? When will that brat learn?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, but I DO know that if he keeps up, then he's due for some interrogation." Bridgette said.

However, the girls' belts started reacting, and Bridgette groaned while face palming herself. She then said, "Oh, brother… _**WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!**_"

"It's Bosco! He's threatening to blow up City Hall if Bridgette doesn't fight in a one-on-one confrontation against him!" The Professor replied.

"Oh, that coconut head! Didn't he learn his lesson last time?" Bridgette complained.

Fire then surrounded her like an aura, anime veins were popping all over her head, she held up a fist, and her skin was tinted red with anger. She was also growling.

"And that's not all: he's rigged the building with explosives!" Ken said.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ The girls shouted.

"Okay, now he's done it! Girls, I'll handle Bosco; you disable the bombs and get rid of them." Bridgette said, as he determination blew up.

_**"RIGHT!"**_ The girls shouted.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

_"Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

Immediately, the girls took to the skies with Bridgette in the lead. She was angrily trying to get to Bosco before anything bad was to happen to the city.

"No one threatens to destroy city hall and no one rigs it with bombs!" Bridgette declared, as she was getting fired up.

"Sounds like Bridgette still has a chip on her shoulder from you-know-what," Bubbles said. "Hope this fight helps her relieve some stress."

"You said it." Blossom and Buttercup said.

Bridgette soon spotted Bosco down in the center of town and then she stopped flying in mid-air and said to the girls, "You know what to do! Get rid of the explosives in City Hall, and evacuate the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and _**ANYONE**_ in that building."

"You got it, Bridgette," Blossom said. "Bubbles, Buttercup, and I will handle that while you go and get Bosco."

"Thanks, now break!" Bridgette said, before the quartet split up.

Bridgette then landed on the ground, drew her swords, and shouted, _**"BOSCO!"**_

Bosco turned around and smirked. He took out a red rose, tossed it into the air, and it started landing towards Bridgette. She put one sword back in its sheath and then took the rose. Luckily, the thorns were removed.

"What's this about?" Bridgette said, shaking the rose in annoyance. "I am _**NOT**_ your girlfriend, nor will I ever be someone's girlfriend!"

"Well, you'll be eating those words today, kitty cat." Bosco said, blowing Bridgette a kiss.

"Is this your idea of courtship? Because it's pretty odious to me." Bridgette said.

"Nice vocabulary," Bosco said. "But let's just cut to the chase a fight."

"Fine!" Bridgette said, as she dropped the rose and drew her swords again.

The two teenagers then started fighting and it was Bombs VS. Swords. Bosco tossed one of his bombs at Bridgette, she sliced them in half, and then she slashed at Bosco with her swords, tearing his jacket and then kicking him in his stomach.

"You're _**SO DEAD**_ for stealing my first kiss! I've been hung up on it since it happened!" Bridgette said.

"If it's any consolation, that was my first kiss, too," Bosco said, trying to calm Bridgette down. He threw another bomb at her, this time exploding in her face, and causing her to loose balance. "So, does that change anything?"

"For the worse, yes," Bridgette said, as she rubbed the soot off of her face and then getting herself balanced again. "Kisses aren't something you can throw around like your bombs! You need to save them for the one you truly love instead of just for flirting around with girls! It's rueful!"

"Say what you want," Bosco said, as he held up another bomb, this one in the shape of a heart. "But I'm gonna have your heart, darling."

Bridgette gasped, readied her swords, and demanded, "Oh, really? Not on my watch!"

Bosco then threw his bomb, and then it exploded into Bridgette's face, blasting her back into some concrete columns.

* * *

Meanwhile, the explosion was seen from city hall. Buttercup witnessed this and said, "Looks like Bridgette and Bosco's battle is getting intense! We need to move it!"

Bubbles and Blossom were evacuating the staff from the building. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum were already outside. As soon as everyone had left the building, the girls started searching for the bombs.

Buttercup found a compound bomb hidden in one of the chandeliers of the corridors, and then she took them out.

Bubbles used her bubbles to trap a few bombs that were hidden on the walls of some of the rooms.

Blossom collected the bombs that were hidden in drawers, cabinets, and closets.

"Found some bombs in the hallways!" Buttercup said.

"I found some hidden on the walls!" Bubbles said.

"Got rid of all of the bombs in closets and things." Blossom said.

The three girls placed the inactivated bombs into a pile and they all sighed of relief.

However, Bosco and Bridgette were still fighting. In fact…

Bridgette had slashed more of Bosco's bombs while he was tossing them. Soon, the two went head to head, or rather, sword to bomb, and then there was not only a huge explosion, blasting them both back, but Bridgette was recovering faster than normal and was managing to wreck her opponent's clothes. As for Bosco, he managed to throw a couple of bombs into Bridgette's face, knocking her down.

"Ready to give up?" Bosco said.

"Can rocks move on their own?" Bridgette said.

"No, they can't." Bosco said.

"Then I'm not giving up!" Bridgette said, as she did a low sweep kick and tripped Bosco. She then sucker punched him in the face before Bosco retaliated with a large bomb and it blasted into Bridgette's face. Recoiling for the moment, Bosco started jabbing, kicking, and punching her while Bridgette used her swords as shields. She then managed to use the wide, flat edge of her swords to push Bosco back before charging pink energy into her swords and started spinning around, generating a tornado.

Bosco then started throwing more bombs at a more increased rate and shouted, "Bomb Barrage!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then made it to the scene to see Bridgette and Bosco fighting like the dickens and neither one of them was letting up.

"Bridgette, you can stop," Blossom shouted. "The bombs are all deactivated! We found them."

"Not for long, ladies," Bosco said, as he pressed a button. The fuses in the bombs that the girls gathered then lit up. "Because I was waiting for the right moment! Blowing up City Hall was just a front. I intentionally let you gather them up so that way I could activate them when your guard was down. And by 'you', I mean just the three who gathered up the bombs. As for Bridgette, well, now's she's MINE."

"You fallacious…! I won't forgive you!" Bridgette shouted, as her rage started building up.

She was really mad at that point, and then her aura went from white to pink with rage, which then transferred to her swords and her French Braid broke the elastic. She then started slashing in crescent motions, blasting Bosco with the energy and then blowing him away. However, he became airborne and then blew a kiss to Bridgette before saying, "Catch you later, kitty cat!"

Bridgette calmed down and then shouted to her friends, "Don't just fly there! Get those bombs wet to deactivate the fuses!"

After that, the girls dropped the bombs off with Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, giving them the whole low-down on what happened, although they did not mention anything about Bridgette's kiss being stolen. They had to be professional, and kissing was NOT professional.

The girls were soon dismissed to go back to school and then they managed to make it back in time for the final bell.

"Don't worry, Bridgette," Bubbles said. "I'm sure you can get him next time."

"Easier said than done, Bubbles," Bridgette said. "Besides, I can't stand the guy! He makes my blood boil to the point where it could easily go to steam without the long vaporization process!"

"But we can all agree that it's worse than what Randy does." Blossom said.

"Are you saying it's better me than you who gets the torment?!" Bridgette demanded.

"No way, Bridge." Blossom said.

"Well, we should get home," Buttercup said. "I'll see you either tomorrow, or when another alert comes up."

* * *

The girls then separated, when Bridgette heard some banging noises and muffled sounds coming from the other side of the school. She ran over to see someone stuck in the dumpster, head first.

Bridgette then head revving noises and then saw someone drive away on a motorcycle. She just shook her head and then shouted, "Hey! Are you okay in there?"

"It's me! Randy!" The boy shouted.

"Randy?!" Bridgette said, as she got up to the top of the dumpster, grabbed the boy's ankles, and then yanked him out.

Both of them fell to the ground, and Bridgette covered her mouth and nose from the smell of the garbage. Randy had a banana peel on his head, and other pieces of trash all over his body and clothes. He cringed a bit when he saw Bridgette, and held his head down in shame.

Later, Bridgette was waiting outside the boys' bathroom while helping Randy get cleaned up. She used the school washing machine to clean Randy's clothes.

"So, what exactly happened?" Bridgette asked from outside.

"Well, I was preparing another prank when this tall boy, with black hair and eyes and a piercing stare then came up, demanded what I was doing, and when I explained everything he just grabbed me by the collar and then started threatening me. Apparently, he seemed to have made even the most notorious bullies wet their pants. When I tried to comply, I was too scared and then he threw me in the dumpster. Right after that, well, you found me." Randy explained.

"Makes sense to me," Bridgette said. "Are you doing okay, now?"

"I'm fine," Randy said. He was washing his hair and his entire body was covered in soap. "But there's one thing I want to ask of you."

"Hit me with what you've got." Bridgette said.

"Why did you help me out of the dumpster when you could have just left me there?" Randy inquired.

"For three reasons. One: if you were stuck in there for too long, the bacteria would make you even sicker than just a mere cold and you'd smell even worse than you did. Two: your parents would have been worried sick about you if you were gone for too long. Three: even though you're a prankster with no sense mercy towards your victims, regardless of how harmless they are, even someone like you might need help from others every now and again. Plus, I did NOT think you were deserving of being in the dumpster." Bridgette explained.

"Well, thanks for that," Randy said, as he got out of the shower. "You can hand me my clothes."

Bridgette just covered her eyes, and then turned away as Randy opened the door, and reached his hand out before retracting and closing the door.

"No problem," Bridgette said. "My gut just tells me that whoever shoved you into the dumpster is even worse than you."

After Randy was all done, and fully clothed, he shook hands with Bridgette, and then both teens went home for the night.

* * *

The next day, the girls were walking to school when Bridgette explained what happened the previous afternoon.

"What's that? Someone shoved Randy in the dumpster?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, and I don't know why. I mean, sure, the guy was probably trying to stop him, but otherwise, I don't know." Bridgette explained.

"Well, at least whoever put Randy there stopped him from pulling another sick joke." Bubbles said.

"Yes, but it was still rather mean. But I'd be laughing my head off." Buttercup said.

"Forget that, girls," Bridgette said. "We need to get to school. Can't you think of something other than laughing at Randy for once?"

"I guess so." The girls said.

They soon made it to their classroom, and when they walked inside, all was tranquil. No frogs, insects, or mollusks around. Cody was waiting for Bubbles at his desk, and everything was rather quiet. However, Randy had a devious look on his face, and Bridgette knew he was internally up to no good.

* * *

Later on, between classes, Bridgette was concentrating on studying for her next exam, but kept shooting suspicious glances at Randy. His face was heating up and his cheeks were tinted deep red. Bridgette was still wondering why Randy pulled the jokes the way he did, but she was not able to find out for quite a while. In fact, she was just about to loose her cool with another joke he pulled.

Bridgette heard a crash, a scream, and some hissing. She immediately ran out into the hallway to see Blossom sitting on the floor in a puddle of yellow liquid, and there was a garter snake in front of her.

Bubbles and Buttercup then ran out to the scene and Buttercup muttered, "Talk about déjà vu."

"Bubbles, get Blossom to the nurse to change clothes. Buttercup, tell Ms. Keane what happened!" Bridgette said.

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded as they did what they were asked and then Bridgette was getting all fired up, and not in a good way.

During the next break period, Bridgette noticed a gift box on Blossom's desk, and she shuddered. Bridgette was afraid that another prank was going to be pulled on Blossom, and she could not have hit the nail on the head any harder.

Blossom then came into the room, and smiled when she saw the present box, and said, "Aw! How sweet!"

Blossom then picked up the box and put her hand on the lid.

"Blossom, don't do it!" Bridgette warned.

Blossom did not listen, and she opened the box to unleash a box full of earthworms. Blossom gagged and then tossed it out the window.

"That's so gross!" Bubbles said, gagging and having witnessed the whole thing.

"Yuck." Buttercup said.

"Blossom, I warned you not to open the box…" Bridgette said, and then she was at her limit.

"Bridgette, is everything alright?" Bubbles said.

"NO! I'm finally at my wit's end with Randy! Time for some interrogation!" Bridgette declared.

Lunch period was then starting when Bridgette tapped Randy on his shoulder, and glared at him, causing him to flinch. Bridgette then snagged his wrist and then dragged him up to the rooftop.

"Ow! Ow! Bridgette, what's going on? OW!" Randy asked, as he was then shoved.

"Look: I helped you out of that dumpster yesterday because you were in need of help, and you're still going around and playing your usual jokes! And as usual, Blossom is your main target, and I'm sick of waiting for you to stop!" Bridgette said. "So I want an explanation: why are you teasing Blossom relentlessly like that?"

"Why should I tell you?" Randy said, his face turning red, and looking to the side. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, it does all right," Bridgette said, taking out a wooden kendo sword. "Because if you think you can go around pranking my friends without a good reason, then you're in for more than just a scolding from me."

"Okay, okay, I'LL TALK! _I'LL TALK!_" Randy said.

"Good," Bridgette said, putting down the sword. "Now fess up: why do you keep pranking Blossom like this? Is it hopelessly amusing for you?"

"No! It's not like that!" Randy said, his face turning red.

"Then why?! Why do you try embarrassing and upsetting Blossom?! This is the second day in a row that your stunts have sent her to the nurse's office to change clothes!" Bridgette demanded.

"Well… It's because…" Randy said, his fists tensing up, his heart racing, and his face heating up.

"Say it!" Bridgette demanded.

"Because…" Randy said, trying to say something.

"Spit it out!" Bridgette shouted.

_**"I'M IN LOVE WITH BLOSSOM, OKAY?!"**_ Randy shouted.

"Say what?" Bridgette asked in surprise.

"I said that I'm in love with Blossom." Randy repeated.

"Well you sure have a lousy way of showing it! I'd even bet you don't even know the first thing about the word 'chivalry', do you?" Bridgette shot back in anger.

"Yeah, well what would you know about love anyways? You're always the one blowing guys off no matter what they say or do to try getting close to you." Randy returned.

"Don't go there, Randy. Look, with the way you're going you're bound to scare Blossom away into the arms of another man and then you'll be wishing you had remained nice and polite to her when you had her! As I've said, you need to know your place!" Bridgette cautioned him.

"You may be more right, but what should I do to earn her trust back? Easier said than done, I know." Randy asked of her with a sigh.

"You may try apologizing, give her a box of chocolates that actually has chocolate in it, and if that doesn't work, groveling couldn't hurt." Bridgette said.

"You're expecting me to lie on the floor in front of Blossom so she'll forgive me?" Randy asked.

"What other choice besides the chocolates do you have?" Bridgette said.

"Alright, I'll try it first thing in the morning" Randy said as he and Bridgette shook hands while he slipped a 'Kick Me' sign on her back.

"Randy, remove the sign or I'm going to kick you..._**right where it hurts the most**_" Bridgette told him, in a meanacing tone of voice.

Randy yelped as he removed the sign from her back and the two turned to head for their lockers.

* * *

However, just before she could reach her own locker, Bridgette heard a loud scream just before hearing a crashing sound. Running to the where the sound had occurred from, Bridgette found Randy with his head inside of a trashcan that was lying on its side.

"Coconuts… Not again!" Bridgette said, annoyed.

Approaching to help him, Bridgette soon heard the thundering sound of a motorcycle's engine roaring to life just before its rider left the school.

"HELP!" Randy shouted.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and then pulled Randy out of the trash can, while holding her breath from the smell again.

"Whoever did this to you again, it seems you've REALLY miffed him off somehow…" Bridgette said, annoyed with Randy's behavior and what situation he was then put into because of it.

"Once again, thanks for saving me…" Randy said.

"Tried the chocolates in the locker thing before this happened?" Bridgette inquired.

"Yeah, but the guy who threw me into the dumpster beat me to the punch…" Randy said.

"You mean someone put a token of his affection for Blossom in her locker before YOU did?" Bridgette asked.

"Right." Randy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was at her locker, desperately hoping that another prank was not in store for her. She opened her locker's door to see a pink envelope and a red rose attached to it.

Blossom screamed in delight.

"Coconut milk!" Bridgette said. "Blossom's screamed again! I hope it wasn't another one of your darn jokes!"

"I swear on my prankster's soul that it wasn't." Randy said.

"I guess that's the best I can expect from you." Bridgette groaned, as she took off running to see how Blossom was.

Bridgette, Bubbles, and Buttercup then ran to Blossom's locker, all three of them shouting, **_"BLOSSOM, WHAT HAPPENED?"_**

"Don't tell me it was another one of Randy's stupid pranks!" Buttercup said.

"Nope, not this time!" Blossom said, blushing happily.

"Then what was it?" Bubbles asked.

_'Don't tell me…'_ Bridgette thought.

"I got a love letter! From an anonymous admirer!" Blossom said.

_'AHA!'_ Bridgette thought, the realization hitting her.

Buttercup was bemused, Bubbles was happy for Blossom, but Bridgette was not looking too happy about this piece of news. Her arms were crossed and she was concerned… extremely concerned.

"Blossom…" Bridgette said, really worried.

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter! That's the last of the missing ones, too! So, we'll just leave things here for now, okay?**

_***Oh, before we move on, there's something that I should explain: Broken Heart Syndrome. You know, when Bridgette says, "I'm as serious as Broken Heart Syndrome", she isn't making it up: it's a real,** **LIFE-THREATENING** **condition.**_

_**Broken Heart Syndrome, as the name suggests, is the literal breaking of the heart. This is really deformation rather than breakage. In this case, it's just part of the heart expanding and deforming to the point where that particular part of the heart can't pump blood right. The other parts that are working okay redouble their efforts to cover for the 'Broken' part of the heart. **_

_**Although the symptoms for it, such as chest pain, shortness of breath, and irregular heartbeat, tend to be mistaken for a heart attack, Broken Heart Syndrome is a temporary condition, only lasting three days at most. Most victims of this condition usually don't have bad hearts or bad hearts in their family trees, as the cause of this disease is mainly the emotion we know and love 'heartbreak'. **_

_**This is usually triggered by an extreme emotional shock or hormonal overload to the heart, such as the loss of a loved one, shocking medical diagnosis, or a car accident, or something that could cause a huge surprise to the person. However, it is overall a condition with a very enigmatic cause.**_

_**Go to Mayo Clinic for more details.***_

**Anyway, next time, Blossom's finally going to find love! However, Bridgette is not too keen on the idea, and the girls want to know the reason why! Will Bridgette spill the beans? And who is this boy who has his eyes on Blossom?**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're picking up from the last chapter where Blossom finds a love letter in her locker and is thrilled. Bubbles is in her corner, Buttercup could care less, but Bridgette seems to be completely against Blossom meeting this person. Can the girls find out why she's against it, and who is Blossom's secret suitor? To find out, READ, REVIEW, AND FAVOR!**

* * *

_Blossom's Lover! Bridgette's Secret!_

Meanwhile, Blossom was at her locker, desperately hoping that another prank was not in store for her. She opened her locker's door to see a pink envelope and a red rose attached to it.

Blossom screamed in delight. Hearing this, Bridgette, Bubbles, and Buttercup then ran down the stairs and to Blossom's locker, all three of them shouting, _**"BLOSSOM, WHAT HAPPENED?"**_

"I got a love letter! From an anonymous admirer!" Blossom said.

Buttercup was bemused, Bubbles was happy for Blossom, but Bridgette was not looking too happy about this piece of news. Her arms were crossed and she was concerned… extremely concerned.

"Blossom…" Bridgette said, really worried.

"So come on, Blossom, read the letter!" Bubbles said.

Blossom nodded rapidly and then opened up the letter. She then read it aloud.

"_For Blossom,_

_The girl with cherry-red eyes and hair_

_Your presence makes me stop and stare_

_My heart aches for you, a girl so beguile_

_Your existence alone, that makes me smile_

_It turns the grey skies to blue_

_My dearest Blossom, I adore you_

_- Your Secret Lover"_

"Oh, that's so poetic," Bubbles said. "Blossom, you should go and meet this person!"

Bubbles and Blossom were then holding hands, jumping up and down, and squealing and laughing delightfully. Buttercup was just gagging from it and then turned her head away from the scene while Bridgette's face became serious and almost emotionless.

"Blossom… Don't do it." Bridgette said, catching her friends' attention.

"What? What do you mean?" Blossom said.

"Don't go and meet this guy, Blossom! For all you know, this could just be another of Randy's pranks!" Bridgette said.

"Can't argue with that," Buttercup said. "But Blossom's been looking for love for years."

"Yeah! Finally, there's someone out there who likes me!" Blossom said.

"This whole thing the guy's doing is just a front, Blossom!" Bridgette said. "Teen boys are nothing but untrustworthy, selfish, heartless brutes with no sense of dignity and want nothing more than to cause innocent girls tons of pain!"

"Why would you say that, Bridgette?" Bubbles said. "What about Cody?"

"_Cody _is the only exception, Bubbles," Bridgette said. "But trust me, Blossom, don't meet this person! I'm certain he'll be trouble."

"How do you know that, Bridgette?" Blossom asked in uncertainty.

"You sound like you've been through something like that." Buttercup noted, curiously.

"That's not it…" Bridgette said. "It's just… If you don't take my advice and go meet this person… Just don't let what happened to me befall you, okay?"

Bridgette then ran off in a fit of tears while trying not to cry her heart and eyes out.

"Bridgette, wait!" The girls shouted.

Once Bridgette had turned a corner and did not look back, the girls were extremely worried about their friend. The girls then went to the rooftop to talk about what was bothering Bridgette. They each were concerned for her, but Buttercup was not as on pins and needles as her friends were.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Buttercup inquired of her friends.

"I'm not too sure, but maybe it has something to do with that part of her past that she never wishes to talk about" Blossom replied as she slipped the rose behind her ear and slipped the letter into her textbook before shutting her locker.

"Perhaps we should talk to her about it" offered Bubbles helpfully as they began to walk towards their next class.

"She'll only get evasive and talk her way around the subject" Buttercup said.

"True, but can it hurt to try? She needs to understand that we're more than just teammates and school friends, but are more like family. If she needs to, she can release whatever is burdening her and we can offer her our shoulders to cry upon" returned Blossom as they gave pause before entering the classroom.

Later on, Bridgette was out in the schoolyard and sitting on one of the benches. She was sulking from what she said, but felt like she gave Blossom a good warning.

"_As the sun comes up… It's a new day… But it's also another day of misery and pain. The loss of your freedom… Severe paranoia… It haunts an innocent girl in love…" _Bridgette sang.

"Oh, what's the use?" Bridgette said. "It's not like they'll listen to me. They don't know what happens when boys find a girl who likes them…"

"Bridgette!" Blossom shouted.

"Bridgette!" Buttercup shouted.

"Please answer, Bridgette!" Bubbles shouted.

"Right here." Bridgette said, as she was still sulking.

"Bridgette, why did you go and run like that?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, please be serious about this," Bridgette said. "I don't understand why you're not listening, but this person just wants to hurt you. Trust me on it!"

"But why do you say that all boys are like this?" Bubbles said.

"Just call it instinct," Bridgette said. "But I'm being serious: this guy is going to be trouble!"

"But why do you think that?" Buttercup asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Bridgette said. "It's not like you'll believe me or listen… Besides, it's unlikely that it's ever happened to you. You'll find it unthinkable, but it's true. What happened to me... I don't want it to happen to any of you before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" The girls shouted.

"I won't say it!' Bridgette said, as she then left the group.

She then started to head back to the classroom while she felt really depressed, when she decided to find the person who was pulling the wool over the girls' eyes.

Bridgette soon made it to Blossom's locker and then looking in through the slits of the window. She saw that the only things in the locker were Blossom's bags, books, and lots of sweets.

'_Hm… No letter, yet,' _Bridgette thought. _'Whoever has his violent mind set on Blossom hasn't come to give her another, yet.'_

Bridgette then heard footsteps and then she fled and hid around the corner. She noticed a silhouette of an older boy and he was holding a pink envelope and a red rose. Bridgette also noticed that he had some kind of long object on his waist.

The boy inserted the rose and the letter into Blossom's locker, and then started walking away.

Bridgette silently tailed him outside, and then saw him approach the motorcycle she saw previously.

'_Wait a minute,' _Bridgette thought. _'It's that motorcycle from when I got Randy out of the dumpster the other day.'_

The boy then got on the motorcycle, put on a helmet, and then he turned the bike on before speeding away.

Bridgette then came out from hiding and then she said, "If that motorcycle belongs to him, then this is the same guy who put Randy in the dumpster. This is a problem…"

Meanwhile, the girls were looking for their friend to talk to her again, and they were at their lockers.

"Bridgette's always been a bit of a mystery with her background," Bubbles said. "But I don't see what she's talking about."

"I don't understand it myself, but the least we could do is watch Blossom's back in case things get dangerous." Buttercup said.

Blossom opened hers and then saw the letter and rose.

"Hey, look, girls! Another rose and letter!" Blossom said, as she showed Buttercup and Bubbles the gifts.

"Wow," Buttercup said. "It's from the same person, I'm guessing."

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Bubbles said.

Blossom opened the letter and she started smiling as she read it aloud.

"_For Blossom,_

_My heart soars like a bird_

_If you have not heard_

_The love I feel for you_

_I hope you feel for me, too_

_Anyone who will dare try_

_To go and make you cry_

_I'll give them what for_

_With my blade and more_

_- Your Anonymous Lover"_

"Wow," Buttercup says. "He sounds like a better version of my older brother."

"He must really like you." Bubbles said to Blossom.

"And if he's who I think he is, then this guy truly isn't to be trusted." Bridgette said firmly as she rejoined her companions.

"What makes you say that?" asked Blossom curiously.

"Because I just saw the guy and he climbed onto a motorcycle and rode away. I'm not a hundred percent positive yet, but I think he's the same guy who threw Randy into the dumpster. Speak of the rat, there he goes now." Bridgette replied and took off running after Randy before the girls could continue asking her any further questions.

"Hey, Randy, I need to speak to you!" Bridgette said.

Randy turned around and flinched while cowering away while muttering, "W-W-W-What do you want?"

"Relax," Bridgette said. "I promise this isn't going to involve you being called 'an idiot' in the end. All I need is some information on the dumpster incident. More specifically, _who _put you there in the first place?"

Randy calmed down at this and then he nodded. He led Bridgette to the roof and then he started telling her everything.

"I can't remember his face too well, but I'm dead certain that he has black hair and black eyes. He also had some kind of sword on him, and he was a foot taller than I am." Randy said.

Bridgette was taking notes on everything that Randy was saying.

"Okay, anything else?" Bridgette asked. "Like his voice or something?"

"Well, he had a rather menacing voice and I'm positive that he had some sort of thing for Blossom," Randy said. "I think he also said that if it was not against school policy, he'd use me as a piece of wood for his sword."

'_That would explain that odd object I saw on his waist.' _Bridgette thought. "Did he have a motorcycle, by any chance?"

"I couldn't see for sure because I was too freaked out, but while he was holding me by my shirt collar, I saw a motorcycle parked in the student parking lot of the school." Randy said.

"Did he have any kind of flower or letter on him?" Bridgette asked.

"I thought I saw a red rose, but that was it," Randy said. "Is something the matter, Bridgette? You seem a bit tense."

"Okay, Randy, I'll tell," Bridgette said. "Blossom got a love letter from someone yesterday, and I'm trying to find out who it is. Since she got the letter after I verbally beat you to a pulp that rules you out as the admirer. Besides, you conveyed your emotions through dumb jokes."

"Someone else has his eye on Blossom?" Randy said.

"Right," Bridgette said. "I want to find this guy and make sure he doesn't get the chance to put his hands on Blossom. The last thing I want for her is to go through what I did before coming here."

"And what would that be?" Randy asked.

"I'm not saying anything," Bridgette said. "But since I spied around near her locker, I managed to track the person down to a motorcycle. Since I saw someone leave on a motorcycle immediately after finding you stuck, I decided that the first person to turn to for information was you."

"If you're doing this for Blossom's sake, then let me help you!" Randy insisted. "I'll tell you _everything _I know about this person!"

"In that case, did you hear him say his name?" Bridgette said. "Because the key to this puzzle is his name."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you there," Randy said. "He never said his name."

"Well, that's a stumper," Bridgette said, crossing her arms. "But thanks for your help, anyway. I'm going to go snoop around Blossom's locker again. I need to see this guy for myself."

"I could rig a video camera near Blossom's locker, if you want." Randy said.

"No, I think that would just make her a little uncomfortable. Besides, whoever's been pulling the wool over the girl's eyes could see the camera and destroy it." Bridgette said.

"That's a good point," Randy said. "But I'm glad I could help you. Please keep Blossom safe."

"That's a given, Randy; that's a given." Bridgette said, smiling.

The next day, Bridgette was hanging around Blossom's locker again. Again, she saw a silhouette of a tall boy holding the letter and rose, and again, he put them in Blossom's locker.

'_Time for the test of a good heart.' _Bridgette thought.

"Okay, Bridgette, we've had enough of your question dodging," Blossom said, as they found Bridgette. "Now tell us: what is the matter with teen boys that you hate so much?"

"Forget that for now, Blossom. I think there's another letter in your locker." Bridgette said, changing the subject.

Blossom rolled her eyes in frustration and then she opened her locker; sure enough, Bridgette had hit the nail on the head: there was another letter and a rose inside her locker.

"Wow, you were right!" Bubbles said, as she saw the letter and rose in Blossom's hands.

"Can we just read it so we can get it over with?" Buttercup asked. "This whole thing makes me want to gag."

"Fine, and then it's back to Bridgette." Blossom said, shooting a glance at Bridgette.

Blossom opened the letter, and read it aloud once more.

"_For Blossom,_

_My heart aches for you and I to meet face to face_

_But coming to you directly may make it a waste_

_I wish for you and I to meet_

_So please come to the city park at half-past three_

_Your Anonymous Lover"_

"Awesome! I can finally meet this boy in person!" Blossom said. "And don't try to stop me, Bridgette."

"Look, I'm sorry that I tried stopping you earlier, and this time, you should go." Bridgette said.

Bubbles and Buttercup were dumbfounded while Blossom just skipped away happily. The two were about to leave when Bridgette grabbed their shoulders and pulled them back.

"What's with you, Bridgette? First you tell Blossom not to go, and then you encourage her to go? What's the matter?" Bubbles asked.

"Look, I've confirmed it: this boy is the same person who shoved Randy in the dumpster." Bridgette said.

"He is?" Bubbles and Buttercup said, shocked.

"Yes, but he's also got a sword on him," Bridgette said. "So to make sure Blossom isn't hurt, we're going to tail them to back her up in case things get sour."

"Okay, but I really hope you're wrong…" Buttercup said.

"Maybe I am, but this is for Blossom's sake. I don't want to let her go through what I did." Bridgette said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, fine," Bubbles said. "But I'm still not sure what it is you went through."

"As if I'll tell! Now let's go!" Bridgette said, as she took off after Blossom.

"Hey, wait!" Buttercup and Bubbles shouted, as they following Bridgette.

'_I've got to see for myself whether this guy is trustworthy or not. I know Cody is an exception to my philosophy, but other than that…' _Bridgette thought, worried.

"Bridgette, wait for us!" Bubbles shouted.

Meanwhile, Blossom was walking to the park at around three twenty-five PM. She was still holding the letters and red roses she had been receiving and was rather anxious to meet this secret admirer of hers. However, she was worried about the potential danger, and wondered what Bridgette was talking about.

'_Could it have been attempted kidnapping? Or was it something else?' _Blossom thought, nervous.

Bridgette soon saw Blossom and then motioned for her friends to hide in the bushes while following her lead. They then fled into some vegetation near Blossom's position, but she seemed not to notice.

"Bridgette, are you sure this person is as dangerous as you're assuming?" Buttercup said.

"I'm positive," Bridgette said. "But then again, just because someone has a sword on him doesn't make them dangerous. I could be wrong, but I'm not counting my cupcakes before they're baked."

"But what if you're wrong?" Bubbles said. "You were wrong about Cody."

"That's because you guys told me everything about him," Bridgette said. "But we don't know a thing about this guy, so it's not smart to just leave Blossom alone like this."

"Fine…" Bubbles and Buttercup said.

Blossom arrived at the park, with her friends in tow but at a distance and hiding to remain unseen, when she spots a boy holding and talking to a rose.

"Who am I kidding? There's no way a girl as cute and pretty as her would ever wish to be seen with a guy like me." The boy said to the rose with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, this guy's totally weird…" Buttercup said, sweat dropping.

"Do you always sit alone talking to roses?" Blossom asked of the boy curiously.

The boy looked up at her and gazed on in admiration as the sun was shining down upon her in such a way that she seemed to have a glow to her. Blossom on the other hand was having a difficult time keeping her nerve as his eyes scared her.

Bridgette shuddered at the sight of the boy's eyes and muttered, "Blossom has every right to be freaked out; that guy's eyes are giving me the chills."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Bridgette, you're right. This guy could be dangerous." Buttercup said.

"I agree." Bubbles said.

"NOW you two listen…" Bridgette said.

"You're even lovelier up close." The boy said aloud, finally finding his voice.

Blossom blushed deeply at the compliment while nervously said, "Th-Thank you."

"A rose blossom cannot hold up to your beauty and you even put the Venus de Milo to shame with your radiance" he told her with awe in his voice.

"Casanova much?" Buttercup said.

"Definitely." Bridgette and Bubbles said, nodding.

"You're quite the sweet-talker; may I know you name?" Blossom inquired, forgetting her nervousness.

"I am Luke Armstrong" he said as he stood up and Blossom's fear returned as she just barely reached his neckline.

"Such a fitting name…" Bridgette muttered sarcastically. "It figures."

"But as for you, the very flowers in the field look to open their petals, speak your luxurious and adequate name...Blossom" Luke told her in a gentle tone that quickly caused her to lose her fear of him again.

Buttercup just gagged and then said, "For someone so charismatic, you still think he's a threat?"

"Can't be too careful, right?" Bridgette said.

Bubbles was nodding, a little bit charmed by this boy's charisma and kindness, but then remembered Cody and got over it.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Blossom asked, almost swooning at the compliments he was paying her.

"It would be my honor to accompany such a lovely lady through the park" he replied as put a crook in one arm to and Blossom linked her arm in with his as they began a leisure stroll through the park.

'_Nice act, Romeo, but it won't fool me.'_ Bridgette thought. "Come on. We can't let them go."

Bridgette started tailing Blossom and Luke again, with Bubbles and Buttercup following her.

"Bridgette, can't you just come out with it and tell us what you're so worried about?" Buttercup asked.

"Please?" Bubbles requested. "The sooner we know what to be aware of, the better."

"I'll only say this: you'll know it when you see it." Bridgette said.

"Very cryptic." Buttercup and Bubbles said simultaneously.

Blossom was walking besides Luke, and although they were having fun, Blossom was also a bit nervous; his height and eyes were giving her a bit of a scare and she was trying not to let her body's shivers let him know that.

'_He's handsome and all… But his eyes are so dark that it looks like he's staring death… And since my head barely reaches his neckline, that's not helping either.' _Blossom thought.

Soon, the two came to a deep puddle that stretched across the entire pathway and then Blossom grew worried.

"Uh, oh…" Luke said. He then stepped into the puddle and then said, "Here, you can use my boots as stepping stones, Blossom."

Blossom was hesitant at first, but then she crossed the puddle while walking on Luke's feet. Once she was back on the land, she and Luke continued on their way.

Bridgette was in utter shock of what Luke had just done and she shook her head in disbelief.

'_I can't believe that guy just did that… chivalrous, much?' _Bridgette thought. "Okay, am I the only one who didn't see that coming?"

"Yes." Buttercup and Bubbles said.

"We're not going to get anywhere standing here! Let's go!" Buttercup said.

The girls then went back to following the two and Bubbles and Buttercup were still dumbfounded at what Bridgette was so concerned about.

"I don't understand what you're so worried about, Bridgette," Bubbles said. "Luke seems to be a nice guy."

"Maybe, but you never know when he'll turn on Blossom." Bridgette said.

Blossom was still feeling a little scared and was internally freaking out.

'_Oh, man, this is so AWKWARD.' _Blossom thought, scared.

Luke put his arm around Blossom's shoulder as they were still walking and then they sat down for a little rest. Luke noticed an ice cream stand and then asked Blossom, "Do you want some ice cream? It's my treat."

"Oh, yes, I'd love some!" Blossom said, brightening up.

"Seriously? She seemed so scared earlier, and the thought of ice cream totally changes her mind? Tell me this isn't real…" Bridgette said.

"That's just how she is. One mention of desserts and her mood changes completely. She'll even do something she would normally be reluctant to do just for a piece of candy or cake." Bubbles said.

"That explains that. Fine, but that guy still doesn't pass my inspection. If he goes and harms one hair on her head…" Bridgette said.

The two teenagers were then at the ice cream stand, and while Luke bought himself a vanilla cone, Blossom paid for her own ice cream: a large chocolate sundae with chocolate fudge, sprinkles, and Oreo cookies on top. There was also a large dollop of whipped cream on it, too.

"Is she going to eat that whole thing? It's huge!" Bridgette asked.

"Yes," Buttercup said. "She can eat an entire cake if you gave her one."

After they were finished eating, Luke and Blossom cleaned up and put everything in the trash and recycling bins.

"That was a huge ice cream," Luke said. "I've never seen anyone eat that much and not get sick."

"I know, right? One time, I ate a really large donut, and I mean REALLY large." Blossom said.

"You mean the one that was so big she could put her head through it?" Buttercup muttered.

"There are really donuts that large?" Bridgette asked. "Wait, that's irrelevant. Come on, let's keep tailing them."

The girls kept following them, keeping out of sight. Bubbles and Buttercup were still worried about what was bothering Bridgette if Luke was being so nice to her.

Just then, some crazed motorcyclist came whizzing by, paying no mind to Blossom. The girls were scared and were about to shout when Luke noticed the motorcyclist in question, and stared at him with hatred in his eyes. However, this seemed to prove useless as the motorcyclist kept riding towards Blossom and was actually accelerating.

"Watch out!" Luke shouted, as he grabbed Blossom into his embrace and then leaped out of the way of the motorcyclist's path.

Blossom felt really weird being hugged by a boy other than her father or her friends and her heart started pounding to the point of where she could hear it in her ears.

"Blossom, please tell me you're okay! Are you alright, Blossom?" Luke shouted, as he hugged Blossom closer to him.

Bridgette started getting anxious to go and separate the two when Bubbles and Buttercup started holding her back.

"I'm fine…" Blossom said, her cheeks heating up.

Luke relaxed and then with a relieved smile on his face, he said, "I'm so glad…"

"See, Bridgette? He's a nice guy." Bubbles said.

"Maybe…" Bridgette said. _'I don't get it: why is this boy treating Blossom kindly when I know he's just after her for something else… Maybe… I'm actually wrong about something.'_

"Wow. I didn't think he cared so much." Buttercup said.

"Focus! One slip up and he's Romeo road kill!" Bridgette muttered.

"Okay, cool it." Buttercup said.

Luke then had Blossom in a comfortable hug on the nearest bench. He was holding her close, and Blossom felt so relaxed that she was about to doze off. However…

The girls' belts started blinking, and Blossom was alerted to its warning. Blossom did not want to leave Luke's side, but at the same time, she knew that she had a duty to take care of.

"Come on, Bridgette," Bubbles said. "Leave Blossom alone. We can check on her later."

"Fine," Bridgette said. "But we're coming back to Blossom as soon as we get rid of whatever nuisance just had to go and disrupt our monitoring."

The girls then left their hiding spot and then transformed before flying off. As for Blossom's compact, it stopped flashing and then she was happy and contented in Luke's arms.

"I've always wanted to meet you." Luke said.

"You have?" Blossom asked, looking up at Luke.

"Yes… It was love at first sight for me." Luke said.

~Flashback~

It was Luke's first day at New Townsville High School. He was just at his locker when he heard screams of fright coming from the other end of the hallway.

He closed his locker and then ran towards where the scream was. He skidded on his heels to a halt and then he hid behind one of the other lockers when he saw Blossom freaking out with plastic bugs all over the floor. However, Luke was paying more attention to Blossom than the prank that was pulled on her.

'_Who… Is she?' _Luke thought, as his heart rate increased, his chest started tightening up, and then he turned around while still hiding and then he realized that he was blushing hard.

However, he heard some strange laughter and then he looked out to see Randy with a sack of false insects in hand. Luke's anger started rising up, and then he muttered, "That guy is going to be my new sword sharpener when I'm done!"

Later on, he found Randy, and then shoved him in the dumpster while telling him, "No one causes an innocent girl any pain and gets away with it!"

He then put on his helmet and got onto his motorcycle before speeding off, not noticing Bridgette, who had seen Randy in the dumpster.

~End of Flashback~

'_In that case,'_ Blossom thought. _'Bridgette must have misunderstood the situation. Luke wasn't being a bully to Randy. He was just teaching him a lesson for my sake. Wait till Bridgette hears this.'_

Bridgette and the other girls were then back in their hiding spots and were still watching Blossom and Luke together.

"Blossom doesn't seem to be in any danger; looks to me like Luke's being really nice to her." Bubbles said.

"Okay, but don't forget: Luke has a sword on him and he's the same person who put Randy in the dumpster." Bridgette said.

"Whatever, Bridgette," Buttercup said. "If Luke doesn't hurt Blossom in any way, will you approve?"

"That depends on whether or not he stays this nice to her in the future." Bridgette said. _'But Buttercup and Bubbles are right about one thing: he's pretty kind.'_

However, the girls and Luke heard some evil laughter and then turned around to see the Gangreen Gang with smirks on their faces. Ace then grabbed Blossom's purse while pushing her away. Arturo and Ivy then held Blossom by the arms while laughing. Luke was watching the whole thing and he was not happy about what was going on.

"Just what do you think you're going to do?" Blossom shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Luke demanded. However, the Gangreen Gang did not listen to him.

Ace opened up Blossom's purse, and then searched around in it before taking out four twenty-dollar bills.

"Jackpot, everyone! I found $60!" Ace said. "Icy, Arturo, let the girl down. _**Hard**_."

Ivy and Arturo then shoved Blossom down on the pavement, and Luke was seeing red at this point.

"Oh, no!" Bubbles said. "It's the Gangreen Gang! And they've just robbed Blossom!"

The Gangreen Gang then ran off laughing while Luke was seething with rage with a fist held up.

"Well we can't just sit here!" Bridgette said. "We need to transform!"

Buttercup noticed the look on Luke's face and that he had his hand on the pommel of his sword. She put her hand in front of Bridgette's arm and then she said, "I think this new guy might have it under control."

"Fine…" Bridgette said.

Luke then ran in front of the Gangreen Gang and then put his hand out in a 'stop' motion.

"What do you want?" Ace asked, snidely.

"Return Blossom's purse and cash to her, please, and I mean it. Don't make me repeat myself." Luke said, very angrily.

The five green people just started laughing and Big Billy asked, "What can a literally black-eyed boy do?"

"Use a buster sword to prove a point," Luke said, as he drew a long, and heavy sword and put it under Ace's neck.

"Bridgette, you're the sword expert! Are there really swords with blades that long?" Buttercup asked, really scared. Bubbles was freaking out, too.

"Actually yes," Bridgette said. "That's a zanbato, more commonly known as a buster sword. Normal-sized ones weigh more than someone can actually lift, but this guy has either had a lot of practice, is really strong, or both. There are mini buster swords, too."

Ace was really scared at the sharp metal edge underneath his neck and the sight of Luke's eyes was making him wet his pants, much to the green-skinned man's embarrassment.

"Now don't make me say it again: give Blossom back her money and purse, or you're going to pay!"

Ace then cowered on the ground while dropping the cash and purse. Luke then picked up the stolen goods and returned them to Blossom.

Bridgette was astonished at Luke's chivalry and was not very happy to hear that she was incorrect about him.

"_**BRIDGETTE, HOW COULD YOU?"**_ Bubbles and Buttercup shouted, blowing their cover.

Bridgette fell out of her hiding spot and onto the ground while Bubbles and Buttercup were shouting and demanding answers from her.

"Huh? Girls?" Blossom shouted.

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"Those are my friends," Blossom explained. "But why did you three come and spy on me like that?"

Bubbles and Buttercup then looked at Blossom and simultaneously said, "Don't blame us; this was Bridgette's idea."

Bridgette was sitting on the ground with a look of sadness in her eyes and she was on the verge of crying, too.

"Bridgette," Blossom said, coming over to her friend. "Why did you get Bubbles and Buttercup to follow me in this spy game of yours?"

"That sword of his could really do some damage to you if he wanted to." Bridgette said.

"What?" Luke said. "What are you saying?"

"How can I trust my friend's heart to someone with a weapon that dangerous? I can't approve of that! As much as I was blown away by your chivalry, that still doesn't cut it with me!" Bridgette said.

"What in the heck are you talking about?" Buttercup said.

"I think it's time for you to spill the beans, Bridgette. And we mean it." Bubbles said.

Bridgette, feeling the piercing stares of her friends then started crying and wailing. She then managed to sniff out, _**"I'm a victim of DATING VIOLENCE, okay? ARE YOU HAPPY, NOW?"**_

"**What?" **The girls shouted. Even Luke was surprised to hear this.

"You heard me: _**dating violence**_. It really happens. My former boyfriend was so violent and mean to me, even to the point where _I _was arrested for _HIS _crimes. Only my dad could save me from it. When the boy who ruined my life was finally behind bars, I felt like I was free. I haven't been able to trust teen boys ever since. I've always assumed that they were just like my ex and that their kindness was only a ruse." Bridgette explained.

Bridgette then went back to crying, having admitted everything to her friends. She was so ashamed of what her skeptic mind was making her do and she was still bawling.

"Bridgette…" Bubbles said.

"No wonder you were so worried about me. You didn't want me to go through the pain and suffering you did." Blossom said.

"I knew that things are dangerous, but I had no idea romances could get violent. Not that I would be involved in one." Buttercup said.

Luke then kneeled down to Bridgette and said to her, "If anyone were to do something like that to you again, then I would personally use my zanbato on them."

Bridgette nodded in appreciation, although she was still skeptical of his credibility.

"Well, that takes care of that," Blossom said. "Oh, Luke, these are my friends. You've already met Bridgette, the brunette in tears. Bubbles is the blonde girl with pigtails and Buttercup's the girl in the hat and sporty clothing."

"It's nice to meet all of you, and I hope we can get along." Luke said.

"No problem. As long as you don't use that sword on us." Buttercup said, rather nervous.

"Yeah, a lot of people are scared of me at first glance because of my height, eyes, and sword. I'm just so intimidating at first glance, that no one takes the time to get to know me. That's why I played shy and sent Blossom those letters and roses. It would also explain why your friend Bridgette was so worried about Blossom's safety." Luke said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Bridgette said. "I'm a skeptic with teenage boys…"

However, the girls' conversation with Luke was then cut short when their belts started going off again.

"Oh, Luke! I just remembered that I planned to have a study session with the girls after the date, so I'll see you in school and around town, okay?" Blossom said.

"Wait!" Luke said, grabbing Blossom's hand. Bridgette cringed, but was surprised that he was not hurting her friend. "…When can I see you again?"

"Well… How about Saturday evening, for a restaurant dinner for two?" Blossom suggested.

"It's a date." Luke said, as he kissed Blossom on the cheek.

"Okay, but studies call!" Bridgette said, as the girls then fled to hide and transform.

Luke was left utterly confused, but smiled in satisfaction of his first date with Blossom.

* * *

**Wow! Blossom's first successful love! And this time, the boy was the one trying to win her over, and it worked. Looks like love finally is on Blossom's side. Didn't expect Bridgette to be a victim of dating violence in the past, huh? But anyway, Blossom's got a boyfriend! Thanks, Cupid!**

**Speaking of Cupid… **

**Next time, there's a new boy in town with a desperate goal to find a girlfriend. With his personal Cupid at his side, will he find love, or just embarrass himself in front of the entire female demographic?**


	7. Chapter 7

**There's a new boy in town and he is all about finding true love today! He's the son of a famous archeologist and has little to no experience with people his age. So he's all about finding a girlfriend! However, his luck seems to be missing until Bridgette catches his eye. What can Bridgette do to avoid this boy's advances?**

**Oh, and the song in this chapter is called 'Come Fly With Me', sung by Frank Sinatra. Another thing: there will be a paragraph from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ in here, too, but it is not mine, either. Heck, if it WAS my property, Romeo and Juliet wouldn't have both committed suicide!**

**I would put the website where I got the paragraph from here, but this site is very finicky with putting links here...**

* * *

_Josh Jones_

One morning in the city, there was a small house in close proximity to the school. Inside were a man in his late 50's and a younger boy who was about fifteen years old. They were enjoying their breakfast and while the man was sipping his coffee, the boy was munching on some muffins that he had on his plate and was chugging milk.

"Now Josh, please have a good first day at school and TRY not to be so impatient today, okay?" The man said.

"Fine, dad," Josh said. "And maybe I'll be able to find new friends, and possible new love, too."

"Son, try to make some friends before finding a girlfriend." Josh's dad said, laughing.

"Fine…" Josh said.

Josh soon left the house and started off to school. He started from walking to a rather quickened jog as he made his way to New Townsville High School.

"_My name is Josh Jones. My dad is world-renowned Archeologist Hector Jones. We've just recently moved to New Townsville and today is my first day at New Townsville High school. My goal is not only to find some friends my age, but also a possible girlfriend. I've been rather lonesome my whole life, having been around adults the majority of the time. Why? Well, my dad always took me on his excavations."_

Meanwhile, the girls were on their way to school while talking about the boys in their lives. In particular, Blossom's excitement on finally having a boy in love with her, and Bubbles' happiness of being Cody's steady girlfriend.

"Can't the two of you cut it out with this garbage?" Bridgette and Buttercup shouted.

"Sorry…" Bubbles and Blossom said.

Bridgette groaned, crossed her arms, and then said, "Blossom, please keep in mind that Luke is an outsider, just like Cody was before Bubbles changed him back from his monster self. Luke has no clue about our powers. You can't speak a single word of our abilities to him!"

"That's easier said than done, Bridgette," Blossom said. "Did you forget that Luke's father is Professor Utonium's cousin? He's going to find out sooner or later."

"As much as that's true, Blossom, Bridgette has a really good point about keeping Luke in the dark about this." Buttercup said.

"I know, I KNOW!" Blossom said. "Could you cut the nagging, please? Look, I know that I need to keep our duties as the Powerpuff Girls Z a secret from Luke, but don't you think that it's unfair that Cody knows the whole story, but Luke doesn't?"

"I see what you mean, but could you PLEASE remember that our priorities as super heroines are above that of situations that are completely irrelevant?" Bubbles said, politely.

"THANK YOU!" Bridgette shouted. "At least SOMEONE gets it!"

"Woah, Bridge," Buttercup said. "I understand, too."

"Sorry about that, Buttercup," Bridgette said. "I just get so annoyed when boys get in the way of girls' potential. And you don't even know how bad it was for me. But let's forget all about that. First things first: we have to hurry before we're late for classes. We have an exam on factoring polynomials in Algebra I and then we have a First Aid and CPR certification exam in Health class, too."

"That reminds me: Bridgette, aren't you certified for CPR and First Aid already?" Buttercup asked.

"That's right, I am, but it's almost expired, so I'm taking the exam again so I can help in the event you girls ever need me in an emergency."

"Thanks." The girls said.

Meanwhile, Josh was on the school grounds nearby where the girls are, and he was embarrassed at the sight of all of them, hoping to win one of them over.

"All of these cute girls… I've never even been around BOYS my age, so how can I even get a girl for Pete's sake?" Josh inquired aloud to himself.

However, a puff of a white cloud on Josh's shoulder then came out from nowhere and then appeared a little person with wings, a quiver of arrows with red heart ends on his back, and a crossbow on his wrist. He was also wearing a toga.

"Hey, lover boy," He said. "I'm your personal Cupid, and I'm here to help you win over a girl so she can be your lady!"

"My name is Josh…" Josh said.

"Whatever," Cupid said. "Anyway, there are many ways you can get a girl and I can tell you one of them right now!"

"Really?" Josh asked, brightening. "Come on, tell me!"

"It's simple: try singing a Frank Sinatra song and swoon the girls in the vicinity. No girl can resist Frank Sinatra!"

"Wait, you mean Old Blue-Eyes? Isn't he hopelessly cliché in this era? Didn't he die in 1998 or something?" Josh asked.

"He might be cliché, but he's also a classic, and you can't beat that, right?" Cupid said. "Just try it!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Josh inquired. "I'm part of the born-digital generation, and Frank Sinatra is too old-school for my taste. Highly doubt any of the girls here would like it either."

"If you're THAT uncertain, then here," Cupid said, as he took out a large, pink book with a red heart on the cover, and handed it to Josh. "It's my own handbook for boys who are trying their best to find love, just like you, Casanova. If Frank Sinatra doesn't work, then look in this book for more tips. Be back in a bit."

Cupid then disappeared in a white cloud and then Josh sighed before taking a deep breath.

"For an arbiter of love, he's a bit of a quack…" Josh muttered. "Well, here goes my dignity…"

Josh gulped hard, cleared his throat, and then started to sing.

"_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away  
If you can use some exotic booze  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away"_

All of the girls in the area just looked at Josh with incredulous facial expressions, and Bridgette was impressed even less. Once she got a good sense of the lyrics, her face said 'Are you kidding me?' all over it. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup did not recognize the song at all and just stared at Josh in questioning.

"_Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru  
In llama-land there's a one-man band  
And he'll toot his flute for you  
Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue"_

"Is that guy for real?" Buttercup said.

Bridgette was on the verge of throwing up at the song.

"_Once I get you up there  
Where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide  
Starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there  
I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear  
Angels cheer, 'cause we're together"_

"Okay… This is just weird." Blossom said.

"Why is he singing this song for all of the girls when he can do it for just one girl?" Bubbles said.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bridgette then fell anime style and Blossom said, "It's called 'flirting', Bubbles."

"It figures…" Bridgette said, with a shrug.

"_Weather-wise, it's such a cool, cool day  
Just say the words and we'll beat the birds  
Back to Acapulco Bay  
It is perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away"_

"Okay, this guy is officially crazy." Bridgette said, as she started twirling her finger above her head.

"Come on… My older brother can do better than that." Buttercup said.

_[Instrumental]_

All of the girls were unimpressed with Josh's current performance, and they were in for even more bad singing.

"_Once I get you up there  
Where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide  
Starry-eyed  
Once I get you up there  
I'll be holding you so near  
You may hear  
Angels cheer, 'cause we're together"_

"This is just… Ugh…" Bridgette said, at a loss for words. "Is that Frank Sinatra?! Oh, how old-school IS this guy?!"

"_Weather-wise, it's such a lovely day  
If you say the word, we will beat those birds  
Back to Acapulco Bay  
It is perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say  
Come fly with me, let's fly, let,s fly,  
Pack up, let's fly away  
AND DON'T TELL YOUR MAMMA!"_

All of the girls then fell down, anime style, before getting back up, and they all started laughing.

Josh then turned red in the face; he lowered his head in embarrassment and sarcastically muttered, "Thanks, Cupid. _This _is what I get for singing a Frank Sinatra song."

Bridgette then said aloud, "Frank Sinatra? Not only is that overrated and cliché, but it's also weak… And totally cheesy!"

Josh heard this and then turned to eye Bridgette. He could not stop staring at her as he felt his heart race and his face heating up.

He started staring at Bridgette and in his eyes, Bridgette was sparkling with the sunshine on her physique and her eyes were shining with the sunlight in her lovely, pink eyes.

Josh suddenly felt his chest tighten up and his heart started racing even more. He then felt his hands get sweaty and then he was unable to talk.

Josh's Cupid then appeared again and then saw how Bridgette had caught Josh's eye. Naturally, Cupid did what he did best: he took out an arrow and readied his crossbow. He then shot Josh in the back of the neck and then he just let the love spell do its work. Although it was merely imagined and seen in Cupid's eyes, and not by mortals, a cyclone of pink light and red hearts surrounded Josh, and then a giant, red heart appeared around Bridgette, as Josh was the one she had attracted. As the cyclone of romance swirled around Josh, he opened his eyes to look at Bridgette and only see pure beauty and have hearts replacing his irises and pupils, as his heart leaped out of his chest before slapping itself back inside, and Josh was groaning from his heart skipping beats. The cyclone died down, only for Josh to struggle to keep himself from falling.

Josh looked straight at Bridgette, and then he found himself in love with her.

"Who… is she?" Josh said, referring to Bridgette.

Bridgette then caught him staring and then looked back at him suspiciously. She then crossed her arms and then turned away and went back to talking with the girls.

"Hey, Josh," Cupid said. "That girl's the one for you! Now you just need to win her over!"

"The _Frank Sinatra_ plan you gave me worked _very well_…" Josh said, sarcastically. "I don't even know her _name_, so how am I supposed to try winning her over without knowing that detail?"

"Well, try the Great Lover routine, then! Once you get her blushing and flattered, suavely ask for her name!" Cupid said.

"What? You're saying I should confess right off the bat? I don't even KNOW her, name or otherwise, and I'm already _IN LOVE WITH HER?_" Josh said, rather surprised.

"Whatever! Just give it a whirl! How else are you going to win that chick's heart?" Cupid said. "Besides, I already shot the target."

"Wait a second: are you saying you just hit me with your arrows? NO WONDER I'm suffering from love at first sight!" Josh said.

"Yes. Now get to it!" Cupid said, before leaving in a cloud puff.

Bridgette then stared at Josh, and said to her friends, "Whoever this guy is, it's almost as if he's never been around people his age before."

"Totally." Blossom said.

Josh then turned around, took out a hand mirror, checked on his hair, teeth, and breath before taking out a breath mint and putting it into his mouth. After a few seconds, he double-checked his breath. He took a deep breath, and then he turned around to the girls, and tried his best to make eye contact with Bridgette. He felt his heart accelerate and his face heat up, tinting red.

_'Here goes nothing...' _Josh thought, as he then took out Cupid's 'Romance Handbook for Adolescent Males'.

"What is he doing?" Buttercup said.

"I don't know…" Bubbles said. "But I think we're about to find out."

_'Shakespeare? Is Cupid joking around with me?! Why can't he just shoot HER with one of his arrows and make her fall for me? I guess that isn't how he operates. Oh, well, I can't believe that I'm DOING this, but it's better than just waiting for her to come around without acting first.' _Josh thought, really embarrassed about what he was about to do.

Josh approached the group of girls, but he made eye contact with Bridgette, much to her discomfort, and then he cleared his throat, about to speak.

_'Her pink eyes are so lovely. I didn't know such a unique trait existed in beautiful angels such as her.' _Josh thought.

"Can I help you?" Bridgette asked of him.

_"__O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
__It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
__Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
__Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
__So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
__As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
__The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
__And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
__Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
__For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

"That's _'Romeo and Juliet'!_" Blossom said, as she got a good sense of what Josh was saying.

"What the?" Buttercup said.

"I… What the… Um…" Bridgette said, but oddly enough, she was blushing deep red, as she had never heard someone recite Shakespeare towards _HER, _directly.

Josh took Bridgette's hand and then stood her up. He smiled warmly at her, and then hugged her, while blushing hard, but Bridgette, on the other hand, was really uncomfortable with the situation she was in.

Bridgette stomped hard on Josh's foot, and made distance while the pain was flowing.

"YOU CREEP!" Bridgette screamed, before running off to her classroom in a panic.

"Hey, wait!" Blossom shouted, before the girls went running after her.

"OW! Why did she do that?" Josh asked, although the pain was running through him like a rubber raft of rushing rapids. _'I certainly didn't expect her to do THAT. Either she's playing hard to get, or something else.'_

* * *

Bridgette was at her desk, freaking out from the incident and was not very pleased about what had just happened.

"_Ugh… What the heck was THAT? That person… I've sworn off of love, and NOW someone like him just shows up out of nowhere and flirts with me!" _Bridgette thought, venting.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"No… I'm completely humiliated…" Bridgette said, putting her head down on her desk.

"Calm down, girl," Buttercup said. "What are the chances of him being in our class? Ever thought of that?"

"Maybe you're right, but still…" Bridgette said, putting her hand on her head.

"But I have to admit, it's pretty articulate of him to recite an entire paragraph from Shakespeare without fumbling all over his words." Bubbles commented.

"That's true. I love _Romeo and Juliet_ as much as the next girl, but that guy... What was he thinking?" Bridgette said.

Class soon started and then the girls were relaxing when Miss Keane had an announcement.

"All right, we have yet another new friend joining us," Miss Keane said. "Please welcome the son of Professor Hector Jones, Josh Jones."

Hearing that name, Bridgette's face shot up, to look at the new student, but when she got a good look at him, she recognized him from before, and then her face changed from gloom to pure fear.

"_WHAT? WHY HIM?" _Bridgette screamed in her mind.

As soon as Ms. Keane made the introduction, she instructed for Josh to sit behind Cody. As soon as Ms. Keane left the room, Josh immediately approached Bridgette.

"Um... Hi, there. I'm really sorry for earlier, if it freaked you out." Josh said.

Bridgette seemed to lighten up a bit, and smiled a small amount, as she noticed his sincerity.

"You're just really cute, and I think you're pretty." Josh said, blushing a tad, and then looking away. _'What the hell did I just say to her?!'__  
_

"_What is WRONG with this guy? He's a complete nut!" _Bridgette thought, sweat dropping.

All of the boys, Cody included, were surprised with Josh's sudden action. Buttercup was gagging, Blossom and Bubbles were sweat dropping, and Bridgette was freaking out on the inside.

Josh then took Bridgette hand, got down on one knee, and then he kissed her hand, but her reaction was that she turned beet red and then she got upset with what Josh was up to.

"Okay, this dude is warped," One of the boys in the classroom, said. "Not as warped as Randy, but still pretty warped."

"_Please, Holy God, protect me from this nutcase." _Bridgette prayed.

As if her prayers were answered, the girls' compacts started flashing, and Bridgette first pushed Josh away before running away.

"What? Hey, wait!" Josh said, as he chase after Bridgette.

"We'd better go, too. Just to check up on Bridgette, and answer that call." Blossom said to Bubbles and Buttercup, before running out of the classroom to head for the rooftop.

Bridgette was running all over the school to try to loose Josh and she even resorted to fleeing into the girls' bathroom for a second. Josh ran past the bathrooms, and then Bridgette came out of the doorway. She checked around and then ran off to the rooftop. Josh noticed her retreating figure, but since she was too far for him to catch up to her, he merely shouted, "Wait! Come back! I don't even know what your name is!"

Bridgette did not answer, and then she managed to elude him and made it to the roof. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were already up on the roof, waiting for her.

"Sorry for the delay!" Bridgette said.

"There you are!" Buttercup complained. "Just how long were you planning on keeping us waiting?"

"Well excuse me, but Josh happened to be chasing me, thank you very much!" Bridgette shot back, annoyed.

"This guy obviously is not going to leave you alone. Why don't you just let him flirt with you and return his feelings?" Bubbles inquired.

"You guys _know _why I won't." Bridgette said.

"Forget that," Blossom said. "Let's go!"

"_Blossom!"_

"_Buttercup!"_

"_Bubbles!"_

"_Bridgette!"_

After the girls did their group transformation, they did their group pose and shouted, _"Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

The girls then took off to the skies; Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief and then she said, "Seems my prayers were answered."

"You were waiting for an alert to happen?" Bubbles asked.

"I sure was," Bridgette said. "Josh was giving me the creeps. But enough about that: what's the trouble?"

"Nothing too important: just the Amoeba Boys again." Buttercup said.

"Better than nothing," Bridgette said. "Let's go."

The girls then accelerated to the scene to stop whatever the Amoeba Boys were up to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh was walking back to class with a dejected look on his face, when his Cupid appeared on his shoulder again.

"Man… She disappeared and now I'll never know her name…" Josh said. "Cupid, what went wrong?"

"Romeo, you came on too strong! No wonder she took off." Cupid said.

"_Excuse me, CUPID, but YOU'RE_ the one who suggested I go all Great Lover routine on her! Now look what I've done: I've become a laughingstock to the entire class!" Josh shouted.

"Say what you want. I'll be back in a bit." Cupid said, before disappearing.

Josh then came back into the classroom where all of the boys looked at him with suspicion.

He merely sat down at his desk, and Josh then put his head down. However, he got an idea, and took out the handbook that Cupid gave him, and then he looked in the chapter about where the girl he was in love with was starting to play hard to get.

A few of the boys in the classroom then came to Josh, and then one of them said, "Dude, of all of the girls for you to fall in love with, you had to have your heart set on Bridgette Hamilton."

"Bridgette Hamilton? That's her name?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Randy said. "She's notorious for being a smart-aleck girl with an attitude and she's also famous for being confrontational to a fault while only opening up to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She even confronted me on my constant prank-pulling."

"Wow…" Josh said.

"Bridgette also seems to have this anti-boy complex of some type. She doesn't trust teen boys for whatever reason, and therefor she doesn't let a boy date one of her friends so easily. She can't even be around a boy without it being strictly business and that's it." Randy said.

"Come on, you guys," Cody said. "Bridgette is just a caring girl who wants her friends to be safe. She trusts me."

"But why you?" Randy asked.

"Because I have previous history with Bubbles. She and I go back about nine years." Cody explained.

"That makes sense." One of the boys said.

Josh then mulled this over while thinking about how to win Bridgette over.

Back with the girls, they were having some problems dealing with the Amoeba Boys.

Bubbles' bubbles were having no effect on the cellular monsters; she was only bathing them, in a sense.

Buttercup could not flatten Top Hat with her hammer at all; she was more or less inducing osmosis out in the open air.

As for Blossom, the cytoplasmic beings and their cell walls were allowing them to escape from her yo-yo string.

"This is harder than it looks!" Blossom said.

"These monsters are like ants at a picnic: always a bother!" Bridgette complained, as she used one of her katanas to cut through Violet. However, she put herself back together. "Crud. I forgot that cells can't be cut: they can only divide everything from the protoplasm to their cells walls evenly."

"If Bridgette's swords can't deal a thing to them, what can we do?" Buttercup said.

Bridgette was still struggling while trying her best to keep her feet planted and the Amoeba Boys at bay with her swords.

"_Come on, Bridgette, THINK! The chemical properties in Chemical Z only made them bigger and gave them a human nature. They're still nothing less than cells on the surface. Wait a second… The surface? THAT'S IT!" _Bridgette thought.

"Girls, follow my lead!" Bridgette said, as she started kicking up dust particles with her swords in spinning motion.

"I get it! Bridgette's trying to reduce surface tension and make it easier for use to land hits!" Blossom said.

After covering the cells with dust, Buttercup swung her hammer like a golf club and then shot the Amoeba Boys away.

"Well, that could have gone a bit better." Bubbles admitted.

"Ditto." Bridgette said. "Now let's hurry back. But I hope Josh has given up on the chase…"

The girls then nodded before flying back to the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh was sitting at his desk while thinking of what he could do to win Bridgette over. Looking in Cupid's handbook was starting to help, but other than that, he was struggling BIG TIME. He could not seem to figure out a good way to ask Bridgette for a date without embarrassing himself in front of her or the entire class.

Cupid then appeared on his shoulder and said, "Come on, Cassanova! It's not too late!"

"Cupid, you're a real quack, you know that?" Josh said.

"And what does that mean?" Cupid complained.

"I'm just saying that what you've given me so far wasn't any help. I've made a terrible first impression. I'm like a skunk: no one wants to get close because of who I am."

Just before Cupid could answer, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridgette returned to the classroom and took to their seats just as Miss Keane entered as she announced, "Alright everyone, I hope you all studied and remembered what we've been practicing in our First Aid lessons, because it's test time."

Given the fact that Bridgette already had a certificate in CPR, she quickly finished and was turning in her test paper in little time. Within the hour, the other students also finished their tests and soon Miss Keane was collecting them to begin grading the tests while encouraging the class to make good use of their time reading over the next chapter of their First Aid books.

"All of you did exceptionally well on your tests, with both Bridgette and Josh getting A+'s for their extra bits of information." Miss Keane said.

"Thank you, Miss Keane." Bridgette said, with a smile.

"Now, since that's all we're covering today, have a safe trip home and be ready for tomorrow's next History chapter." Miss Keane said, as the final bell for the day rang.

Josh then found himself thinking about Bridgette and her alone, as he was walking home, and then he found himself back at his house, where his father was waiting for him.

"Ah, son, how was school today? Did you make any new friends?" Hector asked.

"Um... Not really." Josh said, but he went red in the face and Hector noticed this.

"Son, you've fallen in love, haven't you?" Hector said, as he tousled his son's hair.

Josh merely nodded as he then went up into his bedroom, and then he looked out his window, while seeing Bridgette's face up in the moon. He then looked at the fresh flower he had gotten on the way home and then sighed sadly, as he then imagined it wilting because of an aching heart.

"What am I going to do? Cupid, help me!" Josh said.

As if on cue, Cupid appeared on Josh's shoulder, and he said, "Casanova, any luck?"

"Not yet," Josh said. "She's avoiding me like the plague..."

He then went up to the balcony window he had and then he leaned on the railing just slightly, and then he looked at the flower once more.

"Oh, Bridgette. Bridgette, my first love, am I really doomed to never make you my girlfriend? Why must you try to shake me off your tail? Why can't you just welcome me with open arms and heart, and let me hold you and hug you forever, since my heart aches like crazy when you're not around, and I always long to be near you? Why must you brush me off?" Josh said, as he got all poetic with the flower and then sat on the floor.

"Sounds like you've got it bad for this girl." Cupid said.

"And whose fault is THAT?" Josh asked.

"Good point," Cupid said. "But love at first sight is always the most romantic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's also the kind that is very reckless. I'm not even sure why some people believe in it." Josh complained.

"You're really difficult, you know that?" Cupid said.

"Excuse me, but this is my first love!" Josh said. "As well as the first time I've ever interacted with someone my age. It's not like I know the social rules; hidden and otherwise."

"That explains a bit," Cupid said. "I don't think going all 'prince charming' on her tomorrow will work."

"And going all Pepe Le Pew just seems wrong... I've seen those cartoons and " Josh said.

"Just wing it tomorrow." Cupid said, before disappearing.

"Wing it? Is he serious?" Josh said, but he then sighed and just went to bed.

_~Dream Sequence~_

Josh had just delivered a bouquet of thirty-six red roses to Bridgette's house. He was standing in front of her door, and had just rung the doorbell. Bridgette opened the door, and then she gasped happily as she saw the red roses. She took them, and then she put them down to hug Josh by the neck, and kissed him full on the mouth, and then he kissed her back, his arms around her torso, and then he spun her around in his arms before rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

There was suddenly an eight-to-nine year time leap where both he and Bridgette were in wedding attire and kissing under the _chuppah_. After that, Josh and Bridgette ran out to get in the car to go to their honeymoon.

_~End of Dream~_

Josh then blushed in his sleep as he snuggled up in his bed, _REALLY_ having it bad for Bridgette.

The next morning, Josh was at his seat, and he was looking at Bridgette with his heart literally leaping out of his chest, anime-style, and hearts in his eyes.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. We're going to the auditorium today to have a special guest talk to us to help us kick off our next history chapter." Miss Keane said, as she led her class to the amphitheater

"Gee, who do you suppose it is that's visiting the school?" inquired Bubbles of Bridgette.

"I heard it's supposed to be one of the top professors from the local Archeological Academy; I look forward to hearing what all he has to say" Bridgette said anxiously as the four girls took their seats near in the front row as per Bridgette's suggestion.

The school principal soon stepped up to the podium to announce, "Thank you all for gathering so quickly and efficiently. Now without further ado, let's give our undivided attention to Professor Hector Jones as he entertains us with the joys of archeology."

_'Dad?! He never told me about this!' _Josh thought.

Stepping aside while applauding and thus encouraging the gathered students to follow suit, the principal welcomed Professor Jones with a bright smile and soon stepped down to sit with the rest of the teachers to listen closely while allowed the good professor to take the podium.

"Did he say Professor Jones...as in Josh Jone's father?" Bridgette inquired in shock.

"Sh-h-h, I want to hear this" Bubbles shushed her quietly.

Josh sweat dropped and thought, _"Talk about perceptive and smart… Bridgette hit the nail on the head."_

Hector then took up the microphone and said, "Good afternoon, students and faculty of New Townsville High School. It is my honor to be here and tell you the great wonders of the Incan civilization."

"Why didn't dad TELL ME that he was going to come here to talk to the school?" Josh said, really embarrassed.

Bridgette was listening intently and she made sure that Josh did not distract her.

Blossom was utterly confused while Buttercup was bored. Josh found this information typical of his father's lectures, and just casually listened.

However, Hector soon started coughing, stopped breathing, and then he collapsed on the ground while dropping the microphone.

Everyone started to panic, Josh included, and then Bridgette took the initiative and ran up on stage.

"Remain calm! It's going to be fine!" Bridgette shouted. "Principal, sir! Miss Keane! I need you to get rid of the podium, remove the sharp clay pot fragments on the floor, and move the presentation out of the way."

The Principal and Miss Keane then got to work, and then everything was out of the way.

Josh was surprised to see his big-time crush helping out his father. He felt his heart skip a beat and he felt anime hearts swirling around him like a cyclone and he felt himself falling even more in love with Bridgette.

Bridgette turned Hector on his back, and then she tapped his shoulders while asking, "Are you okay?"

Hector made no response, and Bridgette put her ear to his chest, and then her eyes widened.

Josh ran up on to the stage and then he began to panic a bit. _"Dad, no… I've never seen this happen to him before!"_

"Dude, are you okay?" Cupid asked Josh.

"No, I'm not," Josh said. "This is my father! My old man! If he goes under... I don't know WHAT I would do!" Josh said, on the verge of tears.

"Okay, he's not bleeding, and there doesn't seem to be any injuries on the outside, but I don't feel a heartbeat and he's not breathing…" Bridgette said. "Miss Keane! Call 911, and get the AED, STAT!"

"On my way, Bridgette!" Miss Keane said, as she ran up to the control booth for the AED.

Bridgette took off Hector's shirt and then saw that his chest had hair all over it.

"Anyone have a razor blade?" Bridgette asked.

"I've got one," Josh said, as he gave it to Bridgette while blushing. "Just please… save my father."

Bridgette forgot her fear for a second and then nodded. She shaved Hector's chest, and then she put her right hand just below the chest, in between his nipples, and then covered it with her left hand. She then did repeated compressions on his chest until she completed thirty of them at a rate of one hundred per minute. She then put two of her fingers on the boney end of his chin, put her other hand on his forehead, and gently tilted it back. She then pinched his nose, and then used her mouth to breath into Hector's mouth for oxygen. She saw his chest rise twice, and then went back to giving compressions. She repeated this process again.

Josh just saw Bridgette doing her CPR while feeling his heart stop a second and keep on beating. In his eyes, Bridgette was shinning brighter than the sun and her eyes sparkled like crazy.

Ms. Keane then ran in with what looked like a red lunchbox, but it had a heart with a thunderbolt on it. She tossed it over to Bridgette, who opened it up, and put the adult pads on Hector's chest, as the pictures showed.

"CLEAR!" Bridgette shouted, directing Josh and everyone to move out of the way.

"_Analyzing heart rate. Shock may be required." _The AED's robotic voice said. _"Shock needed. Deliver shock now."_

Bridgette pressed the shock button, and there was a little jolt before Bridgette took off the pads and then continued with the CPR compressions.

Soon, and ambulance arrived, and took Hector to the hospital. Josh was crying subtly at his dad's sudden heart failure, but then he looked at Bridgette with love in his eyes and then things got hectic.

Bridgette was awarded a certificate for bravery, and the story became on the front-page news.

Josh's Cupid appeared, and said, "Dude, this girl saved your old man! You've got to win her over now!"

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Josh asked.

"Hey, they don't call me 'The God of Love' for nothing." Cupid said.

"And what does THAT change?" Josh asked.

"The fact that you're slacking in trying to get the girl! Pick up the pace. After you visit your father, that is." Cupid said.

"Oh..." Josh said.

Bridgette was soon being photographed for the newspaper and as the day died down, everyone went home. However, Josh went to the hospital and asked to check up on his father.

"Oh yes, Professor Hector Jones? Room 515." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Josh said.

He ran up to his father's hospital room and then he burst through the door to see the doctors wrapping up the examination.

"Doctor! What's the status of my father? Is he okay? What happened?" Josh asked.

"Now calm down, son. Mr. Jones is going to be fine. It was just a mild case of heart failure. The autopsy report suggests that he has chronic atherosclerosis. If not for your classmate, Bridgette, he probably would have died from a heart attack if she hadn't executed CPR. She's obviously had experience with it." The doctor said.

"Oh, what a relief…" Josh said, sighing in relief. _"Bridgette… You saved my dad and stole my heart."_

Josh then bowed and thanked the doctors before rushing out of the hospital. Cupid appeared and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get Bridgette some presents." Josh said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cupid said.

"Maybe you were so focused on trying to get me to use elaborate acts that you forgot that gifts help." Josh said, as he ran into a chocolatier and looked at the chocolate selections.

_'Bridgette, my beloved, you're going to swoon once you see what I've gotten you.' _Josh said, as he blushed and hearts started flying about.

* * *

The next day, Bridgette was freaked out to see three present boxes on her desk, all from Josh.

"What in the heck is he thinking? Just because I saved his father's life…" Bridgette said.

She opened up one of the boxes and then she saw a stuffed, plush penguin in the box with a pink ribbon around its neck for a collar.

_'How did he know I like penguins?' _Bridgette asked herself with a sigh before opening the next box: an assortment of chocolates.

_'I really should return these'_ Bridgette thought further as she opened the third and longest box: a pink rose with the thorns removed.

While releasing another sigh of exasperation, Bridgette never sensed someone approaching her from behind until they had their arms wrapped around her and pressing their cheek against the back of her head as they whispered to her, "You have such sweet smelling hair, Bridgette Hamilton."

Bridgette then recognized the voice, and then she turned her head to see Josh hugging her from behind. She struggled to get out of his embrace, only to be kissed on the cheek in response, and held even closer. She felt her skin crawl, and she got angry. Bridgette finally managed to get out of his grip, and kept her back towards him.

"Is something wrong, my swan?" Josh asked.

Being called 'his swan' obviously ticked Bridgette off, and her temper flared up; Josh was about to learn the hard way NOT to do that.

Bridgette spun around and delivered a right hook to Josh's jaw, shouting, _"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"_

Bridgette quickly dashed back out of the classroom with a strong feeling of repulsion welling inside of her, while Josh tried to call after her, "Bridgette, please, wait!"

As she approached her friends at their lockers, they all turned to notice the angry look on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bridgette, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked of her in concern.

"Do you know what that idiot, Josh, just did to me?" Bridgette asked of her friends who just shook their heads 'no'. "That jerk just forcefully tried hugging me, and he called me 'his swan'! That's just... UGH!"

"But think about what swans are like: elegant, graceful, a sight for sore eyes, etc." Blossom said.

"I couldn't care less about something like that!" Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, wait!" they heard Josh call out as the three quickly closed their lockers and took off to hide in one of the few places they knew he would not follow them into.

_'I guess, in a sense, she's like Rosaline in 'Romeo and Juliet'... Only thing is, I will make my 'Rosaline' into my 'Juliet' yet.' _Josh thought, as he tailed them.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Bridgette complained.

"He likes you." The other three girls told her, bluntly.

"At least he won't have the nerve to come in _here_." Blossom said, as she put her ear to the door.

"I should hope so." Buttercup said.

"Bridgette? Beautiful and fair Bridgette? Where are you, my rose amongst thorns?" Josh asked, as he got all romantic, walking through the halls, looking for his crush.

"Okay, that's just corny..." Blossom said.

"At least he knows how to be romantic and flattering." Buttercup said.

"Quiet! You'll lead him straight to us!" Bridgette said.

_'I don't know how just yet, but I will find a way to make you see that I genuinely love you, Bridgette'_ Josh said to himself as he stopped in front of the girls' locker room.

Bridgette, in hiding, started crying anime style and whined, "I guess I'm stuck with this moron in my life whether I like it or not…"

* * *

**Talk about Cupid causing a ruckus. Not only did we just debut a new character, but we also have a plot thickening! What is to happen next, I wonder? Hahaha!**

**Anyway, you also saw a perfect execution of First Aid and CPR, but please keep in mind that this is only a fictional scenario. The procedures, methods, and techniques are all real, but the scenario is NOT.**

**Next time…**

**The school is putting on a play: Cinderella! Blossom and Luke are in charge of selling food and beverages to the audience, Buttercup is helping with the sets and props, Bubbles is the Fairy Godmother, and Cinderella is, who else, but Bridgette! However, Bridgette is not going to be too happy to see who her leading man is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The girls' class is putting on a play: Cinderella! Bridgette is in the starring role of the play and she cannot be happier with her friends at her side. However, she is not too happy to learn who her leading man is: JOSH. Can she put up with his attempts to win her over throughout the play and if so, can she find a way to tell Josh that their relationship is business only?**

**We will also have several song numbers in this chapter. This first one of which will feature Bridgette as a VAMPIRE, but please keep in mind this is just the setting of the song number. Bridgette is NOT a vampire.**

* * *

_Cinderella_

The girls were in their classroom, waiting for Miss Keane. Bridgette was trying to keep her distance from Josh, who was staring at her, lovingly.

"Bridgette, are you still upset about what Josh did?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette muttered quietly. "I think that he has something against me."

"I think that he actually likes you." Bubbles said.

"You would think that…" Buttercup and Bridgette said.

Josh was sitting at his desk, staring at Bridgette with love in his eyes and thought, _'Bridgette… What will it take for you to realize I love you?'_

"Alright, class, settle down please" Miss Keane called out to the children as she entered the classroom.

As soon as everyone had been seated and paying close attention to her, Miss Keane announced, "As you all know, randomly chosen classes are selected to put on plays for the entertainment of not only your other schoolmates, but also the parents of the students selected to help out with the play. This year, we have been selected to perform the play and I pulled our play of choice from a jar: We're performing the story of Cinderella."

The entire class went into an uproar of happiness and excitement. All of the girls wanted to play the leading lady while the boys were less than enthusiastic about it. Josh, however, was having a few fantasies about Bridgette and himself alongside each other in the curtain call as Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Cinderella, huh?" Buttercup said. "I used to like that story when I was a little girl, but now it's completely cliché and predictable."

"Maybe so, but it's practically every girl's _dream _to meet their prince charming." Blossom said.

"Not mine." Buttercup said.

"Ditto," Bridgette said. "I've had it rough in the past already, but that's irrelevant. So, Miss Keane, could you tell us how the roles will be decided?"

"I was just getting to that," Miss. Keane said. "Our roles will be listed on the board. I specifically picked these people out myself."

Miss Keane then wrote the names and people who would play them on the board:

_Cinderella: Bridgette Hamilton_

_Stepmother: Princess MorBucks_

_Stepsisters: Mandy and Brandy_

_Fairy Godmother: Bubbles_

_Prince Charming: Josh Jones_

_Footman: Cody_

_Narrator: Miss Keane_

Bridgette was on the verge of screaming, but she then held it in and just had a scared facial expression on. She was not too happy to have to play Cinderella alongside Josh, of all boys.

Josh, on the other hand, was thrilled to be acting alongside his crush, finding it the perfect opportunity to be honest with her and confess.

_'Me…I get to play as the Prince alongside of Bridgette? Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Ha-ha! It's like a dream come true! I get to be Bridgette's prince after all and she's my Cinderella!'_ Josh thought, quietly cheering to himself.

_'Of all the guys in this classroom and Miss Keane just had to go and choose him; is the world against me or something?'_ Bridgette asked of herself while slowly sinking down in her seat, something that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

Blossom, meanwhile, just looked on at Bridgette while quietly telling herself, _'Lucky of Bridgette to get the starring role; my name didn't even get any kind of mention.'_

"Cheer up, Bridgette; better Josh than Randy" offered Bubbles while noticing Bridgette's pained expression.

"You do have a point there, Bubbles" Blossom replied with a visible shudder of repulsion as she thought of her ex-boyfriend.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Bridgette, pay attention!" barked Miss Keane firmly.

"Yes, Miss Keane; sorry, Miss Keane" the threesome replied and Miss Keane nodded her head in acceptance.

"As I was saying: We have our actors/actresses, but next we need to assign responsibilities to the rest of you to also help out with the play. Buttercup, I want you to handle sets, backdrops, and props. Luke, since you're the tallest of all of us, I'm putting you in charge of raising and lowering the curtain, plus moving around the sets. Blossom, you're going to be our water-girl; providing cups of water to the actors/actresses during set changes, costume changes, and the interlude. Speaking of costumes, Bubbles will be in charge of making the costumes for the actors and the understudies. Jesse, you're responsibility will be to design, create, and print the fliers for the event. Also, I want it to be noted that there will also be understudies for all parts. So to these select students, not only will you have your work cut out for you in helping with the play but you will also have to memorize the lines of the characters you will be playing in the event of something happening to the selected actors." Miss Keane continued on in explanation.

"_Good… Now I can chicken out of this and someone else will have to be stuck with Mr. Nutso over there." _Bridgette thought, in relief.

"_Snap… If Bridgette gets injured, then I'll step down, too. There's no one I'll do this with besides Bridgette." _Josh thought. He then decided to make sure that neither he nor Bridgette wound up hurt.

* * *

Later on, after class was over, Bridgette was walking down the halls in distress. She was thinking of good excuses to chicken out of the play and have her understudy take over.

However, Josh appeared in front of her and then held up his script, smiling.

"What do you want?" Bridgette spat, not too happy to see him.

"Well, since its break period, I thought the two of us could get a jumpstart on our lines together. _Alone_." Josh said.

The sound of the emphasized 'alone' made Bridgette scared, she felt a little flashback, and then she turned her back as she said, "Look, I'm not willing to do this!"

Hearing this, Josh's face then turned to that of confusion and concern as he asked, "What? Why not? Out of all the girls in the class, you're the best for the lead role!"

Bridgette blushed at this comment, but then said, "Thank you. It's nothing personal, but _you're_ the reason why."

This hurt Josh and then while tears were starting to form, he asked, "Why am _I _the reason? You hate me?"

"Th-That's not it…" Bridgette said. "It's just that past events have left extremely deep scars… A boy around your age left those scars on me, and I'm too scared of letting history repeat itself. I'll do this play with you, but you have to promise me that our interactions together are strictly business."

Josh was surprised to hear that Bridgette was scared of something in the past happening again, and then took her hand and said, "Whatever happened to you, I promise on my life that I won't let it happen to you again."

Bridgette smiled lightly, took her hand away, and said, "Thank you… But remember: our relationship is business only."

Josh nodded as she walked away. He was worried about Bridgette and he was walking along the hallways to the amphitheater.

"_Why is Bridgette so scared of history repeating itself? It must have been something really scary." _Josh thought.

Josh then remembered that Luke was an expert on the hearts of women and girls, having won over Blossom previously, despite having a reputation for being a sword wielding threat to bullies.

"I've got it! I'll ask Luke for a little help." Josh said.

Entering the amphitheater and walking towards the stage, Josh spotted Luke working with the riggings for the sets and curtains and so decided to seek some advice from him, "Hey, Luke, have you got a second?"

"Sure thing, Josh." Luke replied as he re-tied a couple of the ropes.

"I know you're an expert on courtship. Romance, and the like?" Josh asked.

"Oh, you're in love? With whom, may I ask?" Luke asked.

"It's Bridgette," Josh explained. "But I had just spoken with her, and she says that she is not too keen on being Cinderella in this play because of _me_. She said it wasn't anything personal. All she told me it was that someone scarred her and she's scared of it happening again. It hurt a bit to know I'm the reason for her apprehension, but I _**really**_ like her. Any idea as to why she would say something like that?"

"Sorry, but I'm sworn to secrecy on that issue. However, my best advice would be to slow things down a bit, let her warm up to you and then try asking her again for something like a casual stroll through the park to start things off between the two of you. That's what I did with Blossom and now she's not only all I think about, but she's also keen on me" Luke replied honestly.

"So for now I should agree to just work with her on a professional level and, if she starts to feel a bit more comfortable around me, then go for taking our relationship a step further; that does make some sense. Thanks for the advice, Luke" Josh said, unaware that both boys had been seen talking together by Bridgette herself.

After Josh left to go practice his lines, Bridgette stormed over to Luke and demanded, "Just what were you two talking about?"

"To put it simply: You. And before you go flying off the handle, little sister, I didn't tell him a single thing outside of the fact that I am sworn to secrecy about your past" Luke replied quickly, though surprising Bridgette with his referring to her as 'little sister'.

"Very well, but what's with the whole 'little sister' bit?" Bridgette asked in a calmer voice.

"Sorry, it slipped out; won't happen again" Luke replied while blushing as he realized what he had just referred to her as.

"Now I get the feeling that you're hiding something. All right and thanks for keeping my past a secret." Bridgette said in return before stepping out onto the stage to begin practicing her lines to the empty seats.

"'I want to go to the ball, too. If only _I_ had some nice clothes like _they_ did.'" Bridgette said, reading her lines.

"Um… Mind if I rehearse with you?" Josh asked.

Bridgette looked up, and then she sighed while saying, "Fine, but this is rehearsal only."

"Fair enough." Josh said.

Josh and Bridgette were on stage. Brandy and Mandy were on the stage, too, playing the stepsisters, who were to dance with Josh as they practiced the scene where Bridgette was to walk on stage and captivate the Prince.

Josh and Mandy were ballroom dancing while Bridgette was waiting in the wings for her cue.

"Oh, Prince, you dance amazingly!" Mandy said, as she and Josh were dancing.

"_This would be a lot better if it were me and Bridgette right now…" _Josh thought.

Bridgette then walked on the stage, looking around at the crowd. Josh then noticed her and stopped dancing.

"What's the matter?" Mandy said.

"Who is SHE?" Josh said, as he left Mandy and approached Bridgette.

"What are you talking about? Wait, who's THAT?" Mandy said, as she noticed that Josh was walking towards Bridgette.

Josh then made it to Bridgette and then he bowed as he said, "Care to dance, oh beautiful one?"

Bridgette smiled and said, "I would be honored, your highness."

Josh then gently took Bridgette's hand and the two started ballroom dancing, both with smiles on their faces.

Mandy then jealously walked back to Brandy and Princess, both of whom were upset to see the prince with another girl.

"Bridgette, you're an amazing ballroom dancer." Josh said.

"That's odd for you to say," Bridgette said. "Because you could be lying, for all I know…"

"Why would I lie to you about _anything_?" Josh asked.

"Forget I said anything…" Bridgette said, as she kept dancing with Josh.

Miss Keane then tapped on her watch at the actors and cued them for the clock to strike midnight.

The sound booth then turned on the sound effects and made the sound of a grandfather clock striking midnight.

Bridgette stopped the dance between her and the prince and then she said, "Oh, no! Midnight already?"

"So?" Josh asked, as he wanted to keep dancing.

"I have to go!" Bridgette said, moving away from the prince, preparing to make a run for it.

"What? Why?" Josh asked.

"I need to get home!" Bridgette said, as she started to run away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Josh shouted, as he gave chase.

Miss Keane then clapped and ended the rehearsal and then said, "Wonderful work! Bridgette, you're putting a good amount of emotion into your role. The same goes for Josh; you're putting in the perfect amount of passion of love in your efforts to catch your Cinderella. It's almost as if you're actually in love with Bridgette!"

"_On more levels than you know, Miss Keane." _Josh thought, sweat dropping.

* * *

Later on, Bridgette was packing up to head home when Josh approached her and said, "You did great."

Bridgette blushed, and then she said, "Thanks. You weren't so shabby yourself."

"So…" Josh said, not knowing what else to say. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Bridgette said.

The two teenagers then started off for home and then Bridgette was thinking about her discomfort of playing Cinderella in the school play.

"Why doesn't anyone get it? I don't want to be in the same situation as I did in the past. I can't let myself get swept away by Josh, no matter how nice he is! I don't even _like _him."

Meanwhile, Josh was still worried about why Bridgette was so distant from him and was still yearning for her to be closer to him.

"Why does Bridgette act so aloof with me?" Josh said. "Does she really not like me?"

_Song Number #1 Based on 'This Day Aria' from 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic', 'A Canterlot Wedding Part 2' _

Bridgette was standing under a tree while the moon started moving over the sun until it completely blocked it out and turned the sky scarlet. Bats then left Bridgette's covered body to reveal a black and red dress with black lace designs on the red areas, which were the dress itself and the sleeves. The chocker was black lace and a Catholic Rosary on it.

Bridgette's hair was up in a bun, she was wearing red lipstick, false vampire teeth, and red eye contacts.

Bridgette, with bats circling overhead, as she started playing with them in the red sky, started to sing, _"Cinderella is only a story. A story with morals that are true, yet not followed. All I know is that scars last, they're permanent marks of the past. So I can never let go of the eternal pain..."_

Josh, meanwhile, under the same sky, started singing too, as if on instinct, _"Cinderella is only a story. A story with morals that are true, and followed. My darling Bridgette, tell me, why is it, that you cannot let your heart open up to me?"_

Bridgette then sang, _"I could care less about my stardom chance, I won't partake in a single dance! Love? Well I'll be lying when I say: "My Prince Charming, I'll be your bride, and bring the royal family some pride". The truth is, I have no feelings for him at all! No, I WON'T have him as my groom! In my heart, I have no room! Because he's a mere pawn in this dumb play!"_

She then found a boy around her age and sank her teeth into his neck while drinking the blood that trickled out.

_"I must find out why she's closed her heart off, and open it up to me someday! Hope? I'd be lying if I say: I don't fear that her heart won't blacken, and by the darkness she will be taken, not cheerful and sunny like I want her to be if she was my lady! Because Bridgette, I LOVE YOU! Please say that you feel the same about me too! My Cinderella... I'll save you very soon!"_

Bridgette left the boy she bit on the ground, barely alive, and she was walking away with blood on her mouth. She wiped it away with a napkin while she sang, _"I won't admit that I have too much pride! Because in the end, I WILL NOT be the bride!"_

Josh sang, _"Oh, Bridgette, please let me say, that I'll love you each and every day! MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS, PLEASE SAY...!"_

Bridgette sang the last line, "I WON'T be the bride."

Bridgette then showed her fangs as the eclipse ended.

_End of Song Number_

Back at Bridgette's house, she had just finished her homework, so she was reading over her lines and sighing while lying in her bed. She really wanted to chicken out, but she decided to suck it up and do her play.

"I wish I was not Cinderella in this play, but its better that I just go with it rather than complain." Bridgette said, as she then yawned, turned off her lamp, and then went to bed.

* * *

The next evening was the night of the play. Everyone was getting ready to put on the show. Buttercup was organizing the props while covered in a smock and wearing a beret. She gave her partners a thumbs-up and a wink.

Blossom was setting up water and snacks for the cast and crew members while Luke was getting the stage set ready for the first scene.

"I really wish we could have been the lead parts," Blossom said. "That would have given us a chance to be together on-stage."

"I know what you mean, Blossom," Luke said, as he finished up his end. He then walked over to Blossom and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really wish that it was us on that stage, too."

Blossom and Luke then looked in each other's eyes with all of the love in the world, and then they kissed passionately.

Josh, who was dressed in his costume, was watching Blossom and Luke. He then imagined himself and Bridgette kissing on stage in front of everyone, but then he shook his head.

He knocked on his head and then thought, _"As much as I want to kiss Bridgette, I feel like she won't let me."_

Meanwhile, Bridgette was sitting at a vanity with Bubbles helping her with her hair. Bridgette was wearing a dress that seemed to be assembled by patches of mismatched cloth and she was not wearing any shoes. She was also wearing a headband made of a pink bandana.

"Are you excited to be the star of the show, Bridgette?" Bubbles asked.

"Not really…" Bridgette said.

Josh was watching Bridgette and Bubbles from a few feet away, just out of their sight, and was staring at Bridgette in her costume.

"Why aren't you excited to be the lead actress of our play?" Bubbles asked.

"It's Josh…" Bridgette said.

"You're not still hung up with what he did when he first came to our school?" Bubbles asked.

"No, that's not the problem," Bridgette said. "I think that he likes me. The only issue I have is that I'm afraid that if I get too close to him that I'll end up like I did the last time."

"You don't trust him?" Bubbles asked.

"Exactly." Bridgette said.

"_Bridgette… I guess it's a matter of trust. She must have been really traumatized by whatever happened to her. Whatever it is, I'll make sure it never happens again." _Josh thought.

Miss Keane then came backstage and then she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, please settle down!" Miss Keane said.

Everyone directed their eyes to their teacher and narrator as she smiled with joy in her face.

"Okay! Now, everyone, I just want to tell you to break a leg and most importantly, have fun while performing today! Give it your all everyone!" Miss Keane said, before she walked to the center stage.

Up on the catwalk, the tech operators turned on the spotlights and directed them towards Miss Keane.

In the audience, it was a full house. Bridgette's father was there, and Josh's father, who had been discharged from the hospital, was there, too, and they were smiling and clapping.

"Hello, and welcome to New Townsville High School's production of 'Cinderella'. We hope you enjoy the show. The emergency exits are to your left and right, and there will be an intermission for the actors to rest up and for the audience to get some refreshments outside the theatre. Thank you." Miss Keane said, as she went offstage to start narrating her story.

The spotlight went off and then the stage lights turned on to reveal the stage props, backdrops, and scene for the first part.

"_Once upon a time, in a cottage in a kingdom, there was a girl who lived with her cruel stepmother and stepsisters."_

Bridgette then came on stage through one of the set prop doors, and then start sweeping with a miserable look on her face.

"_The girl's name was Cinderella. She was always forced into doing the housekeeping, cooking, and never got a chance to have any fun." _

Mandy, Brandy, and Princess then came out of the set prop door and then they were smiling maniacally.

"Stepmother, stepsisters," Bridgette said. "Good morning."

"Did you mop the floors?" Princess said.

"How about making our breakfast?" Mandy said.

"Have our dresses been sown?" Brandy asked.

Bridgette then looked at the ground sadly, and nodded without a word.

"Good, now get back to sweeping!" Princess shouted, before the trio laughed maniacally and started walking offstage.

"Another day, another floor to sweep…" Bridgette said. "Why can't _those three_ suck it up and do the housework for once?"

"_One day, a letter arrived at the house."_

Bridgette then noticed that the mailbox had a piece of paper sticking out of it. She took the letter out of the box, and then went inside to give it to her stepmother.

"Stepmother?" Bridgette said, worriedly, as she came into the house.

"Done already, Cinderella?" Princess sneered.

"No, but a letter arrived for us." Bridgette said, as she handed it to her stepmother.

Princess tore the envelope open, extracted the letter, and then she read it over.

"Oh, girls!" Princess said, in singsong.

Mandy and Brandy then ran downstairs and looked at the letter. They gasped happily and squealed, "The Prince is holding a royal ball at the palace! Everyone is invited!"

Bridgette smiled, knowing she was intended to be included, and held her hands together with delight.

"Wow…" Bridgette said. "This is my chance to finally get out of the house for once."

"What are you talking about? You're just a mere maid," Mandy said. "You can't come!"

"Excuse me?" Bridgette asked, disheartened.

"Not only are you just a chore girl, you don't have anything _decent _to wear!" Brandy said.

"Didn't you _just _say that _everyone _is allowed?" Bridgette asked, sadly.

"Well, you're right," Princess. "The only exception to that statement is ugly old **YOU**!"

Princess, Mandy, and Brandy then started laughing while Bridgette looked away from sadness while tearing up.

"_Cinderella was saddened by this remarks, but she was used to it. So, in spite of her desires to join in the festivities, she was stuck doing the housework, as usual."_

Meanwhile, in the wings of the stage, Josh was watching Bridgette and was really impressed with her acting skills.

"_Good, Bridgette, good! You're doing amazing, my sweet Cinderella!" _Josh thought, internally cheering Bridgette on.

While Mandy and Brandy were fighting over a few dresses to the ball, Bridgette, who desperately wanted to wear them, picked up the ones that were strewn on the floor.

Laying them neatly on the floor, Bridgette stared at them longingly, wanting to make sure there were no tears or wrinkles.

"What are you doing, Cinderella?" Brandy demanded, as she snatched the dresses up. "You can't wear these! They're all going to look unsightly on the likes of you!"

"Yes…" Bridgette said.

"Now girls, go and freshen up for the ball! As for Cinderella, get back to work!" Princess said.

"Yes, stepmother…" Bridgette said.

_Music Number #2 'If I Glittered' from 'The Play's The Thing' from 'Strawberry Shortcake'_

Bridgette started to cry while she was scrubbing the floor. She then looked into the water bucket and saw her reflection. She sighed.

"_If my clothes were nice, not just nice but clean, if my shoes were polished like you've never seen, would I be as happy as a shining clam? Because the world would see me as I really am."_

Bridgette's reflection then changed into Bridgette wearing a beautiful, pink ballroom gown, with a sparkling pink tiara.

"_If I glittered would I be as good as gold? If I sparkled wouldn't I feel bold? What if this side of me would never hide the pretty me that's left inside? If I glittered…"_

Bridgette, in her dress, was then running past her stepfamily and to the castle while smiling.

"_I can see myself with no cares at all. Because I'm all done up and going to the ball. Upon my lovely gown, the moonlight shines and glints… until it catches the eye of the handsome prince."_

In her fantasy, Josh appeared, dressed up in his princely outfit. He then smiled as Bridgette admired his charm.

"_If I glittered then I'll get to dance. If I sparkled I'll get a chance." _

Bridgette and Josh then started dancing together while smiling.

"_Now my outside shows what's in my heart: just little me who wants a light to start... If I glittered...If I Glittered… And if I shine they'll really see that there's so much more to me!" _

"_She's nothing and she'll always be!" _Mandy and Brandy said, sneering at Bridgette as she was washing the floor.

"_If I Glittered... If I Glittered."_ Bridgette sang, as she looked into the bucket.

_End of Song Number_

Bridgette soon shed yet more tears as she saw her stepsisters in their nice dresses for the ball.

The grand curtain then closed form the sides, signaling intermission. Bridgette was then backstage, getting some water and candy from Blossom.

"Bridgette, you're doing great out there!" Blossom said.

"Thanks, Blossom, but the next act is where I have to perform with Josh," Bridgette said. "You know how I am with boys."

"I know, but that's all in the past. I understand that it's hard for you to let go, but at least try to forget about it long enough for the rest of the performance." Blossom said.

"Look on the bright side," Bubbles said, as she approached Blossom and Bridgette, wearing her costume. "At least that part of the story isn't until a lot later on."

"Come on, Bridge," Buttercup said, as she was helping Luke set up the next backdrop for the play. "You're the star; you can't be moping around when you've got a crowd to amaze."

"That goes for Josh, too," Luke said, as he was setting up the fly and the next set. "He _is_ your Prince Charming, Bridgette."

"Don't remind me." Bridgette sarcastically remarked, crossing her arms.

"All right, places everyone; we begin in two minutes." Miss Keane announced to the students and soon everyone was scrambling to their locations.

"Just remember that you're doing this for the entertainment of the school and parents and do your best to focus on your character" Josh advised much to Bridgette's surprise.

"Get ready with the smoke-machine" Blossom called over to the technician controlling the device who gave her a thumbs-up while hiding in the dark corner of the stage.

Miss Keane dashed out and took up her book to start the narration once again as the curtains were about to be opened.

Bridgette just rolled her eyes and walked up on the stage where she was positioned to stand when the fairy godmother appears.

Miss Keane then went back to her position and picked up the narration script again. Meanwhile, the tech group up on the catwalk then turned the lights on as the curtain opened up and the lights then centered on Bridgette.

"_Bridgette saw her stepfamily off in their carriage as they made their way to the castle for the ball." _

Bridgette then sat on a stump while she started to cry from loneliness and not being able to go to the ball.

"It's not fair… I always have to be left behind whenever anything good happens to us." Bridgette complained.

Then, the tech team below the stage then turned on the white smoke machine and then Bubbles took her cue. The smoke then started billowing up all over the stage's right wing, and then Bubbles walked into the cloud. As it started to move towards Bridgette, Bubbles walked with it, until they were a few feet away from Bridgette. The smoke cloud then exploded into sparkles, and Bubbles made a 'ta-da' pose while smiling.

She was wearing a pale blue dress with another layer of transparent, sparkly fabric on top of it; pale blue Mary Jane's shoes; a blue tiara with diamonds, and finally, a wand.

Bridgette stood up in surprise, and then she said, "Pardon me, but who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, and I'm here to make your dreams of going to the ball a reality!" Bubbles said.

"You are?" Bridgette said, smiling.

"Yes," Bubbles said. She then skimmed over Bridgette's outfit, and looked around the yard before smiling. "Now let's get to work!"

Bubbles found a pumpkin upstage right from their position, and then using her wand, she transformed it into a carriage.

"Wow!" Bridgette said, as she smiled with hope in her eyes.

"Well, that's one piece of the puzzle done. We'll need some horses, next." Bubbles said.

A couple of mice then ran onto the stage while squeaking and nibbling on some of the veggies that Bridgette had set aside.

"Perfect!" Bubbles said.

She waved her wand and then the mice became white stallions with harnesses and everything while being hooked up to the carriage.

"Now, the driver." Bubbles said. She saw an ear of corn on the ground and she turned it into a dashing young man, sitting on the head of the carriage, ready with the horses.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to the ball!" Bridgette said.

"Yes, yes, yes," Bubbles said, but then noticed Bridgette's outfit. "No, no, NO! Not in that outfit, you're not!"

Bubbles then waved her wand and Luke took his cue. There was a hoop attached to Bridgette's rags. He then used the tinsel wire to pull Bridgette's rags off, and underneath it was a beautiful, pink dress with darker pink fabric as another layer while her sleeves were puffy. Bridgette slipped her tiara on, smiled happily and then she looked at her shoes: opaque, glass high-heel slippers.

"Oh, I finally get the chance to be out of the house for once!" Bridgette said. "How can I ever thank you?"

"No need to thank me at all, sweetie," Bubbles said. "All I ask is that you get back home before midnight. That's when the spell wears off."

"Thanks for the warning," Bridgette said, as she stepped into her carriage. "But I'm going to go and have a great time!"

The carriage then started rolling off the stage while the lights on the stage went out as the curtain closed for the next scene.

Bridgette stepped out of the carriage and then she looked at Josh uncertainly. Josh just smiled and winked at Bridgette while he took his place on the stage.

Buttercup and Luke then set the stage up for the ball scene. Bridgette smiled while she waited off stage for everyone to take their places.

"_Soon at the ball, Cinderella's stepmother was chaperoning her daughters, and trying to convince the prince to dance with them."_

Mandy and Brandy were lovingly staring at Josh, who was talking with their mother.

"He's so cute!" Mandy said.

"He's a dream!" Brandy said.

"Oh, your Royal Highness," Princess said. "You simply _must _dance with my little girls."

"Huh?" Josh said, surprised.

"Oh, Prince, you dance amazingly!" Mandy said, as she and Josh were dancing. "Ouch!"

Josh had stepped on her foot, but then they went back to dancing.

Bridgette then walked on stage, standing casually, and smiling happily.

She caught Josh's eye, and then he stopped dancing with Mandy and just started staring at Bridgette.

"What's the matter?" Mandy said.

"Who is SHE?" Josh said, as he left Mandy and approached Bridgette.

"What are you talking about? Wait, who's THAT?" Mandy said, as she noticed that Josh was walking towards Bridgette.

Josh then made it to Bridgette and then he bowed as he said, "Care to dance, oh beautiful one?"

Bridgette smiled, curtsied, and said, "I would be honored, your highness."

Josh then gently took Bridgette's hand and the two started ballroom dancing, both with smiles on their faces.

Mandy then jealously walked back to Brandy and Princess, both of whom were upset to see the prince with another girl.

"Why _her?_" Mandy and Brandy complained.

Princess was not too happy to see Bridgette dancing with Josh, either.

Josh and Bridgette then kept on ballroom dancing together at each dance and Bridgette was so happy and having so much fun, she lost track of time.

The clock soon struck midnight, and then she stopped dancing, pushed herself away, and then said, "Oh, snap! Midnight already!"

"So?" Josh asked.

"Please forgive me, you're Excellency, but I must depart!" Bridgette said, as she started to leave.

"But why, my darling?" Josh asked, as Bridgette started away.

"I have to get out of here!" Bridgette said, as she started to run.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Josh said, as he started to give chase.

Bridgette was then running straight out of the castle and Josh made it to the door. She looked behind her and because she lost concentration, she did not notice what was going to happen.

"Hold on! Come back! I don't even know your name!" Josh shouted.

Bridgette stumbled a bit and then her shoe fell off on the staircase.

"Hurry!" Bridgette shouted, as she fled into her carriage. The driver then started to get the horses to run off and then they left the palace, leaving the heart-broken Prince behind.

Josh then looked at her retreating carriage, about to tear up from heartbreak. However, he noticed that his princess' shoe was on the staircase, and then he picked it up.

"Guards!" Josh called.

Several armored boys then ran over to the prince and then bowed to him.

"Come tomorrow, I want every girl in the kingdom to try on this shoe! Whomever it belongs to, I shall claim as my bride!" Josh proclaimed.

Bridgette managed to get back to the house just in time for everything to change back to normal. As the carriage fell apart, Luke took his cue again, and did the same process he did with the first costume change and took Bridgette's dress off to reveal her rags again.

The horses turned back into mice, the carriage became a pumpkin once again, the coachman then became an ear of corn once more, and Bridgette lost her dream.

"It was fun while it lasted…" Bridgette said, sadly.

She then ran up to her bedroom and went to sleep.

When the stepfamily came back home, Princess noticed that everything was clean.

"Well, it looks like she's sleeping." Mandy said.

"We should, too. We want the Prince to come knocking and propose to us tomorrow!" Brandy said, as the girls then went up to their bed.

The next morning, the prince was in his carriage, looking around for the girls in town to try on the shoe.

However, each girl either did not recognize the shoe, or it did not fit her.

Josh tried the shoe on one of the older girls, but it was too small. He was starting to get frustrated when he came upon Cinderella's house.

"Cinderella!" Princess shouted. "Aren't you done with your chores?"

"Just about, stepmother." Bridgette said, sadly.

"Well, well, well," Mandy said. "Looks like someone is still bummed out that she didn't get the chance to go to the ball!"

Bridgette ignored this comment and just started crying.

There was then a knock at the door. Mandy answered the door and saw Josh, with his footman, Cody.

"My prince! You missed me?" Mandy asked.

"No," Josh said. "I found this slipper outside the palace last night at the ball, and I'm trying to find the owner of it."

Brandy snatched the shoe away from Cody and then tried forcing it on her foot. However, it was too small for her foot.

"Hahahahaha! Now it's _MY _turn!" Mandy said, as she tried to get the shoe on. However, it was too big for her foot.

The girls then started fighting over the shoe while Bridgette just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Cody noticed Bridgette in the corner and then took the shoe from the girls.

"Sire, why not let the little lady over in the corner give it a shot?" Cody asked.

Princess, Mandy, and Brandy then looked over to Bridgette, and then they started laughing.

"Oh, get real!" Princess said. "That's only Cinderella, my late husband's daughter. She never even _went _to the ball! She can't be the owner!"

Disgusted at their arrogance, Josh took the shoe, approached Bridgette, and then set it down while asking, "Would you try it on, regardless? It could be you, if the shoe fits."

Bridgette then smiled, took a deep breath, and then put her foot into the shoe: a perfect fit.

"WHAT?" Princess shouted.

"No way!" Mandy shouted.

"How can that be?" Brandy complained.

"It _IS _you!" Josh said, as he took Bridgette's hand and then held her close to him. "I MUST know your name!"

"My name… Is Cinderella." Bridgette said.

"Sire, wasn't it your intention to marry the girl who owns the shoe?" Cody inquired.

"Yes it was," Josh said. He then got down on one knee, held Bridgette's hand, and smiled. "My darling Cinderella, will you marry me?"

"_**WHAT?"**_ Princess, Mandy, and Brandy shouted.

Bridgette, crying tears of joy, nodded her head, and told Josh, "Yes."

Josh smiled, as he stood up and hugged his bride; he turned to Princess, Mandy, and Brandy before saying, "For insulting my princess and trying to take shoe for your own avarice, you are hereby banned from the royal palace!"

"_**NO~!"**_

"_The Prince had found his Princess, and a few days later, they were married and lived happily ever after. As for Cinderella's stepfamily, the stepsisters got to experience first-hand what they had put Cinderella through."_

"This isn't fair!" Mandy complained, as she was sweeping the floor. "Why did the prince choose HER?"

"Oh, quit sniveling and get to work!" Princess complained, as he lay in bed.

Everyone in the house then started clapping as the cast and crew bowed and Bridgette and Josh got the attention they deserved.

After the show, Bridgette was getting ready to head home when Josh approached her.

"Oh, Josh," Bridgette said. "You were amazing!"

Josh blushed, and said, "You did much better than I did."

"Thank you." Bridgette said. "So…"

Josh just kissed Bridgette on the cheek, embarrassing her, and then she blushed while Josh looked away, turning red in the face.

"I… Uh… Sorry." Josh said.

"No problem." Bridgette said.

The two were blushing and very worried about what the future would hold for each other, but they decided to let it go, and they just went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

**Wow! What an ending! Cool, huh? Nice work on my end! Well enough about that. Now, let's get back to business.**

**Next time… **

**Blossom's hot cousin Ricardo comes to visit, and Buttercup's feeling the love. But what happens when Ricardo stumbles upon the girls' secret? What will they do?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buttercup's just been hit! By Cupid, that is. Blossom's handsome cousin, Ricardo, comes to town to visit, but while Blossom's playing catch up, Buttercup's heart rate is speeding up. Naturally, Bridgette is wary of him, but ironically, Bubbles is, too. However, Bridgette's concerns only deepen when Ricardo finds out about the girls' superpowers. WHAT WILL THEY DO?**

* * *

_Ricardo_

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridgette were walking towards the local bakery to get some fresh baked treats to take to the park with them.

"Buttercup, what you're doing is kinda dangerous," Bridgette said. "If you don't pay any attention, you're going to get hurt."

"Whatever," Buttercup said.

She walking backwards and not really paying any attention to where she was going until she plowed right into something big and hard so that she dropped to her knees.

Simultaneously, the four girls looked up into the face of a rather tall and muscular boy who just looked down upon Buttercup in concern as whether or not she had been injured.

"S-sorry for running into you like that; I should have been watching where I was going" Buttercup quickly apologized to the boy.

"It's okay as long as you weren't injured; here, let me help you up" the boy offered as he lowered his hand to Buttercup's shoulder level and she graciously took his hand into hers as he helped her back up to her feet.

"Ricardo, what brings you to New Townsville?" Blossom exclaimed as she quickly ran up and embraced the boy much to her companions' surprise.

Bridgette's eyebrow started twitching while she balled a fist, Bubbles looked at Blossom suspiciously, and Buttercup was looking at them sadly, thinking that Ricardo had eyes for Blossom.

"Hey, Blossom, long time, and no see! I just won some tickets to watch my favorite wrestler fight in one of the best fights of his career." Ricardo replied as he hugged her back.

Bridgette sent a concerned look towards Bubbles who mirrored the same expression to Bridgette, though for different reasons. Bridgette was concerned about the fact that there was yet another new boy who seemed to be getting friendly with them and she was not comfortable with the idea while Bubbles was concerned seeing Blossom hugging and being hugged by the new boy when she was supposed to be Luke's girlfriend.

"I guess you two know each other…" Buttercup said aloud with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"You could say that." Blossom replied just as Ricardo began to tickle her playfully.

Bridgette opened her mouth to begin sounding off at the new boy when he spoke first, inquiring, "So how's little Cousin Kasey doing?"

"She's at home with a bit of a fever and a cold. I think she'd feel a bit better if she could see her favorite cousin again." Blossom replied seriously.

"Well it's a given that I'd be her favorite cousin as I'm your only cousin." Ricardo replied with a genial chuckle.

"Oh, so you two are cousins." Buttercup then said with an air of relief in her voice.

"Of course, you don't think I'd just run up and hug just any guy now, do you? I'm Luke's steady date now and I'd have to completely nuts to lose out on something like that." Blossom replied.

Both Bubbles and Bridgette breathed sighs of relief and were soon smiling to the boy who now seemed to have his eyes locked on Buttercup as though she was the first girl he had ever seen outside of his own cousins.

"By the way, Blossom, who are you friends?" Ricardo asked.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Blossom said. "You've already met Buttercup, our group's athlete and tomboy. Don't expect her to wear anything frilly or the like; she won't do it."

"Nice to meet you." Buttercup said, blushing, which did not go unnoticed by Bridgette.

"Bubbles is the blonde girl. She's our fashionista, a total boy magnet, and very sweet." Blossom said.

"I'm pleased to meet Blossom's cousin," Bubbles said, bowing. "I hope we can get along."

"And our brunette pal is Bridgette, who moved her from New Citiesville. She's a little bit of a smart aleck, and short-tempered, but she's very passionate and intelligent. However, she's also a bit of a mystery in her background, at least to us, and she has this tendency to have no trust in boys our age, the only exceptions being my man Luke, and Bubbles' boyfriend, Cody." Blossom said.

"I guess Ricardo is another exception, since he's your cousin, Blossom," Bridgette said, turning her body away from Ricardo, while crossing her arms. "But don't think I'm trusting you just yet. You've still got to prove yourself."

"Please pardon Bridgette," Bubbles said. "She's a skeptic with love."

Buttercup was just feeling really embarrassed, blushing as she was making eyes with Ricardo.

"I'm going to head over to your place and give Kasey a visit," Ricardo said. "I'll see you later, Blossom."

Ricardo then walked away from the girls, although Buttercup kept staring at him until he was almost out of sight. She then grew dizzy and fainted, only for Bubbles and Bridgette to catch her.

Bridgette looked Buttercup over for injuries, and she checked out completely.

"Good, she's not hurt," Bridgette said. "I don't know why she fainted, but she did."

Blossom and Bubbles sweat dropped, and gave Bridgette a look that said, 'Isn't it obvious?'

Bridgette just looked at her friends, and rolled her eyes while helping Buttercup stand up.

* * *

Continuing on their way to the bakery, they stopped in to pick up some breads and baked treats before continuing on their way to the park, though Buttercup still seemed to be having trouble paying any attention.

Arriving at the park, the four girls decided to play a round of badminton and permitting Bridgette, teamed up with Bubbles, to make the first serve. Tossing the birdie up, Bridgette swatted the birdie over the net where it beaned Buttercup in the forehead.

"Ooh, sorry about that, Buttercup" Bridgette apologized.

"Are you alright, Buttercup?" inquired Blossom in concern.

"I'm fine" Buttercup replied as she picked up the birdie and made ready to swing, but again got lost in looking at the sky so that she got bopped in the forehead on more time.

"Maybe we should try a new game" offered Bubbles while staring at Buttercup.

"Blossom, can I talk to you?" Buttercup asked while sitting on the ground again and massaging her forehead.

"How about a little one-on-one, Bubbles?" offered Bridgette and so the two girls walked over to another net to play a few rounds together while leaving Blossom and Buttercup to chat.

"So what can you tell me about Ricardo?" Buttercup asked of Blossom innocently.

"I had a feeling that he'd come up sooner or later. Ricardo is one who likes to work out at the gym, play all sorts of sports, and is pretty much your basic jock. However, he also knows how to mind his manners where girls are concerned and knows a little chivalry" Blossom began explaining.

"Do you think he would expect a girl to wear a skirt or dress on a first…date?" Buttercup asked as her cheeks began turning red.

"You like him, don't you? No, he'd expect them to be themselves, though I don't think a little femininity would hurt either" Blossom replied smartly.

"Could you give me some ideas?" Buttercup then asked as her cheeks darkened a little.

"I'd suggest something like say, a skirt or a pair of shorts and maybe either a short-sleeved shirt to a sleeveless one, though it could even be a blouse, but that's not your style. Though it would all really depend on where you'd be going for your first date" Blossom answered honestly.

"Do you have any idea as to who his favorite wrestler is?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"Nope, that's one thing I do not know; we've only ever really seen each other but four times in my lifetime and then at family get-togethers." Blossom replied when she glanced up to see Luke sitting alone at a park bench and drinking a soda.

Watching her friend, Buttercup saw Blossom sneak over towards Luke, creep up behind him, and quickly covered his eyes with her hands while say, "Guess who?"

"Bell-osom, I mean, Blossom" Luke guessed while mildly upsetting Blossom in the process.

"And just who is this Bell person?" Blossom asked as she came around to stand in front of him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"No one, I'd just come from watching one of the Pokemon movies and accidentally referred to you by one, sorry." Luke replied, though something in his face told her that he was not being completely honest with her again.

"Was Bell a previous girlfriend or something?" Blossom asked of him with a slight pout.

"Or something... Look, that person is in the past and is no longer a concern, so forget about it" Luke told her in a placating manner.

"You do love me, right?" Blossom then asked further with a stronger pout.

"Of course I do. Now why don't you sit down and enjoy my cup of Bavarian chocolate pudding; I'm too full to enjoy it and it'd be a shame to let it go to waste" Luke said as he kissed her on the cheek and placing the cup of pudding into her hands.

Blossom happily agreed to eat his pudding for him, but there was still something in her eyes that said she was not entirely convinced, especially since he soon turned away with a slightly sad look on his face.

Meanwhile, Buttercup went off to talk to Bridgette and Bubbles about something private.

"Bubbles, Bridgette?" Buttercup asked.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"I was wondering…" Buttercup said. "Do you think that you could help me find some more lady-like clothing?"

Bridgette sweat dropped at this sudden request and then she said, "What for, if I may ask?"

"…I'm planning on asking Blossom's cousin out." Buttercup said.

"EH? You're going to ask Ricardo out on a date?" Bubbles and Bridgette shouted.

Buttercup covered their mouths with her hands and she said, "Quiet, you two!"

Bridgette took Buttercup's hand off of her mouth and then asked, "Are you crazy? The guy is just going to…"

Bubbles and Buttercup then gave Bridgette a hard look, shutting her up. Bridgette just shied away.

"So what do you say? Will you help me?" Buttercup asked, grasping her hands together.

"Okay!" Bubbles said.

Bridgette reluctantly nodded and started rubbing her arm anxiously.

"But first, I need to ask Ricardo out!" Buttercup said, hearts flying overhead.

* * *

Later on at Bubbles' house, Bridgette and Bubbles were helping Buttercup pick the right outfit for her date with Ricardo.

"Look, BC, as much as I admire your will to go out of your comfort zone, I _still _have this feeling of my stomach being tied in knots because of it. Seriously, you shouldn't do this." Bridgette warned.

"You said the same thing about Luke, but you were wrong about him. It was the same thing with Cody," Bubbles said. "Besides, Ricardo is Blossom's cousin. If he does anything bad, we'll tell Blossom and let her family take care of the rest. It's as simple as that."

"I hate it when I'm wrong," Bridgette said. "But this doesn't mean that I trust him."

"Whatever you say, Bridgette," Buttercup said. "But can we please talk about this later? I still need to pick out my clothes."

"I've never seen Buttercup act so… feminine." Bridgette said.

"This isn't the first time she's done it, though," Bubbles said. "In fact, Buttercup has a thing for muscular boys."

"Well, it figures," Bridgette said. "Her father IS a pro wrestler."

"Girls!" Buttercup said, blushing and turning to her friends. "Sheesh! You're being more of a bother than a help."

"I thought you wanted to impress Ricardo!" Bubbles said.

"I do…" Buttercup said, as she was looking at a red dress with velvet designs.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and then while looking around at the clothes, she saw a mint green mini skirt with white lace as fringes and faux pearls for a belt.

"Why not this?" Bridgette said, showing Buttercup the skirt.

Buttercup as at first repulsed by this article of clothing before trying it on; it was a perfect fit.

"It's actually pretty nice," Buttercup said. "I'm sure Ricardo would be impressed to see me in this."

"Impressed to the point of embarrassing you…" Bridgette muttered.

"I heard that." Bubbles said.

Bridgette sweat dropped while she helped Buttercup try on different styles of clothing.

"Okay, girl," Bridgette said. "Now that we've gotten all of these clothes for you, can we please get out of here?"

Buttercup nodded, and Bridgette could have sworn she saw Buttercup blushing. Bridgette then face-palmed herself and then she muttered, "Why is it that love always blinds girls from potential danger?"

* * *

Buttercup was trying on her clothes the next morning, which was the day of her father's big match. She kept the door closed and locked so that her brothers would not try to invade her privacy and become peeping toms.

After trying on several outfits and combinations, Buttercup settled on a perfect clothing combination: a yellow tank top with fringed sleeves and edges, and false diamonds around the neckline, and a green denim mini-skirt with ripped ends and pockets. She was also wearing yellow sandals.

"This is perfect!" Buttercup said, as she left out of her bedroom door.

Dave and Sam got a good look at their sister and were in utter shock of her sudden clothing style change. They were on the verge of fainting, but they just did a double take and then let it go.

"Am I dreaming?" Sam asked, getting dizzy.

"I don't think so…" Dave said, as he was holding on to his head.

Buttercup soon left out the door to her house and started walking to the park to meet up with her friends. She took out her cell phone, and texted Bridgette, and Bridgette.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bridgette were then at the park, waiting for Buttercup. Blossom was wondering why Buttercup would call them to the park through her cell phone rather than the compact system, but she decided to let it go. Bridgette was still worried that asking Ricardo out would be a big mistake, and Bubbles was just happy for Buttercup for finding love.

"I'm serious, Bubbles; Buttercup is making a _huge_ blunder. If Ricardo does ANYTHING to our friend, this goes to Blossom."

"That's reasonable to me, but come on, Bridgette," Bubbles said, smiling. "You can't just go around assuming all boys are potential threats."

"You don't have a clue as to how serious this could get, do you?" Bridgette said, angrily.

"How serious what can get?" Buttercup said, smiling.

She approached her friends while wearing her new clothing, and the girls were in utter shock of seeing their friend in different style.

"Buttercup… Outside of the Powerpuff Girls uniforms we wear, I've never seen you in something so feminine…" Bridgette said, sweat dropping.

"I honestly think I gave my brothers a surprise this morning, too!" Buttercup said, as she started laughing.

"You look very stylish." Bubbles said.

Bridgette just crossed her arms while tapping her foot and muttering under her breath.

"I see someone has been willing to change her fashion sense," A voice said. The girls then turned around to see Ricardo with two tickets in his hand. "You look good in that outfit, Buttercup."

Buttercup felt her face heating up and anime hearts started surrounding her. Bridgette face-palmed herself in annoyance.

"Ricardo, are those the wrestling match tickets you won?" Bubbles asked, noticing the paper slips in her cousin's hand.

"Oh, yeah, these are," Ricardo said, holding up the tickets. "It's the match for today! The Masked Wonder goes up in a grudge match against Black Fist Backstabber!"

"Um… Whom are _you _rooting for?" Buttercup asked, lifting her foot a bit.

"The Masked Wonder! He's my favorite!" Ricardo said.

"Well, that's _**one**_ upside to this…" Bridgette muttered to Buttercup. She was fully aware that The Masked Wonder just happened to be Buttercup's father.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes in annoyance when Ricardo walked up to her, knelt down, and took her hand into his own as he asked of her, "Buttercup, would you do me the honor of being my guest and my date tonight?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'd be thrilled to be your date tonight!" Buttercup said in excitement as she hugged Ricardo happily.

Bubbles smiled happily for her friend while Bridgette just clamped her hand over her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course, if you should prove to be untrustworthy of being with Buttercup, we'll not only tell Blossom, but her family, too" cautioned Bubbles while sending a look towards Bridgette in hopes of getting her to agree.

"I'll be as gentle with her as I would a piece of fine china" Ricardo replied with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, like a bull in a china shop…" Bridgette mumbled.

"Besides, in places like those wrestling rings, if a guy mistreats a girl even if merely verbally, everyone stops and glares at him, even the wrestlers. If he's found to strike her, he gets a ring-side seat, inside the ring and in the center of the ring" Ricardo replied to Bubbles and sparking Bridgette's interest. "Last time I was at a wrestling match, some guy sitting next to me slapped his girlfriend and he found twenty guys on top of him, including me, and he's still in a coma to this day."

_'That explains why that creep never wanted to go to wrestling matches'_ Bridgette thought to herself wryly.

"The match starts at 7, shall I pick you up at around 5:30; I'll treat you to dinner at your favorite restaurant before the match" Ricardo offered to Buttercup.

"5:30 will be just fine" Buttercup replied with hearts in her eyes while she was strongly blushing.

"Great! I'll see you then" Ricardo said as he gave Buttercup a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and running off.

"I hate being wrong, but in this case, I _**really**_ hope I'm wrong for your sake, Buttercup" Bridgette told her swooning friend in a soft voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was giving Blossom a lift home on his motorcycle with her in front of him and locked between his arms, "Where is it you live?"

"Third house on the right after the next intersection" Blossom told him while watching where they were going and secretly wishing he'd go faster; he was barely going 15 MPH since he did not have a helmet for her to wear.

As he pulled up in front of her house, Blossom invited him inside to meet the rest of her family and he agreed. However, a look of panic covered his face when he saw the small girl who answered the door with a thermometer in her mouth and wearing her pajamas and a bathrobe.

"Kasey, what are you doing answering the door?" Blossom inquired of her in surprise only for her little sister to point to the thermometer in her mouth. Extracting it, Blossom read the thermometer and embraced her little sister as she exclaimed, "Your fever broke!"

"Uh, I just remembered, I have to change a flat tire on my motorcycle." Luke said quickly while trying to back away only to be stopped by the girls' mother who was just returning from doing the shopping.

"Don't tell me you're shy to meet Blossom's family, young man?" she asked of him with a bright smile.

"Mom, Kasey's fever broke!" Blossom told her mother happily.

"Well, that is good news to hear. Now, come inside and help us with unpacking the groceries I just bought" she instructed Luke who begrudgingly did as he was told while taking the bags from the woman's arms in a gentlemanly manner.

"Blossom, why don't you take Kasey upstairs and take your baths while I have a nice talk with your gentleman friend" the girls' mother instructed her and she agreed.

Watching as the girls left, their mother turned and asked, "From what Blossom has told me, you're quite fond of her, so why the sudden shyness?"

"May I evade the question?" Luke asked politely.

"Denied" the woman answered, though never once losing her smile.

"I recently lost my own little sister and I have a tough time discussing it" Luke told her with a heavy sigh; Blossom and Kasey were listening from around the corner with their mother's knowledge.

"Do you blame yourself for it?" she asked of him a bit more gently.

"Yes, I mean, who else is there to blame? I knew that the hospital shouldn't have given her that stupid blood transfusion, but since everyone told me to keep quiet, I never spoke up to stop them" Luke replied while keeping his back to the girls' mother.

"Was it AIDS or Leukemia?" she asked as she took notice of his clenched fists resting upon the counter top.

"It was the wrong type and to make matters worse, it was tainted! I knew I should have knocked the vial to the floor, but I kept my opinions to myself as a good child should!" Luke replied through clenched teeth so as to keep himself from shouting.

"And if you had done so, not only would they have put you out of the room, but it would also run the risk of their taking her from your parents and giving it to her anyways" she tried reasoning with him.

"But it was MY responsibility to protect her and I FAILED! I…failed to keep my promise to protect her from harm. When she first started to attend school, many of the other students bullied her until I finally came to her rescue and chased them away. It was then that I vowed to protect her and keep her from harm. We were thrown out of the amusement park because I damaged a park ride because it scared her. And when the time came for me to defend her at the most pivotal moment in her life, I failed her" Luke told her as he broke down crying. "Bell was the world to me! She was my Christmas present one year and I told everyone that she was the only one I wanted when they said I was denied my presents because my parents weren't home to let Santa in."

Walking over to him, she tenderly wrapped her arms around him as she began to try comforting him as he then told her, "My parents were so devastated by her death, that they both went out and got drunk one night. They never made it home, but their loss didn't hurt as much as losing my Bell did."

"And all they left you with was bitterness and heartache. You saw Blossom, and finally felt your heart beating one again and slowly starting to put itself back together" she quietly finished for him and all he could do was to nod his head.

Blossom and Kasey did indeed sneak on up to take their baths and before they could return, Luke had left to return home for the night.

While sitting down for dinner, their mother told Blossom, "I want you to invite him over for dinner; I think he has to potential of being your knight in shining armor."

Blossom sweat dropped at this statement and then she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup and Ricardo were at the match, waiting for it to start. Buttercup was anxious to see her father in action, but at the same time, she was worried what Ricardo's reaction would be to the fact that his favorite wrestler was her own father.

The Referee was in the ring with his microphone and everything.

"Introducing the champion of ruthlessness, The Black Fist Backstabber!" The Referee said, as a muscle-bound man wearing a black ninja-like suit and having giant, black gloves.

"_THAT'S_ The Black Fist Backstabber?" Buttercup asked, in surprise. _'His hypertrophy is off the charts…'_

"Yes, that's him," Ricardo said. "He's a real jerk and often mocks his opponents, but wins each time. I'm surprised they haven't put him in rehabilitation."

"Seriously?" Buttercup asked. _'No wonder they call him 'The Back Fist Backstabber'…'_

"And his opponent, The Masked Wonder!" The Referee said.

Buttercup's father, in his usual mask and wrestling uniform, then came into the ring with a cocky smile on his face.

"There he is!" Ricardo said, as he rose from his seat and started cheering.

"Go get him, Dad!" Buttercup shouted.

Ricardo heard this, and inquired, "Did you just call him 'Dad'?"

Buttercup then covered her mouth in embarrassment and then shied away before saying, "Yes…"

"Buttercup…" Ricardo said, before smiling. "Why didn't you tell me my favorite wrestler was your old man? That's incredible!"

Buttercup then turned to Ricardo with a blush in her face before she felt Ricardo hug her.

"Um, we're making a bit of a scene," Buttercup said. "We should get back to watching he game."

"Right." Ricardo said, as the two then looked back at the ring.

The Black Fist Backstabber threw The Masked Wonder into one of the walls of the ring by his legs and then after recovering, The Masked Wonder tackled his opponent onto the ground.

After several rounds of throwing, kicking, and punching going around, the Black Fist Backstabber fell to the ground while Buttercup's father held him down, declaring him the winner.

"Alright, Dad, you did it!" Buttercup cheered.

Ricardo just stared at Buttercup lovingly, as his heart started beating faster.

* * *

The next day, Ricardo was walking through town when he saw Blossom meeting up with her friends and walking to the lab. He started following them, but Bridgette seemed to sense this. However, she let it go and kept on talking with her gal-pals.

The girls then went into the lab while Ricardo followed them. He was about to enter the lab when…

"Perfect timing, girls!" Professor Utonium said.

Ricardo just ducked down below the window and decided to listen in on the conversation.

'_What's going on?'_ Ricardo thought.

"Professor, what's the matter?" Blossom asked.

"It's The RowdyRuff Boys again!" Ken said.

"Those creeps? It figures…" Buttercup said.

"Let's just suck it up and get them!" Bridgette said.

"PowerPuff Girls, we need you!" Poochi said.

"_**Right!"**_ The girls shouted.

Ricardo then looked in to the window and saw the girls' transformation.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

"Bubbles!"

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

_"PowerPuff Girls Z!"_

Ricardo was in shock when he saw this, he ducked under the window, turned around, and with his eyes as wide as dinner plates, he muttered, "Buttercup is one of the PowerPuff Girls Z?"

Bridgette seemed to sense Ricardo's presence, and then looked to the window.

"Bridgette, is something wrong?" Blossom asked.

"I just felt like we were being watched. Transformation and all." Bridgette said.

"Enough about that!" Buttercup. "We gotta stop those RowdyRuff punks!"

The Professor then opened up the skylight and then the girls flew out of the window.

Ricardo, still in shock, was holding onto his head in a panic as he said, "What the hell? Both my cousin and my crush are members of the PowerPuff Girls Z?"

"Ricardo?" Luke asked, as he found Ricardo.

"Huh? Luke?" Ricardo asked, standing up.

"So… You saw?" Luke asked, not knowing what to say.

"You mean you knew about all of this, too?" Ricardo demanded.

The girls were fighting the RowdyRuff Boys and not having and problem; however, the girls had Bridgette sit this one out because Bosco was not present in the battle and it would be an unfair fight if she got in on it.

"If not for your pink-clad pal, we'd still have our brother in the team!" Brick shouted, as he and Blossom were in hand-to-hand combat.

"It's not our fault you created a brother who fell for our friend by coincidence!" Blossom retorted, flinging Brick away with her yo-yo.

"Does Blossom even realize that I still won't forgive those goons?" Bridgette inquired to herself, crossing her arms.

Buttercup was feeling a lot more fiery than normal, as she was really giving Butch a beating with her legs constantly jabbing his stomach, and her hands constantly belting him in the face.

"This is what you get for causing a disturbance in the city _once again_ _**just **_when I had found myself a good man!" Buttercup shouted, as she then grabbed Butch by the legs and then hurled him into the pavement of the street.

Bubbles had trapped Boomer in one of her bubbles and then generated a wind to blow him away from the scene.

Bridgette was then called on to use her 'Swornado' attack to blow the RowdyRuff Boys out of town.

"Those boys are complete nuisances." Bridgette said, as she met up with her friends.

"Tell me about it," Blossom said. "Now let's hurry back to the lab and change back."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes, I knew everything from the start. But I don't think you should hear the story from me," Luke said. "I'll get the Professor to explain everything."

The two boys went inside, and then the Professor noticed Luke.

"Luke, what brings you into the lab today?" Ken said.

"Why didn't Buttercup say anything to me? Why didn't she tell me?" Ricardo said, as he sat on the couch, crying in anger.

"Care to tell me what happened?" The Professor asked.

"…Ricardo saw the girls transform." Luke said.

"WHAT?" The Professor, Ken, and Poochi said.

"Now tell me! What happened?" Ricardo demanded, standing up.

"I guess there's no hiding it anymore, dad," Ken said. "We'd better spill the beans."

"Okay…" The Professor said. "It all happened two years ago. I was experimenting with Chemical X when Poochi here accidently dropped a Zuber cake into the chemical. The properties of it were altered and then, albeit it was Ken's idea, we used it to stop a weather anomaly going on worldwide. However, when a beam of the Chemical Z hit the iceberg in the harbor, it exploded into white and black lights. Three of the white lights were then transferred into Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. We had cautioned the girls to keep their powers a secret, but a choice few people have found out. Those people are the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, myself, Ken, Poochi, Luke here, Bubbles' boyfriend Cody, and then there's Bridgette's father, Melvin Hamilton. The rest of the black lights were then responsible for creating he monsters around town, with the exception of the RowdyRuff Boys. The biggest black light then hit the demon Him, but we destroyed that guy two years ago. However, as of a few months ago, white light activity started up again, and one white light then hit Bridgette, giving us our newest member of the team."

"Oh…" Ricardo said, calming down. "Now I get it…"

The girls soon got back, still in uniform, and then they saw Luke playing some video games with Ken.

"Hey, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bridgette." Luke said.

"EH?" The girls shouted.

"What? Wha-? How-?" Bridgette stammered.

"I knew the whole time. It was part of the reason I fell in love with Blossom." Luke explained.

The girls sighed in relief.

"Buttercup…" Ricardo said, as he approached the green Power Puff.

'_Oh, crap… HE KNOWS. He must think I'm a freak or something!' _Buttercup said.

Tears in her eyes, Buttercup then ran out of the lab in shock while Ricardo chased after her.

"It figures…" Bridgette said.

Buttercup kept on running while she de-morphed and then she soon felt her wrist being pulled by Ricardo.

She turned to him and then he saw the tears in her eyes. Ricardo pulled Buttercup into a hug and then said, "I've only fallen more in love with you."

Buttercup blushed and then she smiled while she wrapped her arms around Ricardo.

"I understand why you had to hide your powers, and why you couldn't say anything," Ricardo said. "I was upset at first, but I forgive you. You had no choice."

Buttercup then looked at Ricardo in his eyes, but then she felt something else: Ricardo had kissed Buttercup on the lips and hugged her closer to him.

"Well, looks like we've got _three _outsiders in on our secret. It's only a matter of time before someone else knows, too…" Bridgette said.

"Oh, don't worry, Bridgette," Blossom said. "We're going to make sure no one else finds out."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and then looked at Buttercup while feeling concerned.

Ricardo and Buttercup were just sharing a kiss that seemed to last forever as a flower fell from a tree outside, and onto the ground.

* * *

**That was a nice, long, chapter! I'll bet you're surprised that Buttercup was acting so feminine in this chapter. If not, then you've read The Cat Whispurrer's stories. Well, see you next time!**

**Next time, Bridgette is torn about her feelings as Josh continues to romantically pursue her. She is starting to like him for his kindness, but she does not want what happened to her in the past occur again. Can Josh and Bridgette's friends work together to convince her that his feelings for her are true and his actions are just? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bridgette is having troubles sorting out her feelings with Josh, who meanwhile is still trying to win her over. He asks Blossom and everyone else to help him, and they agree. Can they convince Bridgette that Josh genuinely loves her? Or will all of their plans backfire and cause her to shut her heart off forever? To find out, stay tuned!**

* * *

_Valentine's Day Victory!_

Valentine's Day was coming up, and all of the school couples, including the faculty, were hooking up and getting together for the holiday. Every girl in school had a boyfriend and they were sharing everything: books, kisses, hugs, nicknames, etc.

"Valentine's Day," Bridgette said, as she was in the schoolyard, walking around aimlessly. "It used to be my favorite holiday until recently."

Bridgette then sat down and looked up into the sky. She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

'_Josh… You've always been so kind to me… But my skeptic self has caused me to hurt your feelings… I feel terrible about it, too. Why do I feel like I want to stay close to you?' _Bridgette thought, about to cry.

"Hey, Bridgette," a voice said. Bridgette looked up to see Josh, who was smiling at her while blushing. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Bridgette said, as Josh sat next to her. She turned her head away from him and looked down at the ground.

"So... Valentine's Day is coming up..." Josh said, rubbing the back of his head, while blushing.

"I know." Bridgette said, causing Josh to tip over, anime-style before realigning himself.

"And I noticed you don't have anyone to go with, since your friends already have boyfriends..." Josh said, as he inched closer to Bridgette.

Bridgette felt her heart skip a beat and her face heat up. She tried moving away, but she felt like she wanted to stay where she was sitting.

'_Why do I want to stay right here instead of wanting to run away as usual? What am I feeling right now?' _Bridgette thought."What are you getting at?"

"What I'm trying to say... I was wondering... How would you-" Josh said, but was interrupted when Bridgette got up and started walking away. "Hey, you haven't even heard what I was going to ask!"

"I don't have to," Bridgette said. "Boys like you can't be trusted. I learned that the hard way. So... just go!"

Bridgette then ran off in tears as Josh tried going after her, but he stopped himself out of embarrassment.

"Why does Bridgette always act like this with me? And what's with the constant references to past events? Does she really hate me?" Josh said, as he face-palmed himself and sat back down.

Bridgette, meanwhile, was sitting under a tree that had lost its leaves and then she sighed sadly.

"Why does every girl in school have a boyfriend except me? At least, one who will treat their girlfriend right that is... I feel like I have something towards Josh besides distrust... but what is it? I can't tell..." Bridgette said, as she started crying.

Then, two conscience versions of herself came up on her shoulders: an angel and a devil.

"Bridgette, you should accept Josh's feelings. You're starting to reciprocate his feelings for you. Just give in!" The angel said.

"Don't do it!" The Devil said. "Don't forget what happened the last time you let your feelings get in the way! You were seriously hurt! Both emotionally and physically!"

"Return his feelings! You'll feel so much better if you do! Besides, being passive-aggressive like this is only making it harder for Josh to convey how he feels!" The angel said.

"Reject your emotions! Break this Josh boy's heart! Do to him what the last guy did to you! All boys deserve this after what your last boyfriend put you through!" The devil shouted.

"AGH!" Bridgette shouted, as she stood up. "This isn't any help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh was holding onto a rose while sighing sadly. He looked at the rose, and then to the ground, while feeling tears fall from his face and land on the ground.

Bridgette seemed to be the main topic of his thoughts and his heart kept racing whenever he thought of her. Josh just wanted to hug her and hold her close while showing her true, authentic, passionate love. He even saw himself and Bridgette sharing a kiss under the moonlight.

"…I just love her so much." Josh muttered sadly, as he was crying.

"Josh? Are you okay?" Luke asked, as he saw Josh sitting on the bench.

Josh looked up with tears streaming down his face as he looked at Luke sadly. He shook his head in response to Luke's question, and said, "No, I'm not okay, Luke. I'm in love."

Luke sweat dropped, knowing he had failed in getting a date with Bridgette again and then said, "I'll get the others and we can talk about a plan on how to get you and Bridgette together."

"Thanks, Luke," Josh said, feeling better, and standing up. "You're a pal."

"No problem." Luke said.

Later at the lab, everyone, with the exception of Bridgette, was gathered to help Josh with his problem.

"…I see," Blossom said. "Josh is madly and deeply in love with Bridgette, but whenever he tries to confess or ask her out, she just takes off."

"Yeah," Luke said. "And no matter what he tries, he can't ask Bridgette out without pissing her off or making a fool of himself."

"Seriously, what is Bridgette's deal?" Cody said, crossing his arms. "Why can't she just open up her heart to Josh and accept his love for her?"

"I'm afraid she just can't do that. It's very complicated than just opening up her heart automatically," Buttercup said. "MUCH more complicated."

"Exactly how complicated do you mean, Buttercup?" Ricardo asked.

"She's had a rough past, and because of the trauma, she can't open her heart up to anyone on her own free will. It takes more than just honesty to make her crack. It takes proof from the other party's side, too." Bubbles explained.

"Proof?" Josh inquired.

"Proof of one's honestly, loyalty, and having no intentions to cause harm to the girl, emotionally or otherwise." Blossom said.

"She can't trust boys?" Ricardo asked.

"Right," Luke said. "So we need to help Josh prove to Bridgette that he truly loves her, and that he has no intention of hurting her."

"That's easier said than done, I'm afraid," Cody said. "From what I've seen, she's a tough nut to crack."

"Big time." Blossom said.

"Josh could try helping her out in the hallway if she gets into trouble." Bubbles suggested.

"Or he could try gifts." Buttercup said.

"I tried that: nothing." Josh said, sadly.

"Hey, remember when you tried that Frank Sinatra routine?" Bubbles asked. "Why not put on a concert for her and sing a song that conveys how you truly feel about Bridgette?"

"That could work, but remember: she's hardheaded and love is not any easy thing for her to believe in." Blossom said.

"Let's not try anything too elaborate yet," Luke said. "It could end up backfiring on us."

"You're right…" Cody said, snapping his fingers in frustration.

Josh was mulling over everything Bridgette had told him since they first met.

~Flash Sequence~

_"Bridgette also seems to have this anti-boy complex of some type. She doesn't trust teen boys for whatever reason, and therefor she doesn't let a boy date one of her friends so easily. She can't even be around a boy without it being strictly business and that's it." Randy said._

_"What do you want?" Bridgette spat, not too happy to see him._

_"Well, since its break period, I thought the two of us could get a jumpstart on our lines together. Alone." Josh said._

_The sound of the emphasized 'alone' made Bridgette scared, she felt a little flashback, and then she turned her back as she said, "Look, I'm not willing to do this!"_

_Hearing this, Josh's face then turned to that of confusion and concern as he asked, "What? Why not? Out of all the girls in the class, you're the best for the lead role!"_

_Bridgette blushed at this comment, but then said, "Thank you. It's nothing personal, but you're the reason why."_

_This hurt Josh and then while tears were starting to form, he asked, "Why am I the reason? You hate me?"_

_"Th-That's not it…" Bridgette said. "It's just that past events have left extremely deep scars… A boy around your age left those scars on me, and I'm too scared of letting history repeat itself. I'll do this play with you, but you have to promise me that our interactions together are strictly business."_

_"Bridgette, you're an amazing ballroom dancer." Josh said._

_"That's odd for you to say," Bridgette said. "Because you could be lying, for all I know…"_

_"Why would I lie to you about anything?" Josh asked._

_"Forget I said anything…" Bridgette said, as she kept dancing with Josh._

_"Why aren't you excited to be the lead actress of our play?" Bubbles asked._

_"It's Josh…" Bridgette said._

_"You're not still hung up with what he did when he first came to our school?" Bubbles asked._

_"No, that's not the problem," Bridgette said. "I think that he likes me. The only issue I have is that I'm afraid that if I get too close to him that I'll end up like I did the last time."_

_"You don't trust him?" Bubbles asked._

_"Exactly." Bridgette said._

~End of Flash Sequence~

Josh then stood up, shouting, "I think I know why Bridgette doesn't like me!"

"You do?" Everyone said, simultaneously.

"It's not me, personally," Josh said. "But… was she… a dating violence victim?"

Blossom and Luke sighed before Luke said, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag."

"You mean she _was _hurt in her last relationship?" Josh asked.

"That's right," Luke said. "He was a cruel, violent criminal who pinned all of his crimes on her. Ever since, she can't bring herself to trust teen boys unless they prove themselves first."

"Then I need to prove to her how much I love her!" Josh said.

"We'll help," Cody said. "Why don't we start with finding ways to help Josh get closer to Bridgette without scaring her off?"

"Good idea," Luke said. "Let's get brainstorming."

"And I think I have an idea…" Josh said, as he started telling the others his idea.

* * *

Bridgette, meanwhile, was walking around the schoolyard, even though everyone had left hours ago. She was still debating with herself about her feelings for Josh, but could not give herself a good answer.

"No, no, _**NO**_!" Bridgette shouted to herself. "I _**DO NOT**_ have any feelings for Josh! None at all!"

_Song Number #1: 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Disney's 'Hercules'. _

Bridgette was dressed as her normal self, standing out in a pasture while marble angels and devils stood by, flanking her. Bridgette was looking down at the flowers and she sighed sadly.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment… I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history; been there, done that!" _

The angel statues came to life and then started to sing, _"Who d'ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden! Honey, we can see right through you! Girl, you can't conceal it! We know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"_

Bridgette shook her head, and sang, along with the devils behind her, _"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"_

The angels sang, _"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh-oh!"_

Bridgette sang, _"It's too cliché, I won't say, I'm in love!" _

The devils sang, _"Shoo-doop, shoo-doop. Oooooh!"_

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson," _Bridgette sang, as she looked at her reflection in a river. _"It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.'"_

The angels said, _"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Baby, we're not lying! Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grownup! When you gonna own up that you've got, got, got it bad?"_

"_Ooooh! No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" _Bridgette sang.

"_Give up! Give in! Check the grin; you're in love!" _The angels sang.

"_This scene won't play! I won't say, I'm in love~! Oh, oh! You're way off-base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!" _Bridgette sang.

"_Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love!" _The angels said.

"_Oh… At least out loud. I won't say I'm in… Love…" _Bridgette said, as she picked up a flower and smiled.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la… Sigh…" _The angels said.

_End of Song Number!_

Bridgette just sat against a tree and started crying sadly when a shadow was cast over her. She looked up and saw Josh sitting next to her. She tried to inch away, but Josh put his arm around her shoulder to stop her from leaving. Bridgette blushed while smiling a little bit, and then she sighed.

"So, Bridgette…" Josh said, as he handed her two slips of paper. "I won these tickets to see LMNT's Valentine's Day Concert, and I want you to have them."

Bridgette took the tickets and smiled, as she had always wanted to see LMNT.

"For me? Thank you! These are even balcony tickets!" Bridgette said.

"I had every intention of giving you these, although they're mine, but since I'm giving them to you, I'll understand if you want to go to the concert with one of the girls, rather than me…" Josh said. _'Man! What am I doing? Is this plan even going to work?'_

"But… Just one question." Bridgette said.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Why would you want to date someone like me? I'm not that cute or pretty, I'm clumsy, a hopeless smart aleck, and I can be really impudent. I'm serious: why me?"

"Don't degrade yourself like that!" Josh said, in a semi-roar, scaring Bridgette. "Listen: I've never thought of you as any of those negative things! Those who degrade others for their personality are complete trash! Don't EVER say that crap about yourself!"

"Josh, I…" Bridgette said, tearing up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Josh said. "I didn't mean to sound so angry… But still: you're just beautiful as you are."

Bridgette blushed as music started playing in the air.

_Song Number #2 'Beautiful You' from 'Strawberry Shortcake' 'The Play's The Thing'_

Josh was helping Bridgette stand up while she was still feeling blue. She was looking in a mirror, but not happy to see whom she was looking at.

"_You are not your clothes. You are not your hair. You are not the dress that your parents made you wear. Rich or even poor, I couldn't really care. You're still simply beautiful you." _Josh sang.

Bridgette looked at him with a small smile, and sang, _"You could be a prince with the finest clothes, but it wouldn't make you any nicer… I suppose. If you looked down on us while turning up your nose, you would not be beautiful you."_

Josh took Bridgette hand, and then the two started a duet, _"It's not how much you sparkle that makes you like a star. It's what's inside your heart that tells you who you are."_

Bridgette then looked back into her mirror and then she sang, _"Clothes don't make the kid. It's the other way around. That's everyone thinks is profound."_

Josh said, _"It's not about the way you look; it's the things you do…" _Josh sang, before sharing the last bit with Bridgette,_ "That make you beautiful you."_

Josh then sang, _"I am not my clothes, and I am not my crown."_

Bridgette sang, _"And I am not my rags, because in my heart, I wear a gown."_

"_So let's have and share a dance, like we've never had a care, about the things that we think we're supposed to wear." _The two sang.

"_Because it's not the way you look." _Josh sang.

"_It's the things you say and do…" _Bridgette sang.

"_That make you beautiful… That make you beautiful… That make you beautiful you."_ Josh and Bridgette sang.

_End of Song Number _

Bridgette looked at Josh, and saw his red face and embarrassed expression. She was astonished that he would do this, and then she thought, _'Previously… Whenever I wanted to go to an event with my previous boyfriend, he would get tickets for himself and someone else and bring them along instead, not caring that I really wanted to go to that event. He actually wanted to see me cry, and he said it right to my face… But Josh… He…'_

"I'll go with you." Bridgette said, smiling.

"I knew you – Wait, _really_?" Josh asked, smiling in surprise.

"Yes!" Bridgette said.

She hugged Josh happily while rubbing her cheek against his chest in her hug, and Josh took this opportunity to hug Bridgette back, which she accepted. Josh was blushing and feeling his heart fluttering like crazy.

'_Phase one of Operation: Woo Bridgette is a success,' _Josh thought. _'Now I'll put in the effort to win her over at the concert tonight.'_

* * *

Back at the lab, Josh was still blushing and still felt the hug repeating in his mind. Anime hearts were dancing around his head like bees to a flower filled with nectar. Luke and the others were looking at Josh with smiles, knowing their plan had been a success.

"So, it went well, I take it?" Luke asked.

"Yes! Perfectly! Next I can finally make a confession!" Josh said, getting pumped.

"Okay, but that's not all of it," Cody said. "While you two are at the concert, the others and I will get the next part of our plan ready."

"Right," Josh said. "Now to go get a good outfit for the concert and then wait for Bridgette!"

Meanwhile, Bridgette was up in her room, trying on different clothes for the concert.

She found a cute pink dress with net fabric designs on the bust of it. It was strapless, and the skirt was ruffled down to below the knees.

"…No, too fancy. This is a concert, not a ball." Bridgette said, as she put the dress back.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Melvin then came in, looking for his daughter. He was smiling and he was happy to see Bridgette in such a good mood.

"So, it looks like you have a special occasion coming up!" Melvin said.

"Yes, Dad," Bridgette said, blushing a bit. "Do you remember that Josh boy?"

"How could I forget? I sat next to his father during the play when you and Josh played Cinderella and Prince Charming." Melvin said.

"He asked me out." Bridgette said.

"That's great!" Melvin said. "But surely, knowing you, you shot him down, didn't you?"

"No, I accepted this time!" Bridgette said.

"Wonderful!" Melvin said, giving his daughter a hug.

"Dad, you're squeezing the air out of me," Bridgette said. "Now, can you please get out of the room so I can find the right outfit?"

Melvin stopped hugging Bridgette and then he nodded before leaving the room.

Josh, meanwhile, was rummaging through his clothes like a hurricane was on its way, and then Hector, Josh's father, walked in through the door.

"What are you doing, son?" Josh's father asked.

"I finally have a date with the girl I love!" Josh said.

"Who would that be?" Hector said, intrigued.

"Remember Bridgette?" Josh asked.

"Oh, you mean that cute girl who played Cinderella in the school play and saved my life by performing CPR on me? How could I forget that classy girl?" Hector said.

"Well, she's my date!" Josh said, blushing and hearts were floating around his head.

"Well, good luck, son!" Hector said. "I wish you the best on your date tonight!"

"Thanks, dad," Josh said. "Now… What to wear?"

* * *

Later that night, Bridgette was in front of the playhouse, waiting for Josh. She was wearing a one-piece pink dress with red rhinestones on it. She also had her hair curled and was wearing sandals.

Josh soon came along and was wearing brown khakis with a yellow shirt and a black bolo tie.

"Hey, Bridgette," Josh said, catching his date's attention. "You're looking beautiful."

"Thank you." Bridgette said, blushing.

"…So… Shall we go in?" Josh said, taking Bridgette's hand.

"Sure." Bridgette said.

The two then went inside, and the opening band was just about done with their song number while Bridgette and Josh found their spots on the balcony.

"I knew these were balcony seats, but this is amazing!" Bridgette said, looking out on the crowd.

Josh was gazing at Bridgette while an infatuated smile was on his face. She was shining her brightest in his eyes and Josh felt his heart beat increase by at least ten beats per minute.

The band then came onto the stage and got their instruments out and they were ready to start their act.

"They're about to start, Josh!" Bridgette said.

Josh then came up by Bridgette's side and then the band started to play.

_Song Number #3 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT_

Josh was standing on stage with a microphone in hand while Luke, Cody, and Ricardo were standing behind him with their own microphone stands.

All of the girls in town were standing in front of the stage, but Bridgette had the best seat in the house.

Josh took out his microphone and then said, "This song goes out to Bridgette Hamilton, the love of my life."

Bridgette blushed while smiling a bit and then she got ready for the song.

"_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you trying to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me?"_

_(Hey Juliet)_

"_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet"_

Bridgette smiled as Josh came into the crowd, took Bridgette's hand and brought her up onto the stage.

"_Hey Juliet"_

"_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

_Too far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance"_

Bridgette started gushing as she was swaying around with love in her face.

"_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me"_

"_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet"_

Bridgette smiled as Josh started pulling her closer to him.

"_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_You don't have to say forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear me when I say_

_Hey Juliet"_

"_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet"_

Bridgette smiled brightly as Josh got onto his knee and took Bridgette's hand before kissing it.

"_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet"_

Josh then stood up and gave Bridgette a hug while caressing her cheek.

Bridgette hugged back, blushing as her face turned red with happiness.

_End of Song Number_

Bridgette felt emotions of pure love and affection coming from Josh, as he had sung along with the band, and she felt like her heart had just been pierced by Eros' love arrow.

Josh hugged Bridgette and held her close to him. Bridgette, tearing up from happiness, hugged him back, and sighed contentedly as she felt like she was safe and happy. She felt Josh kiss her on the cheek again, but she did not protest to it. In fact, she was happy about it.

* * *

After the concert, the two were leaving the playhouse and were walking to places unknown… To Bridgette, that is.

"Um, Josh?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, Bridgette?" Josh asked, holding Bridgette's hand.

"Where are we going?" Bridgette inquired.

"Somewhere special." Josh said.

'_Weird… Whenever my last boyfriend told me that we were going 'somewhere special', that would usually mean that some of his friends were going to cause some trouble and I would inevitably get into it, too. But this time… It seems different. It's the way he said 'special'. It was kind and sweet.'_ Bridgette thought.

Josh then led Bridgette to the city's riverside and then he had her look up in the sky. It was chock filled with stars and the moon was glowing brighter than ever. Bridgette smiled in delight as she gazed at the stars in awe.

"So… I thought we could do some stargazing." Josh said, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"This is what you were talking about when you said, 'somewhere special'? I love it!" Bridgette said, smiling.

Josh then stared at Bridgette with love in his eyes and then he held out his hand to her.

Bridgette noticed this, and looked towards him. He was smiling calmly, and Bridgette blushed as she felt herself compelled to take his hand. She did, and he got into a waltz stance.

"Shall we dance?" Josh asked.

Bridgette nodded, as she brought her body closer to Josh's. She was red in the face and her heart was racing as if it were a jet ski going ninety miles an hour on water.

_Song Number #4 'Ma Belle Evangeline' from Disney's 'The Princess And The Frog' by Jim Cummings_

Josh and Bridgette were dressed in formal wear and they were at a fancy party that was ticket only, and formal.

Bridgette was wearing a pink ballroom gown with short sleeves, pink gloves, a pink rose on the collar, and her hair was done up in a bun. Her shoes were pink vinyl high heels.

Josh was wearing a yellow tuxedo with a dark yellow corsage.

The two teenagers got into a position for waltzing and then they started to dance. The scene soon changed to the two up in the starry sky and they were dancing on air, both literally and figuratively.

Josh was singing in his mind as he was gazing into the face of his dance partner. He was deeply in love with every little thing about her.

"_Look how she lights up the sky. Ma belle, my sweet Bridgette. So close and next to me, yet I know her heart belongs to only me."_

Josh was still dancing with Bridgette as she started smiling and getting closer to him. Josh's face reddened up while his heart sped up.

"_J'adore, J'taime, my sweet Bridgette. You're my queen of the night. So still, so bright." _

Josh felt really compelled to kiss her, but held back for the sake of the moment. Bridgette was blushing as she felt close and safe to her partner.

"_To someone as beautiful as she. Who loves someone like me, Love always finds a way, it's true. And I love you, my sweet Bridgette."_

Josh dipped Bridgette down for a second and then brought her back up. The two were dancing amongst the stars and they were sliding down the Milky Way as they did.

"_Love is beautiful, love is wonderful! Love is everything, do you agree? Mais' oui!"_

Josh felt his heart beating like the thunder and lightning of a rainstorm. He held Bridgette closer to him and they kept dancing.

"_Look how she lights up the sky."_

The stars in the sky reflected off of Bridgette's eyes and Josh felt his love for Bridgette reach a boil over and put his hand behind his beloved's head and the other around her waist.

"_I love you, my sweet Bridgette."_

Josh and Bridgette ended their dance with a hug and Josh kept hugging her while smiling warmly.

_End of Song Number_

Bridgette and Josh were then separating their bodies from their dance positions and Josh still held onto Bridgette's hand while Bridgette was keeping her eyes averted.

'_Bridgette still seems a little nervous. Even after all of this, I'm afraid she won't trust me.'_ Josh thought.

'_Josh… You've been so sweet to me. I wish I wasn't so stubborn… But…' _Bridgette thought.

"Bridgette… Why wouldn't you open up your heart to me earlier?" Josh inquired, even though he knew why.

"I… I've had a rough relationship the last time I let my heart overpower my mind. I was badly hurt, emotionally and physically. My last boyfriend did not know the meaning of love. All he would show me was pain. It was the only thing he knew when it came to interacting with people: pain, pain, and more pain. He never even once considered my feelings. He would steal from stores and give his ill-gotten gains to me as presents, framing me for the crime. If not for my father, I would have been thrown in jail for who knows how long. Since the guy was put away, I felt like love was more of a hazard than a miracle, and so I had closed my heart off completely. That is, until I met the girls, and later on, you." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, being a dating violence victim sounds harsher than living in the Sahara Desert for ten weeks." Josh said, but he covered his mouth when he realized he had let slip his knowledge of Bridgette's past.

"Wait…" Bridgette said. "Don't tell me you knew this whole time?"

"Yeah, I did…" Josh said. "Luke and the others told me when I pieced it together after I remembered all of what you had told me."

Bridgette then turned away from Josh and started crying.

'_Bridgette,' _Josh thought. _'You must be really scared right now. You're probably assuming I'm going to hurt you the same way that last bastard did. But… I would never do anything to hurt you like that! Never!'_

Josh just hugged Bridgette from behind and said to her, "Your heart is in my hands, and I will never let it perish in any way."

Bridgette opened her eyes, stopped crying, and blushed as she calmed down.

"Um… Thank you, Josh," Bridgette said. "I feel so much better after this."

"I'm glad you do," Josh said. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Josh took Bridgette's hand and then they started off for Bridgette's house. Josh felt that the moment was just about right to finally give Bridgette his honest feelings and how he truly cared for the love of his life.

When they arrived at her house, Bridgette was about to put her hand on the doorknob when Josh took her by the shoulders, and turned her around while clearing his throat.

"Bridgette…" Josh said.

"Yes?" Bridgette inquired.

"I know I've only known you for a short time… And this is only our first date, but… I feel as if we were meant for each other." Josh said.

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day…" Bridgette said, sheepishly.

"Anyway… Whenever I'm around you, I feel like my heart is burning while I feel like I can't speak. Your smile is like a beacon for me as id I'm a lost ship out at sea, and I feel like I'm naturally pulled towards you like an iron nail to a magnet." Josh said.

Bridgette knew what the analogies were saying, but she was hoping to hear the words straight from Josh.

"What are you trying to say?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette Hamilton… _**I love you with all of my heart and soul**_." Josh said.

Bridgette felt like she had been shot with an arrow as she heard what Josh said. She started to tear up from happiness and hugged Josh as she snuggled against him. Josh hugged her back and comforted her as she was crying tears of joy into his chest.

Once Bridgette stopped crying and she broke away from Josh, she smiled up at him and he smiled back at her. The two closed the distance, and then they kissed deeply. Roses and hearts then surrounded them as they held the kiss like their lives depended on it. Josh and Bridgette soon broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes with love.

Meanwhile, up in one of the rooms of Bridgette's house, Melvin was watching everything, using binoculars, and was silently cheering for his daughter finally snagging a man who would treat her right.

'_Josh Jones… I trust you with my daughter's love. And Bridgette, I know you'll be happy with this young man as your boyfriend.' _Melvin thought, happily.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" Josh said.

Bridgette nodded as she was still red in the face from the kiss. Josh then gave Bridgette one last peck on the cheek before leaving her porch and heading home.

Bridgette then went inside her house as the moon was overhead and then it magically turned into a heart and became pink.

* * *

**FINALLY! Bridgette's heart has finally opened up and accepted Josh's affections! Now, let's see how things go in the next chapter for our friends!**

**Next, Blossom is having problems with her relationship with Luke; namely a wealthy star-eyed parasite who has her ambitions of stealing Luke away from Blossom! **


	11. Chapter 11

**We're going back to Luke and Blossom to see how they're doing. They're about to go on a date, but how can they have some peace and quiet when Princess MorBucks has her eye on Luke, and ambitions to steal him away from Blossom? **

* * *

_The Princess Brat_

Princess was riding to school in her limo when she heard the sound of a loud engine and glanced out her window to notice a certain biker pass by and pull into the school's parking lot.

"There he is, Sapphire! That's the boy I've been telling you all about! Ooh, what I wouldn't give to have him for my boyfriend. Maybe I'll ask him today!" Princess told her white Persian cat.

However, when the limo pulled up and one of the maids opened the door for her, Princess instantly noticed her crush had his arms wrapped around Blossom's waist and kissing her on the cheek while they were both smiling and blushing to one another.

"Grr, how dare that homely girl develop a crush upon the boy whom I have a crush upon," Princess said as her face turned bright red with anger and she gritted her teeth. "I have to find a way to get her to leave him alone…even if I have to threaten her."

Watching as the two collected up their books, with Luke carrying Blossom's books for her, Princess just glared with full hatred at Blossom while secretly planning how she would go about separating them.

* * *

Bridgette, having sensed Princess' jealously, looked out the window, then she turned back to Bubbles and said, "Looks like trouble's going to be brewing soon, and I have to tell you, it's going to be some rancid broth we're going to deal with."

Bubbles was confused by this analogy, but Buttercup understood what Bridgette was talking about.

Blossom soon entered the classroom to join up with her friends when Bridgette quietly cautioned her, "You'd best be on the watch for Princess; I think she's out to find a way to take Luke from you."

"As if that'll happen; Luke's loyal to me." Blossom dismissed Bridgette's paranoia with a wave.

"I hope you're right, Blossom." Bridgette replied as they all took their seats. _'Though I wouldn't be so sure if I were you'_ she then thought to herself as she watched Princess enter the classroom and sending a hateful look towards Blossom.

Later that morning, Princess confronted Blossom and told her firmly, "I demand that you break if off with Luke so that I can date him instead!"

Blossom merely rolled her eyes as she said, "Like that'll happen. I'd have to be stupid to break if off with him."

"That wasn't a request" Princess then said through tightly clenched teeth.

"What are you trying to pull here, Princess?" Blossom asked.

"I've been crushing on Luke since he first transferred here and it takes a lot of cash to afford a motorcycle, right? Hot, rich, kind: my type of man! You're just plain old Blossom: nothing special, am I correct? So, you'd better kiss your boyfriend goodbye, because he's going to be mine!" Princess said, as she then pushed Blossom down on the floor, and then walked off in a haughty huff, as she started to plot to steal Luke.

Blossom stood up and started to cry in the hallway, feeling as if her love life was already doomed.

Bridgette saw this, and knew Princess was responsible. She decided to keep an eye on her and see what she tried.

* * *

Princess soon saw Luke at lunchtime and then she saw an opportunity. She smiled evilly and then she slipped into Luke's lap.

"Hi, Luke!" Princess said, and then she smacked her lips into his cheek.

Luke shuddered on the inside. He smiled rather sheepishly, hoping to fool Princess, but inside, he was really thinking, _'Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, YUCK! That girl's lips are vile! Blossom's are so much sweeter; they're like cherries. But this girl… Her lips are as bitter as spinach!'_

Luke then stood Princess back onto her feet, and then taking his lunch, he moved to another table. Princess tried sitting next to him every time he moved, but he kept running away. Soon, he just left the cafeteria out of 'loss of appetite'.

Princess held up a balled fist and angrily growled. Fire was in her eyes and background and she was not too happy to see her crush running off.

"Ooh… Luke Armstrong, I'll seduce you yet!" Princess said.

Princess immediately took the seat next to Luke to be his partner for a chemistry lab. Luke was immediately uncomfortable with her closeness, but decided to let it go for the sake of the class.

All in their lab clothing, Luke and Princess were working on the lab.

"This is the right chemical, right?" Princess said, as she started to pour a test tube into the beaker.

"Wait, no!" Luke said, trying to warn her, but it was too late. He immediately ducked under the table while the mixture exploded into Princess' face. After immediately putting her in the chemical shower, he looked away for decency's sake and then he groaned.

Everyone was running the track during Gym Class and Princess, who was right in front of Luke, feigned tripping and then she started wailing, "OWW! MY FOOT!"

Luke, being the gentleman he was, stopped and helped Princess up. However, the coach took over after Luke put Princess on the bench.

'_What is it with that girl? I know she probably likes me, but this is going too far.' _Luke thought, as he went back to running the track.

Princess was seething with anger as she watched her ideal man running the track. Just knowing that he was in love with someone who was not up to her own caliber just would not fly with her.

* * *

After school, Luke was considering all of what had happened that day, and then he was calling Bridgette, talking with her on the phone.

"I knew it," Bridgette said, on the other line. "Princess is out to steal you from Blossom. Be on guard. If I run into you while I'm with Josh, I'll step in and help."

"Thanks, Bridge," Luke said. "You really know how to confront a pest."

Hanging up, he then felt someone hugging him from behind. He turned around, hoping it was Blossom, but his face went white when he saw it was Princess.

"Luke, you're too good for Blossom!" Princess said, feigning crying. "Blossom is also a complete nut! Obsessed with super heroes and a complete sweet-addict! She's nothing special!"

"Alright, what are you trying to say to me?" Luke said, a little annoyed with Princess' faux sadness.

"Break up with Blossom! Date me instead of that comic freak!" Princess said, as she tugged onto Luke's shirt.

"And why on earth would I ever want to break it off with Blossom?" Luke asked of her in confusion.

"Because I deserve you much more than she does!" Princess told him just shy of shouting it at him.

"I'm afraid that you just don't understand, Princess. Look, you are a very pretty girl, don't get me wrong on that, but I'm in love with Blossom." Luke told her with measured patience.

"If I'm pretty, then that's all the more reason I'm more suitable for you than Blossom is!" Princess said.

She then tried to plant a kiss on Luke and while Luke tried resisting, he looked away in hopes that Blossom was not watching.

Bridgette and Josh were walking by the school gate when Josh noticed what was happening with Luke and said, "Is it just me, or is Luke cheating on Blossom with that brat, Princess?"

"What was that?" Bridgette said, and then saw what was going on. She noticed the disgusted look on Luke's face, and then after explaining the situation to Josh, he understood. "I'll handle it."

Josh and Bridgette then started walking over to the scene, although it was more like a quick-paced walk, and then they made it to try stopping Princess.

Princess tried even harder to kiss Luke, but he kept trying to resist and then he said, "Please stop this!"

"Not until you break up with Blossom! She doesn't hold a candle to me!" Princess said, as she tried to jump even higher and kiss Luke.

"More like _you _don't hold a candle to _Blossom_." Luke muttered under his breath.

"Give it up, will you, Princess?" Bridgette said, as she caught the attention of Luke and Princess. "Have you heard the phrase, 'Don't judge a book by its cover', Princess? Because it looks to me that you're obviously judging yourself by your own narcissism if you're thinking that you're better for Luke than Blossom is based on the fact that Luke said you're pretty. That's just weak. It's pathetic!"

"Oh, butt out, Alpha Geek!" Princess said. "This is between me and Lukey-pie!"

Bridgette's temper started to boil over at being called a 'geek' and she told Princess, "Okay, little miss perfect! I'll butt out, but Blossom is hearing about this!"

"No need to try, Bridge," Blossom said, from out of nowhere. "Princess MorBucks, Luke Armstrong is _MY MAN_ and _**MINE ALONE**_! You're not taking him away from me!"

_Song Number #1 'Boyfriend' by Jordan Pruitt_

Blossom was walking through the town when she saw Princess hitting on Luke, but he was not happy about it, nor was Blossom herself. Princess tried flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes. Blossom then turned Princess around and then she stomped her foot angrily. She then sang, _"I see you with him. And I see you laughing. And I see you flipping you hair. Like you think your hypnotizing my man. But it's not gunna go as you plan!"_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

Princess tried giving him candy, which he reluctantly accepted, and then Blossom got between them and started poking at Princess' chest as she sang, _"You think you're clever, but I got something better. My guy he texts me letters, Spelling TGIC."_

Luke texted Blossom and then he not only reported everything, it also had a message that said, "TGIC: This is girl crazy!"

"_And only I know, only I know what that means (This girl is crazy)!" _Blossom sang, as she showed the message to Princess.

Blossom then punched and kicked Princess away from Luke five times, singing, "_No your not! No your not! No your not! No your not! No your not!"_

There was a white cloud and then Blossom was dressed in a sparkling, red singers' dress with all of the accessories and was standing on stage while telling Princess off at every turn.

"_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! You're not gunna steal him, not now! You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! No way, No where No how!"_

Princess was in a toy store, and saw a Luke toy next to a Blossom doll. She took the Luke doll and was planning on leaving the store. She was then put in court for shoplifting, and Blossom was the judge while Luke was one of the victims of this crime.

Blossom sang, _"You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! No matter how you work it! You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! And that's the final verdict!"_

Princess was sentenced to forty-eight hours of target practice with crossbows. Bridgette was there, too, but she was there because she wanted to be. She shot fifteen bulls-eyes with her crossbow. She then sang, _"So don't think you'd ever have a shot, cause if you had a shot, you'd miss completely"_

Princess had shot all of her arrows way off-target. No arrow was in the middle, but quite a few went past the target and into the ground.

Blossom saw Princess flirting with Luke again, but he just turned his head away from her and stood up to try leaving her behind. Blossom went over to Luke's side and he accepted her with open arms.

Blossom then looked back to Princess, smirking, and then she sang, _"I see you flirting, but his head you wont be turning. Instead you'll just be learning how a real relationship flows. And there's nowhere with you he's gunna go!"_

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

Princess had slid down a rope in a museum and then while wearing a black jump suit, she made her way over to a giant diamond that was shaped like Luke's head, and then she tried stealing it from its case. However, Blossom swung in and kicked Princess away from the case and then she landed on her feet. Blossom then sang, _"So put your hips back in check, and try never to forget my guy you're not gunna get, So what you tryin to prove? He's never gunna leave here with you!_

_No no oh oh oh oh oh!"_

Blossom started punching Princess around while singing, _"No you're not! No you're not! No you're not! No you're not! No you're not!"_

Blossom was back on the stage and singing with anger in her voice towards Princess.

"_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! You're not gunna steal him, not now! You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! No way, No where! No how! You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! No matter how you work it! You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend! And that's the final verdict!"_

Bridgette then came up with her crossbow and started shooting targets while Princess was way off with her aim. Bridgette sang, _"So don't think you'd ever have a shot, cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely!"_

_Oh oh_

_Yeah_

_Oh no_

_Oh oh no_

_Oh oh oh oh no_

_No no_

_Oh oh no_

_Oh oh no_

_Oh_

Blossom and Princess were playing some one-on-one badminton, and Princess was getting creamed. Luke was up in the stands, tied to the stakes nearby, and was sweating.

"_Did you really think you had a chance with him? Is your perception of us that ignorant?_

_(Ignorant) Do you really think that I would let you win? How does it feel to loose before you begin? (Should know by now)" _Blossom sang, as she defeated Princess, and got Luke's kiss.

Luke took the stage this time, and was singing alongside Blossom, and telling Princess,_ "Know by now. No your not, no your not, no you ain't ever gunna steal me girl! No your not! No your not! No you aint ever gunna steal me girl!"_

"_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_

_You're not gunna steal him, not now_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_

_No way, No where_

_No how_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_

_No matter how you work it_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_

_And that's the final verdict_

_So don't think you'd ever have a shot_

_Cause if you had a shot_

_You'd miss completely"_

_End of Song Number_

* * *

Princess, enraged by the song number, then took out her cell phone, and called up her maids before shouting into the phone, "_**COME AND TAKE BLOSSOM AWAY TO THE MANSION AND LOCK HER UP IN A ROOM SOMEWHERE, AND DON'T LET HER OUT UNTIL I SAY SO!**_"

"What?" Josh, Luke, Bridgette, and Blossom shouted, in shock.

Maids suddenly showed up, grabbed Blossom from underneath her arms, threw her into the trunk of the limo, and drove off.

_**"****BLOSSOM, NO!"**_ Luke shouted, his temper starting to boil.

"Hahahaha! Well, now that Blossom is out of the way, you're finally mine and mine alone, Luke!" Princess said, but she was shocked when she was slapped on the cheek and fell on the floor in front of Luke. His black eyes were darkened with hate and bloodlust in his eyes.

_"You're just as bad as the nurses at the hospital! You can make yourself look as nice as you can on the outside, __**but you still can't hide the ugliness that dwells on the inside!"**_ Luke shouted right into Princess's face.

"He's got that right." Bridgette said, sweat dropping.

"W-What are you talking about?" Princess asked in confusion though now pulling back from Luke in fear of his anger.

_"Those lousy, wretched women who took my sister from me only to condemn her to a slow, painful death"_ Luke said as he dropped to his knees and punched the floor with his fist.

_'Oh no, if this goes too far, Luke's going to completely lose it' _Bridgette thought to herself in concern. "Excuse me, Josh, but I've got to stop those maids from dragging Blossom away."

Josh remained quiet as he listened and watched as Luke's muscles began tensing up as the rage was building within him.

A voice from out of nowhere then said, _'When something upsets him and his temper reaches beyond the boiling point, Luke's chivalrous, kind, and sweet self vanishes, and his inner black samurai awakens.'_

_"I promise you, if they harm my precious flower… __**I will take it out on you"**_ Luke growled at Princess so that she was now trying to hide as best she could in a corner of the hallway.

Pulling out her cell phone, Princess called up her maids and told them, "Please, bring Blossom back right now, and hurry!"

Luke's hand was now on the hilt of his sword and ready to pull it when Princess tried to appease him by kissing him on the cheek.

In Luke's mind he was reliving that day at the hospital. His little sister was given a blood transfusion and his own mother had just planted a kiss on his cheek despite knowing how angry he was and all he could do was to continue watching as the nurses continued hovering around the small girl.

Princess' own kiss only served to remind him of his mother's kiss and the anger within him was about ready to blow.

Luke stood up and with an anguished roar he pulled his sword and now stood posed to strike Princess with it.

Josh threw himself into Luke to knock him off balance and the sword was sent skating away across the floor as Josh shouted, "Come on, Luke; knock it off! This isn't how a chivalrous person behaves towards a woman of any standing!"

Bridgette soon returned and dove to knock Luke's buster sword further from his grasp before turning back and trying to get him to calm down.

"Take it easy, Luke." Bridgette told him as she whispered into his ear while trying to hold him back.

_**"I shall make them pay. I'll make them all pay for hurting my loved ones!"**_ Luke roared out as he tried to lunge against the two.

"Yeah, well you're squeezing my arm isn't doing me any good either!" Bridgette told him while bracing against the pressure he was exerting upon her arm.

"I'm right here, Luke" a voice was heard to say from the door and all turned to see Blossom standing there and slowly walking towards him.

Luke's anger abated and he quit fighting against Bridgette and Josh as Blossom got closer and soon dropped to her knees to embrace him.

"_That's_ why I didn't want you trying to come between them, Princess!" Bridgette then said in her typical sassy manner. "Are you aware _at all_ that you were _**THIS CLOSE**_ to becoming a chopping block for Luke's buster sword? Those things can weigh a lot, you know!"

Princess did not reply back but just crawled away from the scene as Luke was now wrapping his arms around Blossom while crying into her lap from reliving his painful memory.

"Come on, Luke," Josh said. "It's immature for a guy your age to cry like this in front of a girl."

"Let's help him up." Bridgette said, as she took one of Luke's arms and then lifted him up. Josh helped her out and got him up high enough for Blossom to slip underneath him. Luke then managed to stand himself up at this point, and Bridgette and Josh let go of him.

They then moved on to trying to get the zanbato back up, which was easier said than done, since the thing was heavier than the two of them combined.

"Man! Either Luke is abnormally strong, or he has had a lot of practice and eats right." Josh complained, trying to lift the sword.

"My katanas are lighter than air compared to this!" Bridgette said, trying to help Josh lift the sword.

"Blossom, please forgive my stupidity," Luke said. "And I think it's time I tell you about Bell."

"Um, no need for that, Luke," Blossom said. "I overheard you talking to my mother about her; the tainted blood transfusion and everything. Speaking of which, my mother wants you to come over for dinner tonight. What do you say to that?"

"That would be amazing." Luke said, smiling.

"Speaking of which…" Josh said, weakly. "Here's your sword."

Bridgette and Josh then dropped the buster sword in front of Luke, who picked it up like it was a regular plastic stick.

"_How can you carry that thing?"_ Bridgette hollered, out of tiredness and pain.

"Lots of practice, and I eat right." Luke said.

"I knew it." Josh said, putting his head down in defeat.

"Shall we go?" Blossom asked.

Luke nodded, and then they two headed off to Blossom's house to eat with her family.

"Ugh… I can't believe they make those things so heavy…" Josh complained, as he helped Bridgette stand up.

"What do you expect?" Bridgette said. "Only samurai of true power can carry something weighing that much. My katanas are toothpicks compared to THAT."

"Let me get you back home." Josh said, as he walked Bridgette off of the school grounds and on her way back to her house.

Princess started tearing up, and then she went into her limousine, which headed straight for her mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom and her mother allowed in Luke for dinner. They were sitting down at the dinner table, eating smoked salmon, steamed rice, raw carrots, and steamed broccoli.

Blossom's father was apprehensive about Luke's nature for the natural reasons: his eyes and his height. Luckily, Blossom had Luke leave his sword outside for safety's sake.

Kasey left the table to go to the bathroom, but she tripped on the uneven floor and fell on her face. She was about to cry from the pain when Luke immediately walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, kindly, as he helped Kasey stand up.

"I'm fine, now." Kasey said, as she wiped her tears.

"I'm most impressed, Luke," Blossom's dad said. "I wasn't expecting such nice manners."

"Well, I was raised a gentleman, and one I shall remain, sir," Luke said. "Especially since… Never mind."

"Since Bell died after that tainted transfusion?" Blossom, Kasey, and their mother said to him, simultaneously.

Luke sweat dropped and nodded.

"That's not an easy thing to let go of…" Blossom said.

"That's okay," Luke said, as he hugged Blossom. "Now that you're filling the void in my heart."

Blossom hugged back, happily. She felt like she was safe, wrapped in Luke's arms like a snug blanket.

Blossom's family were happy for her and Luke, and they were proud to see that there was someone who cared for Blossom the way a man should care.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom's friends were on dates with their boyfriends. Bridgette and Josh were at a classy restaurant that specialized in international cuisine. Bridgette had her hair in a bun, much to her disgust, and was wearing a short-skirted ball gown. Josh was in his tux and holding onto his girlfriend's hand while they were sharing some roasted turkey and smoked vegetables.

Buttercup and Ricardo were at a Pro-wrestling match where The Masked Wonder was winning a match together and both sports fans were having a great time.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bubbles were blowing bubbles in the park, just like they did when they first met.

Back with Princess, she was crying on her bed and throwing a tantrum out of anger. She had lost her crush, but she was not giving up just then. Sapphire came onto the bed to try cheering her up, but Princess just squeezed her tail and Sapphire screamed, causing her to transform.

Back with Professor Utonium, Poochi sensed Princess' transformation, and shouted, "Princess Transformed!"

"Poochi, call the girls!" Ken said.

"PowerPuff Girls, we need you!" Poochi shouted.

Blossom's belt started flashing, and then she started to panic before her mother said, "Go and stop that trouble, honey!"

"YOU KNEW?" Blossom shouted.

"We found out the day you sealed Him away forever." Blossom's dad said.

Blossom nodded, and then she transformed.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

Blossom then ran up to her bedroom, opened a window, and then flew out.

Buttercup's belt started flashing, and she looked at Ricardo before nodding. Ricardo nodded back, and then Buttercup left the arena in a hurry before ducking behind another building and transforming.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

She then flew off from behind the building and then she went to meet up with Blossom.

Bubbles belt was flashing, and then Cody helped cover for her by leading her to a more isolated part of the park before Bubbles transformed.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

She then flew off, and Cody shouted, "Go get em, Bubbles!"

Bridgette was busy enjoying her time with Josh when her belt buckle interrupted her. Bridgette then started to panic a bit and then she thought, _'What am I going to do? I can't transform in public, much less in front of Josh, and he's still in the dark about everything!'_

"Bridgette, do you need to use the bathroom or something?" Josh asked.

Bridgette, taking the opportunity, smiled and then she nodded before she 'accidentally' spilled her water on her gown.

"That, and I spilled water on my dress! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Bridgette said before she fled into the bathroom.

She ducked into a stall and then she took out her belt buckle.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

She then flew out the frosted window, which blocked the vision from outside.

"Good thing no one can see inside the frosted windows. Wish I could say the same for the other way around." Bridgette said, as she flew into the air to join her friends. She soon saw the rest of the team in the air near the town square. She sped up, and caught up to them before coming to a halt.

"What took you, Bridge?" Buttercup asked.

"Well pardon me, but I was enjoying my formal dinner with Josh when the alert came around and I had to make up an excuse to bail out! I even had to purposely ruin my gown with water stains!" Bridgette complained.

"That's irrelevant! Come on!" Blossom said.

Bridgette took out her compact and then she opened it to call the Professor before saying, "What's going on?"

"It's Princess! She's on a heart-broken rampage!" Professor Utonium said.

"It figures," Bridgette said. "I _**knew**_ she wouldn't quit!"

"All the more reason to stop her!" Buttercup said.

"Let's do it." Bubbles said, with a smile.

The girls then saw Princess flying around the city in tears, and her loud crying was causing the citizens' ears a lot of pain. The girls even plugged their ears to try avoiding Princess' wailing.

"AGH! Her crying is so loud, I can't concentrate!" Blossom shouted.

"I know what you mean!" Buttercup said. "The fans cheering in the stands during wrestling matches are quieter than mice compared to this!"

"You should have heard how loud my parents' arguments were! My little brother and I had to barricade ourselves just to keep the noise from reaching us!" Bridgette complained.

"I've never heard anything this loud!" Bubbles said, covering her ears.

"We can't back down, girls!" Blossom said. "We need to fight Princess!"

"She's right," Bridgette said. "Let's do it!"

The girls then recovered from the noise and then flew at Princess, who was very upset. Her face was red from wasting energy in her tears and she was sniveling and sniffling from her crying fit.

Bridgette and Buttercup took out their weapons and Blossom was readying her yo-yo. Bubbles had her bubble wand prepared and she was determined to get Princess to stop her fit.

"Talk about crying form a broken heart," Blossom said. "Now let's get to work!"

Bubbles flew up and shouted, "Balloon Catcher!"

Bubbles ensnared Princess in one of her bubbles and Princess only got angrier. She screamed and started crying even louder, popping the bubble, but she stopped crying for a second, as the noise echoed in her ear. But Princess kept on crying and wailing, and Bridgette was covering her ears from the pain. Buttercup mustered up the courage to whack Princess atop the head, really hard, and then Blossom used her yo-yo to tie Princess up.

"Let's change her back and get her back home before she wakes up." Bridgette said.

The girls then went back to the lab, and the Professor was preparing the transformation beam.

Meanwhile, Blossom was at a table, thinking of how to get Princess to leave Luke alone.

"I think you should write an anonymous letter to Princess and tell her to give up on Luke," Bridgette suggested, as she walked over to her friend. "It might get through to her."

"You're probably right, Bridgette," Blossom said. "I'd best get started."

Bridgette nodded as Blossom got to work on her letter. When Blossom was done, the letter read,

'_Princess MorBucks,_

_I encourage you to keep on searching for your destined partner. You're sure to find him someday. However, Luke Armstrong is not your destined one. He's Blossom's fated lover for eternity. You're letting your greed get in the way of Blossom's happiness. You must give up on Luke. It's the only way both you and Blossom will be able to be happy. I also feel that it is best that you leave Luke alone for his sake. Seriously, I think you're freaking him out. So, please take this advice to heart, and keep searching for your soul mate._

_Anonymous'_

Blossom then gave Princess the letter before the girls brought her back home. They then went back to their dates with their boyfriends.

Bridgette had left the bathroom from the restaurant she was in, and then went back to Josh, and opened her mouth to explain her lengthy time in the bathroom, but Josh told her, "You didn't have to reapply any of your makeup. You're prettier without it."

Bridgette sweat dropped, but sat back down with her boyfriend, smiling happily.

* * *

The next morning in school, the girls were sitting at their desks, ready for classes. Each one of them had a great time discussing about their date.

"And he said I was prettier without my makeup!" Bridgette told Bubbles.

"He said that?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes!" Bridgette said.

Luke saw Blossom in the classroom and then he tried approaching her, when…

"LUKE!" Princess shouted, as she leaped onto him from behind. "There you are! I've been waiting for you all morning!"

Blossom then got angry and then she tried to confront Princess, but Bridgette took her shoulder and shook her head.

"Princess," Luke said, sternly. "Please get off me."

Princess did as instructed, but Luke started walking away from her.

"Alright, if I can't make you fall in love with me, then what does that homely Blossom have that I don't?" Princess demanded of him.

"I'll tell you in song. Bridgette, give me a beat!" Luke said.

_Song Number #2 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker _

Blossom and Luke were walking on the beach, and Luke started hugging her close. However, Luke woke up, and then saw that he was making out with his pillow. He then got up from his bed, and sang, _"She's better than the best. _ _I'm lucky just to linger in her light_. _ Cooler than the flip side _, _of my pillow, that's right" _

Like was following Blossom on a solid cloud surface in the sky and he was doing his best to catch her when she started to fade into the sky.

"_Completely unaware, nothing can compare to where she sends me, lets me know that it's okay . Yeah, it's okay , and the moments where my good times start to fade ."_

As soon as Luke sang that line his cloud disappeared and he started falling down from the sky.

Blossom was then the sun in the sky and she winked at him. Luke tried winking back, but the next thing he knew, he was on the floor next to his bed and was dizzy in the head while it was spinning and birds were chirping as if they were laughing at him.

"_She make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed. Sing like bird, dizzy in my head . Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night ."_

Blossom and Luke were then at a disco and they were having a good time. In his eyes, Blossom was shinning and sparkling like gold and all Luke could hear was buzzing of honeybees. Luke's eyes became anime hearts, and his heart was beating out of his chest, also anime-style.

Luke was walking through the park, when he saw a flower in the sidewalk, and saw Blossom's face in it. He picked it up and as the rain started, he fled underneath a tree.

"_Even when she's gone, somehow she come along just like s flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack. And just like that she steal away the rain, and just like that …" _

_She make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed . Sing like bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. She make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee . Just the thought of her can drive me wild . Oh, she make me smile !"_

Blossom and Luke were walking in the park together and Luke was staring into her eyes while seeing the good qualities in him in her eyes. Blossom looked at him with love and then Luke sang, _"Don't know how I lived without her, 'Cause every time that I get around her, I see the best of me inside her eyes , she make me smile ."_

The two were then in formal clothing and started to waltz together.

"_She make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe , shine like gold, buzz like a bee . Just the thought of her can drive me wild. She make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed. Sing like bird, dizzy in my head . Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. She make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe . Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of her can drive me wild. Oh, she makes me smile . (Oh, she makes me smile) Oh, she makes me smile (Oh, she makes me smile) Oh, she make me smile"_ Luke sang as he and Blossom stopped dancing and then kissed.

_End of Song Number_

Luke then stood in front of Princess with his back turned on her and he was blushing as he thought of Blossom's beauty and grace.

Princess crushed the letter in her grip, and then she bitterly spat, "Fine."

She then left the room and went to the bathroom to sulk while Blossom snuck up behind Luke. When he turned around, he felt his lips getting snatched by Blossom's and then they kissed.

Blossom and Luke hugged, and Blossom commented, "At least Princess got what was coming to her."

"She sure did." Luke said.

* * *

**Nice work, if I do say so myself. What's next, you're probably wondering? Well, let's see what the future of the team holds for the next chapter!**

**Next time, The PowerPuff _Girls_ are going to get some _male assistance_ during an attack on the city, but this time it's something not even four teen girls can do on their own. Just who are these _men _and can they help the girls? To find out, read, review, and favor!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The girls are in a big pinch when an attack on the city is more than even Bridgette's swords can handle! What will they do? But what happens when they get some _male allies_? To find out, all you gotta do is read, review, and favor this story!**

* * *

_Girl Power, Boy Power!_

The Chemical Z Transformation beam had a frayed wire and so the Professor was in his lab, trying to recreate the Chemical Z from scratch. Ken and Poochi were running around the lab, trying to clean up, and then when Ken put some of the boxes down before asking his father, "Dad, why are you trying to recreate Chemical Z?

"Because, Ken, while Bridgette has lifted a lot of the stress off of the girls by being on the team and being their tutor, I think that the girls could use even more backup." The Professor explained as he tried finding the chemical properties of Chemical Z in order to recreate it.

"Isn't that going a bit far, Dad? I mean, Him is gone and Bridgette has proven herself to be as good as the girls. Heck, she's even surpassed them in many senses of the word." Ken said.

"Be that as it may, there may come a time where four teenage girls might not be enough, so I want to recreate the Chemical just in case." The Professor said.

"Well, excuse me, but POOCHI AND I CAN'T CLEAN UP THE LAB BY OURSELVES!" Ken shouted.

"Sorry, Ken, you're right," The Professor said. He then put his fingers on his chin and then he snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll call Luke and ask him to help!"

The Professor put his experiments away, picked up the phone, and then he dialed Luke's cellphone number. He heard the dial tone and then he waited for Luke to pick up the phone to answer his call.

Just then, Luke, along with Cody and Ricardo, were all hanging out at the skate park together. They were drinking water and eating fruits while chatting and chuckling together.

Luke then heard a ringing noise coming from his pocket. He reached in, pulled out his cell phone, and opened it up while saying, "Hello, Luke Armstrong here."

"Luke, this is Professor Utonium. I need some help with the general maintenance of the lab. You know, cleaning, inventory, and the like. I'm also busy trying to recreate Chemical Z, but Ken and Poochi are having some difficulty cleaning the lab and organizing everything. Could you come down to the lab and help us out? That is, if you're not on a date with Blossom."

Luke scratched his chin a bit and then said, "Sure, I'll come over. Blossom is at the movies with Kasey watching the newest 'Galactic Man' movie."

"Excellent," The Professor said. "Now I can rest a little easier with this. I'll see you as soon as I can, Luke."

The two then hung up their phones and Luke started packing up his bag.

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"The Professor needs help doing maintenance of the lab. Ken and Poochi are having some problems, so I'm going to go help them." Luke said.

"I'll join you," Cody said. "Bubbles is cleaning her house with her grandma and Bridgette, and that can take up to two months or more."

"Buttercup is watching her dad's next match with her family today," Ricardo said. "So I'll come, too."

"What are we doing around here, then? Let's go!" Luke said.

Luke put on his motorcycle helmet while Ricardo put on his moped helmet, and Cody put a motorcycle helmet on, as he was going to ride in the sidecar with Luke.

On full throttle, they sped off to the laboratory in their motor vehicles.

Once they made it to the lab, they went inside and started cleaning up. Luke and Cody were sweeping the floor and organizing the bookshelves while Ricardo was helping Ken rearrange the glassware for the lab. Both were wearing gloves to avoid breaking the glass at any time.

Ricardo was finished putting the beakers away and then turned to Luke and Cody.

"So, Cody, just out of curiosity, why do you like Bubbles so much?" Ricardo asked.

"Well…" Cody said, blushing. "I honestly feel in love with her when we first met nine years ago."

"Nine years ago?" Luke inquired. "You've been in love with her for that long?"

"That's right, guys," Cody said. "Truth is, I rescued her from some older boys in the park on a cloudy day, and the next morning, I was put in the hospital. Seven years later, I'm hit by the Black Z Rays and then I turned into a werewolf, but Bubbles recognized me almost immediately. While the werewolf in me was mainly in control of my mind, I was able to take over every now and again to talk to Bubbles or let my true nature shine through. However, Bubbles had to remove the black energy from the werewolf to get me back to normal. Two years later, I'm discharged from the hospital and then I finally get a date with the girl of my dreams. Ever since, things have been just perfect with us."

"Sounds pretty deep. I had no clue you were a victim of the Black Z Rays," Ricardo said. "Who knew?"

"Just Bubbles at first," Cody said. "But being her boyfriend has not only been the sweetest thing I've ever experienced, it's also been so nostalgic."

"Well, things have been peaches and cream with me ever since I met Blossom. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met," Luke said. "As soon as my sister died from a tainted blood transfusion, I felt my heart blacken and die while my parents drunk themselves dead. However, when I met Blossom, I could feel the darkness in my heart leave while she resided the whole thing." Luke said, as his face turned red.

"As for me, when I first saw Buttercup, I thought I felt my heart skip a few beats. I soon realized I was sweet on her and I could tell that she returned my feelings. In fact, my passionate love for her only deepened when I found out that my favorite wrestler is her dad. Go figure, huh?" Ricardo said.

The three boys then started laughing a bit.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was cleaning her house with Bridgette helping out.

"Bubbles, this place is huge!" Bridgette complained.

Bubbles nodded in acknowledgement and then she sneezed, catching Bridgette's attention.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked, rubbing her nose.

"I guess Cody must be speaking about you. Fondly, knowing him." Bridgette said.

Bubbles just nodded and then the two girls got back to work.

The boys were still chuckling a bit about their girlfriends while Luke noticed something: Josh was not with them.

"Where's Josh?" Luke asked.

"His dad has an excavation to do, and naturally, he took Josh with him." Ricardo explained.

"Well, that changes things for a bit," Cody said. "I just wonder how much more it will take for Bridgette to let go of her past and then look to her future."

"I think that's a lot easier said than done, Cody." Luke said.

"For now, let's get back to work on cleaning the lab." Ricardo said, as the boys went back to cleaning.

Bubbles and Bridgette were still cleaning the house, and were only halfway done with the whole building. Bridgette was not complaining about how long it took. In fact, she was used to all of the housework.

"Wow, Bridgette, you're holding up well," Bubbles said. "Normally, Blossom and Buttercup would be complaining not even a fraction of the way in to the work."

Bridgette wiped sweat from her brow and said, "It's no problem; with my parents' bickering and negligence to the house, I was the one in charge of the majority of the housework. Cleaning, cooking, electrical maintenance, etc.; it came to me easier than making ice cream."

"You even had to pay the bills to keep the house?" Bubbles asked.

"No, my parents kept that in check. My mom and I stopped seeing eye-to-eye ever since I first picked up a kendo sword. I've been on bad terms with her ever since." Bridgette said.

"Must have been hard." Bubbles said.

"Well, I can say that it was amazing practice for helping you clean your house." Bridgette said, with a smile.

The two girls then started laughing as they went back to scrubbing the floor.

Meanwhile, at a church, there was a wedding going on. However, it was not time for the whole thing to start yet. The bride was still in her changing room, not too happy about this event. She sighed sadly, and looked into her locket. There was a picture of a man hugging her by the shoulder.

The bride gripped it in her fist and then shed a tear while saying, "Why did mom and dad do this to me? Why did they tear me away from the one I love and force me into marrying this bastard? Do they think Jerry isn't good enough for me? Do they hate him because he isn't wealthy? I could care less about that."

The bride's mother then came in and said, "Hailey, it's almost time!"

Hailey then said, "Mom, you know that I don't like this guy! Why force me to marry him?"

"Because we arranged this wedding and you have no choice to commit. We can't break it off now; its too late." Hailey's mom said.

"Still not going to that altar and saying any vows, Mom," Hailey said. "Not going to happen. I want to marry Jerry, not this arrogant, stuck-up, snooty, selfish convict!"

"Don't dare call the groom such things! And besides, Jerry isn't wealthy or handsome…"

"_**I DON'T CARE, MOM!**_" Hailey shouted. "This isn't the Renaissance! The era in which marriage is about inheritance and money is over! I won't go through with this, no matter what you tell me!"

Hailey then shoved her mother out of her changing room, and locked herself inside.

Hailey's mother sighed and shook her head as she said, "Hailey is too stubborn to see that this marriage is for her benefit. She can't keep dwelling on Jerry forever."

Hailey started crying and then a few stray bits of black dust from two years prior then flew in and contaminated her mind and heart.

Poochi picked up the scent of the black dust, but then he let it go for the time being. He then went back to sleep while the boys were cleaning.

At the wedding, the couple was at the altar and the priest was about to ask for the vows. While the groom, a handsome young man with well-groomed brown hair and green eyes, was answering the vows to the affirmative, Hailey was not happy about this at all.

"If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest said.

"I object completely!" Hailey shouted, dropping her bouquet and then stomping on it, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Hailey, tell me you're joking!" Hailey's dad said.

"No! I'm not joking about this!" Hailey shouted.

"Miss Hailey, are you sure you don't take this man to be your husband?" The Priest asked.

"This wedding is what I'm completely against! I DO NOT take the groom! I won't love the groom EVER! I want to marry my true love, Jerry, but NO, my parents had to go behind my back and arrange this crap! I hate everything about it! So, as for your question, the answer is no! Never! As if! No! NO! _**NO~!**_" Hailey shouted in tears.

The Black dust energy then radiated from her body and then there was an explosion. In the dust, her hair turned form blond to black, her eyes went from hazel to red, and then red markings were on her face while her dress went from white to black, it was then shredded, and red markings were all over her body. She then grew fangs and her fingernails grew by a few inches long. She then grew thirty-seven times her size in height and then she started rampaging from tears all over the city.

Poochi then detected the Black Z Ray energy again and then he shouted, "Black Z Ray alert!"

"What?" The boys in the lab shouted.

The Professor and Ken checked the monitors to see the Monster Bride on the rampage, tearing up the city while her salt-water tears were eroding the metal in the town.

"I don't want this wedding!" She screamed as her tears kept flowing in the town.

"An angry bride?" Ken said, intrigued.

"Looks like there was a wedding going on that didn't go so well with the bride's vows." Ricardo said.

"Well, it seems this was either a wedding where the groom threatened his fiancé, an arranged marriage, or even a combination of both." Luke said.

"Poochi, get the girls out on the case!" The Professor said.

"PowerPuff Girls, we need you!" Poochi shouted.

Bubbles and Bridgette's belts started flashing, so they dropped their cleaning supplies and took off.

Blossom's belt started to flash, so she ran out of the theatre while Kasey looked on at her sister, waiting for her to kick butt.

Buttercup's belt went off, and then she ran from the crowd with her brothers and mother looking at her in encouragement.

Bridgette picked up her compact and then asked the Professor, "What's going on?"

"It's an unhappy bride on a rampage! Just look!" The Professor said. He then showed Bridgette a picture of the young woman who was crying a waterfall and wrecking the city with her tears.

"Looks like the feelings of the would-have-been-married couple's bride were not mutual. Come on, Bubbles," Bridgette said. "Let's get to work!"

"Right!" Bubbles said.

_"Bubbles!"  
_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

Blossom then took out her compact while hiding in an abandoned building.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

Buttercup had hidden near the arena and then she took out her belt buckle.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

The four girls took off to the skies and then they rendezvoused with each other near the center of town.

"Man, that bride sure knows how to cry," Buttercup said. "So let's block that dam of tears!"

"Hold it," Blossom said. "I think the first thing we need to do is try calming her down before attacking."

"I think Blossom is right," chimed Bubbles. "Maybe we can get her to talk to us and tell us what's wrong."

"Alright, but I suggest we keep our distance. In such a mental and emotional state, she may also prove irrational," suggested Bridgette and the others agreed with her before flying towards the Monster Bride.

"Hey, why don't you calm down for a moment and try telling us what's wrong?" Blossom called out to the woman-turned-monster.

The Monster Bride then turned around to the girls, with tears still streaming down her eyes.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it others and who knows, we may even be able to come up with a way to help you." added Bubbles with an encouraging smile.

All the Monster Bride did in response was conjure up a giant bouquet and then tossed it at the girls, knocking them back a large piece. She then blasted salt-water tears at the girls from her eyes, causing them to fall into the water below.

Bridgette resurfaced and then coughed. She flew up from the water and then asked the monster, "Take it easy, please!"

This confrontational attitude seemed to catch the Monster Bride's attention, but she did not attack Bridgette. All she did was snivel and sob.

The others resurfaced for air and Blossom inquired, "What is she doing? She's going to get soaked!"

"Give her a bit of time," Buttercup said. "She might be on to something."

"Okay, what the heck is going on with you? It's your wedding day; it should be the happiest day of your life!" Bridgette said.

However, the monster bride just sprayed Bridgette with her tears and knocked her into a wall.

"It _**was**_ supposed to be the happiest day of my life… If the groom was the one I truly love rather than the scumbag my parents arranged it with." The Monster Bride said.

_Song Number 'This Day Aria' from 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' Season Two, Episode 26, 'A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2'_

Hailey, as her monster self was in her room, looking in the mirror before her wedding.

"_This Day was supposed to be perfect. The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. Being in this wretched gown, I was going to hide my frown. What everyone cared none for was that I never wanted this at all."_

Hailey's true self, who was deep down in the heart of the monster, all shackled by her hands and feet via torn, black clothes and then her hair was ruined and filthy.

"_This day was supposed to be perfect. The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake, with my beloved to celebrate, the wedding bells, they're not going to ring at all."_

The Monster Bride was in her room, caring not about her dress being dirty after the wedding. She and the groom were cutting the cake, but she refused to eat any of it.

"_I could care less about the dress, I won't partake in any cake!"_

Up on the altar, the two were saying their vows, but the Monster Bride refused to say anything.

"_Vows? Well, my heart would be lying when I say, 'That through any kind of weather, I want us to be together.' I honestly don't care about the jerk at all~!"_

She slapped her groom and black energy started swirling around, as she then sang, _"No, I DO NOT love the groom! In my heart, he has no room! But my parents wanted HIM to be all mine~!"_

The inner Hailey was unshackled and then she kept on running through the darkness as she sang, _"Must elope with Jerry before its too late, and find a way to save my wedding day! Hope? I'll be lying if I say… 'I don't fear that he may loose me to one who wants to use me! Not care for, love, and cherish me each day!' For I just plain hate the groom. None of my thoughts, will he consume! Wait for me, Jerry! I'll be there very soon~!"_

The Monster Bride was walking down the aisle with the groom waiting for her and she shed a tear as she said, _"Finally, the moment has arrived… For me to be an unhappy bride."_

Hailey was almost at the end of the line and then the Monster Bride was about to start her false vows and she sang, _"Oh, the wedding, I won't escape, my husband will be a cruel fake! Oh, JERRY, I'LL BE…!"_

The Monster Bride cried tears as she wailed, _"I won't marry the real love of my life!"_

_End of Song Fiction_

"Arranged marriage, eh?" Bridgette said. "It figures. What time period do they think this is? The Renaissance?"

"That's what _**I**_ said!" The Monster Bride said.

Buttercup rose out of the water, took out her hammer, and then flew in for an attack, but the Monster Bride then sprayed all of the girls and then with a combination of her tears and her torn wedding dress, she bound them up and started to constrict her.

"She's… Holding us too tight!" Bubbles complained.

"Bridgette, why don't you attack? You can reach your swords." Buttercup asked.

"Well pardon me, but last time I checked, _**SALT WATER AND STEEL DON'T MIX****!**_" Bridgette shouted, as the bride started squeezing them tighter.

"Oh, man, the girls are in trouble!" Luke shouted, from the lab. "But what can we do?"

"I don't know, Luke," Ricardo said. "But Bridgette's right: she can't use her swords because the salt water is just going to corrode them."

"So now what?" Cody shouted, starting to panic.

The Professor has finished up his Chemical Z and then he turned to the concerned boys.

"Boys, heads up!" The Professor said, and then he started to pour the Chemical Z on the boys. They started glowing white and the Chemical started pulsing through the boys' veins like water in a waterfall.

"What's happening?" Ricardo asked.

"You're the girls' newest teammates: The PowerPuff _Boys _Z!" The Professor proclaimed.

"_Blade!"_

Luke called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. A black double-edged buster sword pierced into the ground at his feet and he picked it up to twirl it high over his head before setting it into its sheathe upon his side and took up a battle ready stance with his right hand poised over the hilt in preparation to draw it.

_"Baron!"_

Cody called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a blue background covered with silver arrows. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with blue jeans, his shirt was light blue, a blue leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, blue boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He got on his back and spun a few times, break dancing, and then he stopped with his side on the ground, his left hand on his cheek, and his right hand on his propped-up knee. A mechanical bow and a quiver of limitless arrows then appeared on his belt and back, and then Baron stood up, with his balled fists on his hips.

_"Blast!"_

Ricardo called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a green background covered with yellow, crossed lightning bolts. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with green jeans, his shirt was a yellow, a green leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, green boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He then got on one knee and holding a Scottish Claymore out to the side, he took up a defense stance.

"_PowerPuff Boys Z!"_

Bridgette sensed this but she let it go and focused on the situation.

The boys did not hesitate to fly out of the lab and head off to the fight scene.

"Looks like they didn't need any explanations." The Professor said.

"It seems like their instincts are telling them to save the girls. We'd better let them do their work." Ken said.

The girls were still being constricted with the arms of the Monster Bride and were about to start suffocating.

"I… I WON'T LOSE!" Bridgette shouted, as her muscles tightened up and she tried resisting the Monster Bride's attack.

The boys were flying in the sky and looking around for the girls, when Blade saw the Monster Bride and the girls, all soaked and coughing from lack of air.

"There they are!" Blade shouted. "Now let's go!"

"Now what do we do, girls?" Blossom screamed, short on breath.

"We try to break free from this bind and fight!" Buttercup said.

"But how? We're going to suffocate!" Bubbles reminded them.

Suddenly the girls heard three splashes and felt themselves being pulled up into someone's arms and all soon burst out of the tirade of tears and into the fresh air, though both Bridgette and Blossom found themselves being carried by the same individual.

Coughing hard and regaining their breath as they were set down upon the ground, Bridgette turned and looked up at the three newcomers and queried of them, "Thanks, but just who the heck are you guys?"

"I'm Blade, my blue-clad companion is Baron, and my green-clad friend is Blast; better known as the PowerPuff Boys Z and your new allies" Blade replied to Bridgette's question.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup soon stood up and dusted themselves off as they said, "Sorry, but we already have boyfriends."

"We know; why do you think we would dive in and save you all like that?" Blast said as he came up behind Buttercup and wrapped his hands around her waist with Baron and Blade doing the same of their girls.

"I don't believe it…" Bubbles noted as she realized whom it was really holding her.

"No way!" Buttercup said in disbelief as she looked up into the eyes of the boy holding her.

"Tell me this isn't a dream!" Blossom requested of Blade.

Kissing their girls soundly, they commented, "Believe it." "Yes way." "Still think you're dreaming?"

"Uh, welcome to the team, guys, but can we focus on the matter at hand?" Bridgette asked of her friends in a sassy tone, pointing to the Monster.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Blossom said. "But I think if she saw us like this, she won't be happy."

The Monster Bride then shot frozen tears at them like spears, and then Baron ran up, drew his bow and readied an arrow before shouting, "Look alive!"

He then started shooting arrows at the speed of sound and then each arrow collided with an ice spear and broke it.

"We need to talk her out of this rampage!" Blade said.

"Blade, you and I can go and talk the girl out of this! Everyone else, come with us just in case things get ugly." Blossom said.

Everyone then flew up to the Monster Bride and then they all confronted her while keeping a safe distance.

"Please, miss," Blade said. "Tell me what is on your mind? A rampage is no way to solve this!"

The Monster Bride stopped crying for a little bit and then she said, "My parents are forcing me into a marriage. I've been in love with my boyfriend Jerry for ages, and he was about to propose to me when my parents dropped this bomb of an arrangement on me. They told me that the reason for this dumb wedding was so that way our family would be even wealthier and I would bear the children of a nobleman. But I don't want to marry for any of those reasons, because that's SO 16th century. Plus, I hate the groom, and he treats me like I'm some kind of animal; a mule, even!"

"Arranged marriages; that's disgusting." Blast said.

"And since it's the wedding day already, it's too late for me to find Jerry and elope with him." The Monster Bride said, as she went back to crying.

"We'll figure something out," Blossom said. "Besides, I'm sure Jerry isn't happy about this wedding, either."

"First things first, though," Bubbles said. "We need to get the Professor to change her back."

"Here's an idea: Blossom, Blast, Buttercup and Bubbles can go get the Professor and Ken to change this bride back. Blade, Baron, and I can go and wreck a wedding!" Bridgette said.

"Good idea, Bridgette!" Blossom said.

The team split up and started flying around to their assigned areas. Blossom's group were heading for the lab and Blossom was discussing the situation to the Professor over the compact while Bridgette's group was at the wedding, trying to get everyone to leave.

"I'll have you children know that this wedding-" Hailey's mother said, but was cut off by Bridgette.

"Has caused the eternal pain and sadness of an innocent girl who never wanted this particular man as her husband!" Bridgette said, as she got into Hailey's mother's face.

"Just what time period do you think this is, huh? The Renaissance?" Baron shouted at Hailey's father.

"And I'll bet the groom had no feelings for the bride!" Blade said, pointing to the groom.

"Now you three kids stay out of this!" Hailey's mother said. "My daughter has an obligation to marry this man, and she will!"

"More like she _**won't**_!" Bridgette retorted. "She has every right to say 'no' to this. Arranged marriages are always ones that have couples that either don't know each other at all, downright loathe one another, or the other just doesn't reciprocate one party's feelings. If Hailey never wanted this, you should have respected her opinion and called this whole thing off!"

"Preposterous!" Hailey's father said.

"Actually, Bridgette is correct," The groom said. "I only wanted to marry Miss Hailey so she could bear my children while her parents wanted us married for my family's fortune. She had no intention of going along with it, and she had eyes for that street rat, Jerry."

"Regardless, she has no obligation to continue with this. She has no intention of marrying this man, and she wants the one she loves." Blade said.

"The one she loves is a mere commoner! He has no wealth or talent!" Hailey's mother said.

"Don't make me use my swords on you!" Bridgette said, drawing one of her katanas and causing the crowd to back off. "It's because of your 16th Century mindsets that you've driven a woman to tears and caused negative chemical Z radiation to hurt her! Either call this wedding off, or my swords get new targets to practice on!"

"That goes without saying for my buster sword." Blade said, drawing his zanbato.

"Ditto with my bow and arrow!" Baron said, preparing his bow and arrow.

Meanwhile, Blossom's group was flying towards the bride while Ken, Poochi, and Professor Utonium were driving in the van to the scene of the fight.

"So, this bride never wanted to marry this man in the first place?" Ken asked Blossom.

"That's right," Blossom said. "This wedding was arranged by the bride's parents, and just as when Hailey's boyfriend was about to pop the question, they go and drop her into an unwanted wedding."

"Rough," The Professor said. "So while Bridgette, Blade, and Baron are trying to stop the wedding, you want us to change the bride back to normal before helping her elope with her boyfriend?"

"That's the idea, Professor," Blast said. "This is to make sure her parents don't force her into this."

They soon made it, and then the Monster Bride collapsed on the ground, feelings tired, and then the Professor used the Transformation Beam on her, changing her back into young Hailey.

Jerry, having witnessed the whole thing, came by Hailey's side and then he lifted her up to look at him.

"Hailey! Hailey, are you okay?" Jerry shouted, concerned.

Hailey nodded, and then she said, "Please… let's elope."

Bridgette's group landed at the scene right then and then said, "You'd better get out of here! Hailey's parents are on their way to try and get Hailey to marry the wrong guy."

Jerry then nodded, lifted Hailey up, bridal style, and then they ran off to his apartment building.

Hailey's parents then came around and her mother said, "Where is that girl? The groom is waiting!"

"The groom is going to have to find another girl to get hitched with," Blade said, confronting Hailey's parents. "You've been denying Hailey's rights a lot. You even denied her the one thing you tried coercing her into marrying without: mutual love. For that, she has no reason to stay."

"Yes, she does! The groom!" Hailey's father said.

However, they both shut themselves up when they saw Bridgette's angry look and her sword.

"You guys are so hard-headed that you would seek to force your daughter to marry for the incorrect reasons and without her consent? You're nothing more than complete scum!" Buttercup said.

"She's got that right!" Blast said.

Meanwhile, Hailey was packing her bags with help from Jerry. He was on the phone with a moving company and then when he hung up, he said, "We're good to go! No we can finally be married and live somewhere where your parents won't find us!"

"Perfect!" Hailey said, as she then hugged Jerry.

The two got into a cab and left New Townsville for the rest of their lives.

Back at the lab, the boys were talking to the girls about their superpower acquirement.

"…So, while the Professor intended on just having you help with the lab, he ended up giving you Chemical Z to help save us and get this whole situation dealt with." Blossom said.

"That's how it happened." Luke said, as he sat next to Blossom.

"Not to put a downer on things, but now that you boys are on the team, what about Josh? How are we going to make sure he doesn't find out about any of this? It's getting harder for me to try stalling him so he doesn't break the ice." Bridgette said.

"She's got a point," Bubbles said. "Josh will find out sooner or later."

"We'll figure something out," Ricardo said. "We just have to be able to hold it amongst us for the time being."

"We can do it!" Cody said, as he hugged Bubbles.

Bridgette was a little nervous about it, regardless, but she decided to let it go for the time being. She looked up to the sky and then thought, _'If only I could just tell Josh everything.'_

A few weeks later, a letter from Hailey and Jerry arrived at the lab, telling them about their wedding and how they had it completely private so that way the media would not disclose where they were, thus Hailey's parents come and force her into divorcing the man she loved.

All in all, everything ended well for the group.

* * *

**Crazy chapter, wasn't it! Didn't expect BOYS to join the team, did you? If you did, then you're TCW-kun's fan! I'm excited to see what you think of the chapter in your reviews. Oh, preview time!**

**Next Time On "Room For One More! Bridgette"…**

**A new boy transfers to the girl's school, with his eyes on Buttercup. Naturally, Bridgette is suspicious of him, but this time she's concerned about whether or not he's even a _human_. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A very dapper, yet extremely strange boy transfers to the girls' school and has his sights set on Buttercup. He has a very weird accent and he claims his family is very noble and gentlemanly. This guy also never walks into a room without being formally invited inside. Strange, huh? Who, or rather, WHAT, is this person?**

* * *

_Monster's Pride! Buttercup's The Bride?_

One evening, a silhouette of a young boy was walking into the town. He was wearing what seemed to be a cape and the sky was red with the moon being full. Several creatures flew around in the sky and then disappeared. The boy opened his eyes to reveal red irises, but then he chuckled diabolically as the scene panned out.

The next morning, the girls were at the school, getting ready for yet another new student, but this time, they had their boyfriends with them to make sure things were good.

"Alright, this guy or girl is going to love being in our class!" Buttercup said, as she swept the floor.

"I wonder who it is? Not like I would care, since now I have Luke with me!" Blossom said, as she kissed Luke on the cheek before getting back to work.

"I certainly doubt Bubbles would be charmed." Cody said, before kissing Bubbles' lips.

"Come on, guys," Bridgette said, as she was cleaning the desks. "We have to get this room spic and span for the new boy. We have more important things to be concerned about, you know!"

Josh nodded in agreement and then the group got back to work.

After everything was cleaned up, the group members were each in their assigned seats and they were waiting for Miss Keane.

Soon, everyone in the class was sitting in their seats and Miss Keane was up at her desk with the new student. He was a rather dapper young boy with spiky, yet well-groomed black hair, alabaster skin, and red eyes. There was some type of tooth hanging from underneath his top lip, but other than that, he was smiling and had an air of mystery about him.

"Everyone, this is our newest European transfer student, Michael Sinclair. He came here to New Townsville on his own due to family matters, but please make him feel like a welcome guest here at our school." Miss Keane said.

Michael bowed to the class and said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

His accent sounded Transylvanian at first. This made all of the girls swoon at his charm and for the boys to get jealous, but Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridgette were unaffected by Michael's debonair demeanor.

The sunlight then started to shine brighter into the room, and this seemed to bother Michael. Noticing this, Miss Keane closed the curtains to the room and Michael smiled in relief. Bridgette noticed that his skin was charred but it started healing almost immediately.

Seeing this, Bridgette immediately started to smell a rat. She sharpened her subtle glare at Michael and decided he needed some checking into.

* * *

During Gym Class, everyone was running the track, but Bridgette noticed Michael was sitting in the shade of a large tree and slapping on sunblock like there was no tomorrow. She also noticed that his burn was smaller and looking healthier than it did about an hour prior, and Bridgette knew he was not a normal person.

Michael was watching the girls and picking up details about their personality.

He saw Princess trying to make a pass at him, but all that happened was that his face turned green and he gagged.

'_That girl is as spoiled rotten as… Well… moldy fruit.' _Michael thought

He noticed Bubbles and Blossom running alongside their boyfriends and having a good time with them.

'_Both of them are too feminine for my taste.' _Michael thought.

As everyone was taking a break, with the exception of Buttercup and Ricardo, Bridgette approached Michael and leaned against the tree.

"Um… Hello?" He asked.

"It's nice to meet you, Michael," Bridgette said. "My name is Bridgette Hamilton. Why didn't you run the track like everyone else did?"

"I have an extreme sun sensitivity." Michael said.

"You've got Heliophobia, huh? Funny thing, I saw you had a third-degree burn on your arm in the classroom, but as soon as Miss Keane closed the curtains, it started healing almost immediately, and rather quickly for a burn that severe. Normally those types of burns could take over a year or more to heal, and even then you'd have scars. Either you have a very good immune system, or you're not even a human." Bridgette said.

Michael flinched, and then he thought, _'Crap, she's smart. She could find out right now if I'm not careful. She's not suitable for a bride.'_

Bridgette then left as she left Michael alone, and then she thought, _'There's something about that guy that gives me the creeps.'_

Michael calmed down and then he noticed Buttercup as she was running the track and showing off her skills. He was impressed with her athleticism and grace every time she jumped a hurdle and dodged any obstacles.

After she jumped the last hurdle, she cheered for her success, and then Michael felt his heart skip a beat.

He held his chest and then thought, _'Hold it… Only an exceptional person could make my kind have heartbeats that skip like that. Yes… She's the one!'_

However, Buttercup hugged Ricardo as he came over and then he escorted her to the girls' changing room.

'_I can't seduce her with that man in the way. I need to get her to forget about him.' _Michael said.

Bridgette seemed to sense some sinister energy, but then she shook it off for the sake of paying attention in her next class.

* * *

During lunch block, each of the girls was sharing their lunches with their boyfriends. However, Michael did not have any food with him, nor was he hungry.

Michael, however, kept his eyes on Buttercup, but also made sure to look at Ricardo for signs of him 'being a threat'.

'_That girl… Buttercup, wasn't it? She seems different from most girls I've encountered in the past. Of course, that other girl who was suspicious of me just now is also very different. By that, I mean too intelligent for me to approach.' _Michael thought. _'If I can just get that other boy out of the way, Buttercup would be mine.'_

"Buttercup, your mother's cooking is just the best!" Ricardo said, as he ate some of Buttercup's fried shrimp.

"Yeah! I'm going to learn to cook from her soon, too!" Buttercup said.

Michael kept staring at Buttercup and he seemed to be longing to be close to her for some reason.

'_Her scent is just so intoxicating. I feel drunk just breathing.' _Michael thought.

Bridgette glanced at him, and the back at her lunch: chicken and beef stir-fry with rice and minced garlic.

Michael caught the scent of the garlic. However, all he did was cover his mouth and nose out of disgust. He then said, "Who has garlic here?"

"Um, me, why?" Bridgette said, as she looked at Michael suspiciously.

"I just can't stand that vegetable! I don't know why, but I do. I have an acute sense of smell." Michael said.

'_Can't stand garlic and isn't too fond o f the sun, eh? I think I'm getting the picture…' _Bridgette thought, as she went back to eating.

Ricardo then went to the bathroom and Michael saw an opportunity. He then approached Buttercup and said, "Miss Buttercup."

Buttercup then looked up to Michael and then she said, "Do you mind? I'm eating lunch with my boyfriend."

"He's not here, is he?" Michael said.

"He's just in the bathroom. He'll be back in a little bit." Buttercup said, as she started chugging water.

Michael became discouraged and then said, "Why don't you just come with me on a date tonight instead of with him?"

"Ever heard of 'two-timing'? Because that's what I'd be doing if I did." Buttercup said.

* * *

Later on, the girls were at their lockers, talking with each other; the boys were already on their way home. Buttercup was told to meet up with Ricardo at her locker.

"Girls, I think there's something suspicious about that new student, Michael." Bridgette said.

"What is it this time? Is it the usual reasons?" Blossom asked.

"No, not this time," Bridgette said. "I think that he's not a real human. I actually suspect that he's a vampire."

"A vampire? Are you serious?" Bubbles asked as she defensively turned the collar up on her blouse.

Blossom did the same while commenting, "The only person to bite this girl's neck will be Luke."

"Personally, I think you read too much supernatural novels." Buttercup replied with a scoff.

"I'm serious, Buttercup! Look at the facts: he hates the sunlight and when he got hit by it he instantly developed a sever third-degree burn from it. When Miss Keane closed the curtains to block out the sun, he instantly began healing up. He also has blood-red eyes, girls. BLOOD RED. And then there's the fact that he also abhors garlic. Now if that doesn't say vampire, I don't know what does." Bridgette returned in her own defense.

"I've heard that albino people burn ultrafast and much more severely when they come into contact with sunlight. As for his red eyes, he could just be wearing colored eye contacts. And so what if this guy has a quick healing ability; maybe he has a really strong system. As for the smell of garlic, no offense Bridge, but even I had a hard time dealing with the smell which is why I kept burying my nose into Ricardo's jacket sleeve; his deodorant smells 100 times better than garlic." Buttercup said in reason.

"And what about the way two of his upper teeth stick out from his upper lip? Ever thought about that? Last time I checked, our incisor teeth aren't as long or sharp as needles." Bridgette asked of Buttercup.

"So he has an overbite, big deal." Buttercup replied as she pulled on her backpack before heading over to the shoe bin to retrieve and put her sneakers on.

"Blossom, Bubbles, what do you two believe?" Bridgette asked of her friends as they two were changing their shoes.

"I'm going to have to agree with you, Bridgette. It really does sound suspicious" Bubbles answered and now Bridgette was looking over towards Blossom.

"Look, I'll admit you both make a valid point on the issue, but I'm not going to take sides until I see some kind of incriminating proof as to one way or the other" Blossom finally replied with a sigh as she finished strapping her sandals to her feet and tucking her socks into her shoulder bag. "Besides, if he is a vampire, then he'd best not mess with me or Luke will give him a really nasty sunburn."

"What do you mean by that, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"I watched him trying out some of his new powers and he has some new moves that give a whole new meaning to the term 'sun'" Blossom replied with a wink and soon the four girls were racing towards the lab.

* * *

Michael appeared from nowhere, but luckily, he did not hear the girls' conversation. He grinned, showing his teeth, and then he said, "Buttercup, you shall me mine."

Michael started asking around the school about Buttercup, getting all of the information he needed.

"Buttercup is the top athlete on the soccer team." One girl said.

"Ah, is that so?" Michael said, as he smirked and rubbed his chin.

"She used to be a lone wolf kind of girl, but she's befriended Blossom, and Bubbles a few years back. However, lately she's been getting along with Bridgette Hamilton, who just transferred here a few months ago. She also has a boyfriend, and he just happens to be Blossom's cousin." One boy said.

"She hates anything feminine." Another girl said.

"Buttercup is also prone to violent outbursts, too." Another boy said.

"Hm? That's intriguing." Michael said, getting interested.

Bridgette then sensed something was off, but she let it go. She was doing some research on the Sinclair family. However, she did not get anything significant about them, other than the fact that the family was Transylvanian by blood right and that they had been around for eons.

"I still think that Michael is not an ordinary person." Bridgette said, as she was starting to get even more worried.

Buttercup and Ricardo were at a baseball game and they were having a good time. The two hugged and then kissed. Ricardo kept holding onto Buttercup, and whispered in her ear, "Promise me you'll never leave my side."

Buttercup nodded and said, "I promise."

Strangely, a bat flew overhead and its eyes were glowing with a sinister red light. What it was seeing was being shown to Michael, who said, "Hm, that Ricardo goon is in the way. They just promised never to leave each other's side. Well, what better way for me to get a bride than for this promise to be broken?"

* * *

The next day at school, Ricardo was at practice with the boys' soccer team while Buttercup was in the classroom with her friends.

"Just be on your guard with Michael." Bridgette said, as she was reading a book on folklore, paying special attention to the section on vampires.

"Still convinced he's a vampire?" Blossom asked.

Bridgette just nodded, not wanting Michael to hear their conversation.

However, Michael had gotten information from his bat that Ricardo was ill, and decided to take this opportunity to get Buttercup.

He stood up from his desk and started towards the girls. Bridgette leaned in and said, "Don't look now, but I think Mr. Sinclair is coming this way."

"Really?" Blossom said.

"Buttercup," Michael said, getting Buttercup's attention. "Since your boyfriend is sick, shall I enjoy lunchtime with you?"

Buttercup was a bit conflicted on this, looked back at her friends, seeing Bubbles and Bridgette shake their heads.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and told Michael, "Sure, but just this once."

Bridgette then told Bubbles and Blossom, "I'm serious: if Buttercup isn't careful, things are going to turn sour."

Michael was trying to figure out a way to separate Ricardo and Buttercup long enough to work his magic upon the girl when he remembered something one of the other kids had told him: Ricardo was close to his mother.

"It's a foolproof plan!" Michael said aloud to himself.

He then went in pursuit of Ricardo only to find him standing with Buttercup by their lockers and ran up calling out, "Hey, Ricardo, am I glad I found you! The principal just told me that he got a call from your dad; it seems your mom's sick and he wants you to call her. He thinks that if she can hear your voice that it'll help her feel batter."

"Mom's sick? Excuse me, Buttercup, but I've got to call home to check up on her!"

Ricardo told her frantically before dashing off towards the office.

"Tell her I hope she's feeling better soon" Buttercup called after him and Ricardo barely raised a hand to wave to her that he would.

Michael then thought to himself while eyeing Buttercup like a piece of candy, _'Worked like a charm; now to work on her.'_

Meanwhile, Ricardo was in the principal's office and explaining himself when the principal replied, "I gave no such message to Michael. You're still welcome to use the phone to call home to check up on your mother, but your father never called me. In fact, the phone has been quiet all day."

Ricardo dialed the number for his home only to hear his mother cheerfully answer, "Underlay residence."

"Mom, you're okay!" Ricardo said into the phone in relief.

"Of course, I am and it's a real pleasure to hear from you again, Ricardo. What's wrong, you sound winded?" she inquired of him.

"One of my classmates told me you were sick and that dad called the principal's office.

"No, I'm not ill, and your father isn't even home; he left for a fishing trip and you know how I hate fishing."

"Alright, Mom; I'll call you back later this weekend, bye." Ricardo said before hanging up the phone. "I don't get it. Why would Michael lie to me about something like that?"

The principal just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Maybe you should ask him yourself, but just remember: violent behavior is not allowed on the premises."

Ricardo nodded his head before turning and leaving out of the office to go find Michael.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael and Buttercup were still talking, and Michael was starting to work the charm, which was doing its work on Buttercup.

"So… Why are you trying to get so close to me?" Buttercup asked, as she tried backing up, yet she was blushing.

"Simply because I've had my eye on you since day one. How do you feel about me? What am I to you?" Michael said, as his red eyes flashed.

"Just a classmate; nothing more," Buttercup said, shooting an anime dagger through Michael. "I'm in love with Ricardo, and I promised that I would never leave his side."

"Come on, what about someone like me? Surely, he's not a man worth your caliber." Michael said.

"You're swimming in dangerous waters by saying that." Buttercup said, getting a little angry.

Bridgette was overhearing the conversation and noticed some type of glint in Michael's eyes. She saw that they were blood red, just as she had described earlier, and then she noticed that his hair was black.

'_Here's more proof he's a vampire: albinos are completely white-haired with red eyes, but this guy has BLACK hair and red eyes. He can't be an albino with those color combinations. That, and being an albino is a very rare genetic mutation through hereditary means,' _Bridgette thought. _'Point that out, and he's no human.' _

"Seriously, though: what is it about me that makes you turn a blind eye?" Michael said.

"It's not that I turn a blind eye; I have eyes for someone else. All I know is that one of my best friends has her doubts about you." Buttercup said.

'_Oh, no! If Buttercup tells him that I suspect him of being a vampire, my cover will be blown, and I'm a dead Puff!' _Bridgette thought, scared.

"What kind of doubts?" Michael demanded, heatedly.

"She just has this difficulty with trust. She's not willing to trust _anyone_ because of something harsh that happened to her in the past. I don't want to say anything specific, but she doesn't trust you at all; not with your honesty, not with your humility, not even with your motives." Buttercup said.

"Now just who is this _friend_?" Michael said, getting a little angrier.

"I'd rather not disclose that information for her sake." Buttercup said.

Bridgette silently sighed and then she went back to watching their conversation.

"Well it sounds to me as though this untrusting friend is not the one to be trusted" Michael replied with a scoff.

"Hey, I trust her with my life and I trust my boyfriend even more, so unless you have a point to make, move along" Buttercup told him with an angry glare.

"Yes, but why don't you look deeply into my eyes and maybe then you will see that I am far better for you than either your pathetic boyfriend or any of your other friends" Michael said as he cornered Buttercup so that she could not escape or even look away.

'_Oh no, he's got his back to me now so I can't see what's going on_' Bridgette said to herself in concern.

Buttercup was trying to look away, but with the way he was staring deep into her eyes, she could not avert her gaze.

A few hypnotic sound waves came from Michael's eyes, and then as Buttercup tried blocking her ears and eyes, they lost their pupils and shine in them before she lost consciousness and nearly fainted. Bridgette was about to react, but Michael caught Buttercup by the waist and lifted her up to his eye level.

Ricardo came running and saw Michael and Buttercup together. He was about to fly into a rage when Bridgette held him back and covered his mouth.

Michael then said, "My darling Buttercup, will you join me for dinner tonight?"

In a monotone voice, Buttercup said, "Yes…"

As the two walked off together with Michael's hand on Buttercup's shoulder, Ricardo fell to his knees, started banging his fist on the floor, and then hollered, "WHY? Why did Buttercup break that promise to me? And why did she go with that Michael person? She cheated on me!"

"No she didn't," Bridgette said, as Ricardo looked up to her with teary eyes. "Buttercup was faithful to you, but I think Michael did something to her. Did you take note of the monotone sounds in her voice pattern?"

"Yes… *Sniff* Why?" Ricardo said.

"I knew it… Ricardo, we need to head to the library! I need to check on something." Bridgette said, as she took off for the library.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Ricardo said. "What do you need to check on?"

He soon found out as Bridgette picked up a book on vampires, and then she got the information she needed.

"Just as I thought…" Bridgette said. "She didn't two-time on you; Michael put a spell on her!"

"So she had no intention of cheating on me at all!" Ricardo said. "But how did he do it?"

"I'll explain later. For now, we need to call a meeting of the rest of the team, but paging Buttercup could blow our cover," Bridgette said, as she picked up her compact. "Professor, we need Luke, Cody, Bubbles, and Blossom over to the school library _**immediately**_. This is important. Buttercup is the subject of this meeting and she's in a bit of a tight situation right now."

"I hear you, Bridgette," The Professor said. "I'll get the rest of the team to meet you there immediately."

* * *

Everyone soon met up with each other at the library and then Bridgette and Ricardo explained everything that happened.

"So how do you explain the hypnosis?" Cody said.

"The same way that explains his severe burn from the sunlight, his light-speed quick healing, his blood red eyes, his teeth, and his hatred of garlic." Bridgette said.

"Which is what?" Luke asked.

"Buttercup is under the spell of a _**vampire**_. I'm not sure whether this is me spouting out nonsense or not, but I'm about 90% positive he's after Buttercup for _something_ that a vampire would lust for!" Bridgette said.

"Are you kidding, Bridgette?" Cody asked, on the verge of laughing. "Michael? A vampire? That's ridiculous!"

"Actually, I think Bridgette is right about this," Bubbles said. "Her instincts are very good. Her hunches aren't incorrect very often."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Bubbles and Bridgette on this one," Blossom said. "Michael may be, in fact, a vampire. And one thing is for sure: he wants Buttercup."

"Are you sure he's a vampire? I mean hitting on a man's girlfriend is one thing, but being a vampire? That just sounds like a bunch of hooey." Ricardo asked Bridgette.

"I'm almost positive! I just need to confirm it." Bridgette said. "For now, keep an eye on Buttercup while I keep an even closer eye on Michael! If he _**is **_a vampire, he isn't getting Buttercup's blood on my watch!"

Bridgette then ran out of the room in a hurry and started tailing Michael. She spied on them during their lunch block.

"Michael, darling, shall I feed you my marinated flank steak bits?" Buttercup said, monotone.

She used her chopsticks to pick up some of the steak and then she was about to put it in Michael's mouth when his nose picked up the scent of the marinade and recoiled back in disgust.

"Is… There wouldn't happen to be any _**garlic**_ in that marinade, would there?" Michael asked, about to gag.

"Yes… Garlic is one of the main ingredients to this marinade. Do you not like it?" Buttercup said, as she pulled the meat back, sadly.

"No… I loathe garlic. It's not that I'm scared; it's just that I have a really strong sense of smell, and I just hate the scent of that… That weed." Michael said, trying to filter out the smell with his handkerchief.

Bridgette just sweat dropped and thought, _'That idiot… Garlic is an allium, not a weed. They're close relatives to chives and onions. For someone who lives in the native land of garlic, he sure is loathsome about it."_

"My apologies. I will remove all traces of garlic right away." Buttercup said, as she threw the meat into the trash.

Michael lay down on the grass, but his arm came in contact with the sunlight, causing an immediate third-degree burn. He immediately shot back up into the shade, applied ice to his arm, and the burn started healing very fast right away.

'_Again, you wouldn't get a third-degree burn just from one second in the sun, and even then those types of burns take much longer than normal to heal.'_ Bridgette thought.

"Shall I retrieve the nurse?" Buttercup said.

"Um… Please do." Michael said, wincing from pain.

Buttercup then left Michael's company, and headed to the nurse's office. Looking around, Michael then picked up a black bat-shaped cell phone, opened it up, dialed an number, and then one someone picked up, he said, "Hello, it's me, Michael… Yes, I've found a suitable prospect, and she's already under the hypnosis."

'_Aha! He DID hypnotize her!' _Bridgette said, as she took out the tape recorder she had turned on.

"… Yes. Tonight at the lair, we shall perform the conversion ceremony along with the wedding... Right, I've tried to keep quiet about my identity, but I think that there's one girl who's onto us no matter what… I get it, but if she finds out I'm a vampire, we're dead, but it's a bit late for her to guess. She probably already knows; I saw her reading a book on vampires earlier, and she keeps eying me with suspicion." Michael said, over the phone.

'_Drat… He knows I'm onto him! He knows that I know he's a vampire.' _Bridgette thought, scowling.

"But in the event she DOES know, we'll just seduce _her _and make her a bride for the Duke Of The Vampires, Lance… Well it's not like any other girl has been up to Lance's intellect; why SHOULDN'T we convert her into a vampire to become the Duchess? … For the love of blood, Mason, we need brides to help our race prosper. And from what I've seen for the past, I don't know, fifteen thousand years, the smarter girls are usually the most suitable for vampires… As far as I can tell, Buttercup should consider herself lucky; she's going to be the _perfect bride_ for Michael Sinclair, the Vampire Prince… See you at the wedding tonight, Mason."

'_Crud… I'd best warn the others.' _Bridgette said, as she then silently ran back to the library to tell her friends.

* * *

She played the tape to the rest of the team, and then they were all in complete and utter shock of what they just heard.

"You were right! Michael _is _a vampire!" Cody said.

"And judging by this conversation, they're also plotting to catch Bridgette." Luke said.

"So what can we do?" Bubbles said. "It's bad enough Buttercup is going to be lost to a vampire if we don't act, but we can't afford to loose Bridgette, either!"

"We should get to the lab and make a plan there; it's too risky having it here where Michael could pop up and snatch me anytime." Bridgette said.

"She's right," Blossom said. "The lab?"

"Let's go!" everyone said, before running out of the school.

The group was running towards the lab with Bridgette in the middle of them to offer some protection when a swarm of bats flew down upon and knocking them to the ground. In a frenzied state, many of them were fighting off and trying to block the bats from biting them when a large, dark figure touched down with a bag in hand.

Walking towards the group of teens, the bats that were hindering their movements parted enough to allow their master passage through to Bridgette.

Bridgette stood her ground and then kept her eyes focused on her pursuer, trying to stay calm.

"Alright, who are you?" Bridgette said.

"Your soon-to-be husband, my bride!" He said.

He placed his bag down over Bridgette and bound it around her ankles with some rope before lifting off to some currently unknown location. Five minutes after he left, the bats also rose up to fly away in a large dark cloud in pursuit of their master.

"Is everyone alright?" Luke asked as he reached over to Blossom and began to check her over for bites, scratches, or any other injuries.

"I'm alright, Luke, but here, let me check you" Blossom replied as she began to check him over.

"I'm alright, pissed off, but alright; how about you Cody?" Ricardo replied as he turned to see Cody holding onto Bubbles as she was crying from a skinned knee.

"I, too, am well, but Bubbles here is bleeding" Cody returned in deep concern as the blood was starting to trickle down her leg from her knee.

"Then let's get her to the lab so the Professor can dress her wound while we also consider our next course of action" Ricardo said as he rose up from the sidewalk.

"Wait a second! Where's Bridgette?" Blossom asked of the others in concern.

"I barely saw it, but some guy tied her up in a bag and then left. If he's also a vampire than I can bet you that he flew in and then flew out." Ricardo answered.

Taking Bubbles to the lab to have her knee looked at, the others sat around discussing their discoveries in regards to the new student and of both Buttercup's and Bridgette's abductions.

"None of which sounds good" noted Ken from his computer while Poochi sat on the desk whining as he worried for the two girls.

"Where, just where would they take them that's local?" puzzled Ricardo in frustration.

"If Bridgette were here, she'd be able to figure it out rather easily" Bubbles said while wiping a few tears from her eyes once the Professor had finished bandaging her knee.

Just then the door to the lab opened and in stepped Josh as he greeted them, "Hey, you guys, I'm back!"

"Welcome home, Josh" most replied in a sour mood.

"Whoa, who licked the red off of your candies?" queried Josh.

"Sorry, but both Buttercup and Bridgette have been abducted by vampires and if we don't find them soon, they may be forced into marrying two of them" Blossom replied while sitting on Luke's knee.

"_**WHAT?**_ Well don't just sit there, someone call the PowerPuff Girls or call the police?" Josh asked in shock.

"Yeah, I can just see the faces of the police when we tell them that two of our girls were kidnapped by vampires; hello, loony bin" scoffed Ricardo disgruntledly.

"I say the Girls should stay here and let the three of us Boys go and handle this matter personally" noted Cody.

"We still don't know where that Sinclair idiot lives!" pointed out Ricardo.

"Sinclair…do you mean the Sinclair family that recently purchased the old, gothic-style mansion up on the hill?" Josh asked of them in confusion.

"Hey, Bright-Boy, where were you half an hour ago?" asked Ricardo now feeling somewhat hopeful.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" cheered Bubbles as she stood up and began hobbling over towards the door with the others following after her.

"Um, problem" noted Ricardo to the others while indicating Josh.

"I'm already on it" called out Poochi as he ran up and splashed some Chemical Z onto Josh.

"Super Bash" Josh called out as he transformed amidst an orange background with yellow paddleballs. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was yellow, and a black vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

"Okay, so does someone want to tell me what just happened?" Bash asked in confusion while eyeing his new uniform.

"We'll tell you later, right now desperate times call for desperate measures" noted Luke as he and the others also transformed.

"You've got some explaining to do when we finish rescuing our girls" Bash said to Blade and soon the group flew out the door to head for the mansion that Bash had mentioned earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette woke up in a luxurious canopy bed that had red curtains, black sheets, and a red quilt on it.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud tiredly as she rose up from the bed to find herself wearing a red and black bridal gown.

She looked in a mirror and saw that she had her hair in a bun, much to her distaste, and she was wearing red lipstick, and other makeup. She noticed a rosary necklace on and she saw that her power belt had been removed.

'_Nuts… Those dang vampires must have knocked me out somehow before putting me in this getup while removing my power belt, and without it, I can't transform and beat the stuffing out of them. But why would they have mirrors? Last time I checked, vampires don't have reflections.' _Bridgette thought.

In a bit of a panic, she checked her neck for bite marks, but there was nothing, much to her relief. She sighed happily, and then she looked around the room. It was that of a royal castle and she noticed the décor was mostly black, with a few splashes of red here and there.

"Exactly what the heck is going on? I don't remember changing clothes." Bridgette said.

"We had some of our female residents come in and change your clothes. A girl such as yourself should not be forced to wear such rags, especially since you're going to be a bride soon." A voice said, and Bridgette turned around to see her captor.

His hair was short, red, and well combed while his eyes were blood red. His skin was paler than moonlight and she noticed he had a scar on his right cheek.

"You… You're the Duke of the Vampires." Bridgette said, in a bit of a shock.

"Well, looks like introductions are not in order today, are they?" He said. "Regardless, you are correct. I am Duke Lance Carlton, your groom, Mademoiselle Bridgette. Prince Michael has told me about you. You were certain that he was a vampire since you gathered the hints that gave it away. You also had _this _bauble with you."

He then showed Bridgette her tape recorder and was playing a few of the lines of their conversation.

Bridgette's eyes widened with shock as she started backing up and soon hit a wall.

"M-My tape recorder… How did you…?" Bridgette said, scared.

"You're a very perceptive and clever girl, aren't you? To figure out our Prince's true identity before anyone else could; that's very impressive. You are just perfect for a royal bride." Lance said.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I have a boyfriend, and his name is Josh. And you'd better tell me where my belt is, because you're going to regret having Michael hypnotize Buttercup like this." Bridgette said.

"Now, now, a Duchess-to-be should not be so impudent." Lance said, as he came closer to Bridgette.

"Stay back!" Bridgette said, as she tried reaching for her sword, but nothing. "Now, where is my belt?"

"Why would something so gaudy be so precious and important to you?" Lance said.

"You don't know a thing. Just because you vampires are immortal doesn't mean you can waste time being cruel." Bridgette said.

"We only drink blood of the victims we subdue to feed and survive. Plus, with our blood affinities being that of negative traits, it is a sort of symbiotic relationship." Lance said.

"You vampires get a meal, and the humans you bite have changes in their personalities depending on what trait you like most in your blood. For example, if your blood's affinity is lying, then the person who got that trait taken away from them would become honest and truthful." Bridgette said.

"Ah, you are so intelligent!" Lance said. "Perfect for my bride."

"I have a boyfriend, thank you very much! While we're on the subject, where is Buttercup! She's under hypnosis and Ricardo is crying his eyes out in heartbreak! The sooner I know, the sooner I can get my belt and get out of here!" Bridgette said.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving this room anytime soon. I hope your neck is strong, because once my fangs are in it, you'll become a vampire, too." Lance said, before leaving the room and locking the door.

Bridgette swallowed hard, but then she calmed down while she decided to think of an escape plan. She looked around the room to see that there were no windows and any windows that were in the house had black curtains all over them.

"Please, Josh… Save me!" Bridgette shouted.

* * *

The boys soon flew overhead to the mansion and saw how large it was. Blast cracked his knuckles while saying, "I really want to split some vampires open with my claymore!"

"Hold it, Blast," Baron said. "This is going to be dangerous. There's no telling what those immortal creeps are going to do to our girls. Marrying them is one thing, but if they even _think_ of piercing the girls' necks with their teeth, then they've got another thing coming."

"Why do they want Bridgette? Why? I promised to never let harm come to her, and now this happens! I'm a failure as her boyfriend!" Bash said, as he was about to cry.

"Don't be an idiot," Blade said, heatedly. "It's not your fault this happened. Bridgette's instincts were right on the mark: Michael Sinclair is definitely a vampire! Let's go and crash a wedding."

Meanwhile, Michael was in his bedroom, getting his tux together and getting ready for his wedding ceremony.

"Buttercup is a nice catch," Michael said. "And with Ricardo heart-broken and out of the way, she's all mine!"

_Song Number: 'This Day Aria' From 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', 'A Canterlot Wedding Part 2'_

Michael picked up a rose and made a corsage out of it, and put it in the lapel of his suit.

'_This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. Buttercup is my bride, and Ricardo has lost his pride. What they don't know is that he's too late to rescue her at all!'_

Ricardo, as Blast, was flying to the mansion in a hurry, while singing, _'This day is anything but perfect. The kind of day that I've never dreamed of since I was small. That vampire took my sweetheart, and my heart was hit with a dart, and now those wedding bells will never ring for me at all…'_

Michael then sang, _'I think the tux really sucks; I won't partake in blood or cake! Vows? Well, I ain't lying when I say, 'That for eternity, I want Buttercup to belong to me'. The truth that her feelings for Ricardo are all gone! Now that that pest is out of the way, I will have my wedding day! And I hope he accepts the fact that Buttercup is now ALL MINE!'_

Blast then tried finding a way through a maze of bushes while singing, _'I need to get to that place before its too late; find a way to save Buttercup TODAY! Hope? I'll be lying if I say, 'I don't fear that I may loose her to one who wants to use her! Not care for, love, and cherish her each day! For I oh so love the bride, all of my heart, she fills inside. Oh, my sweet Buttercup! I'll soon be right by your side~!'_

Michael was waiting at the altar as Buttercup was walking down the aisle in a hypnotic trance.

'_Finally, the moment has arrived! For me, to marry one lucky bride!' _Michael sang, as he took Buttercup's hand.

'_Oh the wedding, I won't make; she's going to marry an immortal fake! My Buttercup will be…!' _Ricardo sang, before falling to his knees.

'_Mine! All mine.' _Michael said.

_End of Song_

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was still walking around her bedroom, trying to find a way to escape.

"How in the name of Galileo Galilei am I going to get out of this room, find Buttercup, and get out? Moreover, when the coconuts are the boys going to get here?" Bridgette said, as she then went around the room, banging the walls and trying to find some passageway out of the room. "HELP! SOMEONE, GET ME OUT!"

She gave up, and slipped down to the floor. She started to cry a bit and she kept it quiet for the sake of keeping herself safe.

Bridgette saw a candlestick on the table, and it was still lit up. She then got an idea, grabbed the candle from below, and then took it to the shades. Bridgette took a deep breath, and then ignited the curtains. She then tossed the candle onto her canopy bed, and then she started hollering, _**"FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE IN MY BEDROOM!"**_

Immediately, female vampire maids came in with fire extinguishers and water, doing their best to put the fire out. As the smoke started to build up in the room, Bridgette took the chance and fled the bedroom.

As soon as she left, she was running through the hallways while panting, and then she thought, _'I've got to find Buttercup, and fast! The sooner I break the hypnosis and find my power belt, the sooner we can get out of this fang-house and back to safety!'_

Bridgette barged into an empty bathroom, and then locked the door. She started breathing heavily as she was trying to think of a plan to get help from her friends. She was not sure how to go about it, but she got an idea when she saw a window, a hand mirror, and curtains.

'_Aha! Perfect!' _Bridgette thought.

She grabbed the hand mirror, and opened the curtain. She reflected the light from the bathroom using the mirror, and directed it outside to the boys.

'_Please, make this work!' _Bridgette prayed.

"Hey, what's that glint over there?" asked Bubbles as she noticed a very small light flashing from the window of an old mansion.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be repeating the same pattern over and over again" replied Blossom as she watched it.

"I don't…wait a second, there it is, I see it now" Blast replied as he finally caught sight of the flashing light.

"S.O.S.; that has to be Bridgette, come on, let's get over there" Blade said once he translated the meaning behind the flashes of light.

Bridgette was still signaling to the world outside, hoping and praying that her friends would see it, when the door was suddenly busted down startling her.

"You are the cunning one, aren't you? But all you did was to torch your room. Speaking of torches, time to get the one I'm carrying for you to be enlivened with our marriage. Come now, Bridgette, our guests are waiting for us in the grand ballroom" the Duke said as he took hold of Bridgette's wrist and began to pull her along despite the effort she was putting in to trying to pull away from him.

They soon stepped out into the ballroom, which had been converted into a wedding parlor for the event, and Bridgette noticed that everyone present, with the exception of herself and Buttercup, was a vampire. As for Buttercup, she was still being held in a hypnotic trance as she was standing beside Michael.

"Let me go or I'll zap you with my knee!" Bridgette shouted as she began to struggle even harder against the Duke's grasp.

"Look deep into my eyes and see the grand future that awaits you" the Duke said as he drug Bridgette closer towards him and trying to hypnotize her.

"No, I already told you: I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette shouted back at him.

"Come now, my dear, there's no need to fight and make a scene in front of our guests, just look into my eyes and you will feel the joy of becoming my bride will bring you" the Duke told her as he held her against his chest so that she had no other choice but to look him in the eyes.

"NO!" Bridgette shouted back in resistance.

As the hypnotic sound waves did was bounce off of Bridgette's face and then they did nothing.

"What? Why didn't my hypnosis work?" Lance asked.

"She's the remarkable one, isn't she? To resist a vampire's hypnosis…" One of the female guests said.

"Impossible! No mere mortal can resist the hypnosis of a vampire; especially those of the royal family." One of the male guests said.

"It's called 'willpower', genius," Bridgette said. "The only reason Buttercup fell prey to this was because Michael riled her up and got her at the most vulnerable and irrational state of emotion. She was a bit angry at how Michael was making fun of Ricardo and with her head in a tizzy that was when she was the most susceptible to the hypnosis."

"Amazing!" One of the female guests said. "That's exactly the key to the hypnosis' success: getting the target at their most vulnerable state of mind. She's a smart one, the Duke's bride."

Lance smirked, and said, "No matter. Another reason you are perfect for me."

Lance tried the hypnosis again, but Bridgette was able to resist it.

Just then the door crashed down and a voice was heard to say, "The lady said 'no' so back off, fool, unless you want to feel a whole new meaning to the word pain!"

In stepped the Powerpuffs Z and Bridgette heaved a sigh of relief before saying, "It's about time, guys!"

"Take your filthy hands off of my Buttercup, Michael, or there's going to be heck to pay!" Blast threatened as he unsheathed his claymore and prepared for battle.

"My friends, to the one who keeps these interlopers busy while Michael and I are married to these two women, I will give to you those two girls as your eternal slaves" the Duke said while indicating Blossom and Bubbles.

"I knew we should have stayed home" Bubbles said in concern while trying to hide behind Blossom.

A large crowd of men jumped up and charged towards the Boys who instantly engaged their new opponents. Blast was swinging, slashing, and piercing his sword through bodies, limbs, and hearts of the vampires, turning them into piles of dust; Blade was trying to do the same, but was not having such an easy time as there were too many attackers to allow him the few seconds he required to recover from one attack so as to make another.

Bash charged towards the Duke to keep him from marrying Bridgette so that now the Duke had to focus more on keeping Bash from landing a hit upon him instead of on saying his lines for the ceremony.

Baron was doing his best to keep the vampires away from Bubbles while Bubbles was using her Balloon Catcher to ensnare and lift the vampires away from both of them.

Blossom, not being able to move quick enough was now being held down on the ground while a vampire was trying to pull her vest off to get better access to her neck when she called out, "Blade, help me!"

Hearing his girl's plea for help, Blade lost his temper and called out, "Solar Blast" and sent a bunch of burned vampires sprawling across the floor. Running up, he held a glowing hand up to the vampire's face that was about to bite Blossom and threatened, "Go ahead, mosquito, show me your teeth."

The vampire quickly covered his face and took off running to escape the intense, burning light emanating from Blade's hand. Just then, three vampire girls ran up to jump onto Blade as she called out, "Spinning Yo-yo" and knocked the three girls into each other.

Bash had just been kicked back and knocked down by the Duke who turned and was about to bite Bridgette on the neck when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to find Blade behind him and with one fist cocked back. Delivering a full-on punch to the Duke's face, Blade succeeded in breaking the vampire's fangs.

"Muh teef…you broke muh teef! No mere mortal can break a vampire's teef" the Duke said in astonishment.

"And when it comes to my friends, _I am no mere mortal_" Blade returned as he pulled Bridgette to safety so that she could run over to check up on Bash.

"Dat is it; everyone, kill dem" the Duke shouted to his fellow vampires while most of the PowerPuffs were now standing in the center of the ballroom; only Blast remained in a fight with Michael and seemed to be losing.

"Wait a second; Blast's claymore is made of silver, isn't it?" Bridgette asked of Blade in realization.

"Yes, but I don't see how that's important right now" Bubbles answered on Blade's behalf.

"Blade, can you use a much more intense sun-based bolt of energy?" Bridgette then asked.

"Yes, he can; I've seen you do it, Blade" Blossom answered as she turned to look up into Blade's eyes with full trust.

"Then follow my lead. Blast, hold your sword up high over your head, now!" Bridgette shouted out and Blast did as she had instructed him though he couldn't quite fathom the purpose of such a request. "Blade, use that power and shoot Blast's sword with it!"

"I see where this is going" Blast finally said as he closed his eyes as the others did too.

"Solar Flare" Blade shouted after gathering together a bunch of solar energy and released an intense beam of sunlight towards Blast's claymore.

The resulting super intense glare of sunlight not only blinded but also left many of the vampires severely burned. Michael, in such a state of agony from being so close, could no longer hold his control over Buttercup's mind so that she was now rubbing her eyes as though waking from a dream and looked around at everyone in surprise.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened, why we're here, and why I'm wearing such a gothic-looking bridal gown?" Buttercup requested.

"Sure thing, Buttercup, but first, let's go home" Blast replied as he picked her up bridal-style and together with the others, left back for the lab.

"Wait!" Bridgette said. "What about our belts? They went missing when the females changed our clothes while we were unconscious."

"Don't worry about that," Blade said, as he extracted the belts. "We recovered them before crashing this wedding."

"Now let's get back to the lab before one of us gets anemic." Blossom said, shuddering.

Back at the lab, the girls were sent home to recover from the craziness and the boys were telling Josh everything he needed to know about his knew abilities, and to say the least, he was very shocked about this.

"You mean to tell me that Bridgette has the same superpowers?" Josh said, rather surprised.

"Afraid so, Josh…" Luke said.

"Wh… Why didn't she…?" Josh said, about to tear up from the shock of learning the secret.

* * *

**Woah! Dark, long, and crazy! Didn't expect a vampire-fic chapter from me, right? I didn't think so. Sorry if it scared you. I've been getting into vampires ever since I started watching this anime called "Chibi Vampire", or in the English Version, "Karin". Anyway, let's see what happens in the next chapter!**

**Bridgette's secret is out to Josh, and she fears the worst! Exactly how is Bridgette going to deal with this? Will Josh dump her, or will something else happen? To find out, Read, Review, And Favor!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bridgette's secret's out and she's afraid of what Josh is going to think! Her fears overpower her common sense and she begins acting the same way she did even BEFORE she fell in love with Josh! Will Josh be able to convince Bridgette that he's in love with her even more? Or will this just break their relationship off for good? To find out, you got to read, review, and favor.**

* * *

_Secret's Out!_

_Previously…_

Back at the lab, the girls were sent home to recover from the craziness and the boys were telling Josh everything he needed to know about his new abilities, and to say the least, he was very shocked about this.

"You mean to tell me that Bridgette has the same superpowers?" Josh said, rather surprised.

"Afraid so, Josh…" Luke said.

"Wh… Why didn't she…?" Josh said, about to tear up from the shock of learning the secret.

The next day at school, Bridgette was studying for finals and making sure nothing was distracting her.

Josh was walking around the school grounds, looking for Bridgette, when he soon saw her. He approached her from behind with a somewhat angry look on his face and then tapped Bridgette's shoulder.

Bridgette turned to Josh, but when she saw the look on his face, she sweat dropped and then sheepishly said, "What's up, Josh?"

Josh did not say a word, just grabbed Bridgette's hand, and then he led her to the back of the school before looking at his girlfriend with an upset look in his facial expression.

"Is something the matter?" Bridgette asked, a little scared.

"Why… Why didn't you…?" Josh said.

"What are you talking about, Josh? What's on your mind?" Bridgette inquired. _'Oh, for the love of Bushido, PLEASE tell me that Josh doesn't know about my superpowers! The last thing I need is to be dumped! My heart has already been hurt once, and I don't need it again.'_

Josh then grabbed Bridgette shoulders and then he shouted, "Why didn't you tell me you were one of the PowerPuff Girls Z?"

Bridgette's face went completely white, the color drained out of her completely, and then the background changed to glass and then shattered.

'_How in the world did he find out?_' Bridgette asked of herself before asking aloud, "W-What are you talking about Josh?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Bridgette; I know that you're a member of the PowerPuff Girls Z! Now why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked of her again.

"I…I…" Bridgette tried to say in reply but could not get it out due to the way it felt like her heart was being pulverized into a fine powder.

"I'm waiting!" Josh shouted at her as a parent would shout at a child in expectation of being told the truth.

Bridgette said nothing but tears were beginning to stream from her eyes.

Josh noticed those tears, and the look in his eyes softened a bit, but he kept his expression on his face.

Bridgette then took off running in despair, causing Josh to be confused and hurt. He kicked a rock, sat down against the wall.

"Shouldn't have been so harsh…" Josh said, as he started hitting himself on the head.

Running and not paying attention to those around her, Bridgette nearly ran poor Bubbles down as the blonde-haired girl was carrying her science fair project to the auditorium.

"Whoa, what or who was that?" Bubbles asked in surprise.

"I think that was Bridgette and she looked pretty torn up about something" Blossom said to her friend in concern.

Expecting to be alone since there was no class that day, Bridgette flew into the kendo classroom and slammed the door shut behind her before walking to the center mat and dropped to her knees while sobbing heavily.

'_How did he find out? HOW? But that isn't the time for that! What's going to happen next? I've no clue! But I'm dead positive…' _Bridgette thought, covering her ears and sobbing.

~Fantasy~

Josh pushed Bridgette on the ground in disgust and then said, "You kept a secret as big as having superpowers from me? How could you?"

"But Josh… I…" Bridgette said, tearing up.

"Don't 'But Josh' me! You liar! You skunk bag! We're over! Done! Finished!" Josh shouted. After kicking some dust into Bridgette's eyes, he walked away, leaving her behind.

~End of Fantasy~

'_I know it! He's going to break up with me! It's going to be history repeating itself all over again!' _Bridgette thought, as she felt helpless and alone.

However, Luke soon entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him before turning and spying Bridgette in such a condition.

Quietly approaching her, Luke knelt down and gently wrapped his arms around her so as to provide the girl with some comfort before asking of her, "Hey, little sister, want to talk about it?"

"I'm not your little sister," Bridgette answered but still did not push away from Luke's embrace. "And besides, you're not my big brother. Heck, I don't even HAVE a big brother."

"No, but whenever I'm around you, I almost feel like I am." Luke replied to her with a smile.

"Th-That's the nicest compliment you've ever paid me," Bridgette replied while looking up into Luke's face and wiping the tears from her eyes. "But what the coconuts

Letting her go and rising up, Luke removed his sword's sheathe from his side and bound the sheathe around the weapon's hilt before taking up a stance to begin practicing with it before asking once again, "So, do you want to tell me what happened to make you cry like that?"

Taking up a kendo sword, Bridgette stood beside him and also took up a stance to practice alongside of him before telling him what happened, "…and by now, I know he's going to break it off with me."

Turning to Bridgette as she was now crouching down and crying again, Luke set a gentle hand upon her shoulder and told her, "If he does, than he's a bigger idiot than I ever gave him credit for and thus deserving of a severe beating from the rest of your friends, including me."

"And here I thought he was the 'one' for me" Bridgette commented quietly.

"Call me crazy, but I bet there's a whole lot more involved here than what meets the eye. Before you cut it off completely with Josh, would you allow me the opportunity to get to the bottom of this?" Luke asked of her.

Looking up into Luke's eyes again, Bridgette quietly nodded her head in agreement, and soon the two of them left.

Back in homeroom, Blossom turned around to see Bridgette enter the classroom with Luke behind her and with one hand resting upon Bridgette's shoulder as he guided her to her desk.

Once Bridgette was seated, Luke then continued on his way towards Blossom where he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards Josh.

"What are you doing with Bridgette?" Josh asked of Luke heatedly.

"Better question is, what are you doing shouting at the one girl who almost literally wears her heart on her sleeve?" Luke asked back in a growl that made Josh swallow.

"Look, I just want an explanation as to why she kept the fact that she's one of the PowerPuff Girls Z a secret from me" Josh replied.

"And you think behaving in such a way so that it looks like you're so furious that you want to dump and thus break poor Bridgette's heart is going to get you your answer? Get a clue, Josh, before I slap you upside your head!" Luke returned angrily, though keeping his voice down so that Bridgette would not hear them.

"Look, I don't get what you're so upset about; I'm the one who's been left in the dark about Bridgette having superpowers!" Josh replied in a huff.

"Because she's like a little sister to me, that's why" Luke shot back and Josh flinched.

"Maybe I should talk with her later after school" Josh replied with a sigh.

"I think you should, too, but at the lab and with the rest of us present as well" Luke returned while trying to calm down.

Bridgette sneezed and then wiped her nose with a tissue while trying to keep her sadness inside.

Josh looked at Bridgette form behind and then looked away, miffed. Bridgette felt this and shed a tear while silently breathing to keep herself from crying.

Luke then gathered the others to the library to discuss what would they do to help Bridgette and Josh keep their relationship afloat.

"…So as soon as Josh found out about Bridgette's superpowers, he mouthed off at her, causing her to run away." Blossom said.

"And now she's scared he's going to break up with her." Bubbles said, summarizing the situation.

"That's one bad strain in a relationship. I certainly wouldn't know about it, though," Cody said. "Bubbles revealed her powers to me because she had no choice. How else was I supposed to change back from a werewolf?"

"Good point…" Ricardo said. "But I think I know where Josh is coming from. The one you love suddenly reveals a huge secret that you never expected, and its so overwhelming that you have trouble comprehending it or keeping yourself from being mad at your beloved. I know I certainly took it hard when I stumbled into the light."

"At least you know how Josh feels," Buttercup said. "But I think Josh was in the wrong here by being so harsh on Bridgette. She has a fragile heart after what happened before she moved here."

"I wish there was a way to make Josh understand that, though…" Bubbles said.

"I have an idea," Blossom said. "Boys, you go and get Josh here while us girls get Bridgette. We'll have them talk this situation out, and then the outcome is what it is."

"That could work," Luke said. "Alright. We'll let them cool off for a bit, and then we'll try to get them here."

Meanwhile, Bridgette was in the cafeteria with her lunch, and then she was about to eat her cupcake when she saw Josh coming towards her with his lunch. She could tell by his facial expression that he wanted to talk, but it was not good news.

In a sense of panic, Bridgette put down her cupcake, and then fled the table before Josh could get a chance to speak.

Josh just put down his lunch and then muttered, "I love her… But why is she being so evasive? Is she that scared I'll break up with her?"

Josh's personal cupid then came back and said, "Looks like things are tense between you and your girl, huh?"

"You can say that again," Josh said. "I just found out that Bridgette has this huge secret: she's one of the PowerPuff Girls Z."

"Oh, that? I knew from the start, genius." Cupid said.

"And you didn't bother telling me, _**WHY?**_" Josh said, grabbing his cupid.

"Because I thought you wouldn't believe me, and besides, I think it would be better if you heard it from her and not me!" Cupid said.

"When you put it like that, you're right." Josh said, as he let go of Cupid.

"Anyway, you need to talk it out with her," Cupid said. "Just don't be so harsh with her. I looked in her love profile, and it seems the trauma from her last relationship has made her paranoid about history repeating itself. She doesn't want to be alone anymore, but she's scared that you'll break up with her."

"Break up with her? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," Josh said. "I just want to know why she kept this a secret from me."

"Isn't it common sense that all superheroes and heroines have to keep their superpowers a secret in order to keep their friends and family safe?" Cupid said.

"It's not like she didn't have a choice!" Josh said.

"We'll see about that, Romeo," Cupid said. "I need to get going; you're going to have to work this out on your own."

Cupid then flew off, and Josh slammed his head against the table.

Bridgette saw Josh slam his head on the table, and she was even more certain that he was going to break up with her.

'_I knew it! He's so upset that he's going to break up with me! No doubt!' _Bridgette thought, as she took a bite of her cupcake.

Later during gym class, Bridgette was jumping hurdles and running the track as she kept her mind off of her relationship rift.

Josh was on the track too, and he tried to catch up with Bridgette in order to talk to her. He tried speeding up his running, but Bridgette took notice of him and she sped up, too. She then jumped a hurdle and kept going. Josh had his eyes on Bridgette, so he did not notice the hurdle that he was about to run into. It was too late when he realized it, when he ran into the hurdle and fell down, bringing the obstacle with him.

"Ack…" Josh said, in pain.

Bridgette noticed this, but she did not show any hints of remorse in her face, as she was too scared.

As Bridgette was walking in the hallways, she saw Josh coming towards her, and then in a state of panic, she took off right past him before he even got a chance to speak to her.

Josh then face-palmed himself and said, "Why can't I speak to her?"

After school, Bridgette had already left, but the girls were trying to find her. Josh was in the search, too, but then the boys came around and then took Josh off to the lab.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was at the riverside where she and Josh had their first date.

"It's going to be over between me and Josh soon. Might as well make some memories here." Bridgette said.

_Song Number "He Drives Me Crazy" from "Totally Pokémon"_

Bridgette was standing on the riverside with the wind in her hair as she started to shed her tears from sadness.

"_I was so scared, I couldn't open up, to anybody. Felt like the world was against me. I tried to shut myself away, did so each day. I was afraid; could not stop it one fateful day."_

She imagined herself running through a flower field with Josh, being as happy as they could be.

"_I finally found love. I opened up. I finally found love. I was happy when he came around like a dove. But now I'm scared I'll lose him, I'm scared he'll break up with me. I don't know why I feel like a dud. But I finally found love. (Finally found love)"_

She imagined Josh leaving her in a spotlight while he left into the dark and then Bridgette was in a state of despair.

"_I was scared of him. Feared him. Scared of being hurt. I thought he was very strange; he would not change. But, then, he proved himself to be a very sweet guy. I finally found love. I opened up. I finally found love. I was happy when he came around like a dove. But now I'm scared I'll lose him, I'm scared he'll break up with me. I don't know why I feel like a dud. But I finally found love. (Finally found love)"_

Josh then tore a picture of him and Bridgette together and threw it in the trash. Bridgette shed tears of sadness as she saw this.

"_Just go and break up with me already! It's not like I would care. Just don't come running after me, Josh Jones. He'll be wishing he had listened then. (Wishing he had listened then). Because I told him time and time, again~! I finally found love. I opened up. I finally found love. I was happy when he came around like a dove. But now I'm scared I'll lose him, I'm scared he'll break up with me. I don't know why I feel like a dud. I finally found love. I opened up. I finally found love. I was happy when he came around like a dove. But now I'm scared I'll lose him, I'm scared he'll break up with me. I don't know why I feel like a dud. But I finally found love. (Finally found love)!"_

Bridgette then sat in the dunce corner while Josh looked away form her in disgust.

_End of Song Number_

Bridgette then sat down and started sobbing again as she felt all alone. She was unsure of what was to happen, but she was betting on her and Josh breaking up.

Sitting on the bench with her knees tucked up under her chin and staring into the water, Bridgette didn't notice her friends walk up until Blossom set a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the melancholic demeanor, Bridgette?" Bubbles asked of her in concern.

"I think Josh is planning on breaking up with me" Bridgette answered solemnly.

"Now why would he go and do a nutty thing like that?" Buttercup asked as she sat down on the back of the bench and set her heels upon the seat while facing away from the water.

"Somehow he found out about my powers and he just became really angry and began shouting at me; now, I think he wants to break if off with me" Bridgette said as she broke down lightly sobbing again.

"Maybe you're just reading into more than there really is" offered Blossom as she picked up a small stone and skipped it over the top of the river.

Drying her eyes with her sleeve, Bridgette asked her, "What do you mean?"

"Well remember how much you were certain that Luke and Ricardo were really mean, untrustworthy guys?" inquired Buttercup.

"Sure; that reminds me, today Luke told me that he thinks of me as a little sister" Bridgette then informed Blossom who smiled in return.

"That's great to hear" Blossom replied while thinking to herself, '_Maybe in you and Kasey he can find another source of healing from the loss of his real little sister._'

"Well, think about it for a moment, Bridgette: You're deeply in love with someone and suddenly you learn such a great secret about that person that it overwhelms you. How would you respond?" Bubbles offered helpfully.

"I'd probably first be upset but then I would try to see it from their point of view" Bridgette replied honestly.

"Right, but that's because you're a logical-thinking, reasonable person…most of the time…but not everyone is like that" Buttercup added only to get an annoyed look from Bridgette.

Bridgette was just about to open her mouth to protest against Buttercup's comment when Blossom suggested, "Hey, let's head over to the lab to see if there's any excitement going on there. It could be just the thing to take your mind off of your troubles."

"Alright, let's go" agreed Bridgette and together the foursome raced each other to the lab.

Bridgette came in first, followed by Buttercup, then Blossom, and finally Bubbles, though the girls were so caught up in giggling and joking with one another that it was not until they were inside that Bridgette realized that the boys, including Josh, were already there.

"We've been waiting, girls." Luke said.

Bridgette just backed up into a wall and then shouted, while pointing at her boyfriend, "What's HE doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about this…" Josh said, as he approached, but Bridgette backed up and away from him before bolting out the door. "Hey, Bridgette! Wait up!"

"No way!" Bridgette screamed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

Bridgette took to the skies in an attempt to escape and Josh looked at her in frustration.

"You won't get away!" Josh shouted.

_"Bash!"_

Josh transformed amidst an orange background with yellow paddleballs. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was yellow, and a black vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

He then flew off after Bridgette, who was surprised to see that the boy who rescued her from vampires the other night was her boyfriend. However, this only made her anxieties worsen.

Bridgette picked up speed and then sped across town, leaving Bash in the dust. Bash then tried flying after her, trying to speed up.

Bridgette then landed in the center of town, and found the Ramen shop she visited when she first arrived in the town. She ducked through the door and hid underneath the window to avoid being seen.

"Ho, Bridgette!" Noodle Head said, as he approached her. "Why are you hiding here? Is something wrong?"

Bridgette slapped her gloved hand over his mouth and then said, "Quiet! I'm trying to hide from my boyfriend."

"Why would you want to hide from him?" Noodle Head said, muffled.

"I'm scared he'll break up with me. So I'm trying to run away from him to keep him from breaking it off." Bridgette explained.

Bash was up in the air, and he could see Bridgette in her hiding place right from the angle he was at.

He then started flying down towards the restaurant, opened the door, and said, "I found you, Bridgette!"

Screaming, she literally flew out the door and back into the sky. Bash snapped his fingers and then flew back up and after her again. He was gaining momentum and catching up to Bridgette, but she caught him and then she used an energy blast from one of her swords to throw him off her trail. It worked for a bit, as Bash then used his paddle ball like a fan to blow the smoke away, only to see Bridgette was far off ahead of him.

"Whew… Lost him for now." Bridgette said, as she then flew down to the park and hid in a tree to take a rest.

Bash was flying overhead and saw Bridgette down in the tree. Her pink uniform stood out amongst the green leaves and then he slowly approached her from above. Bridgette was nearly asleep when Bash covered her eyes with his hands and said, "Guess who?"

Bridgette, in a state of panic, punched Bash in the face and then took off in fear. Bash then flew after her and lost balance from the pain in his face. Bridgette took this opportunity to speed up her flight and then flew all the way to the library while Bash tried steadying himself.

Bridgette hid in the Shakespeare section of the library, picked up 'Romeo and Juliet' before hiding out in the back of the building.

Back at the lab, everyone was watching this on the monitors and the Professor said, "Bridgette really doesn't want to talk to Bash."

"But if they _**don't**_ talk, then how are they going to sort all of this out with each other?" Blossom asked.

"We'll get them to talk one way or another," Luke said. "But for now, let's see how far they'll take this chase."

Bridgette was at the part where Romeo and Juliet were at Friar Lawrence for their wedding and she soon felt shivers down her spine. She put the book away, looked out from behind the bookshelf she was hiding behind, and saw that she was only a few inches away from Bash.

"Bridgette, I want to talk to…" Bash said, but Bridgette had fled and the wind rush interrupted. "To you… Here we go again…"

Bash then left the library and kept flying after Bridgette. However, she was already on the horizon. Josh followed her trail and then he saw it disappear near her house.

He landed near her place and then saw Bridgette hiding in her bedroom. He then flew to her balcony and then said, "Bridgette, there you are!"

Bridgette then looked at him in fear, and she flew off into the sky after shouting, "I'm not even safe from heartbreak in my own house!"

Bash face-palmed himself and then out of frustration, he shouted, _**"What is this? A Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat chase?"**_

Bridgette sweat dropped as she said, "The only difference is that it's not extremely vile and rancid body odor, but aggression that's the issue here."

Bash then took off to the skies once again, and then he was starting to get desperate for Bridgette's attention.

Bridgette found salvation in another part of the country and was enjoying some octopus dumplings in the area. She then hid in the shop and wore a robe to hide herself in her PowerPuff Girls Z uniform, but Bash landed and then found her. He took off the robe and saw Bridgette eating her dumplings.

"Bridgette, we need to…" Bash began, but once again, Bridgette flew off in anguish and then Bash started stamping his feet in anger.

He flew off into the skies yet again, and he was getting rather annoyed with Bridgette's evasiveness.

Bridgette flew off all the way to France and then she landed on the Eiffel Tower. Seeing no one following her, she flew down to the bottom of the tower legs and picked up one of their cakes for her to enjoy.

However, she saw a yellow streak of light up in the air and Bridgette saw Bash land in front of her.

"Fleeing all the way to Paris, France? You're really starting to act like a coward." Bash said, crossing his arms.

Bridgette just threw her cake into his face and then took off to the skies again. Bash followed suit, but not while tasting the cake that was on his face.

Back at the lab, everyone was starting to get concerned about Bridgette's perception of the situation.

"First she flees to another region of the country and now she flees abroad… I'd better go and help her." Luke said.

"We're coming too!" Blossom said, as the others ran after Luke.

Chasing after her once more, Bash shouted after her, "You get back here or else!"

'_Great, now he's threatening me, the next step is_ *gulp* _hitting me_' Bridgette thought to herself in a panic when a voice echoed through her head, '_If anyone were to do something like that to you again, then I would personally use my zanbato on them_.'

She then heard her own voice say, '_I'm not your little sister_' only for the other voice to reply, '_No, but whenever I'm around you, I almost feel like I am_.'

"Big Brother, I need your help!" Bridgette shouted aloud.

As though a wish that had come true, Blade appeared in the sky in front of her, his sword in hand, and she rushed up to hide behind him.

"Or else…_what_, Bash?" Blade asked of him when he noticed his yellow clad companion come to a halt a few feet away.

Soon the others flew up to surround them, with the girls backing Blade while the boys made ready to keep Bash in his place.

"Look, I just want to talk to you, Bridgette" Bash said in frustration.

"And you have to idiocy to think threatening her is any way to get her attention? That's low!" Baron said.

"All I want is to know why she withheld the fact she's a PowerPuff Girl Z from me!" Bash said.

"And then risk my heart being broken _again_? No thanks." Bridgette said.

Sensing Bridgette tensing up as though getting ready to flee again, Blade suggested to her, "Perhaps you should listen to him, Little Sister."

Feebly nodding her head in agreement, Bridgette replied, "I-I'm listening, Josh."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were a PowerPuff Girl?" Bash asked of her.

"Why didn't _you_ tell her about you're being a PowerPuff Boy?" Bubbles asked in return.

"I never really got the opportunity to tell her" Bash answered Bubbles' question.

"What's one thing that all superheroes have in common?" Blossom, being the hero-maniac, asked.

"They all have superpowers?" Bash guessed only to receive a swat across the back of his head from Blast, who had an anime vein on his head, and then face-palmed himself.

"No, here's another clue: it has to do with their identities" Baron told him while shaking his head in disbelief.

"They have to keep them a se-…a secret; boy do I feel stupid" Bash said in realization. He then hung his head as blue lines came down his face in despair.

"You'll get no argument from me" commented Buttercup smartly.

"Now, let's try this again in a more civilized manner, shall we?" posed Blade before leading his friends back down to the ground.

Once on terra firma, Blade gave Bridgette an encouraging push towards Bash and she told him, "Josh, er, Bash; I'm one of the PowerPuff Girls Z."

"Bridgette, I'm one of the PowerPuff Boys Z now" Bash told her gently as he held his arms open to embrace her.

Hesitantly at first, Bridgette finally gave in to her desire and rushed forward into Bash's arms where they tearfully embraced each other tightly while he asked of her, "Can you ever forgive me for my irrational behavior?"

"Only if you can promise me to keep your temper in check and to never raise your voice or threaten me again" Bridgette told him.

"I swear it on my life; if ever I should go against my solemn vow, may Blade strike me down for it" Bash replied as the two of them hugged tighter.

"Count on it" Blade said in response to Bash's vow and soon everyone released a light chuckle.

Bash then held Bridgette's chin and had her look him in the eye. Bridgette looked away with just her eyes for a second, and then she felt herself being pulled closer to him. Bridgette looked up to see Bash with a calm smile. Bridgette smiled in return, and then her lips being pressed by Bash's. She returned the kiss with full devotion and then the two were in fantasy wedding attire. Once the kiss was done, Bash caressed Bridgette's cheek and said, "I love you."

Bridgette smiled and then hugged Bash back while rubbing her cheek against his chest. She then kissed Bash again and then they started kissing each other over and over again until it seemed like 'Pucca' was going on in front of their friends' eyes.

"It seems that they've made up," Blossom said. "I just hope this won't happen again."

Bridgette shed tears of joy as she kept making out with her boyfriend. Once they stopped for air, Bash started smooching Bridgette on the cheek.

"At least Bash knows he messed up, and now those two can carry on with their happy lives." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, they're not married," Baron said. "We're still in High School."

Bash and Bridgette blushed as they kept kissing each other, and then everyone laughed happily.

Josh then walked Bridgette home and sat in the backyard while watching the sunset. Josh put his arm around Bridgette's shoulder and then brought her closer.

"Promise me you'll never break my heart!" Bridgette said, as she hugged Josh.

"I promise on my life." Josh said, as he and Bridgette then kissed soundly.

They hugged as the sun set upon them while Bridgette cried tears of joy as the kiss softened and Josh then knew he was destined to be with Bridgette for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Okay, okay, everyone RELAX! I know this was starting to get a little crazy, but what did you expect? Wouldn't you be rather surprised to learn a large secret of your loved one? I know I sure would.**

**Next time, Cody's got another problem! I mean, a werewolf is one thing, but now THIS? What the heck is the team supposed to do?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cody's been a victim of the Black Z Rays before, but this time, things are going to be hopping crazy. And I really do mean _'hopping'_. If you want to know what I'm referring to, then just read and review the chapter. You'll see what I'm talking about. I just hope you're in for a _jump _of a time.**

* * *

_Cody's Curse From The Other Side_

_~Dream Sequence~_

Bubbles and Cody were out in the town's shopping district and soon found a floral shop. Cody then went in, bought some genetically engineered blue roses, and gave them to Bubbles. She smiled, took the bouquet, and then kissed Cody on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" Bubbles said. "I'm excited for the masquerade ball tonight! I already have the perfect dress and mask for the dance!"

"I already have the perfect tux, mask, and girl to go with for the gala." Cody said, as he hugged Bubbles.

Bubbles hugged back and then the two smiled at each other.

Later that night, the two were at the school's masquerade ball gala and they were all dancing with each other.

Bubbles was wearing a strapless, sky blue ball gown with faux fur on the neckline, and a layer of deep blue fabric on top of the skirt. She had matching dress shoes and her hair was in the usual pigtails while they had bubble-like barrettes holding them up. She was wearing a Mardi Gras mask that was sky blue base while the trim and colorful design was black.

Cody was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a bow tie and his mask was black with a blue feather and swirls on it.

Blossom and company were there, too, each with their date and dancing; Blossom was wearing a deep red ball gown with matching shoes. There were flames on the bottom of the skirt and the neckline had rubies on it. The elbow-length gloves were the same color and there was faux red fur on the cuffs. Her hair was in the usual ponytail, the only difference was that the ribbon was replaced with a red hair elastic and there was a flip on the end. Her mask was the same color that covered her entire face, with the exception of her mouth and cheeks, and that there were red feathers on the ends, too.

Luke was in his black tuxedo and had a red rose in the lapel of the jacket. His mask was black with white swirls on it and two feathers on each side; one white, and one black.

Buttercup had her hair styled the same why she did when she had her date with Danny Wilson. Her dress was a green ballroom gown with a shorter skirt, and it was rather seductive. One edge of the skirt was longer than the other, and she was wearing green net stockings. Buttercup also had a hat on, and it had netting on it that covered her face, which had a green mask with pom-pom balls on the ends.

Ricardo was in a grey tuxedo and his mask was grey with black and white designs on it.

Bridgette's dress was a little more modest: a pink ball gown with puffy sleeves and a collar that went up to her neck. She was also wearing a necklace that had a heart in it. Her hair was in a high ponytail, much to her disdain, and she had a red mask on that covered her face.

Josh was wearing a marigold-colored tuxedo and his mask was orange with yellow swirls.

After doing a waltz with each other, the couples bowed to their partners, and then rose up to take off their masks. Sadly for Bubbles, when she looked up to Cody, his face had become that of a frog.

Bubbles then screamed out of disgust, and then everything went black.

_~End of Dream~_

Bubbles then sat up, screaming and then she started to pant while in her bedroom. She then calmed down and said, "Oh, it was just a dream… I thought I was about to kiss a frog… As if I would do that. Better get back to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Bubbles was eating her breakfast in a lady-like manner, as usual, but her facial expression was that of a shocked and tied girl. Her grandmother seemed to have noticed this, but she decided to let it go. Bubbles then kept quiet as she kept eating.

On the way to school, Bubbles was walking up to the building, still dwelling on the dream she had the previous night. She felt like she would throw up at the thought of kissing a frog. She shuddered, but then calmed down as she then muttered, "It was just a dream… Just a dream…"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and then she turned around to see her gal-pals smiling at her and then Bubbles smiled.

"Hey Bubbles, what's up?" Blossom asked.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Bubbles said. "I'll tell you about it."

In the cafeteria before classes were about to start, Bubbles went into full detail of her dream the night before. She mentioned the clothes, the party, and the whole thing with the masks. However, when she started to go into detail about what happened last, all of her friends started bursting into laughter. Even Bridgette found it rather absurd for a dream.

"Seriously, Bubbles? You dreamt that Cody's face turned into a frog? What the heck?" Blossom said, as she was laughing.

"Come on, Bubbles, there's no way Cody can become a frog!" Buttercup said.

"Don't speak too soon, Buttercup," Bridgette said. "Don't forget, Cody turned into a werewolf once."

"Good point," Blossom said. "There's no telling what might happen."

"But still, it was only a dream," Bubbles said. "It's not like it could actually happen, right?"

"You never know about that," Bridgette said. "Sometimes dreams that people have can be a premonition or a message about the future. My hunches aren't incorrect very often."

"That's the truth," Buttercup said. "But still, we have the ball coming up. We can't dwell on unpleasant dreams that bothered us, can we?"

"No, we can't," Blossom said. "And I'm sure Luke and I are going to be each other's date for the ball!"

"Same with me and Ricardo!" Buttercup said, blushing furiously.

"I'm obviously going with Cody," Bubbles said. "But after that dream, I'm a little disturbed."

"I'm not sure if Josh even _knows_ how to ballroom dance," Bridgette said. "But he's going to put in the effort, I know it!"

"What I find unusual is that Buttercup is willing to wear a dress, and a fancy one at that." Bubbles said, sweat dropping awkwardly.

"Hey, ladies, there you are!" Luke said, as he sat next to Blossom and kissed her cheek.

Josh hugged Bridgette passionately and then started giving her lots of kisses on the cheek.

Ricardo played 'Guess Who?' with Buttercup before he started smooching Buttercup on her lips.

Bubbles and Cody just sweat dropped and gazed into each other's eyes with love.

"So are you girls excited for the ball that's coming up?" Luke asked as he hugged Blossom by the shoulder.

"I sure am!" Buttercup said, as she hugged Ricardo.

"I'm ready for it," Bridgette said. "As long as my man doesn't have two left feet."

"Yeah, I'm not that good of a ballroom dancer, which is why I'm getting help from Luke and Blossom later." Josh sheepishly said.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for me and Bubbles," Cody said. "Especially since that I'll be with the girl that I love."

Bubbles blushed and smiled before she interrupted with, "Boys, I had the strangest dream last night."

"What was it about?" Cody asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but we were all at the upcoming ball, and when we did our final bows, I saw that Cody's face had been turned into a frog's head." Bubbles said, sweat dropping.

"That's silly, Bubbles!" Ricardo said, laughing.

"I know, right?" Josh said, as he then thought of himself as a frog and getting kissed by Bridgette. "Totally ridiculous!"

"Actually, I think that dream is trying to warn us about something," Bridgette said. "This is probably just me being abysmally absurd, but I think we should be on our guard for something unfortunate to happen."

"You'd best make sure to take some Vitamin-C tonight, Cody; you don't want to have a frog in your throat in the morning" Buttercup joked and caused many of the others to laugh right along with her.

"I'm being serious, guys" Bridgette told them while crossing her arms in a determined manner.

"Well, we're all going shopping together tomorrow morning, Bridgette, so we'll be sure to keep an eye on him" offered Luke.

No sooner said, the boys all pulled out their wallets to begin counting their money to make sure they would have enough to purchase corsages for their girls in the morning; they all had more than enough. Soon the bell rang and all rose up to head off for their homeroom.

The girls were at their desks in the classroom, discussing the possibility of Bridgette's hunch being dead-on, as usual.

"So, you're thinking that Bubbles' dream is a premonition that something bad might happen to Cody?" Blossom asked.

"That's right," Bridgette said. "And judging from the details of Bubbles' dream, that 'misfortune' is going to be Cody somehow turning into a frog."

"Are you sure about this, Bridgette?" Bubbles said. "I don't think it's plausible for Cody to suddenly become a frog out of the blue."

"Didn't he become a werewolf thanks to Black Z Rays?" Bridgette inquired, being the smart aleck she is.

"She's right," Blossom said, nodding. "If he can become a werewolf due to Black Z Rays, then he might just become a frog somehow, too."

"Okay, that would just be gross," Buttercup said, as she shuddered. "Hey, Blossom, remembered that one time two years ago when Black Z Rays hit a male river frog and then you kissed him, thinking he'd be prince charming and everything?"

"Don't remind me..." Blossom said; she was about to gag.

"Come on, you girls, we need to pay attention to Miss Keane once she gets in the room!" Bridgette said, as she took out her textbooks. "It's almost time for class. We need to get to work."

"You're right," Blossom said. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

Later that day, the girls were at the dress store, looking at ballroom dresses for the dance coming up. They were each looking for the right dress in their favorite colors to distinguish each other.

Bubbles was looking through the dresses, and being the fashion mistress she was, she got the perfect baby blue dress; as a matter of fact, it was the exact same one that she was wearing in her dream the previous night.

"Still dwelling on that dream, Bubbles?" Bridgette asked, as she came out of the changing room, wearing a pink ballroom dress.

It was pale pink and the neckline went just above her breasts. It was also strapless, and the dress was adorned with fabric roses on the skirt and waistline.

"Yes, I am," Bubbles said. "I'm still worried about what you said earlier."

"Look Bubbles, my hunches aren't wrong often, but there's a chance that this whole misfortune thing won't happen. You need to let go of this concern. Besides, in the event that I'm wrong, which for the love of éclairs I hope it is, you won't have to worry about kissing a frog." Bridgette said.

"I don't think that's helping, Bridgette," Blossom said, as she came out of her changing room stall. "As you just said, your hunches are rarely wrong."

Blossom dress had a long sleeves and the neckline was right up to the neck. The dress had red flowers on the skirt, which went just below her knees, and the upper torso had rubies on it. She was wearing red dance shoes, too.

"She's right; it's no help," Buttercup said, as she walked out, wearing her dress. "We have more important things to worry about other than our princes charming becoming amphibians."

Buttercup's dress had a long-skirt with a slit on the side to show one of her legs, but it only went up to her lower calf muscle. She was also wearing net fabrics for her stockings. Buttercup's dress had black fabric designs on it.

"You're right," Bridgette said. "Bubbles, try not to think about that dream and think about getting to dance with your first love and boyfriend!"

"I'll try, Bridgette." Bubbles said, as the girls then started laughing happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were out in the men's formal wear stores, looking for the right tuxedos. Luke and Ricardo were having great luck finding their tuxedos and corsages. Luke picked out the perfect black tuxedo and a red rose corsage.

As for Ricardo, he found a grey tuxedo, and the perfect corsage was a white rose and some Lily Of The Valley flowers.

"These suits are going to be the best!" Luke said. "I'm going to knock Blossom's socks off!"

"Buttercup better watch out, because there's a new Sheriff in town and he's holding Cupid's archer set!" Ricardo said, as he started blushing.

"Classic," Josh said, dryly. "Now that you guys have your suits, I need some help over here!"

"What's the matter, Josh?" Cody said, as he got a corsage made of genetically engineered blue roses and violets.

"You already have a tux, so you don't need to be here, but since you are, HELP ME!" Josh hollered, as he grabbed Cody by the shirt, sunk to the floor, and started crying.

"Having trouble finding a good, yellow tuxedo for the ball?" Cody guessed.

"You hit the nail on the head! It's a formal ball, but I've never been to anything like one before. Heck, I don't even know how to waltz!" Josh said, putting his hands on his head in a panic.

"Didn't your dad ever take you to any formal occasions to meet with colleagues or something?" Cody asked.

"No, because none of the food or beverages were kid-friendly." Josh said.

"It was all alcohol?" Cody inquired.

"Right." Josh said.

"In other words, since you've never been to a formal event, you don't know the first thing about etiquette and the like. The clothing, the table manners, the dancing; the whole package, right?" Cody summarized.

"That's correct, Cody…" Josh said. "This isn't like me… This is the first time I've been on a formal date with Bridgette, and since I'm unprepared, I'm going to humiliate myself in front of her! WHAT DO I DO?"

"First things first: we have to find the right suit and corsage for you. We'll talk the rest of the stuff later." Luke said, having overheard the conversation.

Luke helped Josh pick out a marigold-colored tuxedo with a yellow rose corsage and then he got a pink and lavender rose corsage for Bridgette.

"So far so good," Cody said. "Just need to get to the dancing bit. However, I have some errands to run for my folks, so I'll see you guys later."

Cody then left the store with his corsage in hand and soon started walking along the sidewalk. He looked up a little bit and then he started blushing.

_~Fantasy~_

Cody was at the ball and dancing with Bubbles, who was in the best dress she was wearing. Cody smiled, and then got down on one knee before taking out a ring box. Bubbles smiled with joy and her eyes lit up. She hugged Cody and kissed him. Out of nowhere, the two were in wedding attire and at the altar with the priest. Bubbles' grandmother, Cody's parents, and everyone in town were at the wedding and then the two blue-clad newlyweds ran into a white limousine, and drove off with a happy honeymoon in sight

_~End of Fantasy~_

"Oh, what am I thinking? It's not like I can just go and kiss her like that! Oh, wait, I can, since we're an item… Hahaha…" Cody said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

An old man in a cloak noticed Cody's flustered demeanor when he replied to a shadowy creature behind him, "Yes, he would make an excellent candidate for our grand, master plan."

Cody was still fantasizing and feeling both embarrassed and excited for the ball that night. He soon shook off his thoughts as he saw the cloaked man approaching him.

"Oh, uh, may I help you, sir?" Cody said, as he held his hand out to the old man.

"Why, no," The man said, casually. "I think it is _I _who may help _you_."

He then took a piece of wrapped candy out from his cloak pocket and dropped it into Cody's outstretched hand. It unleashed a very strange atmosphere and Cody was a little curious as to what this candy could do.

"Um, what's this?" Cody asked.

"It's a magical candy, young man," The cloaked man said. "Once you eat it, the dream you have will come true. If it's finding love or becoming rich and successful, it will happen as soon as you eat this."

Cody looked at the candy suspiciously, then back at the man, then back at the candy. He was still unsure of the credibility, but he started to unwrap it.

The cloaked man then started rubbing his hands anxiously and he was smiling evilly as he saw Cody prepare to eat the candy. The shadow seemed to be acting differently, though, as if it had a mind of its own.

"Um… Are you sure this candy will make my dream come true?" Cody asked.

"Why yes," The man said. "Would an old man lie to you?"

Cody just shrugged, popped the candy into his mouth, chewed it for a few seconds, and then swallowed it. However, he started to feel weak in the knees. His body stretched out vertically, then scrunched back down. He then started ricocheting all over the area, and back to his original position. He started spinning a little bit, being a tad dizzy, and then green magic came from his body and started swirling around him. He dropped the corsage and Cody felt his body burning up from whatever was in the candy.

"What's going on?" Cody hollered.

The next thing that happened was that his body shrunk, his legs lengthened, his forearms stayed the same, but his skin turned green, he lost all of his hair, his feet gained webbing, and he soon got white coloring on his underbelly. He then landed on the ground and felt all sticky as he sat back up.

"Hahahaha! Looks like you don't have such a 'hoppy' ending, now do you?" The old man said, as he threw off his cloak. He turned out to be a tall, slim, dark-skinned man with a gap in his teeth and his shadow acting independently.

"Who are you?" Cody shouted, as he started jumping.

"I'm Dr. Facilier," He said. "And you've just fallen into one of my traps."

"What trap?" Cody asked. He soon got his answer when he looked into a window shop that had mirrors on sale. Looking at himself, he saw what had happened to him: he had turned into a frog. _**"AGH! NO! What the hell did you do to me? I'm all green, covered in mucus… How am I supposed to go to the ball tonight like this?"**_

"Hahaha! That candy was enchanted all right; you were just gullible enough to believe in my little story." Facilier said.

"Well, how do I change back?" Cody demanded, angrily.

"Don't you know the story of 'The Frog Prince'? All you need to do is kiss a princess." Dr. Facilier said, rather rudely.

He then walked away with his shadow, leaving Cody in the sidewalk, all alone and drying out.

Cody rubbed his should-be wet skin, and soon saw a puddle. He hopped into it and then he sadly said, "I can't believe this happened to me… What now?"

Looking up, Cody turned and saw his friends exiting from the men's suits store and began walking towards him.

"Hey, hey, guys, down here; it's me, Cody!" Cody shouted to his friends who were laughing and joking as they began walking along until Luke looked over and spotted a frog in the middle of a puddle.

"Hey there, little fellow, you're an awful long way from any good water sources" Luke said as he knelt down to get a look at the small amphibian.

Noticing the way the animal was jumping around and seemed to be acting sporadically, Ricardo noted, "Rather abnormal behavior for a frog, don't you think?"

"Maybe he's just a little delirious from being out in the bright sun and his only source of water being this small puddle" suggested Josh.

Looking around, Luke noticed an empty jar sitting on the side of the road and picked it up before returning to the suit store. He soon came back out with the jar still in hand, but now filled with fresh water. Passing his suit and corsages over to Ricardo, Luke carefully picked up the frog and placed it into the jar.

'_Well, at least I'm WET.' _Cody thought, somewhat relieved.

"Are you planning on turning him into a pet or something?" Josh asked.

"No, but something is completely out of place with this little critter. The closest source of water for a frog to live in is about three quarters of a mile from here" Luke replied while examining the frog while it was swimming around in the jar.

"Could it have come from a pet shop somewhere or something?" posed Ricardo as he, too, began pondering the situation.

"Perhaps a bird of prey of some type was carrying it off but dropped it instead" offered Josh trying to think logically.

"There're no signs of injury that would have happened in such a situation, Josh. And the nearest pet shop is two miles in the other direction" noted Luke while thinking heavily on it.

Just then the frog popped its head up out of the water and pointed one of its front legs in the direction of Bubbles' corsage that lay on the ground. Ricardo, noting this, walked over and picked it up before turning back to the others and holding it up for them to see.

"Hey, for a frog, its pretty smart," Ricardo said. "It found Cody's corsage."

"Well, we have his corsage, but where's Cody?" Luke asked.

_**"******__I_'M RIGHT HERE!" Cody shouted, but all the boys could hear was croaking.

"Um, guys, remember what Bridgette said?" Josh said, as he remembered something.

"What did she say?" Ricardo asked.

"Something about Bubbles' dream of Cody suddenly becoming a frog would actually turn out to be a premonition?" Josh said.

The three boys then looked at each other, then at the frog, and then they started laughing before they all said, "Nah! Ridiculous."

"There's just no way that this frog could be Cody! Maybe it strayed away from the park's pond or something!" Luke said, laughing.

Cody just sweat dropped and thought, _'Man, these guys are hopeless. They don't even believe Bridgette when she's right about her hunches. And of all times for me to become a frog, it had to be before the school ball…' _

He suddenly felt himself be poured into the pond in the park and then Luke and the other boys left the park to find the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette seemed to sense the trouble as she was paying for her dress.

"Girls, something's up," Bridgette said. "I can just feel it. I think Cody's in trouble."

"Uh, oh," The other three said. "Not good."

The rest of the girls paid for their dresses and then they left the store in a hurry.

"Bridgette, are you sure Cody might be in a pinch?" Bubbles said.

"Remember, I have accurate instincts," Bridgette said. "I'm certain that Cody is having some problems. We'd better find the boys and get them to tell us what happened after they went shopping."

The girls soon saw Luke, Josh, and Ricardo, and then Blossom shouted, "Boys!"

"Oh, Blossom," Luke said, as he embraced Blossom in a hug. "Done shopping, I see."

"No time for chit-chat," Buttercup said. "Little Miss 'Good Instincts' over here thinks Cody is in danger."

"Well, we DID pick up his corsage just now. He said that he was doing errands for his parents. He must have dropped it without noticing." Josh said.

"Don't forget, there was that wayward frog we put in the park earlier," Ricardo said. "I think that's irrelevant, though."

"We'll think about that later," Bubbles said. "We need to find Cody!"

"Come on, Bubbles," Blossom said. "You'll see him at the ball tonight, no doubt about it!"

"I hope so." Bubbles said, sadly.

"I don't know…" Bridgette said. "My gut still tells me that something's wrong."

"Oh, come on, Bridgette! Don't be so paranoid," Buttercup said. "If something DID happen to Cody, the Professor would notify us, wouldn't he?"

"You're probably right… But my instincts haven't failed me yet!" Bridgette said.

The seven teenagers then split up to head back to their houses and get ready for the ball, and Bubbles was more concerned about Cody than ever.

Cody, meanwhile, was sitting on a lily pad in the pond at the park, and he was looking at his reflection in the water. He felt helpless and sad.

"If I don't show up at the ball, Bubbles is going to think I stood her up. What's worse, that stupid witch doctor's spell removed my superpowers, so I can't transform and get help. I guess I'll have to find a way to get to the rest of the team and tell them what happened. Knowing Bridgette, she'll believe me." Cody said.

Later that night at the ball, the boys were waiting for their dates, but naturally, Cody was a no-show. Josh, on the other hand, was more concerned about being able to dance with Bridgette and not stepping on her foot or messing up either way.

"Man, I'm so nervous I feel like even how beautiful Bridgette is going to look will only make my nerves even worse!" Josh said, as he kept checking his hair and breath, and popping in a breath mint every ten seconds.

"Come on, Josh, you've been on dates with her before," Luke said. "This should be nothing too difficult for you!"

"This is a _**formal **_event, guys! My first time at one of these at that! I'm sure a girl as classy as Bridgette wouldn't be out of place in this environment at all!" Josh said.

"Just calm down, dude," Ricardo said. "I'm sure things will be fine if you just keep cool."

"Yeah, only one problem with this is that Cody isn't here yet," Luke said. "I'm starting to think that Bridgette's instincts are correct about Cody suddenly being in danger."

"We'll worry about that another time," Josh said. "Here come the girls!"

"Hey boys," Blossom said, as she came up to Luke. "Lovely ball, huh?"

"Not as lovely as you, Blossom." Luke said, as he then took Blossom's hand.

Bubbles looked around and then she sighed sadly before saying, "Cody's not here, yet?"

"No, not yet. I wonder what's taking him so long?" Josh said.

Looking at Bridgette and how beautiful she was in her dress and how her hair was done, Josh blushed and it got so hot that steam exploded in his face and started rising from the top of his head.

"Um, hey, Bridgette," Josh said. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, Josh," Bridgette said. "So I understand that this is most likely the first time you've been to a formal event."

Josh then turned completely white for a second, and then said, "Yes…"

"I'm sure the boys helped you with everything for this," Bridgette said. "So relax."

Josh got his nerve back and then he took Bridgette's hands before they started to waltz together.

Blossom and Buttercup started waltzing with their boyfriends, too, but Bubbles just sat in a chair off the dance-floor, thinking about where in blazes Cody could be.

An hour later, Bubbles was at the food table and drinking some punch while she munched on some sandwiches and cookies.

Bridgette came over to get a cookie for herself and saw the depressed look on Bubbles' face.

"Cody still isn't here? It's been over an hour already." Bridgette said.

"I know," Bubbles said, as tears were about to drop from her eyes. "Where could he be?"

"My hunch is that your dream really _was _a premonition," Bridgette said. "Or maybe not. For now, just be patient with Cody. He may just be out getting a gift or two for you and it's taking longer than he expected."

"Maybe, or maybe your first hunch about him becoming a frog is correct." Bubbles said.

Another two hours into the ball, Cody still had not shown up, and Bubbles was starting to cry. Another three hours later, Cody was still not there.

Cody was, in fact, at the ball, just not as a human, but as a frog. He was watching poor Bubbles being so sad and he then sighed. Bridgette noticed that he was on the railing of the stairs, and then she approached him.

"Hey, little guy," Bridgette said, as she put out her hand. "Where do you come from?"

Cody hopped into Bridgette's hand and then he said, "Bridgette! It's me, Cody!"

Bridgette seemed to recognize the frog and then said, "Cody? Is that you?"

The frog nodded and then Bridgette's face became serious before saying, "I knew this would happen. As soon as the ball is over, I'll come back for you and explain to the others, so just wait here."

Cody nodded once more, and Bridgette put him back on the railing.

At the end of the ball, everyone was winding down, but Bubbles was crying while sitting in her chair. She was so sad about Cody not being at the ball that she was in the corner while crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe it!" Luke said, angrily. "Cody never came! I can't believe that guy!"

"Let's find him and talk some sense into him." Ricardo said, upset.

"No need for that," Bridgette said. "You probably didn't notice, but Cody was with us the whole time. Just not as a human."

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup asked.

Bridgette then showed the group the frog she found on the railing and then asked Luke, "Recognize this little one?"

"It's that frog we found earlier today!" Josh said. "But what is it doing here?"

"It's Cody!" Bridgette said.

"Now that you mention it, you did say that my dream was a premonition…" Bubbles said. "You were right! Cody became a frog!"

"I told you this would happen!" Bridgette scolded. "But NO, you thought it was a ridiculous idea!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get so angry!" Bubbles said, as she picked up the frog. "But what do we do? How are we going to save Cody from this nightmare of his?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out! Cody, do you have any ideas? Actually, how did this happen in the first place?" Blossom asked.

Cody did not say a word; it was not like he could, since all he could do was croak.

"Looks like we'll need to find a way to get him back to normal. It's not like any of us speak frog croaks." Luke said.

"Let's get to the lab and think of a plan there. Maybe Ken and Professor Utonium can help us with that." Buttercup said.

"Not now," Ricardo said. "It's nearly midnight. Our parents will be worried if we're not home."

"You're right. Let's take Cody to the lab and then head home. We'll think about what to do about this tomorrow." Josh said.

Bridgette blushed at Josh's intelligence and then smiled happily.

The team dropped Cody off at the lab and asked the Professor to look after him until the next morning. The Professor could see the looks on the groups' faces and then noticed Cody was missing. He took their word for it, and then put Cody in their aquarium.

The next morning, the Professor fed Cody some flies, just thinking he was a normal frog. However, Cody refused to eat them, naturally.

'_This is just the worst,' _Cody thought, as he was looking at the flies in disgust. _'The only one who understands what I'm saying is Bridgette. Or at least I think she can understand. Last time I checked, can't Bubbles talk to animals? If they had remembered that tidbit, then I wouldn't have this problem!'_

"I don't understand why this frog is of their concern." Ken said.

"Well, I was too tired earlier to tell you guys this, but Cody's compact signature suddenly disappeared earlier yesterday afternoon." Poochi said.

"Say something sooner, Poochi!" Ken shouted, upset.

"Sorry, but like I said, I was tired. It's not like I meant to do it." Poochi said.

"Ugh…" Ken and the Professor said.

"Anyway, we need to the rest of the team here to talk this out. Maybe that frog is, in fact, Cody." The Professor said.

"I agree. Let's get them here." Poochi said.

* * *

Almost immediately after issuing the call, everyone was at the lab for the emergency meeting. The only ones who knew what had happened to Cody were the present PowerPuffs.

"Okay, Poochi informed us that Cody's compact signature just disappeared out of nowhere. At the same time, not only did Cody up and disappear, but you also brought us this frog. Any particular reason why you did?" The Professor asked.

"Um, that frog happens to be Cody!" Luke said. "He suddenly became a frog out of nowhere."

"How do you know this is Cody?" Ken said.

"Bubbles, can't you transform and talk to the frog? Have you forgotten that you can talk to animals?" Ricardo inquired.

"_**WHY DIDN'T WE REMEMBER THAT EARLIER?**_" Blossom and Buttercup shouted in embarrassment.

"Just goes to show that even the most crucial details can be the ones we're most likely to forget." Bridgette said.

Cody, overhearing the conversation, smiled, as he realized that he could finally talk to his friends and get them to help him.

"Come on, Bubbles, you can do it!" Ricardo said.

"Do it for us! Do it for Cody!" Josh said.

"I had every intention to, but thanks for the reminder," Bubbles said. "Here goes."

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

Bubbles picked up the frog from the aquarium and asked, "Cody, is that really you?"

"Bubbles! It's me!" Cody said, much to Bubbles' surprise. "Only I know that you and I first met at the park nine years ago when you were being tormented! I interceded on that conflict!"

Bubbles, in surprise, turned to her friends and said, "This is Cody alright. Only he would know about what happened nine years ago."

"I WAS RIGHT!" Bridgette said, standing up. "I KNEW Cody became a frog! My instincts were right!"

"Just proves once again that Bridgette's instincts are sharp." Blossom said.

"But how did this happen?" Josh asked.

"This witch doctor named Dr. Facilier was covered in a black cloak and fooled me into eating this candy. He said it would make my dream come true, but it just turned me into THIS." Cody said.

"Okay, so we know that the frog IS Cody, and we know HOW this happened." Bridgette said, as she started pacing around.

"Now the only question is: how do we change him back?" Luke said.

"Well, the witch doctor that did this to me said I need to kiss a princess. Typical of this scenario, right?" Cody said.

"It figures… But are you sure he isn't lying?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know," Cody said. "But what other option do we have?"

"He's right, but there aren't any princesses in the vicinity." Luke said.

"Not like this would have a chance of working anyway." Josh said.

"Josh, don't be so negative!" Ken said. "You never know what could happen!"

"Don't look at me!" Blossom said. "I already made that mistake two years ago when we had a normal river frog turned into a frog prince due Black Z Rays."

Luke at first was not happy about this piece of information, but he let it go.

"Um… I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Bubbles, you might want to kiss the frog." Bridgette said.

Bubbles, knowing what she had to do, bottled up all of her disgust and nerves, puckered up, and then kissed Cody for a good few seconds. After she stopped, nothing happened. However, she did not react too badly, knowing it was still Cody.

"Well that didn't work…" Luke said. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe if we find this witch doctor and have him change Cody back, maybe that will suffice?" Josh suggested.

"Okay, that might work." Ken said.

"I already did a search on this 'Facilier' person and it looks like he specializes in Voodoo." The Professor said.

"Voodoo? You mean stuff like voodoo dolls, tarot cards and the like?" Buttercup asked.

"That's right." Poochi said.

"What's the address of this place?" Bridgette asked.

"He… He's right next door…" Ken said, rather embarrassed.

"Seriously? That's convenient." Ricardo said.

"What are we doing here, then? Let's go!" Josh said.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"_Blade!"_

Luke called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. A black double-edged buster sword pierced into the ground at his feet and he picked it up to twirl it high over his head before setting it into its sheathe upon his side and took up a battle ready stance with his right hand poised over the hilt in preparation to draw it.

_"Blast!"_

Ricardo called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a green background covered with yellow, crossed lightning bolts. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with green jeans, his shirt was a yellow, a green leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, green boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He then got on one knee and holding a Scottish Claymore out to the side, he took up a defense stance.

_"Bash!"_

Josh transformed amidst an orange background with yellow paddleballs. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was yellow, and a black vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

The team then took off to the skies, with Bubbles carrying Cody in her hand, and they landed a few kilometers away from the lab, which was where the Voodoo shop was.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is just a trap?" Bridgette inquired.

"I think she's right," Blossom said. "We need to be on our guard."

"More than usual," Buttercup said. "Remember those vampires?"

"Don't remind me. They thought I was quite remarkable, since I was immune to their hypnosis." Bridgette said, shuddering.

"That's not important right now," Bubbles said. "We need to get Cody back to normal!"

"She's right," Blast said. "Let's go and teach this Facilier a lesson!"

Blade then kicked the door down and then shouted, "Alright, Facilier, come out! We know what you did to our friend, so don't be a coward and get out here!"

Facilier came out from behind the tent and then said, "What do you want – EH?"

Surprised to see seven teenagers and frog, all armed with weapons and angry faces, he shook his head in disbelief, but he calmed down, got his suave demeanor back, and then chuckled lightly.

"Well, I was expecting you," Facilier said. "Nice to see you've fallen for my little trap."

Clapping his hands, an electric net trap fell on them, but Cody was able to escape due to his size.

"What the heck is this?" Bash shouted.

"Bash, get off my butt, please!" Bridgette said, upset.

"I don't think he CAN, Bridgette," Blossom said. "We're all stuck here."

All of a sudden, a blast of electricity pulsed through the net wires, shocking all seven of the PowerPuffs.

Bubbles was screaming in pain, and Cody was watching from a few feet away, in sorrow. As his friends and girlfriend were being shocked by the pain of the electricity, Cody started tearing up in heartache and then he screamed, "BUBBLES!"

He started glowing white and then the White Z Rays in his body started to react to his anger.

_"Baron!"_

Cody called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a blue background covered with silver arrows. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with blue jeans, his shirt was light blue, a blue leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, blue boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He got on his back and spun a few times, break dancing, and then he stopped with his side on the ground, his left hand on his cheek, and his right hand on his propped-up knee. A mechanical bow and a quiver of limitless arrows then appeared on his belt and back, and then Baron stood up, with his balled fists on his hips.

"How did Cody transform? I thought the spell neutralized his powers?" Buttercup asked.

"It must be the anger he's feeling at the sight of seeing Bubbles in danger like this. It must have caused the White Z Rays in his body to overtake the magic cast over him and let him transform!" Bridgette said.

"Thanks for the concise response, Bridgette." The rest of the team said.

"Alright, this is for turning me into a frog, and then hurting my teammates and my girlfriend!" Baron shouted, as he started shooting lots of his arrows at Facilier.

He dodged the arrows very easily and then his shadow attacked Baron's and started subduing him on the ground. Everything that Baron's shadow endured, Baron himself also experienced. He held out his hand, and then his mechanical bow became a crossbow and then it shot arrows automatically. Facilier was grazed on the shoulder, and then he got angry.

He threw a few confetti bombs at Baron, but the crossbow arrows then pierced them, and then they hit the candies in a jar on the shelf, which destroyed the magic that was put over him.

Facilier threw a flash bomb on the ground and fled, shouting, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Baron then changed back into a frog for a second. Sadly, he sighed, but then the green magic inside his body flowed out of him and then he turned back into a full human. After deactivating the net and getting everyone treated, with Bridgette's First Aid expertise, he stood up and helped Bubbles up, too.

"Ugh, is everyone okay?" Blade said.

"I'm okay," Baron said. "And fully human again, too. I'm so sorry I didn't make it to the ball, and now you know why I wasn't there."

"Of course we understand, Baron," Blossom said. "After turning into a frog, of course you wouldn't want to show up and have to explain everything. Your reasons were perfectly legit, if you ask me."

"Yeah, we forgive you, dude," Josh said. "I wouldn't want to show my face in front of Bridgette if I turned into a frog, either."

Bubbles, crying tears of joy, then leaped onto Baron and kissed him on the lips while Baron held onto Bubbles by the waist.

"Now that all of this nonsense is over with, let's get back to the lab so we can relax." Blade said.

Everyone then laughed and they headed back to the lab.

After telling the Professor everything that happened at the site, the Professor started thinking deeply about it when Poochi started getting agitated.

"What's up, Poochi?" Bridgette asked.

"Black Z Ray alert!" Poochi shouted.

"Let's get to it!" The team shouted, before leaving the lab in a hurry.

However, a cloaked man approached Luke and offered him a candy, saying, "This will make your dream come true."

Luke shook his head, and then said, "Sorry, but the only sugar to meet these lips is that upon the lips of my lovely girlfriend."

The team just ran on ahead with Luke catching up.

Seeing their retreating figures, the cloaked man revealed himself to be Facilier again. However, his shadow was not too happy about the failure, and then it swallowed Facilier before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

**Well, all I can say is that this one ended with a 'hoppy' ending. Get it? 'Hoppy'? Hahahahaha! Let's see what happens next time! I'm sure this one is going to be a little more insane than the last chapter.**

**Taking a hint from the hit Japanese Anime/Live Drama "Hana Yori Dango" or "Boys Over Flowers", a rich transfer student comes to the school and starts treating everyone like crap as if he owns the place. It's so bad that even _Princess _won't get close to him. The school faculty is so tempted by his money that they won't do anything about it, but with Bridgette's confrontational attitude, she won't stand by and let him be a bully! However, will she regret her decision when this guy starts acting all possessive and cruel towards her?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Today we're taking a hint from the hit Japanese Drama/Anime, "Hana Yori Dango" or "Boys Over Flowers" and putting Bridgette in the spotlight once again!**

**As if things in the school weren't out-of-control enough, but an insanely wealthy transfer student comes into the school and starts treating everyone like crap! The teachers turn a blind eye do to the temptation of his dad's funding, Princess is too scared to approach him, and he's also notorious for putting red tags in lockers of students who make him mad! But if we know Bridgette, she won't stand by and let this creep torment others! But what happens when SHE gets the red tag and now all of the other students, with the exception of her friends, are out to get her?**

* * *

_Bridgette Bites Back!_

The girls were walking to school, talking with each other, having fun, and discussing their next dates with their boyfriends. Bridgette seemed a little distracted with something, but the girls ignored it for they were too focused on their own love affairs. However, Bridgette knew better than to brush off a hunch and she decided to go on her gut.

Buttercup then heard some type of noise behind her, and when she looked to see what it was, she shouted, "Limousine at six o'clock!"

She then shoved her friends out of the way, and they all landed on their rears on the ground.

The limousine just sped past without even stopped for an apology, and then Blossom complained, "Princess really needs to have her driver stop doing his job so recklessly!"

"I don't think that was Princess," Bubbles said. "Her limousine is purple. This one was white."

"I just hope that whoever is riding that thing shows some respect to the other students." Buttercup said.

"It's probably just my anger talking, but I feel like this guy is going to be even worse than Princess." Bridgette said.

"I trust your judgment, Bridgette," Blossom said. "Now let's get to class before we're late!"

The girls then bolted to their classroom as fast as lightening and then they made it just in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man, who was dressed in a work suit, was in the principal's office to discuss his recent transfer.

"So, Mr. Heath LotsaCash, I understand that as long as you're here, your parents will be funding the school." The Principal said.

"On the condition that I am allowed to do what I want, regardless of how the school sees it. If what I do is something that you cannot tolerate, tolerate it anyway, or the funding goes down the drain." Heath said.

"Yes sir," The Principal said. "Please enjoy life here at New Townsville High School."

"Oh, I will… as long as no one gets me angry." Heath said, as he then left the principal's office.

The Principal was a bit confused with Heath's comment, but he let it go, because he did not care what would happen as long as the school got the family's funding.

"Very well, then. Now, let me introduce you to your teacher, Miss Keane" the principal said as he gestured to the woman as she entered the room.

"Miss Keane, I trust we are also at an agreement on my terms" Heath said haughtily as he turned to look at his educator.

"Yes, though I do hope you at least try to get along with some of the other students," Miss Keane replied with a bow to the boy who just rolled his eyes at her in disgust. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to class."

"Fine, lead the way if you must" Heath said aloud while thinking to himself, _'Peasant.'_

The two soon arrived at the classroom where both entered much to the surprise of the other students.

"Everyone, let introduce a new student to our class," Miss Keane said. "Please welcome Mr. Heath LotsaCash."

Everyone just smiled and said, "Welcome!"

Heath just smirked and said, "A pleasure."

Bridgette seemed to be looking at him in a rather suspicious manner and then she let it go to get back to studying with her friends. Heath was not pleased with the somewhat un-luxurious welcome he got from the class, but he let it go and went to sit at a desk.

"Hey, girls," Luke said, as he hugged Blossom from behind. "So, I'm guessing Heath over there isn't too happy about this common-style school?"

"Doesn't look like it," Blossom said. "But let's give him some time; most kids that change schools tend to need time to adjust to the new environment."

"I know I had to when I first moved here and got my superpowers." Bridgette said.

* * *

Later on, the girls were in the library and studying for the exam on life and death or stars and the characteristics of light and color.

Heath then came in, with a smug and stuck-up face, as usual, and then he went to sit at a table to read 'The Scarlet Letter' when he saw some unruly boys at the table he wanted to sit at.

"Hey!" Heath said, catching the boys' attention. "Get away from my table."

"Um, _your_ table? Last time I checked, the library tables are for everyone to use." One of the boys said.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's mine, now," Heath said, as he put his foot on the table, and on top of the books the boys were reading. "So MOVE IT."

The boys took the hint and then ran away in fright. Heath noticed the girls, who were watching him, and then shouted, "What are you four looking at?"

The girls then looked away and back at the books before Bubbles said, "Do you think we should tell Miss Keane?"

"No, not yet. I want to see how far this big-shot takes this act of his." Buttercup said.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Buttercup," Bridgette said. "This guy seems to be nothing but trouble."

"We'll see about that." Blossom said.

The next day, everything seemed to go rather smoothly. All of the girls, including Princess, were fawning over Heath, and the PowerPuff Girls were with their boyfriends.

"I don't get what they see in Heath. All he has going for him is his wealth and his appearance." Cody said.

"You can say that again," Ricardo said. "I remember reading this comic book once called 'Boys Over Flowers' about a girl named Tsukushi Makino who goes to a school for the insanely rich. A group of boys who are sons of the richest people in the country, called the F4, or 'Flower Four' would often put red notices in the lockers of students who went against then that student would be bullied and tormented until he or she transferred out."

"I think I've heard of that one before," Luke said. "Turns out Tsukasa Domyoji, the richest of the F4, falls in love with Tsukishi in the end."

"Yeah, but there's tons of tension and emotional turmoil in that thing. I've seen it once, and I know what you're talking about," Bridgette said. "Let's just hope that this guy isn't one of those creeps."

* * *

During lunch period, the eight heroes would soon be proven wrong as while Heath was going to a table, one boy ran into him, spilling his lunch all over Heath's shirt.

Everyone gasped and saw as the foodstuffs fell off of Heath's clothes and Heath glared at the boy who spilled his lunch all over him.

"Clean it up. NOW." Heath demanded to the boy.

He then cleaned Heath's shirt up with napkins as a way to apologize, and then he ran off. However, Heath would not let this go too easily.

"Uh, oh," Blossom said. "I wonder what's going to happen now…"

"Who knows?" Bubbles said. "But I doubt it will be good."

"Let's just lay low, and if it comes down to it, I'll transform and beat the crap out of him." Luke said.

"Okay, just cool it for now, alright?" Buttercup said. "We can't just go and show our superpowers in front of the whole school."

"Buttercup's right," Ricardo said. "It's too chancy reckless."

Bridgette noticed Heath's angry demeanor and then thought, _'I smell trouble.'_

Watching the way Heath stormed over to a table and sat down to eat his own lunch while glaring at everyone else, Blossom turned to whisper to her friends, "You all know that I'm not exactly one of Randy's fans, but I still think we should keep an eye out for him so as to steer him out of the new boy's way."

"I whole-heartedly agree with you, Blossom. Only, let's also do our best not to run afoul of Heath while we're at it" Bubbles replied.

"I totally agree with you there, Bubbles" added Bridgette as the group went back to eating their own lunches.

Later on, Randy was at his locker when Heath was coming his way. Randy was considering pulling a prank on him, but he felt the back of his shirt being pulled and then he soon came face-to-face with the PowerPuffs Z.

"Wh-What do you want?" Randy asked, as he recognized Luke.

"Don't worry, Randy, we're not going to do anything to you," Blossom said. "We just want to tell you that it's not a good idea to pull a joke on Heath LotsaCash."

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"We saw a boy accidently spill his lunch on Heath, and he looked pretty pissed." Buttercup said.

"Watch the language, Buttercup," Bubbles said. "But we're certain that if anyone makes him mad, something is going to happen to them."

"Well, thanks for the warning. I _was_ considering pulling a prank on him, but now that idea is out of the question! Thanks." Randy said, as he then fled back to his locker.

"Good thing we got through to him." Bridgette said.

"If we didn't, who know what would happen to him?" Luke said.

"Let's just keep an eye on Heath for the time being," Ricardo said. "If it comes down to it, we'll intercede somehow."

"Okay, but let's refrain from using our superpowers. We KNOW that isn't allowed in school," Cody said. "The last thing we want is our cover blown."

"He's right," Josh said. "And I will NOT let that creep do anything to my Bridgette."

"Thanks, Josh." Bridgette said, hugging her man.

The group then heard a scream and then they ran off, following the sound of the panicked voice.

* * *

Once they got there, they saw the same boy who spilled his lunch on Heath on his rear end, staring at his locker in fear.

"What's going on? What the hell is that red tag doing in my locker?"

"Red tag? Oh, crap…" Luke said.

A crowd soon gathered, and even Princess came along to see what was going on. She stood next to Blossom and actually looked concerned about the boy.

Heath then came through the crowd, and he had a look in his eyes that mirrored Luke's when he was angry.

He grabbed the boy up by his shirt collar and shouted, "That red tag is what students get when they piss me off! I like taking a hint from 'Boys Over Flowers'!"

"Oh, coconuts…" Bridgette said, not liking where this was going.

Heath then slammed the boy on the wall and then started shouting, "Now that you're a victim of the red notice, the entire school is allowed to go around making your life miserable! Starting with ME!"

Heath threw his victim on the ground and started kicking him and punching him. Everyone was horrified about this and even Princess was not happy about what was going on.

"What are you staring at? Start cheering!" Heath demanded.

Everyone who was not willing to stop him, started treating this as entertainment and cheering and shouting.

None of the PowerPuffs, or Princess, was happy to see this scenario, and Bridgette, being the confrontational girl she was, stepped up, and then she said, "Ricardo! Buttercup! Get the Principal! I'll handle this."

"Bridgette, are you serious? You could get hurt!" Buttercup said.

"Just get the Principal!" Bridgette said.

"Don't argue! Just go!" Luke said.

Buttercup and Ricardo then ran off to the Principal's office and then Bridgette ran up to Heath from behind, grabbed his fist, and then twisted his arm a bit before he stopped.

"Hey! You there!" Bridgette said, referring to the tormented boy. "Run! I'll make sure this creep gets what's coming to him! Get to safety!"

Nodding in fear, the boy ran off in a panic and then into the counselor's office.

Heath turned around and then was surprised to see that the person who stopped him was a girl.

"What are you doing?" Heath demanded.

"Keeping you from being a knucklehead! Do you know how many legal charges you could be taken into custody under right now?" Bridgette said.

"Like WHAT?" Heath said.

"Bullying; assault and battery, etc. All are illegal! Do you expect that just because you've got cash that means you can get away with anything?" Bridgette said.

"Um… Yeah." Heath said, causing everyone to fall anime style.

"What the heck?"

"Is he crazy?"

"So, in all of my years of school, I've never seen a girl with such guts." Heath said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, you moronic big shot," Bridgette said. "You have no right to torment others JUST because he accidentally spilled his lunch! That's a small thing you're making into a big situation! In other words, you're making a mountain out of molehill!"

"And what makes you think you can just come into my business and not suffer the same thing?" Heath asked.

"My dad is an attorney," Bridgette said. "He can make sure you get behind bars where you belong."

"Oh, so you'll be hiding behind your dad?" Heath asked.

"No," Bridgette said. "I can take you down with words as much as you use your fists."

"And what makes you think you can rely on just that?" Heath inquired, starting to get upset.

"Oh, I can't rely on just words alone," Bridgette said. "As we speak, two of my friends are getting the principal."

"It's not like he'll have the guts to discipline me." Heath said.

"Don't be so sure!" Bridgette said.

* * *

However, Bridgette was proven wrong as meanwhile…

"What do you mean you won't do anything about this?" Buttercup demanded.

"As long as we tolerate any and all behavior he exhibits, his parents will fund the school." The principal said.

"What the heck, man? There's a boy who is getting beaten up by this creep, and you won't do anything about it?" Ricardo said.

"I'm afraid so…" The Principal said.

The two teenagers left in a huff and they were running back to the scene of the torment.

"Oh, crap, now what can we do? Bridgette is still confronting that jerk head-on, and now we don't have an adult to back us up!" Buttercup said.

"Let's go back and see what's going on!" Ricardo said.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was still confronting Heath, and she was not happy about his behavior.

"Heh. I've got money, and you've got guts. Which one of us will win? Cash and influence, or guts and confrontational speeches?" Heath asked, arrogantly.

"You think you're all high and mighty, huh? Picking on other students for no good reason? What time period do you think this is? This isn't Pre-Revolutionary France!" Bridgette said.

"She's got a point, dude," One of the bystanders said. "If there's one of two people you shouldn't mess with in this school, it's that girl right there."

"Hm… What's your name?" Heath asked.

"Bridgette Hamilton." Bridgette answered.

"Intriguing…" Heath asked, and then he walked away from the scene.

"Get back here, you coward!" Bridgette shouted.

"What did you just call me?" Heath asked.

"A coward! You think you can just walk away after doing something severely wrong will get you out of it? You're the scum of the earth!" Bridgette shouted.

Heath then just scowled and walked away while everyone in the crowd just dissipated.

"Bridgette!" Buttercup said.

"Where's the Principal?" Bridgette asked.

"He wouldn't help us," Buttercup said. "He said that Heath's parents would fund the school as long as Heath's behavior is tolerated one way or another."

"Seriously?" Bridgette said. "There's a difference between being smart and being a coward, and the principal is being a coward right now!"

"I'm with Bridgette on this one," Bubbles said. "It's the same as being a difference between being brave and being stupid."

"She's got that right," Josh said. "So let's make sure Heath gets what's coming when its an appropriate time."

"After seeing that," Princess said, approaching. "I wouldn't approach him for ten million dollars."

"Wow." Blossom said.

"Let's just get out of here before anything else happens…" Bridgette said.

The rest of the school day then went without a hitch and everyone went home casually. Bridgette was still angry that the Principal refused to intercede and stop Heath, but she just groaned.

"What should I do about that idiot?" Bridgette said. "I'll talk to my dad about this; maybe he can help."

* * *

When Bridgette got home, she told her father everything that happened at school. She was hoping he would help her.

"So this Heath boy exhibited bullying behavior…" Melvin said. "That's a serious situation."

"Yeah, but the Principal didn't do anything about it when Buttercup and Ricardo reported it. He thought Heath's parents funding the school was more important that the safety of one of the students." Bridgette said.

"Hmm… I think you should meditate on this for now," Melvin said. "I believe that once you get more proof of what he is doing, I can do something about it."

"I _**saw **_it, dad! First-handedly, at that! I even confronted him about it, and yet he was a coward!" Bridgette said.

"I know you, Bridgette," Melvin said. "This seems like a serious situation the school is facing, but if they aren't doing anything about it, and you had to confront this person, you may have to resort to your powers."

"Are you kidding, Dad? If I transform in front of the entire student body, then the secret will get out and you KNOW what will happen!" Bridgette said.

"I know: the PPZ will become more popular, and tons of media attention." Melvin said.

Bridgette fell on the floor anime style, and then she said, "DAD! I meant that the monsters would start targeting our friends and family! That would mean YOU, too."

"I forgot that tidbit…" Melvin said.

Bridgette rolled her eyes as she finished her dinner and then after eating her dessert, she put her dishes away in the dishwasher and then she went upstairs to her bedroom.

The next morning at school, Bridgette was at her locker and then she was casually putting her stuff inside when she noticed that there was a red tag inside of it.

'_Not the red tag; a declaration of war from Heath!' _Bridgette thought, and then she turned around to the other students looking at her with reproach in their eyes and then they started closing in on her. Bridgette took up a samurai's defense stance and then she saw Heath out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, little girl," Heath said. "Time for payback for yesterday!"

"Oh, please," Bridgette said, as she took the red tag out of her locker. She then tore it up into pieces and threw them in front of Heath. "THAT is what I think of your dumb red card."

"No one…" Heath said, but he trailed off.

"No one has ever done this to you, huh? Well, this is what you get for being a cruel jerk!" Bridgette said, smirking.

This only seemed to rile Heath up even more as he then pointed at her, signaling for all of the other students to attack her. They all closed in, but Bridgette's friends then interceded to the fight and started holding off the rest of the students.

"Bridgette, get away! We'll handle these guys and then come find you!" Luke shouted.

"Thanks," Bridgette said. "I'm so lucky to have friends like you!"

Bridgette took off running to another part of the school, but Heath then ran after her in pursuit.

Heath whistled and then several janitors' carts then blocked the hallways. Bridgette just smiled, and then she jumped over the carts with ease and then she did a few backward handsprings and then kept on running through the halls.

Heath shook his head, bewildered, and then he completely lost sight of her. He then groaned and retreated.

Bridgette was hiding behind the lockers nearby and then breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up, and then started walking on eggshells through the hallways, on the lookout for any traps set up for her or any of her friends.

A door at the end of the hall suddenly opened and a serving cart from the cafeteria loaded with molasses and feathers was sent rocketing her way. Preparing for the worst, she watched as a hidden elastic band caught the cart and sent it flying back at the two students who pushed it towards her and splattered all over them instead.

"What in the world?" Bridgette asked in confusion when Randy stepped out from the classroom next to her.

"Looks like that rubber band gag worked," Randy said. "Bridgette, are you okay?"

"Um… Yeah. How did you…?" Bridgette asked, confused.

"I overheard them talking about what they were planning on doing to you over that stupid red tag Heath gave you and so secretly set up my own trap to cause it to backfire on them" Randy told her as they took off running in a different direction together.

"Thanks Randy, but why would you wish to help me after all of those times I yelled at you?" Bridgette asked of him in confusion.

"Because of the many times you helped me when you first came here. You bailed me out of the dumpster after Luke had dumped me into it, you kept him from pulverizing me for any of the small tricks I played on Blossom, and you even helped me to get my priorities straightened out. I only wish you could have been here to do so before I sent Blossom running into Luke's arms" Randy replied once they had stopped to catch their breath inside of their homeroom.

"You've got a kind heart, Randy. Don't worry, somewhere out there is a girl just waiting for someone like you to find her." Bridgette told him as they settled down behind their desks as many of their classmates entered with very concerned looks on their faces as Luke soon followed them with Blossom on his heels and a small bruise on her shin from where she was kicked.

Finally, with Miss Keane helping and fussing at him, the student who had accidentally kicked Blossom in the shin came in limping. Heath was the last one to enter as he glared at everyone in the classroom for failing to stop Bridgette only to have Bridgette and her friends, along with Randy, sending an angry glare back at him as he sat down at his desk.

"So Randy is on OUR side this time?" Luke asked.

"If not for him, I'd be covered in molasses and feathers right now." Bridgette explained, after telling her friends everything that happened to her.

"Just what is this school coming to?" Blossom said. "We need to stop this."

"But how? Heath has money and influence over the other students." Bubbles said.

"We have our powers." Cody said.

"No chance, guys," Buttercup said. "We can't blow our cover over this."

"So what do we do?" Josh asked, as he hugged Bridgette by the shoulder in concern.

"We just get through the day and whatever happens, we'll try to intercede and help Bridgette." Ricardo said.

"That's a good idea," Luke said. "And if it comes down to it, we'll transform and beat the crap out of him."

"Or we could just have Randy set up traps to make the bullies' traps backfire on them." Bridgette said, being logical.

"You're right." Everyone else said.

* * *

Later on, the day went by very quickly with tons of jokes being pulled on Bridgette. She was walking in the hallways while erring on the side of caution when a couple of the students set up some buckets near the ceiling to drop trash on Bridgette when they pulled the strings. What they did not notice, however, was that Blossom, company, and Randy were watching them, and Randy was rewiring the mechanism to the gag to ensure that the garbage would fall on the perpetrators instead of Bridgette.

When Bridgette walked by, the pranksters pulled on the strings, but the garbage landed on themselves rather than Bridgette, and then they ran off screaming. Bridgette smiled and winked at her friends and Randy while saying, "Thanks."

"Nice work, Randy!" Ricardo said, giving Randy a high-five.

"But let's patrol around the school for any more mean gags to tinker with." Luke said, before the eight teens ran off to other parts of the school.

Bridgette was at her locker later on and some of the boys had set up a trip wire that would activate a water balloon catapult trap. Randy caught wind of this and got rid of all of the water balloons and replaced them with regular air-filled balloons.

"Why are you switching the balloons?" Bubbles asked.

"Balloons filled with regular air have less mass than balloons filled with water, so they have less inertia. Because of this, they won't travel as far, and Bridgette won't get hit, hurt, or wet." Randy said.

"Very well-said, Randy," Buttercup said. "Now let's make sure this trap backfires and FAST!"

Bridgette kicked the trip wire and the balloons went flying, but since they were made of air, they did not go too far and just landed on the floor in front of Bridgette.

As the day went on, more pranks were being tampered with and Bridgette was kept out of harm's way, although she would soon learn that Heath had a lot more up his sleeve than just ridiculous pranks.

* * *

At home, Bridgette had called up Blossom and the gang on the video chat application on her laptop.

"Thanks for looking out for me today, you guys," Bridgette said. "This is starting to get old."

"It's our pleasure, Bridgette," Josh said. "Anything to help my girl. I just hope he doesn't try anything else with you. That's the last thing I want."

"Okay, Romeo, balcony scene's over," Buttercup joked. "Now can we please get down to business? No matter how many things we report to Miss Keane of the Principal, they won't do anything about this! I mean, what are we going to do?"

"Why can't we just transform and get it over with?" Ricardo said.

"Two reasons. One: that would be blowing our cover. Two: the last thing I want is to be labeled a coward." Bridgette said.

"It's not being a coward if you're standing by your friends." Luke said.

"That's not the issue. Heath is targeting ME, and if he finds out I have superpowers, he'll just start mocking me." Bridgette said.

"But it's getting late," Bubbles said. "Let's turn in for the night and then see what we can do tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Bubbles," Cody said. "We'll see what we can do. Night, y'all!"

Everyone then hung up and went to bed for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Bridgette was walking to school when three men in black suits came up to her.

"Bridgette Hamilton?" One of them asked.

"That's me…" Bridgette said.

"We need you to come with us right away." He said, and then the other two men grabbed her by the arms.

"If you come with us cooperatively, we won't be forced to do anything that might hurt you." One of the other men said, and then they started to walk with her in their arms.

"Let me go! This is kidnapping, and my dad is a lawyer! I won't let you get away with this!" Bridgette said.

She soon was brought to a white limousine and in the back of the car was Heath, who had rolled down his window and was smirking.

'_Heath LostaCash! I should have known!' _Bridgette said.

She was then struggling to get herself out of the car and she was very scared. She tried biting one of the guards and then she was warned not to try anything else like that again.

"You had better let me out or you're SO going to get it!" Bridgette shouted in fear.

However, she soon found herself with a cloth over her mouth and then she started feeling drowsy. Her eyes started to droop, and she knew what was going on: she was drugged with Ether.

'_No! I won't fall asleep… The last thing I need is to wake up and vomit. But… What will they do to me?' _Bridgette pondered, as she lost consciousness.

Bridgette found herself lying face down upon a massage couch in her underclothes. Despite a mild sensation of nausea brought on by the ether, Bridgette turned to look at the one giving her a massage and felt relieved to see it was a young adult woman. She was well into kneading Bridgette's thigh muscle and despite her wanting to run away, Bridgette gave in to the sensation and started to relax a bit.

"Oh, so you've finally awakened; how are you feeling?" the woman inquired of her with a gentle smile.

"A little nauseous, but otherwise I'm okay. Where are we?" Bridgette asked hoping to gain a little information.

"Well, when I'm done with your body massage, I'll get you a little ginger ale to drink down before moving on to a nice foot massage" was all the therapist told her as though evading the question.

Bridgette then settled for looking around the room and soon saw a queen-size canopy bed in the middle of the room, a dresser against the right wall and a vanity against the left wall. Everything had an ornate Victorian motif, including the rug upon the floor and the ornate ceiling of the bedroom.

As her body massage came to an end, a maid entered the room with a glass of ginger ale on a silver platter, set it down, and gracefully handed the glass over to Bridgette as she sat up. She received the glass into her hand while the massage therapist wrapped a warm, thick, plush robe around her before sitting down on a stool to begin massaging Bridgette's feet while she drank down the carbonated beverage and was soon feeling much better.

After the massage was over, Bridgette just looked around, still confused as to where she was or what she was even there for.

Soon, a male hair stylist and makeup artist came in, paying no mind to Bridgette's current state, and just sat her down in a chair to start working on her hair and makeup.

'_Just where in the heck am I? More like, WHY am I here anyway, and why the heck am I being given this treatment? The fact that the therapist confirmed that I was indeed knocked out by ether rules out that I'm dreaming.' _Bridgette thought, as she watched her stylist cutting her hair. He soon got out a makeup kit and applied some foundation to Bridgette's face.

Once the face makeup was done, Bridgette was given a new outfit to wear. It was a white, strapless dress with the skirt going a few inches above the knees and the black satin sash went just below her breast.

Once Bridgette changed clothes and then put on some black high-heel shoes, she was told to wait in a room where she saw the most elegant and expensive-looking décor.

"Okay, where am I?" Bridgette said, really confused. She saw herself in the mirror, wearing the dress and shoes, her hair in waterfall curls, and wearing a light layer of face makeup. She was also wearing diamond jewelry and she was very astonished.

'_Is… Is that me?' _Bridgette thought, astonished.

* * *

Meanwhile, after not being able to see Bridgette all day as she had gone missing, everyone was at the lab, pondering where she could have gone.

Josh was frantically walking back and forth through the lab asking himself a hundred questions while Bubbles sat off to one side with Cody beside her and rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. Blossom sat by Luke who stood by her chair as he, Ken and the Professor were deep in thought as to where Bridgette could have been taken. Buttercup was sitting on Ricardo's knee, and both of them were deep in thought, too.

"Professor, isn't there some way for you to search for our compacts' signatures to find us whenever we're unable to communicate at our location?" asked Buttercup after a few minutes when Josh gave pause in his pacing to look at her.

The Professor just thumped himself in the head with the heel of his hand as he said, "Why did I think of that sooner?"

"Yes, _why didn't you think of that sooner __**and save us all of this energy worrying about Bridgette's safety?**_ And you could have spoken up sooner, Buttercup!" Josh replied angrily.

"Cut her some slack, Josh; you didn't think of it either" Luke rebuked him and Josh bowed his head ashamedly as he knew Luke was right.

The Professor then started running a few numbers in the computer and was worried when he said, "I've got a hold on her!"

"Well don't just stand there, Doc," Josh said. "Where's Bridgette? The sooner we know, the sooner we can kick the butt of whoever took her!"

"It's the new mansion that was just built on the other side of town. It's not the property of the MorBucks family." Ken said, looking at the computer.

"Heath LotsaCash!" Blossom said.

"We should've known! He kidnapped her!" Ricardo said.

"Well, what are we doing here, then? Let's go!" Josh shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was still gazing at herself in the mirror, in awe of what she was seeing.

"Is this? Is this really me?" Bridgette inquired.

"It's you, just a lot better than before." A voice said.

Bridgette froze up, and then she thought, _'Hold it…'_

She turned around and then saw Heath with his arms crossed and he was smirking.

"You're just a lot better now that all of that luxurious makeup and everything was put on you." Heath said.

'_For the love of coconut milk; I forgot all about HIM.' _Bridgette thought.

"I hope you enjoyed that massage and everything," Heath said. "You'll never guess how much it was worth."

"Try me." Bridgette said.

"Around 35 Million Dollars." Heath said.

"Woah, wait! 35 MILLION?" Bridgette said, astonished.

"The massages were around 6 Million; the makeup and hairstyling around another 13 Million; another 16 million for the dress and jewelry. All of it is 35 Million, totaled up."

"You're kidding…" Bridgette muttered. She then shook her head, getting her composure back. "Alright, why the heck did you bring me here?"

"Welcome to my house." Heath said, simply.

"YOUR HOUSE? I knew the MorBucks mansion was outrageously expensive, but this is something else!" Bridgette said.

"You like it huh?" Heath said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team transformed and was heading out to the coordinates' location: Heath's house.

"Bridgette…" Bash said, very worried about his girlfriend's safety.

"Josh, we'll find her, don't worry!" Blossom said, reassuring her friend.

"I _**KNOW**_ that we'll find her, Blossom," Bash said. "I just hope that creep LotsaCash hasn't done anything to her!"

"You're scared she's hurt?" Bubbles asked.

"DUH!" Bash shouted, really upset.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was still talking to Heath, really surprised she was in his mansion, albeit she was not too happy to be in the position she was. Bridgette kept a serious poker face on, and she then saw Heath smirk just a little bit.

"Like I said: why did you bring me here?" Bridgette demanded.

"I'm willing to give in a little with this fight," Heath said, blushing. "You just remind me so much of my big sister. The two of you have traits that are nearly identical. You're both rather stupid to go out of your own way to fight for what you think is right."

"Okay, let me get this straight: You kidnapped me, knocked me out with ether, treated me to this makeover, and practically made me skip school ALL BECAUSE I remind you of your big sis?" Bridgette said.

"Not just that alone," Heath said, as he lifted Bridgette's chin. "Although you have no social standing in the high-class world, you still managed to earn quite a reputation in the school."

"Don't be stupid," Bridgette said, as she slapped his hand away. "There's a difference between being brave and being stupid, and I was being BRAVE and SMART, not a stupid coward."

"I know," Heath said. "Which is why I will remove the red tag punishment on the condition that you will be my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Bridgette said, doing a double take.

"I will revoke the red tag if you agree to become my girlfriend." Heath said.

"EH? Are you serious? I have a boyfriend, genius! Not just a boyfriend, but I also have something that money can't buy!" Bridgette said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Heath said, intrigued.

'_Coconuts… I forgot that I can't tell him about my powers!' _Bridgette thought. "I won't say what it is, but I'll tell you this: you're either fated to get it or you're not! It's as simple is that."

"Is that all?" Heath said.

"Yes, now where's my belt?" Bridgette inquired, as she was looking around the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, landing a safe distance away, the PowerPuffs Z touched down to give the place a looking over when Bubbles was heard to utter, "This place has more security guards and suits surrounding it than the Embassy!"

"How are we going to get past all of them without tripping some kind of an alarm?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know; Bridgette was always the group tactician and she's the one we need to rescue" Buttercup added and soon all turned to notice that Blade was missing.

"Simple: the fools have the front covered, but the back of the mansion is vacant of any security." Blade soon reported to the others as he joined them.

The group then followed him to the back of the house where they found an open window and all started to quietly slip into the mansion undetected. However, none of them noticed the exposed nail in the window until Bubbles slipped in and scratched her leg, which started bleeding.

"I know it hurts, Bubbles, but let it bleed out for a moment so as to wash any debris out" Baron noted to her while trying to comfort his girl.

"We don't have time for this" Bash whined in anxiousness.

"He may be right" Blade replied as he placed his hand over Bubbles injury when they all suddenly noticed his hand start glowing and when he removed it to check his hand in confusion, they all noticed Bubbles injury was healed.

"Now there's an ability that could come in 'handy'." Buttercup joked only to be sent a wry look from her companions.

"Come on, Funny-Girl; we've still to find and rescue Bridgette" Blast reprimanded Buttercup as the group then split up and went in different directions to try to find their friend.

Blossom and Blade went one way, Baron and Bubbles another, Blast and Buttercup snuck downstairs to search one wing while Bash followed and headed off to search the remaining wing of the mansion.

"So that belt means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Heath asked.

"Yes, it is! Now where is it?" Bridgette demanded.

"Now, do be calm," Heath said. "As my soon-to-be girlfriend, you need to be rid of all traces of your former life."

'_If he can remove the fact that my parents are divorced, my little brother is still back in New Citiesville, that I was a dating violence victim, then I don't know what else I can do.' _Bridgette thought, wryly.

"So once that precious belt of yours is destroyed, then you'll be more willing to accept your new life." Heath said.

"What? As if I'll be willing to do that!" Bridgette shot back. _'Besides, is he THIS STUPID to think that destroying the belt is so easy? Impossible, if you ask me.' _

Bash, meanwhile, was running around in the hallways, looking for Bridgette.

'_That LotsaCash creep better not be trying anything with my girlfriend! If he does ONE thing to her that she won't like, then he's a fillet Minong on the grill!'_ Bash thought.

_~Fantasy~_

Heath was looking at Bridgette and looking over her body while she was fully clothed, but Bridgette was screaming, as she felt really scared.

_~End of Fantasy~_

Bash then ruffled his hair in despair and he then started flying to look for Bridgette. He was soon in the main room of the mansion, and found Bridgette's power belt under a serving dome on a cart.

"At least her power belt is intact," Bash said, as he snatched the belt from under the dome and put it back where it was. "This guy is too stupid."

Bash then took out his belt buckle and then he got a connection to everyone else.

"Bash, what's the matter?" Blade asked.

"I found Bridgette's power belt. This idiot was planning on burning it." Bash said, as he showed the belt on the screen.

"Well, that's one piece of the puzzle left, but where's Bridgette?" Baron asked.

"Don't you think I'm trying to figure that out?" Bash shouted.

"Calm down, Bash," Blast said. "We'll find her."

"No, _**I'll**_ find her!" Bash said, and then he hung up.

"Bash sounds really worried about Bridgette." Blossom said.

"It makes perfect sense; the one he loves the most is missing and he's losing his head about it." Blade said.

Bash groaned in frustration, as he then grew even more worried about Bridgette. He heard footsteps and then he hid by flying up to the ceiling and holding himself up.

Through the door came Heath, and he was dragging Bridgette with him by the wrist.

'_That… That creep!' _Bash thought, but he noticed how Bridgette looked in her new outfit. _'But Bridgette sure looks beautiful.'_

"Are you sure destroying my belt is going to make me your girlfriend? Fat chance of that happening!" Bridgette said.

"Oh, I fully intend to make you mine." Heath said, as he took the handle of the serving dome.

Bash, knowing that the time was right, fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Heath before shouting, "Bridgette, are you okay?"

"Bash!" Bridgette said, smiling, but she then scowled. "It's about time!"

"Sorry, Bridgette. The others were holding me up, sort of." Bash said.

"You know the PowerPuffs Z?" Heath demanded of Bridgette.

"Know them? You don't know the majority of it. Bash, do you have my belt?" Bridgette inquired.

"Here!" Bash said, before tossing his girlfriend the belt.

Bridgette caught it in her hand, put it on her waist, and then she transformed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

Heath looked at Bridgette in complete astonishment before finally finding his voice and saying, "You're one of them?"

"That's right, and Bash here just happens to be my boyfriend" Bridgette replied while indicating Bash who was now smiling warmly at her.

"This creep didn't hurt you, did he?" Bash asked of her as he pulled Bridgette into his arms to hug her tightly.

"No, but he was going to try to force me into becoming his date instead of yours, Bash" Bridgette replied while shooting Heath a dirty look.

Heath just smirked and said, "I admit that I did not see this one coming, but that doesn't change the fact that the red tag won't be revoked."

"Oh, can it!" Bash said, as he held Bridgette closer to him. "Do you seriously want to come face-to-face with Bridgette's katanas? Always a bad idea."

The rest of the team then barged in through the door, and then they smiled at each other, knowing Bridgette was safe.

The group then flew out of the door, and then Heath shouted, "Guards, get them!"

Once the team was outside, they were about to take off when a helicopter appeared in front of the PowerPuffs Z as they were leaving and fired a warning rocket at the lot of them.

"That was a warning shot; the next one will not miss unless Bridgette immediately returns to Master Heath and agrees to be his girlfriend." The pilot to the helicopter said.

"You think that's going to make me change my mind? Get serious!" Bridgette shouted.

"You call that a warning shot? Try this on for size...Solar Flare" Blade replied as he released a massive beam of energy from his hands that collided with the helicopter's rotor and sent it plummeting to the ground.

The pilot, a security officer, and the gunner all crawled out of the wreckage before rising up to start putting plenty of distance between them and the helicopter as Bridgette crossed her katanas and sent a spark falling into the spilled gasoline that was draining from the engine and caused it to explode.

"Get this in your head now, Heath: I call _**NO ONE **_master" Bridgette shouted down to the boy before turning and rejoining her friends to return home.

Heath then scowled as he kicked a rock and then he went back inside as the butlers then put out the fire.

"That was a close one," Blossom said. "I just hope things go well from now own…"

"Don't count the cupcakes before they're baked, girl." Bridgette said, as she was holding hands with Bash.

Bash dropped Bridgette off at her house, and they kissed before Bridgette went inside her own home. Bash was a little dizzy at first, but he regained his composure and then flew off back to his house.

* * *

It was raining quite heavily the following day and Blossom was changing out of her galoshes and slicker when she didn't see Heath enter the school, immaculately dressed, as she shook the water off and spattering him with it instead.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you standing there" Blossom said with a smile only for Heath to grab hold of her arm and pulled back one fist and slapped her across the face with the back of his fist.

"Totally unwise, Heath!" cautioned one of the other students.

"And just why is that?" Heath demanded in a growl until he heard the sound of something long, large, and metal being dragged out of a container.

"Because now I'm going to carve you up like the turkey you are!" a voice said in a deep growl and Heath turned around to see Luke, his buster sword in hand, staring at him with death in his eyes.

_'There are two students you do not wish to upset in this school'_ a familiar voice echoed through his head, _'and that girl is one of them.'_

Releasing his grasp of Blossom's arm, Heath backed away as Luke came closer to check up on Blossom; she had a busted lip and blood dripping from her nose. Heath took off running as he passed Luke and headed straight for the principal's office.

"Please, is there any way I can request a transfer?" Heath pleaded only to hear a distinct slashing from outside the window and turned to see his limousine laying in four pieces in the parking lot.

"You struck Blossom didn't you?" the principal asked of Heath as he looked on at the limo as Luke was now on his way back into the school.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask me to!" Heath begged as there was the feeling of something ominous stomping through the hall and towards the principal's office.

"I don't know, I mean, we members of the school faculty are supposed to be tolerant of your behavior in order to keep receiving funding from you parents" the principal said.

Many students began to loudly hum a death dirge as Luke got closer and closer to the principal's office.

"I think you ought to try speaking to him and begging him for forgiveness" the principal said as he guided Heath back out into the hallway.

"Please, I'm sorry; I didn't know she was your girlfriend! Please, don't kill me! I'll wash her feet for you; in fact, I'll wash all of your lady friends' feet! I'll swear to be super nice to everyone in the school from now on and even have lunch catered every day for the rest of the school year, just PLEASE, don't kill me!" Heath pleaded of Luke as he dropped to his knees.

"He isn't touching my feet" Bridgette commented in disgust.

"Same here" uttered Bubbles with Buttercup and Princess echoing the sentiment.

"You will behave from now on, and you _**WILL**_ be more chivalrous towards the ladies and your lower classmen from now on, or you _**WILL**_ be made into a smorgasbord! _**Am…I…understood?**_" Luke asked with rage in his eyes.

"Yes, clearly; you have my word on it" Heath replied as he bowed forward and began kissing Blossom's feet.

"Oh, Just one more thing" Luke then said and belted Heath in the mouth. "That was for my flower."

Luke then steered Blossom towards the infirmary where he decided to show off a new power he had learned while rescuing Bridgette and healed her injuries. The two of them then returned to class while Heath was left in the care of the school nurse. However, he kept to his word and whenever he started to step out of line, all someone needed to do was to mention Luke's name and Heath would instantly apologize for his actions and make amends.

* * *

**That went well, huh? I know, bad statement. Anyway, let's see what else is going on with the team. I know it's going to be rather difficult to keep up with eight characters, but I'll see what I can do. **

**Next time, Blossom gets a taste of her own medicine when she tries making chocolate for Luke, but other boys eat it instead and go nuts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Today we're taking a hint from "Jewelpet Tinkle" episode 45, which I do not own. All rightful owners can get credit for that episode.**

**Anyway, Blossom is making chocolates for Luke and the others tamper with her attempt by adding a love potion into the mix. It actually works, but the whole plan backfires when other boys take a bite and end up causing Blossom a lot of problems.**

**WHAT WILL THEY DO?**

* * *

_Chaos Courtesy of Chocolate!_

Blossom was in the lab's kitchen and was cooking up a storm. She was melting semi-sweet chocolate in the microwave, but when she took it out, it was close to burning. Deciding not to waste it, she put the bowl on the counter.

"Let's see; what should I use to flavor the middles for these? Aha! I'll use strawberry!" Blossom said, as she took out some strawberries. However, a few of them were brown.

_~Flashback~_

Bridgette was teaching the girls about how to handle food and avoiding cross-contamination. She also told the girls how to tell whether a piece of produce was fresh or not.

"If a strawberry has a brown spot, that's a sign that it's going to rot. You can either cut out these brown parts or throw the strawberries out altogether if there are too many that are brown or covered in mold." Bridgette said.

"So these bright red ones that are perfectly clean are good?" Bubbles asked.

"Right." Bridgette said.

_~End of Flashback~_

Blossom just took out the good ones and then threw the bad ones into the compost bin. She took off the stems and leaves, cut the berries up, and put them in the food processor. She blended them into a liquid and then added the puree to the chocolate before mixing it up.

Blossom then shoved the mixture into the refrigerator and then shut the door. She then smiled as she felt a feeling a success pulsing through her veins. However, she was a little concerned about the close-to-burned chocolate.

A few minutes later, the others came around and Bridgette noticed that Blossom was cleaning up the kitchen for something.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Hey, girls," Blossom said. "I'm just making truffles for Luke and I just put the mixtures for the centers of the truffles in the fridge."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Blossom?" Buttercup asked. "Bridgette's the culinary expert."

"Hold the phone, Buttercup!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, don't compare her to me! Not only is it mean to Blossom, but that's an insult to me!" Bridgette said.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Buttercup said.

"Anyway, it's going to take a few hours for the centers to get cold enough, so I'm going to head out to the mall to find some cute boxes to put the truffles in." Blossom said, as she took her bag and then left the lab.

"Girls, we can't let this go badly," Bubbles said. "We should do something."

"We could add a love potion to the centers of these truffles." Buttercup suggested.

"Are you saying we should tamper with the chocolates? That could throw off the whole thing!" Bridgette said. "They could turn out awful!"

"Does it really matter if the chocolates make Luke love Blossom even more?" Bubbles said.

"It won't be Luke's true feelings! Ever thought of it like that?" Bridgette said.

"Point taken, but we should still do something to help Blossom's chocolates." Buttercup said.

"Ugh, fine, but we'll need the counter spell in the event things take a turn for the worse." Bridgette said, still not liking the idea.

* * *

The girls went into the Professor's study and were looking for books about how to create chemicals that were flavorless, yet had effects on one's emotions. Bridgette found a book, titled, "Hormones Of The Heart: Love Spells and Emotion Potions".

"Here's one." Bridgette said.

Bubbles and Buttercup then met up with Bridgette at a table and then they looked over several love spells that could be put in the chocolates.

"Here's one that doesn't seem to have any flavor or chemical effects on the food it is put in and the name of the one who wants to be loved is the only person this potion will cause the victims to fall in love with." Bubbles said.

"Then we'll use this one. It says that all we need to do is make the potion, add it to the food, and then say, 'Boys, fall in love with' whoever the romantic inclinations are intended for." Buttercup said.

"I still think this isn't going to work. And even if it DID, it wouldn't be Luke's true feelings but the cheap tricks of the potion. Luckily there's an antidote here, so we should get that, too, in case this all goes haywire." Bridgette told her friends.

The girls went into the kitchen and Bridgette took out the chocolate mixture from the fridge.

"Okay, the recipe calls for 'the kiss of the beloved'. What the heck does that mean?" Buttercup said.

"Isn't it obvious? It means that Blossom's kiss is required for this." Bridgette said.

"But how are we supposed to get Blossom's kiss?" Bubbles inquired.

"Well, the book says it could be anything her mouth made contact with…" Buttercup said.

"How about that half-eaten donut over there with all of Blossom's favorite treats? That's a no-brainer." Bridgette said.

"Bridge, you're a genius!" Bubbles and Buttercup said, as they got the donut and put it into the mix.

It soon liquidized and became a translucent, white liquid. The girls were disgusted at this sudden phase and chemical change.

"Well, at least we got Blossom's kiss…" Buttercup said.

"Next, it says that we need a lock of her hair." Bridgette said.

"I remember that I saved her hair from our little makeover last week. I was planning on giving it to a charity that created wigs for cancer victims, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Bubbles said, as she got a plastic bag full of Blossom's red hair.

She put it into the mixture and then it also liquidized into a translucent, red liquid. This time, the group was not surprised.

"Now we just need… HUH? We need rose petals? Red ones?" Buttercup said.

"No surprise there," Bridgette said. "Red roses are the floral symbol of passionate love. I just remembered that Josh and I had some roses over here."

Bridgette then picked up one of the roses in the vase she and Josh had and then she took the petals off of the rose and dropped them into the mix. They once again liquidized, and then the entire potion turned pink.

"Perfect! According to this, if it works right, Luke will be in love with Blossom even more than he is now!" Buttercup said.

"That's going to be great!" Bubbles said.

"Alright, but I still can't believe we're doing this…" Bridgette said.

The girls then put the potion into the mix and then said, "Boys, fall in love with Blossom!"

The potion then flashed pink as it made contact with the chocolate and Bridgette mixed it up with a rubber spatula. She then put the chocolate back and sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when and if this whole plan backfires on us." Bridgette said, really upset.

"Lighten up, Bridgette! If anything, we're doing Blossom and Luke a favor!" Buttercup said.

"No, we're just meddling around with matters of the heart; if there's one thing you shouldn't mess around with, it's someone's emotions, even if you're just trying to help!" Bridgette said.

"I'm back!" Blossom said, speaking from outside of the kitchen.

"Crap! Quick, put everything away!" Buttercup said, as the girls scrambled to clean up their mess.

Bridgette smuggled the book into her bag and marked the page with the antidote so that they could reference it again.

Bubbles washed the dishes and kept everything cleaned up while Blossom came into the room, carrying some red Chinese food boxes with pink hearts on them. Inside the boxes were different ribbons and other craft supplies.

"Blossom, did you buy those for packing the chocolates in?" Bubbles inquired.

"I sure did," Blossom said. "Presentation is everything, right?"

"Flavor, too." Bridgette muttered.

Blossom took the chocolate out of the fridge, and then scooped them into balls and put them on parchment paper. She had no idea that the girls had tampered with it. She then took some more chocolate, this time milk chocolate, and then melted it in the microwave in thirty-second incrimants.

She was soon stirring the chocolate with a wooden spoon and then she took the chilled centers of the chocolate out, as well as some toppings, like shredded coconut, semi-sweet chocolate chunks, miniature M+M's and sprinkles.

"Um…" Bridgette said, really struggling to keep her mouth shut about the potion. "I'm just positive Luke will absolutely _**love**_ the truffles you're making him."

"Oh, I know he will!" Blossom said, her face tinting red.

Bridgette face-palmed herself, knowing what was going to happen, and that Blossom was bound for trouble.

Once the truffles were decorated and packed, Blossom decorated the boxes they were in and then she put them all in a large bag. Blossom then hugged her bag and giggled as she felt love blossoming all over the place.

Bridgette was not happy that she contributed to tinkering around with matters of the heart, and the fact that Bubbles and Buttercup had no idea what they had just done was not helping, either.

"Well, good luck giving those chocolates to Luke tomorrow," Bubbles said. "We're rooting for you!"

"Certainly!" Buttercup said. "As soon as he takes a bite, he'll be even more in love with you than before!"

"I sure hope so!" Blossom said, blissfully unaware that there was meddling in the mix.

'_Man… this whole plan reeks of meddling around.' _Bridgette thought, as she was not happy about tampering with the chocolates.

* * *

The next morning, Blossom took the chocolates out from her home refrigerator and then put them in a bag to deliver to Luke. She smiled as she imagined herself and Luke together as soon as he ate the chocolates.

_~Fantasy~_

"Luke, here are some chocolates I made all by myself." Blossom said, as she handed Luke one of the boxes.

Luke took the box, opened it, and then ate the chocolate. He smiled and then he said, "Très bien! Blossom, you not only have won my palate's approval with these chocolates, but you've won my heart all over again!"

Luke then took Blossom by the waist and then lifted her off the ground for a second before setting her down and then hugging her close.

"Luke, you just make me so happy!" Blossom said, as she saw Luke down the chocolates one by one.

_~End of Fantasy~_

Blossom started jumping up and down as she squealed, "Oh my gosh, that would be just perfect!"

"Big sis, what's gotten you all jumpy today?" Kasey asked, as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, just fantasizing." Blossom said, as she giggled and started spinning around.

"About Luke again?" Kasey inquired, smartly.

"Yes…" Blossom said, as she held her hand to her cheek, and her eyes became all bright with stars.

"But I suggest you hurry up," Kasey said. "You're going to be late if you don't."

Blossom then looked at the clock and then said, "Oh, crap! I need to get going! See you Kasey!"

Blossom then bolted out of the door to her house, not noticing that her bag had a rip in it, and it was slowly getting bigger.

"Blossom, good morning!" Buttercup said, as she saw Blossom at the front gate.

"Morning girls." Blossom said, as she tried catching her breath.

"You were almost late today! Sheesh…" Bridgette said, face-palming herself.

"So, you're giving Luke your chocolates?" Bubbles inquired.

"I sure am! I just need to find Luke, first!" Blossom said.

"Good luck." Buttercup said.

Bridgette nodded alongside Bubbles, but Bridgette still had a bad feeling about the chocolates they tampered with.

Blossom went into the girls' homeroom; not knowing a box of her chocolates fell out in front of a random boy's locker.

Blossom soon saw Luke at his desk, and noticing her, Luke waved at Blossom, who waved back while smiling blissfully.

The other girls were off to the side, and while Bubbles and Buttercup were excited to see Blossom and Luke even more in love with each other than before, Bridgette was still concerned that their plan to help Blossom would end up backfiring on them. She took out her book bag and opened it a crack to see the book they had borrowed from the Professor's study.

'_If it comes down to it, I'll use this book to create the antidote and stop all of this nonsense.' _Bridgette thought.

Blossom, meanwhile, was searching through her bag to find a box of the tainted chocolates, only to find the bag was completely empty.

"Wait, what?" Blossom said, as she was rummaging through the bag. She then started shaking it and saw a hole in the bottom of the bag. "No! The bag ripped and all the chocolate fell out! How did this happen?"

"EH?" Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridgette said, simultaneously.

Blossom then remembered how she was in a panic on the way to school. She then realized that the bag must have ripped on the way there and she dropped the chocolates all over the school without realizing it.

_~Flashback~_

"But I suggest you hurry up," Kasey said. "You're going to be late if you don't."

Blossom then looked at the clock and then said, "Oh, crap! I need to get going! See you Kasey!"

Blossom then bolted out of the door to her house, not noticing that her bag had a rip in it, and it was slowly getting bigger.

_~Flashback Over~_

"What am I going to do? Without the chocolate, I can't give Luke anything I made for him." Blossom said.

"Now what are we going to do? If someone else eats those chocolates…" Bridgette said, getting really upset.

"Uh, oh…" Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Right," Bridgette said. "_**BIG**_ uh-oh! If some other boy eats that chocolate, then they're going to go nuts for Blossom, and Luke is NOT going to be happy!"

"We shouldn't have done this…" Bubbles said.

_**"****NOW YOU REALIZE IT!**_" Bridgette said, really angry.

Blossom, in a state of panic, ran out of the classroom, causing Luke to be confused, and then Bridgette followed after her.

Blossom ran to her locker, and then said aloud, "Maybe I put my chocolates in my locker and forgot about it."

However, when she opened her locker, she was then showered with love letters and she found herself buried by them.

She climbed out from the pile and then started putting them in a giant bag. Blossom kept cleaning out her locker and she was very confused.

"What is this all about? Did I go to Bubbles' locker by mistake?" Blossom inquired.

Bridgette and the others were watching Blossom from behind the door and then Bridgette said, "Nope; that's Blossom's locker alright."

Blossom closed her locker, and then an older boy came up to her by putting his hand against the locker and leaning on it. His irises had hearts in them and he was sparkling.

"You… You're Blossom, right?" He asked.

"Um, yes…" Blossom asked.

"I knew it," He said. "Because your aura shines in the sunlight."

"My aura shines in the sunlight?" Blossom asked, freaked out.

"Shall we hang out together?" The boy asked.

Blossom screamed in fright, and then another boy behind her asked, "You're Blossom, right?"

"Um, yes?" Blossom asked, turning her attention to the other boy.

"You're so cute," He said. "You're just my ideal girl."

"Your ideal girl?" Blossom asked, getting even more shocked.

"Blossom! I love you!" Three other boy said, as they approached her.

"What the?" Blossom said.

"Blossom is mine!" The first boy said.

"No, she's mine!" The second boy said.

"Who are you guys anyway? I've been in the same classes as Blossom for years! So I'm obviously her boyfriend." The fifth boy said, as he hugged Blossom by the shoulder.

Blossom pulled away and said, "Hold it! You can't just say that!"

"That's right!" The first boy said, as he gently pushed Blossom out of the scene. "I was the one who got her chocolate!"

"I was the one who got it!" The second boy said.

"It tasted so good, I ate all of them in one fell swoop!" The third boy said.

"That's a crime! Eating all of her chocolate at once! You need to eat them one at a time, all at different parts of the day!" The fourth boy said.

"Yes! You need to savor them!" The second boy said.

"It was so delectable… The chocolate filled with Blossom's feelings." The first boy said.

All five boys then blushed and had anime hearts flying over their heads in agreement.

"They ate them… The chocolates with the love potion in them." Buttercup said, as blue lines came down her face.

"I KNEW this would happen!" Bridgette said, angry with her friends.

"Um… What chocolate are you guys talking about?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, Blossom, you're such a shy flower," The first boy said. "Dropping the chocolate in front of my locker without saying a word… While you were running to class."

"Running to class?" Blossom asked.

"Yes! Just like a shy Cinderella, she dropped those chocolates and kept running." The fifth boy said.

All the boys nodded and another heart left their heads.

'_I only dropped those because of that stupid hole in my bag.' _Blossom thought, distraught. "I'm sorry, I actually _did _drop those, but it was all an accident."

"An accident?" All five boys said.

However, their eyes turned into anime hearts while their cheeks tinted red and then the first boy said, "Then it has to be fate! True love born from a lost package of chocolate!"

Blossom then started freaking out and then shouting, "LOVE?"

The boys put their hands out as their heart-eyes and blushing faces started approaching.

"It's alright, just say that you love me, too." The second boy said.

"You're all that's on my mind, Blossom." The fifth boy said.

"I love you!" The third boy said.

"Blossom!" The fourth boy said, as all five boys started chasing Blossom.

"What's going on?" Blossom shouted, as she started running through the hallways.

"Blossom! Wait~!" The boys shouted, as they chased after her.

"No way! No~!" Blossom hollered, as she ran straight by her classroom, catching Luke's eyes.

"What's that about?" Luke inquired.

Bridgette, Buttercup, and Bubbles then peeked their heads out from another classroom and then Bridgette said, "Blossom, over here!"

"Perfect timing!" Blossom shouted, as she dove into the classroom, losing her pursuers.

Bridgette saw the boys run right past their hiding spot, and then she turned back to her friends while they were all kneeling on the floor to stay out of sight.

"Good, they didn't notice." Bridgette said.

"What on earth is happening?" Blossom demanded.

"Blossom, we're sorry." Bubbles said.

"What are you sorry for?" Blossom asked.

"The girls here thought it would be a good idea to add a love potion to your chocolates so that Luke would fall in love with you even more." Bridgette said, as she pointed her thumb at her friends.

"You tampered with my chocolates?" Blossom asked Bridgette, upset.

"Don't blame me; it was Bubbles and Buttercup's idea!" Bridgette said.

"So that's why I'm suddenly so popular with the boys…" Blossom said. "I knew something was off."

"We thought it would make you happy if Luke loved you even more than he did now, but…" Buttercup said.

"But we didn't know this would happen." Bubbles completed.

"News flash: I knew the whole time this would happen. So I was smart and I took the book where we found the recipe for that potion so that we could reverse this whole thing." Bridgette said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Buttercup said.

"I wanted to make sure you two learned the hard way to never mess with matters of the heart, even if you just want to help." Bridgette said, as she waved the book around.

"She's right," Blossom said. "You really shouldn't meddle with other's relationships!"

"That's what I told these two, but they didn't listen." Bridgette said.

"Anyway, that's not important right now," Bubbles said. "Blossom, try to hang in there for a while and we'll find the ingredients to make the antidote. But if it comes down to it, transform and flee, okay?"

"Fine," Blossom said. "For now I'll stay in here."

"No time to waste, girls," Buttercup said. "Let's go."

Bridgette peeked out from the classroom, and saw that all was clear. She signaled for Bubbles and Buttercup to follow her. They started for the chemistry lab, only for Bridgette to stop in her tracks and the others skid to a halt.

"Bridgette, what's the matter?" Bubbles asked.

"Luke's coming." Bridgette said.

"Uh-oh!" Buttercup said.

Luke soon made it towards the girls and inquired, "Have any of you three seen Blossom?"

'_We have to tell him! If he doesn't know, he won't be able to help.' _Bridgette thought. "Luke, we need to tell you that…"

Buttercup, fearing that Bridgette was about to tell Luke about what they did, covered Bridgette's mouth with her hand and said, "Blossom needs your help, but we can't find her anywhere in the school!"

"Right, right!" Bubbles said, playing along.

"I'll go find her! You girls search this area of the school!" Luke said, as he then bolted away from whence he came.

Bridgette then pried Buttercup's hand off of her mouth and demanded, "Why did you lie to Luke like that? He could of helped hold those boys off! His temper would have scared them!"

"That's just it: his temper," Buttercup said. "Don't you remember about what happened when Princess tried stealing Luke from Blossom?"

_~Flashback~_

Princess, enraged by the song number, then took out her cell phone, and called up her maids before shouting into the phone, "_**COME AND TAKE BLOSSOM AWAY TO THE MANSION AND LOCK HER UP IN A ROOM SOMEWHERE, AND DON'T LET HER OUT UNTIL I SAY SO!**_"

"What?" Josh, Luke, Bridgette, and Blossom shouted, in shock.

Maids suddenly showed up, grabbed Blossom from underneath her arms, threw her into the trunk of the limo, and drove off.

_**"BLOSSOM, NO!"**_ Luke shouted, his temper starting to boil.

"Hahahaha! Well, now that Blossom is out of the way, you're finally mine and mine alone, Luke!" Princess said, but she was shocked when she was slapped on the cheek and fell on the floor in front of Luke. His black eyes were darkened with hate and bloodlust in his eyes.

_"You're just as bad as the nurses at the hospital! You can make yourself look as nice as you can on the outside, __**but you still can't hide the ugliness that dwells on the inside!"**_ Luke shouted right into Princess's face.

"He's got that right." Bridgette said, sweat dropping.

"W-What are you talking about?" Princess asked in confusion though now pulling back from Luke in fear of his anger.

_"Those lousy, wretched women who took my sister from me only to condemn her to a slow, painful death"_ Luke said as he dropped to his knees and punched the floor with his fist.

_'Oh no, if this goes too far, Luke's going to completely lose it' _Bridgette thought to herself in concern. "Excuse me, Josh, but I've got to stop those maids from dragging Blossom away."

Josh remained quiet as he listened and watched as Luke's muscles began tensing up as the rage was building within him.

A voice from out of nowhere then said, _'When his temper reaches beyond the boiling point, Luke's chivalrous, kind, and sweet self vanishes, and his inner black samurai awakens.'_

_"I promise you, if they harm my precious flower… __**I will take it out on you"**_ Luke growled at Princess so that she was now trying to hide as best she could in a corner of the hallway.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Bridgette said. "There's no telling how far he can take it."

All three girls then shivered with fear and then they all took off for the chemistry lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was shivering a little bit and then she realized something: time for the bathroom. She stood up, opened the door to her hiding place, and saw that the coast was clear.

"Good," She said. "Now to get to the bathroom."

Blossom then fled into the bathroom and ran into a stall.

Back with the girls, who were in the chemistry lab, Bridgette took out the book she had from the Professor's lab and then she opened it to the marked page and saw the counter-spell for the potion they made.

Looking over the recipe, Bridgette told her comrades, "Okay, we'll need to transform and fly around town to get some of these ingredients. According to this, we're going to need some rare dragon fruit juice, some tomato puree, and a little bit of hydrogen peroxide."

"Sounds like a skunk-stink cure." Buttercup said.

"The tomato puree and hydrogen peroxide are components of that, but the dragon fruit juice is a completely different story," Bubbles said. "Let's get to work."

"Right," Bridgette said. "Buttercup, I'll need you to go and find the tomato puree at the supermarket; Bubbles, you'll go with Buttercup to get the hydrogen peroxide from there, too."

"But what about you?" Buttercup said.

"I'll head to the fruit stand and get the dragon fruits. The recipe says we'll need a few tablespoons of the stuff." Bridgette said.

"Got it!" The girls said.

The trio then fled up to the rooftop and got their compacts out.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"Okay, girls, remember what we have to do: we're going to split up for the time being, but we'll meet back here as fast as we can. I just hope Luke doesn't catch on to us…" Bridgette said, and then the trio went to their separate destinations.

Meanwhile, Blossom had left the girls room and she was feeling refreshed.

"What a relief. Now I can get to... ACK!" Blossom said, but she was interrupted by nearly running into the five boys who were under the potion's effects.

"Blossom, where did you go?" The first boy asked. "We've been searching for our four-leaf clover for ages."

"Four-leaf clover? You're thinking I'm some plant, now?" Blossom asked, clearly upset.

"Not just any plant," The second boy said. "But a very rare one that only grows every once in a lifetime!"

"Um… That's flattering… But I…" Blossom said, as she then started backing up.

"Blossom, please let us be at your command!" The third boy said.

"I love you!" The fifth boy said.

"AHHH!" Blossom shouted, as she started running away again.

The boys then chased after her and kept shouting her name, as they wanted to win her over. They chased Blossom all throughout the school when she finally ducked back into the girls' bathroom, knowing full well that they would dare not chase her in there.

"Please, girls! Please get the antidote really soon!" Blossom said, as she started to cower in the stall she was hiding in.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were running around the supermarket and trying to find the right ingredients for the antidote.

"I can't find any hydrogen peroxide anywhere!" Bubbles said, as she found Buttercup in the canned goods aisle.

"Did you try the housekeeping aisle?" Buttercup asked, as she got a can of tomato puree.

"Oops." Bubbles said.

Buttercup face-palmed herself and then the girls flew off to the housekeeping section. They ran around through the aisle and soon saw a bottle of the hydrogen peroxide.

"Perfect!" Buttercup said.

They made it to the register and paid for their goods, and then they flew off from the supermarket and back to the school.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was at the fruit stand, and was looking around at the fruit selection.

"May I help you?" The stand owner said, really annoyed with Bridgette's presence.

"Yes, you may: I need dragon fruits, and LOTS of them." Bridgette said.

"These pink fruits here with the spiky skin? Sure, take them for three dollars and thirteen cents per pound." The fruit stand owner said.

"How about six dollars and twenty-three instead? I'll take two pounds of the fruits. I need the juices of them, and PRONTO!" Bridgette said, as she handed the fruit monger the money.

She received a basket filled with the required fruits and then she flew off in appreciation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was still walking around the school, looking for Blossom.

"Blossom, where are you?" Luke asked. He walked right past the bathroom, and he did not see that Blossom was peeking out from the door and crying from fear.

As soon as Luke was out of sight, Blossom fled the room and then she tried to get to her classroom, but the boys kept on tailing her. Luke was running from the cafeteria to the laboratory, and everywhere in between, except the girls' bathrooms and locker rooms for the obvious reasons.

"Where could Blossom be?" Luke said. "The girls said she needs help, but what does she need help with? Is she trapped somewhere?"

He then saw the five boys who were infatuated with Blossom and overheard their conversation.

"Sure, dropping those chocolates was an accident on her part, but it has to be fate that _we_ ate them!" The first boy said.

'_Wait… Blossom had chocolates? They say she dropped them… Now I get it! She meant to give ME those chocolates, but she unknowingly dropped them in front of other boys' lockers and after eating them, they went crazy for her!' _Luke thought, piecing the situation together.

Meanwhile, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridgette met back up with each other in the school laboratory and then they started creating the antidote.

Bridgette started to juice the dragon fruits and poured the juices into the bowl. Buttercup used a can opener to get the pureed tomatoes out and added it to the fruit juice. Bubbles took the necessary safety precautions in the lab: goggles, an apron, gloves, etc. She opened the bottle of the peroxide and added it to the mix. The girls then mixed it together and then it flashed pink before the light resided.

"Good. The antidote is finished. Now all we need to go is make sure the boys are exposed to it." Bridgette said.

"But how?" Bubbles inquired.

"The book says that the boys don't need to _drink _the stuff. They just need to be exposed to it as if you were smelling a flower or something…" Buttercup said.

"Good thing I brought an empty perfume bottle to use. We'll just spray it on the boys, shout, 'Boys, forget everything and go back to normal', and then everything should be just fine. I just hope Luke hasn't found out any of this." Bridgette said, as she took out a perfume bottle, poured the mix into it, and closed it.

* * *

Blossom was running all the way to the rooftop of the school while the five boys were blindly running after her.

Luke was following the boys in an attempt to save Blossom from her attackers and then he soon found himself chasing them onto the roof.

Blossom was holding the door and barricading herself on the roof while hoping for her friends to get the antidote to her.

"Blossom!" Bridgette shouted, from above.

"Girls! It's about time you got here!" Blossom complained, as her friends landed.

"Sorry," Buttercup said. "Take this bottle of perfume, and once the boys come in, spray em!"

Bubbles handed Blossom the bottle and then the girls were about to take down the barricade.

"On three, okay?" Bridgette said.

"One!" Blossom said.

"Two!" Bubbles said.

"Three!" Buttercup said.

"OPEN!" All four girls said, and then they took down the barricade.

The lovestruck boys then charged after Blossom and then Blossom dosed them with a heavy spritz of the antidote while shouting, "Boys, forget everything and turn back to normal!"

Blossom then ducked behind a pillar and the girls were flying overhead as the hearts in the boys eyes disappeared and then they all stood around, confused.

"Why are we up here?" The first boy asked.

"Who knows? Let's just go." The fifth boy said, as they all left the rooftop.

Luke then ran on to the roof and then shouted, "Blossom!"

Blossom came out from her hiding place and hugged Luke.

"Luke! You're here!" Blossom said.

"So this is what was going on…" Luke said. "The girls said that you were in trouble."

"Well, I guess that wasn't a _**complete lie**_, now was it?" Bridgette said to Bubbles and Buttercup.

"What was going on?" Luke asked as he kept hugging Blossom.

"Bubbles and Buttercup here thought about playing cupid by adding a love potion to the chocolates that Blossom worked hard to make for you. I didn't want to go with it, but they talked me into going along with their little plan. So, I stayed smart and brought the book with me." Bridgette explained.

"Bridgette, you were just as guilty as the rest of us!" Buttercup objected.

"But who was the one who foresaw all of this chaos?" Bridgette said.

"You were…" Bubbles said.

"Why didn't you three tell me?" Luke demanded, really angry.

"Right, like we would want to get you angry," Buttercup said. "You nearly went ballistic on Princess one time!"

"Guilty as charged." Luke said.

"But we deserve any punishment you give." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette…" Bubbles said.

"Like you said: I'm just as guilty of this." Bridgette said.

"But you were the one who helped us turn this situation around." Buttercup told her.

"Be that as it may, I also played a role in creating this nonsense to begin with." Bridgette said.

"That's very mature of you, Bridgette, and we will discuss the consequences later at the lab" Luke commented as he wrapped his arm around Blossom's shoulder to guide her back to class.

"You don't think he'll spank us, do you?" Bubbles asked quietly while walking back to class.

"If we're lucky, that's ALL he'll do" Buttercup returned in equal concern.

"We deserve it if he does, though I really do hope he has something less personal in mind" Bridgette added with a sigh as they all sat down behind their desks.

* * *

Later at the lab, Bridgette and the others were serving their punishment: remaking the chocolates that Blossom had made, and making a chocolate cake for Blossom as a way of apologizing.

Bridgette was in charge of making and decorating the cake while she would switch back and forth to help Bubbles and Buttercup with the chocolates.

The cake was in the oven and Bridgette was using the electric stand mixer to make the chocolate frosting.

"I can't believe that I have to be stuck cooking and baking today! I can't wait much longer for this chocolate to melt!" Buttercup said, as she reached for the heat dial.

"Buttercup, don't even _think_ about putting the heat on high; you should NEVER boil water when trying to melt chocolate, or the chocolate will seize if even the tiniest drop of water gets in it." Bridgette said.

Buttercup pulled her hand away from the dial and then went back to stirring the chocolate.

"Well, this is a better punishment than whatever Luke would have put us through." Bubbles said, as she was using the food processor to puree the strawberries.

Bridgette leveled off the cooled chocolate cake and then after stacking them with frosting and crumb-coating it, she put it in the refrigerator to cool.

Buttercup struggled to mix the strawberry puree into the chocolate, and Bubbles had to intervene by mixing it herself.

After frosting the cake and decorating the chocolates, the girls presented the chocolates and cake to Luke and Blossom.

"Please forgive us!" Buttercup said.

"Bridgette is off the hook because she had the initiative to stop this and foresaw this happening," Luke said. "But as for Bubbles and Buttercup, you two have to watch us eat the chocolates and cake!"

"AW!" Bubbles and Buttercup complained.

Luke and Blossom were sharing the cake and chocolates, while enjoying each other's company, and there was no love potion in the chocolates.

Bridgette was cleaning up the kitchen since Buttercup did not want to, and Bubbles was helping Bridgette with the sanitation of the kitchen.

"Great work with the cake, Bridgette," Bubbles said. "I hope you go into professional baking and decorating."

"Yeah, but being one of the PowerPuff Girls Z, that might be hard." Bridgette said, with a giggle.

The girls then started laughing together as Blossom and Luke started eating the chocolates together.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! It took me a while to get this chapter done, I know, and I'm doing what I can. Please forgive my tardiness. But shall we move on? There's more to this story than what meets the eye.**

**Next time, Bridgette gets a pleasant surprise when her younger brother comes to visit, but how will this sit with Josh?**


	18. Chapter 18

**There's trouble afoot when Bridgette's little brother comes to visit, but it turns into a huge misunderstanding between Josh and Bridgette, causing him to get dumped! What will happen now that Josh is heartbroken and Bridgette is not even talking to him?**

* * *

_One Brother Of A Break-Up!_

Bridgette was at her house one morning, and she was eating her breakfast when her father placed an open letter in front of her. Bridgette took the letter out of the envelope, read it over, and then she smiled with her mouth open and she squealed with joy.

"I can't believe it!" Bridgette cried, as she then hugged her dad.

"Good news, I take it?" Melvin said.

"Great news! I can't believe I can finally see him again! It seems like forever since I last saw him!" Bridgette squealed, as she then ran up the stairs to get dressed for school.

Meanwhile, a plane from New Citiesville had just flown in, and then from the gate, out came a boy with dark magenta eyes, short, dark-brown hair, and was a few inches shorter than Bridgette.

"I'll be able to see you again, Big Sis." He said.

Bridgette, who was in the classroom, was smiling up into the clouds and blushing.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Bridgette," Blossom said. "Care to tell what's going on?"

"My brother is coming to visit! I haven't seen him in what seems like forever!" Bridgette said, as she started giggling.

"It must be great, getting to see him again," Bubbles said. "I don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know what it's like."

Josh came into the classroom and started overhearing the girls' conversation.

"I know! Jacob and I were so close, but when Dad and I moved here, I haven't been able to see him." Bridgette said.

'_Jacob? Who's Jacob?' _Josh thought.

Bridgette, seeing Josh, got up from her seat and then ran over to hug Josh while kissing his cheek.

Josh felt pure bliss in this position and then Bridgette said, "I can't wait to introduce you to Jacob!"

Josh then went pure white and then he went to stone before crumbling. Bridgette did not seem to notice this and just walked back to her seat.

As the girls were studying, Bridgette kept talking about her brother, without paying much attention to Josh.

Josh, meanwhile, was getting rather jealous of this 'Jacob' person and was getting worried that Bridgette had fallen for another boy. He shook of this feeling for a second.

'_There's no way Bridgette would fall in love with another boy… Not after whatever she was put through the last time. I just wish I knew who this 'Jacob' boy IS. Then I probably wouldn't be acting like this.' _Josh thought, as he saw the love of his life fawning over some boy he did not even know.

"He's supposed to be at the house today as soon as school is over, so I can't hang out with you today. Please forgive me!" Bridgette said.

"Don't worry about it." Blossom said.

"Go and play catch-up with Jacob. It's only natural that you see how he's doing." Buttercup said.

"Thank you!" Bridgette said, as she packed her book bag, and then left school for the day.

"Hold on! We want to meet him!" Blossom said.

"Sure thing, come along!" Bridgette said.

The other three girls then headed off to see Bridgette and meet her brother, while Josh was still seething with jealousy.

"This Jacob person… Who is he?" Josh said, and then after grabbing his bag, he ran off after Bridgette.

Bridgette and her friends were walking along the path to her house and then Buttercup asked, "Judging by your demeanor right now, you and Jacob were really close."

"We were each other's only emotional support while our parents were fighting." Bridgette said.

"What about that former boyfriend of yours?" Bubbles asked.

"Didn't I tell you earlier not to bring that up? But to answer your question, he only made things worse. In other words, he did more harm than good during those rough times." Bridgette said.

"Exactly how close were you two?" Blossom inquired.

Music then came up in the background, and Buttercup asked, "What's that music?"

"I think Bridgette's going to sing." Bubbles said.

"It figures." Blossom said.

_Song Number: B.B.B.F.F. from 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' Season 2, episode 25, 'A Canterlot Wedding'_

Bridgette was walking along the sidewalk and looking up into the sky.

"_When I was just a tyke, my parents would always fight, so I always felt like I was alone and sad." _

Bridgette was up in her bedroom and video chatting with some of her friends on her laptop. However, all of the girls just abruptly de-friend her and then Bridgette shut off the computer. She also had a black eye and a few bruises on her cheek.

"_My friends abandoned me, and my ex mistreated me. My life was bleak, dark, and bad."_

A younger boy then came into the room with a small smile on his face and was carrying a teddy bear with him. Bridgette smiled and then hugged him happily.

"_But there was one boy who was by my side. He would always bring my day sunshine! My little brother best friend forever! Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together!"_

Bridgette and Jacob then started flying a kite outside together.

"_I taught him how to fly a kite! (Best friend forever)"_

Jacob barged into Bridgette room and hugged her when they started hearing adult voices coming from downstairs.

"_He relied on me whenever our parents would fight (We did everything together)" _

Bridgette was baking a cake for Jacob and had a magazine on the bakery industry. Jacob had a magazine on naval piloting.

However, they were waving to each other as Bridgette and her dad drove away in the moving truck to New Townsville.

"_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams. I miss him more than I realized it seems..."_

Transparent heads of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then came up around Bridgette and started singing.

"_Your little brother, best friend forever! Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together!"_

Bridgette looked up to the sky to see a cloud formation of her brother and then she started to cry.

"_And though he's oh so far away, I hoped that he would stay… My little brother best friend forever… Forever..."_

Bridgette then started shedding tears again.

_End of Song Number_

Bridgette kept shedding tears as she replayed the memories of her separation from her brother in her mind.

The girls looked at their friend in concern.

"Well you had better turn those tears of sadness into tears of joy or your little brother is going to think you're not happy to see him" noted a familiar voice and the girls turned to notice Luke walking up and set a hand upon Bridgette's shoulder with an encouraging smile.

"You're right, Luke" Bridgette said as she gave both fists a power pump to brighten herself up and she was soon smiling once again.

"I wish I could stay to meet him myself, but I've got to get home to finish some maintenance on my motorcycle" Luke then said, pausing to kiss Blossom on the cheek, before waving and taking off for his own home.

"Come on, Bridgette, I want to meet your little brother" Bubbles said with a smile and soon the girls were walking on towards Bridgette's home once more.

Unknown to them, Josh was hiding, just out of earshot, and he could barely make out what the girls were saying.

'_Just who the heck is this 'Jacob'? If he's another suitor to Bridgette, then I'm going to give him what for!' _Josh thought.

The girls then entered the house and Bridgette put her shoes where they belonged. The other girls did the same and then they heard fast-paced footsteps coming towards them.

The boy from the airport came out from the shadows and then shouted, "Big Sis Bridgette, you're home!"

He then leaped onto Bridgette and hugged her as Bridgette hugged back while crying tears of joy.

"Jacob!" Bridgette said, as she hugged Jacob and started sniveling happily.

Jacob then noticed Blossom and the others behind his sister, and then said, "Big Sis, who are those three behind you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Bridgette said, as she broke the hug. "The red-head with the ribbon is Blossom, the pigtailed blond is Bubbles, and the purple-haired tomboy with the hat is Buttercup. They're all the first friends I've made since I moved here."

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob." Blossom said.

"I was certainly looking forward to meeting you." Bubbles said, bowing.

"Hey, Jacob! I know what it's like having a younger brother, but from what Bridgette told me, you two were attached to the hip." Buttercup said, tipping her hat.

"It's nice to meet you three, too. So, Bridgette, it seems you were finally able to open up after what _he_ did to you?" Jacob said.

"Don't remind me, but yes." Bridgette said.

"That's great! I'm sure at this point you've gotten yourself a better boyfriend." Jacob said.

Bridgette went red and said, "I certainly have."

"As do we." The other girls said.

"Hey, I have a lot of cash with me," Blossom said. "Who wants donuts?"

"WE DO!" The other four shouted, and then they all left the house and off to the donut shops.

Josh was watching them from his hiding spot and saw how happy Bridgette was with this new boy he had never met before. Although Josh noted the resemblance between Jacob and Bridgette, he was still suspicious.

Following after the others, they all soon arrived at the park where the doughnut hole stand was to be found and quickly made their purchase.

"Wow, these have to be the second best doughnut holes I've ever tasted" Jacob said.

"Really, so who makes the all time best ones you've ever eaten?" Buttercup inquired.

"Bridgette; she used honey instead of sugar to sweeten the doughnut holes she once made when we were still living together" Jacob answered with a smile to his big sister as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

_'I don't know who this guy is, but if he thinks sweet talking my Bridgette so as to hurt her is going to work, he has another thing coming'_ Josh silently vowed while gritting his teeth and clenching one fist. _'And what the hell did he mean by 'living together'? I guess I'll find out later.' _

Soon Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked up at the clock in the park and excused themselves to return home for the evening.

"I think we should be getting home ourselves, Bridgette" Jacob said as he held his hand out to her and together they began walking back home.

Josh once again followed them and watched as they entered the house laughing and giggling together as they kicked off their shoes in the entryway before closing the front door.

"Enjoy your time with Bridgette while you can, Jacob, because the second you even try to seduce or hurt her and I'm going to be there to beat you into a bloody pulp" Josh vowed as he turned and also left for home.

"Hey, Big Sis," Jacob said, as they entered the kitchen. "Why don't YOU cook dinner tonight? It will be great to taste your cooking again after so long."

"Great idea!" Bridgette said. "What would you like?"

Jacob then had an anime thought bubble come up over his head, and he imagined his sister making chicken tempura. He then recognized her steamed vegetables and steamed rice.

"Your chicken tempura with steamed veggies and rice!" Jacob said.

"You got it!" Bridgette said, as she then got right to work.

She took out cake flour, and many other ingredients, which included prepared chicken pieces and the oil.

As soon as the oil was ready for frying, Bridgette made the batter and started frying the chicken. She also had some rice steaming in a rice cooker and broccoli steaming in a steamer basket.

She then presented the dinner on the plates: three pieces of the chicken tempura and a heaping pile of rice and broccoli. Jacob, Melvin, and Bridgette were then at the dinner table, eating, and they were enjoying Bridgette's tempura and steamed foodstuffs.

The next morning, Josh was walking in the park, dwelling over everything, and he soon took to hiding again when he saw Bridgette with Jacob and walking in the park. Josh held up a clenched fist and he started seething again. He was just out of earshot and then he was listening in on the conversation. Josh was having trouble making out what they were saying, but he knew it was all pink and sunshine with Jacob and Bridgette.

"Big Sis, I really wish Dad could get custody over me so I could live here with you. Mom's been anything but sweet since she and Dad made the split." Jacob said.

"I know," Bridgette said. "What I wouldn't give to know if Mom is happy that I'm gone or not."

"She thinks that you're losing your mind since you've started up with swords." Jacob said.

"I guess that means 'no', then." Bridgette said, crossing her arms and a vein popping.

"It would make me really happy to know who your new boyfriend is." Jacob said, changing the subject.

"Oh… Well, his name is Josh. Professor Hector Jones, that famed archaeologist, is his father, and Josh has been so good to me since we started going out." Bridgette said, blushing.

"Knowing you, you had a hard time opening up at first." Jacob said.

"I sure did." Bridgette said.

Josh was silently sneezing, as he then knew that Bridgette and Jacob were talking about him.

Their stomachs soon started growling, and in the park, there was an ice cream stand.

"Big Sis, how about some ice cream?" Jacob said.

"Certainly," Bridgette said. "What would you like?"

"I'll take a strawberry-chocolate swirl with rainbow sprinkles." Jacob said.

"You got it!" Bridgette said, as she ran off to the ice cream stand.

'_Good, now he's alone. Now to stop him from hurting my girl!' _Josh thought.

He cracked his knuckles and then he approached Jacob from his hiding spot.

"Hey!" Josh said, getting Jacob's attention.

"Oh, hello. You must be Josh Jones, Bridgette's boyfriend, right?" Jacob said, smiling.

"That's right," Josh said, as he cracked his knuckles again. "And what's it to you?"

Jacob was a little startled by this attitude, but he kept on a brave face while he said, "She's told me a lot about you. From what she's said, you seem like a nice guy. Not like her last boyfriend."

Josh seemed to be unfazed by this and did not care while he kept approaching. He then grabbed Jacob by the shirt collar and said, "Just because you're close to me girl right now doesn't mean you can be a cobra and harm her once she's trusted you!"

"Woah, back it up! You would think I'd hurt Bridgette? She's a swordswoman, man; I'd sooner become human sushi then try to do anything to her." Jacob said.

"Don't you _**DARE**_ try getting close to Bridgette if you intend on harming her! She's been through that once, and I've sworn on my life I won't let it happen again." Josh said.

"I see your intentions are good, Josh," Jacob said. "I'm relieved Bridgette has found someone who really cares about her."

Josh was not convinced; he held up a fist, about to punch Jacob when he heard, "Jacob!"

Josh and Jacob turned around to see Bridgette, who was in utter shock, and then she dropped both ice cream treats. She started tearing up, and then ran over to the two boys while forcing Josh's hand off of Jacob, and then comforting her brother.

"Bridgette, this guy was trying to hurt you, I just know it! He knows so much about you that it's scary! I don't know who this new beau of yours is, but I hope he was anything but cruel to you!" Josh said, trying to convince Bridgette of his intentions.

Bridgette looked at Josh with anger in her face and tears in her eyes as she shouted, _**"What the heck do you mean 'new beau'? Did it ever occur to you that Jacob is really my 'little bro'?"**_

Josh then felt really stupid as he then muttered, "Wh… 'Little bro'…? You mean this dude is your brother?"

"_**Of course he is, you blockhead! Didn't you see the family resemblance, you thick-headed moron?"**_ Bridgette shouted.

"Um, yes…" Josh said, sweat dropping.

"Calm down, Big Sis! His intentions were that of keeping you safe." Jacob said.

Bridgette seemed to care not about what happened or about what Jacob said, and then she hollered to Josh, _**"Josh Jones, you nearly beat up my brother, and for that, I can never forgive you! As of now… WE'RE OFFICIALLY OVER!"**_

Josh felt like he was shot in the heart and then he fell to his knees with no shine in his eyes as he saw Bridgette walking off with Jacob back to her house.

Josh started tearing up, and then he started crying a river as he realized that he had lost his first love and his first girlfriend. He then walked away to the lab in a heartbroken state and was still crying as he felt like his stomach was in several knots and his heart had suddenly stopped.

At the lab, Josh was lying facedown on the sofa and was crying into a pillow as his depressed aura was taking up the room.

The other boys saw Josh in his heartbroken state and were getting freaked out.

"Say, what's up with Josh?" Ricardo asked.

"Who knows? But judging by his tears, it's got Bridgette written all over it." Luke said.

Nodding their heads in agreement with Luke's statement, they all walked over towards Josh and Cody asked, "Did something happen between you and Bridgette?"

Josh feebly looked up and nodded his head before returning to cry into the pillow.

"Did she find a new boyfriend or something?" Ricardo asked but Josh made no reply.

"Don't tell me; let me guess. You saw her with her little brother and you thought he was a new boyfriend who had dishonest intentions towards her and thought you'd defend her by threaten to pulverize him so that she broke up with you, right?" Luke surmised, causing Josh to cry even harder.

However, Josh sat up, stopped crying for a second, and then said, "That's right!"

The three boys started losing their tempers and then…

_**"YOU IDIOT!"**_ all three shouted at once.

"Why would you go and do a _**stupid**_ thing like that?" Ricardo shouted in askance.

"Really, I mean he's the only other member of her family that she's close to! I'd even wager that she's even closer to him than to her own father after all of those times they had to hide together so as to keep from their parents constant bickering!" Luke pointed out angrily.

"Yes, well, if we don't do something to try to bring these two back together soon, we're all going to need scuba gear to move about the lab" Cody said with a frustrated sigh.

Josh just fell back onto his pillow and kept on crying. He then said, albeit it was muffled, "But how can I convince her that I was only trying to keep her safe?"

"Maybe if you had asked about their relationship first, then none of this would have happened!" Ricardo hollered, as he started banging Josh on the head.

"Stop it, Ricardo," Luke said, grabbing Ricardo's hands. "Giving him a concussion won't help."

"So what do we do?" Cody said.

"No," Josh said, as he sat up. "What do _**I**_ do? I was the one who caused this problem in the first place, so it's up to me to fix it."

Luke and Ricardo then started crying tears of joy and said, "You're a real man right now!"

Meanwhile, Bridgette was in her bedroom back at her house and she had sat Jacob on her bed and took out the first aid kit.

"Bridgette, he didn't hurt me at all." Jacob said, trying to reassure his sister.

"He nearly punched you, Jacob!" Bridgette said, as she checked over her brother for wounds; there were none. "Good… You're not hurt."

"I told you, Big Sis." Jacob said.

"But still, I can't forgive Josh for what he… what he nearly did." Bridgette said, as she put away the first aid kit.

"Josh was only trying to protect you. He obviously knows about your first love experience, and he just wants to prevent that from happening again. He wouldn't have acted so violent otherwise. He said so." Jacob explained.

"If he really felt that way, he wouldn't have… almost… beaten you up!" Bridgette said.

"Did you tell him that I'm your brother before all of this?" Jacob asked.

Bridgette then felt a rock drop on her head and then she fell on the floor. She started crying and then she said, "No wonder he acted like that! I was so excited to see you that I forgot to tell him that you're my brother! It's all my fault!"

"Well, Josh is partially at fault for acting like that, but since there's error on both ends, the two of you should apologize as soon as you see each other and make up." Jacob said, as he comforted his big sister.

Bridgette was about to agree when her belt buckle started going off. In a panic, Bridgette started flicking her head about and panicking.

"Go stop whatever trouble is plaguing the city, Big Sis!" Jacob said.

Bridgette stopped and then she asked, "How did you know?"

"While you were at school yesterday, Dad told me the whole thing; superpowers and all." Jacob explained.

"Okay, then." Bridgette said, as she took out her belt buckle.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

Meanwhile, as they leaving out of the lab in a huff, Luke, Cody, and Ricardo took off for Bridgette's house when they soon met up with their own girls.

"Hey, where are you guys off to?" Blossom inquired of Luke as she circled him to place the back of her head against his chest and stared up into his eyes.

"We're on our way to check up on Bridgette" Cody replied sharing a tight hug with Bubbles as she was smiling up at him brightly.

"What's wrong with Bridgette?" asked Buttercup as Ricardo was now holding her.

Luke then related to them what all they had learned of Josh's behavior and the girls gasped in shock.

"I can't believe he'd go and do something so...so...moronic like that" Buttercup said angrily.

"Well, believe it, Butter because that's exactly what he did." noted Ricardo with a frustrated sigh while referring to Buttercup by his pet name for her.

"Well, at least it somewhat sounds as though his heart was in the right place, but still, to act so violently without giving poor Jacob the benefit of the doubt...that's just wrong" noted Bubbles unhappily.

"You're telling us, Bubbly" Cody returned with his pet name for Bubbles.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Blossom asked of Luke.

"I'd feel better if you did, Blossom." Luke replied; he never really used his pet name for her unless they were alone.

Just as they turned to continue on towards Bridgette's house, the girls' compacts began flashing.

"Uh-oh, looks like trouble's brewing somewhere." noted Buttercup as she gazed down at her compact.

Bubbles looked at her compact and then said, "It looks like we're dealing with the monkey again."

"Are you boys coming with us or are you going to sit this one out?" Blossom asked of Luke.

"What's the big deal?" Luke said. "It's just Mojo."

"Okay, but we'll call for backup if anything goes wrong." Blossom said.

However, they saw a pale pink light streak coming from Bridgette's house and then Buttercup said, "Looks like Bridgette's already answered the call."

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go!" Bubbles said.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

The girls then took off to the skies and soon caught up with Bridgette, who was focused and concentrated on stopping the monkey.

"Bridgette…" Blossom asked.

"If you're asking about Josh, then please don't push it. I'm still a little mad at him, but I'm also at fault for not telling him about my brother's visit." Bridgette said, interrupting her friend.

The others sweat dropped, as they knew Bridgette had the whole thing figured out.

"I was really going to ask how you managed to transform without your brother knowing." Bubbles said.

"Oh, dad told him the whole story while we were at school yesterday." Bridgette said, casually.

"What do you mean he told the _**WHOLE**_ story?" asked the girls simultaneously in shock.

"Well, the whole part of me being a Powerpuff Girl; he was nice enough not to tell your secrets too" Bridgette replied and the other girls breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then the girls heard an explosion and all turned to see Mojo sitting in his newest Robo-Jojo that had a katana in one hand and a cleaver in the other while two cannons in the robot's chest kept firing at various buildings.

"What color would you call that thing?" asked Bubbles as she noticed the robot's brownish-gold tinting.

"It's call _titanium_ and if that's what the thing is made of, then we may not win this one; titanium is nearly indestructible" replied Bridgette as she was staring at Mojo's robot.

"I'm calling in the boys to help us out with that thing" Blossom said as she pulled out her compact and began summoning Luke while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Luke picked up his compact and then opened it up. He shook his head in disbelief and then shut the compact. He turned to Cody and Ricardo, and then said, "Looks like that monkey has had enough bananas, because the girls seem to be outmatched today."

"Then what are we doing here?" Cody said.

"We've got to save our girls!" Ricardo said.

"_Blade!"_

Luke called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. A black double-edged buster sword pierced into the ground at his feet and he picked it up to twirl it high over his head before setting it into its sheathe upon his side and took up a battle ready stance with his right hand poised over the hilt in preparation to draw it.

_"Baron!"_

Cody called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a blue background covered with silver arrows. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with blue jeans, his shirt was light blue, a blue leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, blue boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He got on his back and spun a few times, break dancing, and then he stopped with his side on the ground, his left hand on his cheek, and his right hand on his propped-up knee. A mechanical bow and a quiver of limitless arrows then appeared on his belt and back, and then Baron stood up, with his balled fists on his hips.

_"Blast!"_

Ricardo called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a green background covered with yellow, crossed lightning bolts. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with green jeans, his shirt was a yellow, a green leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, green boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He then got on one knee and holding a Scottish Claymore out to the side, he took up a defense stance.

"_PowerPuff Boys Z!"_

Soon Blade, Baron, and Blast arrived and took in the scene as they flew up beside their girls.

Mojo gave pause to notice that there were now boys hovering around the PowerPuff Girls and looked at them in surprise before asking, "There are now PowerPuff _Boys_? No matter, you'll all wind up dead in a few minutes anyways!"

"So that thing's made of titanium? That's going to be one tough nut to crack." noted Baron.

"Where's Bash? We can't take that thing without him." Blossom said in concern.

"He's probably broken up because of the way I jumped the gun and broke off our relationship" Bridgette said with a sigh.

"No time to worry about that; _**SCATTER!**_" Buttercup shouted as Mojo stopped his mechanical creation in front of the Powerpuffs and swung his katana at them; missing them as they were able to clear the way in time.

"You were the first Powerpuff Girl to be born, Mojo, and you can also be the first to die" Mojo said as he pointed one of the cannons at Blossom as she was catching her breath and fired.

The rocket flew towards Blossom and exploded as the others called, "BLOSSOM!" But when the smoke cleared, she was hiding behind Blade and he had his buster sword held up in front of them as it shielded them.

"That's a good way to end up dead, Mojo" Blade warned Mojo before turning and taking Blossom out of harm's way.

"Graviton Drive" Buttercup called out as she slammed her hammer into the street and sent green energy shooting through the ground towards the robot's legs and exploded, but did little damage to the robot's titanium hull.

"Watch out!" Blast called out as he knocked Buttercup out of the way as Mojo swung the katana towards her and just barely missed, leaving a small cut in Buttercup's skirt.

"Bubbles Champagne" Bubbles called out as she sent a bunch of energy filled bubbles flying towards the robot.

The bubbles popped, but again did little damage as Mojo first used the cleaver to cut Bubbles' wand in half before pointing a cannon at her and firing it only for Baron to knock her out of the way in time. However, despite his efforts, Baron wound up with a bunch of rubble from a nearby building on top of him while a large steel beam pinned Bubbles' ankle in place.

Meanwhile Bridgette was slashing her swords against the robot's arms with a vengeance but still did little damage. However, when Blade returned, he joined her in slashing at the robot.

Jumping back while crossing her swords and gathering pink energy in them, she soon called out, "Cross Blade Slash" and sent out a X-shaped beam of pink energy into the robot's side and rocking the robot for a moment until Mojo could steady the robot once again.

"Last Powerpuff Girl to be created by Chemical-Z; first Powerpuff Girl to die" Mojo said as he used the side of his cleaver to pin Bridgette to the wall of a building while bringing up the tip of his katana and pointed it right at Bridgette's head.

'_No! I won't die on this stupid simian's sword! I haven't even made up with Josh yet!' _Bridgette thought.

Blade, having succeeded in creating a few cuts in the robot's hull, turned to call out in concern of his friend, _**"BRIDGETTE!"**_

Suddenly a yellow flash shot through the sky and redirected its course to come between Bridgette and Mojo's katana.

"Bash! Perfect timing!" Blossom said.

"Sorry," Bash said. "I just couldn't stop myself from spilling tears all day."

Holding his paddle up and thus blocking the sword's tip from reaching its mark, Bash quickly maneuvered his paddle so that the ball bounced off of the sword's tip until it bent and was thus rendered useless.

"Paddle Beam" Bash called out as he released a beam of energy right into the spot where Blade had succeeded in cutting into the robot's hull and it exploded and thus compromised the robot's stability gears so that it lost its balance and the robot fell to the ground.

Mojo jumped from the cockpit of his robot and was trying to steady himself when Bash shouted, _**"NO ONE HARMS MY GIRLFRIEND AND GETS AWAY UNSCATHED!"**_

He then began launching his paddle ball multiple times into Mojo from all angles and soon even the others began to help when Bash managed to land on good strong hit to Mojo's stomach and sent him flying through the air and disappearing in a star-flash.

"Uh, guys, I think we've got bigger problems" Blossom noted as she watched as the robot's controls kept moving uncontrollably and soon its cannons came to point at all of them and were about ready to fire.

"Solar Flare" called Blade from above as everyone braced for their final moment and instead of the cannons firing upon them, the whole robot exploded instead.

Bash stood holding a sleeping Bridgette while the others were running over to help pull Baron and Bubbles out of the rubble.

"Blade, I need some help with this beam that's on Bubbles' ankle" Buttercup called out as she was trying to lift the thing.

"Not yet; help Blossom and Blast in getting Baron out first" Blade instructed and Buttercup sent him a challenging look before joining the others in digging Baron out.

"A-Are you going to have to a-amputate my foot?" Bubbles asked in fear as she saw the look in Blade's face.

"No, but I can't pull you out until Baron's freed or we'll only bring more debris down on top of him and probably crushing him to death" Blade told her as he removed and wrapped his vest around her so as to keep her warm as she was showing signs of going into shock.

Blossom and Blast finally succeeded in helping Baron pull free from the rubble when Blade called Buttercup back over to help. Directing her, Blade made ready to lift the beam from Bubbles' ankle while Buttercup prepared to move her and on the count of three, the two of them freed her and both took off running as even more debris began to fall as per Blade's prediction.

As Blade feared, Bubbles began shivering violently as she was going into shock and so Blade called out, "Hey, Bash, we're taking Bubbles back to the lab for some medical treatment; are you going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine, so go on ahead." Bash called back in return while continuing to stare at Bridgette's lovely face while she continued sleeping in his arms.

"Are you crazy, Blade? Bridgette's a CPR and First Aid expert!" Blossom protested.

"As are _the rest of us_, Blossom," Buttercup said. "Now let's get Bubbles to the lab before anything worse happens!"

Bash started to cry, as he feared that Bridgette was severely hurt because of his idiocy, and was then holding her even closer.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have one of us stay behind to keep Bash from doing anything stupid?" Blast said.

"No, they need some time to talk. If we intercede, it will only do more harm than good. None of us are Cupids." Blade said.

With that, the others left and Bridgette was soon waking up and she looked up into Bash's eyes and smiled.

"Bridgette! Oh, thank Montezuma's corpse!" Bash said, as he hugged Bridgette closer to him and started crying on her shoulder.

Bridgette smiled and said, "Bash, please forgive me. If I had told you that my younger brother was coming to visit, I could have saved us so much trouble."

"It's my fault for jumping to conclusions like that. Bridgette, can you ever forgive me for almost harming your brother?" Bash asked of her with tears in his eyes.

"Only if you can forgive me for not telling you who Jacob was from the start." Bridgette said as she also had tears in her eyes.

"Of course I can!" Bash replied as he and Bridgette finally kissed, making up with one another.

Bash started stroking Bridgette's hair as he hugged her by the back and Bridgette hugged him by the neck while caressing his cheek.

They separated to smile up at each other when out of nowhere, a shot was heard followed by a bullet grazing Bridgette across her cheek and she let out a screech of pain as she placed a hand over her injury and felt the blood coming out through her skin.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Bash asked, worried about his girlfriend.

Bridgette's eyes only shot open and they widened sharply, as an extremely deep sense of fear and dread came over her and she turned to see an unwelcome individual from her dark past step out of hiding to glare at her with a smoking shot gun in his hands.

"It… Can't be…" Bridgette inaudibly muttered as she saw the silhouette of the individual approach from the shadows.

* * *

**Well, that chapter ended on a pretty dark note, didn't it? Didn't think that the chapters could get any more violent or insane as this, right? Well, I guess you know where this is going, don't you?**

**Next time, Bridgette's past comes back to bite her as her former beau rises from the shadows for payback. Who is this guy?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Josh and Bridgette have made up, but the love goes dark for the moment when a dangerous memory from Bridgette's past comes around and finds her! Now Bridgette's too scared to do anything because of her frightening first love! What can everyone do to help her and get her back on track? To find out, read, review, and favor!**

* * *

_Damion_

They separated to smile up at each other when out of nowhere, a shot was heard followed by a bullet grazing Bridgette across her cheek and she let out a screech of pain as she placed a hand over her injury and felt the blood coming out through her skin.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Bash asked, worried about his girlfriend.

Bridgette's eyes only shot open and they widened sharply, as an extremely deep sense of fear and dread came over her and she turned to see an unwelcome individual from her dark past step out of hiding to glare at her with a smoking shot gun in his hands.

"It… Can't be…" Bridgette inaudibly muttered as she saw the silhouette of the individual approach from the shadows.

It was a boy about their age with pale blonde hair that had red streaks in it. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it, black jeans with a silver belt that had a flame for a belt buckle, wearing matching sneakers. His choker with spikes on it had bracelets to match on each wrist.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Bash asked angrily while using a handkerchief to stop the bleeding on Bridgette's cheek.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, let's just get out of here!" Bridgette said fearfully.

Noting the look of sheer terror on Bridgette's face, Bash nodded his head in agreement and together they took off. The boy on the ground fired off a couple more rounds towards them but missed.

"That's right, flee while you still can but you will be mine once again and once you are, I'm going to abuse you until you beg for death and then I'll deliver it to you." he said with a nasty smile on his face that could have mistaken for a sneer.

"Who lets someone his age carry a gun around?" Bash said, upset.

Bridgette kept flying, refusing to stop until she came upon a large garden park and landed on her feet before dropping to her knees and breathing heavily.

"Peace Park? Is there any particular reason to come all the way here from New Townsville?" Bash inquired as he knelt down beside Bridgette and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Dad and I came here once back when I was only four years of age. As its name indicates, this place makes me feel peaceful, though the inside of that building over there, is anything but" Bridgette said while indicating the building that was built upon the exact spot that the bomb had been dropped upon.

"As I recall, that's a taboo subject for the most part here" Bash said as they stood up and began to walk around.

"You asked me who that guy was, well, I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you" Bridgette said to Bash.

Bash then remembered something.

_~Flashback~_

"…The only issue I have is that I'm afraid that if I get too close to him that I'll end up like I did the last time."

"You don't trust him?" Bubbles asked.

"Exactly." Bridgette said.

"She's had a rough past, and because of the trauma, she can't open her heart up to anyone on her own free will. It takes more than just honesty to make her crack. It takes proof from the other party's side, too." Bubbles explained.

"Proof?" Josh inquired.

"Proof of one's honestly, loyalty, and having no intentions to cause harm to the girl, emotionally or otherwise." Blossom said.

"It's not me, personally," Josh said. "But… was she… a dating violence victim?"

Blossom and Luke sighed before Luke said, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag."

"You mean she _was _hurt in her last relationship?" Josh asked.

"That's right," Luke said. "He was a cruel, violent criminal who pinned all of his crimes on her. Ever since, she can't bring herself to trust teen boys unless they prove themselves first."

_~End of Flash Sequence~_

"It's him, isn't it?" Josh asked. "Is he the one who hurt you so badly in the past?"

Bridgette started crying again, and nodded before replying, "Yes. He's my former boyfriend."

"I knew it! Oh, that bastard is SO going to pay for what he did to you!" Bash said, as he punched his fist into one of his hands.

Bridgette kept on crying as she said, "How did he recognize me? I thought these uniforms kept our identities from being discovered between transformations?"

"Shouldn't we return to the others to let them in on this bit of information; I know Blade will really want to know" Bash told her.

"I know, but I'm terrified that we're going to run into him again" Bridgette replied while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, I know there's a gift shop in that building and I've got a crazy idea" Bash said encouragingly as he took Bridgette's hand and took off for the gift shop.

Bridgette, now wearing a pair of sky blue shorts with matching sweatshirt, hat, and sunglasses, stood outside and looking at Bash as though he had completely lost his mind before asking, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Sure, you look more like a tourist than your normal self" Bash replied as he picked her up in his arms and the two of them flew back to New Townsville and the lab where they met up with the rest of their teammates.

* * *

He entered the lab while holding Bridgette' hand and then he said, "We're back."

"There you are!"

"Hey, Bash, who's the cute tourist; your cousin?" Ricardo asked of him only to get smacked across the head by Buttercup who glared at him. "I was only being polite and complimentary. Besides, you're gorgeous and she's just cute."

"Gee, thanks Ricardo; I love you too" Bridgette replied dryly as she removed her new clothes; still wearing her uniform underneath.

"Oh, Bridgette, what's with the costume?" Luke asked.

"...Her ex-boyfriend is back." Bash said, simply.

"He is?" Blossom asked.

"Yes," Bridgette said, as she started to cry. "For some reason, he saw right through my uniform and found out it was me."

"He did? How that's possible?" Buttercup asked aloud.

"I don't know, but you're just in time, Bridgette," Cody said. "Bubbles here needs your first aid experience, and I mean NOW."

"Can't Luke just transform and use his Healing Hand?" Bridgette said.

Everyone then fell anime style and they shouted, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Luke transformed into Blade, and gently placed his hand on Bubbles' injury and then said, "Healing Hand"

His hand started glowing white as Bubbles' wound was enveloped in it and then it was completely healed; the swelling was gone, the scratches were healed, and there were no scars.

"Good work, Blade," Ricardo said. "Now that Bubbles is healed, how are you going to deal with this ex-boyfriend of Bridgette's? Speaking of which, who the heck is he?"

"Why don't we all sit down and listen to Bridgette as she tells us?" Luke suggested and everyone soon gathered around to pay direct attention to Bridgette.

Bridgette sat everyone down on the sofa, and she was in the middle. Bridgette sighed, as she then got started with her story.

"His name is Damion. Not only was he an abusive boyfriend, but he was also a criminal. I didn't know of his background or thieving habits at first, and I thought he was cute when we first met. I kinda kept my distance from him, thinking that if I got close, I'd get too embarrassed to talk. However, it seemed like he noticed my demeanor and he put a red rose in my locker. Once I got it, he asked me out, and I agreed." Bridgette said.

"But that was a huge mistake." Josh said.

"Right. Our first few dates were fine, but soon things started getting uncomfortable, and unsafe… To the point where I was put on trial." Bridgette said.

"You were arrested?" Bubbles asked.

"For _**Damion's**_ crimes, thank you," Bridgette said. "My lawyer was very talented and each time I was put on trial, I was found innocent. I had my dad to thank for that, but that was when my relationship with my mother went downhill. As soon as Damion found out that all of the items he stole for me were returned, he turned violent. Punching me in the face, kicking me in the legs, slapping me, threatening me, forced cheek kisses… Luckily for me he never did anything that involved me taking my shirt off."

"So you only had Jacob to turn to for comfort." Blossom said.

"Right. Damion was cruel to me, but I put up with it, knowing that no one would believe me if I said anything. My family was an exception, though. However, my parents were too busy arguing with each other to help me get rid of Damion…" Bridgette said.

"But if that was the case, how did you finally break it off?" Buttercup asked.

"I was just getting to that. It was a few days before the divorce announcement. I was trying to run away from him when I told him that I returned the diamond necklace he stole after being put on trial yet again, however, this time, the owner of the store he stole from intervened and showed the jury a security tape of the crime. As they narrowed in on the thief, the picture revealed it to be Damion, and not only was I cleared of all my charges as well as my record being cleared, but Damion was finally arrested."

"Well, at least that went well for you." Josh said.

"I'm not done with the story. Anyways, I gave the cops everything he took, and I mentioned the dating abuses to them, so he was also brought in under several domestic violence charges, too. He swore that he would break out and get revenge on me. Since we moved after he was put away, I never thought he would find me. Then again, I also never expected that Damion would carry a gun." Bridgette said.

"_**A GUN?"**_ Everyone shouted.

"Right," Bridgette said. She lowered her head and started crying. "Why… Why did my first love have to be someone like Damion?"

Josh hugged Bridgette to comfort her and then everyone had worried looks on their faces.

"What can we do? That person is capable of more than just domestic violence with that… weapon in his possession." Buttercup said, as she started to pace.

"I don't know…" Bridgette said. "But I just wish that he was never even involved with my life…"

Everyone in the room was then sensing a fiery aura, and when they turned around to face it, it turned out to be coming from Josh, who was really angry.

"Um, Josh? Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"If I ever see that jerk again, I'm going to shove his gun up his nose and pull the trigger!" Josh growled in hatred towards Damion.

"I know you're angry Josh, but unlike that idiot, we can't just go out there half-cocked; someone could get killed that way and it'd probably be one of us" Cody said in concern.

"Put a cork in it, Cody! I don't need your two cents about this! Bridgette's past is coming back to haunt her and now it's our duty to make sure it stays away permanently!" Josh barked back while massaging Bridgette's shoulders.

"He has a point there." Ricardo said.

Glancing over towards Luke, Bridgette noticed him sitting beside Blossom with his arms crossed and his eyes closed in thought when she asked of him, "What are your thoughts, Luke?"

"Settle down, Josh. Cody is correct about the consequences of any hasty actions on our parts. I know you wish to protect Bridgette, but you're not going to be of much protection if you rush in and get your head shot off" Luke commented and Josh, unhappily, forced himself to calm down.

"We can't expect Bridgette to put her own life on the line here, either." noted Bubbles as she was massaging her once injured ankle; she still experienced a few twinges, but nothing really painful.

"Hey, here's a fun idea: Let's all go in with Bridgette in the lead and meet up with this jerk and show him just exactly what we PowerPuff Boys are capable of when it comes to defending our ladies" Ricardo offered and Josh turned to look at him in surprise.

"Sure, and the rest of us girls can cheer you all on from a safe distance until you need our help in fighting with the moron" offered Blossom with a smile.

"It's risky…" noted Buttercup.

"Not too risky; your uniforms are bullet-proof, but its the parts of you that aren't covered by your uniforms that are at risk" the Professor said as he join the group's discussion.

"Which puts the girls at a greater risk of injury as not only are their arms and faces uncovered, but so are their legs" mentioned Cody while staring at Bubbles bare legs with a smile on his face.

"Wrangle those slightly perverted thoughts in, Cody. But more importantly, are you willing to take the risk that's being presented to you, Bridgette?" Luke asked, his brotherly persona coming out once more.

"If it gets Damion to finally understand and to make him leave me alone, than yes, I'm willing to take the risk," Bridgette said after releasing a sigh. "But I have an idea."

"What is it?" Cody asked.

Everyone then huddled in as Bridgette presented her idea to her friends.

"HUH?" Everyone shouted.

"Bridgette, are you crazy?" Bubbles asked.

"Maybe I am, but this is just perfect! He'll never see it coming." Bridgette said.

"Okay, but I still think you're nuts." Buttercup said.

* * *

Later that day, after reviewing the plan, Bridgette was walking home from the lab, and then she sensed a demonic presence.

"Yo, Bridgey babe." A voice said.

Bridgette stiffened up as she then turned around and saw Damion, who was smirking at her and leaning against the wall.

Bridgette then calmed down and said, "Damion. I suppose you broke out of jail?"

"You got it! As soon as I did, all I had to do was follow your brother. I stowed away on his plane and ended up here. I didn't expect that you would move away to get away from me." Damion said, as he lifted Bridgette's chin.

Bridgette growled and said, "News flash: I moved here with Dad because he got a job here, and there was no use staying in town since my parents made a split after you were thrown in the slammer."

However, Bridgette was soon punched in the face and she felt herself fall onto the ground and hit her head.

_~Flashback~_

Bridgette was on the ground, on her knees, and covered with bruises and bumps. She was doing her best to stay strong, but Damion kept his violent grip on her.

"Well, Bridgey babe, what do you have to say to that?" Damion asked, as he started laughing at Bridgette's state.

"Not what I have to _say_," Bridgette said. "What I have to _sing!_ You're a jerkface and a loser!"

Bridgette stood back up, and a musical tune started playing in the background.

Damion rolled his eyes and then started reclining without a care.

_Song Fiction "Jerkface Loser Boyfriend" by Emily Osment_

Bridgette was at Damion's apartment, and he was standing on the top floor, looking at the ocean from his window.

"_You've got the view of the ocean from the top floor of your apartment building."_

She was in Damion's room and she was watching him prepare his hair while looking in a full-length mirror.

"_But every time we're together, it's all about YOU, and your hair in the mirror." _

Bridgette had her head in the clouds at the moment and Damion was not paying her any attention at the moment.

"_You never ask what I'm thinking. You never even try, because you're always so preoccupied."_

The two were at a restaurant, and since they had to wait for a table, Damion was making verbally violent outbursts while Bridgette just sat there and tuned out his voice.

"_It's really funny how you freak out every time we go out and we've got to wait for a table."_

Damion and Bridgette were then kicked out for bad behavior, although the manager's request was directed more towards Damion than Bridgette.

"Come on, Bridge, I know you're upset." Damion said.

"Darn tootin' I am!" Bridgette shouted, with her arms crossed and a vein popping.

She took another look at Damion and lost the anger in her face as she calmed down and sighed.

"_I'd really like to stay mad at you. How can I do it when you're just so cute?"_

Bridgette was walking around while Damion was talking smack about life in general, and directing some of it at Bridgette.

Bridgette got a little annoyed and tried to leave Damion behind to go back home, but he kept following her.

"_You're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. You stink MAJOR I don't why I bother. You're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. You stink MAJOR I don't know why I bother."_

Bridgette was about to break up with Damion when he put a finger to her lips and stopped her from saying a word.

"_I keep meaning to get rid of you! For some reason I, I just never do! Cause you're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend!"_

Bridgette was talking to Damion while they were at a diner and she was really upset about her parents fighting again. Damion just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the hostess.

"_You roll your eyes when I'm angry. Or you turn the other way, and you focus on the hostess."_

Bridgette was having a little birthday part for herself and her brother. There was a sticky-note on the fridge that said, "Damion forgot my B-Day."

Damion, meanwhile was hanging with some of his fellow delinquents and pulling pranks on the town.

"_You're with your friends on my birthday. Well I knew that you'd forget, so I wrote it on a post-it."_

Damion was shouting at Bridgette, who was covering her ears, and she was getting a little scared with his laughing.

"_Yes I can hear what you're saying, cause you talk so loud and your laugh is so annoying."_

Bridgette was trying to talk to Damion, who was looking at himself in the mirror and Bridgette got annoyed and tried to talk to him, but to no avail.

"_And I'm running out of patience with the conversation, please get over your self-fascination!" _

Bridgette was forced into staying over at Damion's house that night, and she was about to open the door and escape. However, she looked back at Damion, saw how cute he looked when he was sleeping, and then forced herself to stay by his side for the night.

"_I'd really like to walk out on you. How can I do it when you're just so cute?_

Bridgette found herself dragged into a listless date with Damion, and he was eying other girls rather than paying Bridgette any mind.

"_You're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. You stink MAJOR I don't why I bother. You're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. You stink MAJOR I don't know why I bother."_

Once again, Bridgette was about to break up with Damion when he put a finger to her lips and stopped her from saying a word.

"_I keep meaning to get rid of you! For some reason I, I just never do! Cause you're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend!"_

Damion did some graffiti on the walls near Bridgette's house, and Bridgette ground her teeth and growled before shutting the windows and then crying. Damion then messed with her hair, which made her a little angry. Bridgette finally tried to speak up and break up with Damion when he looked at her with his eyes and stopped her speech right in her tracks.

"_You drive me crazy, but I just can't tell you 'goodbye'! You're irritating, but I just can't put you inside. It isn't fair that every time that I try. You look right at me with those big, dumb, eyes! Why? You're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. You stink MAJOR I don't why I bother. You're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. You stink MAJOR I don't know why I bother. I keep meaning to get rid of you! For some reason I, I just never do! Cause you're my little jerkface loser boyfriend. Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend! Loser boyfriend, loser boyfriend! Little loser boyfriend!"_

_End of Song Fiction_

"You make it sound as though your opinions count" Damion said as he picked Bridgette up by the front of her blouse and made ready to hit her again.

Bridgette used this opportunity to outright kick him in the knee and temporarily dropped him to the floor as she turned and began to run off towards the exit to the park where a group of armed police officers remained hidden in preparation to arrest Damion for his crimes. Bolting into the center of the ambush, Bridgette used her quick reflexes to jump onto the hood of a parked squad car just as Damion also dashed into the center of the ambush.

"Freeze, punk!" shouted one officer as he and the rest of his fellow officers all jumped out of hiding and held him in their sights until he was arrested.

Bridgette breathed a deep sigh of relief, as though someone had lifted a massive burden from her shoulders, and was soon assisted in stepping down from the squad car's hood and onto terra firma.

"Mark my words, Bridgette," Damion shouted. "I'll break out someday, and once I do, you are going to be my slave, and I won't let you get away from me! You're not only going to be my punching bag, but SO much more than that!"

He was then thrown into the cruiser, which was then shut in the back, and then it drove away to the prison.

Bridgette had just stepped off of and she half hid behind the officer who had assisted her.

"Don't worry; with his record, it'll probably be at least twenty-five years or better until he can even make bail and then that's only IF he can find someone to pay it for him" the officer told Bridgette as he wrapped a blanket over her shoulders and led her away to his own car so as to drive her home.

_~End of Flashback~_

Bridgette remembered the courage she had to speak up back then, and she knew she had to muster up that bold side of her once again. Damion pulled her back up by her shirt, and he smirked, only to see Bridgette smirk back in confidence.

"I know how strong you are Damion, but you don't even hold a candle to me." Bridgette said.

She reached for her compact, but Damion grabbed her hands and said, "Ah-ah-ah. Don't want to make this an unfair fight using your new powers, now do we?"

"I knew you recognized me through my uniform. How is that possible? The uniforms are capable of hiding my secret identity. You know what they say: "clothes make the Superman". So how did you see through it?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, even though your uniform is SUPPOSED to hide your identity, I saw right through the ruse. All I had to do was watch you in action. First, your hair and eyes are identical. Second, you're both good with swords, albeit I never actually saw you use one before. Third, you both have the same personality, and you're both confrontational. Since both of you arrived on the same day, it's too much of a coincidence to be just a coincidence. I KNEW that the PowerPuff Girl HAD to be you. Since I want my payback, second-guessing was out of the question." Damion said.

"Figures…" Bridgette muttered. "But that still won't get you anywhere! I've grown since we've broken up! I've opened up my heart up to many things. I have new friends, an older brother figure, my superpowers, and a boyfriend who treats me right and never abandons me! Unlike YOU, who only thinks of himself and never shows any true love for anyone!"

"Shut up!" Damion shouted, as he slapped Bridgette across the cheek again.

However, instead of crying, Bridgette just remained unfazed by this action and stared at Damion with a look in her eyes that seemed to combine hatred, anger, and courage.

Damion felt someone then tap him on the shoulder and when he turned around, found four guys standing behind him, their fists pulled back, and they all belted him in the face at once and knocked him to the ground.

"Okay, I don't know who you idiots are, but you've obviously got death wishes" Damion told them while watching as one of the boys helped Bridgette to her feet while the other was checking her injuries for severity.

"Thanks for the help, guys; I'm okay, Luke" she said first in appreciation to the one before reassuring the other.

"Yo, the one with his hand under Bridgette's cheek, you want to take your hand off of my girlfriend or shall I just blow your freaking brains out right here and now!" Damion cautioned to Luke.

"You mean she _**WAS**_ your girlfriend; she's _**MY**_ girlfriend now" Josh spoke in anger.

Bridgette smiled happily and hugged Josh affectionately, while he caressed her cheek.

"If you expect me to be scared of your shotgun, then you are sadly mistaken," Luke returned with unconcern. "Besides, these are inexcusable things you've been doing."

"Now that right there is a sign of weakness; any cowardly idiot can hide behind a gun" noted Ricardo as he shook his head at Damion.

"Say what you wish, but I'm the one who's armed here. How about a bullet right between those...those..." Damion could not finish his threat towards Luke as he was now turning and staring hard at him. "Damn, man, put some glasses on or something."

"Ricardo is right, you are a coward. I've had those same eyes looking into mine and all I felt was reassured that no one would be allowed to harm me as long as he was there to act as my big brother" noted Bridgette as she stepped in between the two boys.

"What do you see when you look into my eyes?" Josh asked in concern.

"Love, but not the brotherly love that I well know" Bridgette replied and Josh nodded his head in acceptance. "And besides, Damion, if you think you can just waltz back into my life and take me, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Bridgette's kind soul is in safe hands with Josh. That I know." Luke said.

"Surely, as long as you're not pissed off." Ricardo told Luke.

While listening to all of the sweet-talking that was going on, Damion finally got tired of it and fired a single shot over the others' heads to get their attention.

"All of this syrupy talk is doing is giving me a sour stomach. Now who wants to die first?" Damion told them and they all turned to send him a dirty look.

"He's right, let's cut the chatter and get down to business" Josh said as he pulled out his buckle-phone with the other guys following suit while Bridgette took out her compact.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"_Blade!"_

Luke called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. A black double-edged buster sword pierced into the ground at his feet and he picked it up to twirl it high over his head before setting it into its sheathe upon his side and took up a battle ready stance with his right hand poised over the hilt in preparation to draw it.

_"Blast!"_

Ricardo called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a green background covered with yellow, crossed lightning bolts. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with green jeans, his shirt was a yellow, a green leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, green boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He then got on one knee and holding a Scottish Claymore out to the side, he took up a defense stance.

Seeing the heroes before him, Damion aimed his gun at Bridgette and pulled the trigger.

"Shield Blade" Blade shouted as he spun his buster sword so as to create an energy shield which the bullet ricocheted off of.

Bridgette then shot forward and used her katanas to slice through the barrel of Damion's shotgun.

"Lightning Blast" Blast shouted as he released a blast of electrical energy from the tip of his claymore which knocked the rest of the gun from Damion's hand.

"You think that's all I had; well, guess again!" Damion shouted as he grabbed hold of Bridgette and held a pistol to her head.

"Storm of Spears!" Baron shouted, as he started shooting barbed arrows from his bow, disorienting Damion long enough for Blade to dash forward and snatch Bridgette from Damion's grasp.

"The rest of this shall just between you and me," Bash said as he stepped forward to stand between his friends and Damion. "I've taken a solemn oath that I would never let harm come to Bridgette, and that oath also means that you are a hazard, and should be rid of!"

"Fine with me" Damion replied as he pulled out a bowie knife and ran threw it at Bash who caught it with his paddle.

Tossing aside his paddle, Bash charged Damion and soon both boys were engaged in hand-to-hand combat; kicking and punching and landing a good many blows into each other. Josh succeeded in landing a good hit and knocked Damion back a bit when Damion pulled out one final hidden pistol that held only one bullet and fired it.

The bullet struck Bridgette in the thigh, exited her leg, and pierced into Blossom's ankle as she was landing. Both girls let out a scream and were caught by Baron, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Blast, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Baron shot concerned looks to one another, as they knew what this would do to Blade as he knelt down beside each of the girls.

_'When something upsets him and his temper reaches beyond the boiling point, Luke's chivalrous, kind, and sweet self vanishes, and his inner black samurai awakens.'_

"Bash… stop Damion…" Bridgette muttered, just being able to be heard.

Bash got his energy recharged, as he then got even more powerful as he overpowered Damion for a little bit. He did an uppercut, then a right hook, and then gave Damion another left hook.

"This is what you get for harming Bridgette in the first place!" Bash shouted

"What are you going to do, Buttercup?" Blast asked in concern as he and the others noticed Blade starting to shake with rage as it was building up within him.

"Blast, Baron, get these two to the lab to have their wounds treated for possible lead poisoning from the gunpowder" Buttercup instructed them.

Blade lost the light in his eyes, as he then became a bloodthirsty monster in human form, wanting Damion's head for what his guns had done to his girlfriend, and to Bridgette. Red fire then started to flare up in his eyes as he then started to let out roars of anger.

"Bash is almost out of energy so he'll be no problem for Bubbles. As for Blade; I'm going to take care of him" Buttercup replied and both boys sent her a look of disbelief.

"You're talking about taking on a fully loaded, out of control, speeding freight train; he'll hurt you in the process" Baron warned her.

"No, he won't" Buttercup said confidently.

"Trust her; now go" Bubbles told both boys and they soon left with the girls in their arms.

Bash had doubled his ferocity in attacking and pummeling Damion, but he was quickly losing his stamina when Bubbles flew over and pulled him out of the way just as Blade launched himself forward and delivered a lightning quick volley of punches into Damion's face and chest before following up with a windmill kick to Damion's stomach.

"I-Is that…the best…you've got?" Damion asked, as he was becoming exhausted.

"I'm just getting started!" Bash said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Solar Flare" Blade called out as he unleashed one of his most powerful attacks upon Damion and buried him in the side of a brick building.

Damion was gasping for breath when Bash flew forward and landed one last hard punch straight into Damion's chest, shattering his sternum so that the bone fragments pierced his heart and his ribs were puncturing his lungs. He then slumped to the ground dead.

Blade, though, was still filled with aggression and now had his eyes set upon Bash when Buttercup removed her vest and gauntlets and stepped in between them. Blade shot forward, his sword at the ready but Buttercup held her place.

"Would you honestly strike me down, Blade?" Buttercup asked as she began to run towards him and placed her hands upon his cheeks just before he could pierce his sword into her and he stopped. "That's right, look at me; I'm defenseless against you."

Blade's anger abated and his vision cleared so that he saw Buttercup standing in front of him and realized that he had almost harmed her. Dropping his sword to the ground, Blade dropped like a sack of bricks to his knees and let his anger out in an anguished roar.

"Hey, big-guy, Blossom and Bridgette need your healing technique. And that Damion jerk isn't going to be any more trouble for any of us" Buttercup told him as she held her hand out to assist him in standing.

Nodding his head in agreement, Blade picked up his buster sword and returned it to its sheath while Buttercup trotted over to pick up her vest.

Bubbles, who had watched the whole thing while trying to help Bash, remained quiet as she stared in bewilderment at her friend.

* * *

The four of them returned to the lab where the girls' bullet wounds were being treated. Upon entering the lab, Blade was shown to the medical ward where he was allowed to heal Blossom's and Bridgette's injuries.

"How did you know he would stop; I thought for sure Blade was going to kill you" Bubbles asked of Buttercup.

"Because of his chivalrous nature; to attack an unarmed, defenseless opponent is considered cowardice to him. That and the fact that he considers all of us girls as being his surrogate sisters with the exception of Blossom" Buttercup explained.

"But why remove your vest and gauntlets?" Bash asked of her tiredly.

"To further accentuate her vulnerability to him and so that she could touch her bare hands to his face so as to provide a full-on touch" Bubbles said in realization.

"Like Baron said, he was out of control. He was angry about Blossom being wounded so that he was blinded by his own rage and fury. Because of that, every guy that had remained on the battle field would have been in danger of being attacked by Blade" Buttercup continued.

"Which is why you sent us on to the lab" Blast surmised.

"Exactly, the only one who would have done the trick faster than me would have been Bubbles, but I needed her to assist Bash" Buttercup added.

"What if he hadn't stopped; you'd be dead right now, you know" Baron told her.

"I know and that did cross my mind, but I knew there was too strong of a chance of it working to let it bother me" Buttercup answered.

"I ought to put you over my knee and give you twenty whacks for that" Blast grumbled.

"Change of subject; they're coming." noted Bubbles as she jumped up to meet her friends.

Bridgette stepped out of the back first and ran into Bash's arms to hug him tightly, happy to see him still alive and well.

"Bridgette! Oh, thank Charlemagne's ghost that you're alright!" Bash said, as he hugged Bridgette tightly and spun her around.

"I take it you all succeeded in getting Damion to leave me alone from now on, right?" Bridgette asked of him.

"That's one way of putting it…" mumbled Buttercup.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette then asked in concern.

"What Buttercup is trying to so delicately say, is that he won't be bothering anyone from now on; he's dead" Blade said as he and Blossom stepped out into the lounge.

"YOU KILLED HIM?" Bridgette asked in shock while smiling up at Bash happily.

"Well, I gave him a pounding, Blade embedded him in the side of a building, and I snapped his sternum" Bash replied honestly.

"You finally rid my life of someone who made me miserable… You're my hero!" Bridgette said, as she kissed Bash soundly on the lips.

"Thanks to the police witnessing the whole thing, they're not pressing murder charges on Bash or the others. In fact, and I quote, 'Damion's death via someone's hands is justified by all the trauma he caused by his own hand'. In other words, we more or less gave him the death sentence he was trying to escape." The Professor said.

Everyone sighed in relief as Bridgette and Bash hugged each other even more lovingly.

"Hey, who's up for a little stargazing?" Bubbles while indicating the fact that night had fallen.

"Sure, my curfew isn't up for at least another two hours" replied Blossom.

Picking up four blankets, the boys soon followed their girls outside to where they were far enough away from the lab so as to see the stars and moon well enough, but not so far as to be out of reach in case of an emergency. Setting the blankets down, each girl with her boy kicked off her shoes and sat down upon the blanket.

"So that's Ursa Major over there, right?" Blossom asked of Luke quietly.

"Yes, and up there is Orion" Luke replied as he indicated the constellation.

"OOH! A shooting star!" Bubbles exclaimed and each girl and boy made a secret wish.

A light breeze rose up and the girls all gave a slight shiver so that the boys wrapped their arms around them, which soon turned to kissing. Under the light of the full moon and the stars, the four young couples enjoyed a nice long make-out session until they heard the Professor call to them that they needed to be getting home. The teens then rose up, returned the blankets they had borrowed and the boys walked their girls home, stopping to get at least one final kiss before having to part for their own homes.

Josh and Bridgette told Jacob and Melvin of what happened and needless to say, Melvin and Jacob were both shocked and relieved; shocked that Damion broke out and tried to harm Bridgette, but relieved that Bash and the others did something about it.

"I can't believe that, pardon the language, bastard found a way here!" Melvin said.

"And to stow away on the plane I was coming on to visit MY big sister… That's just sickening." Jacob said, crossing his arms.

"I know…" Bridgette said. "But Josh saved me. With help from Blade and the others, of course."

"I'm so relieved," Melvin said. "I was right to trust Josh with your love, Bridgette."

"And I certainly wasn't wrong about him, either." Jacob said.

Everyone then laughed as Bridgette thought, _'So much for his happy, and my miserable ending.'_

* * *

**That's the end to this one! Didn't expect any of this, now did you? If not, then I hope you weren't too freaked out. Sorry if you were. If you want to see what happens next time, then come take a look.**

**Next time, the RowdyRuff Boys are at it yet again, and this time Bridgette unleashes her ultimate move amongst her opponents.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Change of plans: It's the holiday season for the Powerpuff Girls, but Bridgette is in a less than jolly mood. In fact, since it's the first holiday season since her parents' divorce, she is less than looking forward to the occasion. Is there any specific reason why she's not too into the holiday? Are more than just family matters involved with this? And why are the Rowdyruff Boys being so naughty on a night where you need to be nice? To find out, you just need to read and review.**

* * *

_Happy Holidays, Girls!_

Winter weather had moved into New Townsville and along with it, the ever-joyful atmosphere of the holidays. In their winter attire, each in their signature colors, the girls were walking around the city, doing a little window-shopping when they could not help but notice Bridgette's melancholic attitude.

She was looking at the ground rather than in the windows of the shops, and she sighed sadly.

"Are you alright, Bridgette?" Bubbles asked of her concernedly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bridgette replied with sadness in her voice, as she turned her head away.

Just then, the girls gave pause to watch as a girl around their age exited a shop with her little brother in tow, both of them laughing and smiling as she wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and then left to hurry home.

This only caused tears to start running down Bridgette's cheeks so that she turned and ran away from her friends.

"Bridgette..." Blossom called after her, but Bridgette gave no pause.

"What do you suppose could be wrong with her?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

Bubbles soon turned and noticed the two other children further up before turning back to her friends and exclaiming, "This is the first holiday season Bridgette is having to spend away from her little brother, Jacob!"

"So that's what's bugging her!" Blossom replied while thumping herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Man, I know I'd sure be down if I had to spend the holidays without either of my brothers...even if they do tend to get on my nerves rather frequently" noted Buttercup.

"Come on, let's see if we can catch up with her so as to help her out." Blossom then said and the trio took off running after Bridgette.

The girls began to give chase in hopes of catching up with Bridgette when they saw her duck into her house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Inside, Melvin saw Bridgette dash into the house and had slammed the door closed behind her when he started to ask, "Bridgette, is something...?"

Bridgette gave him no heed as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving her father standing at the bottom of the stairs and scratching his head in both concern and confusion.

There was a knock on the door and turning to face it, Melvin walked over to and answered the door to find Bridgette's friends standing on the front porch as Bubbles inquired of him, "May we come in; we wish to speak with Bridgette."

"Yes, please, by all means. You wouldn't happen to know what's wrong with Bridgette would you? She seems quite upset about something" Melvin noted to them as the girls kicked their shoes off and left them in the foyer.

"Yes, sir, we believe we do. This is Bridgette's first holiday season since..." Bubbles began to explain.

"Since the divorce, of course; why didn't I see it before?" Melvin asked while face-palming himself.

"Well, it's not like you haven't had many other things on your mind lately" Buttercup noted honestly.

"You're right; between the divorce and my new job, I've just been so distracted lately that I've paid little attention to Bridgette's needs" Melvin said with a sigh of disappointment in himself.

"It is a bit much to bear" Bubbles said in reassurance.

"Let's see if we can go talk to Bridgette together, shall we?" Melvin then said as he beckoned the girls to follow him to Bridgette's room.

Knocking first, Melvin opened Bridgette's door a crack to see his daughter lying on her bed, facing the window and crying into her pillow.

"Bridgette, sweetie, you have guests who are very concerned about you...and so am I." Melvin told her as he opened the door wider and entered.

"So, you're finally clued in on the depression you've put me through by not considering my feelings huh?" Bridgette said.

"Yes…" Melvin said.

Bridgette's friends were in tow, as they listened to Bridgette; her tone indicated she was anything but happy.

"Bridgette, we know that this is your first holiday season away from Jacob and we'd really like to help you through it if you'll let us" offered Blossom quietly as she sat down beside Bridgette once she sat up.

"We may not know exactly what you're going through, but we'd still like to offer you all of the help and support we can" offered Bubbles as she sat down on the other side of Bridgette.

"I-I just don't know how" Bridgette replied as she was sniffing heavily and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry I haven't been paying you the attention you need at this time, but if you're willing, then I'd like to offer you my help too." Melvin said as he knelt down in front of Bridgette.

"What can _you_ possibly do _now_? It's not like we can just turn back time and go back to when we were a happy family of four." Bridgette said, as she started crying.

Buttercup simply remained silent while staring out Bridgette's window as she was at a loss for words; pondering just how she would feel if she were separated from her family so as to think of some way to assist Bridgette in her time of sorrow.

"If it makes you feel any better, my parents are never home because they have work abroad and so I never see them anymore; I live with my grandmother." Bubbles said.

"Really?" Bridgette said.

"Sure," Bubbles said. "But I'm used to it. In fact, I haven't seen mom and dad for so long, I can't remember what they look like."

Bridgette only sweat dropped at this; she could not imagine forgetting the face of her precious sibling.

"Come on, let's go shopping for a holiday gift for Jacob!" Buttercup said with a smile.

"Sure, something to let him know that his big sister is still thinking of him fondly!" Bubbles said with her bright smile.

"And I do believe I have an idea, too." Melvin added in confidence.

"Hey, wait for me!" Blossom called as her friends dashed out of the room to get their shoes and jackets back on so as to head out to do some shopping.

Blossom was the first one to step out of the store as the girls were talking and giggling together when she spotted Luke approaching and paused to wave to him, only he didn't seem to even look up to take notice.

"Good afternoon, Luke" Blossom then said as he came within hearing range but still he scarcely looked up.

"Is something wrong, Luke?" Bubbles asked of him but he only walked on as though he had never even noticed them.

He soon gave pause to look into a window briefly when Buttercup shouted, "Hey, you know it's considered rude to ignore people when they're talking to you!"

"Hmm? Sorry, girls, I didn't see you there" Luke replied in a depressed voice that caught the girls' attentions.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Blossom asked of him in deep concern.

"I'm just doing a little window shopping. If you'll excuse me, I need to get going before the shops start to close" Luke replied before continuing on his way.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Buttercup asked while scratching her head in confusion.

"I don't know, but we've got to finish our own shopping" Blossom replied and the four girls turned to head off, but Blossom paused long enough to send one last questioning glance behind her towards Luke before catching up with her friends.

Bridgette was looking through the windows and she saw sets of doll pairs: an older girl paired with a younger boy. Each pair reminded her more and more of her brother, and she was on the verge of tears again.

"Bridgette must really miss her brother…" Bubbles said.

"After all the hardships they faced with their parents four-year fight before their divorce, you can't blame her." Buttercup said.

"And when it comes to divorces, the ones who suffer the most from them are the kids. Bridgette is just one of those examples." Blossom said.

Bridgette put her hand to her face and started silently crying as she remembered all of the times she had with her brother; good, bad, and indifferent. She felt alone; helpless and sad.

"Hey, Bridgette, come take a look at this!" Bubbles called out and with a sad sigh, Bridgette walked over to where Bubbles stood, looking at some music boxes.

Bubbles indicated a music box that had caught her eye and Bridgette peered into the display case to see a music box with a girl that resembled herself and cooking dinner with a little boy who resembled Jacob helping her.

"Excuse me, but what song does this music box play?" Bridgette asked of the store clerk.

"I'm not sure, but let's find out" the clerk replied as she unlocked and opened the display case, wound up the music box's key, and much to Bridgette's delight, it played 'Be Our Guest.'

"It's perfect! But is it really something I should be getting for Jacob; he might be a bit more interested in something a bit more masculine" Bridgette pondered aloud.

"That's why you also send him one of these" Buttercup replied as she placed a tanto upon the counter beside the music box.

"I don't think Mom would approve" Bridgette replied.

"How about an R.C. car then?" Blossom asked as she set down a radio control sports car.

"I tell you what, if you buy the car and music box, I'll throw in the tanto for free." offered the store clerk.

"Deal." Bridgette replied as she removed her wallet from her purse and paid for the items.

"I'm sure Jacob will love them! Blade and all." Bubbles said.

"Maybe so." Bridgette said, as they left the shop.

Blossom got distracted by all of the holiday candy, and soon noticed her friends, leaving.

"Hey, wait for me!" Blossom said, as she gave chase to them. They seemed to hear her and they stopped.

Catching up with her friends, Blossom noticed the shocked looks on her friends' faces when she stopped to also take note of what looked like random destruction and pandemonium as sign-boards were knocked down, people were painfully getting back up onto their feet after being knocked down, children were crying and even a money collection-kettle had been knocked over so that the 'Santa' who had been watching over it was now shouting after four young boys who were skating away.

"One guess who those guys are" noted Bridgette as she crossed her arms with a look of anger and annoyance on her face.

"Right" the others as they all pulled out their compacts and transformed.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"_Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

"Come on, we need to get after those guys before they can ruin the holidays for anyone else" Bubbles said as she led the group in taking off to fly ahead of the boys.

Looking up just in time, Brick came to a screeching halt as the Powerpuff Girls were flying over and landed right in front of them as they called out, "Stop right there, Rowdyruff Boys!"

Bosco glanced up and soon noticed the floral shop's sign that was hanging up over and behind Bridgette's head and got an evil grin on his face as he said, "Well, well, if you wanted a special holiday kiss, Kitten, then you could have just said so."

Pulling back in disgust, Bridgette asked of him while preparing to fend him off with one arm, "W-What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Look up" Bosco replied as he approached her.

"Eh? GAH!" Bridgette screamed as she looked up and spotted the mistletoe that was hanging from the sign and quickly maneuvered quickly enough so that when Bosco charged in to kiss her, he instead wound up kissing the light post and was now stuck to it.

"Oh man, what an embarrassment!" exclaimed Brick in disgust with his brother.

"Uh, does anyone know how to get him unstuck from that light post?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah, but he isn't going to be too happy about it" Buttercup said with a sigh.

"I'll run to the nearest tea shop" Blossom volunteered as she dashed off and was soon returning with a cup of hot chocolate and carefully removed the lid and slowly poured it over Bosco's mouth and the pole.

"OW, THAT'S HOT!" Bosco shouted in pain as he pulled away from the light post.

"Yes, well sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind" Blossom said smartly.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Bridgette said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Shall we, ladies?"

"Let's!" The girls said, as they approached the boys.

_**"****Listen up, you brats!"**_ Bridgette hollered, scaring the boys. _**"**__**The four of you have caused us enough trouble in the past; vandalizing the city, nearly blowing up City Hall and my friends, stealing my first kiss from me, and NOW you go and try ruining the holidays for everyone! You're nothing more than just vandals who find joy in ruining others' lives! KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**_

Bridgette then used her swords to blast the boys into the sky and they disappeared in a star-flash. Bridgette calmed down and then she said, "Girls, how are things over there?"

"I brought the donation money back to the Santa." Blossom said.

"I'm fixing the signs," Buttercup said, using her hammer to put the signs back in position. "How are things over there, Bubbles?"

"I'm helping the children cheer up and calm down." Bubbles said.

"Good," Bridgette said, as she cut the mistletoe off the sign of the shop. "Now that that annoyance is out of the way, we can get back to our holiday preparations. Honestly, those boys just don't know when to quit, and they just won't learn their position."

"Okay, let's split up for the time being and get our preparations ready for the holidays." Blossom said.

"Right." The girls said.

"See you at the lab's party tomorrow!" Buttercup said, as she, Bubbles, and Blossom separated from one another.

Bridgette shook her head as she flew off for her house. She entered her house with her presents for her dad and her brother; she did not bother getting a gift for her mother, as she was still on bad terms with her.

She saw that her dad was setting up two Menorahs; one for her and one for him. It was a tradition in her house that each member of the family lit their own Menorah. The only exception to this rule was Jacob until he was deemed old enough to handle a match safely.

* * *

Looking around the house, Bridgette saw that the interior was decorated with dreidles, Hanukah Gelt, and tons of Jewish Stars, in silver and in blue. She knew it was the season for Hanukah, but she sighed.

"Bridgette, perfect timing." Melvin said.

"Dad, if you're going to ask about if I got a present for mom, then you should know the answer. At this point, I don't even consider mom my mother." Bridgette said.

"Not what I was going to ask, but thanks for the information," Melvin said. "What I was really going to ask is that if you had any presents you needed me to ship to your brother."

"Sure did," Bridgette said, as she handed him the gifts. "An R.C. Car, a music box that plays 'Be Our Guest', and a tanto."

"I'm not sure how the tanto will make it back to New Citiesville, but the rest of the stuff seems fine for your brother." Melvin said, as he started to wrap the presents for shipping.

"Just ship them by air mail…" Bridgette said, as she went up to her bedroom, locked her door, and then went to her balcony to gaze up at the sky while thinking of her brother. She then sat down on the ground, and then she started crying.

* * *

Bubbles entered her house, setting her shoes up neatly in the foyer, while calling out, "I'm home, Granny!"

"Ah, did you get all of your shopping done?" Bubbles' grandmother inquired politely while helping Bubbles out of her coat.

"Yes, ma'am and I'm about to go get them packaged up, so no peeking" Bubbles replied with a smile before dashing up the stairs to her bedroom.

As she started wrapping her presents, she blushed at the thought of Cody opening his own gift.

_~Fantasy – Christmas Day~_

Bubbles handed Cody a box, wrapped in blue paper, and with a purple ribbon.

"Merry Christmas." Bubbles said, smiling.

Cody took the box, opened it, and then saw his present: a new bottle of bubble soap, so that way he could do 'Bubble Freedom' whenever he wanted.

In return, Bubbles got a kiss from Cody, and she blushed.

_~End of Fantasy~_

* * *

Blossom was sneaking into her house, poking her head around every corner to see if her little sister or father were anywhere around when she spotted her mother.

"If you're wondering where your father and Kasey are, they went out shopping and should be home any time now." her mother told her with a smile as she knew how incorrigible the two could be.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be up in my room wrapping the presents I bought" Blossom said as she dashed up to her room and locked the door behind her.

However, there was another present on her desk, all wrapped up with a big, red, ribbon. She smiled as she blushed as she thought of Luke.

_~Fantasy – Christmas Morning~_

Blossom handed her gift box to Luke, who undid the ribbon, opened it, and smiled at what it was. Two hand-made dolls: one of Blossom herself, and one of Luke. Both of them were great likeness of the people they represented.

"Blossom, these are beautiful!" Luke said, as he then embraced Blossom in a hug before kissing her.

_~End of Fantasy~_

* * *

Buttercup, upon reaching her apartment, listened closely for sounds of her brothers and father being home. Hearing nothing, she quietly crept into the door and started to tiptoe towards her room until she heard Sam shout, "There she is! Let's get her!"

Screaming out in surprise, Buttercup prepared for the worst when her mother stepped in between Buttercup and her menfolk with her arms crossed before turning and waving Buttercup on.

"I swear you three are just impossible sometimes. You know you're supposed to be patient and wait until the holiday morning to receive your gifts properly. And how many times have I told you to stop tackling Buttercup? She's turning into a fine young lady and if you go around tackling her all the time, you're bound to hurt her" Buttercup heard her mother fussing and sighed at the last part while locking her door to start wrapping the presents she bought for her family members.

"Seriously, if those three don't stop, I'm going to have to get Ricardo and his claymore into the house to tell them off…" Buttercup said, as she was wrapping the gifts. There was a particular gift she had on her bed. She gave it a glance, and then smiled with a blush.

'_Oh, I hope that Ricardo likes what I got him for Christmas,' _Buttercup thought, smiling. _'I would just be so happy to see the look on his face when he opens the box.'_

_~Fantasy~_

Having opened his present, and being thrilled at what it was: a new blade for his claymore, Ricardo had already sliced clean through several practice dummies, and then he was hugging Buttercup while kissing her cheek; he was careful not to poke her with his blade.

_~End of Fantasy~_

Buttercup then realized what she was doing and then she thought, _'When did I become a romantic? That's SO Blossom's style…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was up on her balcony, still crying, and feeling all alone.

"Why did that stupid custody thing have to give complete custody over Jacob to mom?! Then he could be here with me…" Bridgette said, as she was crying.

Walking down past her house just then was Josh; hearing her tears and cries of sadness, he looked up to Bridgette's balcony and saw his girlfriend in tears.

Seeing her in such a sad state on what should be a happy day, he decided to intervene and talk to her. He jumped the fence, ran underneath the balcony, and shouted, "I fancy to obtain knowledge on what thou is coiled by, Milady."

Hearing Josh's voice in Shakespearean dialect, she turned around, stood up, and looked down to him from her position. She inquired, "Josh, why are you speaking in Shakespearean English?"

"This is practically the balcony scene, these positions were in. Might as well make the most of it." Josh said.

"Fine," Bridgette said. "My brave noble, thou must be concerned about me when I am in a heavy state as this. Thy expedience to notice and front my depression is admirable. Alas, I am afraid is it a matter that is testy to me, and shall be painful for even thou to o'er wrought. A knave of great virtue, I hath been separated from, and thus I am to tax the separation of my parents for this shameful situation."

"Okay, we should stop here," Josh said. "So, what's supposed to be the matter?"

"You know my brother?" Bridgette said.

"How could I forget? Nearly punched the guy…" Josh said, embarrassed.

"Well, this is the first holiday season since my parents separated…" Bridgette said.

"So this is the first holiday season without your brother by your side." Josh said.

"That's right," Bridgette said. "So I feel all alone… I mean, Blossom and the others are here, and so are you, but I feel like there's a pit in my stomach without Jacob here…"

"I see…" Josh said.

"You have no idea how painful it is to be separated from the one source of peace you had in your life…" Bridgette said, as she started crying again.

"I may not know exactly what you are going through, I do know what it's like being away from someone close to you" Josh replied to her.

"You do?" Bridgette asked of him in surprise while rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Yes, you see with both of my parents being so busy with their jobs, I was always being rushed off from one place to another, accompanying my father since my mother had little time for me. But in it all, I was always pulled away from my dog, Spartacus. On the few times I was home, we'd be off playing at the park together and having our own adventures. He was hit by a truck one day while I was gone, so I never really got the chance to say goodbye to him" Josh explained while getting a little misty-eyed at the memory of his beloved pet.

"I...guess I can see some similarities in that." Bridgette replied, sweat dropping.

"But at least you have a much better chance of seeing your little brother again, maybe not now, but somewhere in the future" Josh offered her in an encouraging manner.

"You're right, Josh; I will see him again some day. Thanks for being a good friend, Josh" Bridgette replied and blew him a kiss before disappearing back inside and turning in for the night.

Warmed by the thought of her indirect kiss making contact with his lips, Josh turned and dashed home without once feeling the cool winter's night breeze.

* * *

The next morning, everything was peaceful. The girls had opened their presents, and loved what they saw, and Bridgette was still up in her bedroom, having already opened her Hanukah gift: a new cookbook about yeast pastries.

"Well, coming from MOM, I surely knew this was coming. At least she supports my dream to be a pastry chef." Bridgette said.

Her cell phone started playing the ringtone she had set for Blossom. Bridgette picked up, and said, "Hello, Blossom."

"Merry Christmas, Bridgette! Are you coming to the party later?" Blossom asked.

Not wanting the fact that she celebrates Hanukah to get out, she said, "Um, yeah, I am… Hehe…"

"Is something the matter? You don't sound too enthusiastic," Blossom said. "I'm sure you'll feel better when you know that Josh has a present for you!"

"I'm sure he does," Bridgette said, casually. "I really don't feel like you should have _ME_ at the party."

"What are you saying?! This is the first holiday season we're spending with you! We want you here more than anyone! Even the mayor requested that you'd come!" Blossom said.

"You guys want me that much?" Bridgette said, as she smiled happily. "I'll come, and I have a surprise for you guys, too!"

"That's great! I'll let Bubbles and Buttercup know, too!" Blossom said.

"Thanks," Bridgette said. "Bye for now!"

Bridgette then hung up her cell phone and smiled, hoping to be accepted once her surprise was revealed.

* * *

Blossom then hung up the phone and called Luke's cell phone number only to get his voicemail. She then tried his home phone number, but again, only got his answering machine.

"That's strange; Luke never leaves home without his cell phone" Blossom noted aloud.

"Maybe he just forgot to turn it on" offered Buttercup while sipping hot apple cider.

"Or maybe he's tied up with something else right now" Bubbles added while enjoying some hot tea.

"Whatever the case maybe, there's no point in worrying about it. Now come drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold" suggested the Professor, though he did turn to look out the window in a strange manner.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Ken asked.

"I get the feeling that Bridgette isn't being completely open with us for some reason. I mean, we know full well she misses her brother, but I think there's more to the story." The Professor said.

"You're probably right," Buttercup said. "I just hope Bridgette still comes to the party. I don't care what she has for a surprise."

"Maybe it's more of a secret that she's telling us." Bubbles suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was out riding his motorcycle with a bouquet of white roses and an angel food cupcake with vanilla frosting, sprinkles, and a single candle stuck in the center of it. Pulling up to the local cemetery, he rode over towards one particular gravesite. Dismounting his bike with a brush in his hand, he walked over to a grave and began to dust the stone off until he could read the inscription upon the stone: Amy Armstrong - Darling Daughter and Beloved Little Sister.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, Amy" Luke quietly bid to the stone as he soon returned with the bouquet of flowers which he then set upon the headstone. "I brought you your favorite kind of cake for us to share."

Kneeling down in the snow, he then lit the candle as he said, "Don't forget to make a wish."

A rush of wind blew through the cemetery almost right on time and blew the candle right out.

"Hey, not bad; you got it on the first try" Luke praised as he removed a tanto from his side and used the small knife to cut the cupcake in half. Setting on half upon the stone, he quietly ate his own half before disposing of the trash in a bag that he kept in one of his saddlebags. Returning to the grave, Luke continued to kneel there while quietly praying that those above were taking good care of her.

Looking up, he began to tear up as he said, "I miss you, Amy."

However, he was soon interrupted when a small hand-bomb landed on the ground near Amy's headstone. Upon realizing what it was, Luke snatched the bomb up and threw it straight up in the air where it exploded harmlessly, though Luke was now looking around with deep-rooted anger and hatred of the one who threw the bomb.

* * *

Bridgette's instincts kicked in again, and she looked on the horizon while she said to herself, _'Snap. We're going to have some major holiday haters today.'_

"Good morning, everyone" Bridgette called out as she entered the lab and kicked off her snow boots.

"Good morning, Bridgette!" the others greeted her happily.

"What's your pleasure, Bridgette? We have hot apple cider, hot tea, or hot chocolate" Ms. Bellum asked of her.

"You're offering hot chocolate and you need to ask me that?" Bridgette asked in return as Blossom and Ms. Bellum giggled in return.

"That's what we thought, but we had to make completely certain" Ms. Bellum replied as she topped Bridgette's drink with six marshmallows.

"Thank you, Ms. Bellum" Bridgette replied as she received her drink into her hands after taking a seat on the couch beside Blossom.

"So what's this surprise you wanted to share with us, Bridge?" Buttercup asked after finishing her hot cider.

"Well, what I wanted to tell all of you is the fact that..." Bridgette began but was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion that occurred out on the street outside of the lab.

"What was that?" Bubbles inquired concernedly.

Peering out the window, Bridgette turned around and replied, "I'll give you two guesses and the first one won't count!"

"Aw man, having to fight the Rowdyruff Boys on Christmas morning? What a pain!" complained Buttercup.

"Come on! Let's go teach those miserable little misers to leave the people of New Townsville alone when they're enjoying their holiday" Blossom said after draining her hot chocolate.

Draining their own drinks, Bubbles and Bridgette joined their companions as they transformed into their alternate identities.

"_Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

_"PowerPuff Girls Z!"_

The girls took flight and flew off to find and put a stop to the rampant destruction being caused by the Rowdyruff Boys. Bridgette was the first to spy them and shouted out to the other girls.

"Stupid holiday and its stupid lies" shouted Bosco as he threw a handful of bombs against the side of a building.

"Balloon Catcher" Bubbles called out as she released a bunch of bubbles from her wand and ensnared the bombs so that they exploded harmlessly.

"Hey, knock it off! What is with the whole idea of going around throwing bombs and trying to destroy the city when people are still trying to enjoy their holidays?!" Bridgette asked of the boys as she and the other girls landed.

"Holiday...we hate this holiday and all of its lies!" shouted Butch as he was throwing dirty socks around to dangle from electrical wires and lampposts.

"Yeah, what point is a holiday where you're told some big fat guy comes by and leaves a bunch of presents when he never shows up?" Boomer asked as he flung earwax all over the city.

Brick remained non-committal as he fired spitwads all over the sidewalks and streets where they froze and became dangerous slick spots.

"Some people will believe anything. As for me, I'm doing this for the fun of it" Bosco replied as he threw a couple more hand bombs towards the girls only for Bridgette to slice them all in half.

"Hey, just because its Hanukah doesn't mean you can get out of line!" Bridgette shouted, angrily.

"Don't you mean Christmas?" Blossom asked.

"No," Bridgette told Blossom before turning to the boys. "Now to teach you your place again!"

"Boys, disperse!" Bosco said, as the boys then separated and attacked the girls.

"Ladies, power kicks!" Bridgette said, as the girls prepared to kick the boys away.

Quickly turning and nodding his head to his brothers, Bosco began throwing bomb after bomb at the girls, which were knocked back, tied up and thrown into the air, captured in bubbles, or sliced in half. Meanwhile, Brick, Butch, and Boomer turned to a fire hydrant and quickly removed one of the caps before attaching a hose and soon turned it on full blast.

"Is this the best you wimps can come up with?" Buttercup asked when Bosco quickly jumped up and out of the way as he brothers sprayed the girls down with the hose.

"Hey!" shouted Bubbles in surprise.

"Oh no, we're freezing up!" noted Blossom as her teeth were chattering.

"We're getting hypothermic! The fact that we're wearing these thin clothes in this freezing weather, doubling with the cold temperatures of the water is causing our body temperatures to do a nose-dive!" Bridgette hollered.

"Spare us the details!" The other three girls shouted, freezing.

* * *

Sensing the girls were in trouble, Poochie jumped up and shouted out, _"Powerpuff Boys, the Girls need you!"_

Josh, Cody, and Ricardo, who were decorating the lab for the party, dropped everything they were doing and then reached for their belts.

_"Baron!"_

Cody called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a blue background covered with silver arrows. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with blue jeans, his shirt was light blue, a blue leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, blue boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He got on his back and spun a few times, break dancing, and then he stopped with his side on the ground, his left hand on his cheek, and his right hand on his propped-up knee. A mechanical bow and a quiver of limitless arrows then appeared on his belt and back, and then Baron stood up, with his balled fists on his hips.

_"Blast!"_

Ricardo called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a green background covered with yellow, crossed lightning bolts. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with green jeans, his shirt was a yellow, a green leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, green boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He then got on one knee and holding a Scottish Claymore out to the side, he took up a defense stance.

_"Bash!"_

Josh transformed amidst an orange background with yellow paddleballs. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was yellow, and a black vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

"_Powerpuff Boys Z!"_

"Hey, where's Blade?" asked Blast as he met up with Bash and Baron.

"I don't know, but we need to find and help the girls" replied Bash as he flew ahead of the other two.

"Uh-oh, looks like we're too late" noted Baron as they arrived on the scene to see the girls encased in a large block of ice that was still growing while the Rowdyruff Boys were laughing their heads off derisively at the girls.

"Come on, we can still help them!" noted Blast as he started to head for the fire hydrant and cut through the hose before turning the water off.

"Huh, who the heck are you?" Brick asked as he turned to see Blast, claymore in hand, and sending him a dirty look.

"We're the Powerpuff Boys and we're here to put an end to your irresponsible behavior" the boys said as they joined in their own group pose.

"You know, this just doesn't quite work as well without Blade" Baron noted to his companions.

"We'll focus on that later. Right now, we need to focus on getting the girls free from that ice." Bash replied as he pulled out his giant paddleball.

"Oh, you want to free the girls? Why didn't you say so sooner? Who's up for a Powerpuff Girl Slushie?" asked Bosco as he placed many small hand bombs around and on top of the block of ice.

"Rain of Arrows!" Baron shouted, as he shot arrows at the speed of light and knocking all of the bombs off of the ice block, disintegrating them on contact.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that now!" challenged Bosco as he threw a couple more hand bombs at Baron.

Brick quickly joined in by firing spitwads at the other boys, but quickly found his straw cut short by the blade of a claymore.

"Ear Wax Attack" Boomer said as he began flinging ear wax at the newcomers but found them being blocked by a giant paddleball.

Bash soon returned all of the gobs of wax as one larger gob and sent spattering upon Boomer and sticking him to a wall.

"Let's see you stand up to my Stinky Sock Attack!" Butch said as he flung some dirty socks at the boys so that they spun around them like boomerangs, but was surprised to see them sliced in half by Blast's claymore and the stench returned to him by Bash; he was using his paddleball as a fan.

After that, Bash turned his focus on the block of ice and powered up energy into the ball of his paddle and sent it flying into and shattering the ice so that the girls fell out, alive and shivering.

"Bridgette, girls, are you okay?" Bash shouted, as he ran over to the girls, and helped Bridgette to her feet. He would have hugged her if she was not ice cold; literally, at that.

"M-M-M-More or l-l-l-l-less…" Bridgette said, shivering.

"You may have stopped my brothers, but you won't stop me." Bosco shouted as he pulled out another bomb to throw at them but was forced to give pause when he and the others all heard a hate-filled, thunderous roar of a motorcycle.

The bomb exploded harmlessly in Bosco's hand as he turned to face the new arrival and looked at him with a strong sense of fear flowing through him.

_"Are you the one who threw the bomb into the cemetery?"_ the rider asked in a deep, angry voice.

"Yeah, why; you want to make something of it?" Bosco replied as he prepared another bomb, but quickly found himself being pinned to the wall of a building.

Blossom turned to look at the new arrival and uttered, "Oh no; Luke, what's happening to you?"

"Oh man, I've seen this before, Bridgette" Bash commented as he turned to his girlfriend.

"We've got to stop this before it escalates out of hand and he releases his inner Dark Samurai." Bridgette noted as she turned back to face Blossom.

_**"Your bomb almost destroyed my baby sister's gravesite"**_ Luke growled as he pulled Bosco forward and slammed him harder against the side of the building. _**"It's her birthday and you almost destroyed her resting place!"**_

"So that's what was bugging him the other night!" Bubbles noted but soon turned her face away to bury it into Baron's chest as the dark aura surrounding Luke was now flaming.

"He's going to go berserk on everything and everyone if we don't stop him soon." Buttercup said as she stood up with Blast's aid.

"Sorry, if I had known; I'd have used better aim" Bosco replied as he slammed a bomb into Luke's face and blasted him into the middle of the street.

Fearing the worst, Blossom ran over to check up on Luke when he awoke and his aura surrounded him like a suit of armor and a black katana rose up from the ground at his feet.

"Luke, wait, you need to let me assess your wounds!" Blossom told him as she grabbed a hold of his one arm but he shook her off without effort.

"What's up with Luke?" Baron asked of Bridgette.

"Whenever his temper and hatred reach a certain level, his inner Dark Samurai comes on and takes control of his mind and body and he becomes a virtually unstoppable killing machine" Bridgette replied and ran forward to try and tackle Luke at his waist in an effort to knock him off his feet.

Bridgette, however, was thrown to the ground effortlessly and Luke turned to glare at her as he said, "When I finish with this fool, I'll finish _you_ off for aiding him."

"He's going to kill Bosco and Bridgette?" Bubbles asked in surprise.

"He can't control himself!" Bash answered when he turned to notice Blossom undressing.

"Blossom, you'll catch your death like that!" Buttercup firmly reprimanded her friend who now stood in her leotard.

"I'm going to stop him" Blossom replied and began running up towards Luke and passed him to stand in between Bosco and Luke.

"Blossom, get out of there!" Baron shouted as Bubbles turned to bury her face in his chest to keep from watching as Luke brought his sword up and prepared to strike her down for interference.

"Blossom!" screamed out Bridgette when Luke brought his sword down upon her when something inside of him forced him to stop just shy of her shoulder.

_'What are you doing; striking down someone you love so dearly?! Have you lost your mind?!'_ a second voice screamed out in Luke's head.

_'She's interfering with my delivering justice to the one who almost destroyed our sister's grave site'_ his darkened mind reasoned.

_'Wake up and smell the coffee! That's Blossom, the girl we love, the girl who makes us feel like we're invincible, the girl who we fantasize about at night! She's our heart, soul, and everything and you're about to kill her!'_ the voice in his heart yelled back.

_'But what about Amy?'_ asked the voice in his mind.

_'We haven't forgotten her, either. But she's gone and there's nothing that can bring her back. You were formed from the bitterness, anger, and hate that losing her caused. But now we have an even greater reason to live on and to love again. You're not the Dark Samurai anymore: you are Luke Armstrong and Solar Blade! Now let the love flow for Blossom!'_ yelled back the voice in his heart.

The sword in his hands disintegrated and the armor left off of him as Luke dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Blossom's waist as he held onto her for a few minutes before apologizing to her, "I'm sorry, Blossom; I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Luke; I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you. But right now I'm cold; can we go home?" Blossom replied as she hugged him back.

"Solar Blade" Luke said as he transformed into his Powerpuff Boy Z form and picked up Blossom as he began to generate a heat field around them to warm Blossom with as she was permitted to get dressed once again and they all returned to the lab.

However, Bosco was sitting in the corner when they left in a fit of fear and paranoia from the sudden attack from Blade.

* * *

The girls were wrapped in electric blankets, which were set to medium; warm enough for first aid, but not so hot that they would burn. The girls also had hot cocoa and vitamin C tablets melted into them for first aid.

"C-C-C-Crud… J-J-Just when Hanukah was getting started." Bridgette said, shivering.

"You mean you don't celebrate Christmas?" Bubbles asked.

"No," Bridgette said, before sneezing. "My family is Jewish, and I take pride in that. If you guys don't like it…"

"Who said we would care about something like THAT?" Blossom said, before sneezing.

"Sorry…" Bridgette said, sneezing.

"She's right, we don't care about what religion you practice. The main point of the holidays, whatever they may be, is to spend them with family and friends" noted Bubbles before experiencing three successive sneezes.

"Bless you, Bubbles" Cody said as he helped in carrying out four buckets of hot water for the girls to place their cold feet into so as to prevent frostbite.

"If I get pneumonia from this, I'm going to kill those Rowdyruff Boys" grumbled Buttercup while holding a thermometer in her mouth.

"Buttercup, no talking with that thermometer in your mouth" Ricardo gently reprimanded her.

The Professor soon came into the room and paused to send Luke a concerned look as he was sitting away from the group before walking over to check Buttercup's temperature, "No fevers yet; hopefully the Vitamin-C will help to keep them at bay."

"I'm sorry, girls. I let my temper get the better of me and it almost cost you your lives, especially you, Blossom. I was so blinded by my own rage and hatred that I almost killed you" Luke said in apology.

"But you didn't." Blossom replied and sneezed again.

"Yeah, good thing you came to your senses when you did." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, hush; you're not helping things" Bridgette fussed at her.

"What exactly did happen to you back there, anyways?" Josh asked.

"An old family curse of the men in my family who take up the sword. Whenever I start to get angry, an inner demon known as The Dark Samurai starts to rise up to take over my mind and body" Luke explained.

"That same monster tried to take over you when Princess was trying to take Blossom away from you" Bridgette noted as she recalled that day.

"Yes, but Blossom was returned to me before he could completely succeed and thus my anger began to dissipate. This time, however, I lost complete control and almost killed Blossom myself" Luke replied.

"So what stopped you?" Ricardo asked.

"My other inner self, the one that lives in my heart. He spoke to me and made me realize what the Dark Samurai was doing and thus allowed me the opportunity to clear the blinding rage from my eyes so that I could see the one I love the most in the line of fire. I'm not sure, but I think it was Blade who stopped me or maybe my conscious...either way, they stopped the Dark Samurai and allowed me to take control of myself again" Luke replied.

"Let's just hope you can continue to keep him under control for all of our sakes" Bridgette said as she was slipping on her dried socks.

"Would you permit us to walk you ladies home?" Cody asked of them politely.

"Yes, please" the girls replied and even Blossom held her hand out to Luke.

"Are you sure you can trust me?" Luke asked of her.

"With all my heart" Blossom replied and he took her offered hand and together the boys saw their girls home.

Cody and Bubbles were kissing under the mistletoe near Bubbles' house before Bubbles hugged her boyfriend and then left into her house, leaving Cody on cloud nine.

Having been invited into her house, Ricardo put Buttercup to bed as she fell asleep while still pretty cold. Her parents and brothers were concerned about how she would be as suffering from hypothermia could precede a nasty cold.

Bridgette was kissing Josh as he was standing in front of her house. Letting her in, her father invited Josh inside, too, but he declined, having made plans with his father.

"Bridgette, I have a surprise for you!" Melvin said. He led his daughter into his office, turned on his PC, and on the screen was…

"Jacob?! Dad hooked up a video chat for us?" Bridgette said.

"I sure did," Melvin said. "You two chat and catch up all you want; I'll go get dinner ready."

"Sis, how have things been in town? Minus the monsters, I mean?" Jacob asked.

"Things have been great," Bridgette said. "It's such a nice place; I'm actually much happier here than I was back when mom and dad were still together."

"To be perfectly honest, I think the real problem in our family was mom. She didn't understand your passion for sword fighting, and immediately deemed you 'insane', and everything else. Since then, tensions between her and dad were high, but she couldn't have cared less about how we felt about the divorce; they were too focused on getting rid of each other." Jacob said.

"You're totally right about that, Jacob," Bridgette said. "Psychiatrists and psychologists are such a pain if they don't pay attention to their kids' feelings and desires."

"Calling you 'a safety hazard' was just cruel of her. In fact, I would find a way to run away and come live with you if I could." Jacob said.

"I wish you could live here with me, too. Mom needs to learn her place." Bridgette said.

"We'll figure something out. As soon as Hanukah is over, I'll find a way to get over there and stay there without mom finding me." Jacob said.

"That's great, Jacob," Bridgette said. "I want mom to know that she's the main reason this family was anything but happy as soon as I turned eleven years old."

"Oh, crud, speak of the devil – Oh, wait, Jews don't believe in the devil, my mistake. Anyway, Mom is coming! I'd better scoot." Jacob said.

"I hope to hear from you again soon," Bridgette said, smiling. "It's been great, and happy Hanukah."

Jacob nodded, waved goodbye, and then hung up before his mom could come into the room.

* * *

Approaching Amy's grave once more, this time with Blossom on his arm, Luke told her, "Amy, this is Blossom; the young woman whom I have telling you about."

"Hi, Amy; I'm sorry I never really had the opportunity to meet you when you were alive. From what Luke tells me, you were really a special person" Blossom said as she placed a potted Christmas Rose upon at the base of her stone.

Standing back up with Luke's help, the two bowed their heads in a moment of respectful silence when a gentle wind blew through the cemetery and the gentle voice of a young girl said, _"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Blossom. Thank you, for remembering me, Luke. But all that remains down there is an empty shell of what I used to be. You've found another to warm your heart, Big Brother, so wrap yourself up in that warmth and love and never lose sight of it. I will always love you, Luke, but I cannot be yours until your time comes, so take care, take your time, and love Blossom and her family the way you loved me."_

Blossom and Luke then kissed as they soon obtained the approval of Luke's long-gone little sister and then they remounted onto Luke's motorcycle. As they sped through town, they stopped at a goodwill store and smiled at each other.

"I think I have an idea." Blossom said.

"What is it?" Luke said.

"You'll see when we get inside." Blossom replied, as she dragged Luke into the shop by his arm.

The Rowdyruff Boys were walking along the empty sidewalks trying to block out the freezing cold winds while sulking about the beating they got.

"Man, I can't believe we lost to those new guys" grumbled Butch.

"I can't believe the way Blossom put herself between that samurai and Bosco" Brick said with mild shock.

"Good thing, too, or he would have killed Bosco" added Boomer.

"Would you guys just drop it?!" Bosco returned angrily; he was still suffering from the shock of the incident.

"I hate this holiday" Brick said as he kicked an empty soda can down the street.

"Uh-oh, I think we've got company" Boomer said as they heard the sound of an engine heading towards them.

"That would be a motorcycle's engine if I'm not mistaken" Butch replied as they all turned and back up to the wall so as to keep out of range of being possibly splashed with melted ice.

Watching the approaching vehicle, the boys all stared on in concern as they realized who the riders were and Bosco asked, "What's wrong; come back to finish the job or something?"

"No, we found these left at the goodwill store and thought you might like them" Blossom said as she took out a toy electric guitar and gave it to Bosco, a slingshot which she gave to Brick, a sparking toy gun which she gave to Boomer, and a real boomerang which she gave to Butch.

"No hard feelings, guys, and happy holidays" Luke said to the four boys before nodding to Blossom so that she could replace her helmet.

"Happy Holidays!" Blossom called out as they took off back down the street and on towards her house.

The four boys looked down at their presents and smiled to one another before Bosco said, "You know, maybe this holiday isn't so bad after all."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the foursome then took off running for their hideout.

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's not Christmas yet, but hey, I haven't made a holiday chapter for this story yet, and my pal The Cat Whispurrer suggested I write one, so here. Anyway, try to bear with me, okay?**

**Well, that took a while, but I tried my best to get this up before August 28. Why before then? Well, that's my first day of school for me. Speaking of which, my updates are going to be a lot less frequent now because school's going to back in session, but as usual, I'll do my best.**

**Next time, the girls are sick with bad fevers and now it's up to the boys to take over for them until they recover, but are they really up to the task when Sedusa teams up with Violet and Princess again?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Picking up from the last chapter, the girls are sick from the previous chapter's events and now the boys are taking over until they recover. But will their chivalry hinder their efforts when they go up against Sedusa, Princess, and Violet? I mean, seriously, they're not in the habit of hitting women.**

_The League Of Lovely Ladies 2!_

The next morning, after the events from Christmas, the town was tranquil and everything was peaceful. Or at least, it SHOULD have been, if not for one little problem.

There were four, loud sneezes coming from different parts of the city and they were all simultaneous. It was the PowerPuff Girls Z, and they were bedridden after the Christmas incident.

"Ugh..." Blossom said, as she was all congested. She was pale, her hair was a mess, her nose was going to run, and her eyes were bloodshot. Stuck in bed, she had a box of tissues next to her, and a thermometer in her mouth. It read 102.5 degrees, and her forehead was hot enough to melt a 3-pound ice cube.

"Oh, big sister is burning up..." Casey said, standing outside her sister's bedroom.

"This is borderline pneumonia," Blossom's mother said. "I should go to the pharmacy and get some medication for her. Casey, please stay out of Blossom's room and listen to your father while I'm out."

Casey nodded as her mom left the house. Blossom's kid sister then ran back to her own bedroom, an idea in her head.

As for Bubbles, she was still sick in her bed, and much to her dismay, she was in the exact same state as Blossom, only her hair was not as ratty or frizzy. Her grandmother was down in the kitchen, making a home remedy for her granddaughter, and she said, "I can't believe that Bubbles caught this..."

Bubbles sneezed and wiped her nose with a tissue, as she was too sick to complain.

Buttercup was in her bedroom, and was sleeping with labored breathing. The warm humidifier was helping her nose clear up, and she had a cold compress on her forehead. She had medication and orange juice on the table while she kept sneezing.

Her brothers, down in the kitchen, could hear her sneezing from all the way down there. Her dad was training for another match, but kept looking up at the ceiling in concern for his sole daughter. Her mom was cooking for her family, and had an idea for a remedy for Buttercup.

"I hope sis will be okay." Sam said, as he was starting to tear up.

"Eh, she's a trooper," Dave said. "I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days."

"Don't be so sure boys," Their father said. "She was borderline hypothermic when she got back home. Must have been more PowerPuff Girl Z business."

"I'm sure getting sick from this every now and again is just part of the job." Buttercup's mother said.

"You're probably right." Sam said.

As for Bridgette, she was in her bed, with her warm mist humidifier running. She had a fever of 100.4 and her hair was somewhat cleaner. She was shivering a bit and her breathing was labored. She also coughing and sneezing a little bit.

"Crud… If only I had given the girls First Aid before all of this happened…" Bridgette said.

Downstairs, Melvin was looking up at the ceiling and was concerned for his daughter. He took out some Tylenol to help bring her fever down and he also had some Robutissin to help combat the rest of the illness.

"Bridgette, please recover…" Melvin said, as he put some orange juice into a cup of tea and brought it up on a tray for his daughter.

He placed the tray on Bridgette's bed. Smelling the tea, Bridgette opened her eyes, and started drinking it while taking the medications.

"Thanks, Dad." She said, congested.

"Well, I really didn't like what those boys did to you with the fire hydrant thing, but that isn't important right now." Melvin said.

Bridgette nodded as she kept on drinking her tea; she was starting to feel a little better, but not fully up to snuff. She put the tea back down on her tray, took the tray off of her bed, and then went back to sleep.

* * *

Jason arrived at Annie's store and approached the counter, unaware that he still got some of his mother's lipstick on his face from when she kissed him goodbye earlier and when Annie turned around to see him, her anger flared up so that she started to glare at him.

"I know I'm late in bringing you your holiday presents, but if you can find it in your heart to..." Jason started to say to Annie when she hauled off and slapped him squarely across the face.

"Save you apology for someone who wants to hear it! I can see the truth all over your face!" Annie shouted before tearing up and sobbing into her hands and turns to run to the back where she slams the door shut behind her.

"All over my face... What's she talking about?" Jason asked aloud of no one when he noticed his reflection in the glass display case. "Oh no; she's confusing a kiss from my mother for a kiss from another girl!"

"Annie, please wait; I can explain" Jason called into Annie's office.

"Go away, I never want to see you again!" Annie yelled back.

Stepping back from the door and feeling heartbroken, Jason bowed his head in sadness, turned, and left out the door.

"I can't believe he'd turn and cheat on me like that after all this time" Annie said aloud once she had managed to stop crying for a bit.

Reaching into her pocket, she extracted the Pink Jaguar lipstick and applied it to her lips, turning into her dark alter ego: Sedusa. Her waist slimmed down, her hair got all strewn around, her lips turned red, her eyes widened, and a red snake surrounded her neck.

After her pose, she left the restaurant out from the back door and started walking around town, her pheromones driving the men wild.

Bridgette, still sick, did not sense this presence; she was so ill her instincts were all out of sorts.

Meanwhile, Luke, Ricardo, Cody, and Josh met up at a street corner and began laughing and joking together as they continued walking on towards school when they all paused to notice an older boy sitting on a bench, crying, and looking as though his whole world had just crumbled around his ears.

"Hey, friend, what seems to be the trouble?" Luke asked of him.

Jason looked up, and saw the younger men, and he could tell they were genuinely concerned about him. He felt he could trust him, so he sniffled a bit before wiping away his tears.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me because she thought the lipstick on my face was from another girl when in reality it was from my mother" the guy said before breaking down and sobbing.

"Ouch, tough break." Ricardo said while wincing in sympathetic pain.

"Well maybe we can talk to her about it for you after school." Luke offered.

"Could you? It'd mean the world to me if you did!" the man said as he looked up into Luke's eyes before recoiling a bit in concern.

"Hey, it'll be our pleasure" Cody added with a reassuring smile.

"Maybe we can even get our girls to help us out" Josh suggested and his friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"That'd be great. By the way, my name's Jason." he then said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Cody, this is Josh, Ricardo, and Luke; just ignore his eyes. Luke may look intimidating, but as long as you keep on his good side, he's as gentle as a teddy bear" Cody told Jason.

"Pleased to make your acquaintances and I really appreciate your helping me out like this." Jason said as he shook hands with each of the other guys.

"Don't thank us yet. We've still got to talk with your girl" Ricardo said, as he knew they were in for a battle.

"Oh, here's the address to where she works" Jason said as he handed Luke Annie's business card.

"Hey, I know this place! My Blossom just loves her treats." Luke said as he pocketed the business card and soon the boys were back on their way to school.

Upon arrival, however, the one thing that did not escape their notice was the fact that their girls' seats were empty.

"I wonder where the girls are?" Cody asked in concern as he approached Bubbles' desk.

"I hope they didn't get sick from yesterday's events…" noted Ricardo as he turned to face Luke as he pulled out his cell phone.

"There's no answer at Blossom's house." Luke said in concern.

"Buttercup's home sick." Ricardo said as he hung up his phone after speaking with her mother.

"So is Bridgette." Josh replied as he hung up his cell phone.

"Same with Bubbles." added Cody as he set a reassuring hand upon Luke's shoulder.

"I'll bet Blossom's sick too, and her folks had to run out on some errand which is why there's no answer at Blossom's house." Luke said with a forced smile as he was becoming fearful for Blossom's well being.

"Well, the girls were going hypothermic yesterday; I'm actually not surprised they're sick." Josh said.

"You mean you had a hunch that they'd fall ill?" Cody said.

"Yeah," Josh said. "I've been trained in CPR and First Aid my whole life. I know the ins and outs of all those emergencies. I'm aware that hypothermia is a severe body temperature drop that can cause blue tint to the skin. After recovering from that, nasty colds are in store, and sometimes, if the case was really bad, pneumonia."

"You mean they could be _**in the hospital**_ for all we know?!" Cody, Luke, and Ricardo shouted.

"Well, more or less. I'm thinking of visiting Bridgette's house after school with some roses for her. She probably won't be able to smell them, but at least she'll know I'm thinking of her." Josh said.

"That sounds like a really sweet idea, Josh" Luke commented when a shiver ran down his spine.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Cody asked as he noticed Luke's visible shudder.

"I've got a bad feeling that Princess is going to try for me again" Luke replied as he tried to shake off the feeling.

"Speaking of whom, she just entered the classroom and is heading our way" Ricardo informed them.

"Lukey; how would you like this to be your lucky day?" Princess asked of Luke as she embraced him from behind and almost choking him in the process.

"Can't breathe" Luke griped in response.

"So I just overheard the teacher speaking with Blossom's mom and apparently Blossom is out sick with a bad cold. So instead of being that homely girl's date, how about becoming mine instead; I could really make it worth you while" Princess said in a seductive voice that grated more like sandpaper to Luke's ears.

"Not even if you were the last girl on the planet and the whole survival of the human race depended on it" Luke replied as he disengaged himself from Princess' embrace and stood up to move to Blossom's desk.

Gritting her teeth, red face turning bright red, steam escaping from her ears, and as her brows furrowed in deep anger, Princess turned around and stormed out of the classroom and pushed past the teacher as she left.

"I think you made her angry with that one, Luke" Cody commented.

"And your point would be?" Ricardo asked.

"Did you hear how she referred to Blossom? I've got to hand it to you, Luke; you've a lot more patience than I do. Had she said that about Bridgette, I'd have firmly slapped her…" Josh told the others.

"Mind your manners, Josh," Cody said. "We all know violence is not allowed on campus."

"I just hope Blossom's going to be alright" Luke said softly as he turned to gaze out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the street, Sedusa walked through the city, mumbling under her breath when she noticed Violet floating along the sidewalk, also grumbling under her breath.

"Those stupid boys and their stupid ideas…" Violet was mumbling.

"You're right, boys have no maturity or any brains." Sedusa said as she and Violet gave pause at the crosswalk together to wait for the traffic to stop.

Soon even Princess came walking up while mumbling, "Stupid boys...stupid Luke; what does that homely Blossom have that I don't?"

"You're right. Boys are complete idiots." Sedusa and Violet agreed.

The trio then continued walking on to a small coffee shop where they sat down together at a table and drank down their hot chocolates before announcing together, "Boys are stupid!"

"I found my boyfriend had been cheating on me over the holiday!" Sedusa informed her companions.

"The two guys I normally hang around with couldn't commit a crime if their lives depended on it!" Violet steamed in reply.

"The guy I want to fall in love with me refuses to leave his ugly girlfriend to take up with!" Princess declared in anger.

"Boys, hah! Who needs them?!" The girls all shouted together while ignoring the questioning stares that were being sent their way by the other patrons.

"Hey, I know; why don't we put together an alliance like we did last time" suggested Violet.

"Yeah, we could, but the Powerpuff Girls will just come in again and break us apart like last time" Princess replied with a pout.

"Not if we make it an anti-men alliance! Think about it: an alliance that allows any girl who has ever been jilted by a loved one or pushed aside by annoying male family members, and let's face it, we know there are women out there who have in some means or another been walked upon by men" Sedusa said excitedly.

"You can count me in on that, too, sister! My husband showed up late last night and smelling of perfume" added the waitress, as she was about to set their bill upon the table.

"Why I bet even the Powerpuff Girls themselves are pestered by men so much that even they would be willing to join us" Violet added.

"I know I've seen the mayor at them" noted another female customer as she moved over to their table.

"But not all men are like that" offered Miss Bellum who had been watching and listening to their conversations the whole time.

"Oh yeah? Name one" challenged Princess and many of the other ladies joined in challenging her.

"I'll give you four better: Blade, Bash, Baron, and Blast; the Powerpuff Boys Z. I happen to know that they love the girls and the girls are equally in love with them" Miss Bellum replied, answering the challenge without a moment's hesitation.

As word of the Women's Alliance spread, many men found themselves being put under civilian arrest, corporate business men were being thrown out of their offices, and a crowd of women began to develop in front of City Hall, threatening to oust the mayor unless he agreed to give in to their demands.

Unsure of what to do, he decided to get the Powerpuff Girls involved to help settle things down, "Professor, please, call the Powerpuff Girls to dissuade these rioting women!"

"I don't really see how they'll be much good, but we'll call them" the Professor replied as he had a bad feeling about getting the girls involved.

"Poochi, call the Powerpuff Girls!" Ken instructed his robotic canine companion.

"Powerpuff Girls, we need you!" Poochi called out.

Blindly searching for her compact, Bridgette sat up groggily and answered her compact in a congested voice, "Hewwo?"

"Hmm, whad ish it?" groaned Buttercup as she answered her own compact, also sounding quite congested and groggy.

"Not right...achoo...now" Bubbles said into her compact before blowing her nose and falling back to sleep.

"HI, KENNY!" Kasey said brightly into her sister's compact.

"Kasey, what are you doing with Blossom's compact?!" Ken asked once he picked himself up off the floor after falling over in embarrassment at being called Kenny.

"Blossom's super sick; she...she may wind up in the hospital!" Kasey said as she broke out crying in concern for her big sister.

"I'll handle Kasey, you call the boys" Ken whispered to his father who nodded his head in agreement. "Now, calm down, Kasey; I'm sure she's going to be alright."

"Kasey, stop playing with your sister's compact and get some warm clothes on; we're taking Blossom to the emergency room" their mother said as she walked up and shut the compact.

"We'd better keep that piece of information away from Luke" the Professor commented.

* * *

Back at school, Luke and the other boys were sitting in the library studying for a history test when their buckles started beeping. Looking up, Luke quickly indicated that they dash off to the roof immediately.

"What's the excitement, Professor?" Cody asked as they answered their buckles.

"There's an all women's riot downtown in front of City Hall and the girls are all out sick. I want you four to head over there and see if you can calm them down." the Professor explained.

"That's not going to be an easy task…" noted Josh as they ended their calls.

"Not if we wish to stick to our chivalrous morals." added Cody.

"Doesn't mean we can't at least try to get them to talk to us." offered Ricardo.

"Enough chatter; we're...needed elsewhere" Luke replied, giving pause when he felt a strange wave of energy flow through him, as though something was wrong with someone he truly cared about, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

Lifting off the Boys flew off towards City Hall where they soon spotted a massive crowd of women all yelling and chanting up at the Mayor's office.

"This may be a lot harder than we had originally anticipated" noted Baron to the others.

"Hey, look, the Mayor summoned the Powerpuff _Boys_ to fight us" shouted one really loud voice from the crowd and they looked down to notice Princess as she and many of the other women began to throw various items at them.

The boys were then flying around in circles, avoiding the projectiles, and then Blast said, "These ladies seem really annoyed!"

"Using the phrase 'annoyed' is kind of a stretch." Bash said.

"So? We need to do something," Blade stated. "Our girls are counting on us to hold down the fort while they're sick."

"Shouldn't we handle this like gentlemen?" Baron inquired, as he dodged some more projectiles.

"He's got a point" Blast offered.

"I think the best thing to do would be the direct approach?" Bash asked; he had been taking pragmatics classes.

"Good idea." Baron said.

"Ladies, calm down! If you just relax and compose yourselves, we'd be more than willing to listen to what's eating you. So what's the problem here?" Blade called down to the women on the ground.

_**"YOU ARE!"**_ shouted many voices from below as many more items were being thrown at them.

"What did we do? We just got here" Baron called back down.

"Not YOU in particular, but all men are the problem!" yelled Violet in anger.

"You push around like we're your servants!" shouted a housewife.

"You treat us as toys for your sick pleasures!" shouted a woman in a business suit.

"You betray us as though we don't have any feelings!" yelled another woman.

"They do make a strong point," agreed Blast with a sigh. "A lot of men do that. Not us in particular, but men in general."

"Too many men do behave that way and we really wish there was something we could do to make them start behaving more appropriately, but unfortunately not all men are willing to change their ways. It's a testosterone thing." Bash said.

"Sadly, not too many people even believe in chivalry anymore." Baron added.

"Do you think there might be a way for you to encourage them to behave otherwise?" Blade asked of them.

The crowds went silent for a moment as they pondered on this.

"You say that you don't like being treated like a toy in the office, but have you ever _tried_ dressing more modestly so as not to be viewed as a toy? Have you ever _tried_ to make any of the men in your lives understand that the way they are treating you hurts? And for those of you who feel betrayed, have you ever _thought_ to give them the opportunity to explain themselves on the outside chance it may just be a misunderstanding? Though in honesty, many men are just simply give in to their hormonal desires instead of using their brains…" Blade asked of them and many of the women began to take a closer look at themselves.

The businesswoman realized how scantily she dressed and felt ashamed of herself. The housewife stopped to think of how many times she acted as though she enjoyed being verbally mistreated by her husband instead of telling him how much it actually hurt. The crowds were soon dividing and shrinking, but there was still the vast majority that still felt strongly for their arguments.

A single man ran into the crowd and quickly approached one of the loudest women in the protest and got down on one knee as he handed her an anniversary present as he explained, "I'm sorry for coming home last night smelling of perfume, but I had wanted to find a scent that I knew you would appreciate and wound up walking through clouds of various other perfumes until I found this one for you."

The woman began tearing up and embraced him as she begged him for forgiveness.

"You see, things are not always what they...seem…" Blade started to say when he noticed Blossom's family car drive by and pull into the hospital parking lot.

"Blade, are you alright?" Baron asked of him as he noticed the look on Blade's face.

"Dude, we need to keep preaching to these ladies," Bash asked, snapping his fingers in front of Blade's face. "What's eating you?"

The women were now noticing the look of concern showing on Blade's face and began to look at him as though waiting for his sermon to continue.

"I can't...excuse me" Blade said in desperation.

"Hah! You see, not even he cares." shouted Sedusa, egging the crowds to continue rioting.

"That's where you're wrong!" Baron shouted over the growing din.

"It's because he cares that he just left to check up on his girlfriend who's _**very sick**_." Bash shouted to them and the crowd suddenly went silent.

"They're right, Sedusa, and you never even gave me the opportunity to explain myself either." Jason said as he approached her while moving through the crowd.

"What's there to explain?!" Sedusa spat her question, her eyes tearing up.

"The fact that it was _my mother_ who kissed me good luck on the cheek when I was heading over to give you your gift." Jason answered and Sedusa turned to look at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah, well what about me?!" Princess yelled.

"It's all a matter of not knowing what you have and wanting what you can't obtain. You have a lot of boys eating out of the palm of your hand, but you want boys who don't give you any attention whatsoever." Bash told her quite firmly so that Princess bowed her head in abashment.

"And for the rest of you ladies, you need to stand up for yourselves! You could sue the coworkers for sexual harassment, or for those with mean husbands could just demand a divorce. Instead of being doormats, you should try standing up for your rights and your own safety and health before going and doing something like _this_." Blast added to the argument and soon the boys were joining up with Blade as he was about to enter the hospital.

"Blade, are you okay?" Baron asked as he noticed the way Blade was hesitating in front of the hospital's doors.

"I hate these places." Blade replied but soon remembered the reason he was there and went inside.

* * *

Once inside, the boys turned to see Kasey and her father sitting in a couple of chairs while Kasey cried into her father's shoulder.

"Hey, what's the word on Blossom?" Bash asked on Blade's behalf.

"She's just been taken up to a private room up in the I.C.U. I'm down here with Kasey because it was upsetting her too much." the man explained as Blade began to run his hand through Kasey's hair in a comforting manner.

When she turned to look up at him, Blade smiled to her as he said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to our Blossom."

With that, Blade dashed to the stairwell with the other boys hot on his heels as Baron grabbed Blade by the back of his shirt; he fussed at him, "Would you just wait a moment?! You're going to wrong way!"

"Then where?" Blade asked with a growl in his voice.

"The I.C.U. is ten floors up." Baron told him.

Blade was unknowingly heading downstairs to try to find Blossom.

"_Ten floors_?! Can't we take the elevator instead of the stairs?!" whined Bash.

"Then take it, I'll see you up there." Blade replied as he passed by Bash and took to flying up the stairs with the others following after him.

"We have to catch up with him before he goes and hurts someone!" Blast said.

Up in Blossom's room, she was sitting up in her bed, having an I.V. put in her arm before being allowed to settle back down as the nurse injected an antibiotic into the bag of saline solution. Once done, Blossom's mother was allowed back into the room to spend a little time with her when there was an explosion of wind out in the hallway.

A nurse screamed and a deep menacing voice was heard to ask, _**"Where's my Blossom?!"**_

Looking out the glass door, Blossom noticed Blade with his hand upon the hilt of his sword and threatening to draw it lest the nurse he was interrogating complied. Signaling to her mother to pass her a box of tissues, Blossom then took and threw it into the back of Blade's head.

Turning around, Blade saw Blossom waving to him and so entered her room while his companions apologized, "Please forgive him; hospitals make him nervous."

"And with good reason, too…" Blast muttered.

"Blossom, what's wrong?! Why do they have all of this junk hook up to you?" Blade asked of her while on the verge of tears.

Picking up a pad and pen, Blossom carefully wrote out, 'Throat swollen almost shut. Can't swallow. Was dehydrated. Dr. said I have a severe case of strep throat with minor pneumonia.'

The doctor then walked in and said, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over; you boys can come back tomorrow after 9 if you wish. Ma'am, if you wish you or your husband may stay with Blossom until she's recovered, if you wish."

No one made a sound as Blade was now glaring and growling back at the doctor until Blossom smacked him on the head with her pad of paper.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow so that I can take care of the house while Kasey's at school and the girls' father is away at work" Blossom's mother suggested with a smile.

'If you don't come back, I'm going to be mad at you' Blossom wrote down for him to read.

"All right, but just do me a favor and get better really soon; hospitals make me anxious" Blade told her before placing a kiss upon Blossom's cheek.

Nodding her head in agreement as she laid back down against her bed, Blade and the other boys quietly left as she was allowed to get some sleep.

"Wow, Baron, you knew the layout of this place very well." Blast commented, as the boys were leaving.

"I spent nine years of my life in this place. Do you seriously think I wouldn't know the layout by now?" Baron said.

"He's got a point," Bash said. "Spend enough time in a place, you get to know it by memory."

"It's kind of strange to hear that from someone who would travel the world on a most-daily basis." Blade said.

"You're right," Bash said. "Ironic, much?"

"Say, Baron, where exactly is the gift shop in this place anyways?" Blade then asked.

"It's on the first floor, right off the main entrance, but if you're thinking of flowers, you can find a better selection elsewhere; their flower selection isn't worth a plug nickle" Baron answered honestly.

"Any suggestions; I'd also like to find something for Bridgette" Bash requested.

"That goes double for me for my Buttercup" Blast added.

"Sure, there's the florist shop just across the street that's not only affordable, but they have a really, really nice selection of flowers to choose from" Baron said as he led the group across the street to the flower shop.

The boys then purchased flowers for their respective girls: Baron purchased yellow tulips with blue orchids for Bubbles; Bash got pink roses with purple orchids for Bridgette; Blast purchased yellow daffodils with white carnations for Buttercup. Finally, Blade got orange hibiscus with apricot roses for Blossom.

"Okay, so now all we need to do is keep these little ones healthy long enough to give them to our girlfriends," Bash said. "But Blade, I think you'll have to be patient. You're not allowed back into Blossom's hospital room until tomorrow."

"I know that much," Blade said. "I just get so nervous whenever I think about any of my loved ones in that wretched building."

"And with good reason, too…" Blade's companions said, simultaneously.

"So, let's go make our deliveries to our girls," Blast said. "We'll meet you back at the lab later, Blade."

The boys then took off to their girlfriends' houses while Blade flew off to the lab, in a melancholic mood.

* * *

Bash dropped by Bridgette's house with the flowers. He rang the doorbell and Bridgette's dad answered the door.

"Ah, Jo- Ahem, I mean Bash," Melvin said, keeping his mouth shut. "Here to deliver flowers to Bridgette?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Hamilton," Bash said, handing the bouquet over to Melvin. "I would prefer that you deliver these to her; as much as I'm concerned, I also don't want to end up with the same thing."

"That's reasonable," Melvin said. "I'm sure Bridgette will love these."

"Thank you, sir," Bash said. "I'll be on my way now."

Bash then flew off into the sky to head home. Melvin smiled; he reentered the house and put the flowers in a vase with water before putting them up in Bridgette's bedroom.

"Josh got these for you." Melvin said.

"Pink roses… My favorite," Bridgette said, still congested. "He's so sweet."

"I'm sure the other boys had the same thing in mind for their girlfriends. I just hope Blade can keep his temper in check. I heard from Blossom's mom that Blossom is stuck in the hospital." Melvin said.

"Not good," Bridgette said. "If he doesn't let his Dark Samurai loose, I'm sure it will be okay…"

"We'll see…" Melvin said, worried.

Baron was at Bubbles' house. Her grandmother let him in, and he politely went up to her bedroom.

Knocking on the door, he said, "Bubbly, it's me."

"Cody? Or Baron?" Bubbles inquired; she knew full well they were the same person, but she wanted to know which form he was in.

"Baron." Baron replied.

"Come in." Bubbles said, congested.

Baron entered his girlfriend's bedroom, and then set the bouquet of flowers on her vanity.

"I got these for you," Baron said. "I'm sure you'll recover soon, but until then, the boys and I will handle everything."

"Thank you," Bubbles said. "Just promise you'll keep Blade's temper in check…"

"Naturally." Baron said. He refrained from kissing her; she was still sick.

With Blast, he had Buttercup's mom hold onto the flowers and put them in a vase while Blast himself was stuck in a 3-on-1 wrestling match; himself against Buttercup's dad and brothers.

"Can you guys cut it out?! I'm here for Buttercup!" Blast shouted, as he managed to squeeze out of the boys' hold.

"He's right," Buttercup's mom said. "I'll bring these up to Buttercup; you stay down here and keep Blast entertained, okay boys?"

"We will!" Buttercup's dad and brothers said, as they dragged Blast back into another tight hold.

As soon as the flowers were delivered, the boys went back home; however, Ricardo had been roughed up a bit too much.

* * *

Sleeping in, Luke was suddenly awakened when his phone rang out and causing him to fall out of bed with his blanket following to land on top of his head, "Ouch... Hello, Armstrong residence."

"Ooh, sorry, did I wake you?" asked a familiar voice that Luke quickly recognized as Blossom's mother's.

"No, not really; I was about to get up anyways" Luke fibbed. "How's Blossom this morning?"

"Well, that's why I've called. I'm needed down at the hospital to sign a couple of papers and to help her to take a bath since she won't let the nurse or doctor assist her. Anyways, her father is at work right now and I really need someone to watch over Kasey while I'm gone; would you be willing?" her mother asked.

"Uh, sure; give me a few minutes to throw on some clothes and I'll be right over" Luke replied before hanging up the phone and began getting dressed.

Riding over to the Akatsutsumi household, Luke arrived within half an hour where he was happily greeted by both Kasey ad her mother.

"Alright, now be sure to get your homework finished before watching any of your cartoons, and mind you manners; Luke's going to be in charge until I get back" her mother said to Kasey. "I really do appreciate your doing this for me, Luke."

"No problem, just be sure to give Blossom a hug from each of us when you see her" Luke replied as he led Kasey back inside while waving as their mother left off for the hospital.

"Can you help me with my fractions?" Kasey asked of Luke once he had closed the door and turned around to face her.

"Sure, let's go into the dining room to work through it" Luke offered and soon the two of them were sitting down to work on Kasey's homework together.

Finishing up, the two of them headed into the living room to watch some cartoons together, though Luke wasn't sure what to make of most girls' animes.

"Hamtaro; man, this is kids' stuff" Kasey complained.

"I don't know, I always liked watching this with my little sister when she was alive" Luke commented lightly.

To his surprise, Kasey snuggled up next to him a bit tighter as she asked, "Do you think Blossom is going to be alright?"

"Sure, I had strep throat once and it takes a while for it to heal up enough so as to be able to swallow comfortably once again" Luke commented as he reached over and handed Kasey a tissue as she was starting to tear up a bit.

They watched the cartoon a bit further, drawing a little closer together for the experience, but when Sailor Moon came on, Luke was in for quite a surprise as Kasey often liked to act out the fight scenes along with the characters.

'_Kasey and the other girls remind me so much of Bell. Well, Blossom doesn't, but still. It's thanks to them that I've been able to let my heart heal. I hope I can someday fill the void completely.'_ Luke thought, as he enjoyed himself with Kasey.

* * *

The next day, the girls were at school, fully recovered; Blossom had to keep her voice level down to help heal her throat.

"Girls, you're feeling better!" Josh said, as he kissed Bridgette's cheek.

"We sure are," Buttercup said. "The flowers were great."

"I guess it was worth getting creamed by your dad and brothers to get those flowers to you." Ricardo said, as he hugged Buttercup.

"Not again…" Buttercup said; it was not the first time Ricardo had been caught in a wrestling match.

"Well, I'm sure getting beaten up by your girlfriend's dad and brothers beats being cooped up in a hospital for nine years." Cody said, shrugging.

"That's the truth," Blossom said, quietly. "I just hope this doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, the boys aren't in the habit of hitting women." Bridgette said, as she hugged Josh.

"Guilty as charged." The boys said, simultaneously; everyone started laughing.

* * *

**Well, it seems that not only are the girls recovered and Violet, Princess, and Sedusa are defeated, but Luke managed to keep his dark side in check. At least, this time, he did. You know it isn't easy for him to do that when he's miffed.**

**Next time… **

**Ken is crushing on Kasey BIG TIME, and he tries to act more like Luke, so as to get her attention. Will it work, or will it just put her off? I'm betting on the latter, personally.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Little Ken is crushing on Kasey, and in a BIG WAY. He holds her to his heart, but he can't express his feelings towards her; he just gets all tongue-tied when she's around. Seeing how well he acts with girls, Ken decides to take on a more Luke-esque character to try to get Kasey's attention. But will that really help, or is there some other way to win Kasey over? To find out, read and review!**

* * *

_Ken's Krush_

While eating breakfast together the following morning, Blossom turned to Kasey and said, "Hey, I'm going to head over to the lab for a bit today, would you like to tag along so as to play with Ken?"

"Sure, I'd love to see Kenny, I mean Ken, again" Kasey replied excitedly while blushing at her little slip-up.

Giggling at her little sister's excitement, Blossom carried her plate bowl to the sink where her mother stood washing the dishes when Kasey followed after her.

"Just be sure to brush your teeth before you go. Oh, and Blossom, don't forget to take your cell phone with you" their mother called after them.

"You got it, Mom" Kasey replied as she dashed up the stairs to reach the bathroom first.

"My phone's already in my purse and turned on" Blossom told her mother before following Kasey up the stairs.

Back at the lab, everyone was already there; Bridgette, Buttercup, Bubbles, Josh, and the entire gang.

"I wonder when Blossom is going to get here? Luke is getting pretty antsy." Bridgette said.

"No worries," The Professor said. "Knowing her, she's probably stopping at some confectionary store to get some sweets for us."

"Even though nothing is up to Bridgette or Annie's caliber." Cody said.

Just then, Blossom entered the lab with Kasey right behind her as she called out, "Hi guys; I hope you don't mind, but I brought Kasey with me this time."

"Kasey, so nice to see you" Bubbles greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey, Kasey, how's it hanging?" Buttercup asked as the two of them did a double hand slap together.

"Oh, Kasey, I didn't expect to see you here; what a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Bridgette warmly as she came up behind the younger girl and hugged her from behind.

"Hi, girls; where are the guys today?" Kasey asked of them.

"Right behind you, kiddo" Luke called out as he hefted Kasey up and set her upon one shoulder.

"Hey, Kasey, what brings you to the lab today?" Ricardo asked of her.

"Blossom brought me along so Ken and I could play together" Kasey informed them.

Just then, Ken entered the room while rubbing his eyes to clear them after staring into a microscope for a while. However, when he clamped his eyes on Kasey, his vision completely cleared, his chest tightened up, his heart skipped a beat, his cheeks turned bright red, and he began to sweat heavily.

"Hi, Kenny!" Kasey greeted him once Luke had set her back down on the ground.

"H-H-Hi, Kasey" Ken greeted her in uncertainty as he had trouble taking his eyes off of her.

"Why don't you two head off into the lounge to play together; just keep it clean" Blossom teased the two of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kasey asked naively.

Leaving to the lounge, Ken and Kasey sat down on the couch together though Ken had a hard time thinking of something to say to her.

"So what kind of games do you have to play?" Kasey asked of him innocently.

"Uh, well, there's chess, Chinese Checkers, Name that Molecule..." Ken began listing some of the more intellectual games.

"Okay, so anything new that you'd like to discuss?" Kasey asked as she tried to keep the conversation moving while not feeling up to playing any said games as she found them quite boring.

"Well, I've been doing some research involving amino acids and carbohydrates..." Ken told her before lapsing into a complicated discourse on the two topics and boring Kasey to the point of wanting to take a nap.

Noticing her lack of interest and boredom, Ken began to panic as he really wanted to keep her interested.

Quickly giving pause to notice Luke making the moves on Blossom and the way she was reacting, Ken thought to try it on Kasey.

"But enough about all of that, let's talk about you, Kasey" Ken then said to her sweetly.

"Me; what about me is there to talk about?" Kasey asked innocently.

"Uh..." Ken started to stammer but soon overheard Luke sweet-talking Blossom. "How about your lovely amber eyes, your perfect complexion, your lovely smile, or your silky hair?"

"Silky hair? You've never even touched it so as to know it's texture" Kasey replied suspiciously.

"I haven't? Well let me fix that" Ken said as he sat down beside her and began to pet her hair.

"I'm not a dog, Ken" Kasey said firmly as she did not find his touch very appealing.

_'I don't get it! Blossom is loving the way Luke is doing this, but Kasey isn't; what am I doing wrong?'_ Ken asked of himself while experiencing a momentary panic.

He then had an idea.

"So, what do you think of Luke as a potential brother-in-law?" Ken said, changing the subject.

Kasey brightened up at this, and said, "Oh, he'd be great! Blossom loves him so much, and he actually returns her feelings."

"…I just wonder what I could learn from him…" Ken muttered.

"What was that?" Kasey asked.

"Oh, um, nothing, nothing at all." Ken said.

"Okay…" Kasey said.

Just then the two heard Blossom's phone ring and gave pause to listen as she answered it, "Hi Mom, what; bad weather? Sure, I'll grab Kasey and we'll be home as quick as we can! Come on, Kasey, we've got to get home! Some thunderstorms are moving into the area and may turn strong to severe, so Mom wants us home like yesterday."

"Coming Blossom! Oh well, see you later, Ken" Kasey told him as she ran into the next room to take hold of her big sister's hand and together the two of them took off running from the lab to where Luke waited for them on his motorcycle to take them home.

* * *

Luke returned to the lab a little later, dripping wet as it had already begun raining and so headed off to get washed up. Knocking on the bathroom door, Ken called in, "Luke, can I come in; I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing, Ken; what's on your mind?" Luke asked of him as he settled down into the hot water.

"I was wondering if you could coach me on socializing with girls" Ken asked with a sigh as he sat down on a dry bathing stool.

"Anyone in particular?" Luke asked as he noticed his young cousin's distress.

"Kasey" Ken replied with a deeper sigh.

"Got a thing for her, huh? I'm not too surprised there; I think she's rather fond of you, too" Luke noted to him.

"I'm not so sure" Ken replied before going into detail on how he had tried to sweet-talk her earlier.

_'I've got my hands full with this one'_ Luke thought to himself while patiently listening to Ken.

"So, I've tried practically everything, even asking her what she thinks of you as a potential brother-in-law, and that was the only thing that helped." Ken said.

"Ouch," Luke said, while blushing at the thought of getting married to Blossom. "So that's the only thing that turned her on, huh?"

"Yes," Ken said. "I'm stuck. What should I do?"

"If you want, I could show you how to be chivalrous. You just need to forget everything you know about science and start thinking of a girl's heart." Luke said.

"Seriously? Thank you!" Ken said, hugging his cousin.

"No problem, now let's get started." Luke said.

Luke gave Ken chivalry lessons. He started by showing Ken how to properly sweet talk a girl and how to use poetic voices to win a girl over. Luke also instructed his cousin on the right facial expressions to use with a girl that he liked.

"Okay, so when you want to compliment a girl and keep yourself from insulting her at the same time, do you what? A: Ballroom dance with her. B: Compare her to something majestic, like angels, or a romantic scene? Or C: Pull her chair out for her when she's about to sit down?" Luke inquired to his 'student'.

"The answer to that would be B." Ken answered.

"Correct, moving on," Luke said, as he wrote up some new questions on the board. "You're doing well, Ken."

"Thanks, Luke," Ken said. "So what's next?"

"Next, I need you to answer this question. If your crush gets sick, what do you do?" Luke asked.

"Visit her house to deliver her some of her favorite flowers in person, but refrain from kissing her, as you do NOT want to catch whatever virus she has." Ken said.

"Correct." Luke said.

Luke then had Ken do some role playing conversations with some stuffed animals around Ken's height, and so far, Ken was doing fine.

"Kasey, when I think about your lovely eyes, all I can truly see is a waterfall made of golden honey, which is not nearly as sweet as you." Ken said, in a somewhat romantic tone. He was kneeling on the ground, as if he was going to propose.

Luke clapped, impressed with Ken's quick progress.

"Alright, last exercise," Luke said. "Now I want you to pretend that one of those dolls actually IS Kasey, and to be honest with her; give her a full-out confession of your love for her!"

"Okay," Ken said. He then concentrated his emotions into one speech. He imagined the toy to be Kasey herself. "Kasey… I'll be honest with you; I've been trying to say this for a long time, but I've lacked the courage to do so. But now I'm ready and I will respect your reply. Kasey, I'm in love with you."

Luke clapped at Ken's successful 'confession' and soon rewarded his cousin with a certificate of 'graduation': a wakizashi sword.

"A wakizashi? Don't you think I'm a bit young to be carrying this thing around?" Ken asked, concerned.

"It's no problem, as long as you only use it to protect the one you love, never to hurt anyone without just motives." Luke reminded Ken.

"Okay, then that means I had best put this down before something goes awry." Ken said, as he put the weapon back in its sheath and put it on the display case.

"Well, at least it's in a safe place." Luke said.

"Now can you help me in regards of how to dress with girls? Let's face it: these lab clothes don't exactly inspire attention" Ken noted to Luke.

"And I've seen your wardrobe already; very well, let's go shopping" Luke said and together they left for the shopping mall.

"So which store should we check out first?" Ken asked of Luke.

"One of my favorite stores; we should be able to find you a leather vest or something there and I know Kasey likes the ones I wear" Luke replied as they headed for a leather apparel store.

"Should I think about leather gloves?" Ken asked as they were walking through the aisles.

"Not unless you're planning on becoming a biker, though even bicyclists sometimes wear leather gloves to improve their grips on the handlebars," Luke noted to Ken. "As well as to prevent friction burns or calices."

"That makes perfect sense." Ken said.

"Ah, here we go, leather vests; now to find one that will not only fit, but look good on you too" Luke then proclaimed as the two began looking through the children's vests.

"Hey, how about this one?" Ken asked as he held up a black suede vest.

"That's a girl's vest" Luke told him with a chuckle and Ken quickly put it back. "Here, try this one on."

"It feels a bit tight" Ken said after trying the vest on.

"I thought it might; when dealing with leather, always go for the next size up" Luke said as he normally wore a Large Tall, but required an Extra Large Tall in leather vests.

"Here's one" Ken proclaimed as he pulled out a black leather vest that was the size they were looking for and tried it on; a perfect fit.

"Great, now let's look at some shoes" Luke said as they headed over to look at some black leather shoes and settled upon a set of low-cut black boots.

Heading for the checkout counter, the two soon left to head over to another store. In particular, a wrist watch store.

"Uh, isn't this place a little pricey?" Ken asked of Luke.

"Yeah, but you can get a nice watch for a decent price and one or two good quality shirts for a fair price also." Luke replied as they settled upon one blue and one red shirt before heading over to the watch display cases.

"Hey, isn't your watch a Relic?" Ken asked of Luke as he peered into a display case.

"Yep, and we're going to find you one, too" Luke said before looking up at the salesman and indicating a watch similar to the one he was wearing.

Trying it on, Ken was rather impressed with it and so they bought it and Ken's two new shirts together.

"What about pants?" Ken asked, as they were getting ready to leave.

"You've already got some nice pants at home. With these additions to your wardrobe, they'll look completely different" Luke told Ken before they headed for home and, after getting everything ready for the next day, went to bed.

The next morning, Ken got into his new clothes and then decided to add one last finishing touch: his hair.

He messed up his hair to look like Luke's general hairstyle and then he smiled at the mirror, satisfied with his new self.

He then left his bedroom and went into the lab to show off his new clothes and hair to his dad and to Poochi. Needless to say, both men were dumbfounded by Ken's sudden makeover.

"Ken… What's with that new look?" The Professor asked.

"I'm only trying to impress Kasey, if that's what you're asking." Ken said, as he went to get his breakfast.

A few minutes later, the girls entered the lab, and they, too, were surprised at Ken's new look. Bridgette was especially surprised; he looked so much like Luke, it was scary.

"Is it just me, or am I seeing a miniature Luke in here?" Buttercup said, surprised.

"It's just Ken," The Professor said. "Something about trying to impress Kasey."

"Speaking of Kasey, she's going to be here in a little while," Blossom said. "I invited her here, and luckily, the storms are over, so we can relax."

Ken brightened up at this, as he then took out a breath mint, ate it, and then he started reading over a miniature script that he had made the night before, rereading it over and over again.

"Is it just me, or that does Ken's new behavior remind me of when Josh and I first met?" Bridgette inquired. She looked especially worried about Ken's behavior.

"It seems extremely similar," Bubbles said. "I wonder why he's doing this?"

Kasey then entered the lab and then she rubbed her eyes when she saw Ken. She was utterly confused as to what was going on.

"I must be seeing things: it's a miniature Luke!" Kasey said, shocked.

Ken, taking this as his cue, approached Kasey, holding her hands and said, in a gentlemanly tone, "Your eyes deceive, my sweet. Ken of the Nation Science Research Lab, at your beck and call."

Everyone looked at Ken in complete bemusement and Kasey was blushing from flattery and surprise.

"K-Ken… What are you saying?" Kasey asked, surprised.

"Kasey, whenever I'm around you, the sun seems to shine brighter and your own eyes make the moon and stars look like dull slate in comparison." Ken said, as he kept up the gentleman routine.

Kasey said nothing, but was overall really charmed by Ken's new behavior. So much that she smiled and hugged his by the neck as he hugged her by the waist.

"Wow…" The Professor said. "Looks like my son is growing up faster than I expected. Then again, child geniuses tend to do that sort of thing."

Kasey was swooning over Ken as he kept dishing out the compliments and then he got down on one knee and said, "Kasey, the truth is that I'm in love with you."

Kasey, in response, swooned and Ken caught her by the waist, brought her back up, and caressed her cheek romantically; he refrained from kissing her, since they were both only ten years old.

"Since when was Ken such a gentleman?" Buttercup inquired.

"Since I taught him," Luke said. "And he's a fast learner."

"That goes without saying." Everyone else in the room said.

Bridgette soon noticed something on Ken's waist: the wakizashi that Luke had given to him the day before.

Noticing this, she started demanding of Luke, "What's that?!"

"A wakizashi; shorter than a katana, but was often paired with one back in the ancient days and were together known as 'the long and the short'." Luke explained.

"I know that, but what's Ken doing with one?!" Bridgette demanded.

"He wanted a sword to carry around much the way I do, so I thought why not and lent it to him" Luke answered while puzzling over Bridgette's anxious behavior.

Bridgette then face-palmed herself and said, "I knew it..."

"Knew what?" Bubbles inquired.

"Ken is so in love with Kasey that he's resorted to Identification." Bridgette said.

"Identification?" Buttercup asked.

"It's an emotional defense mechanism in which a person starts taking up the habits, hairstyles, mannerisms, and overall persona and personality of someone they admire. In this case, Ken is taking up Luke's personality." Bridgette said.

"Why are you so worried about it?" Blossom inquired.

"Blossom, need I remind you all that Luke has the curse of the _Dark Samurai_ within him? Since Ken is his _blood-related cousin_..." Bridgette said, trailing off.

Everyone soon got the picture and then Buttercup shouted, "Ken may have that curse, too!"

_"Exactly!"_ Bridgette said. "If something sets Ken off, then he's probably going to go on a rampage over Kasey, albeit this one should be on a _smaller scale_."

The emphasis of 'smaller scale' made Luke a little uncomfortable; he was well aware that when his Black Samurai takes over him, he is incapable of controlling it from within.

However, Kasey and Ken were not paying attention; Ken was still turning up the passionate love on Kasey, and it was working like a charm. Kasey was head over heels for him, and she was hugging him, kissing him on the cheek, etc.

"This isn't good..." Blossom said. "If Bridgette's hunch is correct, and knowing her, it most likely will be, we'll be in trouble. It's hard enough Luke becomes a potential killing machine in that state, but we don't need it from Ken, too."

Luke was getting a little upset by these comments, but he did not let it get to him; he knew full well they were correct about everything.

"Do you want to go on a casual date to the park?" Ken asked of Kasey.

"You bet!" Kasey cheered and they began to head for the door.

"Permission to come along?" Bridgette asked of the duo with Bubbles and Buttercup behind her.

"Sure, I guess" Kasey replied thought she knew what they were really up to; they wanted to act as their chaperones.

"Here, let me get the door for you" Ken then said with a chivalrous bow as he opened the door for Kasey.

"Thank you" Kasey said as she passed through and waited for Ken to follow and give pause to allow her to wrap her arm around his.

Blossom and the others followed them with Luke bringing up the rear as he was trying to think on how to explain his darker persona to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bridgette?" Blossom inquired.

"If it's going to keep Kasey and Ken out of trouble, then yes." Bridgette said.

"Are you sure you're not jumping the gun just a little bit?" Luke inquired.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I'm usually a calm individual… Most of the time." Luke said.

"'Most of the time' being the key phrase…" Buttercup said.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad" Blossom spoke up in Luke's defense.

"True, Luke is typically more like a big brother to most of us and he's rarely shown us his 'other' side" Bubbles noted with a smile to Luke.

"I just wish I could control 'it' better so that I wouldn't show it to you girls at all" Luke said with a depressed sigh.

"Hey, you've been pretty good about controlling your temper since your last flare-up, so maybe you are starting to get control over your other side" offered Buttercup.

"Only time will tell, now let's catch up with those two before they get away from us" Bridgette said as they all took off running after Ken and Kasey.

Ken and Kasey were sitting together on a bench, talking and chuckling together while the others were a proper distance away to make sure they behaved appropriately.

Soon three kids from Kasey's school came walking up when one of them said to his companions, "Hey, look; it's the pipsqueak and it look's like she's got another pipsqueak with her!"

"Oh no, not those guys" Kasey said in concern as she tried to hide behind Ken.

"Hey, Kasey, you still owe me some lunch money" said one of the other boys as he walked up to them and began cracking his knuckles.

Bridgette and Luke noticed this and began to act as though to intervene when Blossom stopped them as she told them, "Let's see how this plays out first."

"I told you, I don't get my allowance until this weekend" Kasey said from behind Ken who just looked at the other boys in annoyance.

"Maybe we should take it out of her little friend's hide instead" offered the third boy.

"Why don't you mentally inadequate zooplankton get lost?" Ken returned while taking up a protective stance in front of Kasey.

"Ken, don't do this; they'll hurt you" Kasey said as she stepped in between the three boys and him.

"Move aside, twerp, while we take your debt out on your little boyfriend" threatened the first as he shoved her to the ground and causing her to scrape her knees.

Noticing this, Ken began to get angry and reached for his wakizashi. Seeing this, Bridgette began to get deeply concerned that Ken was about to release his Dark Samurai Spirit.

"Go ahead, pull your toy sword out so we can break it" taunted the second only to watch in concern as Ken not only unsheathed his weapon, but actually managed to slice through the boy's shirt.

"That thing's real; let's get out of here!" shouted the third as they saw Ken take up a fighting stance when they turned and ran away.

"Whew, I almost thought they were going to call my bluff. Are you alright, Kasey; let me take a look at your knees" Ken said as he helped her up and sat her down on the bench and checked her injuries for her.

Releasing a tense breath of air, Bridgette sweat-dropped as she muttered, "I thought we were going to see Ken's dark side this time."

"I only lent him the sword and showed him how to stand with it; I never actually gave him lessons on sword fighting" Luke admitted to Bridgette.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner and _save us all this trouble_?!" Bridgette shouted, upset.

"What trouble?" Kasey asked as Ken was carrying her since her knees were bandaged.

"I...I thought Ken was...never mind, let's just get you home to rest up" Bridgette started to say.

"Hey, anyone up for some ice cream?" Blossom asked while indicating the ice cream stand.

"Sure, if you'll allow me to treat you, that is" Ken asked of Kasey who nodded her head in agreement while blushing.

As everyone was finishing up their treats, Kasey having already finished hers, she inquired to Ken, "So why did you start taking up this new persona?"

"Um…" Ken began. "I was trying to get your attention. I thought my over-intelligent ways of socializing would put you off, so I took up this gentleman side of me."

"Well, I have to say that while it worked, I really don't like that you resorted to ide… ide…" Kasey said., but was at a loss for the right word.

"Identification, Kasey?" Bridgette said, helping out.

"Yes, that's the right word," Kasey said. "Besides, if you imitated Luke completely, you could have been really angered and then could have ended up rampaging."

"Wait, what? How did you…?" Ken started to ask, but…

"I have no secrets from my sister, Ken," Blossom said. "I told her everything; Luke's Inner Demon, his lack of control of it, etc.…"

"As much as I'm a somewhat obsessive fan of super heroes, even I know what's too dangerous for them." Kasey said.

Ken then recalled some images from the previous time when Luke flipped out and went on a rampage.

_~Flashback~_

Blossom turned to look at the new arrival and uttered, "Oh no; Luke, what's happening to you?"

"Oh man, I've seen this before, Bridgette" Bash commented as he turned to his girlfriend.

"We've got to stop this before it escalates out of hand and he releases his inner Dark Samurai." Bridgette noted as she turned back to face Blossom.

_**"Your bomb almost destroyed my baby sister's gravesite"**_ Luke growled as he pulled Bosco forward and slammed him harder against the side of the building. _**"It's her birthday and you almost destroyed her resting place!"**_

"So that's what was bugging him the other night!" Bubbles noted but soon turned her face away to bury it into Baron's chest as the dark aura surrounding Luke was now flaming.

"He's going to go berserk on everything and everyone if we don't stop him soon." Buttercup said as she stood up with Blast's aid.

"Sorry, if I had known; I'd have used better aim" Bosco replied as he slammed a bomb into Luke's face and blasted him into the middle of the street.

Fearing the worst, Blossom ran over to check up on Luke when he awoke and his aura surrounded him like a suit of armor and a black katana rose up from the ground at his feet.

"Luke, wait, you need to let me assess your wounds!" Blossom told him as she grabbed a hold of his one arm but he shook her off without effort.

"What's up with Luke?" Baron asked of Bridgette.

"Whenever his temper and hatred reach a certain level, his inner Dark Samurai comes on and takes control of his mind and body and he becomes a virtually unstoppable killing machine" Bridgette replied and ran forward to try and tackle Luke at his waist in an effort to knock him off his feet.

Bridgette, however, was thrown to the ground effortlessly and Luke turned to glare at her as he said, "When I finish with this fool, I'll finish _you_ off for aiding him."

_~End of Flashback~_

Ken got shivers down his spine at the memory of that particular incident and then he realized exactly what the others were saying.

"You guys were worried that since I'm Luke's kid cousin, then that would mean I have that curse, too?" Ken summarized.

"Right," Bridgette said. "It's sad, but true."

"Not necessarily," Luke said, catching everyone's attention. "The thing is, while Bridgette is correct that Ken is my cousin, thus making him susceptible to that demon within me, as well, there are some circumstances that Ken hasn't acquired."

"And those would be?" Buttercup said.

"They have to go through an abysmal tragedy, and they have to learn how to use a sword. Ken has been through neither one."

"What about his Mom leaving for the Lunar Space station?" Bridgette inquired.

"I got over that when the girls, well, minus Bridgette, of course, allowed me to see my mom in space again." Ken said.

"Okay… And then there's the fact that Ken never learned how to use the sword…" Blossom said.

"_Luke…_" Bridgette said, getting really angry.

Luke sensed this, and got really nervous and scared. He sweat dropped and said, "Yes?"

"_Why didn't you tell us this sooner… __AND SAVE US ALL OF THIS TROUBLE AND ENERGY WORRYING OUR HEADS OFF ABOUT KASEY?!_" Bridgette hollered, grabbing Luke by his shirt collar.

"Calm down, little sister," Luke said to Bridgette. "I was going to tell you, but you were too worried about Kasey."

Calming down, Bridgette sat back down in her seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The important thing is that Kasey is okay and that we know Ken won't be suffering from that curse for a while yet." Buttercup said.

"That's true…" Bubbles said; she was a little scared by Bridgette's temper and how she acted towards Luke.

"Yeah, I'll stick to science any day of the week," Ken said. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop for a little romance with Kasey."

Kasey blushed as Ken and his new chivalry, while smiling brightly at him before hugging him, flattered.

"Looks like those two are doing fine," Bridgette said. "Now let's see how long they can keep it that way."

Ken and Kasey were hugging happily and smiling at each other, both blushing and smiling while looking in each others eyes with all of the love in the world and were on the verge of kissing when Blossom coughed into her fist, interrupting the moment and ruining it for Ken and Kasey.

Bridgette and Luke then smiled happily, knowing that their friends were happy together.

"Actually, now that I've heard all of this about Luke's dark side, I must admit that I wouldn't mind doing an up close and personal study of the anomaly" Ken noted to the others.

"WHAT?!" all of the girls asked in complete shock and terror.

"Have you gone completely coconuts, Ken?!" Bridgette asked of him as she grabbed Ken up by the front of his shirt in deep concern.

"Yeah, you could get KILLED trying to do something like that!" Buttercup added in equal concern.

"Perhaps, but if we were also to study exactly how the entity comes about and from where it draws its source of power, we might be able to find a way to apprehend it and bring it into submission quicker" Ken noted to the two girls.

"Or you could figure out how to tap into your own inner demon so as to release it" Kasey noted, now mirroring the elder girls' concern.

"I wouldn't dare to try if it would mean becoming uncontrollable and thus running the risk of harming you, Kasey" Ken vowed to her as he noticed the deep concern in her face.

"I appreciate the offer, Ken, but there is NO way I'm going to let that beast out again" Luke said firmly. "God forbid I should ever lose my temper again and thus risk letting THAT monster lose to try harming my friends and loved ones again."

"Luke..." Blossom said gently as she reached out a hand to him.

"Perhaps it's best we change the topic and head home; it is getting a bit late after all" noted Bubbles and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Ken and Luke walked Kasey and Blossom home where the younger couple was permitted a polite hug while Luke gave Blossom a quick kiss on the cheek before the two boys turned, waved goodbye to their girls, and began their journey back to the lab.

* * *

**Glad Kasey and Ken hooked up, and thanks, Luke, for giving the girls all of that other information about the Dark Samurai.**

**Next time, we're going into a mini-saga of Fairy Tales, starting with "Snow White", starring Buttercup!**

**Buttercup: ME?!**

**Me: Yes…**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is going to start a series of chapters that are Powerpuff Girl Z versions of our classic Fairy Tales. With the exceptions of 'Cinderella' and 'The Frog Prince' as we have already covered those two. This chapter is going to start as 'Snow White' starring our resident green-clad tomboy! Oh, and I'll be the narrator for this, not only to make sure the story goes right, but for a little comic relief every now and again. My narrations will be in italicized text, as well as any breaks of the fourth wall.**

**Buttercup: Why do _I_ have to start off this series?! This means I need to wear a dress; gross!**

**Me: Bubbles and Bridgette have already had their turns, and we're saving Blossom for 'Sleeping Beauty', which is next on the list, thank you.**

**Buttercup: Fine… Read and Review. None of this content, with the exception of Bridgette herself, belongs to Carly.**

* * *

_Snow White And The Three Dwarves_

_Once upon a time, in the flowery meadows of a beautiful kingdom, the king was about to welcome his new wife, a queen from another kingdom._

As a purple carriage with white horses driving it arrived up at the castle's drawbridge entrance, everyone was there to greet her. As the queen stepped out of her carriage, wearing a purple dress, a golden crown, and carrying a fan, everyone was looking at her with admiration in her beauty.

_However, no one was aware that if she did not get what she wanted, she would turn into a really mean woman, and no one knew that she was accustomed to being in the spotlight constantly._

The queen soon made it to the throne room with her new husband and saw a baby in his arms.

The king smiled and approached his wife with a smile, saying, "Welcome, sweetheart! This castle is now your home. Just you, me, and your new stepdaughter, Snow White."

"Stepdaughter? I don't remember anyone telling me that I had a daughter to take care of." The Queen said, getting a little angry.

The king handed her the baby, and he said, "I have no idea where she came from; her birth parents just left her on the doorstep of the castle, and so I adopted her. I'm sure that if we work together, we'll raise her into a wonderful princess."

The baby had green eyes and flecks of purple hair on her head while in her blanket. The queen had a disgusted look on her face, as more people were talking about the baby rather than the queen herself.

"Not funny." The Queen said, handing Snow White back to her dad, and then leaving the room. The King was left confused, but then played with his daughter.

The queen entered her private bedroom, and soon opened up her curtains to reveal a mirror, and a rather large one at that.

_As soon as the queen's tour was over, she made a few orders, and then, when no one was looking, she went to the magic mirror that she had secretly brought along with her._

"Alright, mirror, I want you to speak up," The Queen said. "Why does everyone fawn over that daughter of my husband's? You always tell me that I'm the fairest, most popular woman in the kingdom."

The mirror then grew a pale, spooky, gray face and it said, "Well, the thing is that we've arrived in a new kingdom, so your placement on the popularity list is in question right now. But from what I've seen so far, you're still on top, my queen."

"Naturally," The Queen said, smirking and moving her hair. "I am the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. Nothing will change that in the least. Hahahaha!"

_However, she counted her chickens prior to hatching, so she was in for a big disappointment in the years to come. As they passed, things were normal. The kingdom prospered and Snow White grew up to be a beautiful, young girl._

One day, there was a gathering at the castle while the king was away. Many of the noblemen and women were there to have a nice time.

Two of the noble men were talking to each other when they saw Snow White coming along. She was wearing a pale green dress with lace on the ends and she had a green ribbon in her hair.

"_Hey, why am I wearing such a gross outfit?!" _

_Just go with it! Breaking the fourth wall is NOT part of the story!_

Snow White was walking elegantly through the garden as the boys were admiring her from afar.

"Oh look, there she is! She's such a beauty." The nobleman said, as Snow White caught his eye.

She had a smile on her face as she was walking along the garden path to see some of her friends in the more rural area of the gardens.

_Snow White got her name because of her softness and beauty of the first snowfall of the winter months, but most people saw her as the pure warmth of sunshine and the beauty of all nature._

"You know, I'm starting to think she has a thing for me; she was knitting blankets for my family the last time I saw her." The first one of the boys said.

"Yes, well she's been teaching me the health benefits of kickboxing when it comes to reliving stress." The second of the two said.

Both boys crossed their arms with smiles on their faces and said, "She's got it all."

Snow White, meanwhile, was walking across the stone bridge to the other side of the garden, and soon spun around, smiling, and said, "Come and play with me!"

Birds and butterflies soon flew onto Snow White's shoulders and started playing with her, making her laugh.

"_Hey, playing with animals is Bubbles' thing!"_

_Well, Bubbles isn't here right now, so deal with it!_

However, a bunch of cardinals came to Snow White, and started pulling at her dress for some reason.

"Oh, is something the matter? Let me follow you!" Snow White said, as she followed the cardinals to a low shrub and saw a young cardinal chick with its wing at an odd angle.

Snow White picked it up, saying, "You poor thing… I need to get you to the vet immediately!"

With the cardinals flying alongside her, Snow White quickened her pace to get back to the castle. The two nobles saw her and then the first one inquired, "Princess, what do you have there?"

"It's a baby cardinal; its wing is injured!" Snow White said, showing her friends the bird.

"Oh, the poor thing, he's trembling." The first noble said.

"It's probably just a sprain, but if it's a broken leg, then we've got a problem." The second one said, taking the bird into his arms.

"We'll go get the veterinarian to help." The first noble said, as the two boys started off for the castle.

"Thank you two so much!" Snow White said to her bird friends. "You can rest assured; our veterinarian is number one in the kingdom!"

"Snow White is going to make an excellent queen in the future; she's such a caring girl, that even the animals admire her kindness!" One of the male nobles said.

"You're so right about that, darling." His wife said.

The Queen, overhearing everything from her bedroom window, scowled at this, and then retreated back into her room. She went to her magic mirror and said, "Mirror, everyone is talking about Snow White and Snow White alone! What happened to me, _me,_ _ME_?!"

The mirror's face then came up again and said, "Please don't break me, get mad, or angry at all when I say this, okay?"

"Alright, now speak up." The Queen said.

"I'm afraid your good image has slipped; your down, you've gotten mean, you're colder than ice, and harder than snow. Speaking of which, it seems our resident princess has claimed the #1 spot in our kingdom." The mirror replied.

"_SNOW WHITE?!_" The Queen hollered, angry. "What does that goody-two-shoes princess have that I don't have?!"

"You promised not to be angry…" The mirror said, as the Queen walked out of her room.

Grabbing a potted plant and throwing it onto the floor, the Queen shouted, "It's unfair! That… BRAT wasn't supposed to become more popular or more beautiful than me! She wasn't supposed to have more admirers than me! Well, if that's the case, I know _**just**_ how to fix this problem…"

* * *

_The Queen was so furious at the fact that her stepdaughter had become more popular, that she concocted a cruel and nasty scheme to rid herself of Snow White. So, that night, she called upon the royal knight of honor, Sir Pierre._

In the chambers, the Queen was waiting for Pierre. As soon as he came in and knelt down in front of his queen, he said, "Your majesty, what may I do for you?"

"Sir Pierre, you're the knight of honor to the king?" The Queen inquired.

"Yes, madam." Pierre said.

"Good. My husband said that I can call upon you whenever he's out of the area." The Queen said.

"Yes, I am your humble servant," Pierre said, extracting his sword. "You are the handle to my sword. Careful; don't cut yourself."

The Queen gently took the sword by the handle and said, "Your sword would definitely give people a fright; its perfect. I have an important mission for you, Sir Pierre. There's a pest in the country and I wish you rid me of this person in question."

"Your majesty, your desires are none but pleasures for me to fulfill, as long as you are the queen." Sir Pierre said.

"That's wonderful to hear," The Queen said, handing the sword back. "Because the pest I want to be rid of is… _Snow White!_"

Hearing the name of the princess, Pierre was in shock and then opening his eyes while really worried, he nervously said, "P-P-Please, your majesty, surely you jest?"

"No, I don't jest at all," The Queen said, getting into Pierre's face. "And if you want to care for your family as a knight, you might as well do as I say and not complain one bit!"

"But your majesty, the last thing I want is to hurt the princess, and if I do, the king will surely exile me; I can't have that!" Pierre said.

"Don't worry about the king; I'll handle him. Besides, all I want for you to do is scare her so bad that she'll never come back!" The queen said, dropping the sword. "And bring me proof!"

* * *

_Although really scared about what would happen if he hurt Snow White, he reluctantly took her out to the flower fields outside the castle grounds, telling her about a secret garden he was aware of._

"Wow! These flowers are so pretty!" Snow White said, as she started picking some wildflowers.

Pierre took out his sword and held it at the ready when Snow White turned around to see a butterfly; Pierre put the sword back just before she could see it. While Snow White was chasing the butterfly, he kept hearing the Queen's words repeating in his head.

"The butterflies sure are happy this morning…" Pierre said.

"They sure are," Snow White said. "Is this secret garden too far away? I'm getting a little weary."

"No, it's just right over there, princess." Pierre said, as he followed the princess north of their position.

"That's a relief," Snow White said. "But I'm surprised dad never told me about this part of the kingdom. I'm so happy that I know about this now!"

They then stopped when Snow White saw a waterfall and then she stopped to take a drink of water.

Pierre took out his sword and approached Snow White from behind, thinking of what the Queen had told him previously. However, Snow White turned around once again, and inquired, "Do you want some water? I'm sure it will calm you down. You seem a bit nervous today."

Pierre then let the commands take over as he showed the sword and scared Snow White so badly that she ran backwards into a cliff. However, Pierre just dropped the knife, fell to his knees, and said, "I can't do it! Forgive me, your majesty! I was wrong to obey your stepmother!"

Calming down, Snow White sadly said, "But why did you do so? And why would my stepmother want me out of the way, anyway? I don't understand…"

"Your heart and soul is just purer and kinder than hers will ever be. It's that simple; jealousy." Pierre said, tears dripping to the ground.

Snow White, really sad, then said, "I always had a hunch that she wasn't too keen on me, but for my own stepmother to ask this… But why would you go and do something like this? You've always been my friend and even after this, you always will be… I know, she must have threatened you to get you to succumb to her orders."

"That's exactly what happened." Pierre said.

"I've seen her do that too many times; I always feel sad for the poor people, but I was too worried to intervene on the situation." Snow White said.

"You're absolutely correct." Pierre said.

They soon heard some rustling in the other direction, only to see a pack of wild boars.

"Oh, no, not boars!" Snow White said, scared of the wild pigs.

"Don't worry about them," Pierre said. "But now I have an idea; a plan!"

"What is that about?" Snow White inquired.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Princess," Pierre said. "But you're going to have to find a safe place to shack up at until your father gets back. As soon as he does, I'll find you, bring you back to the castle, and then that nasty queen will get what's coming to her."

"That's a good idea." Snow White said.

"Now you'd better get going before it gets too dark." Pierre said.

"Right," Snow White said, as she started to run away. "Good bye, Sir Pierre! Thank you so much!"

"Be careful out there!" Sir Pierre said.

"Don't forget to act sad for my stepmother!" Snow White said, as she ran off over the hill, and out of sight.

"I won't!" Pierre shouted, before turning his attention to the pigs. "What a brave girl; she's got guts. Now to fine-tune this scheme and get that queen good."

* * *

_Snow White was running farther into the forest. The darkness was so bleak and the trees looked so much like monsters that she was too scared to stop in her tracks. She was running straight across her father's kingdom, but she yearned to see the king once again, really soon._

Snow White was running through the woods, tearing her dress's fabric, and tripping on a root while loosing her shoe, but she kept on running, unable to stop out of pure fear.

_Meanwhile, Sir Pierre was back at the castle, and the Queen was in a very cheerful mindset._

The Queen spooned some of her stew up to her mouth.

"I'd invite you to join me, but I'm in no mood to share," The Queen said, as she ate her stew. "Oh, this stew is amazing! Imagine that; wild pigs carried off Snow White in an attempt to fight them off. Well, you may go."

"Thank you." Sir Pierre said, as he left.

_Sir Pierre was happy to baffle the queen, but the last thing he wanted was to face her again. Now all that was left was to wait for the king to arrive back and hope that the Princess was fine._

Snow White was still running through the woods, but she soon stopped at a tree stump to rest up.

"Man, that place is too scary. I need to rest," Snow White said, but then saw something out of the corner of her eye. "A house! Perfect. I wonder if I'll be able to stay there tonight?"

Snow White then ran towards the house, and across the stone bridge to the cottage.

She saw another tree stump, this time with an ax in it, and some split logs all over the ground, and a rustic well for water.

"This place is quite quaint," Snow White said, as she approached the house. She knocked two times, and kept asking for the person to open up. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

She merely looked around, and then opened the door to inquire, "Hello, can I come in?"

She saw a dining table with three chairs, and three place settings, all with food on them.

"Oh, good, there's some food to eat!" Snow White said, as she opened her mouth to take a bite of the bread. "Oh, I'm starved, but I don't think it's a good idea to eat someone else's bread. Probably not enough to go around."

She then put the bread back, and counted the place settings.

"One… Two… Three place settings altogether," Snow White said. "I've got it! I'll take a small amount from each plate and that should hold me."

She proceeded to take little bits of food from all three settings.

_Having not been able to eat since that morning, and the running having made her hungry, Snow White made a nice snack, and after eating, she felt much better. She then decided look around the house, just in case someone was asleep on the next floor._

After she finished eating, she climbed the staircase and opened up a door, to find three beds in the room.

"Three beds, too? I guess sharing is one of their values in this place. They're small, but I think I can manage…" Snow White said. She pushed two of the beds together, and lay down vertically to take a nap.

_Just as Snow White lay down to take a nap, the house owners were on their way home._

Three dwarves, a tall one, a shorter one, and a puppy-like one, were crossing the stone bridge when the tall one tripped at the sight of the open door.

"Ow… What was that for?" The short one said.

"Look, the house door is open!" The tall one said.

The three dwarves then ran inside the house to inspect what had happened.

"Someone's been in my chair!" The short dwarf said.

"Someone's been nibbling my bread!" The puppy said.

"And the baloney is missing a few bites." The short dwarf said.

"Come upstairs, gang; someone's up here!" The tall one said. The three dwarves then ran into their bedroom, tripped again, and then saw Snow White sleeping in two of the beds.

They approached, and the short one said, "Quiet you guys; we don't want to wake her up."

"But where did she come from?" The puppy said. "And how did she get here?"

"She's pretty," The short one said. "She's probably a Princess. But how did she find our house?"

"She's probably lost." The puppy said.

"Let's let her sleep, you two. We'll find out more in the morning." The tall one said.

* * *

_The dwarves were kind souls, so they let Snow White have the three beds, and while the tall one and short one were doubling up on one bed, the puppy slept on the floor. Good thing they were heavy sleepers. The next day they were up bright and early._

Snow White opened her eyes slowly, and as her vision cleared up, the tall dwarf said, "Rise and shine, missy. It's the morning."

Snow White sat up immediately, and said, "It can't be the morning! All I did was close my eyes to take a nap!"

"Don't worry about it," The puppy said, changing the subject. "Tell us your name."

"It's Snow White." Snow White said.

As soon as she said her name, the three dwarves started murmuring in surprise.

"But what are you doing HERE? Aren't you from the other end of the forest?" The short dwarf said.

_Snow White was famous even outside of her father's kingdom, so the dwarves wanted to hear what had happened to her right away._

"Oh, you poor princess. Are you sure that this is all your stepmother's doing?" The tall one inquired.

"Right…" Snow White said.

"Well, why don't we just go back to the castle and confront her in front of everyone?" The short one inquired.

"Dad's not home," Snow White explained. "I need to wait until they come get me."

"So you'll be needing a place to stay then, won't you?" The tall one said.

"Yes." Snow White said.

"Don't you have any relatives?" The puppy said.

"Any friends or family you can stay with until your father gets back?" The short one said.

"No…" Snow White said, sadly.

"Then I don't see a problem with you sharing our humble house." The tall dwarf said.

"Seriously?" Snow White said.

"We sure do," The puppy said. "Right, you two?"

"Oh, thank you," Snow White said. "You're so kind!"

"Okay, but we all work pretty hard and take care of the house together. You don't mind doing your share, do you?" The short one said.

"Not at all. I do chores back at home, too." Snow White said.

"Do you know how to cook?" The puppy said.

"Sure do. It's my specialty." Snow White said.

"Then make yourself at home, Snow White. Doesn't look like you'll be of much concern." The short dwarf said.

"By the way, I heard you play a mean game of chess," The puppy said. "You'll make an excellent queen one of these days."

"Thank you." Snow White said.

"That's that," The tall dwarf said. "Let's fix up the guest room so you'll be more comfortable."

"Good call." The short dwarf said.

"Now, I'm sure I speak for the three of us when I say that you're welcome here as long as you wish." The tall dwarf said.

"Thank you so much!" Snow White said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the dwarves were about to leave for the mines nearby.

"Now you have a good afternoon, but we'll be back in time for dinner." The tall dwarf said.

"Right." Snow White said, smiling.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the Queen was in front of the magic mirror again, and she inquired, "So, mirror, now that Snow White is out of the way, who is the fairest in the kingdom?"

The mirror magically got its face again, and said, "_IN_ the kingdom, that would be you, my queen, absolutely YOU."

"That's perfect. I knew I could count on you to tell me the good news," The Queen said. "Now I just need to make up a tale that will fool my husband. Hahahaha!"

"Um, talk about being fooled…" The mirror said, stopping the queen in her tracks.

"What was that? Speak up! Tell me!" The queen demanded.

"I'm really sorry to tell you this, but Sir Pierre faked everything. Snow White is still alive, and in a safe place, OUTSIDE the kingdom. She's waiting for the king to come back so she can tell everyone the truth." The mirror said.

"_WHAT?!_ So, she's still out there?! I can't let them do this to me! I HAVE to find her before the king returns!" The Queen said, prior to growling.

_Back at the dwarves' house, everything was sunnier than the sun itself._

The three dwarves then came back home, and Snow White opened the door to say, "Hello, everyone! Glad you're home!"

"Hello, Princess!" The three dwarves said to their guest.

"I'll be the three of you are hungry," Snow White said. "Good thing I just finished cooking your lunch. It's on the stove."

The short dwarf said, "Wow, you surely know how to use your time. The house looks great!"

"This lunch is going to be great; smells amazing!" The puppy said.

"You move all of the beds back and you even mended some of our clothes!" The tall dwarf said.

"Fresh bread for all of us! And piping hot soup; what a treat!" The short dwarf said.

"Just be careful," Snow White said. "I don't want you to burn your tongues; it's really hot."

"I don't remember the last time we had a hot meal. I guess we've gotten used to cold food." The tall dwarf said.

"We fix all our meals in the morning because we're exhausted after work to cook." The puppy said.

"Understandable," Snow White said. "Back at my dad's, there's nothing like a hot meal with a table full of friends."

"You can say that again!" The three dwarves said. "Thank you, Snow White!"

_Back at the castle, Snow White wasn't the only one cooking. In her chambers, the Queen was cooking up a 'special' recipe of her own…_

The queen put a green liquid in a beaker, followed by a drop of a red liquid, too.

The next morning, the dwarves were about to go to the mine for work.

"We'll be down the road at the mine if anything comes up." The short dwarf said.

"Okay." Snow White said.

"Now don't let anyone in while we're gone." The puppy said.

"I won't." Snow White replied.

"No one knows you're staying here, but at least promise us you'll be careful." The puppy said.

"That's a promise." Snow White said.

"Now have a good day, dear, but don't work too hard, or you'll make us feel guilty; have a little fun." The tall one said.

"Okay," Snow White said. "I'll just tidy up and read a book."

"That sounds good," The short dwarf said. "We have a whole bunch of books just gathering dust."

"If you don't get going, you'll be late." Snow White said.

"We're on our way right now. You'll know where we'll be." The puppy said.

"I'll be perfectly okay." Snow White said.

"Bye!" The dwarves said, as they left for the mines.

"I'll see you in a little while!" Snow White said.

However, what they didn't know was that the Queen was hiding behind a tree, wearing a cloak and hood, and had a basket of apples with her.

"Good thing that mirror knows how to give good directions; it led me straight to her." The queen said.

Snow White was wiping down the table and humming to herself, when there was a knock at the door. She put the cloth down and said, "Coming."

She opened the door to an old woman with a basket of apples and a cloak.

"Good morning, little lady," She said. "May I interest you in some succulent apples today?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Snow White replied.

"Oh, but these are so delicious. Fresh apples that I picked myself, just this morning." The woman said.

"Please forgive me, but I'm not supposed to let anyone in; it's a promise I made." Snow White said.

"I'll just stay out here, then," The woman said, and handed her an apple. "Try one."

"It looks really good; so big!" Snow White said, impressed.

"These ones are quite popular around here," The woman said. "You could make a wonder pie with these."

"Oh, that WOULD be good, but the problem is that I'm merely a guest here; my friends didn't leave any money for food." Snow White said.

"Then please accept this as a gift." The woman told her.

"That would be breaking a promise…" Snow White said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you just had half of it, then," The woman said, as she broke the apple in half, took one, and had a bite of it. "You know what they say: an apple a day keeps the…"

"Doctor away!" Snow White said. "Oh, yes, my dad loves that expression. Oh, I'm sure my friends won't mind; you've been so kind and that apple looks so good."

"Here, it's yours," The woman said. "It's delicious."

"Thank you!" Snow White said, as she took the apple half and took a bite.

The woman smiled evilly, knowing that Snow White fell into her trap. Snow White dropped the apple, her vision became blurry, and then she fell to the ground.

"Now you're out of my way forever." The Queen said, as she then left, in a really good mood.

* * *

_The Queen had put a sleeping toxin in Snow White's part of the apple. Once the dwarves came home and saw the apple next to Snow White, they just put two and two together and knew what happened. They felt guilty for leaving her all alone and they had built a bed of flowers for her so she could rest in peace._

"_Hold it! Surely, that can't be the end?!" Poochi shouted._

_Calm down. We're not done yet._

"Oh, Princess, you promised us you wouldn't take anything from anyone." The short dwarf said.

"Damn, that Queen is sure a tricky one to pull this off… We should have been there; it's our fault." The puppy said.

As the dwarves were crying in tragedy, a prince on a brown horse road by, and saw the entire commotion happening.

"What's going on?" He inquired. He demounted his horse and then walked over to the scene. As soon as he laid eyes on Snow White, he was instantly in love.

"Who is that? She's beautiful…" The prince said. "Just like a Princess… Did something bad happen? Is she sleeping?"

The three dwarves nodded in response to the Prince's question.

"I don't understand… Why would someone want to do this to her?" He said.

"Jealousy." The tall one said.

_The three dwarves told the Prince the whole story. It turned out he was Prince Richard, from another kingdom far away._

"Makes some sense… But it seems that now that you've told me the whole story, I feel as though I wanted to have met her sooner." The prince said.

"If you had, then maybe that nasty queen would have been taken down earlier." The puppy said.

"… Do you think you could take off the cover? I would like to say goodbye." Richard said, sadly.

The dwarves were obliged to do so; they took off the cover, and then Richard, with a tear down his cheek, kissed Snow White on the lips. However, what he did not know was that he woke her up. As Snow White's eyes opened, she laid eyes on Richard, and soon smiled warmly, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Who are you?" She inquired, somewhat infatuated with the prince.

"I'm Richard." Richard replied.

"If not for his kiss, this spell would have been permanent!" The tall dwarf said.

"_Okay, so Ricardo woke me up with a kiss. That's all it takes, right?"_

_We're not done yet. We still have to make sure the queen gets justice. So please sit back down and lets get back to the story._

* * *

_Snow White and Richard then returned to the Prince's castle. They came up with a plan to make sure the Queen would get what was coming to her. They decided that their wedding party would be the perfect venue for it._

"Mirror, I hear that there's a party in another kingdom? Why wasn't I invited? Don't those people know the fairest in the land is always the first on the list?" The queen asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but the fairest in the land is the one who made the guest list." The mirror said.

"What are you talking about?" The queen inquired.

"The girl in question wasn't keen on the idea of having you spoil the whole thing, so she left you off the list on purpose." The mirror said.

"I don't get it… But I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to get there. I'll be able to make an amazing entrance." The queen said.

Back at the castle, as soon as the wedding ceremony was over, Snow White and Richard started to dance with each other, very happy.

_Snow White's dad and Richard's parents made all of arrangements for the party. They wanted to make sure their children were happy and enjoy this amazing day. So they had made sure everything worked out for the queen's arrival._

The Queen stepped into the ballroom from behind the crowd and then she said, "Now who is this little girl is who thinks that I'll be spoiling her party. GASP! Impossible!"

She saw Snow White and Richard dancing together happily.

"Snow White is here?! But how?! And why is that she looks so happy?!" The Queen inquired to herself, as she saw Snow White dancing. "Damn it! She found true love. I KNEW I should have used a different toxin! I'm so mad I could…"

Two guards then grabbed her by the arms and said, "Halt!"

"Let go of me right this instant!" The queen demanded.

"This is a private party! You're not welcome here!" The guard said. "Snow White told the king everything! They're waiting for you right now!"

The guards then dragged the queen away from the party while she was shouting, "You're making a big mistake!"

_The only mistake was putting up with the queen for so long. Once she was gone, they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

**Ah, such a sweet story, isn't it? **

**Buttercup: Would have been better if I wasn't in a dress.**

**Sorry, Buttercup, but the deal is this: my story, _MY RULES_! Anyway, let's see what's next in our Fairy Tale saga!**

**Next time, we're going to go into 'Sleeping Beauty', starring Blossom and Luke! Can things go well, or will a wicked witch ruin everything?! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter of the PPGZ Fairy Tale saga is 'Sleeping Beauty', starring our red-haired candy-lover, Blossom! You probably know how all of this goes, but keep in mind that this is going by the Disney version's storyline, (Disney's version I have no ownership of) but I'll keep it concise to avoid a long chapter. Blossom will be going by 'Aurora' and 'Briar Rose' in this chapter, so keep that in the back of your heads, please.**

**Oh, I know what you're thinking: if Blossom's the princess, and Luke's the prince, then who'll be the good witches? Well, you'll see soon enough.**

**Once again, I'll be playing narrator and there will be instances of breaking the fourth wall from the cast. Now, I know what you're thinking: Luke's parents are dead, so how are we going to put his father into this chapter? Don't worry; I know what to do.**

_Sleeping Beauty_

_Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a king and queen, who were holding a birthday party for their newborn daughter, whom they named 'Aurora', after the dawn._

The king and queen were on their thrones, with their daughter between them, in her royal crib. She was a red-eyed girl.

At the party, everyone was there to bestow presents onto the child, welcoming her into the royal family, and her birthright.

_One of the king's friends, Bartholomew, a king from another land, had come to the party to not only celebrate the birth of the princess, but to arrange a marriage between the princess, and Bartholomew's son, Phillip._

Bartholomew had presented his three-year-old son to the king, and then the king, in turn, presented Phillip to the princess, and his future bride in the years to come.

Phillip, who had black eyes and hair, looked at the baby in mild distaste, but soon got over it as he presented his present to her.

"Well, Bartholomew, it looks like your son and my daughter will be married in the future." The king said.

"Oh, but she was just born; we can't think about marrying her off already." The queen said.

"So true, my queen, so true." The king said.

The group, minus Phillip, was laughing happily at the thought of their children getting married. Bartholomew and Aurora's parents were best friends for as long as they could remember. They had betrothed their children so that way their kingdoms would be united forever and neither one would fall.

"Now, let's see what our three good fairies have to bestow on your daughter." Bartholomew said.

As the trumpeters blew their horns to signal the next guests, the squire held up an unrolled scroll and announced, "Announcing the most revered majesties, the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather!"

Three girls, all dressed in different colors, descended from a sparkling light and landed in front of the princess's cradle and they all bowed. One was a pink-clad, pink-eyed brunette, one as a green-clad, green-eyed, purple-haired girl, and the last one was a blond, blue-eyed, blue-clad girl. All three of them were in dresses identical to each other, minus the color, and they had wings and wands of sorts.

They all bowed to the king and queen, congratulating them on the birth of their daughter.

"Congratulations, your majesties." The three fairies said, smiling.

"I'm sure your daughter will be a great queen one of these days." Fauna said.

"Isn't that jumping the gun a bit, Fauna?" Merryweather said, smiling.

"Each of us will bless the child with one gift each. That way, things will be fair," Flora, the pink fairy, said. She approached the baby with a smile. "Dearest princess, my gift to you will be the gift of beauty."

She waved her wand in the air, and sparkles rained onto the baby, with angels singing, _'One gift; beauty rests. The cherry-colored, autumn leaves are in her hair. Lips that shame that red, red rose. She walks with grace wherever she goes.'_

Once the spell was cast, Flora bowed, and she let her sister, Fauna, the green one, present her gift.

"Your turn, Fauna. Give the princess what you've got!" Flora said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Fauna said, as she waved her wand and created the magic to give the princess her gift.

'_One gift: the gift of song. Melodies her whole life long. As her voice rings out all day and night, everyone will listen to her, and she will sing with all of her might.'_

The magic then fell upon the baby, and then Fauna let her other sister, Merryweather, approach the baby.

"Oh, cute princess, my gift shall be…" Merryweather said, and raised her wand, but the whole thing was interrupted by a gust of wind.

The door snapped open, wind howled, banners fell of the ceiling, and a bolt of lightening struck the floor. In a ball of green fire, a tall, dark woman with star-shaped eyes, horns, a black and purple cape, a staff, and a crow on her shoulder appeared.

"Oh, no, it's Maleficent." Fauna said, worriedly.

"What does _she_ want here?" Merryweather said, somewhat irritated.

"SHHH!" Flora said, hushing her sisters.

"Well, quite an assembly you have here, king Winthrop," Maleficent said. "All of the high class people. Even the little fairies."

Merryweather was about to go and attack, but Fauna held her back by the cape and stopped her.

"I was quite upset since I didn't get invited." Maleficent said, as she petted her crow.

"That was on purpose; you weren't wanted here." Merryweather said, but Flora covered her mouth.

"Not want…" Maleficent said. "Well, THIS certainly changes things. I thought it was a mistake, but I guess not."

"And… You're not upset?" The queen inquired.

"Why, no… In fact, I've got a gift for the little one, as well." Maleficent said.

The fairies then covered the cradle to defend the princess, albeit it was in vain.

"Alright, listen up! Yes, while the princess WILL grow up to be a beautiful and graceful girl, her life will end on one of the most important days of her life," Maleficent. "Prior to sunset on her sixteenth birthday, she'll prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and DIE!" Maleficent.

"No, not my baby!" The queen cried, as she cradled her daughter in despair.

"Get that monster!" The king ordered, but Maleficent used her magic to get away before the guards had a chance to nab her.

The king and queen were horrified about the even that would take place in the next sixteen years.

"Calm down, you two, all isn't lost," Flora said. "Please remember that Merryweather still hasn't given her gift to the princess."

"Can she undo this curse?" The king inquired.

"I'm afraid not." Merryweather said.

"None of us are able to completely erase any spell Maleficent casts, because she's too strong compared to us." Flora said.

"However, what Merryweather _can_ do is alter the spell." Fauna said, as she and Flora coaxed their sister in front of the princess.

Waving her wand, "Sweet princess, if fooled by this witch's trick, the prophecy shall become reality, but the ray of hope in this endeavor, shall be the gift I give to make things better. Not in death, but just in sleep, you shall awake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

As soon as the spell was cast, everyone seemed to settle down, but the king was still fearful of his daughter's life.

_Even though Merryweather's spell altered the curse and gave a ray of hope to the situation, the king was not sure it would work, so he ordered every spinning wheel to be burned._

"_We can't stop there!" _

_Who said we were going to stop? We're not even halfway through the story yet._

* * *

As the fairies were watching the bonfire from the castle, they were not too keen on the idea; they knew full well that it would not work.

"Those humans… Burning those wheels isn't going to stop Maleficent's curse. If anything, it won't even put a dent in her plans." Flora said, as she approached her sisters.

"So what can we do?" Fauna said. "Maleficent knows every trick in the book in terms of magic."

"Ooh, that hag is going to get it the next time I see her!" Merryweather said.

"Come on, girls, THINK! We can't let Maleficent get away with this, and one way or another, that curse WILL come true." Flora said.

"But shouldn't Merryweather's intervention make a difference?" Fauna inquired.

"It should, if someone truly falls in love with her and doesn't want her for money." Merryweather said.

"Should've known…" Flora said.

"It's not like we can just raise the baby ourselves." Fauna said.

This gave Flora an idea. She said, "That's the answer! We raise the baby ourselves!"

"But… How? We would have to feed her, bath her, play with her, etc.…" Merryweather said.

"We can do it," Flora said. "If humans are capable of it, so are we!"

She then used her wand to dress her sisters and herself into peasant clothing and then she put her wand away.

"These clothes will certainly keep Maleficent off of our trail." Fauna said.

"Then let's raise the baby ourselves! Since we have our magic to help." Merryweather said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Flora said, as she ran over to her sisters. "No magic! If we use magic, that will just be a magnet for Maleficent!"

"But we've never done anything without magic." Fauna complained.

"It's for the safety of the princess," Flora said. "Now let's get rid of those wings, and I'll be taking the wands."

Flora then used her wings to get rid of her own wings before getting rid of her sisters' wings, and then she took the wands away.

"You mean we're stuck like this for sixteen years?" Merryweather inquired.

"Yes, and if we are to go through with this plan, the king and queen MUST be notified. Let's go!" Flora said, as she led her sister to the king's throne.

_King Winthrop and his queen watched with heavy hearts, as their beloved daughter disappeared into the night._

Watching from the top of their castle, Winthrop and the queen watched the fairies as they left the castle, wearing cloaks, and with the baby in hand.

_Many sad years passed for Winthrop's kingdom, but when the day of her sixteenth birthday drew near, the kingdom began to rejoice. They knew full well that while Maleficent's castle on the forbidden mountains were burning with her anger and frustration; her evil curse had not yet been fulfilled. _

* * *

Maleficent was pacing around her throne room, in anger, and she shouted, "INCREDULOUS! Sixteen years, and not a trace of that princess! Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"We checked every cradle in the kingdom, highness." One of the goons said.

Realizing that they were merely looking for an infant, Maleficent just zapped all of her goons with her magic and then slumped into her throne in anger.

"Those guys are hopeless…" Maleficent said, before turning to her crow. "My pet, you're my only hope. Search for a maid of sixteen, with hair of autumn leaf red, and lips red as the rose!"

The crow nodded, and then flew off out the window to search for Aurora.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cottage in the forest, sixteen-year-old Aurora, named 'Briar Rose' by the fairies, was helping clean the house.

Downstairs, the fairies, still wearing the clothes they had been in for sixteen years. They were planning a birthday party for Rose and they had the intention of making her a dress.

"This dress will be perfect!" Flora said. "Sure, we'll make a few embellishments, but nothing too big. Obviously, we need to make it pink."

"No way, it should be blue!" Merryweather argued.

"It's going to be pink, okay?" Flora said.

Briar Rose then came downstairs, and noticing this, Fauna quickly hid the book away.

"Oh, Briar Rose, perfect timing!" Fauna said.

"What are you three dears up to this morning?" Rose inquired, suspecting something.

"Up to?" The three fairies asked.

"Nothing at all," Merryweather said. "We just need you to pick more berries!"

"More? I picked berries yesterday." Rose said, as she was handed a basket, cloaked, and then sent outside the cottage.

"Take your time!" Fauna said.

"Don't go too far!" Merryweather said.

"And don't speak to strangers." Flora said.

"I'll see you later!" Rose said, as she went on her way into the forest for her berry hunt.

The fairies then giggled before they went back inside to get started on the cake and dress.

"Okay, everyone, let's get to work. Merrywheather, you can be the dummy for the dress, and Fauna, you're in charge of the cake. But remember…" Flora said.

"NO MAGIC." The three girls said, simultaneously.

They then got to work and Flora said, "This day had to come, so let's make this party the best it can be!"

* * *

In the forest, Rose was talking a nice walk while looking for the berries and she started to sing. As her voice ran out into the woods, the woodland animals started to gather around her as she kept on singing and picking berries.

Some of her animal friends gathered around and started to sing along with her. As she crossed a fallen tree and kept singing happily, her voice caught the attention of Prince Phillip, who was riding his horse, Samson, nearby.

As he listened, he said, "Did you hear that, Samson? Beautiful."

He tried to get his horse to obey so Phillip could follow the lovely sound, but Samson played stubborn and kept going in the other direction.

"Come on, for an extra bucket of oats?" Phillip said, catching his horse's attention. "And a few carrots?"

Samson nodded, and then he started to run, following the beautiful noise. However, as he kept following the sound, he unknowingly threw Phillip off of his back in one jump, and his rider ended up falling into some water.

Samson went back to his owner and then when Phillip's black eyes stared anger at his horse, Phillip then flicked some water into his horse's eyes and said, "No carrots."

* * *

Back with Rose, she was watching as her woodland friends paired up with partners, and sang some sad songs, seeing as she was all alone while they had partners.

She then sat down on a rock and told her friends, "It's like those three women are afraid of something."

The owl hooted as if questioning her.

"Well, I keep having this dream in which I meet a prince and then he and I fall in love, we walk together, talk together, and as if saying goodbye, he takes me into his arms, and then…" Rose said, as her friends got excited. "I wake up…"

The branch sunk and the animals made faces as if saying, 'Aww!'

As Rose started telling them about how it was a dream and that it could become true, since she had seen him so many times, the squirrel saw Phillip's cape and cap, both hanging on a branch to dry.

The squirrel then got an acorn and hit the heads of two of the birds, and the owl, catching their attention. They flew up to the branch, and saw the cape and hat. The owl had an idea, and they huddled together to talk out their plan.

They then went on their way to get the clothes and dress up as Rose's prince to cheer her up. The squirrel then got the rabbits to help out and then they went to get the clothes.

As Phillip was getting his boots off, he told his horse, "There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real."

However, he didn't notice the animals stealing his clothes.

As he kept going, the horse neighed loudly, and Phillip saw the animals in his clothes, running away.

"Hey, stop!" Phillip shouted.

The animals then gathered up on another branch and then started to get their little rouse ready; they put the cape and cap on the owl while the rabbits were in the boots, and the birds were helping attain the illusion that the owl was really a prince by lifting the owl up in the air by the cape.

They then started 'walking' to see Rose, not knowing they were being followed.

Rose then noticed them coming, and then jokingly said, "Why, it's my dream prince!"

She then stood up, bowing, and told him, "Your highness. You know, I'm not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before."

The two then began dancing and Rose began singing as the two danced.

'_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar ugly. Yet I know it's true that visions seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do: you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream.' _Rose sang.

However, what they did not know was that Phillip and Samson were watching her from the bushes.

'_But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do…'_

As she danced and sang a little bit, Phillip pulled the owl back, and he took the animals' place in the dance.

Rose then unknowingly spun back into Phillip's embrace and sang, _'You'll love me at once…'_

'_The way you did once upon a dream.' _Phillip sang alongside her. This caught Rose off-guard, as she saw her owl hanging on a branch.

"Ack!" She shouted, as she pulled away from Phillip, and then met his eyes. "Oh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Phillip said, taking Rose's hand. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, that's not the problem," Rose said, as she tried leaving again, but Phillip got her hand again. "It's just that you're…"

"A stranger? But we've met before." Phillip said.

"We have?" Rose inquired.

"Why of course, you said so yourself: once upon a dream." Phillip said.

Rose then blinked blankly and then she smiled a bit, somewhat infatuated.

After the two talked a bit, Rose then realized that she had been idling too long, she then said, "I have to go!"

"But when will I see you again?" Phillip said.

"I don't know when! I'll be honest: we may never see each other again!" Rose said, as she kept on running away.

"But I want to see you again!" Phillip said.

"If you truly do, then come to the woodcutter's cottage later tonight!" Rose said.

Phillip, feeling sad that the girl he liked was leaving, remounted on Samson and started singing as he left the forest, not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were working hard on the cake and dress, but things were less than satisfactory.

The dress had too many bows, was too wide, and looked nothing like it was in the book, and the cake was frosted and decorated, albeit it was still raw.

"Well… things aren't going as planned, are they?" Flora said, as she felt the dress was completely wrong.

"And the cake is looking great! Just as soon as I bake it, that is." Fauna said.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense. We need to think of Rose and what SHE'S going to think of all of this MESS," Merryweather said, as she took off the dress and then started upstairs. "I'm not changing my opinion: I'm getting those wands!"

As the cake melted, Fauna said, "She's right; we can't do this properly without magic…"

"_About time they figured that out! Bridgette's the culinary expert and everyone knows Bubbles is the fashionista of the group!"_

_Calm down, Blossom. We're still not done here._

"Fine… But plug up every nook and cranny in this house." Flora said.

"Here they are!" Merryweather said, as she carefully brought the wands downstairs, and she helped plug everything up.

"Good. Fauna, work on the cake, Merryweather, clean the room, and I'll work on the dress." Flora said, as everyone took a wand and then they got to work.

Merryweather blasted a bucket, mop, and broom, causing them to become animate objects so they could help clean the floor of the room.

Fauna animated the tools for the cooking to get the cake to bake itself. As for Flora, she was working on the dress by animating the model and cloth to make sure it was perfect.

Merryweather then noticed the color was pink, and then used her wand to change it to blue.

"Oh! Merryweather!" Flora shouted, upset. "Make it pink."

She used her wand to change it back, but Merryweather changed it back to blue.

The two fairies then started fighting with their magic, arguing over what color to make the dress. Having forgotten to plug up the chimney, the magic flew out from the smokestack and this caught Rose's attention, as she was on her way home.

"What the heck?" Rose said, as she then approached her house.

The fairies kept on fighting over the dress, while Fauna was making the cake, unaware of what was going on, when Rose opened the door, walked in, and said, "What is going on?!"

The fairies then stopped in their tracks and the dress ended up a deep violet; at least the fairies came to an agreement.

"Oh, uh, Rose, happy birthday!" Flora said, hiding her wand. "We were planning a party for you, but…"

"What is going on?" Rose asked again, sternly.

"Should we tell her?" Merryweather said.

"No choice…" Flora said.

"Rose, there's something we haven't told you, yet." Fauna said.

"And that is?" Rose said.

"The truth is, we're fairies, and you're not really a peasant." Merryweather said.

"Wait, what? I'm not a peasant? Then what am I?" Rose inquired.

Maleficent's crow was watching from the window, and gathering information.

"Well, the truth is, you're a princess." Fauna said.

"I am?" Rose said, in shock.

"That's right," Flora said. "Princess Aurora."

The crow stepped back in surprise.

"But… Are you saying that we have to go to a castle, to meet my real parents? But I can't!" Rose said.

"Why is that?" Merryweather said.

"I… I met a friend in the woods, and I asked him to come back here tonight!" Rose said.

"If you've fallen in love… Then I'm afraid you'll have to forget him." Flora said.

"Why?! _Why?!_" Rose wailed.

"Since the day you were born, you have been betrothed to Prince Phillip." Fauna said.

"Seriously?" Rose asked.

"Yes, so I'm afraid you must never see that young man again." Flora said.

Rose then ran up to her bedroom in tears and fell onto her bed, crying. The crow then flew away, having found out what he was looking for.

"_I can't believe they had to break her heart like that!" _

_Buttercup, sit down. Remember, neither of them know they're each other's betrothed, okay?_

"_Fine…" _

* * *

Later that evening, the girls covered Aurora in a cloak, while she was wearing the dress, and then they started bringing her back to the castle. To avoid any trouble, they snuck her underneath the bridge, through a door, and then they climbed a spiral stairwell. They soon came to a door in a fancier part of the building, and they opened another door, leading Rose into her bedroom.

"Now, in here, dear. Merryweather, lock the door, Fauna, close the drapes," Flora said, and Aurora sat down on a chair in front of a mirror. "Now if you'll just sit here… Now, we have one last gift for you, child."

The three fairies then took out their wands and created a tiara for Aurora, before putting it on Aurora's head.

However, Aurora just put her head down on the desk and started to cry sadly.

"Oh, dear…" Fauna said, but Flora stopped her.

"Let's let her have a moment." Flora said, as she led her sisters out of the door.

"Must be a broken heart," Merryweather said. "Since she won't be able to see that boy she's fallen in love with again."

"What do we do?" Fauna inquired.

However, inside her bedroom, the fireplace's fire burned out all of a sudden, and the leftover smoke balled up into a green ball while two yellow, ominous eyes were watching.

The eyes disappeared, and the green light got brighter, lighting up the entire fireplace. This caught Aurora's attention, and then she was put in a hypnotic trance. As if she were hypnotized, she stood up, and started walking after the green light.

"Oh, I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" Merryweather said.

"Calm down, Merryweather," Fauna said. "Keep in mind that it's not our place to decide for her."

Aurora, meanwhile, was still walking towards the light, which soon replaced the fireplace wall with a green-lit corridor, leading to another entrance.

"Maybe we SHOULD tell her father about the boy…" Fauna said.

"Why not?" Merryweather said.

"Uh oh, girls! Listen; it's Maleficent! Rose!" Flora said, as the fairies then barged into the room to see Aurora walking through a door in a green light.

"Why did we leave her be?!" Fauna complained.

"Rose!" The fairies shouted, as they ran after her, only to hit a wall; literally.

Meanwhile, Aurora was walking up another corridor and following the mysterious, green ball of light.

While the fairies were budging against the wall, Flora just used her magic to open the corridor and then they ran after Aurora, using their wands to light the way.

"Rose, where are you?!" Flora shouted.

Aurora was still walking up the stairs, following the light ball in a hypnotic trance.

"Rose!" The fairies shouted, their words echoing in the hallways.

Aurora kept following the light ball, and it led her to a door at the top of the stairs.

The fairies kept looking for her, frantically, and they kept shouting her name in desperation.

Aurora then entered the door, and saw the light ball turn into a spinning wheel, with the spindle glowing, just begging for Aurora to touch it. Aurora reached for it, planning on touching it.

"Rose, don't touch ANYTHING!" Fauna shouted, with the loud words echoing.

As if hearing her call, Aurora pulled back, but then a voice said, _'Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say!'_

Aurora then touched the spindle with her middle finger, and then when the fairies found her, they saw Maleficent standing there.

"So, you thought you could elude me for sixteen years, huh? Well, I think not," Maleficent said. "Here's your precious princess!"

She lifted her cape to reveal Aurora, collapsed on the ground, with her tiara off.

The fairies gaped at the sight of the prophecy coming true, after all of their hard work to hide her from Maleficent.

Maleficent then left, cackling, and then the fairies knelt down to Aurora, all ashamed of letting such a tragedy happen.

"No! I'll never forgive myself!" Flora said, about to cry.

"We're all to blame…" Fauna said, comforting her sister.

"_NO! How can this happen?!"_

_Bubbles, relax! Story's not over yet!_

* * *

As fireworks were being shot into the sky outside, the fairies were putting Aurora to bed, each of them shedding tears.

"Oh, their majesties will be heartbroken when they find out about this…" Merryweather said.

"They won't," Flora said. "Until Rose wakes up, we'll put everyone to sleep."

"But what about that boy she fell in love with? If we find him, then we can ask him to wake up Rose." Fauna said.

Flora thumped her head with the heel of her hand and said, "I KNEW I was forgetting something! Let's put the whole kingdom to sleep first, and then go find that boy."

The fairies then went outside, all miniaturized, and then they all spread their magic, causing everyone to fall asleep, while tinting green in the process as they nodded off.

The fairies then left to find prince Phillip, so as to get his help for waking up Aurora.

"The only problem with this plan is we don't know who this boy is," Merryweather said. "So how will we find him?

"You've got a point, there," Fauna said. "So what do we do?"

"We keep searching for the boy she's in love with, even if it takes us over a century!" Flora said.

"Yeah…" Fauna and Merryweather said, simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Prince Phillip was in the woods, however, he was completely lost; he had no idea where the cottage where Aurora lived was.

"Samson, I have no idea where to find that beautiful girl. I could have sworn that the cottage she lived in was right around here…" Phillip said.

Overhearing this, Flora led her friends down to the boy and then they landed in front of him and his horse.

Phillip then stopped his horse in its tracks and then Phillip said, "Oh, the good fairies! How may I help you?"

"Um, just a few questions; we need to confirm something. Did you see a girl about sixteen years old, with autumn leaf-red hair, and rose-red lips around here earlier?" Flora inquired.

"Why, yes. I think she went by the name 'Briar Rose'." Phillip said.

"I knew it! You're the one Aurora has fallen in love with!" Fauna said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Phillip asked, as he demounted his horse.

"Aurora's in trouble; she just fulfilled Maleficent's curse and now we had to put the whole kingdom to sleep. Only a kiss from the one she truly loves can break the curse. And that's YOU." Merryweather said.

"So… Briar Rose is Aurora? My fiancé?" Phillip said.

"Yep. Kind of ironic, not to mention convenient, that these two fell in love; they're engaged already, so that makes things simpler." Flora said.

"We can't just stand here; let's go!" Phillip said, as he remounted his horse, and then flicked the reigns to get Samson moving.

The group then started off for the castle, but Maleficent, who saw the whole thing, was not going to let them get to Aurora so easily. In fact…

"Well, I won't let them get to Aurora! Clouds of darkness, do what my dark mind proposes; cover the castle in thorns of roses!" Maleficent shouted, as she cast thunderclouds over the castle, causing the lightning to hit around the castle, which in turn created thorny vines that surrounded the castle, causing entry to be very difficult, if not impossible.

As the rose thorns surrounded the castle, and blocked Phillip's path, he pulled his horse back, and shouted, "Now what do we do?!"

Flora and her sisters then used their magic to conjure up an extremely shiny sword and a very durable and resilient shield.

"This sword and shield should protect you from Maleficent's magic. However, the fuel for this journey is your love for Aurora!" Flora informed Phillip.

"Right!" Phillip said, as his horse got on its hind legs, neighed loudly, and then charged into the thicket of thorns.

Phillip furiously cut through the thorns and Samson was careful not to get himself hurt.

However, as he managed to get through to the courtyard, an angry Maleficent met up with them, and she shouted, "I won't let you get to Aurora!"

She then used her own magic to turn herself into a monstrous black, green, and purple dragon and then she started snapping her mouth at Phillip, who used his sword to fight back. However, he was being forced backwards and he fell off his horse, but Phillip got back up, kept trying to ward off the dragon, and used his shield to defend himself against the dragon's fire.

Seeing as how Phillip was going to be backed against a wall of rock, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather then combined their magic and cast it onto the sword. Flora then chanted, "Sword of truth, fly true and sure, that evil die and good endure!"

Phillip then hurled his sword into Maleficent's chest, piercing the dragon's heart, and then it collapsed off the cliff. Once it hit the ground, all that was left was a puddle of blood, some of the cloth, and the sword itself.

Phillip then made his way into the castle and soon made it up to Aurora's room. Just as he had met her prior, he instantly fell in love with her. Sad to see that his sweetheart/fiancé had been like this for only a few hours, Phillip deeply kissed Aurora, thus giving her color back.

Aurora then woke up, smiling at the sight of her beloved prince. She said, "You're here."

"I'm Phillip," Phillip said, as he raised his princess out of her bed. "Your beloved and your fiancé."

Flora and her sisters then rejoiced at the news and then the rest of the kingdom woke up, slowly.

Winthrop, his Queen, and Bartholomew then woke up, and as soon as they did, Phillip and Aurora were walking down the stairs to greet them, while the fairies were up in the balcony, watching them.

"Shall I have this dance with you?" Phillip asked.

"Yes." Aurora said, as she and Phillip started to waltz together and not only were they having fun, they were in love.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." Fauna said.

"I do, too," Flora said, but then saw the dress's color. "Blue?! No, no, no! Pink!"

She then changed the color to pink; Merryweather, in response, turned it back to blue. The two fairies then started going back and forth with the color changes of the dress, confusing everyone who saw it, with the exception of the happy couple themselves.

* * *

**That took a while, I know, but I was busy with a lot of things. School, mostly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm excited to see what you think! **

**Next time, Bridgette is our Princess this time, as she stars in our next chapter, 'Rapunzel'!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Next chapter of the PPGZ Fairy Tale saga is 'Rapunzel', starring our sassy brunette, Bridgette! Stuck in the tower with no one to talk to and no one to play with, how she gets through the day is an enigma. But one day, her vocals attract the heart of Prince Josh, who vows to save her from her prison.**

**As with the previous two chapters, the story does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Oh, and once again, I'm playing narrator for this.**

* * *

_Rapunzel_

_Once upon a time, in a remote village, there was a happy, married couple who lived in a cottage together. However, the only thing that kept them from being truly happy was the one thing they lacked in their lives: a child to share their love and lives with._

The husband, a blue-eyed, raven-haired man, brought a tray of food to his wife, a pink-eyed brunette woman, who had not eaten for a long time.

"Are you doing any better, sweetheart?" The man said, as he put down the tray. "Won't you eat _something?_ Literally wasting away won't bring us a child."

He tried spoon-feeding his wife, but she just turned her mouth away.

"All right, then," The husband said, with a calm smile. "Perhaps tomorrow."

He picked up the tray, and then he started walking away. The wife looked out the window and saw what her heart was craving: rampion.

"Oh! Rampion! Oh, it looks so green, leafy, and fresh… I've got to have some… Or I'll perish…" The wife said.

_Sadly, the rampion was in a garden, and that garden was the property of an old witch named Scarlotta. _

The witch was watering her plants when a few birds approached. Scarlotta said, "Get out of here! Shoo! Scat! Get out of my garden!"

Watching from her window, the wife longed for the rampion. Her husband then approached with one of her favorite foods, but she passed on it… Again.

"Can't I get you _anything_ you'll eat?" The husband inquired, getting a little tired of the routine.

"A salad… Made from rampion…" The wife said.

"Pardon me?" The husband inquired, not quite catching what she said.

"I've got to have rampion… Or I'll die." The wife said.

Hearing this, the husband then waited until his wife went to sleep that night, and with a full moon out, he said, "You _will_ have your rampion."

He then snuck out from the front door, and then he quietly walked to the fence of the garden, climbed over it, and then he went into the garden by hopping down.

"Rampion." He said, and then he picked a handful of rampion before quickly retreating back to his house.

* * *

The next morning…

"I have a surprise for you, sweetheart," The husband said, as he brought her some food. "This is something I _know_ you'll eat."

He then lifted the lid off of the bow to reveal rampion.

His wife smiled then said, "Rampion! But how?"

Instead of answering, the husband just put the bow in front of his wife, and she started eating the leaves; she then said, "Oh, it's delicious."

"Oh, thank you…" The husband said, half in relief.

As soon as his wife finished eating, she said, "That was wonderful."

"I'm happy you liked it." The husband said.

"Will there be rampion at dinner?" His wife inquired.

"What?" The husband asked.

"May I have more rampion at dinner?" His wife asked.

"But you ate all of it, sweetheart!" Her husband said.

"I'm so sorry, but I need more," The wife said. "I'm not sure how long I'll last without more rampion."

The husband then mentally face-palmed himself while clearing his wife's tray, and then that night, he went back to Scarlotta's garden.

"If it's rampion my wife needs, it's rampion she'll have!" The husband said, as he tugged on more rampion.

Only this time, when he harvested the rampion, he got busted.

Scarlotta discovered him and said, "Well, what have we here? It looks like I've got a bit of a rampion thief in the night tonight."

"Oh, madam, wait, I can explain." The husband begged.

"I have no interested in your petty excuses," Scarlotta said. "You're a thief! Any way to refute?"

"How _CAN_ I refute? The evidence is in my hands… But, the issue is that it's for my wife, not me. She'll certainly kick the bucket without this rampion." The husband said.

"If that's the case, you can take it. In fact, if it will help, I'll provide all the rampion you need." Scarlotta said.

"Oh, thank you!" The husband said.

"There is a catch, however." Scarlotta said.

"And that is…?" The husband inquired, a bit worried.

"In the event your wife bears a child, _I_ must have it." Scarlotta said.

"Hold on; we've never had any children!" The husband said.

"But if she DOES, you MUST give it to me." Scarlotta said.

"My wife will have all the rampion she wants?" The husband inquired.

Scarlotta nodded in response.

"She'll stay alive?" The husband asked.

"She sure will." Scarlotta replied.

"Yes, yes! If she DOES have a child, it's yours." The husband said.

* * *

The next day, the husband approached his wife, but she said, "I'm sorry; I'm just not interested in food."

"Not even in _rampion_?" The husband asked, as he showed her the rampion.

"More rampion?" The wife said, as she started to eat the plants. "Perhaps I should save some for later."

"No, sweetheart, you'll never want for rampion again as long as you live! The witch next door agreed to provide you with rampion for the rest of our lives!" The husband said, as his wife kept eating.

_But what he DID NOT tell his wife was the price to be paid for the rampion, although he was certain that they would never have a baby. However, by that autumn, a miracle happened. The husband and wife were the proud parents of an adorable baby girl._

They baby girl, a brunette with pink eyes, just like her mother, was wrapped in a blanket, and being held by her mom.

"Oh, isn't she lovely?" The wife said, as she showed her husband their baby.

"She's just as beautiful as her mother." The husband said, as he caressed their baby's cheek.

"The child we've always wanted!" The wife said.

However, Scarlotta came in, and shouted, "MY CHILD. The child is MINE."

"What is she talking about, my husband?!" The wife inquired.

"It's true…" The husband admitted.

"But how?! WHY?!" The wife asked.

"You would have died…" The husband said. "She offered rampion, but the price was our firstborn. The baby I thought we could never have."

"It's _OUR_ baby!" The wife said.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, but a deal's a deal." Scarlotta said.

"NO!" The husband said. Scarlotta rebuked by throwing some magic on them. "You can't have…"

However, he and his wife were paused by the magic, and then Scarlotta picked up the giggling baby. She cradled it and said, "You're _mine_, now. I'll name you 'Rapunzel', which means 'rampion'. As for you two, you won't remember a thing once you come out of your spell."

Scarlotta then left the cottage with the baby girl and closed the door behind her.

"_Hey, that's not fair! People can't just go and make deals with the price being a baby! Moreover, that WITCH can't just go and take an innocent child when it's just a newborn!"_

_Calm down and deal with it, Bridgette. Keep in mind this is how the story went. Besides, we're far from done here. Moving on._

_Just because she was a witch does not mean she was dishonest. In fact, she kept her word, keeping Rapunzel safe. Only issue was that she kept her isolated from the whole world. She was the jealous type, and she wanted Rapunzel's love all to herself._

Rapunzel, now a young adult, was sitting in her tower, watching the birds flying around. She then started to sing, _"Day after day, I watch the world go by. I want my chance to join the world outside. What I need most is a tender touch. Someone to set me free from this life I know. Someone who I can hold and call my own." _

She started to put some flowers in her hair as she kept singing, _"I know that one day, my heart will be set free. To live and to love the one who's loving me. What I need most is a tender touch. Someone who needs me just as much. And someone who needs me, just as much."_

Some of the doves came in and listened to her, and they started to stay by her side, until…

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, that I might climb the golden stair!" A voice said, which came from down below the tower window.

"Oh, coconuts, it's Scarlotta!" Rapunzel said, as she gathered her hair up.

"Hurry up, girl!" Scarlotta shouted.

"Hey, keep your dress on; I'm hurrying!" Rapunzel said, as she tossed her ponytail out the window and then Scarlotta started climbing it.

"What took you? Is there someone else here?" Scarlotta inquired, harshly.

"Oh, come on, Scarlotta," Rapunzel said. "No one else is up here. See for yourself."

"I'll do so!" Scarlotta said, as she put down her basket, and started tossing up the pillows from the bed.

After uncovering everything in the room, Scarlotta fell onto some of the pillows.

"I TOLD you no one else is here. Honestly, there's no way up here!" Rapunzel said.

"Good point…" Scarlotta said.

Rapunzel then bent down and took Scarlotta's hand and said, "But I would really like someone else to talk to. The only friends I have are birds and butterflies, and all I see outside of this place are the tops of the trees."

"I'm your friend, too, and you see me every day." Scarlotta said.

"That's true, but I just want to know why I'm not allowed to see anyone else." Rapunzel said.

"Because I say so! That should be good enough for you. I give you all you need; food, clothes, a home. What else could there be?" Scarlotta said.

"I guess you wouldn't get the picture." Rapunzel said, as she sat back on her chair and looked out the window.

"_I know that one day, my prince will come along. And on that day, my sadness will be gone. What I need most is a tender touch. Someone who needs me, just as much. And someone who needs me just as much." _Rapunzel said.

However, what she did not know was that her voice carried over to a nearby prince, who was riding his horse near a cliff. He had brown hair, amber eyes, and was adorned in yellow clothing.

"Hear that, boy?" The prince asked his horse, who just neighed in response. "Beautiful, wasn't it? Oh, well, best be getting home."

He turned his horse around and then they headed back to the castle.

Back with Rapunzel…

"When you sing, I'm a different person. Your voice transports me to another world," Scarlotta said, picking up Rapunzel's hair. "But as for being rescued by a prince: FORGET IT. No one's going to come for you. You're MINE, and mine only, now and forever!"

Scarlotta's words hurt Rapunzel to the point where she shed tears, and then Scarlotta climbed down Rapunzel's hair.

Meanwhile, the prince was riding his horse across the drawbridge and he looked behind him for one second before going back inside his castle. The next day, the drawbridge was lowered and then the prince told his horse, "We're going to find where that voice came from."

He then rode his horse to the clearing he was at the day prior, and listened for Rapunzel's voice.

"Her voice was coming from the woods somewhere. Well, let's go. She won't be coming to us." The prince said, as he started getting his horse going.

"_Hey, it's not like Rapunzel CAN come to you! She literally can't leave the tower." _

_Bridgette, cool it! We're still going through the story!_

As the prince rode his horse through the woods, he kept an ear out for Rapunzel's voice. When the prince started to hear Rapunzel's humming, he slowed his steed down and said, "Hush."

He kept hearing the humming noise coming from Rapunzel's tower, and the horse neighed in response.

"Well, _I_ hear it. Let's go!" The prince said, as he got his horse going again.

The horse then followed Rapunzel's singing, but then he stopped when the voice stopped, too.

The prince looked around, and using his ears, he said, "That way!"

He then rode his horse in that direction, and soon they found the tower where Rapunzel was kept. He dismounted his horse, and approached the tower, which was covered in thorny vines. He tried touching one, but then pulled back, saying, "Ow!"

He then heard someone coming, and he took his horse and hid in another part of the prickers.

Scarlotta then came through the path to the tower, which she dug out herself, and then when she approached the tower, she said, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, that I might climb the golden stair!"

What she did not know was that the prince was overhearing the password to the tower.

Immediately, Rapunzel tossed her hair down, and let Scarlotta up. They then had a good time; Scarlotta brushed her hair, fed her fruit, and so much more.

_Scarlotta spent the day as usual, tending to Rapunzel. Her visit that day seemed exceedingly long, especially to the prince, who was hiding and waiting for the whole time. Soon, though, his patience was rewarded as Scarlotta left. _

Scarlotta came down from the tower, and then left. The prince took this chance and then he followed the same path Scarlotta came from, then chanted, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, that I might climb the golden stair!"

"Sheesh, time flies. Seem the old witch was just here," Rapunzel said. "I'm hurrying Scarlotta."

She tossed her hair down, and then the Prince took it, but instead kept his feet on the tower to avoid pulling on her hair too tight.

"That's strange; her touch is gentle today. She's probably just in a good mood." Rapunzel said, her back turned to the window.

The prince soon got to the window, took off his crown, and then as he hung onto the windowsill, he said, "Hel-lo."

Rapunzel turned around, gasped, and shouted, "Ack! Who are you?!"

"I thought I heard someone singing for a prince," The prince said. "Look no further; I am here."

Rapunzel only backed up and then sat in a chair in shock. The prince inquired, "May I come in. If I fell, the mess would be awful."

Rapunzel merely nodded in shock and then the prince stepped down from the windowsill.

"People often react this way to seeing a prince." The prince merely said, smiling.

"Forgive me, but I've never met anyone else outside this tower before, much less a man." Rapunzel said.

"No one else at all?" The Prince asked, as he put his crown back on.

"Only Scarlotta; as far as I can tell, I don't remember anyone else." Rapunzel said.

"How can that be possible?" Prince Josh asked, as he took Rapunzel by the chin and got a good look at her face.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been here my whole life." Rapunzel said.

"But why would anyone want to hide such beauty from the world?" The prince inquired.

"Scarlotta wanted me to herself." Rapunzel explained, as she looked into the prince's eyes.

The Prince then started to take Rapunzel's hand and then he began to dance with Rapunzel in the tower as he began to sing, _"So much to see, so much to do. There's such a big world outside waiting for you. Love will see us through, and make our dreams come true, then we'll be together. Now and forever, we'll be together, me and you. Where do I start, to say how I feel? My heart sings with joy and these feelings are real. Love will see us through, and make our dreams come true, then we'll be together. Now and forever, we'll be together. Me and you… We'll be together, me and you…"_

However, they ended up falling asleep in each others and then when morning broke out, Rapunzel said, "Oh, no! It's already morning!"

"Yes it is, but what are you scared of? The sun can't get in here to bite you." Josh said.

"True, but Scarlotta will be here at any moment and she'll be enraged! You've got to leave; NOW." Rapunzel said.

"But what about us?" Josh asked, sadly.

"Come back tonight once Scarlotta is gone," Rapunzel said. "Goodbye, my sweet prince."

She let her hair down and then the Prince climbed back down her hair.

"Until tonight." The prince said, as Rapunzel waved goodbye.

"_Good, now we're getting somewhere in the freedom department." _

"_Bridgette, did you forget about Scarlotta?" _

_Bubbles, calm down; Scarlotta can't stop Josh. He is a prince, after all._

"_Yes, but keep in mind that Scarlotta is a WITCH." Bubbles said._

_Anyway, back to the story: Okay, Scarlotta arrived at her usual time, and Prince Josh waited all that day for her to leave._

Scarlotta climbed down Rapunzel's hair and then she left the tower.

The Prince then went to the tower, said, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, that I might climb the golden stair."

Rapunzel let down her hair, and then the prince climbed up the tower.

_The next morning, the prince did not want to leave one bit._

"You have to go, now! Scarlotta could be here any minute, and who knows what she'll do to you if she finds you here!" Rapunzel said.

"I couldn't care less about what she does." The prince said, as he hugged Rapunzel, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"But I care." Rapunzel said.

"I'll only leave now, if you promise to marry me." The Prince said.

"Gasp! Oh, I will!" Rapunzel said. "But how are we going to live if I am to be stuck here for who-knows-how long?"

"You WON'T waste away here, singing to an old witch. I'll see to that, somehow. Until tonight." The prince said, as he tossed Rapunzel's hair out the window and climbed back down.

Rapunzel was infatuated with the thought of being free from her tower, and then when Scarlotta came back and said, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, that I might climb the golden stair."

"One moment, my sweet! You take such foolish risks, my darling. What if Scarlotta were to come?" Rapunzel said, not knowing what she just said.

"Yes, what indeed?" Scarlotta said.

"Ack! Scarlotta!" Rapunzel shouted.

"That's right, Scarlotta!" Scarlotta said, as she climbed in. "Now tell me, my dear, who is your _darling_, who _takes such foolish chances?_"

"My prince." Rapunzel replied simply.

"Prince?" Scarlotta said, as she pulled Rapunzel by her long, brown hair. "Grow up; don't make me laugh."

"Well, excuse me, but this time, it's for REAL. In fact, he just proposed to me, and I accepted with a happy heart! We're engaged!" Rapunzel said.

"Engaged?" Scarlotta said. "Well, let's see how much he loves you NOW."

She took out a pair of scissors and then cut Rapunzel's ponytail off.

"No!" Rapunzel said, as she fell to the ground, and wept as she saw her ponytail on the floor. "This isn't going to stop my sweet! He's going to come to me, somehow!"

"So you think?" Scarlotta said, as she picked Rapunzel up by her now-cut hair. "I doubt it! Not where I'm taking you."

They then went to the forest, and Scarlotta threw Rapunzel to the ground, and said, "Let him find you here, you ungrateful girl!"

"You won't be able to stop my prince, no matter what!" Rapunzel said, defiantly.

"Looks like then I'll have to take care of your prince, as well!" Scarlotta said, as she cackled and then left Rapunzel behind.

"Harm him and you'll pay!" Rapunzel said, as she then started crying on the ground. "Harm him and you'll pay…"

* * *

That night, Scarlotta tied Rapunzel's hair to a hook while the prince said, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, that I might climb the golden stair!"

"Oh, I'll throw down my hair all right." Scarlotta said, as she tossed the hair down, and then backed up.

"I'm coming, my darling!" The prince said, as he climbed up to the window.

Once he was in, he saw what he thought was Rapunzel, and then when he hugged 'Rapunzel', he said, "I counted the hours, my sweet. Thank heavens the old witch is gone."

Scarlotta then turned around and cackled while grinning evilly at the prince.

"GASP! Where's Rapunzel?" Josh inquired.

"Your little _bird_ has _flown the coop_," Scarlotta said, flapping her arms. She gathered some magic in her finger. "But if you want to fly after her, you can!"

Scarlotta then turned the prince into a bluebird, but his crown was still own, and then the prince left the tower, with Scarlotta cackling in triumph.

A few months later, winter came along, and Rapunzel was still wandering in the woods, lost, and looking for her prince to come and find her.

"_Here in the woods, I wander around, wishing to be homeward bound. Hoping to find a helping hand, but there's none to be found," _She sang, as she started to pick some leftover berries. _"Under the moon, I sleep at night, all alone 'till morning light. I wonder how long I'll have to roam, all by myself and alone. I know my prince will come one day, and my tears will go away. Under the moon, I sleep at night, all alone 'till morning light. I know my prince will come someday, and my tears will then go away. My tears will then go away…"_

Rapunzel then sat against a tree, hugging her arms, and crying.

Spring then came around, as the prince, who was still a bird, flew around the forest, whistling the tune he sang when he first met Rapunzel.

Rapunzel, meanwhile, was walking with a deer she befriended while she snacked on an apple. They soon stopped at a pond and started to drink the water that was there.

Spring then became autumn, and soon, the bird prince was still looking for Rapunzel, and he landed on a branch to relax. He soon heard a familiar song a voice in the air.

"_Where do I start, to say how I feel? Cause here in my heart's where the feelings are real." _

The bird prince flew again, and soon found Rapunzel, and he kept whistling along with her singing voice, as she sang, _"If love will see us through, and make our dreams come true, then we'll be together, now and forever."_

The bird prince then met up with Rapunzel, and then he perched on her finger, as she kept singing, _"We'll be together, me and you."_

She soon recognized the bird as her prince and she saw the crown on its head. She soon said, "My prince!"

"Yes, my darling." The bird prince said.

"I knew Scarlotta couldn't separate us!" Rapunzel said.

"But we _are_ separated; VERY separated. You're a beautiful girl; I'm now a bird." The prince said, sadly.

"To make matters worse, we're both stuck in the woods like this." Rapunzel said.

"I'm not stuck; I know EXACTLY where we are," The bird prince said. "Searching for you, I easily learned every inch of this forest. I can easily lead us out. Sadly, there's nothing I can do about being a bird."

"As long as we're together and safe, I'll be happy, whether you're a bird or not!" Rapunzel said, as she shed a tear that landed on the bird's wing, and then in a flash of bright, yellow light, the bird was transformed back into a man, and the spell was broken.

"Oh, my prince!" Rapunzel said.

"My Rapunzel." The prince said, happily.

The two shared a large hug, and then after being separated for so long, they kissed deeply before heading back to the prince's castle.

As they enter the chamber of the king, the prince's father saw his son, and smiled joyfully at the thought that his son had returned.

"My son, you're home! Where have you been?" The king asked.

"Father, I am so sorry for all the worry I have caused you over this past year," The prince said. "But I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel then bowed to the king and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, your majesty."

"Ah, so you're the lovely girl who was trapped in a tower her whole life. The girl who stole my son's heart and had him rambling on and on about for so long." The king said.

"That's me." Rapunzel said.

"But what took you two so long to get here?" The king inquired.

"Well, you know how I mentioned that Rapunzel and I were meeting in secret due to an old witch named Scarlotta?" The prince said.

"Yes." The king said, with a nod.

"Well, she somehow found out about us and she not only dumped Rapunzel here in the woods, but she turned me into a bird to keep us separated," The prince explained. "I managed to find Rapunzel, but it took over a year, and I was stuck as bird until just now. So, please forgive me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, son," The king said. "As for you, Rapunzel, I would be more than honored to let you have my son's hand in marriage, and acknowledge you as my daughter."

"Thank you, your majesty." Rapunzel said, smiling and bowing.

"I wish nothing more than the best for the two of you, once the wedding is over." The king said.

"Speaking of which, I proclaim this wedding to be open to all, excluding any witches." The prince said.

"My prince, that's a good idea!" Rapunzel said, as she smiled and hugged her groom.

"_I'm afraid that won't stop Scarlotta." _

_What makes you think it won't, Buttercup?_

"_She's a WITCH, that's why!"_

_Chill out! Besides, you, Bubbles, and Blossom are about to get your turn in this chapter!_

_"How?"_

_You'll see in a minute. Alright, the Prince and Rapunzel were in separate rooms the day of the wedding, and they were getting their clothes ready for the ceremony. Rapunzel was in her own bedroom, getting her fitting for her dress._

One of the seamstresses, a red-eyed girl with long, orange hair, was measuring Rapunzel's waist and making sure it fit perfectly. The second one, a blue-eyed girl with blond pigtails was sewing ribbon into bows and a purple-haired green-eyed girl was using her jewelry-making skills to create the tiara and veil for the wedding.

"Oh, my dream has finally come true." Rapunzel said, as she shed a tear of joy.

"Now, honey, don't squirm or shed any tears," The red-haired seamstress said. "You don't want to ruin the wedding dress."

"_Sorry to break the fourth wall here, but Bubbles, Blossom and I being the seamstresses for Bridgette's wedding dress is how we're involved this time?!"_

_Keep in mind that you, Bridgette, and Bubbles were the Fairies in the previous chapter!_

_"Point taken…"_

_Anyway, back to the story…_

"No, I don't want to ruin the dress," Rapunzel said. "I'm just so happy that my prince has finally come to save me from the tower."

"I'm just happy that old witch isn't invited." The blond said.

"Speaking of _which_," The green-eyed girl said, making a pun. "How are we going to make sure she doesn't come?"

"Oh, we'll figure something out," The red-head said. "But enough about witches. I personally think that this dress could definitely use some lace on the skirt."

"Silk on the neckline!" The blond girl said.

As the three seamstresses finished up the wedding dress, the prince, meanwhile, was waiting at the altar with the Bishop, ready for his wedding day.

"Finally, I get to marry the girl I love." The prince said to his footman, a blond-haired boy with sky blue eyes that seemed at least the prince's age.

"I know how you feel," The footman said. "I really wish I could do the same."

"You mean the blond seamstress?" The prince inquired.

"Sire, you know me so well." The footman said, blushing.

"_Hey, why am **I** always the footman in these stories?!" _

_Cody, you've been the prince once, and you'll be the prince in the next chapter, so just chill out!_

"_Fair enough…" _

"Your highness!" The three seamstresses said, as they approached their prince.

"Ah, the royal seamstresses," The prince said. "How is my bride-to-be?"

"She is going to be the most beautiful bride in your family's history!" The green-eyed seamstress said.

"You won't regret saving her from the tower and that old witch!" The blond said, while making eyes with the footman.

"With our hands, she's in the perfect shape to be your princess!" The red-head said, smiling.

"That's good news," The prince said. "I expected nothing less of you three. I'm too anxious to wait for Rapunzel, so let's get this wedding started already."

Soon, the wedding started to proceed, with the prince at the altar in his wedding attire, which was just a white version of his usual outfit.

As for Rapunzel, she soon came out in a pale pink wedding gown that had roses for accents. It had a pale, translucent, pink veil attached to her tiara and her hair was tied up in a bun rather than down in a ponytail as usual, and it had a bright, pink rose in it. She was walking down the aisle and she had her beautiful, pink eyes locked onto her prince's eyes, and she smiled happily, knowing she was finally free from the witch.

After the two lovers said their vows, while holding each other's hands, the Bishop said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the… Oh, forget it."

The prince had already dipped down his beautiful bride and they were in a tight, if not completely stuck, lip-lock of a kiss and Rapunzel hugged her husband by the neck while he hugged her by the waist.

The prince and his newlywed wife then climbed into a carriage and then white horses carried them off for their honeymoon in a land far away from their new castle.

_And so, Rapunzel, and the prince were happily married, and then the entire kingdom lived happily every after. Well, everyone except the crotchety, old Scarlotta._

"_Good, the story is over. I hope in the next chapter, we can get back to reality." _

_Buttercup, Bubbles hasn't had her turn, yet! Chill out!_

* * *

**Such a great story! Okay, as a reminder, Bridgette was Rapunzel, Josh was the prince, no one in particular played Scarlotta, the seamstresses were played by the main three girls, and Cody was the footman. Next time…**

**Next time, the perfect pair, Bubbles and Cody, is going to be starring in "Beauty And The Beast". Kinda obvious they'd be in this one, huh?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Now, for the final chapter of our Fairy Tales Saga, "Beauty And The Beast", starring our resident blue-eyed, blond duo, Bubbles and Cody. This chapter will be following the majority of original storyline, with a few of Disney's details; namely HOW Cody is turned into the beast in the first place. After Bubbles' father ends up making a pact with a monster, Bubbles is stuck living at his castle, doing her best to look beyond his hideousness and see him for who he is, but it's rather hard NOT to judge the book by the cover in this case. Bubbles will be referred to as 'Belle' in this story. Please keep in mind that this story is of French origins, and the name 'Belle' literally means 'Beauty' in French, so make a note of that.**

**As prior, I'll be playing narrator, some of the other characters will be playing other roles in this story, and there will be instances of breaking the fourth wall, so please enjoy the show! Oh, and remember that none of the content is mine.**

* * *

_Beauty and The Beast_

_Once upon a time, on a very cold and snowy night, there was a castle where everyone was dancing and having fun. A young prince, who had blond hair, and blue eyes was enjoying the dancing. However, it was all interrupted when there was a knock at the door._

There was a banging at the door, and then the young prince soon opened the door, to find a hooded, poor woman with a red rose in her hand, and was shivering.

"May I help you?" The prince inquired.

"Yes. If you could give me shelter for the night, I'll give you this rose as thanks." The old woman said.

"I'm afraid that won't happen," The prince said, scornfully turning away. "This castle is for those with noble or royal blood only. And that rose won't cover the price for shelter at night."

"Well, looks like that just proves what I thought," The woman said, as she threw off her cloak, and revealed to the prince that she was in fact, a fairy. "Selfish, and uncaring: that's just what I expected. As punishment for your arrogance, you and the other castle inhabitants shall be changed! You, a hideous beast, while your servants will become household items and furniture!"

She then cupped her hands, and blew her magic onto the prince, changing him into a monster by giving him fur, fangs, armored legs, claws, a tail, and a hideous roar.

All of the castle inhabitants became various pieces of furniture or appliances in the house: candelabras, a clock, teapot, teacups, and a lot more.

"No! Change me back at once!" The beast demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," The fairy said. "The only way for the spell to be broken is for you to fall in love and have your love returned for who you are, and not your appearance."

The fairy then gave the prince the rose she had offered earlier, and then the beast took it into his hands, albeit tenderly.

"What's this for?" The beast asked.

"That rose will be in full bloom until your 21st birthday. If you cannot find love and be loved before then, you shall be a beast forever. And to make sure you're up to date about everything," The fairy said, as she then conjured up a mirror. "Take this mirror. It will allow you to see outside the castle an in faraway lands."

"At least I'll know what's happening around the castle." The beast said.

The rose and the mirror were set into place in the castle, and then the fairy disappeared, telling the beast, "You have until after your 21st birthday: be ready."

The beast then looked at himself and then he fell to his knees before roaring in agony, knowing that he would most likely be stuck like that forever.

Many years passed by. Before long, a wealthy merchant was on his way to the market to trade with some others, and he was packing his bag while he was asking his daughters if they wanted any gifts for when he came back.

His elder two daughters were haughty and spoiled; the eldest said, "Daddy, buy me some lovely dresses and jewelry!"

The second one begged, "Oh, great new shoes would be perfect, Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, but I can't guarantee anything," The merchant said. "Now, Belle, what do you desire for a gift?"

The lovely, blond-haired, blue-eyed girl, known as Belle, was of a most different type of character. Rather than being spoiled and selfish like her sisters, she was rather the most selfless and giving girl amongst the three siblings, and she would pine for nothing unless it was an absolute necessity. If anything, she would care not for either being wealthy, nor for being poor; either would be fine, as long as she had her family with her.

This not only made her the most popular girl in the town, but it also made her the most pursued by most men, but she would be uninterested.

"Oh, father, I am gracious enough, for I have everything I need: a loving family, with a great father, food, clothes, a home, so what else do I require?" She replied.

"Oh, that's just like her," Her eldest sister said, haughtily. "Not caring about what her heart wants and always forcing herself to be satisfied with what she has."

"Surely, your heart must desire something," Her father said. "If so, what might it be?"

Belle then thought about this for a minute, and then she remembered that most of the time, whenever she was around town, she never saw any beautiful flowers; namely, the rose. She had always wanted to see one when she was younger, and she took this as her chance.

"Well… I would really love it if you got me a red rose. I know that's probably asking too little of you, but as I've said, I'm happy with what I have." Belle told her father, who nodded with a smile on her face.

"Then it is a red rose you shall have." The merchant said, with a smile.

"Hmph! A rose, she says. She obviously doesn't care that we've got so much money! She could have a horse or a new dress, or anything else, but NO, she wants a rose!" The second eldest daughter complained to her older sister.

"That's because she knows that there are people worse off than we are!" The merchant firmly said to his older two daughters.

"So, what? They don't matter." The eldest daughter said.

"How could you say that?" Belle said, sadly. "You should know better than to go and say such things."

"She's right," Their father said. "Now you two could learn something from your younger sister."

The two older sisters merely shrugged with apathy and then went on their way while Belle was knitting a shirt for her father, but she did not tell him that.

The next day, the girls wished their father a good trip, and Belle told them, "Father, even if you aren't able to get me a red rose, having you home will be the best present ever."

The merchant smiled warmly to hear that his youngest daughter would be happy just to have him home, with or without a red rose.

He then whipped the reigns on his horses and then they started pulling the carriage to get to the trade house.

Belle waved at her father as he rode away, and then she smiled, hopeful her father would return, and that she would get her rose.

As the merchant was riding through town to get to the trade center, all seemed to be going well for him, that is, until a storm of sorts started. As dark, looming clouds gathered up in the sky, the temperature did a nosedive, and soon, the merchant and his horses were starting to shiver from the cold. If that were not bad enough, the clouds soon started showering a thick blanket of snow on the town, little by little, as it started piling up.

"If this goes on… I might go hypothermic!" The merchant said, as he started shivering harder.

However, as the horses were about to give out and the merchant was about to pass out from the cold, they soon came upon a castle, and decided to take cover there. What he did not know was that a shadowy figure from inside the castle was watching them.

As the horses and the merchant entered the courtyard, the merchant got off of his horses, and shouted, "Hello! Is anyone here! My steeds and I would really appreciate you putting us up until the storm is over; please!"

There was no answer, so he put up the horses in the stable and then walked inside the castle. Shadows were moving around, as if they were alive, and there were shuffling noises around.

"I guess I have no choice but to use this place on my own accord and compensate for it later." The merchant said, as he explored the castle.

He soon found the kitchen and saw how much delicious food was in it; roasted chicken, and so many other delicacies that only the wealthy could afford.

Being famished, since he did not eat that one morning, he indulged himself in chicken, French breads, and many other rich meats and cheeses. After that, he overate in desserts, which consisted of chocolate truffles and many types of cake, and he ate to the point that his pant buttons would break off if he did not stop.

"Oh, that was the most delicious meal I ever had…" The merchant said, as he wandered about the castle and explored.

He did not notice a grotesque shadow following him, but the shadow disappeared before the merchant had a chance to notice. He opened a door and saw the den with a chair near the fireplace and saw the ottoman. The merchant then relaxed into the chair and propped his feet onto the ottoman, which unbeknownst to him was alive in the form of a dog. The ottoman dog then whined a bit before relaxing a little bit.

However, the relaxation was cut short, as the merchant was woken up when he heard a ghastly roar and then the next thing he knew was that he was in a prison cell somewhere else in the castle.

"What's going on?!" The merchant shouted, really confused and scared.

"Your end, that's what!" A grotesque voice said, as a silhouette of a monster approach. He soon came out of the shadows and the creature was revealed to be a werewolf-like monster with armored legs and claws, as well as red eyes, and fangs.

The merchant then cowered to the back of the cell where he was kept and soon started covering his eyes and shaking with fear.

"Hmph, typical," The beast said. "I reside here alone in this palace, and then you come along, commit infidelity by entering here without my permission, eat my food, and put your filthy shoes on the dog, thinking it was an ottoman! Your life is about to end here and now!"

Hearing this piece of information, the merchant got on his knees, held his hands together and said, "Please, spare me! I was only trying to take shelter from the snowstorm and I was going to compensate for what I ate and drank before I left! Please, let me go!"

"Mere money means nothing when it comes to the grave mistakes that you made!" The beast said, as he raised his clawed hand and was about to strike down. The merchant then had an idea to both give the beast something, and to get himself out of his pinch.

"NO, PLEASE! I'll make a deal with you!" The merchant said.

The beast lowered his hand and then said, "A deal? What?"

"If you let me go, I'll send my youngest daughter here to take my place! Do with her what you wish, but I doubt you'll bring yourself to harm her." The merchant said.

"Your youngest daughter? If I may ask, what type of character does she have?" The beast asked.

"Oh, she's a very sweet and gracious girl. She cares not for wealth, as her family is what is most important to her. If we are poor, but all together, she's happy. If wealthy, but all together, she's still happy. She is also quite the beauty, I might add." The merchant said, not sugar-coating a thing.

Lowering his head, the beast thought, _'Maybe that girl can help me break the spell…'_

The beast raised his head once more, and then he said, "It's a deal, but she must come here on her own. If she does not, then you're dead meat for your infidelity."

He opened the cell door and then the merchant smiled as he left his prison, but he had no intention of backing out on his promise to the beast.

When the merchant came home, he hugged his three daughters, and while he paid no mind to his elder two daughters, he gave an especially kind hug to his youngest, Belle.

"Dad, your trip went well, I take it?" Belle inquired.

"Um, yes, but…" The merchant said, trailing off.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" The eldest daughter inquired.

"I'm afraid that you, sweet Belle, will have to go back to the castle I stayed in. The monster who lives there says that if you don't go on your own accord to suffer in my place, I'll be killed within three months."

"What?! I can't believe it! All she wanted was a rose to make her look good, JUST to keep herself from getting tortured by this monster?" The eldest daughter said.

"She isn't even crying!" The middle daughter said.

"There's no reason to cry." Belle said.

"There isn't?" The two sisters said.

"No," Belle said. "It was a promise my father made that I would go in his place, and that is a promise that will be kept. I couldn't care less about myself because as long as dad is safe, then that's all that matters to me. I'll go, dad. Just promise you'll take care of yourself."

"Oh, Belle, I knew you'd understand!" The merchant said, as he hugged his daughter while crying tears of joy.

Belle's sisters then used an onion that they cut to make them seem like they were crying at the thought of losing their sister; although they honestly cared not a bit.

"But little sister, you'll die if that monster gets you!" The eldest daughter said.

"That's right! We don't want you gone!" The second eldest daughter said.

"Sisters, worry not about me. Rather, worry about father while I live in the Beast's castle. Whether he cooks and eats me, or treats me with respect, I care not, for our father's life comes before my own." Belle said.

Everyone then looked at Belle in understanding. Her resolve to save her father's life was strong, and they had no intention of getting in the way of that.

The next day, Belle took the horses and went to the castle of the beast, just like her father had told her where it was. He dare not come, for the animalistic image of the creature was too unsightly for him.

She carefully went inside the castle, and soon saw a powder blue dress, dark blue dress shoes, and hair ribbons on a coat hanger that was hanging on the wall of the ballroom she had entered. There was a note that said, _'Please wear this for our first meeting. You are in a formal area, so it's only natural you dress formally, too.'_

Belle nearly sweat dropped at this sudden pattern and sighed as she went into a bathroom and changed into her clothes. When she came out into the ballroom, she saw two dishes with serving domes on top and then she gulped, not knowing what to make of the situation.

She heard heavy footsteps coming her way, and she started to panic a little bit, while thinking, _'Oh, please, lord, save me!'_

However, the monster she pictured came into the room, wearing a good suit, much to her confusion. The look on the creature's face was rather odd, considering that he was a monster, and Belle was more or less freaked out at the sight of him.

"Are you Belle?" The monster asked, rather angrily.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes s-s-s-s-s-s-sir!" Belle said, panicking.

"You came here on your own, I assume?" The beast said.

"Yes, sir!" Belle said, about to faint.

"I'm glad," The beast said, calmly. This helped Beauty relax a bit. "I'm indebted to you for coming here."

Belle was still a bit nervous, but she refused to scream or show fear in front of her host, but at the same time, refused to meet his eyes.

A candelabra and a clock peaked out from behind one of the corridors and the candelabra said, "Maybe this girl is the one who will break this curse. The master's birthday is coming up in a month and if she doesn't fall in love with him, we'll be stuck like this forever."

"Please keep in mind that the feeling needs to be mutual," The clock said. "If that girl falls for our master and he falls in love with her, then this torture of being mere inanimate objects will finally stop!"

"Let's just see how things go and if we need to intervene, we will." The candelabra said, as he then his clock friend left the room to leave Belle and Beast in peace.

The two sat at the dinner table, and to say it was awkward would have been an understatement, for Belle was worried about what the creature would do to her after their meal.

'_This is so awkward…' _Belle thought, as she ate like a proper young lady. _'After the meal, I'm almost certain that this… THING will eat me.'_

Although there was no conversation, Belle had this instinctive sensation that the beast had no intention of speaking to her, since he would eat her.

She sat down in the great hall after the meal, still a little shaken up after seeing the monstrosity of the beast, but at the same time, she felt welcome, since the beast was most kind to her, much to her confusion.

Belle felt like crying, as she felt really sad that she was separated from her family and the thought of her life being taken by being eaten was starting to get to her. However, she shook her head, getting rid of the tears, as she said, "No! I won't cry, no matter what! Dear God, uneasy I will not be, even if Beast is going to eat me after this whole endeavor I'm going through for my father's sake!"

She walked around the castle, admiring everything about it; the décor, the architecture itself, etc., was all very lovely in her eyes.

"I wonder, if the Beast had made a room ready for me for the night?" Belle said, as she saw many doors in the castle, and wondered where she would be staying prior to her end.

Later, she went up to the bedroom that the beast had set aside for her. It was a very luxurious bedroom indeed, and Belle was astonished at how expensive-looking it was. She saw that the bed was, in fact, a canopy bed. There were fancy dresses and beautiful shoes and jewels all over the room. Belle noticed that there was a library in the room, books of sheet music, and a harp. She was uncomfortable with the idea of someone 'spoiling their meal' before consuming it. She sat down on the bed and sighed sadly.

"Well, I guess they don't want me dwelling over being eaten, so they made sure I wasn't bored," Belle said. "Then again, if I'm only staying one night, then why go to all of this trouble to make me comfortable?"

However, thinking about it gave her newfound courage and soon opened up one of the books she had found in her library, and read the words, which were written in gold,

'_Welcome Beauty, banish fear, _

_You are queen and mistress here. _

_Speak your wishes, speak your will, _

_Swift obedience meets them still.'_

"What I want the most right now is to see how my father is doing…" Belle said, as she shed a tear.

However, her wish was granted when she looked into a mirror and saw her home, and her father, who was very sad that Belle was gone. Her sisters, on the other hand, were thrilled that Belle was gone. Belle, although upset at her sisters for what they were doing at her expense, sighed happily, knowing that her father was safe and sound.

"Oh, what a relief. I'm so glad that father and my sisters are okay," Belle said. "Now to make sure I wholeheartedly enjoy my new life here as this castle's mistress. It seems that Beast honestly has no intentions of eating me… I guess he's a really nice person."

During lunchtime, she was enjoying a meal by herself, while listening to the music of some of the magical instruments, that were playing on their own, while the clock was playing conductor for the music.

Belle clapped her hands as she was happy with the performance and soon quelled her qualms about the Beast she was stuck residing with, due to her father's life on the line.

However, those nerves came biting back when it was dinnertime; the Beast was accompanying her to the dining room, but he noticed her apprehension and said, "Am I allowed to eat with you?"

"Naturally," Belle said. "This is, in fact, YOUR castle. Why shouldn't you be welcome to eat with me? You're the one housing ME."

"No," Beast said. "You alone are the mistress of this palace. Just say the word, and I'll eat dinner alone. But, be honest; I'm hideous, am I not?"

"Only on the outside," Belle said. "Besides, they say beauty is only skin deep. Hideousness is only skin deep, too, isn't it?"

"That's too true," The Beast said. "But other than my hideousness, I'm also a creature of pure idiocy, and foolishness."

"Don't say that about yourself," Belle said. "If you truly WERE a fool, then you wouldn't have gotten an understanding of that."

"Good point. So, eat then, Belle," Beast said. "Have a good time here; everything is yours, and if you are unhappy, I'll get nervous."

"You're very kind," Belle said. "I'm pleased by that, and when I think of that, your hideousness disappears."

"I'm glad you think that," Beast said. "But I'm still a monster."

"Trust me, more HUMANS are more deserving of that title than you," Belle said. "And I prefer you, as you are on the inside, as oppose to those with a human form that hide a cruel, corrupt heart."

"I'm greatly obliged," The Beast said. "I'd give you a compliment, too, but I'm a bit dull when it comes to good vocabulary."

Belle smiled at this. As she and the Beast ate their meal, Belle's fear of him was quelled and she felt completely serene in her seat. However, when the Beast broke the ice, he requested, "Belle, will you marry me?"

Belle did a spit take and started to cough in complete shock and surprise of what she had just heard. However, as much as she wanted to say no, she had to figure out a way to word it correctly or run the risk of angering him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Belle said.

The Beast sighed, and then hissed so frightfully that the whole placed echoed. He then stood up, and took his leave, as he said, "Farewell, then, Belle."

Beast took one last look at her before leaving the room entirely and then Belle felt compassionate towards her host.

"It's such a shame for such a good thing to be so ugly…" Belle said.

Three months in the castle passed, and things were starting to become second nature to young Belle. Every night, Beast paid her a visit at dinner; he was rational, had common sense, but he was anything but witty. As Belle got to know Beast, she saw some more good qualities in him that made her accustomed to his deformed self. In fact, rather than fearing his visits, she actually could not keep herself from eyeing the clock to see when he would come to visit her at nine in the evening. However, the only thing that gave her any concern was that every night, before she went to bed, Beast would ask for her hand in marriage.

"I'm so sorry to say this, but as much as I wish I could marry you, I'm too honest. I only feel friendship towards you, so please try to be satisfied with that…" Belle said.

"I guess I should," Beast said. "Besides, my own hideous face hinders this whole thing, and yet I feel nothing more than the most tender affection for you. Knowing that you'll stay here forever will make me happy."

Belle blushed at these words, very touched that he had said that. However, she soon saw that out of the corner of her eye, in the looking glass, that her father was sick in bed, and she grew very worried.

"I know I can never leave you completely, but I really have this strong desire to see my dad once again. I feel like I'll worry myself to death if I don't go see him one last time." Belle said.

"I'd rather die myself than make you that uncertain about your father. I'll send you to him, you can stay with him, and I'll just die of grief." Beast said.

Belle then started crying, as she said, "No! I won't be the cause of your passing because I love you! You've shown me that my sisters are married, and my father is ill. I promise you that I will be back within a week, because my father is all by himself!"

"Tomorrow morning, you shall be with your father," Beast said. "All you have to do is put your ring on the table before you go to bed when you're ready to come back. Farewell, Belle."

Beast then left the room, with his usual wish good night, and Belle went to bed, sadly, after seeing him so afflicted with the idea that she was to leave. The next morning, she found herself in her bedroom at her father's house, and then, seeing a bell on her side table, she picked it up, rang it, and then a maid came in. Upon seeing her master's youngest daughter back in the house, she shrieked with joy at the sight of one of the three mistresses back home.

"Maid, what happened?!" Belle's father said, as she ran up into the room. However, he stopped in his tracks to see his youngest daughter alive and well, and in his house. He fell onto his knees, and embraced his daughter well over fifteen minutes.

After the transports were over, Belle thought of getting out of bed, but she felt like she had no clothes to wear.

"Mistress, I found a trunk full of gowns with gold and diamonds in them," The maid said, as she brought the trunk in. "Please put one of these on."

The maid left the room, and to make sure no one was listening to her, Belle said, "Oh, Beast. Thank you so much for your care."

She took the plainest one of the dresses and put it on, while saying, "I'll leave the rest of these for my sisters."

However, as soon as she said that, the trunk disappeared. Belle got confused and wondered what was going on, and soon, her father came in, noticing what had happened, and then he explained, "Beast insisted that you keep all of these dresses to yourself. You're more deserving of them, anyway."

The trunk magically reappeared and then Belle sighed of relief, knowing what was happening now.

As she dressed herself, her father sent for her sisters, who had married. However, neither one of them was happy with their husband. The eldest sister's husband was a handsome gentleman indeed, however, he was very conceited and vain, as he only cared for his own person, and was negligent towards his own wife. The second daughter married to a very witty man, yet he used his wit solely for his own personal gain, and to torment and cause trouble for everyone else, as well as his wife.

The two sisters' envy boiled when they saw their younger sister dressed like a royal girl. Belle told them about all of her times with Beast and how happy she was with him, and her affectionate behavior towards her sisters made their jealousy thicker and more evil. They went out to the garden to vent out their tears on how angry they were to know that their sister was happy, unlike them.

"What makes that monster so special if she's much happier with him than she is with US?!" The second eldest daughter inquired, extremely upset.

"Here's an idea," The eldest daughter said. "Why don't we try to keep her here for more than a week, and then that monster will go SO ANGRY, he'll eat her, and then we'll be rid of that pest!"

"Let's do it," The second eldest sister said. "But we'll have to be affectionate towards her, no matter how much it sickens us."

After firming their resolve, the two sisters ran upstairs to Belle's room and then they started hugging her and crying false tears of joy. Belle started to mirror this and she felt her eyes welling up with happy tears, too.

Once the week was over, Belle was about to put her ring on her side table to head back to the Beast's castle, when her sisters begged her to stay, to the point where they tried pulling out their hair to get their point across.

Belle then promised to stay longer than a week. However, as she did, she kept thinking of Beast, and how uneasy it made him to break her promise, and longed to see him again. The tenth night she was at her father's house, she had a nightmare that she was at the Beast's garden, and saw him dying in the grass. After being reproached for her ingratitude, she woke up, screaming and in tears.

"I'm not mean enough to mistreat Beast that way, not after all he's done for me! I don't care if it is his own doing that he is ugly, but his kindness is good enough for me! So why'd I shoot down his marriage proposal, when I would be so much happier with him than my own two sisters? It's not wit and riches that makes a good husband, but a kind heart, compassion, and a sweet temper, and Beast meets all of those qualifications. Sure, I don't feel the same affection he does for me, but so what? I won't let him suffer emotionally on my account!" Belle said.

She then got out of bed, put her ring on her side table, and then went back to sleep. The next morning, she was back in the Beast's castle and then she smiled, knowing she was back where she belonged.

She changed into one of her better dresses, and waited anxiously for him. However, when the clock struck nine, no Beast. She grew worried and felt that he probably did die. Running all over the palace, she was shedding tears and worrying over the Beast's safety. She thought back to her dream, and flew to the gardens.

She gasped when she saw the Beast as she saw him in her dreams and then she threw herself onto him, crying. Opening his eyes, Beast said, "You broke your promise, so I resolved to starve myself, but seeing you know has made me feel better, dying satisfied."

"No, don't! From this day on, I give you my hand! Live to be my husband, because I will not fall for anyone but you, since my life would be incomplete without you!" Belle said.

As soon as she said this, fireworks started exploding in the sky and everything seemed as if there was a celebration going on. Belle looked back to the Beast, only to be surprised when she saw the most handsome prince she had ever laid eyes on. His eyes were of blue, and his hair was golden blond. However, Belle was more concerned for her Beast, as she said, "Where's Beast?! Where is he?"

"Right here, Belle," The Prince said. "Years ago, my selfishness caused a mean fairy to turn me into that grotesque creature until a beautiful girl such as yourself would consent to marrying me. I can't break the obligations I have for you. I will never turn my back on those in need ever again."

Belle then helped her prince get up, and then they went into the castle to see all of Belle's family, brothers-in-law included, turning out for the wedding.

The fairy that had turned the prince into the monster he was in the first place said, "Belle, your reward for choosing virtue over beauty and wit, and for this, you shall become an amazing queen. I pray the throne does not hinder your heart."

The fairy then turned to Belle's sisters, and said, "As for you two, you will become statues because your hearts contain much malice and cruelty. You will still have your reason, but you will not be able to turn back until you realize your own faults. However, that may be impossible for you two, if not difficult!"

The fairy then turned Belle's sisters into statues and put them outside the castle gates. Magic then rained down on the castle, and all of the prince's servants and subjects turned back to normal, and rejoiced that the curse was over with.

The Prince and Belle were with the Bishop during the wedding and soon, they kissed, sealing their marriage for life and their virtuous lives were lived from then on, with no hindrance whatsoever.

* * *

**That was a great story, wasn't it? I hope you liked the four stories I gave you, and check out 'PPZ Fairy Tales' by my colleague and friend, The Cat Whispurrer. I hope you like it, too. Now, let's move on with the story, shall we?**

**Next time, instead of the Classical Brothers Grimm Stories, we're going into a Shakespearean Tragedy! You know it, you love it, and odds are, you've seen versions without the couple dying in the end: "Romeo and Juliet", starring Bridgette and her man, Josh! Don't worry, the others will be in the story, too. Just not the way you think. See you later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Going from the Brothers Grimm to William Shakespeare, we're transitioning back with a classic Romantic Tragedy, the World-Renowned _"Romeo and Juliet"_, with Bridgette and Josh as the leads, and some of the others as other roles in the story. I know who's who, but I just need to keep myself from forgetting. Some of the roles do not have a definite player.**

**Now, I understand that since this is Shakespearean English we're dealing with, the dialogue will be hard to understand, which is why I've used several translating websites and my own prior knowledge of the language to make sure you understand it. There will be some phrases that I can't replace, so I'll give you some explanations of them with each one by breaking the fourth wall every now and again with blowing a whistle. Speaking of which, sometimes I'll also cut in for explanations and miniature lectures on the Shakespearean time period, to make sure some of the content here isn't so confusing. **

**I also took out all of the sex jokes, as there are a few mentions of such in this story, to keep the rating the same, and for the sake of my own morals. And speaking of which, I'm cutting some of the scenes that I think are not important to the chapter itself. Because hey, this is a long play, might as well keep it concise, right?**

**Unfortunately, Romeo and Juliet's REAL ending is going to happen here. For those of you who know how the actual story goes, you most likely know what happens at the end: both lovers WILL die in this story. I'm rewriting the true story, and this calls for both lovers resorting to suicide. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it, okay? **

**And the obvious thing about this chapter is that Shakespeare doesn't belong to me in any way. And hey, if it DID belong to me, I would make sure that both lovers had a happy ending instead of both of them committing suicide, but I don't, and that's how things go. So, read, review, and FAVOR! **

* * *

_Romeo and Juliet_

"_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…" A Renaissance play narrator began, but I, Carly, push him out of the way._

"_Yeah, we've already heard that. Look, let's just get on with it. Okay, our story starts in Verona, Italy, and we're starting in the marketplace. ON WITH THE SHOW!" _

_I run offstage and then the curtains go up._

In the Verona marketplace, two men, Gregory and Sampson, of the Capulet family, armed with swords and buckles, enter the area.

"Gregory, let's refrain from giving in to insults or rude comments, okay?" Sampson told his companion.

"Not at all, or we'll be grimy and dishonest." Gregory replied to his friend.

"If someone riles us up, we'll draw our swords." Sampson said.

"You're not easily motivated to strike with your sword." Gregory said.

"Yeah, but any of those scumbags from the Montague family motivates me to strike." Sampson said.

"Getting riled up is a bad thing, and to be valiant is to stand to fight. So, if you get motivated, just run away." Gregory said.

"Those Montagues will make me stand my ground. Any maid or man of that family, I will get the better of." Sampson said.

"Only cowards try taking advantage of others. If anything, it shows weakness, and only the weak are taken advantage of." Gregory said.

"That goes without saying for girls. Girls are the weakest, so I'll take advantage of the Montague maids while leaving the Montague men alone." Sampson said.

"That's a bad idea," Gregory said. "Our quarrel is with the Montague MEN; leave the girls out of it."

"I'll still be tyrannical. Once I finish off the men, the ladies' heads are next." Sampson said.

"You'd cut off the heads of innocent girls?" Gregory said.

"Their maidenheads, or the maids heads. Take in what sense you're aware of." Sampson said.

"They must take in the sense they feel." Gregory said.

"They shall feel ME as long as I can stand up. I'm quite a good piece of flesh." Sampson said.

"You're no fish. And even if you were, you would have been poor John." Gregory said, sweat dropping. However, he saw something.

_I blow a whistle to stop the play, pop in, and say, "Okay people, this is just a pun from the Renaissance. I'm not sure what it means, but it's a pun, nonetheless. Moving on!"_

_I then go offstage and let the play continue._

"Get your sword out! Montagues at six o'clock!" Gregory warned.

"Perfect time for a fight! Just what I want!" Sampson said, as he drew his sword.

"Shouldn't we turn around and leave instead?" Gregory suggested.

"Don't be scared." Sampson said, trying to reassure his friend.

"I don't think that being afraid of you is possible." Gregory said, sweat dropping.

"Let's have the law on our side by making THEM the ones who start the fight." Sampson said.

"I'm only going to frown at them as they pass by, and that's all I'm going to do." Gregory said.

"I'll just bite my thumb at them. They'll be disgraced as they take it." Sampson said.

_I blow a whistle to stop the play in its tracks and then I come up onstage to address the audience. _

"_Okay, sorry for the interruption, but there's one thing I want to clarify. During Shakespeare's time, the phrase 'bite your thumb' was just the Shakespearean way of saying… Well, please, PLEASE, __**PLEASE**_ _pardon me for saying this, but that was basically the Renaissance version of… __**GULP**__… 'F- you', and I seriously want to gag right now; I never swear, but I guess this time it was just to make a point. Anyway, while I go wash my mouth out with a bar of body soap, back to the show."_

_I walk off stage, nauseous, and then the show goes back on._

Abraham and Balthasar then walked past the two Capulets, and then Sampson bit his thumb, making sure they say it.

"Did you just bite your thumb at us?" Abraham asked.

"Yes I did." Sampson said.

"Did you just bite your thumb at us?" Abraham repeated.

"The law is on our side, if I do say so myself." Sampson said to Gregory.

"I don't agree with you." Gregory replied.

"No, I don't bite my thumb at you, but I bite my thumb." Sampson said.

"Do you argue with us?" Gregory inquired.

"Argue? No." Abraham replied.

"If you do, sir, then we're on the same level. We both serve men that are as good as each other." Sampson said.

"Oh, are you saying Montague is no better than Capulet?" Abraham said.

"I dare you to say it; here comes one of my master's kin." Gregory said.

"Yes, say it." Sampson said.

"Don't be liars." Abraham said.

"If you are men, then draw your swords. Gregory, remember the sounding strike that you make." Sampson said.

They started sword fighting and causing a ruckus, and this not only scares the rest of the townsfolk, but it escalated into a riot and it soon drew the attention of young Benvolio, a young blond, blue-eyed boy. He ran into the fight, drew his sword, and beat the weapons out of the others' hands, shouting, "Idiots, stop this at once! Do you have any clue as to what you're doing?!"

"Well, what do you think you're doing, drawing your sword to a bunch of cowardly servants? Shame on you, Benvolio." Tybalt said, as he came in on the scene, with a smug smirk.

"Don't just stand there; help me keep the peace around here!" Benvolio demanded of Tybalt.

"Peace; hate the word, as much as I hate you Montagues. Come and fight, coward!" Tybalt said, as he attacked Benvolio.

"I might be a pacifist, but I guess I have no choice BUT to fight!" Benvolio said, as he started fighting out of self-defense.

The townsfolk then joined in on the fight, trying to get in on the action with their own weapons, which varied from clubs and other nonsense, causing a lot of mayhem.

Montague and Lady Montague, as well as Capulet and Lady Capulet then joined in on the scene, both men wanting to get in on the fight.

"What's up with this racket? Hand me my sword!" Capulet demanded.

"Stop making excuses. Why are you calling for a sword?" Lady Capulet said.

"Forget that; just give me the sword! Montague is there and that sword of his is spiting me out!" Capulet said.

"Capulet, that villain…" Montague said. "Don't hold me back! Let me fight!"

"Please don't go picking a fight…" Lady Montague said.

The prince of the town then comes around with his attendants to stop the fight; once it was done, he shouted, "You anarchy advocates, who are using your weapons not for peace, but for fighting wars and battles!"

No one was listening to him, so he had to shout once more to get his point across, but this time, a lot louder. He hollered, "Your tempers are getting more and more out of control, and your animalistic behavior is deplorable, and you think drawing blood is any way to solve it?! Don't make me want to stretch you all on the rack! Now put down your bloody weapons, and don't you dare defy your enraged prince! Capulet, Montague, your feud has caused enough problems! It's hard enough you keep dragging the innocent into your trivial battles, but unless this stops, there's going to be severe punishment. Capulets, back to your villa, and I'm coming with you. Montague, you and your family will be next."

Everyone else departed for the day and then the Montagues, as well as Benvolio, were left over on the stage.

"Benvolio, how did this fight even start?" Montague said.

"Well, two Capulets were insulting two of our own and then when they were about to get into a sword fight, I stepped in to stop it, but then Tybalt showed up, and instead of helping me break up the fight, he actually kept it going by attacking me, so I had to fight out of self-defense. Soon it went into an all-out battle and then the prince showed up, breaking up the fight. Sheesh…" Benvolio said.

Lady Montague then remembered something, and then inquired of Benvolio, "Have you seen Romeo? I'm happy he didn't get caught up in this, but still, where could he be?"

"Your ladyship, I was up about an hour before sunrise, and I was in the west part of the city, trying to calm my mind. I saw Romeo in one of the sycamore groves. I followed after him, but he saw me and went deeper. I figured that if I woke up with a troubled mind, Romeo did, too. So, I followed my heart and left him alone." Benvolio said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Romeo is in the sycamore groves a lot as of late. He mopes around, sighing and weeping, and then when he locks himself in his room, he closes the shutters and makes it as dark as night in there. I'm worried he might be depressed, and if that's the case, I don't see why he shouldn't confide in a friend, such as yourself, Benvolio." Montague said.

"Do you have a clue as to why he's acting like this?" Benvolio inquired.

"I'm afraid not, but I've inquired, but he won't talk to anyone else. He won't open up. It's like he's a flower being eaten alive by some pest." Montague said.

"Speaking of whom, here comes Romeo now; I think the two of you should leave him be for now. I promise, if I don't get any information out of him, it won't be because I wasn't trying." Benvolio said.

"Thank you. Wife, let's leave." Montague said, as he and his wife then left the scene.

Romeo, a brown-haired boy with amber-yellow eyes, carrying a red rose, with a melancholic look on his face, approached, and then Benvolio knew it was time to get Romeo to spill the beans.

"Cousin Romeo, good morning!" Benvolio said.

"Is it still morning?" Romeo inquired.

"It's not even nine in the morning." Benvolio said.

"Damn," Romeo said, as he then sat down on a rock. "My sadness is only making time move at a snail's pace. Anyway, wasn't that my father just now?"

"Yes, it was," Benvolio replied. "What's troubling you?"

"There's something I lack, which is what makes the hours short." Romeo said.

"Are you in love?" Benvolio inquired.

"Out." Romeo replied.

"What? You're out of love?" Benvolio asked.

"No; I love her, but she shot me down." Romeo said, as he looked at his rose.

"Ouch," Benvolio said. "It's really sad that love is so pure and happy in some views, but in some realities, it's cruel and mean."

"Man, it seems that even Cupid, who's always blindfolded, can still seem to cause love to happen just be sheer force of his will." Romeo said.

_Once again, I blow the whistle, and get up on stage to address the audience._

"_Okay, sorry for the interruption again, but what Romeo and Benvolio are trying to say is that while love is viewed as being blissful and an indescribable emotion, it can be a very sad and crushing emotion when it is actually experienced. And what Romeo is saying about Cupid is that while the view can be rather obscure in some ways, love can always seem to hit the right people at the right time. That is, 'love is blind', and I guess even Shakespeare knew that phrase… Maybe. Anyway, back to the play."_

_I run offstage once more, and then the whole story gets back on track._

"So, where will we eat lunch?" Romeo asked, but he then saw the scene where the fight from earlier had taken place. "Gracious, what happened here?!"

"Um…" Benvolio was about to explain, but Romeo stopped him.

"Never mind, I've heard all about fighting in general. Love is a lot more interesting." Romeo said, as he turned away from the scene.

_I blow the whistle once more, pop in briefly, and then say, "Okay, now he's going to ramble a few paradoxes on love. So, let's just skip this nonsense. Moving on!"_

"I _feel_ love, I'm just _not_ in love with _being_ in love… I'm an idiot for thinking this way." Romeo said. "You're not laughing?"

"Not at all, my cousin. I would much rather cry." Benvolio said.

"About what?" Romeo inquired.

"I'm crying because your heart is in turmoil, and that doesn't make me happy." Benvolio replied.

"That's no help…" Romeo said. "The brotherly love you feel for me is only making things worse since now I'M the one causing YOU grief."

"_And more love paradoxes by Romeo…" I say._

"I'll see you later, Benvolio…" Romeo said, as he turned to leave.

"No way, I'm coming with you. You'd be doing me wrong by leaving me here." Benvolio told his cousin.

"Damn, I'm not myself. Romeo's gone somewhere else, because he's not me, and he's not here!" Romeo said, as he reclined against one of the walls and threw his rose on the ground in anguish.

"Could you honestly tell me who you're in love with?" Benvolio inquired.

"Are you serious? Do you want me to feel worse than I am right now?" Romeo asked.

"No, I'm not, but seriously, who is it that your heart pines for?" Benvolio asked once more.

"Asking me something like that is like asking a cake to burn in the oven!" Romeo said.

_Once again, I blow the whistle and intervene, saying, "Okay, we're going through a few puns here, so basically, Romeo is saying that he's baking, or rather, dying for this girl he loves, and if he says the girl's name, he's going to burn, or rather, die."_

"And anyway, the one I love is a woman." Romeo said.

"I hit the mark with that one, and I thought you were in love." Benvolio said.

"I am! You're a good shot, but she's beautiful, which is what I love." Romeo said.

"If she's pretty, shouldn't she be easy to win over?" Benvolio said.

"No, she has Artemis' wit; she's incapable of falling for Eros' trickery." Romeo said.

"_Okay, this is a combination of an archery joke and a reference to Greek and Roman Gods. Benvolio is saying that pretty girls are good targets, and speaking in terms of archery, good targets are easy to hit. But what Romeo is saying about Artemis' wit is that Artemis is the goddess of chastity, meaning that she remains single forever, and is incapable of falling in love, and Artemis herself is an amazing archer, much like Cupid." I say to the audience._

"I've tried every trick in the book to win her over and that's even trying to use gold gifts to win her heart, but nothing." Romeo said.

"Has she even sworn off of love?" Benvolio inquired.

"Yes, and it's a waste." Romeo said.

"You know, you could always try forgetting about her." Benvolio suggested.

"How?" Romeo asked.

"Try finding a different girl to passionately love for your own." Benvolio advised.

"Impossible. Every girl I compare her to would only make her seem more beautiful. Like frosting on a cake; you always wonder what kind of a cake it is until you cut into it. You can't teach me how to forget the lady that I'm so deeply infatuated with," Romeo said. "I'll see you later."

Benvolio merely followed, saying, "Oh, I can teach you how to forget this girl."

_As the scene is about to end, I blow the whistle and walk onstage._

_"Okay, for all first-time Shakespeare readers, no, Romeo isn't referring to Juliet; at least, not as of yet. If anything, Juliet wasn't in the picture at this point. Then whom is Romeo talking about? You'll hear about that in the next scene. Speaking of which, let's move on to the next scene, but first, SET AND SCENE CHANGE!" I shout._

* * *

_All of the sets and scenes change to the Capulet house and entrance of Capulet, Paris, and a Capulet servant._

"But honestly, Montague has been threatened with the same thing as me when it was MY men who started the fight. It shouldn't be so hard for two old men such as ourselves to keep the peace…" Capulet said, after his interrogation from the Prince.

"The both of you are trying your best, especially since you've been at each other's throats for so long. Now, what do you say to my request of gaining your daughter's hand?" Paris said.

"I've told you before: she's only twelve years old. Let two more years pass by before even considering it." Capulet said.

"But girls younger than her can be happy brides." Paris said.

_I blow the whistle yet again, and then I interrupt to say, "Sorry to cut in, but just a tip: during the Renaissance, life expectancy wasn't very high, so the ages of marriage were extremely young. It wasn't unheard of for a girl to get married at fourteen years old, and for a boy to be married at sixteen. In fact, when it came to marriage back then, it was all about money; the thought of marrying for love was considered idiocy. Moving on!"_

"Yes, but if she marries too soon, it could be hard for her. And childbirth is dangerous for both mother and child. I've had personal experience with that; Juliet was the only child my wife conceived that survived," Capulet said. "For now, just try winning over Juliet at the feast I am planning tonight, but remember this: even if I agree to the marriage, the final say goes to Juliet."

"Alright, then." Paris said.

"You'll feel such a great sensation when you see it tonight! Feel free to look at all of the eligible ladies at the party, and court the one you think is the best. When standing in a group, Juliet probably won't count for much," Capulet said. He then clapped his hands, summoning one of his servants. "Now, here's the list of the all of the guests that are invited to tonight's feast, so please go and give all of them verbal invitations."

Capulet and Paris then left, leaving the servant alone, who then said, "I am illiterate, sadly, so I will go find someone who IS."

* * *

The servant then left the room to find someone who could read. Just then, he spotted Romeo and Benvolio.

Romeo and Benvolio were still walking, and Benvolio was still incessantly trying to get Romeo to get over his beloved.

"Come on, Romeo, at least try to look at another girl! If you spin around and get dizzy, just spin in the other direction to stop it. And if a bee stings you once, get stung by a bee again to help you forget the one you already had. Basically, the only cure for your current love-sickness is a _new_ love-sickness." Benvolio said, not taking into account how serious the problem was.

"The plantain leaf you have will be excellent." Romeo said.

"What's the plantain leaf for?" Benvolio inquired to his friend.

"For a scraped knee!" Romeo shouted, annoyed. "You're not offering much help."

_I blow the whistle, step onstage, and then greet the audience._

_"Sorry to cut in yet again, but plantain leaves were the bandages of Shakespeare's time."_

_I then leave the stage to keep the play going._

"Are you mad?" Benvolio inquired.

"No, just suffering the same emotional pain as someone in prison without food, and being tormented on a daily basis." Romeo said.

_I blow the whistle to cut in once more, and then say, "Back before the Enlightenment, which was happening around the same time as Shakespeare's day, the insane or those who committed any crime whatsoever would be imprisoned, whipped and lashed, and starved."_

Unknown to the two boys, Capulet's servant was trying to get their attention. Once the servant in question got in front of them, Romeo realized he needed their help and said, "Good afternoon, fellow."

"Hello. Um, can you read out this list, please?" The servant asked.

Romeo took the list, read it aloud, but when he read, "My fair niece Rosaline", he stopped, as this got his attention. He inquired to the servant, "Where are these people meeting up?"

"Tonight at the Capulet house. If you're not Montagues, come and have a nice drink of wine." The servant said, before leaving.

"My beloved Rosaline will be at the party tonight!" Romeo said.

"Dude, I dare you to go and compare Rosaline to other girls at the party!" Benvolio said.

"No chance, because no one is more beautiful than she!" Romeo said.

"You've only compared Rosaline to herself, so try to compare her to some other woman! You're sure to chance your mind afterword." Benvolio said.

"Okay, but only because I know for a fact that Rosaline's beauty cannot be surpassed." Romeo said.

* * *

Lady Capulet was off to find her daughter's nursemaid, and then she said, "Nursemaid, where is my daughter? Call her here."

"I already did. Juliet! Juliet!" The Nursemaid said.

Juliet, a lovely young brunette girl with eyes that were a lovely pastel pink, which shinned in the sunlight.

"Dear mother, what is it that you seek of me?" Juliet inquired.

"How… Um, Nurse, please leave… No, stay…" Lady Capulet said. "Now, you know my daughter is of a good age."

_I cut in again by blowing the whistle, popping my head into the scene and say, "Okay, everyone, the nurse is just going to go rambling on about when Juliet is a baby."_

"Alright, Nurse, that's enough…" Lady Capulet said.

"Oh, if only I could be married once more!" The Nursemaid said.

"Good, now I can say something," Lady Capulet said. "Juliet, how would you like to be married?"

"… I hadn't thought of it; such an honor, I never dreamed of as of yet." Juliet said.

"Ah, it is so wise for you to call marriage an honor!" The nurse said.

"Anyway, Juliet, it is time you thought of marriage. There are younger girls in Verona who are already mothers, and I was merely your age when I had you," Lady Capulet said. "The honorable Paris seeks you to be his blushing bride."

Juliet was about to say something when the Nurse interrupted with, "Oh, yes, he's perfect! Just like a wax sculpture."

"Yes, Paris is the perfect flower of our town, so will you be able to love him?" Lady Capulet inquired. Juliet was about to answer, but her mom interrupted. "He'll be at the feast tonight! He's the red rose amongst black thorns you never come across every day. You should look at his beauty and be happy and look again to see what it would be like if you married him. You'll be happier when you marry him because his beauty will increase when you do! You should read him like you would read a book, I'm sure you won't be disappointed! If you have your doubts, just look in the margins of the pages of the book, and you'll find happiness with him. You'll be the beautiful cover of the book in which Paris is contained! So, shall you marry him and have him all to yourself?"

_I blow the whistle and then I say, "Okay, historical tip! Back in Shakespeare's time, any editorial notes and whatnot in a story were printed along with the book."_

"Oh, I'm sure she will! Little girls grow by men!" The nurse said.

Juliet was not willing to say anything until her mother said, "Can you return Paris's love? Yes or no?"

"…I'll only say this: I'll give it a shot to give Paris a chance, but I can't make any guarantees about it." Juliet said.

"Lady Capulet, Nursemaid, everyone is here! The feast is set and everyone's getting upset! You're late!" A servant shouted.

Lady Capulet and the servant then started off to the party, while Lady Capulet said, "Juliet, Paris is waiting for you!"

Juliet rolled her eyes while the nurse said, "Go find love and happiness at the feast!"

* * *

Outside the Capulet house, Romeo and Benvolio had put on some masks to crash the party and to make sure they were not found out. Their friend, a wild man named Mercutio, joined in on the endeavor.

"I don't know about this, guys," Romeo said. "I'm too love-worn to do this."

"Come on, Romeo, at least try." Mercutio said.

The boys then infiltrated the dance, where the dinner was just about finished up, and then Capulet himself approached the trio and said, "Ah, welcome, you young gentlemen. Seeing you in those masks brings back memories. Ladies, try and dance with these fellows and have a good time."

Romeo rolled his eyes for a second, but then he laid eyes on young Juliet, who seemed to be getting ready to dance for the night.

"Who is she?" Romeo asked one of the servants.

"I've no clue!" He asked, as he was clearing the table.

However, Romeo was already in love with Juliet, albeit he did not know her name. He then clutched his chest, near where his heart would be, and then he said, "She herself is lighting up the entire room and her radiance shines brighter than any torch… Was I truly in love before? I've never seen beauty such as hers before tonight. When the dance is over, I'll find her, and touch her hand."

However, Romeo did not expect Tybalt to be there, and he heard Romeo.

"What a minute; I hear a Montague! My boy, fetch me my sword! I can't believe a Montague would be evil enough to set foot in here just to poke fun at us! Why would they do that? I don't think it's considered a sin, if I kill him out of honor for my family." Tybalt said, as he took his sword.

Noticing this, Capulet stopped Tybalt by saying, "Come on, now, Tybalt, what's troubling you?"

"Uncle, this is a Montague that has come in spite and scorn to our gathering!" Tybalt said, as he pointed at Romeo.

"If I'm not mistaken, isn't that young Romeo?" Capulet inquired.

"Yes!" Tybalt said.

"Oh, leave him alone," Capulet said. "He is deserving of respect. He has a reputation in Verona for being a virtuous and chivalrous young man. I wouldn't allow any disrespect to him in my own house, so be kind and try to ignore him, young nephew. Even if you cannot stand Romeo, wipe that scowl off your face out of respect, because your frowns don't fit the situation right now."

"Look, Romeo is a villain, so my frowns meet the situation perfectly. I will not ignore him." Tybalt said.

Capulet then got angry and shouted, "He WILL be ignored and respected! Now, young man, am I the master of the house, or are you? Get out of my face!"

Tybalt then departed, while saying, "That villain will pay when I'm done with him. This intrusion of his won't go unpunished…"

Meanwhile, Romeo himself had finally managed to meet up with Juliet, whose hand he had taken.

"If my unworthy hand has ruined yours, am I ready to pay the price with a kiss." Romeo said.

_I cut in again and say, "Okay, Romeo is sounding hopelessly sappy right now, but if you look at this from a Renaissance respect, he's really not. The poetry in Shakespeare's time often portrayed the lover religiously devoted to his beloved, and in this case, Romeo is playing a bit of a game with this idea. Moving on!"_

"Why sir, you are showing the right devotion by holding my hand. A kiss isn't needed," Juliet said. "It's perfectly allowed for someone such as you to touch my hand, for it is kissing a saint's hand already."

"Don't both saints and pilgrims have lips?" Romeo inquired, motivated.

"Yes, but they must use it to pray." Juliet replied.

"Then, may I ask that we use our lips to pray and kiss? You wouldn't be doing your duties as a saint by not granting me this desire." Romeo said.

"Come and get it." Juliet said.

Juliet and Romeo then kissed, and once they finished, Romeo said, "Now you have cleansed me of all sin."

"Now I have YOUR sin." Juliet said.

"That can't be!" Romeo said, and then he kissed Juliet once again.

After about a minute, they stopped, and then the two lovebirds parted.

"Juliet," The nursemaid said. "Your mother wishes to speak to you!"

"Coming." Juliet said.

As Juliet left to see her mother, Romeo inquired to the nursemaid, "Who is lady Juliet's mother?"

"Why, the Mistress of the house, good sir." The Nurse said, as she left.

Romeo was in shock that the one he had fallen in love with was a Capulet, but he said, "I owe my life to Juliet, but the tragic part is that I'm in love with the enemy!"

"Hey, Romeo! Let's get out of here." Benvolio said to his friend.

"On my way!" Romeo said, as he followed his companions out of the house.

"So, Nurse, who were those fellows just then?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, Mercutio and Benvolio!" The Nurse replied.

"And the third?" Juliet inquired.

"No one I know of." The Nurse said.

"Then please go find out!" Juliet asked.

The Nurse nodded and then she hurried off to see who Romeo was.

"If he is already married, then I will die unmarried, for I will not marry another." Juliet said.

"Why, it's young Romeo from the Montague family!" The Nurse said.

Juliet's eyes widened and she said, "What?! I can't believe this; I've fallen in love with the enemy. Had I known, it probably wouldn't have happened, but now it's too late to deny it…"

* * *

Later that night, as Mercutio and Benvolio were on their way back home, Romeo had doubled back and jumped the gate to the Capulet gardens.

"Man, Mercutio's jokes really don't hurt that much…" Romeo said.

Hiding underneath a tree in the orchard, he caught sight of Juliet, who had come to the window.

"Juliet… Her beauty is that of the sun in the eastern sky. As the sun, she should come up and stop Diana, as she is merely the Goddess of Chastity, while you are merely a maid that is bathed in the glow of a promising love. Stop being a maid to the moon, Juliet." Romeo said.

_I blow the whistle again, step in, and say, "Okay, people, basically Romeo is saying that Juliet is a maid to the Goddess Diana, who is the Goddess of Chastity. However, Juliet is bathed in the glow of the sun, rather than the moon."_

_I step offstage and then the play continues._

He stepped out to get a clearer look at Juliet, while she herself, unknowing he was actually there, stepped a little bit closer to her balcony.

Romeo then said, "Oh, the love of my life… If she only knew that… She's saying something, but I can't quite make it out. What's with that? I'll go and answer it."

However, as he was about to step out, he stepped back at the last minute, saying, "I'm being too bold; she's talking to the stars, not to me. It seems like her eyes are shinning in the place of two of the stars, but the brightness of her own cheeks would outshine those stars!"

Juliet leaned her hand against her cheek, and then sighed sadly.

Romeo merely said, "Oh, I wish I were a glove on her hand; that way I could touch her cheek!"

"Oh, darn it…" Juliet said.

"Oh, she's saying something! Keep going, my angel! You're like a winged messenger of God coming own to talk to me." Romeo said.

"Oh, Romeo… Romeo, _why_ are you Romeo? You know, you could always change your name and ignore your father's words. But if you don't… And just say that you love me, I'll disown the name 'Capulet'." Juliet said.

Romeo then muttered, "Should I speak now? No, I'll listen a little more."

"Then again, even if you DID change your name, you'd still be you. And anyway, there's nothing in a name. There's an old saying: 'a rose by any other name smells just as sweet'. So, even if you DO give up your name, you'd still be the perfect guy." Juliet said.

"I'll take you at your word! Just call me 'love' and I will change my name! I'll never be Romeo!" Romeo said, not leaving his spot.

"Okay, what kind of a boy goes around hiding to get in on private thoughts of others?" Juliet said.

"Dear saint, I don't know how to refer to myself. For I hate my name, as it is your enemy. If it was written on paper and I had it in my hand right now, I'd tear it apart." Romeo said, still in the bushes.

"Wait a minute…" Juliet said, as she looked to the foliage, where she was hearing the voice. "Aren't you Romeo? A Montague?"

"Neither, fair angel, if you don't like either one." Romeo said, as he came out from his hiding spot.

"Okay, first of all, how did you get here, and WHY are you even here?" Juliet inquired. "If any of my family members see you here, they'll kill you!"

"I used the light wings of pure love to soar over the walls to come see you! Love will do anything, even die, for love, which is what I am!" Romeo said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that if my family members find you here, you're literally dead!" Juliet repeated.

"A mean glance from the woman I love could kill, but a sweet, kind one gives me protection from your kinsmen." Romeo said.

"I'd hope that they never see you here." Juliet said.

"Don't worry; the dark shadows hide me, and if you truly love me, it will be okay if your family finds me. I'd much rather have your love and die immediately than not have your affection and have my death being postponed." Romeo said.

"Okay, then how did you find this place? Who told you?" Juliet inquired.

"Love told me, sweet angel. Love told me to find you, and in return, I gave it eyes to find you. You know what they say: 'love is blind'. If you were as far away as the lands of America, I'd endeavor for such a wealthy treasure such as yourself." Romeo said.

"You know, if it wasn't evening right now, you could see that my face is red with embarrassment. And normally, I would go all out with the formalities, but tonight, I'm just going to ask it: do you truly love me?" Juliet inquired.

Romeo was about to reply, but Juliet interrupted him and said, "Stop, I already know what you're going to say, and I take you at your word. But if you swear, you may be lying, but you also may be honest with me. So, you're going to say 'yes' whether you're lying or not, and I'll believe you, regardless. Romeo, if you truly love me, then say it honestly! I'm going to be playing hard-to-get as long as it takes for you to win me over, but you may think of my behavior as merely playing around. So, I promise to be true in my love for you than more standoffish girls. Then again, I would have been more standoffish if not for the fact you overheard me."

Romeo, hearing his beloved's words and getting the message, then said, "By the absolute eternity of the moon, I…"

However, Juliet interrupted by saying, "Hold on; swearing by the moon isn't right because it changes all the time. If anything, if you swear at all, it would be too good to be true. Our devotion to one another… I hope it blooms the next time we meet. Goodnight…"

"Hold on," Romeo said. "You're not going to leave me unsatisfied, are you?"

"What is it that you want?" Juliet inquired, nervous.

"Your own vow of love." Romeo said.

"I already gave it. So, I guess I'm a little more generous. The more I give, the happier I am." Juliet said.

"Madam!" The nurse called from inside.

"Coming! Romeo, stay there." Juliet said, as she ran inside.

Romeo, in his moment of silence, said, "This is so blissful… It's almost as if I'm dreaming."

As she came back, in a hurry, she said, "I'll send you a messenger about when and where we shall be married. Just tell them. I'll lay to your feet, my life and destiny."

Hearing this, Romeo said, "Yes, my love."

"But leave me be if you don't mean well! Goodnight, my beloved." Juliet said.

"Good night." Romeo said.

Juliet disappeared into her bedroom, and then Romeo left the gardens, saying, "I'll get Friar Lawrence's help!"

* * *

The next day, Friar Lawrence, an older man, was carrying a basket outside, and was collecting herbs from the earth. He then looked up to the sky, and said, "The greyness of the morning scowls on the night. However, before the sun gets too high, I'd better pick all of these medicinal plants and poisonous flowers. They say too much of a good thing is bad for you, but a bad thing can be used for good. So, someday the worms of good will eat up the plant in which evil is dominate."

Romeo then came along, and while not taking Friar Lawrence's feelings into consideration, out of nowhere, he said, "Good morning, Friar Lawrence!"

Lawrence then jumped up and spilled a few of the plants he collected from his basket, and then he reprimanded Romeo by saying, "Honestly, young Romeo, it's hard enough that an old man such as myself has a hard time sleeping when you young folk have such carefree minds that you sleep right! But since you're up early, that hints to me something is bothering you. In fact, were you even sleeping last night?"

"Nope; I was not in bed!" Romeo said.

"Good Lord!" Friar Lawrence said. "Don't tell me you were with Rosaline, committing sins!"

"Don't worry about that," Romeo said. "If anything, Rosaline is just an afterthought. To be honest, I was feasting with the Capulet family, although they didn't know it, and then one of the Capulets and I were wounded, and only you can heal us! I don't feel any animosity, because my plea for help simultaneously helps my foe."

"Could you speak sensibly? I can't tell if you really got into a fight and need me to tend to wounds or whatever!" Lawrence said.

_I blow the whistle and cut in, saying, "Sorry, but basically, this is a joke. The wounds Romeo is referring to are those caused by Cupid's arrows. The only way to 'heal' those wounds is marriage, and since only religious figures can perform marriage ceremonies, the 'doctor' to do this 'healing' is Friar Lawrence. Back to the show!"_

"Yeah, you're right, no more beating around the bush," Romeo said. "Benvolio and Mercutio dragged me to a Capulet feast, and then I met and fell in love with Juliet, and this is for real, this time. We both swore our love to each other and then we both decided to be wed. I hope you can do the ceremony for us."

After thinking about this for a minute, Lawrence said, "I'm surprised at your change of heart; if anything, I doubt you know what real love is."

"Frair Lawrence, the feeling is mutual, seriously." Romeo said.

"Okay, I'll perform the ceremony, but only because that this could probably end the feud between your families. In fact, no one knows how it started nowadays." Friar Lawrence said.

Meanwhile, Benvolio and Mercutio were back in town, wondering where Romeo could have gone.

"Where the devil could Romeo BE?! He didn't come home last night?" Mercutio asked.

"Afraid not," Benvolio said. "I checked with his servant, and he wasn't home."

"Knowing him, he's probably moping over Rosaline again." Mercutio said.

"Hate to change the subject, but I also heard that Tybalt sent a letter to Romeo." Benvolio said.

"Sounds like trouble," Mercutio said. "Tybalt is sure to be challenging Romeo to a fight."

"You're probably right, but I'm sure Romeo will fight back." Benvolio said.

"Anyone who is capable of writing can answer a letter!" Mercutio sarcastically said.

"No, I mean that he WILL fight Tybalt, no matter what, when, or why." Benvolio said.

"But someone who has been broken hearted by Cupid's arrows and an unrequited crush, is he truly capable of fighting Tybalt?" Mercutio asked.

"Why do you say that? Is Tybalt really all what he's cracked up to be?" Benvolio asked.

"He sure is; he's been to the best sword-fighting schools, and he can literally kill with one blow. And I just hate all of those just like him! Those who mimic him for the sake of it! Oh, it just makes me so angry!" Mercutio said.

Romeo then came along, in a really good mood, and then he and Mercutio started exchanging witty insults with each other while laughing happily. As everything seemed back to normal, things started getting complicated when the Nurse came along.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but might you know where I can find young Romeo?" The Nurse said.

Taking the hint, Benvolio started pushing Mercutio out of the scene, so as to leave Romeo and the Nurse alone in peace.

"Nurse, what may I do for you?" Romeo said, as he and the Nurse hid in a secluded area.

"My Mistress, Lady Juliet, sent me to find you." The Nurse said.

"Good," Romeo said. "Tell her to come confess at Friar Lawrence's later today, so that way she can both confess sin and we can both be wed."

"Good. I'll go and let Lady Juliet know immediately." The Nurse said, as she then withdrew from the scene.

Back with Juliet, she was pacing around her room, waiting impatiently for the Nurse. She told her nursemaid to be back in thirty minutes, but it had already been three hours.

"Come on, come on! That nurse is taking too long with the news. When I think of love and romance, I feel like it should be swift, just like the brushstrokes of those romantic paintings in which Venus and Eros fly in their chariot and shoot the arrow of love." Juliet said.

The Nurse then came in as Juliet smiled and inquired to her, "What's the news? What did he say?!"

"Do you have permission to go to confession this afternoon?" The Nurse asked.

"Yes." Juliet said.

"Then go there this afternoon, and you shall be wed to Romeo!" The Nurse said, happily.

Juliet's cheeks turned bright red at the thought of getting married to the one she truly loved.

"Now go to him when the time comes. I'll bring lunch for you in here, okay?" The Nurse said, as she left.

* * *

A few hours later, Romeo and the Friar were in the confessional chambers, but Lawrence, thinking ahead, says, "Romeo, initially, I'm only doing this to help end the feud between your families, but if things go wrong, I'm afraid what will happen afterword will be really sad for you."

"Don't worry, Frair. One minute with Juliet will overweigh several hours of sadness." Romeo sad.

"Romeo, love doesn't make you invincible," Friar Lawrence said. "Try to think sensibly. Even after the wedding, the happiness won't last forever, and you need to keep in mind that you can't move to fast with this."

However, the Friar's warnings were interrupted when Juliet started running into the room, eagerly to her Romeo.

The Friar's mood became wry, as he watched dryly as Romeo and Juliet were kissing the night away.

"Now, you two, let's go and get the ceremony started." Friar Lawrence said, as he led Romeo and Juliet to the wedding chamber.

Meanwhile, back in the town square, Benvolio and Mercutio were discussing the issued challenge to Romeo from Tybalt, and neither one of them were looking happy about it.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get in the way of any of the Capulets, because they're all out to get Romeo, and the last thing we want is to get into a fight!" Benvolio said, as he paced around the town square.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're a pacifist anyway, so it's not like you can get into a fight by choice." Mercutio said.

"You're probably right, but I'm more worried about Romeo! In the mental state he's in, there's no way he can stand up to Tybalt!" Benvolio said.

"Good point, but we'll figure something out." Mercutio said.

However, as the two were chitchatting away, Tybalt and two of his men suddenly appeared while trying to find Romeo himself.

Benvolio noticed this, and said, "Don't look now, but Tybalt's on his way over here!"

"Oh, no…" Mercutio said.

"Good day, gentleman," Tybalt said, albeit he seemed to be forcing it. "A word with one of you?"

"What is it that you need?" Mercutio said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"I hear you are associated with Romeo," Tybalt said. "I'm looking for him."

Mercutio then started to get into a riled-up argument with Tybalt, but Benvolio interceded, saying, "Stop it, guys; not in public! Either talk it out, do this quarrel in public, or just drop the subject!"

However, Romeo soon came along, in a very good mood, and then Tybalt laid his death-staring eyes on him. Tybalt then said, "Well, good day to the two of you. There's the one I'm looking for."

"Not good…" Benvolio said.

"Romeo!" Tybalt shouted, getting his enemy's attention. "Romeo, you villain, my loathing towards you graces the bottom of Tartarus!"

"I've got a reason to show affection towards you, Tybalt, so I'll overlook the insult." Romeo said, with a smile. He then started walking away, much to Tybalt's dismay.

"Look, that's not going to heal the wounds you've inflicted on me! Draw your sword!" Tybalt said, as he was about to get his sword out.

"What injuries have I done to you? In fact, I like you like a true friend. I'll be on my way, now." Romeo said.

Mercutio then started getting upset, and shouted, "Hey Tybalt! Let's take this somewhere else!"

Benvolio was shocked at the sudden outburst, but tried his best not to intervene unless it was necessary.

Mercutio then bit his thumb, and this got Tybalt really angry; they started a sword fight.

"You two, knock it off," Romeo said, as he got in between the two boys. "Benvolio, be prepared to use your sword to beat them down! You two, this is the very thing the prince has forbidden!"

However, nothing was doing any good, so Romeo rushed from Mercutio's right, used his left hand to grab Mercutio's right hand, which held the sword, and Romeo used his right hand to get to Mercutio's shoulder. As he tried pushing Mercutio away from the action, Tybalt thrust his sword underneath Romeo's right arm, and into Mercutio's unprotected chest, thus piercing his heart.

"Ack!" Tybalt said, as he then played coward and ran off.

"No! Mercutio!" Romeo shouted.

"Ugh… I'm done for," Mercutio said, as he was about to lie down. "Curse both houses, both Capulet and Mongatue!"

"Just hang on!" Romeo said.

"Why did you come between us? I got hurt under your arm…" Mercutio asked.

"I was only trying to break up the fight!" Romeo said.

"Fight for me…!" Mercutio said, before he fell, never to reawaken.

_I cut in and shout, "Okay, let's make this brief. Afterwords, Romeo and Tybalt fight, but Romeo, out of rage and passion, kills Tybalt in the process. The prince, having known that Tybalt was the one who killed Mercutio in the first place, lightens Romeo's sentence from death to exile. Back then, taking someone's life was punishable by the death of the one who killed the victim. Nowadays, that still happens, but you get the point; 'an eye for an eye', or 'a life for a life'. Let's just skip this part; Romeo is banished and now we're going back to see Juliet. Scene change!"_

* * *

Juliet was at her window, just like she was when she was pledging her love to Romeo, and sighing romantically, as she longed to see her beloved husband once more.

"Come on, stupid sun, set already! As soon as night comes, Romeo will appear, and my Nursemaid will bring cords so as to allow Romeo to climb up to me." Juliet said.

However, the Nurse came in with the cords, but instead of giving them to Juliet, the Nurse merely fell to her knees and started crying, while Juliet saw her nurse on the floor, and was confused.

"Nurse, what's the matter?!" Juliet said, worriedly.

"Romeo… He killed Tybalt because your cousin killed young Mercutio! And now Romeo has been banished from Verona!" The Nurse said.

Juliet then fell to her knees in shock, and then while tearing up, she said, "No…"

The Nurse then inquired, "You're not happy with Romeo?"

"How could he kill my cousin like that?! Then again, Tybalt would have killed Romeo anyway… But having Romeo banished is worse than having Tybalt killed ten thousand times!" Juliet said, as she started crying.

"I'll try to get Romeo here before the sun rises tomorrow. He is to leave then, so please keep a positive outlook." The Nurse said, as she left the room.

Back with Friar Lawrence, Romeo was lying on the floor, crying his heart out, and the Friar himself was pacing around in circles, thinking of a solution to their predicament.

The Nurse then came along and said, "Juliet's not too happy about this, either, and I don't think the feud is going to be resolved anytime soon if we don't get these two back together and the Prince doesn't pardon Romeo. If anything, Romeo should be hailed a hero, because Tybalt got justice."

"I agree with you on that," The Friar said. "Romeo, go to Juliet tonight, and tell her to meet me in the chamber tomorrow. I have an idea to get the two of you out of Verona until the Prince pardons you."

"Thank you, Father," Romeo said, as he ran off to Juliet's garden. "I'll tell Juliet to come here and you can give her the details."

Friar Lawrence then told the Nurse, "I hope all goes well…"

Later at Juliet's balcony, Romeo had used the rope ladder to climb up to his beautiful wife and they had been kissing and hugging each other for hours. However, the sun started to rise, and both lovers noticed this.

"Morning is upon us," Romeo said. "I must depart."

"But why so soon?" Juliet complained.

"I don't want to be struck down." Romeo said.

"Good point… But I hope to see you again." Juliet said, as Romeo started to climb down the ladder.

Romeo nodded, and said, "Come to Friar Lawrence's cell when you have the time; he has an idea to keep us together!"

"That's great! I'll talk to him immediately after I can find a way to get myself out." Juliet said.

"I'll see you later." Romeo said, as he then leaped down, and hid in the bushes before leaving for Mantua.

Juliet then started crying as she knew that she might never see her beloved husband ever again.

* * *

The next morning, Juliet then went to Friar Lawrence's cell, as she soon saw Paris, and the Friar himself, talking about her.

"Ah, my dear bride!" Paris said. "Our wedding is to be Thursday! You're excited, aren't you?"

"Whatever…" Juliet said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Why, you should be joyful! You are the one girl my eyes have beheld as so fair." Paris said.

"I really think that there are other girls who are more suited for you. Now, if you could be so kind as to leave us, as I have confessions to do in here. Alone." Juliet said.

_I then cut in with the usual whistle and then say, "Okay, I skipped a few scenes here. Behind her back, Juliet's dad arranged for her to be wed to Paris on Thursday. Neither Capulet, nor Lady Capulet, nor any of the servants, minus the Nurse, know about her marriage to Romeo. In fact, Lady Capulet hates Romeo for what he did to Tybalt. After hearing that Juliet initially wouldn't marry Paris, her parents threatened to disown her and throw her out of the house. After all of what has happened, the Nurse tells Juliet to go and marry Paris, as the like hood of ever seeing Romeo again, in her opinion, is zero. Afterword, Juliet then tells herself that she will get help from the Friar. If he can't help her, she'll have the guts to resort to suicide. Normally, I wouldn't put that kind of thing in my stories, but since I'm trying to write the actual story, whatever is called for in the initial script is what is going here. Sorry, everyone."_

"Oh, my apologies. I'll be on my way." Paris said.

He kissed Juliet on the lips, much to her hatred, and then he left the cell.

As soon as Paris was gone, Juliet then fell to her knees and broke down in tears, knowing that her fate was to be dishonored.

"No! No! No! Friar, you have to help me… I would rather resort to suicide than go and marry Paris!" Juliet said, as she was pouring out all of her emotions.

"I heard everything, and there's no way the ceremony can be delayed." Friar Lawrence said.

Juliet then took one of the knives, and said, "Friar, if you can't tell me any other way to prevent the wedding, and NOW, then all I want is for you to tell me that suicide is the right choice!"

"Hold it, Juliet!" The Friar said, as he took away the knife. "With that kind of courage, the plan I have will have you nearly encounter death for you to survive with Romeo. Can you do this without any doubts?"

"Yes, Friar," Juliet said, all teary-eyed. "I would do _anything_ other than marry Paris. Just tell me what I need to do!"

"Take this vial," The Friar said, handing a bottle to Juliet. "This contains a liquid drug which will render you comatose for 42 hours. Drink it Wednesday night, and then the next morning, you will be cold, colorless, and stiff; just like someone who had died. When Paris comes to wake you, he and everyone else will think you are dead, and then bring you to the Capulet vault. I'll send another Friar with letters for Romeo explaining the plan, and then he will come back, the two of us will watch over you until you wake up, and once you do, you and Romeo will flee to Mantua. Do you have the courage to do this?"

"Yes," Juliet said, snatching the vial. "If it means staying faithful to Romeo, then by all means, I'll do it!"

Back at the Capulet house, everyone was preparing for the wedding feast, and Juliet was up in her room, ready to take the chance she needed to stop the wedding and reunite with her beloved Romeo.

Closing the window and the door, without locking it, and then getting into her finest clothes, she took out the vial, and said, "All fears and concerns, leave me and go away; soon, our families will rue the day. They'll regret ever starting up this feud, however it was ignited, and they'll regret even _thinking _that I would marry that low-life rat, Paris. So wait for me Romeo, as I will drink in your honor."

She then downed the drug in one swallow, and dropping it, she collapsed on her bed, as if she had just died.

* * *

The next morning, the Nursemaid, unaware of what was going to happen, walked in to wake up Juliet. However, seeing her "dead" body, the Nursemaid screamed so loudly that she was heard all over the entire house.

Juliet's parents, and a few of the servants then rushed in, only to see the Nurse crying on the bed, and then Juliet's body, cold, stiff, and colorless.

"No… How can this happen?!" Lady Capulet said. "Right when she was going to be the bride we've wanted her to be."

"No!" Capulet said. "JUST when she was about to be married!"

Friar Lawrence, who was there, knew full well what was **really** going on, and acted like he felt horrible for the Capulets.

"Now, now, crying won't do her any good. She has eternal life up in heaven now, and that alone should make you happy." The Friar said, lying.

"You're right," Paris said, sadly, as he was weeping for his would-have-been bride. "But we need to give her the proper burial."

Everyone was in agreement with this statement, as they stopped with the feast preparations and decided to change it up to a funeral.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mantua, Romeo had just woken up from a dream about him and Juliet, and he felt very happy.

However, one of his servants then came over on horseback, and then he said, "Master Romeo, Master Romeo!"

"Ah, Balthasar, what news do you bring for me? How is Juliet?" Romeo said.

"About that, Master Romeo… I just heard from Friar Lawrence: Juliet has died!" Balthasar said.

Romeo was then shattered on the inside at hearing this news, and then he shook his head before saying, "Surely, you jest."

"I'm afraid I don't, sir. I don't have any letters from you parents or anything, but I'm positive that Juliet has died." Balthasar said.

_I Blow the whistle, come in, and then say, "Sorry to cut in again, but Romeo hasn't a clue as to what Friar Lawrence was planning, because the letter explaining everything to him didn't make it. We'll be skipping that scene. Back to the play."_

Romeo was devastated that he started tearing up at the thought that his beloved wife had died. He then took out the last of the money he had, and then said, "Balthasar, get some paper and ink. Write a letter to my father explaining everything, but don't send it until tomorrow night."

"Why not, my master?" Balthasar asked.

"It would be best if he read it after it was too late to stop me." Romeo said.

"Stop you from what?" Balthasar said.

"Dying alongside Juliet." Romeo said, as he left.

Balthasar dare not go against what his master wanted, but he was really worried for Romeo after hearing what he was about to do.

Romeo soon walked out of a store with poisons as its merchandise, and then he mounted his horse, and headed back to Verona.

_I cut in and say, "Okay, scene skip!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Juliet was still comatose in her family's grave vault, and the Friar was worried about what was to happen, as the letter did not make it to Romeo.

Romeo, meanwhile had just ran down into the vault, and saw his beloved Juliet lying on her grave, and then he started to tear up, seeing that his beloved wife, dead, but still beautiful. He then took out his cup that had the poison in it, and then he knelt down to Juliet.

"Juliet, this feud of our families brought us together, yet also tore us apart. As you now lie here with no hope of ever opening your eyes, I join you in your tragic state," Romeo said, as he then downed the poison in one gulp, and its effects started. He kissed Juliet's hand. "Thus, with a kiss… I die."

As soon as he said it, he collapsed on the floor, never to reawaken. However, a few minutes later, Friar Lawrence ran in and saw what happened and Juliet woke up.

"NO!" Friar Lawrence shouted.

Juliet then woke up, and soon saw her husband, dead on the floor. She then fell to her knees as she started crying while hugging her husband and then the Friar, sadly, left Juliet to check for guards.

Juliet then opened her eyes, which were angry and flooding with salt water.

She kissed Romeo, thinking that the poison would affect her, too, but she got nothing. She soon saw Romeo's dagger, took it out of its sheath, and then said, "Now that my beloved has gone and done himself in, I shall do the same! I feel no shame for what I am to do, and I never want to see anyone other than my Romeo ever again! Dagger, you may rust in your new sheath, so long as you let me die!"

The scene then went black for a moment, and a few minutes later, the lights come back on, and Juliet was beside Romeo, dagger in her chest, and permanently unconscious.

Everyone soon came in, and saw what had happened; both Montague and Capulet were devastated at what had happened, and then they ask out loud how this happened.

"I apologize for keeping secrets from you," Friar Lawrence said. "I married Romeo and Juliet without you knowing it, hoping to bring peace to your families. This was before you went and arranged her to be married to Paris. I planned on having Juliet feign death to escape the marriage and then she and Romeo would live happily in Mantua, but because Romeo wasn't informed of our plan, he went and poisoned himself out of grief."

"No… Our daughter…" Lady Capulet said.

"My son…" Montague said.

"_**SEE WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOUR FEUD?!**_" The Prince roared. "_**SEE HOW YOUR HATE HAS CAUSED BOTH OF YOU TO LOSE YOUR PRIDE AND JOY?!**_"

Montague and Capulet, both ashamed of how their feud caused death to both their children, then made a truce, as both kids were then erected as statues, while the real ones were buried properly.

As soon as the curtains close, The Prince walks out and says, "No sadder story has ever been told, of Juliet, and her beloved Romeo."

* * *

**WAHHH! Wasn't that just the saddest thing ever?! I know this took a while, but this is a long play, so I had to cut a few scenes. I'm also crying my eyes out; this is so sad. But, all great romance fans such as myself see Romeo and Juliet as a requirement, and I mean the REAL Romeo and Juliet. This play is not only a Shakespearean classic, but most romantics such as myself know this play. All of you who think this is sad, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHAKESPEARE WANTED! **

**Okay, enough tears, everyone; let's move on to a happier chapter.**

**Next time, Josh invites Bridgette to one of his father's excavations and things get really interesting.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Good, now that the tragedies are over (referring to the last chapter), let's get back to the team's reality. Okay, Hector Jones, Josh's father, persuades Josh to bring Bridgette to an excavation, but things get out of hand when the ruins start collapsing and Bridgette and Josh are trapped inside. How will they get out without blowing their cover as Powerpuffs?**

* * *

_Parisian Peril_

Josh and his father, Hector, were in their house's living room, packing up a few suitcases and bags. Josh looked at a picture of him and Bridgette together on the wall. He sighed, sadly.

"Joshua, cheer up," Hector said, calling Josh by his full name. "We're going to Paris! The city of lights and love! You know, that's where I proposed to your mother after she and I met up together near the Notre Dame…"

As Hector was rambling on about his first time in Paris, Josh looked back at the photograph of him and Bridgette, and muttered, "Who knows how long it will be before I get back…"

Seeing Josh staring at the photograph, Hector then had an idea; he told Josh, "Son, why don't you bring Bridgette along for the trip? You two could go on a romantic sightseeing trip while I work on the excavation."

"HUH?!" Josh said, as he turned around suddenly. "What are you saying?! Bring Bridgette?! We're leaving in a few days! How are we going to rebook the flight for one more?!"

"I'll get on it right now; you invite Bridgette." Hector said, as he took out his laptop.

"Hold on, dad," Josh said, interrupting, as he waved his hands in a panic. "Don't you think it might be too loud and noisy for Bridgette at the sight?!"

"That's why we have ear protection, son," Hector said. "It might be tough for Bridgette, but she's not shy when it comes to expressing herself."

"Touché, dad…" Josh said. _'I can't tell dad about my superpowers, and I can't blow my girlfriend's cover, either. Besides, how am I supposed to protect Bridgette with nothing more than a giant paddle ball?! Better get help from the others.'_

"Well, then I'll book the flight; you go get Bridgette." Hector said, as he got onto the computer.

"Uh, right, you do that, dad, and I'll go talk to Bridgette" Josh replied aloud but thought to himself, 'but first, I'm going to go talk to the rest of my friends about some other issues.'

Josh then took his leave, but instead of going to find Bridgette, he slipped away and went to the lab instead.

* * *

Walking along towards the lab, Josh thought, _'How am I supposed to ask Bridgette to come along on what could be a potentially dangerous excavation to a place known for love? I mean, what if she's seriously injured; she could die and then where's the love? Not to mention having to tell her father and our friends. And then there's the super powers issue; I never did tell dad as I'm afraid it would only cause him to have another heart attack and that wouldn't be good either. I sure hope the guys can offer me some good advice.'_

He soon found that the rest of the boys were at the lab, and then Josh breathed a sigh of relief, as he knew that they were the perfect people to ask for advice from.

"Hey, guys!" Josh said, catching everyone's attention.

"What's up, Josh?" Luke said, putting down a boys' magazine.

"I've got a problem…" Josh said.

"It involves Bridgette, I'm guessing?" Cody said.

"Yes," Josh said. "You know how my dad and I are leaving for Paris in a few days?"

"Yeah," Ricardo said. "So?"

"Dad told me to invite Bridgette, and I'm really worried, for so many reasons. How am I supposed to keep dad from finding out about my superpowers? And then there's the fact that at the same time, how I'm going to protect Bridgette when all I have for a weapon is a giant paddle ball paddle?" Josh said, concerned.

"Sounds like quite the predicament," Cody said. "So what do we do?"

"Why don't you just tell your father about your having super powers; all of the other parents know about them" offered the Professor.

"Are you kidding?! And have dad drop from another heart attack; no thanks" Josh replied stubbornly.

"You do have a point there. But as for Bridgette, I think you're highly underestimating her. Her abilities surpass many of the other girls; she's not shy about telling the truth as to how she feels, at least now that you-know-who is out of her life permanently; and she does have her own katanas to defend herself with" Luke noted to Josh in honesty.

"You're right about that. But what about the dangers and the deafening noises of an excavation site?" Josh asked.

"So tell her about them in advance, let her know the dangers and let her decide whether or not to accept the invitation. If she doesn't like the idea of going on the actual excavation, invite her to do something else...like go window shopping or something" suggested Cody helpfully.

"You know, I think you're right. I just have to invite her and let her know of the dangers and if she doesn't want to go on the excavation, I can still invite her to go site seeing together. Thanks guys, you've been a really big help" Josh called as he ran out the door to go talk with Bridgette personally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was baking some brownies when she felt a sneeze coming on, and then turned away so as to not sneeze in the batter. She then said aloud, "Who's talking about me?"

Josh was walking to Bridgette's house, but he was nervous about what was to happen. He wondered what to say to her and how to ask her about going to Paris with him. However, he then bonked his head a few times before saying, "I can't do this… I don't want to scare her off like I did when I wore that cologne…"

_~Flashback~_

While watching Bridgette and her friends playing together from afar, Josh kept continuing to stare at Bridgette with hearts in his eyes and sighing happily. At one point, Josh began daydreaming that instead of the park, Bridgette was instead running around on a field of clouds and instead of her street clothes, she was wearing a white sundress, barefoot, and had wings upon her back.

"Bridgette, my angel, how I would just love to hold you in my arms and to kiss you from head to toe. To be your knight in shining armor and you my princess to forever watch over and protect" Josh whispered aloud as he watched Bridgette turn around with smile on her face and laughing as the other three tripped over each other trying to tag her.

Reaching into a plastic shopping bag, Josh extracted a box with a bottle of cologne labeled as 'Aimant de Jeunes Femmes' meaning 'Girls' Magnet' and opened the package as he said, "I sure hope this stuff works."

Splashing some onto his hands, he spread it over his cheeks, chin, neck, arms, chest, and dried his hands on his shirt before capping the now half-empty bottle and putting it back into its box and bag. Setting the two down carefully, Josh turned back to notice the four girls now sitting on a bench, trying to catch their breaths in between giggling fits.

"I haven't had that much fun playing tag in a long time" Bridgette said between giggles.

"I still can't believe you tried hiding in a tree" Buttercup noted while gasping for breath.

"What's that strange smell?" Bubbles asked of them.

"It smells like someone is wearing too much cologne and it's not a good brand either" complained Blossom.

Out of nowhere, Josh shot out and tackled Bridgette to squeeze and hug her while she just tried to hold her breath and fight off Josh's attempts to kiss her simultaneously.

"Girls, a little help here" Bridgette called out to the other three in desperation.

"Uh, I think I hear my mother calling me" Buttercup said as she turned and took off running to get away from the smell.

"Sorry, but you're on your own with this one" Bubbles squawked as she fled after Buttercup.

"I just don't think it's our business to meddle with the love between friends" Blossom apologized as she also took off running after her friends.

"Some friends you girls are!" shouted Bridgette after them as Josh kept kissing her on the cheek while dishing out the compliments.

"Your skin is soft as satin; you smell like a rose garden; your hair is smooth as silk" Josh told her.

"Uh, excuse me, but my dad's calling me" Bridgette fibbed as she slipped out of Josh's grip and took off running for her home.

"Perhaps I came on a bit strong" Josh surmised as he sat there with his hair hanging down into his eyes.

Standing up, he decided to follow after her with a light spring in his step while Bridgette was flat out running to get away from him.

As Bridgette was fleeing the scene, she made sure her nose was an indicator that she was losing him. The cologne was really strong stuff.

She fled into an alleyway and slowed her pace down, not smelling the cologne anymore. However, what she did not expect was running into Josh's embrace; literally.

She felt his arms around her and she squealed in fright.

"Get off of me!" Bridgette shouted, but only got kisses on the cheek as a response.

Josh held her closer as he kept trying to win her over.

"Your hair reminds me of silky milk chocolate and your eyes shame the pink hues of nature itself." Josh said, as he kissed her cheek once again.

Bridgette kept trying to push him away and she was about to gag on the cologne's odor. She managed to slip out of his grip and shouted, "This is just Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat in the real world!"

Leaving Josh dumbfounded, he soon realized what was wrong: it was the cologne.

"Better go back home and get this stuff off." Josh said, and then headed back to his house.

Bridgette soon found her way back home and as soon as she entered, she started breathing heavily and she even blew her nose to get the smell of the cologne out.

"Josh tried hitting on you again?" Melvin inquired.

"Yeah, and he had this horrible cologne on, too. It was like I was in a Pepe Le Pew cartoon." Bridgette complained, face-palming herself.

"Don't worry about him. He's probably realized it and gone home to get it off." Melvin said.

Later, Josh had gotten himself cleaned up, and had gotten dressed. He muttered, "That's the last time I trust a title on a cologne bottle. Better test the cologne itself before buying it next time."

Hector then came in to his son's bedroom and inquired, "Tried winning Bridgette's heart again?"

"Yeah," Josh said. "I tried this cologne that said it would help me win girls over, but it only acted like a repellent."

"Sounds like a..." Hector was about to say.

"Yeah, yeah, I know: a Pepe Le Pew cartoon; Bridgette said the same thing." Josh said.

"Looks like you're trying too many gimmicks and not enough honesty. Try meeting up with her again and being truly honest with her." Hector said.

'Coming from my dad, that's really good advice.' Josh thought. "I'll try it."

Josh soon put the cologne away and he left the house again to find Bridgette.

_~End of Flashback~_

"That was the worst idea I ever had…" Josh said, as he was shaking his head in embarrassment.

He soon made it to Bridgette house, and then he looked into the window to see her making Éclairs and Cream Puffs.

Walking to the front door, Josh raised his hand to begin knocking but his nerves caused him to freeze up until he heard a friendly voice say from the driveway, "Oh, hello, Josh; here to pay Bridgette a visit? Well, come on inside" Melvin said as he picked up a carton of milk; Bridgette's baking had used up the rest of the milk.

Hearing the car door close, Bridgette dashed towards the door to welcome her father home and to find Josh at the door with his hand poised to knock when she said, "Josh, how nice to see you! *Sniffs* You're not wearing any of that cologne either, thank goodness."

"Uh, yeah, I learned my lesson from the last time and I don't intend on repeating that mistake. But as long as you both have a couple of minutes, there's something I'd really like to talk with both you about" Josh said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What's up, Josh? And can you make it brief, please? I'm trying to make the éclairs and I can't let this pudding and ganache seize or burn, or else they won't turn out right." Bridgette said, as she stirred up a mixture of chocolate and heavy cream.

"Speaking of French, you know how my dad and I are leaving for Paris in a few days for an excavation?" Josh inquired.

"Yes," Bridgette said. "I promise to wait for you, although I'm worried how the rest of us will deal with any of the monsters while you're gone."

"That's not the issue here," Josh said. "My dad wants you to come along with us."

"Seriously?!" Bridgette said, as she accidentally spilled some of her ganache. "Oh, coconut milk! I spilled the chocolate…"

"Sorry, Bridgette," Josh said. "I understand if you can't come with me. Dad really wanted you along."

"I'd love to come with you, Josh; I've always wanted to go to Paris," Bridgette said. "I just hope we can keep our _little secret_ while we're there."

"I think it's a fine idea," Melvin said. "It will give Bridgette some great experience and she might even find better recipes for her cream puffs."

"Thanks, dad," Bridgette said. "I'll go pack my bags now, if you want."

"Please do," Josh said, as her smile caused him to blush. "I can't wait for you to see all of the cool artifacts we dig up. That is, unless dad wants you and me to go sightseeing."

"Oh, right," Bridgette said. "Your parents met and fell in love in Paris, right? City of love, and all."

"Exactly. Dad hopes the same will happen to us." Josh said, sheepishly.

"Now just be careful with each other. And I mean that in every sense of the word, not just with your superpowers to keep hidden from Hector." Melvin said.

"Goes without saying." Josh and Bridgette said, together.

* * *

A couple of days later, Josh and Bridgette were at the airport with Hector, and everyone was wishing them bon voyage for the next few weeks.

"Have a great time, Bridgette," Blossom said, as she shared a group hug with the girls. "The others and I will try and compensate for your absence by doubling up our efforts."

"Thanks, girls," Bridgette said. "I've always wanted to see Paris, France. Not like I was able to go before moving to New Townsville."

"That's the truth," Josh said, as he shook hands with the boys. "I'll protect Bridgette at all costs."

"That's a given statement, Josh," Luke said. "She's a sister to me, so if you do anything to hurt her, or if you fail to keep her safe, then you'll answer to me!"

"I dare not to cross you, Luke." Josh said, as he and Bridgette then boarded the plane.

"Now, I'm sure you know that the flight is seven hours long, so I hope you brought a lot of things in your carry-ons, kids." Hector said, as he and his guests were in the First Class section of the plane.

"First Class? How many times have you two been in First Class flights?" Bridgette asked, as she sat next to Josh in their seats.

"Just about every time we go anywhere, we travel first-class" Josh answered as he took his seat by the window while letting Bridgette take the open seat beside him while Hector took the seat across the aisle.

"I think you two just might enjoy the in-flight movie. It's Disney's 'The Princess and The Frog'." Hector noted to the two of them.

"Oh, my gosh, that's my favorite movie!" Bridgette said, her eyes twinkling.

"That's great!" Josh said. "I can't wait to see what happens in the end. If anything, I wonder if it's anything like our relationship."

"Oh, trust me, it's a lot like ours. In the beginning, these two can't stand each other, much like we couldn't stand each other at the start." Bridgette said.

"Correction: _you _couldn't stand me, while I was, and still am, head-over-heels in love with you." Josh said, wrapping his arm around Bridgette's shoulder.

"I suppose you do have a point there" Bridgette confessed.

"Well, it's not like your feelings and concerns weren't well-founded" Josh then noted to her.

"That's also true, but I'm still glad you were able to finally win my trust over" Bridgette said with a light blush.

"Yeah, but even after I had won it, due to my misunderstandings about you-know-what, I had to regain that trust" Josh added.

"Oh, you mean when you learned about my -" Bridgette started to say but Josh quickly, but gently, clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Don't mention the you-know-what; I never told Dad about them." Josh whispered as he released Bridgette and kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh, you don't think you should tell him?" Bridgette asked in confusion.

"No, I don't. I don't want the shock to cause him to have another heart-attack" Josh told her in honesty.

"Fine, but the cat will be out of the bag sooner or later, so I would be more comfortable if you told your father up front, just like I told mine." Bridgette replied but agreed to keep quiet about their super powers.

"I thought your dad witnessed you obtain them." Josh said.

"Good point…" Bridgette said, sweat dropping.

* * *

Several hours later, the plane landed in Paris, France, and then the trio left the plane while carrying their luggage and carry-on bags.

As they packed up the cab, which was a convertible, Josh and Bridgette got inside the car and sat next to each other, Josh wrapping his arm around Bridgette's shoulders and Bridgette leaning her head on Josh's shoulder, and then she relaxed happily, while Hector got into the front of the car, alongside the driver, and then the driver went into action to move on to the excavation site.

"The Eiffel Tower! It's just as magnificent as I imagined! It's just better in real life!" Bridgette said, as she looked at the Eiffel Tower, as the car passed by. She was enamored with the architecture and artwork of the town.

"Hey, it's the Louvre! I'll bet some of the best pieces of artwork are there!" Josh said, as he pointed to the famous museum.

However, he soon shifted his focus completely on his beloved girlfriend, and how the scenery of Paris, France only enhanced her radiant beauty.

"Josh, this is a dream-come-true to be here in Paris," Bridgette said, as she turned to her boyfriend. "You've made me so happy."

"No, Bridgette," Josh said. "_You're _the one who has made me the happiest boy on Earth."

"Really?" Bridgette said, as her eyes started welling up with tears of joy, as she then moved her face closer to Josh's face.

He took the hint, and then he was about to close the distance to kiss Bridgette, when…

"Ahem!" Hector said, interrupting. "Kids, we're almost to the excavation sight. Save the romance for later, as Josh and I have work to do."

"Nice way to ruin the moment, dad," Josh said. "Speaking of which, we have responsibility of my girl, so we should at least tell her about what's going on."

"What are you talking about, Josh?" Bridgette asked.

"I feel it only appropriate to warn you, Bridgette, that when we arrive at the excavation site, there could be some rather dangerous things you may very well encounter. Josh, here, knows all about them, but I feel it my responsibility to let you know about them" Hector told Bridgette in all seriousness.

"Well, I know that there are many dangerous tools, and dynamite, which are often used in excavations" Bridgette replied.

"Yes, but there are also hidden dangers like methane gas and sometimes even diseases can be left lingering in the confines of such locations. Not to mention such things as rats and snakes, though I don't think we'll run into any snakes here" Hector informed her and Bridgette swallowed.

"Also, many times in burial chambers, they don't always bury people in coffins, so expect to see remains laying out in the open or in niches in walls" added Josh and Bridgette gave an involuntary shiver.

"So do you expect this to be a tomb or something?" Bridgette asked of Hector.

"We're not entirely certain at the moment. It could very well be a lost temple or other building from back in the city's ancient history as many times, cities are built on top of preexisting cities, so it's anyone's guess until we can break through the first obstacle, namely, an old brick wall that shows signs of being almost two feet thick" Hector told her.

As soon as they made it to the excavation site, Hector and the two teens got out of the cab and then walked into the site, to see all of the action that was going on.

"Wow, I didn't know archeology involved a lot of soil erosion and environmental damage." Bridgette said.

"Don't worry," Josh said. "So long as you're safe."

Bridgette then stared at Josh with love in her eyes and then was on the verge of giving Josh a kiss, when…

"Ah, Dr. Jones! How pleasant to see you again. Josh, you're growing up to be quite the handsome young man; almost makes me wish I was young again. Oh, who's your lovely little friend?" asked a woman archeologist in a heavy French-accent.

"This is my girlfriend, Bridgette Hamilton" Josh introduced the two ladies to each other.

"I hope I did not offend you with my comment on Josh" the woman said as she and Bridgette shook hands.

"No offense taken" Bridgette replied.

"Oh, please forgive me. This is Professor Francois, a colleague of mine." Hector said.

"Come, Hector, you simply must see what we've managed to uncover thus far!" the woman then said as she led the group over to a ladder that went down into a deep, dark tunnel in the ground.

"You'll need lantern helmets" Hector informed the two teens as they donned their helmets and lit the lanterns upon them before descending into the dark hole.

"I should warn you, we've not quite managed to penetrate the wall, so it is still unknown what resides on the other side; the city will not allow us to use dynamite, so we may have to use pickaxes or jackhammers to get through, instead" the woman archeologist explained while leading the way.

"So here we are at the end of the tunnel and at the wall that is blocking us" the woman then said as she indicated the wall that was made up of some stone bricks some two feet wide and believed to be just as thick.

"Wow, so this is a part of ancient Parisian history!" Bridgette gasped in amazement as she graced her hand over the surface of the wall.

"Yes, and we believe it will either lead us to an ancient burial chamber, an ancient temple, or perhaps even the workshop of one of our greatest artists or sculptors ever known" the woman replied in pleasure of seeing Bridgette's excitement.

"I wonder if we could start chipping away at the old mortar if that would weaken at least brick enough for us to push or pull out so as to get a view of what lies on the other side" pondered Josh aloud.

"I just hope it isn't a burial chamber." noted Bridgette wish a visible shudder of disgust.

"Well, only one way to find out; let's get started" Hector replied as he pulled out a few chisels and hammers and handed a pair to each of the teens and they all got to work on trying to chisel out the mortar.

After some two hours of chiseling at the mortar, Josh gave pause and said, "Hold up...methane; everyone, clear out!"

Moving away from the wall and back towards the exit, the four of them scampered up the ladder where they began deep breathing to clear the bad air out of their lungs and take in the fresh air.

"If that's methane then no doubt it's a burial chamber on the other side of the wall" Hector said once they had all stopped to get something to drink.

Seeing Bridgette shudder again, Hector reached into his wallet and extracted some money while calling Josh over towards him.

"I don't think a burial chamber is any place for a lady like your Bridgette, so I want you to take this money and take her on site-seeing trip around the city. Here's my credit card, too, in case the money isn't enough" Hector told Josh as he handed both the money and credit card over to Josh.

"Thanks, Dad" Josh replied as he pocketed the money and card.

"Now, take Bridgette away from here and go show her a good time" Hector said as he ruffled his son's hair before dismissing him and Bridgette for their own personal tour of the city.

"A chip off the old block, isn't he?" Francois said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hector inquired.

"Well, I remember that when you were here for the very first time, you met your wife as she was studying abroad here to earn her PhD in Wedding Cake design and Pastry. The more time you two spent with each other, the deeper in love you feel, and then before your leave, you proposed to her, to which she accepted." Francois said.

"So what are you getting at?" Hector inquired.

"Don't you think that Josh's love for Bridgette will only grow while we're here? This IS the City of Love, you know." Francois said.

"You're probably right." Hector said.

"Woah, where are we going, Josh?!" Bridgette asked.

"A tour of the town!" Josh said, smiling to his girlfriend.

Bridgette blushed, as she went with Josh around the town.

* * *

Their first stop was at the Louvre Art Museum, which showcased many masterpieces that were created by Michelangelo, Raphael, and van Gogh.

"Oh, 'Starry Night' by Vincent van Gogh is one of my favorites!" Bridgette said, as she was admiring the famous painting that van Gogh made.

"Yeah, but this painting is nothing compared to your beauty." Josh said, blushing.

"Oh, you!" Bridgette said, as she hugged Josh and then kissed him on the cheek.

Later on, they were visiting the architectural work of art known as the Notre Dame, and as they were walking around the building, Josh could only keep his eyes focused completely on his girlfriend, and her alone.

"This is amazing! I knew the bell tower up here was extravagant, but not this amazing!" Bridgette said.

'_Not as beautiful as you, Bridgette.' _Josh thought.

Later that night, the couple was in the elevator at the Eiffel tower. They were taking the elevators to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower so they could see the view from the top.

"It's so beautiful! This is why they call it the City of Lights! At night, the lights from every building in the city glow!" Bridgette said, as she was looking out from the top of the tower.

"That's not the only thing that's shinning." Josh said, as he embraced Bridgette, and then both teenagers kissed under the beautiful moonlight while on the top of the tower.

At the hotel, Bridgette and Josh were at the juxtaposing rooms, as Hector was careful to get a separate room for Bridgette.

"See you tomorrow morning?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Bridgette said, as she kissed Josh and then she retired to her bedroom.

Josh's heart was literally jumping out of his chest, anime style, and hearts were in his eyes at the sight of Bridgette's smile.

Josh then went into the shared bedroom he had with his father, got ready for bed, and then when he fell asleep, Bridgette did, simultaneously, and then they had the most beautiful and romantic dreams they had ever had in their entire lives.

_~Josh's Dream Sequence~_

Josh was in a black tuxedo while his lovely bride, Bridgette, was in a pale pink wedding gown with a veil and bouquet in her hands.

Josh and Bridgette were under the _chuppah _and after they presented each other with the betrothal rings, Josh took a wine glass, wrapped it up in a napkin, placed it on the floor, and then using his right foot, stepped on it.

Everyone cheered as Josh and Bridgette kissed, and then they ran off down the aisle together.

Later on, the scene transitioned to Bridgette in a bikini and Josh in swim shorts while the two were on a sailboat off the coast of New Townsville, as everyone waved goodbye, wishing them happiness and a lot of fun on their honeymoon.

_~End of Dream Sequence~_

Josh unconsciously then started hugging and kissing his pillow, as he was dreaming that he was kissing Bridgette with the love and affection she deserved. Anime hearts were swarming around him, as his heart sped up while he was in his sleep.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was relaxing in her bed, blushing while she was peacefully sleeping and dreaming.

_~Bridgette's Dream Sequence~_

Bridgette was at a filming studio, recording a new episode of her cooking show, "Baking With Bridgette", and while she was in front of the camera, Josh was out of the camera's light, watching her as she was baking and filming the show.

"…Okay, so the main difference between baking powder and baking soda is that baking powder is merely a combination of equal proportions of baking soda, and tartaric acid, better known as…" Bridgette said, as she then picked up a canister of white powder, showing it to the audience. "Cream of Tartar. So, keep this rule in mind: If the recipe calls for baking _powder_, acidity is not present in the recipe; if the recipe needs baking _soda_, then there IS an acidic ingredient involved, okay?"

"That's my girl…" Josh said, as his heart was beating for Bridgette.

There was a ding noise, and then Bridgette opened up the oven, took out her biscuits, and then put them on the cooling rack, saying, "Tada! Freshly baked, homemade biscuits! Sure, it might take some time and effort on your part, but these will be a great part to any meal once you get the formula down! And I want my boyfriend, Josh, to come up here and have one with me!"

Stepping out onto the stage amidst a gentle round of applause, Josh approached to stand beside Bridgette as they both took up a biscuit, sliced them in half, and each took a bite.

"Hmm, fluffy, flaky, and buttery; just the way I like them" Josh said in compliment as he took up a little strawberry jam and spread it on the other half of his biscuit to enjoy further. He then looked at the camera and said, "And don't forget one of my favorite motto's after enjoying such a delicacy..." he then turned his back on the camera as he took hold of Bridgette and kissed her deeply as the camera focused on the back of his shirt which read, 'Don't Forget to Kiss the Cook!'

_~End of Dream Sequence~_

Smiling and blushing, Bridgette rolled over to sleep on her other side while snuggling up with another pillow and hugging it closely.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, the trio met up in the hotel's restaurant where they ate a hearty breakfast together.

"We dug deeper into the tunnel yesterday while you two were out and we found some amazing discoveries" Hector informed the two teenagers.

"I suppose if any could be made inside of an old, lost tomb that you would find them" Bridgette said while sweat-dropping.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Bridgette. Actually, it turned out not to be a tomb after all, but is instead an old laboratory; probably from either an ancient apothecary or a metallurgist; we've yet to figure it out" Hector told the two teens and piquing their interest. "We've even found doors to other rooms which we have yet to explore as we were busy filming everything. I'd like to invite the two of you back down there to help us explore the ruins further."

"Do you really mean it?!" Bridgette asked excitedly and almost jumping out of her chair.

Chuckling wholeheartedly, Hector replied, "Of course, I mean it; it wouldn't be as enjoyable without you two to tag along and help out."

Soon after eating, the trio rose up, paid their bill, and left for the excavation site.

Josh and Bridgette got dressed in the appropriate archeologists' attire, but did not forget their belts. Arriving at the site and meeting up with Francois, the group descended down into the tunnel once more and stepped through the opening in the wall to see some other workers setting up some portable lighting stations so as to allow them to see their way around the room.

"Oh wow!" Bridgette exclaimed softly in amazement at the size of the room and the chemistry setup that was sitting on a table in the middle of the room.

"Double wow!" Josh said in agreement with Bridgette.

Using soft-bristled brushes, Francois and Hector began dusting off some of the items in the room so as to try and see if they could ascertain what the room had originally been used for. Meanwhile, Bridgette approached small bookshelf and gently picked up a book and looked at the cover.

"Wait a second, Bridgette" Josh called out as he jogged up beside her and passed her a pair of vinyl gloves and a set of tweezers. "Use the gloves to open the book and the tweezers to gently go through the pages; natural oils on our skin can actually damage such an ancient book."

" Oh, that's right; I guess I was so excited that I just forgot" Bridgette replied as she donned the gloves before taking the tweezers and opening the book.

"I don't recognize the language; is this Latin or an ancient form of French?" Bridgette asked aloud as Francois came over to look at the book from over Bridgette's shoulder.

"I've heard of a private society where they combined both French with Latin so as to confuse the rest of the world; could it be we've stumbled upon their secret workshop?" Francois asked in silent astonishment.

"So we'd have to translate this French version to regular Latin and then translate that into either modern French or English to comprehend what this is saying" Bridgette surmised just as Hector walked over with a large zipper-seal bag.

"Here, place the book into this bag and seal it shut tight; we'll study it further at the museum later on" Hector instructed Bridgette and with Josh's help sealed the book up for future studying.

Placing the book in with a collection of artifacts that were to be taken to the museum later on were set aside, the two teens then rejoined the adults in searching the building.

"Why don't you two search in one of the adjacent rooms; if we split up, we can do more research" Francois suggested and both teens nodded their heads in agreement.

Heading over to an ancient wooden door, the two of them tried to open the door but it proved rather difficult.

"Could it be that the door's locked?" inquired Bridgette of Josh.

"Either that or something large and heavy is blocking it" Josh said as he stepped back and threw his weight into the door and causing it to pop open.

"Good work" Bridgette complimented as she turned on her flashlight and shined it into and around the room.

Spying something glistening in the light of her lantern, Bridgette entered the room and approached a distant set of shelves and carefully picked up what she first perceived to be an old spyglass, but was in fact an old measuring device.

"Hey, Josh, look at this; I haven't seen one of these since the last time I was at the museum in Tokyo" Bridgette told Josh as he joined her, forgetting to block the door from shutting.

The door behind them slowly started to close and when the two teens looked up, they dashed for the door, but it slammed tightly shut. Soon followed a loud crack and Josh looked up at the ceiling above them.

"Uh-oh… Get down!" Josh shouted as he grabbed a hold of Bridgette as they both tried to dive under the table that had been sitting in the middle of the room as the ceiling caved in on top of them.

The two teens began coughing and hacking as the small space they were in filled with dust and dirt until it settled enough to allow them to see one another by the light of Bridgette's lantern. That was when Josh noticed the wound upon Bridgette's forehead.

"Bridgette, are you alright?" Josh asked of her in concern.

"Aside from a splitting headache and being a bit scared, I'm okay" Bridgette replied.

Removing a handkerchief from his pocket, Josh dabbed at the wound on her head to try and stop the bleeding.

"First aid for a concussion is to elevate the legs and to keep the patient awake" Bridgette told him as she realized what was wrong.

Rising up on his hands and knees, Josh crawled over Bridgette and slid his legs under hers as it was the only thing he could think of using to elevate her legs with as he asked of her, "So tell me about how you came to knowing how to use a katana; minus the parts where it dissatisfied your mother."

"Josh, I can't; if I do, I'll use up too much oxygen and we've very little of that left in here" Bridgette replied.

"Bridgette…do you still love me?" Josh asked of her.

"That's a silly question, of course I do" Bridgette asked while blushing at him.

Meanwhile, outside, Hector and Francois were calling as many people to come down to help them try to unbury the two teens from within.

"Hector…they may not even be alive." Francois told him gently.

"I'm not just going to leave my son and his girlfriend to become relics of this accursed place!" Hector replied back firmly as he tried to pull on a large piece of rock, but it refused to budge.

"How much time do you think we have in here?" Bridgette asked, slurring a little as she was starting to feel groggy.

"Five minutes at best" Josh replied.

"Do you think we can…?" Bridgette started to ask, but she fell asleep.

"No, come on, Bridgette, wake up" Josh said as he patted her cheeks so as to awaken her, but she barely stirred. "**NO, I AM ****NOT**** GOING TO LOSE YOU AFTER STRUGGLING SO HARD TO WIN YOUR HEART!**"

Feeling the Chemical Z within him welling up, Josh suddenly transformed into Bash and summoned forth his energy, a beam of energy shot forth from within him and cut a hole in the dense rock.

Seeing the rocks starting to glow with a white light, Hector and Francois pulled out of the way just in time as Bash shot through the hole and flew out of the tunnel and into the open air.

"What in the name of Napoleon was that?" asked Francois in shock as she and Hector turned to stare down the hole that Bash had just flown out of.

"I think I know, but I'm going to wait to find out personally" Hector replied as he and Francois left out of the tunnel with what artifacts they had succeeded in collecting.

Flying on, as Bridgette was breathing, but not awakening, Bash headed for the nearest hospital.

Bash literally burst through the twin doors, carrying Bridgette, bridal style, and shocking everyone in the area.

"Sacre bleu! Aren't you Monsieur Bash of ze Powerpuff Boys?" The secretary asked.

"No time for chat! Please, help her!" Bash said, presenting an unconscious Bridgette in his arms.

"Oh, non! Doctor!" The secretary said.

On a stretcher and running to the nearest emergency room, Bash was rushing along side them, worried.

"Vhat happened?" The doctor said.

"She was with her boyfriend in one of the mines with Professor Hector Jones, and she passed out from the carbon dioxide, and lack of oxygen. She also has a slight concussion, too!" Bash explained.

Placing an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, the nurses then took her down to radiology for an x-ray; it was only a mild, hairline fracture.

"We're going to admit your young friend for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, if you'll sign these papers" the nurse told Bash.

"Wait a second; I'm sorry, but I will not permit a transfusion to be done on her" Bash told the nurse firmly.

"But she may have lost a substantial amount of blood" the nurse argued while trying to push the paperwork back on him.

"I don't care! If you anywhere near here with that, I'll put you back in that hold and bury you myself" Bash threatened.

"Josh, mind your manners" a voice called out and all turned to see Hector and Francois approaching.

"You don't understand" Bash called back while ignoring the fact that Hector had just called him by his real name.

"Yes, I do. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now, try to think clearly" Hector gently instructed him.

"I have a friend to call up; but please, save that for a last result" Bash said as he pulled out his buckle communicator and called up a friend.

Almost an hour later, while sitting in the room and watching over Bridgette as she slept, Blade walked into the room.

"What kept you?" Bash asked sarcastically.

"I ran into some strong headwinds over the Southern Himalayas" Blade replied as he placed a hand upon Bridgette's injury and said, "Healing Hand."

Pulling his hand away, Blade noticed Bridgette starting to come around and so signaled for Bash to come over so as to switch places. Bash, still really worried about Bridgette, noticed that she was breathing and then in an act of desperate love, Bash raised her head up, being careful not to touch the concussion part, and then kissed Bridgette with all of the love and passionate he could conjure up.

Looking up into his eyes, Bridgette smiled sweetly to Bash as he did so to her.

"Well, I see our young patient is awake…is something wrong, sir?" a nurse started to say but was now noticing the way Blade was eyeing the bag of blood in her hand.

"Get that junk out of here" Blade said firmly as he turned away to send a smile to Bridgette before turning and leaving the room.

"Blade, what are you doing here?" Bridgette asked as she slowly sat up with Bash's help.

"I heard you had been hurt and so I came to check up on you. But now that I know you're alright, I've got a date to return to" Blade replied with a wave.

Bridgette just sent him a slightly puzzled look and Bash volunteered no information as Bridgette slid out of her bed, unaware she had been undressed and placed into a hospital gown until it was already too late. Turning back to face Bash, she noticed that he was now covering his eyes and averting his gaze while holding up a bag with her clothes inside and she quickly dressed.

Once allowed to leave the hospital, Bash changed back to Josh the two of them joined up with Hector as they all headed out to get some dinner.

"You never did tell me how you knew it was me in my uniform, Dad" Josh said after they had completed their meal.

"I'm your father aren't I? I just followed the tell-tale signs" Hector replied.

"What tell-tale signs?" Bridgette asked innocently.

"I noticed the way you seemed to be having some problems with getting to know Bridgette, both as yourself and as your Powerpuff Boy identity. Now, of course, when I learned of his pursuing two girls, I became quite concerned and thought I'd go speak with Mr. Hamilton about you cheating on his precious little girl while in another form when he did the one thing I never expected: he laughed. In confusion I asked him what was so funny when he told me that Bridgette, his daughter, and Bridgette the Powerpuff Girl Z were one in the same. He then told me about how you got your super powers, Bridgette, and thus together we surmised that Josh got his in a similar manner. I found it to not only be a pleasant surprise, but it was also a major relief to learn that my son wasn't cheating on Melvin's daughter; he has the ability to sue us for everything we've got" Hector replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier and save me all of this worrying about how to keep the secret?!" Josh shouted, really angry with his father.

"Sorry, sorry, but I thought that it would be entertaining to see you worry your head off." Hector said, with a mild laugh.

"So I didn't have to tell you at all; you knew the whole dang time..." Josh said, sweat dropping.

"My father knew from the start." Bridgette said, sweat dropping.

"Well, the good news is that we recovered the remains of the missing princess of one of the city's earliest royal families and we recovered the missing crown jewels, all of which shall be put on display in the city's museum. Thank you for coming and helping us, Dr. Jones; thank you Josh… Er, Bash, for rescuing your precious girlfriend." Francois told the three of them as she kissed each one on each cheek.

"I don't know about you kids, but I think I've had enough archeology for the week. But, since we still have three days left in our trip, I'm going to go take it easy in the hotel while leaving the two of you to enjoy Paris" Hector told the two of teens who turn and smiled at each other before going to the Palace of Versailles for the tour.

"You know, the Palace of Versailles was the home building of the very last French Royal Family prior to the French Revolution, which happened almost simultaneously after the Revolutionary war in America!" Bridgette said.

"I knew that," Josh said, as he hugged Bridgette by the shoulder. "You're my Marie Antoinette, I'm your Louis XVI."

"Minus the fact that Marie Antoinette DID NOT say 'Let them eat cake'." Bridgette said, as she kissed Bash.

They hit Mont Saint Michel the following day, and spent their last day at the beach, holding, hugging, and kissing one another while also chasing each other in and out of the surf.

"This sure beats being in a room all day and collapsing from lack of oxygen, huh, Josh?" Bridgette said, as she sunbathed alongside him.

The next day, the group boarded the plane while Bridgette fell asleep alongside her boyfriend, and then Josh kissed her on the cheek, causing her to unconsciously blush.

"I'm proud of you, my son." Hector said, on the opposite end of the aisle.

* * *

**Well, that was kind of crazy, wasn't it? Didn't think Hector knew the whole time, huh? Well, moving on. I'm sure the next chapter is something that not even superpowers can handle.**

**Next time, Cody is in another pinch! Quite the stinky one, too… Can he _clean up_ his act before Bubbles thinks he stood her up?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh, coconut milk! Everyone hold your breath! Cody gets into a bit of a mishap while he's getting ready for a date with Bubbles, but his problem is only causing a _big stink_, LITERALLY. Can he _clean up_ his act, or will Bubbles merely hack and gag? Someone help him!**

* * *

_Cody's Stinky Situation_

Cody and Bubbles were walking through the perfume/cologne department of New Townsville's Macy's store trying to find fragrances that they would like to find for each other to wear while on their date the next day.

"Hey, Bubbles, try this one; it really smells fantastic" Cody suggested as he called his girl over to let the sales clerk spray a little bit of perfume upon her wrist.

"This one is sure to fit you perfectly." The clerk said.

"Hmm, fresh, floral, and powdery; now that's a fragrance that was made just for you" Cody told her with a smile.

"I have to agree, this is truly marvelous! What's it called?" Bubbles asked of the clerk.

"This is called Chanel No. 5 and is one of our best sellers" the clerk replied.

"Oh, but Cody, it's so expensive!" Bubbles said as she looked at the price tag on the bottle.

"Nothing is too expensive for my girl" Cody replied as he paid for a bottle of the perfume before they headed over to look at the men's colognes.

"I don't know, all of these higher priced ones just, I don't know, they don't quite have a fragrance that really appeals to me" Bubbles noted sadly.

"I know what you mean" Cody replied with a sigh. "I have already tried ten of these and they're all blending together, so I can't tell them apart. Ugh…"

"And that's not any help, either." Bubbles said.

"Let me wash off the cologne and try another one." Cody said, as he took out a wet-wipe and cleaned off the fragrance from his skin.

"Here, try this lower end one; it's a gentle fresh-scent" offered another clerk as he held up a bottle of cologne called Navy Wave.

"Oh wow, that is a fresh-scent! It's almost reminiscent of...the ocean" Bubbles said and Cody nodded his head in agreement.

Bubbles then paid for Cody's cologne as they had agreed to each buy a fragrance for the other to wear.

"I really do wish they had a fragrance of equal value as the one you chose for me. I mean, that bottle of perfume cost $75 while that cologne only cost about $30" Bubbles mildly complained.

"As long as we enjoy them and they please us, who cares what they cost. I'm really looking forward to seeing you in your new dress and smelling you in your new perfume" Cody replied eagerly and causing Bubbles to giggle with anticipation.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow! I'll find the perfect dress tomorrow!" Bubbles said, as they left the shop.

"And I'll be sure to be in the right clothing, and I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Cody said, as he kissed Bubbles on the cheek, and then hugged her by the shoulders.

Cody then escorted Bubbles home while holding her hand. Upon reaching her home, the two turned to face, hug, and then kissed each other warmly before Bubbles slipped into her house and with a polite wave, closed it behind her. Cody then left in a state of euphoria as though he felt like he was walking on a cloud until he spotted a cart being pushed past him with many bouquets of assorted flowers upon it when he got an idea.

"Flowers, I should get a bouquet of flowers for when I go to meet Bubbles for our date tomorrow! But wildflowers as she much prefers them more so than florist-grown ones" Cody then noted to himself as he hastened his pace on to a men's suit store.

Once inside, Cody perused the aisles until he found the perfect suit. It was a light blue blazer with slightly darker blue lapels; light blue slacks, and even included a yellow tie and white dress shirt. After trying it on and finding it to be a perfect fit, he then headed over to find a belt and dress shoes.

"You must have a date coming up real soon" noted the elderly checker as he was ringing up Cody's purchases.

"Yes, sir, and with one of the most gorgeous girls on the planet" Cody replied happily.

"I had a feeling as such. After all, it's still too early for going to the Prom. Ah I remember when I was your age and just heading out to meet up with my girl; I was just like you and thought the world of her too, rest her dear, sweet soul" the clerk replied reminiscently.

"I'm sorry to hear that she's no longer around" Cody politely apologized.

"Yes, well, do yourself a favor, my lad, love her unconditionally and no matter what else happens, as long as you have each other, then that's all you will ever need" the clerk counseled wisely.

"Thank you, and I will" Cody replied and then left the store to head for home.

Cody noticed an animal off on the perimeter and seemed to be heading for some bushes, "Was that a stray cat? Someone may be looking for it."

Heading over towards where he saw the animal, he began to part the bushes when he spied the creature and lowered down as he slowly extended his hand in a friendly manner. The animal turned and started to gnash its teeth in a threatening manner and even hissed while stamping its hind feet.

"Easy little fellow; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see if you have any tags that may lead me to your...owner" Cody started to speak to the animal when he finally noticed the two white stripes running down the creature's back and up its tail. "Oh no!" Cody said as he sweat-dropped and started to cringe away when the animal turned, lifted its tail and sprayed a most horrific stench all over him.

Coughing, hacking, and trying very hard to breathe, Cody crawled out of the bushes with tears running down his cheeks, though not from sadness but from the stench while a green cloud of odor surrounded him as he turned to look at the now shriveled up flowers, "So much for Bubbles' bouquet. But I need to get home so as to wash this stench off before its time to leave for my date."

However, the smell Cody was cursed with started to spread as many of the townsfolk fled to get away from the smell, and some of the plants were wilting. Cody then started to shed tears, which were from the smell, not his sadness, and then he tried to find a route back to the lab without attracting any attention.

"No… Why did I have be skunked RIGHT NOW?!" Cody shouted, devastated.

He then fled the area, not wanting his stink to get too strong, but soon stopped in his tracks when he saw Bubbles, a few meters away, going into her favorite clothing store and then he realized that he could not go that way, for the smell could get Bubbles' attention and cause him a lot of embarrassment.

"Crap... Better double back and try again," Cody said, as he dashed down and alley, causing plants to wilt in his wake, and then he tripped on a stray vine, which made him feel even worse about his situation. "Oh, if I smell like this, there's no way that Bubbles will be happy on our date… And standing her up is just cruel!"

_~Song-Fiction! "It's in His Kiss" By Betty Everett~_

A cloud of gas soon came out from the alleyway, and Cody then left it, while smelling horrid and not too happy with his situation. He was tearing up, both from the stink and the sadness, and he started crying while the flowers he passed by wilted.

"_I just got skunked! Now I smell really BA~AD! What am I going to do; this situation is sad!" _Cody sang.

Some wilted flowers were reanimated and then they sang, while holding their noses, _"Did you try tomato juice?"_

Cody doused himself with it, but said, _"Oh, no, I still stink!"_

The flowers sang again, _"Did you try tomato juice?"_

"_What is Bubbles going to think?! I just smell P.U.! What am I to do? What will get rid of the stink?" _Cody said.

"_What will wash off the stink? Oh, yeah? How about tomato paste?" _The flowers asked.

Cody rubbed the paste all over his body, but it only made him smell like a skunk that was covered in ketchup, much to his dismay, and it was even worse than before.

"_Oh, no, I'm still smelly and sticky!" _Cody complained.

"_Isn't it a waste?" _The flowers sang.

"_Oh, no, I'm still so icky! I just smell P.U.! What am I to do? What will get rid of the stink?!" _Cody complained.

"_What will wash off the stink?" _The flowers sang.

"_Oh~! What will get rid of the stink?!" _Cody sang, as he lifted his arms, but the skunk smell combined with his sweat only made the plants wilt.

"_What will wash off the stink?" _The flowers asked.

"_Oh~ I've tried… Every trick in the book! From tomato products to beer! Oh, no, oh woe is me; I'm worried Bubbles will say that I stink!" _Cody shouted, with tears.

However, the smell only got worse as his sadness amplified the bad odors on his skin and clothes.

"_Did you try using the commercial skunk deodorizer?" _The flowers sang.

"_Oh, no, that's not the way! And you're not listening to all of what I say! I just smell P.U.! What am I to do? What will get rid of the stink?"_ Cody said.

He imagined himself on the date with Bubbles, but as he leaned closer to her, his skunk smell only caused her to puke and then run away, this breaking Cody's heart.

"_Oh~! __I've tried… Every trick in the book! From tomato products to beer! Oh, no, oh woe is me; I'm worried Bubbles will say that I stink!" _Cody shouted, with tears.

"_Did you try using the commercial skunk deodorizer?" _The flowers sang.

"_Oh, no, that's not the way! And you're not listening to all of what I say! I just smell P.U.! What am I to do? What will get rid of the stink?"_ Cody said.

"_What will wash off the stink?" _The flowers sang.

"_Oh~! What will get rid of the stink?!" _Cody sang.

_~End of Song-Fiction~_

Making it home and thankful that his parents were not there, Cody headed up to his room to do some research on his computer when his cellphone began ringing and he look at the caller's I.D. to see it was Bubbles and so answered it to hear her bright, cheerful voice as she said, "Only three more hours until our date, Cody! I'm so excited!"

"I am too" Cody replied while feigning the excitement in his voice while in reality he was panicking.

"I'll see you later then!" Bubbles said and soon hung up the phone.

"I'd better get to trying some of these cures for skunk-stink and fast!" Cody then said as he dashed to the kitchen and first pulled out some tomato paste, leaving a little bit of money along with a note to his mother explaining the missing cans of paste, and carried it to the bathroom where he began using it to bathe.

"Man, I thought they said tomato juice was supposed to be good for getting rid of skunk odor! I not only still stink, but my hair now has a slight orange tint to it from the juice," Cody said as he broke down crying in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "What am I going to do?! I can't show up on the date stinking like this!"

Running out of the bathroom with only his towel on, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of beer while leaving yet another note to his parents explaining the missing beer. Returning to the bathroom, he carefully poured some first into the sink and began to use a washcloth to scrub his face before turning and stepping into the bathtub and pouring the rest of the beer over himself.

"Man, not only didn't this work, but now I stink worse than ever!" Cody said as he was on the verge of having another crying fit. Looking at the time, he saw that he only had about another hour and a half to go and so decided to try to seek some help at the lab.

* * *

Donning some clothes, Cody then ran out of the house towards the lab and getting many repulsed and shocked looks from the people he passed by on the street.

"You need a bath!" one elderly woman shouted after him as he ran past her.

_'If only you knew, lady' _Cody thought as he continued running towards the lab.

Spying a familiar face up ahead, Cody almost gave pause to avoid his friend but decided that it would take too much time and so continued to approach.

"Holy socks! What in the name of Pepe Le Pew happened to you?! You smell worse than a dead skunk!" Bridgette shouted in askance while covering her face and mouth so as not to breathe in Cody's repulsive fragrance.

"Actually you're not too far from wrong" Cody replied. "I was in the park, and I saw an animal that I mistook for a cat. I thought it was a lost pet, but when I realized my mistake, it was too late…"

"Mistaking a skunk for a cat; that's a typical error people make before they get a dose of that stench. Rule of thumb: _NEVER_ mistake a skunk for a cat or vice-versa!" Bridgette said, holding her breath.

"I know, and I've tried every remedy in the book! I didn't even bother getting that commercial skunk remover; the smell would just scare everyone off." Cody said.

"So you tried tomato juice, tomato paste, and beer to wash out the stench; they only make things worse" Bridgette said as was having trouble breathing around Cody.

"Yeah, and what's more is that I've got a date with Bubbles in only...oh man, forty-five minutes! No pun intended, but this is quite the stinky situation! I've got to get to the lab for some help!" Cody said as he started to run again.

"Hold on, and I'll help you; just remain downwind of me" Bridgette called out as the two of them took off running towards the lab.

"That's a request that I'll be more than happy to fulfill." Cody said, crying from joy, rather than the stink.

They soon made it to the lab; luckily for them, no one was home at the time.

"Cody, get in the shower," Bridgette said, as she got a large, plastic container out. "Just trust me."

"Distrust you?! That's completely impossible!" Cody said, as he hopped in the shower and turned the water on.

Bridgette donned some lab safety equipment and some other ingredients she needed before getting to work.

"I know the real cure for skunk smell. Everyone is under the impression that tomato products, beer, and commercial skunk remover work, but they don't!" Bridgette said, nasally.

"If that's the case, then why did they post it online?!" Cody complained.

"Didn't you read that those cures were traditional, but ineffective? Tests have been done, Cody; there is a home remedy that does the trick perfectly, but it's quite unorthodox." Bridgette said.

"Who cares, as long as it works?!" Cody shouted, crying.

"Okay, okay, just calm down; we'll figure this out." Bridgette said, as she then got back into the supply cabinet and took out some items that she needed; fresh hydrogen peroxide, a box of baking soda, and a bottle of dishwashing soap.

"How is it that soap and water don't work?" Cody asked.

"Because the stuff that's so smelly is a thiol, which is basically a really complex chemical. If anything, tomato juice just covers up the stink, not get rid of it," Bridgette explained, as she was mixing something up in the lab. She added a quart's worth of hydrogen peroxide into a bottle, added a half-cup of baking soda, and a teaspoon of dishwashing liquid. She mixed it up, and then handed it to Cody while averting her gaze to elsewhere. "Use this: just lather it on your skin for five minutes and then rinse."

"You expect me to use this?" Cody asked, worried about the foaming and bubbling that the mixture produced.

"Do you want to smell like a skunk for the rest of your life?!" Bridgette said, berating Cody.

"Okay, okay!" Cody said, as he doused himself with the material, and then started scrubbing.

"Just stay in there until the timer goes off. Five minutes will do the trick; whatever you do, don't use soap or anything scented. I don't want to risk having to do this all over again. You keep waiting, and I'll make more of the solution in case the smell still isn't gone." Bridgette said, as she closed the bathroom door while keeping her eyes away from him.

"Thanks, Bridgette!" Cody said. "You're a genius."

"I wouldn't say that…" Bridgette said, sweat dropping.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was getting ready for her date while curling her pigtails, and then she wondered aloud, "I wonder what's taking Cody so long?"

Standing in the shower while waiting for the timer Bridgette had set up to go off, Cody kept wondering how much time he had left to get ready for his date with Bubbles as he did not want to take the chance of standing her up. Just then the timer sounded and Bridgette called in, "Okay, Cody, you can now rinse the cleanser off."

"Great, that had to have been the longest five minutes I've ever waited to get over" Cody replied as he turned to step back into the water stream just as the big clock in the lab's lounge chimed. "Oh no; I'm late!"

"Well, better to be late than to show up smelling worse than a garbage dump" Bridgette replied as she carefully removed her mask to see if the skunk stench was gone and smiled; her concoction had worked like a charm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles was standing in the parlor of her home, waiting for Cody to arrive when the clock chimed. Turning to look at the clock, Bubbles began tearing up as Cody had failed to show.

Pulling out her cellphone, she called up Blossom and told her, "Blossom, Cody just stood me up!" and she began crying uncontrollably.

"He did what?! Hang on, Bubbles, Luke and I will be over as soon as we can" Blossom replied before hanging up her phone.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked innocently as he was packing up their picnic lunch so that the two of them could lie back on the blanket and snuggle up together.

"Yeah, Cody stood Bubbles up" Blossom replied and Luke looked at her in disbelief which soon hardened to anger towards Cody.

Packing up their picnic blanket, Luke left Blossom to call up Buttercup.

"Hey, Blossom, what's up?" Buttercup asked while getting a foot massage from Ricardo.

"It's Bubbles; Cody stood her up" Blossom replied with a miffed tone in her voice.

"Cody stood Bubbles up?!" Buttercup asked as she sat up and even Ricardo looked up in disbelief, which also soon hardened to anger towards Cody. "Ricardo and I will be right over!"

Slipping her sandals back on, Buttercup took hold of Ricardo's hand as they turned and took off running towards his scooter.

Bubbles looked up as she heard Ricardo's scooter pull up and watched as both he and Buttercup dismounted to run up towards her in concern. But they all turned and swallowed hard when they heard the thunderous roar of Luke's motorcycle as he pulled up and soon both he and Blossom dismounted to approach and embrace Bubbles in concern.

"I can't believe he'd just go and forget all about your date like this and even have the decency to call or anything" steamed Buttercup.

"I just hope he didn't get hurt or anything so that he couldn't call" Bubbles said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Actually he better have or I'm going to hurt him when I get my hands on him" Luke steamed until Blossom bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Watch your temper." She cautioned him.

* * *

Bridgette then sensed this, and said, "Um, Cody... I think Luke's on his way..."

Cody then turned to stone in shock, as he knew that when Luke gets angry, things could get very out-of-control, and then he shouted, "What do I do, Bridgette?!"

"Just calm down and I'll try to placate Luke and Bubbles long enough for me to explain what happened. Hopefully when they hear the word 'skunk', that will get them to understand the situation." Bridgette said.

"But if they see me..." Cody said.

"I'll do my best, but I won't be all sass-mouth with Luke; I know better than to run him afoul." Bridgette replied, crossing her arms.

"Don't we all?" Cody asked.

"Good point..." Bridgette said.

The duo then heard the sounds of a motorcycle coming, and then they knew it could be one of two people: Luke or Ricardo, but under the circumstances, they were betting on Luke.

Bridgette then looked outside and then saw a black motorcycle. She sweat dropped, and then worriedly said, "Cody, you'd better hurry and hide!"

"Way ahead of you!" Cody shouted, as he was hiding in the closet.

Outside, Luke was cracking his knuckles and saying, "Cody is so going to get it for messing around with Bubbles' heart and forgetting about their date!"

Bridgette then got chills up her spine as she said, "Ack, I get the sensation that Luke is angrier than an African Honeybee!"

"I can't hide in the closet forever!" Cody said.

"Just tough it out for a little longer! I'll get the febreeze..." Bridgette said, as she took out some air-freshener to get rid of any lingering skunk stink around.

That was when Luke and the others barged into the lab.

"Bridgette, what are you doing here and why are you spraying deodorizer around the place?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

"Never mind about that, Buttercup; Bridgette have you seen Cody anywhere?" Blossom asked.

"He had better be lying on the ground hurt somewhere or I'm going to hurt him for standing up poor Bubbles" Luke growled until Blossom swatted him again.

"Watch your temper" Blossom fussed at him a bit more firmly.

"Better to be stood up than to have your date showing up at the door smelling like a drunk skunk that recently took a bath in ketchup" commented Bridgette and everyone gave pause in their search to look at her in confusion.

"Okay, little sister, you now have our complete undivided attention, so how about shedding a little light on that cryptic reply of yours" Luke said as he walked up to Bridgette with his arms crossed, but a smile on his face so as not to scare her.

"Riddle me this, Bubbles: would you have been comfortable being around Cody if he smelled like a skunk?" Bridgette inquired.

"No," Bubbles said. "I would have wanted to run and get away. Why?"

"Exactly the point! A skunk sprayed Cody today, and he tried every trick in the book to get rid of the stink. He had every intention of coming to the date, but NOT as stinky as he was! He tried tomato juice, tomato paste, and even beer! The only cure was a mixture of hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and dish soap, and that's where I came in to help him out!" Bridgette said, a little annoyed.

"So THAT'S what you meant by the drunk skunk thing." Ricardo said.

"If that's all it was, then I'm not angry at Cody anymore." Luke said, calming down.

"Good," Bridgette said. "Hey, Cody, better get that cologne on; your girlfriend's here!"

Cody took out his cologne, sprayed it on him once, and then came out of the closet.

Bubbles then noticed there was no lingering stink, and then she hugged her boyfriend while being very happy to see him.

"Dude, why were you hiding in there?" Ricardo asked.

"Do you seriously think that I'd come out and risk unleashing Luke's you-know-what?" Cody said.

"Good point..." Everyone else said.

"No wonder you didn't come! You didn't want to greet me smelling like a skunk!" Bubbles said.

"And the cologne he's wearing seems to help." Blossom said.

"That's a relief; can you forgive Cody? He didn't mean any of this. He just didn't want the date to stink." Bridgette said.

"Literally." Everyone said, simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Cody's house, his parents were just getting home when his mother was heard to exclaim, "OH MY WORD! IT SMELLS LIKE A SKUNK HAS BEEN IN HERE!"

"You may not be too far from wrong, dear" Cody's father replied as he was in the kitchen getting ready to put away the groceries and was now reading the note Cody had left them along with some money to pay for the items he had used.

"Oh dear, poor Cody; I know he was really looking forward to going out with that sweet girl, Bubbles, too." Cody's mother said in sympathy as she headed up the stairs and spraying deodorizer through the house as she went and paying particular attention to Cody's bedroom.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the store to buy some tomato juice, tomato paste, and some beer to boil the bratwurst in for our family reunion this weekend" Cody's father said as he returned Cody's money to his piggy bank.

* * *

Back with Bubbles and the others at the lab…

"I'm glad you don't stink anymore, Cody. And I'm sorry I almost got you in trouble with our friends, especially Luke" Bubbles said as she hugged him tightly.

"That's alright, I'm sorry I went and messed with that stupid skunk instead of leaving well enough alone." Cody said as he also apologized.

"At least your heart was in the right place." offered Bridgette.

"Right, how were you supposed to know what the animal was until you got a closer look at it?" noted Buttercup.

"Thanks for understanding, you two. And I wish to especially say thank you to you, Bridgette; you really got me out of a couple of jams today" Cody then said appreciatively while giving Bridgette a hug from the side.

"You welcome; after all what are friends for?" Bridgette replied with a smile to him.

"Uh, you didn't by any chance see anything, did you?" Bubbles then asked of Bridgette suspiciously.

"No, I kept my eyes covered the whole time" Bridgette replied honestly.

"She did, I saw, and can thus vouch for her." Cody added.

"Okay then" Bubbles replied with relief.

"So...what about our date?" Cody then asked of Bubbles as Bridgette and Buttercup turned to go watch a kendo match on television.

"Do you think we can get home, changed, and into our special clothes for an evening out together?" Bubbles asked of him.

"I do, and I'll be sure to stop and buy you some flowers this time" Cody replied with a chuckle.

"Good idea" Bubbles added with a giggle and the two of them took off out of the lab to head for home so as to change their clothes.

Arriving home, Cody was met by his concerned parents who wanted to make sure he had found a way to get rid of the skunk stench and they hugged him in relief when they couldn't smell even a slight hint of a skunk on him.

"I'm meeting up with Bubbles for an evening out" Cody told them after his mother asked how she had taken the news, though he refrained from telling them of how he had gotten rid of the smell.

Now in his new suit and wearing his new cologne, Cody set out to find a florist when he saw the same floral cart approaching and rapidly hailed the cart's owner so as to find and pay for a nice bouquet for Bubbles.

He then continued on his way towards Bubbles house where he was happily met by her, wearing a light blue floor length gown, golden slippers on her feet with matching gauntlets on her hands, a sheer shawl that matched the gown was worn over her bare shoulders and she wearing her hair down for the first time since he'd ever known her and she wore the perfume he had bought her.

"Whoa, you look spectacular and you smell just divine!" Cody said in praise of her.

"You look quite handsome yourself and you smell completely fresh" Bubbles replied with a giggle as she wrapped both of her arms around one of his and they left for their dinner date accompanied with some ballroom dancing where the two of them out-shined everyone one else.

Walking together in the moonlight, talking and laughing together, when Bubbles said in realization, "I sure am glad we didn't see Luke's dark-side again today."

"Yeah, but we came awful close; I'd hate to see that Black Samurai come out in him again" Cody then noted in agreement.

"I'd hate to think what it would have taken to stop him if he came out again" Bubbles then noted sadly.

Seeing the expression on her face, Cody stopped and turned her towards him as he said, "Enough dark talk; this is our night and we should be thinking only about how happy we make each other."

"You're right, Cody" Bubbles agreed with a smile and the two of them kissed in the light of the full moon.

Hidden in the darkness of an alley nearby, a lone figure stood at the entrance and quietly muttered, "I wonder just who this Black Samurai is and how he's related to Luke's dark-side. I have to find out in the event this gets Blossom back into my arms and out of his!"

Later that night, Bridgette was having a nightmare about Luke's inner demon getting unleashed, and then she woke up with a start as thunder and lightning crashed.

"Coconuts… I'm getting the sensation that Luke's Black Samurai is going to fully get out the next time he's run afoul…" Bridgette said, as the bad weather was getting her nervous.

* * *

**Sounds like trouble is brewing, and not something we can take lightly… On the bright side, Cody is back to himself, scent-wise, and no pun intending, but that was one stinky situation he was in. Poor guy! Anyway, all's well that ends well, right? **

**Next time, that danger of a Black Samurai is going to be exploited by a certain prankster in an attempt to win Blossom's favor! Can we PLEASE figure out a way to stop that thing?!**


	30. Chapter 30

**We've got trouble! Blossom has threatened to leave Luke is he can't keep his inner demon under control, and overhearing their conversation, Randy is going to take advantage of Luke's literally lethal side to try to win Blossom back! WHAT DO WE DO?! **

**Majority of credit goes to The Cat Whispurrer, as he did most of the work with only a few embellishments on my part.**

* * *

_The Black Samurai's Last Stand_

Blossom was walking through the halls on her way to her locker while cautiously watching over her shoulder for a 'certain someone'. Reaching her locker, she let out a tense breath of air and began to spin the dial of her combination and opened the door to find a single red rose in her locker.

"Oh, another rose from Luke; he hasn't done this in a while" Blossom noted aloud as she picked up and read the attached card; it was not from Luke.

_I wish to repent for my misdeeds towards you and do humbly request that you come back to be my girl again. – Randy_

"As if!" Blossom shouted while dropping the rose to the floor where she stomped on it while crumbling up the note in her hands.

"As if what?" Luke asked of her as he approached to see what she was so upset about.

"Oh, it's Randy asking me to go back to being his girl, again" Blossom said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll pound him for even trying" Luke growled in annoyance.

"No you don't; we can't take any chances of you losing your temper again and becoming the Black Samurai. I had to risk both my health and my life to stop you last time and I just barely succeeded even then" Blossom said as she wrapped both of her arms around his and put all her weight into holding him back.

"You're right about that. Very well, I'll let it go then" Luke replied as he turned back and gave Blossom an appreciative hug.

Unknown to the two of them, Randy was hiding around the corner and eavesdropping in on their conversation while silently hating Luke for having his arms around Blossom.

_'I'll have to ask someone about this Black Samurai that Blossom seems to fear so much'_ Randy said to himself as he took off for his homeroom where he found Bridgette talking to Bubbles.

* * *

Stopping to share a laugh with her friend, Bridgette suddenly tensed up as a shiver ran down her spine and slowly turned to see Randy approaching.

"Hey, ladies, have you got a minute?" Randy asked of them sweetly.

"Oh brother, what is it now, Randy?" Bridgette asked in return.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about something called the Black Samurai" Randy inquired and suddenly both girls turned pale in concern.

"Where on _**EARTH**_ did you hear about _**THAT**_?" asked Bridgette as she grabbed a hold of Randy by the front of his shirt.

"I can't recall who it was that said it, but I overheard a conversation when mention of said person came up and they said it in a fearful manner. Even now, you two are acting fearful of hm. So who is he anyways?" Randy explained innocently.

"The less you know about that the least likely you are of running afoul of him" Bubbles said in a fearful manner.

"So then he's a real person?" Randy pressed further.

"Drop it, Randy; we're not going to tell you anything more" Bridgette said as she turned her back on him and Bubbles did the same as they went towards Bridgette's desk.

Randy then turned and spied Buttercup entering the classroom, so he went over and asked of her, "What say you, Buttercup? Can you tell me anything about some guy known as the Black Samurai?"

Freezing up for a moment, Buttercup turned around, slammed him against the wall while holding him by the front of his shirt as she asked of him angrily, "_Where_ did you hear about _that_?!"

"I overheard mention of him in the hallways; I asked Bridgette and Bubbles, but they won't tell me anything" Randy replied innocently.

"That's not a topic you should be messing around with, Randy. It could cost you your life if you're not careful" Buttercup said as she released him and walked away to her desk.

_'And the plot thickens'_ Randy thought to himself but soon headed for his own desk as the first bell sounded.

* * *

Later that afternoon, at lunch, Randy spotted Cody, Ricardo, and Josh sitting together and talking while enjoying their lunch and so decided to approach them.

"Hey, guys, mind if I join you?" Randy asked of them.

"Only as long as you don't pull any stupid tricks" Cody replied and Randy sat down.

"No tricks, guys. But I was wondering if any of you could tell me about someone known as the Black Samurai" Randy asked of the guys as they were drinking their sodas only to watch as the boys sprayed it all over the table.

Coughing and trying to catch his breath, Josh asked of him, "Where did you hear about him?!"

"I overheard a couple of kids in the hallways talking about him and was wondering if you could tell me anything about him, though from the shower the table just took, I can guess he's not a nice person to be around" Randy replied innocently.

"No one in their right mind ever talks about him without risking their life" Cody said fearfully.

"So why is it you guys know about him, but no one else?" Randy asked feigning concern.

"Forget it, Randy; forget you ever heard mention of him" Ricardo said as he rose up from the table to dispense of his trash and tray.

"Very well, then I'll up the ante; what if I said that it was Blossom I heard talking about him to some unknown person?" Randy asked with more determination in his voice.

"All the more reason to drop the subject, Randy" Cody said in finality as he and the other guys left.

_'I will get to the bottom of this'_ Randy swore to himself.

"So why do you want to know about the Black Samurai, Randy?" asked a girl's voice from behind him and Randy turned to see Princess standing there.

"Do you know anything about him?" Randy asked in return.

"Depends on what it means to you" Princess replied with an evil grin.

"I think the information I seek can be used to help me win back Blossom" Randy told her.

"Then you've finally come to the right place" Princess replied before leading him to the library where they could talk privately.

"So what do you know of the Black Samurai?" Randy asked quietly.

"He's Luke, or rather, he's Luke's dark-side" Princess told him.

"What; how do you know of this?" Randy asked in disbelief.

Princess then went on to relate how Luke almost lost control over his inner demon and started almost attacked her without a single ounce of his typical chivalrous side ever showing until Blossom was returned, unharmed, to him.

"So if Luke loses his temper to such a degree, he becomes the Black Samurai" Randy then said in astonishment.

"Yes, but I caution you: take what the others have told you to heart. If you set Luke's inner demon off, you could very well be killed by him; the monster's a killing-machine" Princess then said in warning and Randy swallowed hard as he now knew the information he had so desperately sought after, but now had to think of a way to trigger off the monster without getting killed by the beast himself.

* * *

Sitting together in the school library, the six teens began discussing something regarding Randy, with Bridgette opening the conversation by saying, "Hey, can anyone tell me how Randy found out about Luke's 'other half' today?"

"I've no clue, but it seems to me as though I'm not the only one he's tried to get information out of today" Buttercup replied in a slightly miffed tone.

"You, too, I take it." noted Bubbles with a sigh.

"We've _**GOT**_ to keep that information as far away from Randy as humanly possible or he may try something to try and break Blossom and Luke up!" Bridgette said to her friends.

"Change of subject, guys; Luke and Blossom are heading this way." Cody said.

Looking up to see their two friends approaching, the group fell silent as they listened to Blossom fussing, "I'm telling you, Luke, if you lose your temper again to the point of your Black Samurai coming out, I'm going to take back up with Randy."

"I'll keep him under control better from now on, I promise" Luke said almost in a whine as he hated the thought of Blossom leaving him.

Bridgette opened her mouth to start asking a sassy question, but Bubbles and Buttercup covered her mouth with their hands while the three boys just looked at her firmly.

"Is something going on that we should know about?" Blossom then asked of her friends in suspicion.

"Funny, we were about to ask you two the same question" Buttercup then replied.

"I just don't want to wind up in the hospital again, so I keep telling Luke that if he lets his Black Samurai out again, that I'm going to leave him. I figure that if I threaten him with something like that, he'll be forced to keep better control over the monster" Blossom confessed.

"That's a rather low blow if you ask me, Blossom" Bubbles gently scolded her.

"Would you two get your hands off of my mouth?!" Bridgette fussed as she pulled her friends' hands away.

"I'll find a way to keep him under control, I promise. Even if I have to find a way to get rid of him entirely, I will" Luke vowed to Blossom and kissed the back of her hand to show his sincerity.

* * *

While walking home from school that afternoon, the Gangrene Gang jumped out of an alley and surrounded him while demanding that he hand over his wallet.

"Oh yeah…" Randy started to shout back in reply but suddenly stopped to give it some thought. "How about instead of taking my wallet and last two dollars, how would you like to gain a whole lot more money by kidnapping and holding a pretty girl for ransom?"

"Hey, I like the way this kid thinks! So what have you got in mind?" Ace asked as he fell into Randy's trap.

After Randy explained everything to them, the Gangrene Gang jumped back into hiding to wait for their victim to come walking down the street. Ten minutes later, Blossom started to walk by the alley in which they were hiding and they all pounced upon her.

"Hey, get off of me *muffled*!" Blossom started to scream out as she wriggled against Ivy's grasp as Arturo placed a gag over her mouth.

"Keep quiet, girlie; if you cooperate with us, we'll soon be living on Easy Street" Ace said derisively to her only to get kneed in the chin.

"OW! Tie her legs up, too!" Ace then shouted to his companions.

Once tied up, they blindfolded Blossom before Billy picked her up and draped her over one shoulder to carry her back to their hideout.

In their separate homes, both Luke and Bridgette looked up as they felt a jolt shoot through them, though for Bridgette, a second one shot through her a moment later that sent chills down her spine and brought goose bumps to her skin so that she wrapped her arms around herself as though from a sudden chill.

"I think my nightmare is about to come true" Bridgette then said aloud to herself as she looked out her bedroom window.

* * *

At the Akatsutsumi household, Kasey is sitting on the couch while watching as her parents are pacing.

"It's not like Blossom to be out so late without calling us" her mother complained in concern.

"I could understand it if she had gone to the lab or out with her friends or even Luke, but this just isn't like her" her father noted in concern.

"And your pacing around like that is making me dizzy" Kasey said as she gripped her head between her hands and closed her eyes so as to steady herself.

Just then the phone rang and Kasey's mother dove for the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Is this the Akatsutsumi residence?" asked a slick voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is this?" she demanded.

"If you ever wish to see your precious daughter again, then you will bring one million dollars to the warehouse district in two hours, or we'll start hurting her" the voice said and she could hear Blossom's muffled screams in the background before the call was disconnected.

Dropping the phone from her hand, she ran to her husband and began crying into his chest quite heavily. Listening to what her mother had to say between fits of tears Kasey ran over and snatched up the phone to call Luke.

Once Luke answered the phone, Kasey quickly told him what all had happened and listened as Luke told her, "Alright, you just sit tight and I'll be over as soon as possible."

Hanging up the phone, Kasey then called up Bridgette and told her the same information, plus one extra detail that she had held from Luke, "…yeah, they said to bring the money to the warehouse district in two hours."

"Thanks, Kasey; I'll let the others know and we'll head over there right away" Bridgette replied from her seat on the couch in the lab's lounge area before turning to look at the others.

"You do realize that this means we could very well have to contend with Luke's dark side, don't you?" inquired Josh.

"Not if we save Blossom ahead of him" noted Buttercup hopefully.

"The warehouse district…this has the markings of two groups: the Gangrene Gang or the Rowdyruff Boys" Bridgette said after a couple of minutes spent deep in thought.

"And I doubt it's the Rowdyruff Boys; they're more into creating mischief and mayhem" Bubbles added and the six of them all turned to nod to each other.

"Kasey said that she withheld the part where the kidnappers said that they were in the warehouse district from Luke, so that gives us a few minutes head start; let's take advantage of this and get going" Ricardo told the others.

"One thing before we go: If we can't save Blossom, then we may very well have to choose between stopping Luke or saving her abductors which will mean being forever on the run from Luke. We've all seen how intense his dark side is when it's let loose and even Blossom just barely stopped him the last time" Cody warned the others and they all looked at each other in thought for a moment.

"So either we save Blossom or we stop Luke…at all costs" Bridgette summarized.

"Leave Cousin Luke to me, then" Ken said as he came into the room carrying a Z Particle Ray Laser on his back and with a determined expression on his face.

Quickly understanding what he had in mind, Bridgette nodded her head in agreement before leading her friends in their transformations.

"Bash, you carry Ken and fill the slot position. Blast, I want you on my right wing, and Buttercup, you take the left. Bubbles, you follow Buttercup while Baron follows Blast; now let's go" Bridgette instructed her teammates and they all took off in an A-formation.

* * *

Having finally arrived at the Akatsutsumi household, Luke was unaware of his dark aura, which was starting to radiate around him as he ran up to the door a politely knocked.

Kasey eagerly ran to the door and opened it in hopes of seeing Luke, but not looking as fierce as he was right then.

"Kasey, don't be rude; invite Luke inside" her mother reprimanded her and Kasey stepped back while half hiding behind the door.

"So what all did the kidnappers say?" Luke asked of her without formality.

"They want us to bring one million dollars to the warehouse district or they're going to start hurting her" the girls' mother replied and was tearing up again.

"The warehouse district…I'm on my way" Luke called back over his shoulder as he dashed back out the door with his dark aura now flaming and forming a samurai's suit of armor around him._ 'If they so much as harm on hair on her head, I'll **kill** them.'_

Watching him tear off down the road on his motorcycle, Kasey swallowed a lump in her throat, as she knew that he was on the verge of losing control again.

Bridgette and the others landed upon the roof of an old warehouse and released Ken to make ready to use his laser on Luke should he arrive while Bubbles was left to watch over him. The rest of the team then leapt down to the ground and began sneaking around until they came to the center of the compound where they spotted the Gangrene Gang standing in front of a single light pole to which Blossom was securely tied.

Nodding her head to the others, Bridgette led the team into jumping down to the ground while shouting out, "If you think we're going to let you get away with abducting an innocent person,_ then you have another thing coming!_ Fighting Science Legend, Powerpuffs Z!"

"Back off, Powerpuffs Z; I've got their blood money right here" shouted another voice and all turned to see Randy approaching with a satchel in hand.

"Randy?! You actually managed to get a hold of a million dollars?" Bridgette asked in disbelief.

Ignoring her, Randy approached and threw the satchel to the ground while calling out, "Here's your money, now let Blossom go!"

Picking up and opening the satchel, Ace turned and nodded his head to his companions who began untying Blossom when a thunderous engine was heard entering the compound and all turned when they saw the gleaming headlight of a motorcycle approach with a rider who was dressed in black samurai armor.

While Blossom ran up to give Randy an appreciative hug, unaware that this was all a ruse to get her back into his arms, everyone watched as the samurai approached with his sword in hand.

"You're late to the rescue, Luke; I've already given them their money" Randy said snidely.

"I don't care; no one harms Blossom and lives to tell about it" Luke replied in a demonic sounding voice.

"Wait a second, he wasn't part of the…" Ace started to shout out in protest but found himself getting a powerful blow to the stomach by Luke's fist.

"Oh no; he's going to kill him!" Bubble shouted as she turned to look away while Ken took careful aim with his Z Particle Laser and fired it at Luke.

Enveloped by the ray's energy, both Luke and the Black Samurai began to scream out in pain until the Black Samurai was literally ripped out of Luke and then vanished without a trace just as Ken cut the beam of his laser.

Luke, exhausted, dropped to the ground. Bridgette and Buttercup approached him to see if he was all right, but he seemed to have been weakened by the experience, as he required both of them to help him stand up.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Bridgette asked of him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think. Blossom…" Luke started to say to her but saw the way she was now fearfully cowering away from him while in Randy's arms. "I'll go."

Luke then walked over to his motorcycle and rode away sullenly. He was silently crying, as he thought that he was the one who sent the girl he loved into the arms of another man, and felt heartbroken.

"Come on, Blossom; let me take you home" Randy then spoke comfortingly to her and she silently nodded her head in agreement.

Watching as the two of them left, Bridgette crossed her arms as she furrowed her brow and said, "I smell a rat!"

"Careful, Bridgette, a rat may find that offensive" Bubbles cautioned her gently while landing on the ground behind her and setting Ken down.

"She's right, Bridge; a _fink_ would be a better word to use here" Buttercup said.

"Well, it's getting late and we still have school in the morning" Bash then added with a yawn and so they all rose up to fly home, though not before dropping Ken off at the lab.

* * *

However, unknown to everyone, a hidden black suit of armor was standing up on the roof high overhead and watching as they all left.

Bridgette's instincts kicked in and then she said to herself, _'I doubt we've seen the last of the Black Samurai. Luckily, I get the sensation that it's not part of Luke anymore; only worse…'_

It was the middle of the night when Kasey climbed out of bed to get a drink of water only to be caught up in the arms of a samurai who quietly whispered into her ear, "I have your family, friends, and their families all tied up in an abandoned warehouse. Now listen closely or when I come back tomorrow night, I will slowly, meticulously kill you, understand?"

Fearfully, Kasey nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, now in the morning, you are to find Luke and tell him that his stronger, darker half has all of his friends and their families tied up at my warehouse and that if he ever wants to see any of them alive again, he will come and face me down in one final battle; understand?"

Again, Kasey nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, and just to show you that I mean business…" the samurai said as he removed his tanto and cut open the back of her shirt before using the very tip of the dagger to cut a mark on her skin. "This little mark is just a small sample of what lies in store for you if you should fail me."

At that instant, the samurai released her and vanished without a trace so that Kasey dropped to her knees to gasp for breath. Rising up, Kasey then dashed into her parents' bedroom to find them missing. Turning around she then ran to Blossom's room and found her missing from her bed also. She then ran to the phone and called up the lab only to get a busy signal as the phone had been knocked off the hook.

Running out of the house without bothering to dress or to even put her shoes on, Kasey got out her bicycle and rode over to Luke's apartment where she began banging on the door while calling out to him.

"Kasey, what are you doing here; it's almost two in the morning" Luke said tiredly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and began crying heavily. Looking down at her, he then noticed the back of her pajama shirt and brought her inside.

While he cleaned and dressed her wound, Luke listened as she told him everything that the Black Samurai had told her when he mumbled, "Wonderful."

"What do you mean wonderful; this is awful!" Kasey yelled back at him.

"I don't know if I can fight the Black Samurai; he was almost unstoppable when he was part of me and my heart could overwhelm him enough, but this time I don't even have that to play into my favor" Luke replied as he picked her up in his arms and set her down into his bed. "Now go back to sleep."

In spite of herself, fatigue soon overcame Kasey as she set her head upon his pillow and was instantly asleep while Luke sat down in an empty chair in the room to watch over her while she slept.

* * *

Early the next morning, Luke slipped out of his apartment, being careful to quietly close the door and locked it behind him to let Kasey get some much needed sleep. Be then walked over to the dojo where his old sensei still taught kendo and bushido.

Entering to find the place still dark and empty, Luke walked over to the shrine and knelt down in front of it quietly until a familiar voice said, "I had a feeling that I would be seeing one of my favorite students today. I just didn't imagine that it would be you."

"I've got a problem, sensei" Luke replied as the man knelt down beside him and then shared his story with him.

"Your problem is that you've forgotten how to fight" his sensei then replied after a long moment of silence.

"What do you mean? I still remember everything you taught me" Luke said in confusion.

"Not quite everything, Luke. You have lost your ability to tap into your ultimate source of strength, how to tap that power to better yourself; you've let bitterness, anger, and hatred fill in for this one source and so you have thus released your family's inner demon" his sensei told him.

"I know you're not referring to the White Z Rays that are inside of me, so what else is there?" Luke asked in further confusion.

"Look within yourself, Luke; the answer lies there. But you had better hurry or the Samurai will destroy those closest to you and then will come for the precious pearl that sleeps within your bed" the elderly sensei counseled him.

Luke went into meditation on this while quietly thinking, _'I can't fight with him anger or hatred as that will only fuel my enemy, so what's left?'_

An image of Kasey asleep in his bed shot through his mind as he felt his heart beat once firmly. It was then followed by an image of Bridgette looking up at him as though he really was her big brother and his heart's beat increased a level.

Then he saw Buttercup, Bubbles, the girls' boyfriends and his teammates, Kasey's parents, his own mother, Bell; and with each image his heart beat a little stronger and finally as it was racing in his chest, he saw Blossom's smiling face. His meditation ceased at that moment and he opened his eyes as he felt the energy he had been searching for open up and released its power upon him.

"Solar Blade" he called out as he transformed into his alter ego and flew out of the dojo to head off to the warehouse district once again.

In the warehouse, the Samurai looked on at his multiple captives as he pulled out a katana and approached Bridgette first as he said, "It looks like your time has come; you can thank Kasey's failure to follow my instructions for your death."

He then drew up his katana and was about to slash through her when the twin doors opened and another voice shouted out, "Stop right there!"

"So, you finally came" the Black Samurai said as he turned to face Blade.

"Sorry to have taken so long, but I had to do a little heart searching to find something you tried to bury" Blade replied confidently.

"Bring it then" the Black Samurai said as he charged forward and made ready to slash through Blade, but he just as quickly drew his buster sword and blocked the attack.

"What; how is it you can fight me? You have no anger or hatred to fight me with!"

"You're right; I have something much stronger to fight with: love" Blade replied as he returned the attack and struck the Samurai across the shoulder with his sword.

"Love…love is for the weak! You have to fight with anger and hatred it you wish to remain victorious!" the Samurai said as he made another go at Blade but was blocked once more.

'_Even __I_ _know how hard it was for me to learn to love again…' _Bridgette thought, as she backed off.

"That's what you think" Blade replied before kicking the Samurai in the chest. "To fight with the love of one's friends and family is what makes one stronger than fighting with mere anger or hatred of his enemy."

Jumping back up, the Black Samurai charged back in at Blade but he dodged at the last second only to follow up with a strong swipe to the Samurai's back.

"This isn't possible; I should be able to defeat you without so much as a struggle" the Samurai said as he dropped to his knees and tried to shake off the blow he received.

"When Bell was part of my life, I fought with nothing but love, but when I lost her, you were released and so you took over with anger, bitterness, and hatred. But now that you've been freed from me, I can now do to you what the men in my family have been trying for centuries to accomplish" Blade said as he ran his sword through the Black Samurai's back and out his chest. "Now, be gone!"

With a roar of anguish, the Black Samurai vanished and was scattered to the wind.

"Whoa, talk about the power of love!" commented Bridgette and causing Blade to turn back to them so as to cut them all free; Blossom, however, refused to look him in the eyes.

"I just don't know if I can trust you anymore" Blossom told him and walked away with her parents following her.

Bridgette was still suspicious of the situation; namely, exactly how Randy came up with the million dollars and how he knew of Blossom's kidnapping.

Later that afternoon, as Luke was bringing Kasey home, he came upon Blossom and the rest of their friends as well as Randy who was getting ready to escort her off on a date.

"I don't suppose saying I'm sorry would be enough to make you change your mind?" Luke asked of her as he set Kasey down.

"I just don't know if you're trustworthy enough" Blossom replied as she started to walk away.

Luke looked down to the ground with pain, anguish, and tears upon his face when he finally look up and called out in song:

_Girl I can't let you, do this, _

_Let you walk away _

_Girl how can I live through this _

_When you're all I wake up for each day baby_

_(The other boys accompanying him) _

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration _

_You're all I got to get me by _

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration_

_(Luke alone) _

_Without you baby what good am I?_

_I never had much going _

_But at least I had you _

_How can you walk out knowing _

_I ain't got nothing left if you do baby_

_(The other boys accompanying him)_

_You're my soul an my heart's inspiration _

_You're all I got to get me by _

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration_

_(Luke alone, but with the guys humming in the background) _

_Without you baby what good am I?_

_What good am I?_

_Baby, I can't make it without you _

_And I'm, I'm telling you honey _

_You're my reason for laughing, for crying, _

_For living and for dying _

_Baby I can't make it without you _

_Please I'm begging you baby _

_If you go it will kill me, I swear it_

_On my soul and courage_

_(With the boys accompanying him) _

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration _

_You're all I got to get me by _

_You're my soul and my heart's inspiration_

_(Luke alone) _

_Without you baby what good am I? _

_Oh what good am I?_

_(The boys with Luke humming) _

_Oo-oo-oo-oo..._

Turning back to him, Blossom approached Luke as he was down on his knees and wrapped her arms around him as she asked of him, "Do you promise that there is no more Black Samurai?"

"I swear upon it" Luke replied as he kissed her tenderly.

"Hey, wait a second; I was the one who paid for your freedom from the Gangrene Gang!" Randy shouted in protest.

Bridgette opened her mouth to sound off at Randy but was interrupted when Ace shouted out, "Hey, you little punk! You haven't paid us for helping you to win back your girlfriend, yet!"

"Helping to win your girlfriend back?" Blossom asked in astonishment.

"Uh, it's not what you think!" Randy said as he quickly tried to cover up his lies.

"And here's your dirty laundry!" Ivy shouted as she threw the satchel full of clothes into Randy's face.

"So if this isn't what we think it is, then what is it?" Bridgette asked of Randy, pulling Randy by the front of his shirt, angrily.

"Yeah, we're waiting for an explanation, Randy" Buttercup added with a smirk on her face.

Looking from the Gangrene Gang to the others and back again, Randy turned and took off running with the Gangrene Gang in pursuit and shouting at him while leaving the others to enjoy a heartfelt laugh at his expense.

"I knew that low-life rat had something to do with it! What a liar! Explains how he knew about the kidnapping and the ransom…" Bridgette said, her aura flaring up; literally.

"As usual, your instincts are correct." Josh said, as he wrapped his girlfriend in a hug and kissed her.

"I'm just happy everything is resolved and Luke's inner demon is done for." Buttercup said.

"No joke." Ricardo said.

"Luke, the cuts are gone!" Kasey called back as she ran out of the house happily and with only her underpants on.

"What cuts?" Blossom asked as Luke caught Kasey up in his arms.

"Yes, what cuts?" mimicked the girls' mother.

Kasey rapidly told her mother what had happened to her after the Black Samurai had kidnapped the rest of the family.

"Well, it is a relief to know that they've healed up" the girls' mother then said in relief.

"Yes, well now, if I could get you two ladies to help me with something, I'd be most appreciative" Luke then said.

"And just what might that be?" Blossom asked as they all went inside the house.

"Help hold Kasey down so I can blow raspberries on her tummy" Luke said much to Kasey's chagrin.

"Only if you promise to do mine next" Blossom replied.

"I promise" Luke said as his cheeks turned red before chasing after Kasey as she had jumped down out of his arms and was now running up the stairs in hopes of getting to her room before they could catch her.

* * *

**That's the last we'll be seeing of Luke's inner demon! Now people can relax a little bit. Mostly the Cat Whispurrer's work, with a few embellishments on my part, so most credit goes to him.**

**Next time, Jacob runs away from home, and with the way things are, Bridgette might end up in court again, and that's the last thing we need!**


	31. Chapter 31

**We've got a problem! Jacob's run away from home after being fed up with his mother for her insults towards Bridgette, but because he purposely didn't leave her a note explaining anything, now Bridgette's being blamed for this nonsense! Can she finally stand up to her mom?**

* * *

_Jacob The Runaway_

It was late into the night and dawn was not that far off when a city bus pulled up to a station and an announcement was made over the intercom, "New Townsville Station."

The doors opened and the silhouette of a single person carrying a suitcase stepped off onto the station's platform. The doors then closed behind him and the bus drove on.

"Now to find Big Sister's house" the person then said as he began walking through the lighted station until he came to the exit and began walking. "I just hope I can remember which way her house is."

In the darkened house, up in her room, Bridgette was still sleeping soundly until the sun began to rise up just over the edge of her windowsill and soon her alarm clock began buzzing. Sitting up and stretching her arms as she released a mighty yawn, Bridgette turned and pressed the 'off' button on her alarm clock before slipping out of her bed, cast her nightgown off, and approached her closet where she began to get dressed. Putting her feet into her slippers, Bridgette then made her bed before slipping out of her room and down to the kitchen to get started making breakfast.

Pulling out the necessary ingredients, Bridgette began preparing the batter for some pancakes when the doorbell rang. Shutting the blender off, she paused to listen carefully to make sure she was not just hearing things. Her father then entered the kitchen and sent her a questioning look when the doorbell chimed once again.

Walking towards the door, Bridgette cautiously opened it only to find, of all people, Jacob, filthy and on the verge of collapse, standing on the front porch until he fell into her arms from exhaustion.

"DAD, COME HERE, QUICK!" Bridgette shouted out as she began to pull Jacob into the house.

"Jacob; what on earth is he doing here?" Melvin asked in surprise as he came up to help Bridgette in getting the young boy into the house.

"We'll find out later! Quick, get him in the bathtub!" Bridgette said.

Melvin shoved Jacob into the bath where he relaxed as the dirt got washed off. About half an hour later, Jacob came out, and took a nap, having lost sleep from his trip. When he woke up and walked into the kitchen, he was met by concerned looks on Bridgette and Melvin's faces and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, which Bridgette knew were his favorite.

After Jacob ate, Melvin and Bridgette were less than worried about their own stomachs, as Jacob's arrival was nothing less than a complete surprise.

"Man, sis, that was good!" Jacob said.

"Enough chat, son," Melvin said. "Why did you come here so suddenly? If you were going to pay your sister a visit, you could have at least told us ahead of time."

"Talk about dropping a bomb on us..." Bridgette said.

"I would have called you if my situation wasn't so dire. It's mom." Jacob said.

"She's not..." Bridgette began.

"No, she's not doing anything mean to me; rather, she's being rather cruel to you behind your back, Big Sis." Jacob said, as he drank some orange juice.

"What exactly do you mean by that, son?" Melvin asked of Jacob.

_~Flashback~_

"Ugh, I can't believe it! Another burned pie! *Censored* that Bridgette for ruining my pans!" Jacob heard his mother shout as she threw a couple of pots and pans across the kitchen.

"What are you talking about; Bridgette loved these pots and pans dearly and always treated them with dignity and respect" I replied firmly as I picked them up and placed them into the sink to wash them.

"Don't mouth-off, young man" his mother replied harshly as she threw the burned pie into the trash and leaving for the store to purchase a couple of frozen pies.

"I swear, if she keeps cursing Bridgette like that, I'm just going to up and run away to live with Big Sis" I steamed once I had dried and put away the dishes mom had thrown across the kitchen.

Later that afternoon, I overheard mom talking with the ladies of her bridge club, "Yes, well that *censored* daughter of mine was the sole cause of our divorce. I told her, I scolded her, I even threatened her not to take up sword fighting with those stupid Japanese swords, but she refused to listen to me and, what's more, is the fact that her father actually turned against me by encouraging her to do so. She's lucky her father got custody over her or she'd go to bed with a very red *censored* every night, the little *censored*."

At dinner, she once again burned the meal and started swearing left and right at Bridgette.

I had had enough at this point and went upstairs to pack my suitcase. Dumping as much of my clothes, carefully packing my music box, and attaching my tanto to my belt, I then turned off my bedroom light and waited until I heard mom go to bed.

_~End of Flashback~_

"So after that, I used the money I saved from the tooth fairy and birthday to buy a bus ticket here to New Townsville so that I could live here with you and Dad" Jacob finished explaining.

"I can't believe she actually think I sabotaged those pots and pans" Bridgette then said while looking at the floor, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Hey, now, enough of the tears, Bridgette; we know you didn't do any of those things your foolish mother accuses you of. It's just always easier to blame others for your own shortcomings than to accept and admit to your own faults" Melvin said in reassurance as he and Jacob rose up to sit on either side of her and hugged her.

"This is exactly why I up and left. No note, no explanation, nothing. It's what mom gets for talking smack about my sister and even blaming dad for the swords ability. In fact, learning to use a sword was part of Bridgette's way to defend herself after you-know-who was put in prison. Mom refused to understand that. If she could see what you were doing now, she'd regret it. Super heroine and all. So, I'm staying over here as long as it takes to get mom to fess up and apologize to you for everything, even if it means forever." Jacob said.

"What about school?" Bridgette inquired.

"I'll just transfer to the local junior high school here in town." Jacob said.

"There's no telling what mom is going to do; she might send the police after you." Melvin said. "I don't care what mom is going to do; I'm staying here." Jacob said, stubbornly.

"I'll set up the guest room for Jacob, but like back before the divorce, you're going to have to do your part." Bridgette said.

"I'd rather do my part and be happy than not do it and be miserable." Jacob said. "He's right about that." Melvin said.

"As soon as I finish up, I'm going to go to the lab and talk to the rest of the team about the situation; you're more than welcome to come with me, Jacob." Bridgette said.

"Thanks." Jacob said, smiling.

* * *

Later at the lab... "EH?! Jacob ran away from home?!" Blossom shouted.

"Yeah, because my mother was blaming me for everything; the divorce, ruined pots and pans, everything." Bridgette said.

"We know that you're not the type of girl to neglect dishwashing," Bubbles said. "You're always doing the kitchen dishes when you cook, and they come out great with each wash and dry!"

"Thanks, Bubbles," Bridgette said. "I just wonder how long until the police arrive in town to find Jacob."

"Who knows? Knowing your mother, she probably will be blaming you for Jacob's abandonment." Buttercup said.

"Just what I'm afraid of." Bridgette replied.

"So what will he do about school?" Blossom asked.

"He'll transfer to the Junior High School; living at our house in the guest room; helping out with the chores... Neither me nor Jacob take after mom..." Bridgette said, tearing up.

"How so?" Bubbles asked.

"Mom has Masters degrees in Psychology and Psychiatry. She thinks that anything that we do that is dangerous or otherwise seen as out of the ordinary in her eyes automatically means that we're insane." Bridgette said.

"No wonder Jacob is happier here." Buttercup said.

"Yes, but as I've said, there's no telling when Mom is going to send the cops after him." Bridgette said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Citiesville, Jacob's mother was calling up the stairs to him, "Jacob, breakfast is ready!"

Still, there was no answer or sounds from the upper floor and so in a fit of annoyance she climbed the stairs and walked over to Jacob's bedroom and knocked before entering. Jacob wasn't in his bed, there was no note or anything left for her anywhere, and to make matters worse, his cash jar was empty and his suitcase was missing. Opening the door to his closet, she noticed many of his clothes were missing before turning and checking the dresser where he kept his socks and underclothes; they were also empty.

"Something's not right" she then said to herself before looking at Jacob's desk and noticed that his laptop, dagger, and music box were also gone from their usual spots. Running down the stairs, she called the police to come and file a missing person report. When they arrived, their first chore was to check out Jacob's bedroom to see if there were any signs of foul play.

"Yeah, this has all the markings of a runaway instead of an abduction case" noted a detective.

"I'll bet it was that little juvenile delinquent who convinced him to runaway" Jacob's mother said in anger.

"Uh, did he have a girlfriend who was in trouble with the law or something?" the detective inquired in confusion.

"No, I was referring to my daughter. She lives in New Townsville with her no-account father" the woman steamed.

"Hmm, I'll have to let the boys down at the precinct know so that they can call up the police in New Townsville; maybe they can find your son and bring him back. Just one question before we do: Do you wish to press charges against your ex-husband and daughter?" the detective then inquired of her.

"Not against my ex-husband; he's too stupid for anything of this sort. But I'd put nothing past Bridgette, so I'll have her held responsible for Jacob's running away like this" the woman replied firmly and the detective nodded his head in acceptance.

* * *

Bridgette, meanwhile, sensed that her mother was angry with her, and now she said, "Oh, no… I'll bet mom has just sent the cops after Jacob, and now's she's blaming ME for all of this."

"You could always transform in front of the cops and have Jacob explain everything." Bubbles suggested. "That's easier said than done, Bubbles," Bridgette said. "Mom's hopelessly stubborn and set in her ways. As soon as she blames me for something, she sticks with that. She's always used me as a scapegoat for her problems. If anything, I'll bet she's going to hold me responsible for Jacob's leaving."

"But Jacob chose to leave on his own," Blossom said. "She can't hold YOU responsible for HIS choice."

"That's true, but what do I have to do to convince mom that I'm not crazy or evil? Transform and threaten her?" Bridgette said.

"I think that's more up Luke's alley to be honest." Buttercup said.

"Speaking of Luke, we should tell him about this so he can intervene if he needs to." Bridgette replied.

"Good idea." Bubbles said.

"So what if mom presses charges against me? She's most likely to do that." Bridgette said.

"But if you transform, then our secret will get out even further." Blossom replied.

"I know... I HATE mom..." Bridgette said, crying. Bubbles made no comment, but she merely rubbed the back of her friends' shoulder.

"We need to stop the cops from getting to Jacob." Buttercup said.

"And we should also find a way to stop Bridgette's mother from getting her way." Blossom said.

"Right," Bubbles said. "So first things first: inform Luke!"

"I'll tell dad that the cops might be here..." Bridgette said, as she left the lab.

* * *

"Maybe we should have Jacob fess up to the cops and tell them why he left?" Luke inquired, having been informed of the situation.

"He's indifferent to law enforcements coming to get him." Bridgette said.

"He's also planning on transferring to New Townsville Junior High." Buttercup said.

"We're in a bit of a pinch." Blossom said.

"What are we going to do?" Bubbles complained.

Jacob was on his way home from filling out the paperwork for transferring to attend Junior High School in New Townsville when he heard the sound of a police siren. He quickly ducked down behind a mail box and watched as a police car, a fire engine, and an ambulance raced by on their way to an emergency.

"That was a close one; I thought they were after me to force me into returning to my mother" Jacob muttered as he stood up and continued on his way back to Bridgette's house.

* * *

Back at the lab, Bridgette was telling Luke everything while Josh sat beside her for moral support and the other girls watching Luke for any sign of his losing his temper when he finally said, "This does present some challenges, but don't worry; I'll handle it if you need the help."

"Thanks, Luke, that's a real load off of my mind" Bridgette replied.

"But what if her mother does get the law involved and presses charges against her under the assumption that Bridgette did coerce her brother into coming to live here; we can't fight the police" inquired Bubbles in concern.

"And we're not going to. But it's as you said, she's basing her opinion off of an assumption and has nothing else to back that assumption up with. And besides, being verbally abusive of one child in front of another child is still being abusive and, as I do recall, is grounds of having custody lost" Josh added.

Looking at her watch, Bridgette said, "I've got to be getting home."

"Alright, but signal us if any trouble should arise" Luke then told her and she nodded her head in agreement before dashing out the door to return home.

* * *

Back at the Hamilton household, a single, unmarked police car pulled up and a detective stepped out and walked up to the door.

Melvin answered the door expecting it to be one of his two children, but was quite taken aback when the man at the door said, "I'm looking for a Jacob and Bridgette Hamilton; are they here?"

"May I inquire as to what this is all about?" Melvin asked. "

Jacob Hamilton's mother has reason to believe that Bridgette Hamilton coerced him into running away from home. I'm here to take both of them into custody and bring them in for questioning" the detective replied.

"Now wait just one second; I happen to know Jacob's running away was in no means..." Melvin started to explain but was cut off by the detective.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak with Bridgette as her mother is holding her responsible and is pressing charges against her for coercion. Now if you would be so kind as to summon her to the door so that we may speak, it would be most appreciated" the detective said as he interrupted Melvin's explanation.

"Not until I have my say in the matter. Bridgette did not coerce her brother into running away, but was instead driven away by his mother spewing verbal abuse towards Bridgette. If anyone pressured Jacob into leaving his mother, it was she herself who did it, not Bridgette" Melvin said quite firmly.

"That's a nice story, but I really must speak with Jacob and Bridgette Hamilton" the detective started to say until he noticed a young boy trying to sneak past him.

"Hold it right there, young man; you are going back home to your mother."

"NO! I refuse to go back to live with her! I am sick and tired of living with her and being forced to listen as she verbally abuses my big sister for her own failures!" Jacob shouted back, catching the detective off guard.

"Then why didn't you leave your mother a note or something?" the detective asked in confusion.

"Because if I told her I was running away, she'd think I'd gone sick in the head and then placed me into an asylum. If anyone should be placed into an asylum, it's HER! And if you wish to arrest MY older sister for something she's innocent off, you'll answer to ME, my father, and the Powerpuffs Z, you got that?!"

Hearing the name of the most well-known heroes in the world, the detective backed up and was about to leave, when another car came up and out stepped another woman with short, black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red pantsuit.

"I should have known you had forced my son into coming here, you little juvenile delinquent!" The woman said, as she pulled Bridgette by the ear and started yanking her to the detective's car. "You've got a lot to answer for when you're on trial, young lady!"

"Nice to see you too, _Mom_." Bridgette said, with a sarcastic emphasis on 'Mom'.

Jacob then walked up, and slapped his mom's hand of off Bridgette's ear before shouting, with tears in his eyes, "You've gone and done it now, mom! You're the one who drove me into leaving! If anything, I've always been the happiest and the safest when my big sister was around, but you treat her like trash, blaming her for everything no matter what, and you always think she's a bad person, but she isn't! If you could see what was doing, you'd be groveling for forgiveness... You... *censored*!"

"Jacob!" Bridgette scolded.

"Sorry, Sis, I just had to say it. I learned it from Mom when she was insulting you, blaming you for ruining our pans." Jacob said.

"From what I'm seeing, I think there's more fault on your part, while I can tell your daughter is innocent." The detective said to Bridgette's mother.

"I couldn't care less! Jacob will be going to an asylum when I bring him home, and then Bridgette's going on trial!" Bridgette's mother said.

"We're not doing either." Bridgette said, as she was holding her compact out.

"You wouldn't! Mom would only think you've gone crazy if you do!" Jacob said.

"She already thinks I have." Bridgette said.

"Don't tell me you've summoned..." Jacob said. "That MONSTER is long-gone, Jacob, but Mom's going to have to answer to me once the rest of the team is here." Bridgette said, with a smirk; Jacob had already been informed about Luke's 'issue'.

"What is with the cryptic conversation?! I demand that you two get in the car NOW!" Bridgette's mother said.

"They won't do anything of the sort, I'm afraid. No one treats my surrogate younger sister like that and gets away with it" Luke said, as he and the rest of the team showed up.

"And who might you be?" Bridgette's mother demanded until her eyes met with Luke's onyx ones and she paused in fear of him as she could just about see a fire blazing within them.

"We're Bridgette's best friends. And no one DARES cross us, either" Blossom said firmly.

"I highly doubt with Bridgette's history, she'd make any friends." Bridgette's mother said, crossing her arms.

"Shut it, mom." Bridgette hissed.

"You'd better, too," Luke said, as he took out his compact. "Because you're in for it."

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

"_Blade!"_

Luke called out as he transformed alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. A black double-edged buster sword pierced into the ground at his feet and he picked it up to twirl it high over his head before setting it into its sheathe upon his side and took up a battle ready stance with his right hand poised over the hilt in preparation to draw it.

_"Baron!"_

Cody called out as he transformed into amidst a blue background covered with silver arrows. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with blue jeans, his shirt was light blue, a blue leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, blue boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He got on his back and spun a few times, break dancing, and then he stopped with his side on the ground, his left hand on his cheek, and his right hand on his propped-up knee. A mechanical bow and a quiver of limitless arrows then appeared on his belt and back, and then Baron stood up, with his balled fists on his hips.

_"Blast!"_

Ricardo called out as he transformed amidst a green background covered with yellow, crossed lightning bolts. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with green jeans, his shirt was a yellow, a green leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, green boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He then got on one knee and holding a Scottish Claymore out to the side, he took up a defense stance.

_"Bash!"_

Josh transformed amidst an orange background with yellow paddleballs. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was yellow, and a black vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

"YOU'RE the Powerpuffs Z?! How is my criminal daughter friends with YOU?!" Bridgette's mother asked.

"No one insults my girlfriend and gets away with it, you old hag!" Bash said, annoyed.

"Mind explaining this to me, MELVIN?" Bridgette's mother said.

"Shut up," Bridgette said, taking out her compact. "You've heard reports of the pink Powerpuff Girl with the katanas, right?"

"Yes, she's as insane as you!" Bridgette's mother said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, really? Remember what Jacob just said about you groveling for forgiveness if you knew what I was up to nowadays?" Bridgette said, smirking.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Bridgette's mother said.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

Bridgette kept her katanas in her sheaths, as she said, "Read it and weep, Mom! I'm much happier now, and if you're denying Jacob that same happiness, you're answering to ALL EIGHT OF US."

"That's my big sister! Always ready to confront someone!" Jacob said, pumping a fist in the air.

"You knew?!" Bridgette's mother said.

"As did I," Melvin said. "She rescued me, and got her powers in the process."

"Huh, that explains why Jacob was always such a big fan of the Powerpuffs Z's Bridgette; it just happens to be his own big sister..." Bridgette's mother said.

"Miss Marilyn, I'm afraid that since you're pressing charges against one of the world's greatest protectors, I'm afraid that those charges against your daughter will be dropped, and YOU'RE under arrest for verbal abuse and false allegations without evidence," The detective said, as he shoved Marilyn into the car.

"Please forgive me for all of the trouble."

"Just doing your job." Bridgette said, with a smile.

Marilyn was shouting a bunch of choice words, all of which were muffled by the glass, at Bridgette and the team, but Bridgette merely showed her the katana, and Marilyn immediately shut up.

* * *

A few days later, in court, custody over Jacob was given over to Melvin while Marilyn was given 6 months in jail for pressing false allegations against her daughter while the charges of verbal abuse were dropped much to Bridgette's chagrin.

That evening, everyone attended a celebratory party at the lab. Everyone enjoyed cake, ice cream, and sparkling fruit juices while everyone kept congratulation both Jacob and Bridgette on their finally attaining their goal to be permanently reunited once again.

However, during the party, both Blossom and Bridgette could not help but notice a distracted look on Luke's face.

"Luke, is something bothering you?" Blossom asked of him in concern.

"I'm thinking on going out and trying to make peace with Ms. Hamilton" Luke confessed before turning and placing a kiss on Blossom's cheek prior to heading out the door.

"Where'd Luke go?" Bridgette asked as she had noticed him leave.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you" Blossom replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked as she approached them.

"He said he wanted to make peace with Bridgette's mom" Blossom replied and suddenly the party went silent.

"Has he gone insane?!" Bridgette shouted, breaking the silence.

* * *

At the precinct, Marilyn was sitting alone in a prison cell, quietly brooding, when an officer came to the door and said, "You have a visitor, Ms. Hamilton."

"A visitor; who on earth would want to talk to me?" she asked sourly.

She was led to an empty room where sat one of the young men who had defended her daughter.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked of him angrily.

"I want to talk" Luke replied simply.

"I don't see what there is to talk about" Marilyn said in frustration as she sat down at the table opposite from him.

"You don't think trying to come up with a way to reconcile with your only daughter is something to talk about?" he asked of her.

"Oh, I get it; you're going to try and play games and tricks with my mind to get me to try and see things your way. I'm fully educated and trained in psychiatry with ten degrees; you won't be successful" she replied smartly.

"You have that many degrees in psychiatry and you couldn't even try to understand your own daughter? You make me feel sorry for you." Luke returned with a sympathetic tone.

"I don't need your sympathy!" she fired back in anger.

"And there's the root of your problem; you are so full of anger that you're letting it control you; it's pathetic. If it's of any comfort, I know what it's like" Luke replied calmly.

"Don't you dare try to belittle me!" Marilyn hissed.

"For all the psychiatric knowledge you possess, you fail to understand the one most important feature of the human being." Luke continued.

"And just what might that be?" she asked of him.

"The heart" Luke answered simply.

"What are you talking about?" Marilyn asked of him in confusion.

"I'll confess: I was a lot like you up until recently. I was so full of anger and hatred at losing my biological little sister that I failed to realize what I was truly missing and thus my inner demon took control of me. But it was when by some incident that I was separated from that demon and it decided to threaten my friends that I finally made the connection. I could become powerful by releasing my inner demon through my anger and hatred, but it was by opening up my heart that I found my true power and was thus able to defeat my demon. He's still a part of me, sure, but now that my heart is in control, he will never again see the light of day" Luke told her.

"You once called Bridgette 'your little sister'; what did you mean by that?" Marilyn asked.

"When I first met Bridgette, she quite literally wore her heart on her sleeve and it was so full of holes that the very idea of one of her friends finding a boyfriend terrified her. She thought for sure I was going to be another Damion that she insisted on following us everywhere we went in hopes of fighting me off. But when she learned the truth, that I truly did care for one of her friends, she opened up and told us everything. I may have lost my sister, but I always still maintained my big brotherly ways and so took her under my protective wing. It's been some time now, but we've managed to patch up most of the holes in her heart and I will be cussed before I let anyone try to put another hole in it" Luke replied honestly.

"You and this whole heart business; what makes you think you know more than I do?" Marilyn asked in distrust.

"Oh come on! You've just lost custody of your son and when you get out of here, you're going home empty-handed! Haven't you got any feelings about that?!" Luke asked in annoyance.

Marilyn sat there looking at him in shock when she finally broke down crying as she realized that due to her behavior, she had driven the last remaining member of her family.

"So…you do have a heart after all." he said gently as he rose up and came around the table to give the woman a hug.

"I don't want to be alone!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You don't have to be. Now, like I said, we've managed to patch up all but one hole in your daughter's heart and only you can seal it, but you have to truly, _truly_, be wanting of it in order for it to work. So cast aside all of that psychiatry nonsense and open your heart to her" Luke said with a smile as he gestured towards the door.

* * *

Just as soon as he had finished speaking, the door opened and Bridgette was to be seen standing in the doorway and looking at them in complete astonishment.

"I can't believe…" Bridgette started to say but was at a loss for words.

"Come on, little sister; someone wishes to reconcile with you" Luke said as he held his hand out towards her.

Though she could not fathom why, Bridgette approached the two of them and, as Luke stood up, she moved into his place where she and her mother could share a true heartfelt cry as they finally managed to reconcile.

Much to their surprise, Melvin posted Marilyn's bail and she was released to return home, but with reconciliation between them, she was permitted to have custody over their children for the weekend.

"Oh, and Luke, if you ever wish to talk further, feel free to tag along with Bridgette and Jacob when they come to visit me" Marilyn called from the cab that was to take her home.

"Sure thing; don't be a stranger now" Luke called back as the cab drove away.

"Well, there she goes" Jacob said.

"Luke" Bridgette started to say, but instead wrapped her arms around his waist as she placed her cheek against his chest for a couple of minutes. "Thanks for helping us to reconcile."

"You're welcome, little sister" Luke replied as he returned her hug before sending her over to stand with Jacob and Josh.

He then mounted his motorcycle, where Blossom was already waiting for him, and left to drop Blossom off at her home.

"He's an amazing guy" Jacob commented while trying to ignore the fact that Bridgette and Josh were currently lip-locked.

"No, Jacob, he's an amazing big brother" Bridgette corrected him before they started off for their father's car and were soon driving home.

* * *

**Whew, that's a relief. I thought for sure things would turn out badly, but on the bright side, everything worked out, but then again, doesn't it always? So, shall we move on to our next chapter? Okay!**

**Next time, Buttercup catches Ricardo with another girl, and Bridgette suggests something a little crazy. But was Ricardo really two-timing, or is it just a big misunderstanding?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Oh, man, not now! Buttercup catches Ricardo with another girl and now she's crying her eyes out in misery! What was really going on with Ricardo and if it was exactly what it looked like, can Buttercup win him back?**

* * *

_Buttercup's Broken Heart!_

It was a beautiful day in New Townsville and the city was at peace… for the time being.

Bridgette was waking up to a new day with her brother, and was making cinnamon rolls with sugar glaze on them for breakfast.

"These smell delicious, sis!" Jacob said, as he ate on of the cinnamon rolls.

"Now, Jacob, save some for dad." Bridgette said, playfully.

Bubbles was doing some floral arrangements with her grandmother around her large house.

"This is getting easier by the day," Bubbles said. "Maybe I can teach some of these flower arranging tricks to Cody sometime."

Blossom was using the new cooking and baking videos Bridgette conjured up with Josh to learn how to make her favorite candies and cakes.

"… So, the sucrose molecules are not only accelerating, there isn't as much room for them to move around in. Bluntly speaking, the solution is concentrated; by monitoring the temperature, you can tell the concentration and therefore the candy of your choice. In this case, we're making taffy…" Bridgette's video said, as she topped the saucepan with the lid.

Blossom did the same, but she had a hard time understanding almost half of what the video was saying.

* * *

As for Buttercup…

Entering her favorite sporting goods store, Buttercup was eagerly greeted by one of the clerks, "Buttercup! What brings you to the store today?"

"Oh, hey Jade; I'm looking for knee pads, elbow pads, and some clothes to go with my new roller blades" Buttercup replied.

"Wow, when did you get roller blades?!" Jade said in amazement.

"Mom and Dad got them for me for my birthday" Buttercup replied as she was shown to the safety equipment.

"Well, here are the elbow and knee pads; you'll find some roller blading clothes across right over there" Jade said as she soon turned to jog back towards the front of the store to ring out some customers.

Picking out her safety gear, Buttercup then quietly crept over to the ladies clothing department where she began looking at some of the more feminine clothes while thinking of the affects they would have upon Ricardo.

"Oh, I'd look so cute in some of these more seductive clothes; Ricardo would love it…" Buttercup said, as she then drifted into fantasy mode.

_~Fantasy~_

Buttercup was roller blading on the park sidewalk and laughing happily, while wearing a mint green skirt and a yellow sleeveless shirt, plus a matching helmet and safety pads.

"Ricardo! Come and catch me!" Buttercup said.

Behind her, Ricardo was skating after her, with anime hearts both in his eyes and surrounding him. He was wearing silver shorts and a dark-grey, sleeveless shirt, and wearing the same color pads and helmet.

He soon caught up with Buttercup and then he spun her into his arms, and then a kiss.

_~End of Fantasy~_

Buttercup then shook her head and then looked around to see if anyone she knew was in the shop. Luckily for her, no one was, and she proceeded to purchase her new clothes, pads, and helmet.

"Man, I hope no one else was here." Buttercup said, her face red.

"Is something wrong?" Jade inquired.

"It's nothing." Buttercup said, as she was paying for her items. She then left the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricardo was walking down the street in search of something to give Buttercup to go along with her new roller blades, "Let's see, she's not one for earrings or fancy necklaces, so what should I get her?"

He then turned and looked at some pendants that were hanging on leather, necklace-like bands and paused to notice one of them that had a small sword hanging from it.

"Ricardo, is that you?" asked a strange voice and Ricardo turned to notice a girl standing a few feet away and cringed.

"Lucy, what a pleasant surprise" Ricardo said politely, though secretly gagging at the thought of his ex-girlfriend from grade school.

"Ricardo, I thought that was you! What in the world brings you to a place like New Townsville?" she asked of him.

"I just transferred to attend High School out here along with my cousin, Blossom, and my new girlfriend" Ricardo replied honestly.

"Speaking of girlfriends, remember back when you and I were an item and how our parents raved over it!" she said with a bright smile.

"How could I forget; my parents were practically throwing me into your arms every time we met" Ricardo replied in disgust.

"So what say we make our folks happy and get back together?" she asked of him as she jumped into his arms and began forcefully kissing him.

"Because I'm in love with someone else, Lucy! Please, get off of me, before she sees this!" Ricardo said, trying to gently push her off.

"Oh, come on, you know that our parents want us engaged, which we are." Lucy said.

"Since when?" Ricardo said, really angry.

"Since the day you introduced me to your parents! They arranged us to be engaged, remember?" Lucy said.

"Keep in mind that I broke it off..." Ricardo said.

"Come one! Once engaged, always engaged!" Lucy said.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was walking that way, and she soon saw Ricardo's silver hair. She soon walked over to him, but when she saw Lucy's lips on his, Buttercup froze in her tracks, silent and shocked.

"So, come on, let's go pick out the tux and dress!" Lucy said.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Ricardo said.

"Don't worry, I know you love me! Since we're engaged, let's get started on the wedding prep!" Lucy said, hugging Ricardo.

"I already..." Ricardo began, but saw Buttercup. "Ack! B-B-Buttercup... Did you..."

"Did I miss the question pop and the ring, RICARDO?" Buttercup asked, heartbroken, and with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Wait, what, it's not what..." Ricardo said, only to get a big, fat, slap on the cheek from Buttercup.

"I can't believe you went and got engaged to someone else behind my back! You... ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH!" Buttercup shouted, before running away from the scene in tears.

"So... That's your ex?" Lucy naively inquired.

"She's my girlfriend, and she always will be! As for you, you're no fiancé of mine, nor are you my friend anymore!" Ricardo shouted, as he started tearing up, partially from the pain, and partially from his broken heart.

"Oh, don't say that, Ricky!" Lucy said, but Ricardo only went green in the face at hearing 'Ricky'.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab, the girls were sitting on the sofa while Blossom and Bubbles were telling Bridgette stories of their past adventures before they arrived.

"…So, my pen ended up writing graffiti all over the city and it was up to the eraser to get rid of it all. It got to a point that we ended up having to tangle with the townsfolk, but made it out unscathed, and then the black dust just up and disappeared." Bubbles said.

"Seriously? And this was all when HIM was still around?" Bridgette said, on the verge of laughter.

"Sure was. I remember this one time, when a comedian who had a crush on the ice cream girl was hit by black dust and then he became this monster who could cause people to cry with his acting. The only way to stop him was for US to tell a bad joke. So, I said, 'Hey, did you know that there are some fish who like to watch TV?'" Blossom said.

"I then continued with 'Buttercup, tell us what a fish's favorite show is!'" Bubbles said.

"And the punch line?" Bridgette asked, almost about to get into a fit of laughter.

"Buttercup said, 'Name That Tuna'." Blossom said.

Bridgette then started laughing so hysterically and hardly, that her face was starting to go red and she had a hard time breathing, but she managed to calm down long enough to get some air before laughing again, although not as hard.

"Oh, man… 'Name That Tuna'? That's just corny!" Bridgette said, as she managed to calm herself down.

"You should have seen the look on Buttercup's face when she was hit by the misery beam!" Bubbles said.

However, since they spoke of the devil, Buttercup soon opened the door to the lab, with tears cascading down her cheeks, her face red, and breathing very rapidly and was choked up.

"I get the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't anything like that, was it" Bridgette inquired as she and the other girls turned to look at Buttercup.

"No, it wasn't" Bubbles replied in concern.

"Buttercup, are you alright; what happened?" Blossom asked as she jumped up from her seat and approached her crying friend with a look of sympathy on her face.

"I-I just can't...I just can't believe that he would do such a thing to me" Buttercup sobbed as Blossom directed her to an empty chair.

"Who would do what to you?" Bridgette asked in concern as she came over to sit on the arm of the chair that Buttercup was now sitting in and still crying her eyes out.

Buttercup gave no answer, as she could not stop crying long enough to formulate an answer, until Bubbles asked, "Did Ricardo do something to you?"

Again, Buttercup gave no verbal answer, but nodded her head in acknowledgment. The other three shot each other looks of concern and anger, though directed towards Ricardo as opposed to one another.

"I know it's hard, Buttercup, but you need to tell us what happened" Blossom said as she was about ready to call up her family to get them involved.

"S-S-Some girl n-n-named Lucy... I saw her with Ricardo... She said something about them being engaged." Buttercup said.

Blossom then hung up the phone, as she soon understood what was going on.

"Do you mean he proposed to her, or something?!" Bubbles said.

"... Maybe... I wasn't sure if it was one-sided or not. All I saw was the kiss and Lucy's suggestion of the wedding prep." Buttercup said, still crying.

"... Normally, I would be 'I told you so' right about now, but I'm starting to think that you only have part of the story." Bridgette said.

"That's strange for you. Normally, you're a skeptic with romance. Why the change of heart?" Blossom said, surprised.

"Because I've opened up; I'm not scarred anymore thanks to you and the boys." Bridgette said.

"But still, are you sure Ricardo did something like that?" Bubbles inquired, changing the subject.

"Yes..." Buttercup said, before burying her head in her hands and bawling.

"Um... Do you mind if I cut in for a minute?" Blossom asked.

"What is it?" Bridgette inquired.

"The name Lucy... I've heard it somewhere, but I just don't remember where..." Blossom said.

"This is no time for cryptic speeches!" Bubbles said, complaining.

"That's the truth. Blossom, maybe we should try to find a way to help Buttercup win Ricardo back BEFORE getting your family to intervene." Bridgette suggested.

"Good idea, but first, let's leave Buttercup alone to cry for a while before thinking of something." Blossom said, rubbing her friend's back a bit before the trio left the room.

Blossom and Bubbles were in the next room, thinking of ways to cheer up Buttercup and help her win Ricardo over again, while Bridgette was making a lemon meringue pie to help the girls cheer up. If anything, she worried that the pie alone would not be enough.

* * *

Tired and having cried herself out, Buttercup first went to the bathroom where she washed the tears from her eyes, blew her nose with a tissue, and washed her hands before heading to the kitchen to join her friends. The trio watched as she sat down, as though numb from the pain, and yet still bore a strong look of sadness upon her face.

At length, Buttercup cut the silence when she asked of Blossom, "Ricardo is your cousin, right?"

"Yes" Blossom answered quietly.

Buttercup said nothing but merely nodded her head in acceptance.

"We will get to the bottom of this, Buttercup; I promise you" Blossom swore as she was now feeling guilty of her cousin's behavior.

"You said that you thought the name familiar but that you couldn't recall from where; anything further on that?" Bubbles now asked.

"No, though I wish I really could remember. Wait a second; that's it!" Blossom said excitedly.

"What's it?" Bridgette asked as she removed her pie from the oven.

"I've got to make a couple phone calls" Blossom replied as she left out of the room to place her call home.

"I hate it when she only gives cryptic replies" Bubbles said with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should try to charm Ricardo to come back to you with a love song or something?" offered Bridgette as she set the pie upon a cooling rack.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything; I just can't bare to think of him in the arms of another woman" Buttercup replied with a sniff.

Bridgette then looked up some love songs to charm boys. She listed out some of them and got the audio for each one so as to help Buttercup choose the right song.

The first one that was played was "Can't Help Falling In Love" by A*Teens.

_"Like a river flows to the sea. So it goes. Some things are meant to be. Some things are meant to be..." _

"Turn it off!" Buttercup said, as she was about to cry again. "It's too romantic and lively..."

Bridgette paused the music, and then she crossed something off on her list, and said, "That rules out "Can't Help Falling In Love"..."

"What next?" Bubbles asked.

Bridgette then played some music from the song "Could It Be You" by Cascada.

_"...I only wanna feel the sunlight, stop the fight, and see it in your eyes. Wish I just knew what I should do. Could it be you? Somebody tell me if it's true. I don't have a clue. Could it be you? ..."_

"Enough! Too sad..." Buttercup said.

Bridgette turned the music off and crossed out the title of the song on her list.

"Next?" Buttercup said.

The next song was "Stay My Baby" by Miranda Cosgrove.

_"... Now that I've gone back to school, all I do is think of you. Sitting up here in my room, going crazy..." _

"Turn it off..." Buttercup said, about to rest her head on her arms.

"Okay, another one ruled out..." Bridgette said.

The next song was "It's In His Kiss" by Betty Everett.

_"If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss!"_

Buttercup was plugging her ears, so Bridgette turned it off, and then turned on the next song: "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Buttercup seemed to be fond of the lyrics and rhythm of this song, and started to smile a bit. She then nodded and said, "This is a good one!"

"I agree with you." Bubbles said.

"Then Buttercup will sing 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen." Bridgette said, checking it off.

"Woah, who said I was singing?" Buttercup said.

"We decided that you needed to win Ricardo over with a romantic song, right?" Bubbles said.

"Fine..." Buttercup said, sadly.

Blossom, meanwhile, was placing another call while quietly saying, "Come on, Aunt Maddie; pick up the phone." Instead the answering machine started to speak to her and so Blossom ended her call in minor frustration. Waiting five minutes, she placed the call again, only to have similar results.

"I wish they would turn down that music; I can't hear myself think!" Blossom fussed aloud to no one while placing her call again, but once more the answering machine began to speak to her. "She really needs to get herself a cellphone!"

She place her call once again, but this time, the line was busy and she shouted, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!"

"Blossom, would you please stop shouting? Buttercup's trying to learn a new song!" Bridgette yelled at her.

"This is the thanks I get for trying to get to the bottom of things." Blossom muttered as she threw her phone onto the couch prior to sitting down beside it and sulking.

_"... I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me; I'll never tell. I look to you as it fell, and now you're in my way. I trade my soul for a wish. Dollars and cents for a miss..._" Buttercup sang, but Bridgette paused the music.

"No, no, it's _"Pennies and dimes for a kiss"_, Buttercup." Bridgette said, as she rewound the music.

"Fine..." Buttercup said. The music started to play again. "... _I threw a fish in the fell_ - NO!"

Bridgette then stopped the music and rewound it once more, saying, "This is going to take a while..."

* * *

After fifteen more minutes, Blossom's phone went off, and then she picked up to see it was a call from her Aunt Maddie.

"Perfect timing!" Blossom said, as she picked up.

"Blossom, dearie, what's the matter?" Maddie said. "Since you've called me quite a few times, it must be important..."

"No kidding, Auntie, and hello to you, too. Tell me, do you know anything about a girl named Lucy?" Blossom asked.

"_... It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe?_" Buttercup said, after a few more trials, she managed to get to the next verse.

"Good, good, you're getting there!" Bubbles said.

"_Boy you came into my life, I missed you so bad! I wish you'd know that..._" Buttercup said, but the music was paused once more.

"Buttercup, it's _"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad! I missed you so bad! I missed you so, so bad"_ Then the lyrics go to _"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that, I missed you so, so bad"_. Let's try that again." Bridgette said, rewinding the music.

"This is getting old…" Buttercup complained.

* * *

Ricardo was back in his house, lying face down on his bed, and either crying or groaning. He was just overall, really sad.

"I can't believe Lucy had to go and kiss me in front of Buttercup! Now what am I going to do?" Ricardo said, as he threw one of the pillows into the wall and then slammed his head back onto the mattress. "If I call Luke and ask for advice, who knows what he'll do? Cody is out of town with his family, and Josh is on another excavation with his dad; speaking of which, it's a good call not to bring Bridgette along this time. And speaking of whom, I wonder what Bridgette thinks of me right now?"

_~Ricardo's Imagination~_

"I KNEW you were trouble, Ricardo! I can't believe I trusted you with Buttercup's heart!" Bridgette said, before slamming a lemon meringue pie into Ricardo's face and then kicking him in the shin before leaving to leave him on the ground.

"…Agh!" Ricardo cried in pain.

_~End of Fantasy~_

Ricardo then just sat back up and turned on the TV. He started flipping channels until he saw an advertisement.

_"Having trouble with the love of your life? Is a misunderstanding happening and you're clueless as to how to clear the air? Then call 1-871-2679-LOVE to have your call anonymously broadcasted on "Harold Heart-Healer: Love Consultant"; Call NOW!"_

Ricardo immediately called the number on his cell phone, but kept the TV to see if he would answer. While watching the TV, Ricardo saw Harold pick up the cell phone and he said, "Harold Heart-Healer: Love Consultant speaking. How can Cupid's mortal servant be of service?"

"Harold, am I glad to hear you! Here's what happened; I was shopping for a gift for my girlfriend, but then my ex-girlfriend/self-proclaimed fiancé that I had _HOPED TO NEVER HEAR FROM AGAIN_ comes along, and asks to get back together. I try telling her 'no', but then she springs on me, still delusional, and then kisses me _RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND!_ What's worse, my beloved thinks that I ended up proposing to this other girl, but I didn't! The one who kissed me is living in this fantasy in which she and I are engaged by our parents' wishes, but that was third grade! As soon as I entered Junior High, I broke off ties with this first girl, and then moved here to New Townsville and met my current girlfriend when I started High School. Now I want to punch the one who forced a kiss on me and now I'm starting to feel like resorting to groveling on my knees to get my girlfriend back… _WHAT DO I DO?!_" Ricardo said, wailing.

Harold then looked to the audience and then said, "Well, folks, it looks like this particular client seems quite desperate, and with good reason. The girl he loves thinks he proposed to someone else, when that was not the case at all. I'd ask for your name, but since I like my clients to remain anonymous for their own sake, I won't. However, I will say this: try and find your girl, and explain the situation. But if she doesn't listen, swallow your pride."

"What do you mean 'swallow my pride'?" Ricardo asked.

"Try singing a song to her to let her know how you really feel about her, and see how that works. Call me again if you need more help." Harold said.

"Thank you, Harold! Thank you, _THANK YOU_!" Ricardo said, as he hung up and then started crying tears of joy as he hoped with his heart that it would work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup was still trying to sing the song and do it right, and she was getting better with her vocals, timing, and pitch.

"You're getting the hang of it, BC!" Bridgette said, as she rewound the song once she finished the last line.

"At this rate, you'll re-sink Ricardo's heart in no time!" Bubbles said.

"But where's Blossom? I thought she'd be here with that lemon meringue pie out." Buttercup asked.

"She said she was going to make some phone calls, right?" Bubbles inquired.

"No time for that," Bridgette said. "We have some Cupid-playing to do."

"What? The song is mastered; what else is there?" Buttercup asked.

"There's more to winning over a guy than just a good song," Bubbles said. "We need to get you into the right outfit!"

"Wait… What do you mean 'the right outfit'?" Buttercup said, not liking the sound of what Bubbles had said.

"You're not thinking that we should put Buttercup into some cute clothing? What do you have in mind?" Bridgette inquired, also a bit nervous.

After a few minutes, Buttercup came out of the dressing room with her hair flat-ironed down. She was wearing a green, knee-length skirt with lace fringe; a green, short-sleeve blouse with lace around the cuffs, and satin around the neckline, and green Mary-Jane shoes with paler green knee-high socks.

"This outfit is ridiculous," Buttercup said. "If Ricardo sees me like this, he'll laugh."

"I'm going to have to agree with Buttercup. About the outfit, I mean." Bridgette said, as she was unimpressed with Buttercup's outfit, mainly because it did not fit her personality.

"But what other choice do we have? Ricardo is probably making wedding preparations with that witch!" Bubbles said.

"I still have this gut feeling that Buttercup doesn't know the whole story." Bridgette said.

"And your gut is wrong rarely, if ever." Buttercup said.

"But still, we need to try out this song in order to get Ricardo back." Bubbles said.

"Let's just try it, but where should we do it?" Buttercup asked.

"First, we need to find Ricardo. Let's do some searching, girls!" Bridgette said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricardo was listening to a song on his computer, and trying to sing along with it. He then sang, _"Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby? Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around. And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby. When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still. I like – _AGH, wrong line…_"_

He rewound the music and then tried again, but that was when Blossom walked in the door.

"…_So build me up, (build me up) Hey, Blossom, don't break my –_ Blossom?! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ricardo. Um, so Lucy is back, huh?" Blossom said.

"How did you know about Lucy?" Ricardo asked.

"I called your mom. I asked her about it. Apparently this girl was quite fond of you, and your parents thought you were cute together. However, you didn't return Lucy's affections, did you?" Blossom inquired.

"You got that right," Ricardo said. "But now I'm busting my larynx just to win Buttercup over again with this song "Build Me Up Buttercup", and it's not going too well. I keep mixing up the lyrics or missing the pitch."

"Well, keep practicing, because Buttercup is really distraught about the situation that she's going out of her comfort zone in many senses of the word." Blossom said.

"That doesn't sound good," Ricardo said. "I'll keep practicing and then we can go find Buttercup, and quick!"

"Let me help." Blossom said.

Gesturing him aside, Blossom sat down at the computer and opened a new tab. She then did a search for the lyrics to the song, opened the file, copy and pasted the lyrics into a document file and printed it out.

"Where did you learn to do all of that?" Ricardo asked of her.

"Luke showed me. Anyways, here, take the lyrics and practice along; I'll guide you" Blossom replied.

"Thanks, Blossom." Ricardo said.

* * *

Simultaneously, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bridgette were looking for Ricardo. Both scenes became juxtapose to each other, and then both Buttercup and Ricardo simultaneously said, "I'll win back my love if it's the last thing I do!"

After a few more rounds of the song, Blossom then started to help Ricardo find Buttercup; meanwhile, Bubbles and Bridgette were helping Buttercup find Ricardo.

However, unknown to any of them, Lucy was still about, looking for 'her' Ricardo, and still oblivious to his affections for Buttercup.

"Ricky! Oh, Ricky, where are you?" Lucy said, as she kept on looking for him.

Ricardo and Buttercup soon found each other, and then, both with determined faces on, approached each other. They simultaneously said, "I have to say something to you."

However, they both blushed, and Ricardo said, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Buttercup said. She snapped her fingers to cue the music, and then "Call Me Maybe" started to play.

_~Song Fiction: Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen~_

It was early evening, and Buttercup went up to a wishing well, prayed silently, and then dropped the coin into the well; as it fell, she looked up to see Ricardo and started blushing.

"_I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me, I'll never tell. I look to you as it fell, and now you're in my way." _

She felt her soul disappear and then the thought of getting a wish popped in her head. She also neglected to notice all of her other spare change fell out of her pocket as she felt like she was kissed on the cheek.

"_I trade my soul for a wish. Pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way."_

Ricardo's stare kept Buttercup in place and then she noticed that she could see his skin through the tears in his jeans. The wind started to blow and she felt herself heating up. Buttercup then wrapped her arms around one of Ricardo's and then she smiled at him.

"_Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where do you think you're going, baby?"_

Buttercup wrote down her cell phone number, gave it to Ricardo, and then winked at him before leaving. She then had a hard time looking at him, and then she blushed again. She wrote down her cell number and gave it to Ricardo before winking at him once more.

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe? It's hard to look right at you, baby! But here's my number, so call me maybe?"_

However, she ended up being chased by other boys, before giving Ricardo her cell phone number and then bolting before leaving him confused.

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me. But here's my number, so call me maybe?"_

A few weeks passed and Buttercup was still holding onto her phone, waiting for Ricardo to call her, but she then fell into a water puddle and got herself wet. She begged to her friends to borrow some money, but then she ended up stealing their trust.

"_You took your time with the call. I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way. I beg, borrow and steal. Have foresight and it's real. I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way."_

She soon saw Ricardo's stare and his skin through his jeans and it was hot at night with the wind blowing.

"_You stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where do you think you're going, baby?"_

Buttercup remembered when she first met Ricardo, and then she handed him her cell phone number. However, she could not make eye contact, for whatever reason.

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe? It's hard to look right. At you baby, but here's my number. So call me, maybe?"_

She then started being chased by several boys before running back to Ricardo and then leaving.

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe? And all the other boys try to chase me. But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"_

Buttercup met up with Ricardo once more the next day, and then she blushed, while averting her gaze.

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad!"_

She then started crying when she tried kissing Ricardo, but he merely looked away.

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. And you should know that. I missed you so, so bad!"_

Buttercup remembered when she first met Ricardo, and then she handed him her cell phone number. However, she could not make eye contact, for whatever reason.

"_It's hard to look right. At you baby, but here's my number. So call me, maybe?"_

She then started being chased by several boys before running back to Ricardo and then leaving.

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe? And all the other boys try to chase me. But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"_

Buttercup met up with Ricardo once more the next day, and then she blushed, while averting her gaze.

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad!"_

She then started crying when she tried kissing Ricardo, but he merely looked away.

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. And you should know that. So call me, maybe?"_

_~End of Song Fiction~_

Buttercup then took a deep breath, as she looked Ricardo in the eye. The look in Ricardo's eyes seemed to hint to Buttercup that he was not impressed, this crushing her on the inside.

Buttercup then turned to leave, as she thought that she failed, when...

"Buttercup, I want to tell you how I feel." Ricardo said.

_~Song Fiction: Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations~_

Ricardo was hanging around when he saw Buttercup walking by; she stopped to wink at him, charming him, but then she blew a raspberry at him, thus causing him to fall over. She then tells him that she would call, but the time she promised was not met, and thus, she did not call.

However, Ricardo kept his love shrine of Buttercup in his locker.

"_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby. Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around. And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call baby. When you say you will (say you will) But I love you still."_

Ricardo held onto Buttercup's hand, and refused to let go of it. He then gazed into her eyes, albeit she refused to look back. His heart then swelled with joy at the thought of being with the girl he loved. However, she was about to break it, when Ricardo stopped her.

"_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'. You know that I have from the start. So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart." _

Ricardo was waiting at his house, and the clock said 10:05 PM. He was growing worried that Buttercup was not showing up for their date. He heard the doorbell, and then Ricardo ran to the door, opened it, only to see Luke and he was disappointed.

""_I'll be over at ten," you tell me time and again, but you're late. I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah). I went to the door, I can't take anymore. It's not you. You let me down again."_

Buttercup was hanging around Ricardo, who then kissed her out of the blue and then the next scene, he was at home, with his cell phone in hand, really upset and waiting on a call from Buttercup.

"_(Hey-hey-hey!) Baby, baby, try to find. (Hey-hey-hey) A little time, and I'll make you mine! (Hey-hey-hey!) I'll be home. I'll be beside the phone, waiting for you! Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-oo!"_

Ricardo was hanging around when he saw Buttercup walking by; she stopped to wink at him, charming him, but then she blew a raspberry at him, thus causing him to fall over. She then tells him that she would call, but the time she promised was not met, and thus, she did not call.

However, Ricardo kept his love shrine of Buttercup in his locker.

"_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby. Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around. And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call baby. When you say you will (say you will) But I love you still."_

Ricardo held onto Buttercup's hand, and refused to let go of it. He then gazed into her eyes, albeit she refused to look back. His heart then swelled with joy at the thought of being with the girl he loved. However, she was about to break it, when Ricardo stopped her.

"_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'. You know that I have from the start. So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart." _

Ricardo had a plush doll of his crush, Buttercup, and then he fantasized himself being in her embrace, but then he realized she was somewhat dishonest, but he fell in love with her anyway.

"_You were my toy, but I could be the boy you adore. If you'd just let me know (bad-dah-dah). Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more. Why do I need you so?"_

Ricardo was hanging around when he saw Buttercup walking by; she stopped to wink at him, charming him, but then she blew a raspberry at him, thus causing him to fall over. She then tells him that she would call, but the time she promised was not met, and thus, she did not call.

However, Ricardo kept his love shrine of Buttercup in his locker.

"_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby. Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around. And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call baby. When you say you will (say you will) But I love you still."_

Ricardo held onto Buttercup's hand, and refused to let go of it. He then gazed into her eyes, albeit she refused to look back. His heart then swelled with joy at the thought of being with the girl he loved. However, she was about to break it, when Ricardo stopped her.

"_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'. You know that I have from the start. So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart." _

Ricardo was soon dreaming and then he dreamed of Buttercup leaving him for another man, and then he started to cry.

"_I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby. You know that I have from the start. So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart!"_

_~End of Song Fiction~_

Overhearing what the two had just sung to each other, Lucy started to storm over towards Ricardo when Blossom and Bridgette stepped in front of her with Bridgette inquiring, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going over there and taking back my Ricky" Lucy replied firmly.

"Sorry, but he's NOT yours to take back. In fact, you two haven't ever been boyfriend and girlfriend" Blossom said, catching Bridgette by surprise.

"What are you talking about; Ricky and I have always been in love with each other" Lucy argued.

"WRONG! You're the one who was always flaunting herself upon Ricardo when he never once returned your feelings or affections. In fact, if anyone ever thought you two were good together, it was you and your parents. And now that Ricardo's moved on and gotten himself a real girlfriend, you think you can just come swooping back into his life unannounced; I don't think so" Blossom further corrected Lucy, using some of Bridgette's sass to get her point across.

"But-but...Ricky, tell this nosy redhead that she's wrong about...us" Lucy started to protest to Ricardo, but was instead taken aback when she saw him and Buttercup passionately lip-locked. "Fine, be that way; who needs him!" Lucy said as she turned and tearfully began walking away.

"You've picked up some of my sassy behaviors, haven't you?" Bridgette inquired of Blossom.

"Guilty as charged!" Blossom replied with a grin that only caused Bridgette to sweat-drop in disbelief.

"At least the means meets the ends" Bubbles noted as she continued to watch their two friends continuing to kiss each other as they made up.

"I'm just relieved that witch is gone." Bridgette said, with a smile.

The girls then started to laugh as their friends were still kissing.

* * *

**All's well that ends well, huh? Oh, well, moving on with the story, okay? **

**Next time, Johnny Cosmo is Mayor for a Day again, and this time, he's requested that only the girls play bodyguard. But he only miffs off Josh by hitting on Bridgette and angers Luke by having Blossom's attention. Hopefully the boys won't hit the roof…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ugh… For those of you who have seen this episode, we're going back to seeing Johnny Cosmo! This time, it's only the girls playing bodyguard for him during a movie shoot, and not only are the boys not involved with security duty, but Johnny keeps hitting on Bridgette, thus annoying Josh, and Blossom's hero-worship of him is getting on Luke's nerves. How can the boys handle this flirt's behavior without Luke or Josh completely blowing up?**

* * *

_Johnny Cosmo Returns_

One afternoon, the girls were walking to the lab, talking about all sorts of things. Bridgette was telling them the story about her very first time baking.

"So, the chocolate cakes came out horrible because I forgot the sugar! Hahahahahahahaha!" Bridgette said, laughing at herself for her own absentmindedness.

"Seriously? YOU, forget the sugar in a recipe?" Blossom said, laughing along.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," Bubbles said. "Then again, no one gets things right the first time."

"That's true." Buttercup said.

"Oh, girls, I'm glad you're here and I'm even happier to see you in such bright spirits, too" greeted the Professor as he turned away from the video screen that had the Mayor's image showing on it.

"Thanks, we're happy to be here as well" Bubbles returned politely.

"Oh, good morning, Mayor" Blossom then bid to the Mayor.

"Good morning, Blossom, girls, I've got a special project I'd like for you girls to take care of for me today" the Mayor greeted them in return.

"Uh-oh; I've seen that look before. What is it this time?" Buttercup asked, disgruntled.

"Buttercup, be polite!" Bridgette rebuked her. "What can we do for you, Mayor?"

"I need you girls to head over to the shooting of the new Johnny Cosmo movie so as to act as security detail" the Mayor replied with a smile.

"Oh no, not him again!" Buttercup whined.

"But why can't the police handle it this time?" asked Bubbles with a pout.

"We're to act as security detail for Johnny Cosmo again? SWEET!" cheered Blossom.

"Uh, excuse me...but who's Johnny Cosmo?" asked Bridgette causing Blossom to fall down anime-style while everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"Do you honestly mean to tell me that you've never heard of Johnny Cosmo?!" Blossom asked in astonishment.

"Nope, never" Bridgette replied, still confused.

"Ignore her" Buttercup then said as she and Bubbles pushed past Blossom.

"Johnny Cosmo is an actor who strongly believes that the rescues he performs on camera are just as good as the real deal" Bubbles began.

"However, when _real_ trouble hits, he turns into a cowardly wuss and expects everyone else to chase away the real bad guys" Buttercup continued.

"To say little of the fact that he's engaged, tends to be a flirtatious jerk, and a bit of a womanizer" Bubbles followed up.

"You're kidding me?" Bridgette asked in surprise.

"I wish." Buttercup replied with a scoff.

"We've also had to cover a movie shooting for him once before; that's how we know these things." Bubbles added with a sigh.

"We'll do it, sir!" Blossom said, gushing.

The mayor then nodded and hung up, and then the girls groaned in anxiety.

However, Blossom was swooning at the Johnny Cosmo poster, and then Bridgette said, "Do the rest of you get the impression that Blossom is the only one who is happy about this news?"

"No kidding," Buttercup said. "She's oblivious to the real Johnny Cosmo; a flirtatious, clumsy coward."

"Blossom's almost hopeless at this point." Bubbles said.

"But according to the mayor, we don't have to be worried about it until tomorrow. I just hope Luke doesn't fly off the handle. You know how he gets when he sees another hitting on Blossom." Bridgette said.

"Can't argue with that." Buttercup said, annoyed.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to get to the set tomorrow?" Bubbles said.

"Alright, but first, maybe I should make some BROWNIES AND A CAKE!" Bridgette said, loudly.

This caught Blossom's attention, which was what Bridgette intended to happen, and then Blossom was out of her daze and then jumping up and down about her sweets.

"That's so like her…" Buttercup said.

* * *

About an hour later, Luke, Josh, and Jacob came back from the mall. Luke and Josh were helping Jacob pick out good clothes for school that would charm girls.

"I have to say, Josh, it must have taken some dedication on your part to win over my sister," Jacob said. "She's not easy to convince."

"You can say that again," Josh said. "It really took a lot to win her heart."

"Hate to change the subject, but what do you think of the clothes, Jacob?" Luke said.

"I love them! I'm sure the girls in my class are going to like me if I wear these!" Jacob said.

As the boys approached the lab, they overheard a few bits and pieces of the girls' conversation.

"Yes, going to see Johnny Cosmo in person is going to great!" Blossom said, as she ate one of Bridgette's brownies.

Hearing this, Luke's temper started heating up; Jacob took cover on the other side of the wall while Josh tried his best to calm Luke down.

"Who is Johnny Cosmo?" Luke said, in a calmer voice.

"Oh, Johnny Cosmo is a television superhero. Bridgette and I would watch super hero shows all of the time when we were younger; long before mom and dad's marriage went down the drain. However, neither one of us had heard of Johnny Cosmo, until I got hooked on it when watching episodes of it on my computer." Jacob said.

"Oh, is that it?" Josh said.

"So, about finding a way to handle this guy," Buttercup said, munching on a brownie. "With him, it will be easier said than done to tolerate his behavior. Flirtatious, cocky, etc."

"I just hope he isn't as bad as last time we had to babysit him." Bubbles said.

Luke was just getting angrier outside, and he was on the verge of literally tearing his fingers through the walls.

Bridgette sensed the boys outside and then she said, "Um, changing the subject, how are the goods?"

"They're great." Bubbles said.

The boys then walked in and said, "Just admit it girls; you've missed us!"

"I missed you so much, Josh!" Bridgette said, as she hugged Josh.

"Luke!" Blossom said, hugging Luke.

"So is this why you changed the subject? To avoid running Luke afoul?" Buttercup whispered into Bridgette's ear.

Bridgette merely nodded.

"Well, it's getting late, so we'd better be heading on home" Blossom said as she began to lead the others back out the door.

Buttercup and Bubbles were about to follow her until Luke took a hold of their wrists and began to lead them to the far end of the main lounge.

"Are we in trouble?" Bubbles asked concernedly.

"No, I just wanted to ask you who this Johnny Cosmo dude is." Luke said. Buttercup and Bubbles sweat dropped at this.

"Um… Johnny is a superhero on television, and…" Bubbles began.

"I mean what was his relationship with Blossom?" Luke said, interrupting.

"What relationship?" Buttercup said. "If anything, Johnny Cosmo is merely one of the super heroes that Blossom is a hopeless fan of. She's such an avid fan of him that she's oblivious to the fact that he's a flirt, cocky, a coward, as well as engaged."

"So, it's merely idol worship on Blossom's part? That's it?" Luke asked.

"That's all of it," Bubbles said. "But as we've said, Blossom is such a big fan that she doesn't notice his flirtatious, cowardly, cocky behavior."

"So, the chances of me losing her to this goon are about zero?" Luke asked.

"Right." Buttercup said.

Luke merely nodded, and then left the scene; the girls groaned in relief when he was gone, because even though they saw him as an older brother, and the Black Samurai was gone, they still had a reason to be afraid of him when he was angry.

"Let's just hope that Johnny doesn't start hitting on Blossom." Bubbles said.

"Or worse, Blossom becomes so enthralled with Johnny Cosmo, it gets Luke angry." Buttercup said.

"But I wonder what the chances of Johnny hitting on Bridgette are…" Bubbles inquired.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Josh would react to that bum hitting on her." Buttercup said.

"Let's just hope we don't find out the answer to either…" Bubbles said, as the duo left the lab.

* * *

Later on, Bridgette was back home with Jacob, and they were in the guest room, which was now converted into Jacob's permanent bedroom.

"Jacob, what are you doing in the closet?" Bridgette inquired.

"I'm putting on a miniature fashion show! Josh, Luke, and I bought some new clothes for me to try to charm girls, and I was hoping to show these off to you to get your opinion."

"Using good fashion sense to get a girl? That's a little warped…" Bridgette said, with a sweat drop.

"Well, what do you think?" Jacob said, coming out with his first outfit.

"It seems to me, a bit too 'High School dropout' to me, but otherwise, it's fine." Bridgette said.

"Good! I've got more to show you!" Jaocb said, as he retreated back into the closet.

'_This is going to be a long night…' _Bridgette said, with a sweat drop.

* * *

The next morning, Bridgette cooked up some scones and muffins for breakfast, but she had to leave them out for her family, since she had to get on set early for security duty. However, she remembered to leave a note, and then she left for the lab.

Speaking of which, the rest of the girls were at the lab, waiting for Bridgette.

"Where is Bridgette?! The sooner she gets here, the sooner we can get to the location shoot and meet up with Johnny Cosmo again!" Blossom said, hearts in her eyes and swooning.

"You do realize this will be Bridgette's first time, right?" Buttercup reminded her friend.

"So what? The fact is, we're meeting with Johnny Cosmo again!" Blossom said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Bridgette said, as she ran into the lab.

"No problem," Bubbles said. "You're actually early."

"That's good," Bridgette said. "So, ready to go and play security guard?"

"You read my mind, Bridgette!" Blossom said.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"Now let's go!" Blossom said, flying up and taking the lead.

"Let's keep an eye on our leader to make sure she doesn't overdo it." Bridgette said, as she followed suit.

"Good idea." Bubbles said, as she flew after her friends. Buttercup soon followed.

Flying to the site of the shooting, Bridgette could not help but feel like they were being followed. Looking around and even checking the ground below, she didn't see the Boys following after them from the ground, but at a distance so as not to be seen.

"What's the hold up, Bridgette? We're going to be late!" whined Blossom as she and the others stopped when they realized Bridgette had stopped.

"Sorry, I thought we were being followed for a moment. But since there's no one around in sight, let's get going" Bridgette replied as they returned to their journey.

On the ground below, Cody commented from the back of Luke's motorcycle, "Whew; good thing you're well aware of Bridgette's sixth sense, Luke."

"Yeah, and it was also convenient that this alley was here for us to hide in, too" Josh replied from the back of Ricardo's motorcycle.

"Yes, well, they've continued, so let's follow after them before they get away and this Cosmo person decides to hit on our girls" commented Ricardo as he and Luke pulled back out onto the street to continue following the Girls.

* * *

At the location shoot, the girls were merely sitting on the sidelines while Johnny was filming in front of the camera, and Bridgette was quite unimpressed with Johnny, while Blossom was swooning over him the whole time.

"Blossom says that Johnny is the best superhero on television, but to be perfectly honest, this guy is an amateur. I can't believe we're on security duty for this guy, and all we're doing for it is sitting around, waiting for trouble." Bridgette whispered to Buttercup.

"No kidding." Buttercup said.

"I wish Co- er, Baron was here. It would make me feel better." Bubbles said, correcting herself.

"Good catch, Bubbles." Buttercup said.

"Oh, Johnny is doing great!" Blossom said, oblivious, as usual.

"Ugh…" Her friends said, groaning.

Meanwhile, behind the walls of the studio, Luke and the boys were keeping a close eye on their girls and Johnny.

"I still can't believe that the girls are being asked to play babysitter for this creep," Ricardo said. "I've never even heard of Johnny Cosmo."

"Neither have I," Cody said. "Weren't that many shows on TV while I was in the hospital, so I was stuck with DVD's."

"Bubbles and Buttercup told me a little bit about him yesterday, but even though Blossom is only a fan, there are times when fandom can turn to love." Luke said.

"Don't borrow trouble, Luke," Josh said. "Bridgette will most likely tell him off if things get too uncomfortable for her."

"Yeah, but we're here to protect our girls, no matter what!" Luke said.

"You're underestimating them…" Cody and Ricardo said, simultaneously.

* * *

During the break, the girls were at the staff buffet table. Blossom had her plate piled high with sweets, but she was not so selfish as to take all of it and not leave some for the others.

Bridgette took a bite of one of the cupcakes, but she than spat it out, saying, "Ugh… This tastes like it came out of a box, and the frosting tastes so… artificial."

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and then Bridgette smiled, hoping it was Josh, but she turned around, and her smile turned into a scowl when she saw that it was Johnny, instead.

"So, you must be Bridgette," Johnny said. "I've heard a lot about you. Quite the Connoisseur for baked goods, huh? A lot of people say you put the "Power" in PowerPuff."

"Um… Thanks." Bridgette said, as she gently pushed him away before moving on to the muffins.

She opened up one of them, she saw that the overproduction of gluten through excessive stirring, causing the carbon dioxide from the leavening to be trapped in a lot of very large, elastic bubbles, causing an irregular texture; A.K.A., the tunneling phenomenon.

"Ugh… Someone over-mixed the muffin batter." Bridgette said, as she tossed the goods out.

"Well, as expected of you," Johnny said, putting his hand on her shoulder once again. "Cute."

Josh was getting annoyed with Johnny's behavior and wanted to intervene, but Luke and Cody held him back, while Ricardo shook his head in disbelief.

"Could you leave me alone? Besides, I think your break is about over." Bridgette said, as she returned to her seat.

"Oh, um, yes it is!" Johnny said, before running back on set.

"Looks like the goods weren't to your liking, Bridgette?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes," Bridgette said. "Honestly, I could swear that they were all store-bought stuff."

"That's Bridgette for you," Blossom said. "Always knows her baked goods."

"I didn't get anything either, because I wanted to know what Bridgette thought. Guess I know the answer." Buttercup said.

"I hate to change the subject, but do you girls get the sensation that we're being watched by someone OTHER than the rest of the crew here?" Bridgette said.

"Like who?" Bubbles asked.

"Our boyfriends." Bridgette said, firmly.

The boys then retreated back behind the wall, and started to panic a bit.

"Darn…" Ricardo said. "Your girl sure has good instincts."

Josh was not listening; he was getting annoyed with Johnny's flirting.

* * *

Later on, a few more scenes were shot, and then Johnny started hitting on each of the girls, complimenting them or just buttering them up some way or another.

He soon went back to hitting on Bridgette, and then when she said, "Hey, lovely lady… your chocolate brown hair is certainly divine."

"I'll tell you what's lovely," Bridgette said. "How you're blind to your own inappropriate behavior!"

"I-Inappropriate?!" Johnny asked.

"Yes: inappropriate," Bridgette said. "You really know how to invade a girl's personal space, don't you?"

"Yes. I find it uncomfortable." Bubbles said.

"It makes me want to puke; the only one allowed to flirt with ME is my Blast." Buttercup said.

"Honestly, Johnny. Can't you take a hint?" Bridgette said.

The lights went out and spotlights started shinning on the girls. Microphones appeared out of nowhere into the girls' hands, and with Bridgette in front, she, Bubbles, and Buttercup were about to get into a song and dance number; Blossom as too busy staring at Johnny Cosmo to notice.

_~Song Fiction: "Take A Hint" by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gilles~_

The girls were dancing to the beat of the song and then Bridgette started off the song. She had just gotten Johnny to stop flirting with her, and then she expressed herself.

_"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and from the right!" _

Buttercup then gently shoved Johnny away as she said something.

_"I don't want to be a priss! I just try to be polite! But it always seems to bite me in the…"_

Johnny got his cell phone out in front of Bubbles and winked at her, putting Bubbles off.

_"Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot! You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should NOT!" _

Bridgette head Johnny say 'hello' to her, but she was then put off by the content of what he was saying after.

_"You had me at 'hello', then you opened up your mouth."_

All three girls then came together, and while Blossom was on the sidelines, swooning over Johnny.

_"And THAT is when it started going south, OH!"_

Johnny had his hands on Bridgette's waist, but Buttercup punched him in his mouth to get him away, and then he ended up making eyes at Bubbles' legs, to which she turned red and ran off from.

"_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my – HEY! Take a hint! Take a hint!"_

He put money down for a cream soda for Bridgette, to which she just pushed away, and then she shoved a mint into his face while walking away from the scene.

"_No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint! Take a hint! T-Take a hint! Take a hint!"_

The girls noticed he did not understand the situation, so they started over and redid the routine.

"_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top!"_

Johnny asked Bridgette what her Greek Zodiac sign was, but all she did was put up a stop sign in his face as a response.

"_You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was STOP!"_

Every time he 'dropped names' dimes fell into the girls' pocket for each name he said and then the girls shoved him off the boat and they were having a yacht party at his expense.

"_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, YOU'D BE HERE, AND I'D BE ON A YACHT, OH!"_

Johnny had his hands on Bridgette's waist, but Buttercup punched him in his mouth to get him away, and then he ended up making eyes at Bubbles' legs, to which she turned red and ran off from.

"_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my – HEY! Take a hint! Take a hint!"_

He put money down for a cream soda for Bridgette, to which she just pushed away, and then she shoved a mint into his face while walking away from the scene.

"_No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint! Take a hint! T-Take a hint! Take a hint!"_

The girls then got into hugs with their boyfriends and they shook their heads 'no' at Johnny, who kept looking at them with dismay in his eyes.

"_What about 'no' don't you get? So go and tell your friends: I'm not really interested!"_

Johnny was about to run, but he stopped to see the exit was closed. The girls closed their eyes, a counter timed with three seconds went down, and Johnny exploded.

"_It's about time that you leave then; I'm going to count to three and… Open my eyes, and YOU'LL BE GONE!"_

Bridgette brushed Johnny off, who was holding her by the waist.

"_(One) Get your hands off my…!"_

Buttercup punched Johnny in the lips, as his halitosis was unbearable.

"_(Two!) Or I'll punch you in the…"_

The girls then shouted at him because he was staring at various… unmentionables.

"_(Three!) Stop your staring at my – HEY! Take a hint, take a hint!"_

The girls unlinked themselves from a chain Johnny made out of them, and then they threw breath mints of all sorts into his mouth, and then they left the room.

"_I am NOT your missing link! Let me tell you what I think: I think you could use a mint! Take a hint! Take a hint! Take a hint! Take a hint!"_

Johnny had his hands on Bridgette's waist, but Buttercup punched him in his mouth to get him away, and then he ended up making eyes at Bubbles' legs, to which she turned red in the face, and ran off from him.

"_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my – HEY! Take a hint! Take a hint! T-Take a hint! Take a hint!"_

_~End of Song-Fiction~_

The girls then put their microphones down, and Blossom _FINALLY_ snapped out of her daze.

"CUT! Excellent!" The director said.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"That song number you girls did was spectacular! We just filmed it!" The director said.

"You mean to tell us you recorded us telling Johnny off?!" Bubbles asked.

"That's right, girls," The cameraman said. "We initially DID want you girls here for security duty on Johnny's behalf, but then we decided how much the movie would improve if we had you girls in it! So, the plot changed from Johnny's origin story, and you girls just showed him up in a fight scene and then told him off as he tried to flirt with you!"

Bridgette's temper then started to boil, and then she shouted, "_YOU MEAN… __**YOU INTENDED ON PUTTING US IN THE MOVIE WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION AND WITHOUT TELLING US?!**_"

"The Mayor gave us permission," The director said, with a sweat drop. "We just asked him not to mention this to you."

"You could have at _**LEAST**_ included the boys…" Buttercup said.

"Wait a second!" Johnny said. "I thought this was supposed to be my origin story! I came about long before the PowerPuff Girls Z did, so why should they even be in the movie?!"

"Because this will become a box office hit with them in it!" The director said.

"Ugh…" Johnny then complained, sadly.

"This certainly went badly… For Johnny, that is," Buttercup whispered to her friends. "But now we just need to find a way to snap Blossom out of her trance."

"I think I know how," Bridgette said. "Boys, I know you're outside the studio!"

The boys then grunted out of embarrassment, and then they transformed before entering the room, albeit they were not dignified at the moment.

"I should have known that you'd follow us to check up on Blossom…" Buttercup said.

"I _thought _I sensed something on the way here; I suppose Luke went and hid you guys before I could catch you red-handed." Bridgette said, putting her hand on her head in annoyance.

"Sorry, Bridgette," Bash said, as he then hugged her. "We just wanted to make sure Johnny wasn't hitting on you."

"But I guess we were worried over nothing," Blast said, as he was holding Buttercup by the waist. "We really need to stop underestimating you girls."

"No kidding." Baron said, as he was in an embrace with Bubbles.

Blossom had snapped out of her trance when she saw Luke come in to the room, and then she immediately hugged him closely and snuggled with him.

"We'll see you at the premier." The girls said, together.

* * *

The night of the premier, the girls stepped out of a limousine and walked down the red carpet. However, the applause was not as big for Johnny, for reasons soon to be revealed.

The movie got to the part where the girls were singing and then everyone started humming along with it, as they were excited to see the girls in the movie.

After the premier, the box office overflowed with profits. They had triple of what they needed in funds to pay off the budget for the movie, and it was all because the girls had been filmed. In fact, in the online reviews, Johnny was called 'a mere backgrounder compared to the PowerPuff Girls Z', and everyone agreed.

"WHAT?! I'm only a minor character in this movie?! But the movie was centered around ME!" Johnny complained to his manager.

"That's true, but when the director filmed the girls, he guaranteed that the movie would be a box office hit, and he was right. In fact, they got more than triple of what they needed to pay off the budget, so the factor that made it a great movie was you being shown up." His manager said.

"Then what does that mean for ME?!" Johnny asked, on the verge of crying.

"It means that you're out of the show business." The manager said.

"Wait, what?!" Johnny asked.

He was literally thrown out of the television studio, and he landed on the pavement in pain. He soon started to cry and knew that his career went down the drain from then on.

A few days later at the lab, the girls were watching television reviews about the movie they participated in, and then they were surprised with the "News Flash".

_"Johnny Cosmo has been kicked out of the television station he was working if after his movie was a smash hit with the box office. According to his former manager, Johnny was merely a background role compared to the PowerPuff Girls Z, who not only blew the audience away with their singing and dancing, but showed off some incredible talent, and showed the masses what Johnny's personality is in the real world. Not only has his show, "The Adventures of Johnny Cosmo" been canceled and taken off the air permanently, the owner of the studio has replaced his show with a live action series of the ever-popular cartoon "Shugo Chara"." _The news reporter said, on the television.

"That will show that loser not to hit on the PowerPuff Girls Z!" Bridgette said.

"You said it." Buttercup said, as she and Bridgette shared a high-five.

"So, now that Johnny Cosmo is cancelled, Blossom, will you be okay?" Bubbles asked.

"… Who needs Johnny Cosmo when I have Luke?" Blossom said, as she hugged her boyfriend and then started kissing him.

Luke kissed back, happy that his girlfriend got over her hero-mania for the first time. Cody, Ricardo, and Josh laughed while they were sharing side-hugs with their respective girlfriends and they were happy to know that they were okay.

* * *

**It looks like Johnny Cosmo is out of a job! Hahahahaha! Fitting for the likes of him, right? Hahahahaha! Let's see what's going to happen next time for the team!**

**The team is on vacation near New Townsville beach, and Kasey, Ken, and Jacob have all tagged along for the ride and Bridgette shows off a new skill! Will they have fun, or will something really nasty occur?**


	34. Chapter 34

**It's Beach Time for the team! Kasey, Ken, and Jacob are tagging along for the trip as the PowerPuffs Z are on break, and they're doing the best they can to relax and not worry about the city. Bridgette shows off a new skill she has and while the team is chilling out, will an environmental disaster cause them to spring into action?**

* * *

_Spring Break Catastrophe!_

The team was in their classroom for the last time before spring break would start. Everyone was cleaning up the classroom, doing different tasks.

Bubbles was sweeping the floor while some of the boys did the heavy lifting for her so she could get in between the tighter spaces. She even swept under the teacher's desk and on top of the bookshelf to make sure nothing was out of place.

"This is almost like cleaning up at my house. Only it takes a lot less time and it's a lot less space." Bubbles said.

Buttercup was clapping the erasers to get the chalk dust out of them, but she did it outside the window while turning her head away to keep herself from wheezing on it.

"Now I know how asthmatics feel!" Buttercup complained from the chalk dust getting in her lungs.

Blossom was sorting the chalk pieces in the box by color while some of the boys were washing the black board with water and sponges, while letting it air-dry.

"At least Ms. Keane will be able to know the chalk by the colors of the rainbow." Blossom commented.

Bridgette was reorganizing her locker by sorting her textbooks by the alphabet and her supplies by subject type. She even emptied her locker of any unnecessary papers, such as love letters that she got from fans that could not deal with the fact that she has a boyfriend.

"Some people just don't know when to quit, do they?" Bridgette scoffed.

* * *

After everything was said and done, the eight teenagers went to the lab, all with suitcases and beach toys of sorts. Each girl was standing beside their boyfriend, and hanging onto their bags. They were standing at the bus stop and waiting for something to come.

"Blossom, you ready for the beach today?" Luke asked.

"I sure am!" Blossom said, as she hugged Luke.

"Well, you're also in for a treat! Bubbles and I made some cannoli with white chocolate pastry cream, sweet chocolate pastry dough, and topped with chocolate chips." Bridgette said.

"We also made a cake or two." Bubbles said.

"Or three, since there are so many of us!" Bridgette said, with a light laugh.

Blossom was already beginning to drool while Luke held her close to him to prevent her from fainting from the thought of all of that sugar in her system.

Kasey, Ken, and Jacob soon made it to their friends and family, with Jacob standing next to his sister, Kasey next to her sister, and Ken next to his cousin.

"I'm so excited for the beach today! And we also have Bridgette's sweets to look forward to, as well!" Ken said.

"No kidding," Jacob said. "If there's one person that I know of who's great at being a pastry chef, it's my big sister!"

"Enough chat, team, the bus is here." Buttercup said.

A large bus then came up to the stop and it soon opened its doors to the group of eleven. They all piled into the bus with their things, and soon the bus started its way to the beach.

* * *

The bus soon stopped off at the beach and the group filed out to go and select a decent location; far enough from the water so the surf would not wipe out their blankets, umbrellas, and picnic, but still close enough to enjoy the sound of it.

The boys soon set to work setting up the umbrellas and sticking them into the sand while the girls set out the beach blankets.

"So where are the changing booths?" Josh asked while searching the area.

However, when he turned around, he noticed the girls were undressing right there in front of the boys as they had donned their swimwear before dressing earlier that morning.

Blossom was wearing a red bikini with neon red hearts; Buttercup was wearing a green one-piece swimsuit with racing stripes; Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tankini with frills and blue bubbles; Bridgette was wearing a more modest bikini that was pale pink in base color with lavender-pink cupcakes, and frills on the ends, too. Kasey was wearing a pale orange one-piece suit with yellow stars.

"Who needs changing booths?" Ricardo asked as he and Luke were removing their shirts and pants as they had been wearing their swimming trunks under their pants. Each were in their signature colors, while Cody's was a much darker shade of blue, almost royal blue.

"Don't tell me you forgot to put on your bathing suit before coming out here?" Luke asked of him.

Josh blushed deep red at this, as Luke was right on target about what had happened: he did, in fact, forget to wear his swim trunks underneath his clothes.

"There's a public bathroom over in that small building; you can go change there" Ken said with a sigh as he shook his head at the elder boys.

Sitting down on their beach blankets, everyone began to apply sunscreen, with the boys helping the girls before letting the girls assist them and soon all were heading off towards the water.

Bridgette, Buttercup, Ricardo, and Josh had brought surfboards to the beach, and they were competing in a surfing race together.

Bridgette was really carving up the waves, as she climbed and dropped inside the barrel of the wave with each deep turn she made with her pink surfboard with magenta wave designs on it. She was picking up speed with each bottom turn she did. She also did an aerial flip dismount before landing back on her board.

"I had no idea Bridgette was a surfer!" Buttercup said, rather surprised she was being beaten at sports.

"No kidding…" Ricardo said, as he was struggling to keep himself on his board.

Josh, on the other hand, was staring at Bridgette with so much love in his eyes that he ended up wiping out on his board when he was directly hit by the break in the wave.

"Ack!" Bridgette shouted, as she crossed the finish line and saw her boyfriend off of his board.

Meanwhile, Luke, Ken, Blossom, and Kasey were having a slash-fight, though with Luke being mindful to keep his strength in check so as not to splash the girls too much, when he kept sending strange looks towards the waves the other four were riding.

"Luke, we're losing here!" Ken shouted out as the girls were splashing him together until Blossom noticed his distracted look.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Blossom inquired of him.

"Get to shore; it may just be me, but better safe than sorry" Luke said to her and the two of them gathered the younger ones to the shore.

"Hey, don't tell me we're stopping because Blossom and I were winning" protested Kasey.

"No, but I keep seeing a shadow in the water and I'm not sure if it's a dolphin, seal, another surfer, or...worse" Luke replied and Blossom scooped Kasey up in her arms and began to hasten her pace out of the water.

"You think it could be a shark?" Ken asked as he sent the waves a glance.

"I can't be too sure, but I'm going to check it out" Luke replied after pulling his buster sword out of his duffel bag and strapped it to his back much to the girls surprise.

"Does he carry that thing everywhere he goes?" asked Kasey.

"He never leaves home without it" Ken replied quietly as he watched his elder cousin dive into the water and started swimming towards the four surfers and catching Bridgette's attention when she saw his sword strapped to his back.

However, his worries disappeared when a bottle-shaped nose poked up out of the water next to Bridgette's board, and then several others, plus some curved dorsal fins poked out of the water.

"Would you calm down, Luke?" Josh asked, as he climbed back on to his board. "They're just dolphins…"

"Sorry about that; worried it was a shark." Luke said.

One dolphin in particular was doing flips father out in the water, while another one was poking its head out of the water, getting stroked gently by Bridgette's hand. Ricardo was swimming with another dolphin, as was Buttercup, and Josh was laughing as another dolphin was rubbing its beak against his cheeks.

"These dolphins are really cute!" Bridgette said. "You almost never see sharks where dolphins are!"

"Too true, Bridgette, but one can never be too careful. From my earlier vantage point, I couldn't quite tell what they were and wanted to ensure everyone's safety" Luke replied as one of the dolphins swam up and actually allowed him to grab hold and thus carried him back closer to shore.

Once ashore and while drying off, a bunch of boys approached and began commenting, "Did you see the awesome moves that girl was pulling off?"

"She's got to be surfing queen!" noted a second.

"She's a surfer extraordinaire!" said a third.

"Yeah, well she's either going to be my girlfriend, or she's going to get a major schooling in how _NOT_ to try showing me up" noted the biggest of the four, the group's leader, rather gruffly.

Listening to them, Luke just quietly shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, you got some kind of problem, punk?" asked the first one.

"Who, me? I don't have problems" Luke commented as he pulled his sword from its sheath and wiped the saltwater from his weapon before it could begin to corrode the metal pieces.

"Uh, I think he's right; he doesn't have a problem" commented the second as he watched Luke dry off his sword before wrapping it up in a towel to carry it back to his beach blanket and scaring off a couple more boys who were trying to make eyes with Blossom.

"Man, I sure am glad he isn't that surfer-girl's boyfriend" commented the group's leader in relief as he and the rest of his gang began to paddle out towards where Bridgette was sitting upon her board and taking a break.

Josh, meanwhile, was trying to ride some of the lower waves when he noticed the other surfers coming out and approaching Bridgette, thus causing him to wipe out once again.

"Hey, babe, those were some pretty gnarly moves you were doing out there" spoke one of the boys approaching.

"Oh, uh, thanks" Bridgette said feeling a bit uncomfortable with so many boys now surrounding her.

"So what's it take for a guy like me to get your phone number?" asked a second and Bridgette just rolled her eyes to the sky.

"Here's a better question: What's it take to get a lovely surfing queen like you to go out on a date with a surfing king like me?" asked the gang's leader.

"My phone number to you is 343-3665. On another note, why on _EARTH_ I would go out on a date with a scruffy bum like you? Not even for all the tea in Asia. I've already got a boyfriend" Bridgette replied as she started to paddle her board over towards where Josh was climbing back up onto his board.

The boy pulled out his cellphone, which was in a watertight bag, and quickly noticed that the letters on the numbers spelled out "Die Fool", and said aloud, "Ooh, she's feisty."

"What about a surfing competition? If I win, you become my girl; if I lose, I go away and never bother you again, though, there's no way I could ever lose." said the surfing gang's leader confidently.

"How about a black-eye, and a bloody nose for pathetically trying to flirt with my girl?" asked Josh in annoyance.

"Hey, I think this guy needs to chill out." noted the first boy as he flipped Josh's board over and sent Josh splashing into the water.

"Josh, are you alright?" Bridgette inquired of him in concern.

Josh rose back up onto his board and said, "Drenched, but good."

"I'm relieved," Bridgette said, before turning to the boys that were hitting on her. "You three need to learn some manners! How dare you tip my boyfriend off of his board!"

"That surfer wannabe if your boyfriend? Why not leave him and take up with a man like myself?" The gang's leader said.

"Because you're a worm amongst men, while my Josh is a man among men, you cocky, overconfident, mongrel!" Bridgette said, as she helped Josh back up on his board.

"Who are you calling overconfident? That's it! You and me, right now, winner take all" announced the gang's leader in anger until they all heard an explosion off in the distance.

Turning towards shore, Bridgette saw the others waving them in so she turned around and replied, "Sorry, but I've more urgent matters to take care of."

Turning their boards to shore, they all rode in to the shore, and met up with, Luke who said, "Sorry to interrupt your little surfing match, but an oil tanker is signaling an S.O.S."

"That must have been the explosion we heard" Josh noted to Bridgette who nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, you and I are supposed to be having a match!" the gang's leader said to Bridgette in protest.

"Here's a better idea: make yourselves useful and get everyone together to start cleaning up the beach while we see what we can do to stop the spill" Bridgette replied as she and her friends lined up, took out their compacts, and transformed right in front of the surfers.

_"Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Bridgette!"_

Bridgette swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

"_Blade!"_

Luke called out as he transformed into his alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. A black double-edged buster sword pierced into the ground at his feet and he picked it up to twirl it high over his head before setting it into its sheathe upon his side and took up a battle ready stance with his right hand poised over the hilt in preparation to draw it.

_"Baron!"_

Cody called out as he transformed into his alter ego amidst a blue background covered with silver arrows. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with blue jeans, his shirt was light blue, a blue leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, blue boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He got on his back and spun a few times, break dancing, and then he stopped with his side on the ground, his left hand on his cheek, and his right hand on his propped-up knee. A mechanical bow and a quiver of limitless arrows then appeared on his belt and back, and then Baron stood up, with his balled fists on his hips.

_"Blast!"_

Ricardo called out as he transformed into his alter ego amidst a green background covered with yellow, crossed lightning bolts. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with green jeans, his shirt was a yellow, a green leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, green boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. He then got on one knee and holding a Scottish Claymore out to the side, he took up a defense stance.

_"Bash!"_

Josh transformed amidst an orange background with yellow paddleballs. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was yellow, and a black vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

"I need a new hobby" whined the gang's leader as he and his companions began to gather up bunch absorbent materials together to start mopping up the oil with.

Flying out to sea, the group soon spotted the massive oil tanker that was leaking oil from a giant hole in its side.

"Bubbles, see what you can do to try cleaning up some of that oil. Blade, you and the guys need to try to lift the ship from the water and tilt it enough so as to keep any more oil from leaking out. Buttercup, try to use your hammer to knock some of the plating back into place while I find some way to seal it shut" instructed Bridgette.

"Right" her teammates replied as they all got right to work.

Bubbles kept blowing bubbles down into the water in an attempt to mop up a good portion of the oil slick. Blade, Baron, Bash, and Blast hefted the heavy vessel up out of the water and tilted it just enough to keep the oil from pouring out while Buttercup was smacking the gouged, torn pieces of the ship's hull back into place.

Blossom was left to keep any marine life away from the oil and saving those who had already been affected the crude oil.

"I can't find or think of anything to cover up the rest of the hole with" Bridgette told the others with a look of desperation on her face.

"I think I know of something we could use, but you girls are going to have to help hold this thing out of the water while Blade takes care of it" Bash said as the girls quickly flew into position to put their all into holding up the vessel.

As soon as he was certain the girls could help handle the ship's weight, Blade flew up towards the top of the ship where he removed the hatch to the ship's hold before returning to the hole in the side of the ship. Carefully holding the piece of metal in place, he called, "Solar Flare" as he began using one of his stronger attacks on the hatch-lid to seal it in place.

Flying back to help the others in setting the ship back down into the water, Bridgette commented to him, "It's a good thing you got plenty of sunlight today or that would have been a whole lot harder."

"You're telling me; I'm going to need a massage when this is all said and done" Bubbles added with a light whine as her arms ached.

"Yes, well, we've still a lot more work to do with cleaning up the mess" noted Baron and they all set to work trying to sop up the oil both from the shore line and directly from the water.

The girls were left with the task of bathing and cleaning up the sea birds, seals, sea lions, and sea otters that had been affected by the crude oil while a news crew recorded the whole event.

"Now, Bubbles, being an animal lover, what is your emotional take on this sudden spill?" One of the news reporters said.

"I'm as worried about the animals here as much as the next girl, if not more. I'm doing my best wash the animals gently. Bridgette is talking with a wildlife rescue group to take care of the animals we're having trouble getting to." Bubbles said.

"And even the Powerpuff Girls Z, as well as the boys, are caring for the environment, and the animals," The newswoman said. "I'll be back to talk with you later."

"Okay, girls, pick up the pace! I've just gotten more vegetable oil for lubrication to get all of this oil out, as well as some more dish solutions." Bridgette said, clapping her hands to get the girls to pick up the pace.

"Hey, we're working as fast as we can here!" fussed Buttercup until the sea lion she was washing nuzzled her cheek. "Okay, okay, you don't have to get mushy about it."

"Let's just be glad it's not egg laying season for sea turtles or we'd have an even bigger job on our hands." Blossom said while rinsing off a sea otter she had just finished scrubbing.

"But keep in mind that only one in one thousand sea turtle babies make it to adulthood. Wish it were at least five times that. Maybe 1-2% of sea turtle babies reach adulthood…" Bridgette said, sadly.

"That's pretty small." Buttercup commented.

"Not really. If one in a thousand make it to adulthood, then if one to two percent of everyone one thousand sea turtle babies reach adulthood, that would total to about ten to twenty for every one hundred baby turtles born. Multiply that result by ten, and you get a major population increase." Bridgette said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Bubbles said.

"Hey, sorry about the comments earlier; your respect for the beach and marine life is more than enough proof that you are all beach masters." commented the surfing gang's leader to Bridgette before running back to shovel up some oil soaked sand.

Bridgette had a bemused look on her face, not sure what to make of what the surfer boy had just told her.

"I think he meant that as a compliment" noted Bubbles as she paused to rub her sore arms before continuing to clean up a pelican.

"Here, Bubbles, I'll finish that one up for you" spoke up the town's mayor who had shown up as soon as word had reached his office.

"That's the last of the oil" Blade announced after shoveling in the last scoop of oil soaked sand.

"This town, this resort, and even more, these people can't thank you Powerpuff Girls and Boys Z for all of the wonderful help you've been to us today. If there is anything I can do in return for your kind, self-less acts today, you have but to name it" said the mayor as his assistant was rinsing the last of the soap from the pelican.

"Well, there might be one thing..." Blade started to say as his teammates looked at him in questioning. "The Girls could use a good massage."

"I'll go you one better: An all expense paid day at our best spa!" the mayor announced and the girls all sighed in appreciation.

"Good, but let's not outstay our welcome or overdo it on the luxuries! We don't want to be selfish or break the town's economy." Bridgette commented.

"This oil spill was quite catastrophic…" Bubbles said. "I'm just glad we were here to stop it."

"Yeah, but not all environmental disasters like this can be stopped so easily." Blast said, as he hugged Buttercup by the shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some nice spa time." Bridgette said.

"Well, it's starting to get a bit late right now, but if you come to this address first thing in the morning, I promise all of you your well-deserved massages as well as a spa day" replied the mayor and everyone agreed with this as they headed off to get some sleep.

* * *

Up the next morning, everyone was feeling rather sore from the previous day's work and so everyone headed over to the spa where they were met by the entire staff of the spa, but the mayor also.

"So, are you all ready to have a nice relaxing day?" asked the mayor with a smile.

"I know I sure am" piped Bubbles happily and soon the others were murmuring their agreement.

"You all go have some fun; I'm heading back to the beach" Blade said much to everyone's surprise.

"But Blade, all work and no play isn't good for you" protested Bridgette as she was beginning to feel that the others would soon want to follow.

"Don't worry about me; you all have your fun while I go spend some time on the beach" Blade replied as he turned with a wave and left as the staff of the spa began to whisk the rest of the Powerpuffs Z into the back, though Blossom managed to sneak away to chase after Blade.

Not seeing him anywhere, Blossom took flight and headed to the beach where she found him practicing with his sword and gaining a crowd of spectators as he fought with an imaginary opponent until she touched down a safe distance in front of him.

"I thought you were supposed to be spending the day at the spa" Blade noted to her.

"I'd much rather spend time with you" she confessed.

"What about being in need of a massage?" he then asked of her as he put his sword into its sheath.

She made no reply but just shrugged her shoulders, though stiffly.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Blade instructed her as he took flight and headed back to their hotel room and soon returned with a sun umbrella and blanket.

Setting up the umbrella and laying out the beach blanket, the two of them then undressed to their bathing suits when Luke had Blossom lay down and he began to give her a full-body massage with some suntan lotion in place of massage oil.

"I didn't know you knew how to give a massage" she commented once he had finished.

"I'm a man of many talents" he replied with a smile.

"So I see" she then said as she leaned in towards him and they shared a nice, long kiss.

After a while of sitting quietly together and watching the waves, Blossom asked of him, "So why didn't you want to stay at the spa?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to relax knowing you and the other girls were somewhere in the building but away from my sight. I can't protect you if I can't see you" Luke confessed.

"But there's nothing there to protect us from" she continued.

"I know, but I still wouldn't be able to relax and thus it would be a waste of the town's money" he told her with a smile and the two of them shared a chuckle.

* * *

Back at the spa, the girls were now sitting in the hot tub together and relaxing while also enjoying some treats, courtesy of the spa, with Bridgette critiquing them, "Hmm, this chocolate cake, while delectable, could stand to be a little more moist and the chocolate mousse tastes rather bland."

"Who cares as long as it's free?" Buttercup replied as she indulged in her second slice while sitting on the edge of the hot tub and dangling her feet into the water.

"I wonder why Blossom left; she's missing so much" pondered Bubbles.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Kasey in reply.

"She was worried about Luke and wanted to spend some time with him" Bridgette replied as she set her unfinished slice of cake on the edge of the hot tub only for it to get swiped up by Buttercup.

"You're going to get fat eating like that" Bubbles commented.

"This is my last piece and then I'm going to head for the sauna; besides, it's the hot springs that I'm looking the most forward to since there's so much more room to stretch out and lounge" Buttercup replied honestly.

"You make a good argument there, Buttercup" Bridgette said in agreement as she and the other girls climbed out of the water to don their robes before heading over to the sauna.

"Still, anyone want to head for the sauna?" Buttercup asked as she donned the robe she was assigned for the visit and soon the other girls followed suit.

Sitting in the sauna together, Bubbles asked, "What do you think Luke and Blossom are up to at this moment?"

"They're either taking a nap under a beach umbrella, chasing each other through the surf, or they're splashing each other with water" Kasey surmised.

"I'm willing to bet, she's tormenting him by having him bury her in the sand and she's removed her bathing suit afterwards" Buttercup said only to get shot annoyed glares by the other girls.

"Luke has too strong of a sense of morals to allow anything like that" Bridgette said as she stood up and began to put her robe back on.

"Where are you going?" asked Buttercup.

"It's too congested in here and I need some fresh air" Bridgette replied as she slipped out of the sauna and soon they were heading for the hot springs.

* * *

The guys were already in the hot springs and sitting along one side of the bamboo fencing as they were talking together.

"So why do you think Blade would leave off like that instead of enjoying the spa?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Because he wouldn't be able to relax since he couldn't keep track of the girls" Ken answered on behalf of his elder cousin.

"I wish I'd brought my pocket knife with me" noted Josh with a sigh.

"Why would you want your pocket knife?" asked Ken in distrust.

"I could whittle something for Bridgette then" he replied simply.

"I don't think the girls have even entered the water yet. I hope they come out soon" Ricardo then said.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"So we can talk to them and see how they're doing and feeling" Cody replied the two younger boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, I know that this hot spring is divided by this fencing, but please tell me that the girls are going to be in bathing suits or something" Jacob then said to Ken in concern.

"Well, typically one wears only a towel into the hot springs and it's usually tied in a specific manner around the body so that one can enter and exit the hot water without it coming loose" Ken explained to Jacob who had never been to the hot springs before.

"What's the worry anyways? I'm sure that you've taken baths with your big sister before; just think of it like that...only without the soap" Ricardo noted to Jacob in honesty.

"Besides, this fencing is so thick you can't see through it; all you can do is to hear the girls' voices on the other side" added Cody.

"And they're just like bells, aren't they?" Josh said; his infatuation with Bridgette kept growing by the day, to the point where he even started to have fantasies about getting married to her.

"No kidding." The other boys said, minus Jacob.

"It must be nice to have a girlfriend that you can think on like that" Jacob noted somewhat enviously just as the girls exited out onto their side of the hot spring.

"Don't worry, you'll find yourself that certain special someone eventually, Jacob" Ken said encouragingly to his friend.

"Ken's right; some come to you as though drawn like a paper clip to a magnet while others you have to win over and show them that they can trust you" Josh added.

"Hey, is that you Josh?" asked Bridgette from the other side of the fence.

"We're all over here" Ricardo replied.

"Is Jacob with you?" Bridgette then asked.

"I'm right here, Big Sis; though I'm about to step out as I think the heat's starting to get to me" Jacob replied.

"I'll join you" Ken replied as the two younger boys stepped out of the hot water and into the cooler air.

"We won't stay too much longer; we need to be catching back up with Luke and Blossom" Bubbles told them.

"I wonder what Luke and Blossom are doing right now" pondered Ricardo, trying to change the subject.

"They're probably laying on a beach blanket, curled up together, and taking a nap" Cody surmised.

Just then they quieted down as they heard the girls coming out of the spa to slip into the water. After finishing out their day at the spa, the group headed over to the beach where they found Luke and Blossom napping under the beach umbrella while curled up together.

"Looks like I was right about them" Cody said confidently.

"Yes, but why does it seem inappropriate for him to have his hand upon her backside like that?" complained Bubbles quietly.

"Better question is, should we wake them so we can all head back to the hotel?" queried Kasey as she knelt down beside them.

"You all make enough noise to wake the dead" groused Blossom as she stirred from her nap with Luke soon doing the same.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's time to get back to the hotel; the sun is setting" Bubbles noted to them.

"Wow, we must have been out for quite some time" Luke noted as the two of them rose up and stretched out.

"Well, we've got a bus to catch for home in the morning; so let's go" Bridgette told them and they all left the beach together.

Up the next morning, the group boarded the bus home after eating breakfast and within a couple of hours were being dropped off in front of the lab.

"We're going to have to do this again sometime" noted Bubbles to the others.

"Yeah, only minus the oil spill next time" added Buttercup and they all shared a hearty chuckle from it.

Disembarking their bus, Josh walked Bridgette and Jacob home while the other boys walked their girls home, each pausing to share a kiss with upon arrival home.

"See you in class tomorrow" Bridgette told Josh as they gazed into one another's eyes romantically.

"I'll be counting the seconds" Josh replied before sharing a fist bump with Jacob, then turned and with a wave to them, he left for his own home.

"Those guys are something else, aren't they?" Jacob asked of his sister with a smile.

"They sure are, Jacob; they sure are" Bridgette replied quietly as they entered their house where they were warmly greeted by their father.

* * *

**Well, that ended nicely, didn't it? So, shall we get into the next chapter?**

**Uh, oh! Jacob turns down an invitation to join the RowdyRuff Boys, and now they've taken to bullying him! What is he going to do?!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The RowdyRuff Boys are back, but this time, they're after Jacob! Jacob's kindness and good heart lies beneath his somewhat 1960's outfit, and his 'good boy' personality rubs the boys the wrong way, thus they start to bully him! Will Jacob do the right thing and squeal on them to his sister?**

* * *

_Jacob Gets Bullied!_

Jacob's alarm clock was ringing quite loudly as he sat up on his bed, yawning widely, before turning and clicking the thing off as he heard Bridgette calling up to him, "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, Jacob."

"Alright, I'll be down just as soon as I get dressed" he called back down to his big sister as he began getting dressed for school.

Finished dressing, Jacob turned around to make his bed when he heard a loud bang outside and turned to see four boys of about his age go skating by and knocking over trash cans as they went.

_'Neither Bridgette nor dad are going to happy to hear about this'_ Jacob thought to himself as he finished making his bed before dashing down the stairs to the kitchen where he joined his father at the table while Bridgette was serving up their breakfast.

"Is there some skater-gang that goes around knocking over peoples' trashcans for a thrill or something?" Jacob asked as he was served.

"Not that I'm aware of, son; why do you ask?" Melvin replied as he watched Bridgette pour him a cup of coffee.

"I saw these four guys, each around my age, go skating by this morning and they were knocking over trashcans...including ours" Jacob told him.

"Oh, coconuts… Let me guess: one wore red, another green, the third one blue, and the last one a deep magenta?" Bridgette asked with a pained look on her face.

"Yeah, you know them?" Jacob replied.

"Enough to wish I didn't" Bridgette groused as she dug into her pancakes.

"Don't worry about it, Bridgette; I'll clean it up after breakfast" Melvin told her with a sigh.

"Thanks, Dad; eat up, Jacob, school starts in forty-five minutes" Bridgette said in her typical semi-motherly tone.

Jacob was then munching on his pancakes, and he was savoring every bite, as he just loved his older sister's cooking.

After he and his sister were finished eating, the duo then left the house to go to school, and they took the same route. However, Bridgette pulled her brother over behind a wall when she noticed the RowdyRuff Boys trashing more streets by knocking over trashcans.

"Those four…" Bridgette said.

"Who _are_ those guys?" Jacob asked.

"They're the RowdyRuff Boys; it's no exaggeration to call them the PowerPuff Girls Z's male clones. They were created by Mojo Jojo a few years back by the use of Chemical Z, which is a given, some of his body hair, and samples of the girls' DNA. However, the boy in deep magenta wasn't created until some time after I came around. All in all, they're troublemakers who will do anything for a laugh; vandalism, pulling pranks, and dumping trash just for amusement. It's best to steer clear of them." Bridgette said.

"Or let my big sister and her friends teach them some manners?" Jacob asked his sister, with a wink.

"That's my brother." Bridgette said, as she rubbed her brother's hair, before the duo went back to leaving for school.

"Hey, guys, it's that cute brunette, again" noted Bosco to his brothers.

"So what?" asked Butch in annoyance.

"It looks like she's got a little brother and gets a kick out of bossing him around" Bosco fibbed.

"A little brother, eh?" Brick asked as he began concocting a scheme.

"Poor kid, it sounds like he could use some help standing up to her" Boomer noted.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do...once we convince him to join our team, that is" Brick said.

"Yeah, well good luck getting close to enough to ask him; she's not showing any signs of letting go of him" Bosco said as he was watching the two leave, Bridgette holding her little brother by the hand.

"Come on, let's follow them" Brick instructed his brothers as they began to trail after the siblings, though keeping a safe distance so as not to be spotted.

Bridgette, however, sensed their presence, and then told Jacob, "Be on guard. I think the RowdyRuff Boys are following us."

"That's not good." Jacob said.

* * *

Later at school, Jacob was going about his usual business when he noticed some of his classmates crowding around a window, and then they were murmuring some things out of worry.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"You won't believe this, but the RowdyRuff Boys are here on campus!" One of his classmates said.

"Oh, snap, what do those creeps want with the school?" Jacob asked aloud. _'Sis warned me to be careful of those guys.'_

"There's our boy" Bosco announced to his brothers as he noticed Jacob in his classroom.

"Then let's do this" Brick replied as they created a trail of dust, zipped into the school, and abducted Jacob by sticking him in a sack before speeding back out of the school while leaving the other students and their teacher coughing from the dust.

Once the dust had cleared, the teacher quickly took headcount before running to the office to call up Melvin to let him know that she feared his son may have been kidnapped.

* * *

Standing and reading aloud to the class, a jolt shot through Bridgette, causing her to drop the book from her hands. Josh, Luke, and the others looked up at her in concern as they noticed a fearful look overcame her.

"Bridgette, are you alright?" their teacher inquired in concern.

"I think something bad may have happened to Jacob" Bridgette replied.

"Your brother?" Buttercup asked.

Running from the classroom, Bridgette headed for the principal's office when she gave pause as she heard Bubbles call out, "Bridgette, wait up; we're coming with you."

"Thanks, girls" Bridgette called back before continuing on her way down to the office, unaware that the boys were also following.

Knocking on the principal's office door, she was granted permission to enter where she told the principal, "I think something bad may have happened to my little brother, Jacob."

"Alright, settle down now; let me call your father and see what's going on" the principal said with patience as he picked up the phone and placed a call to Bridgette's house. "Hmm, no answer there, so let me try your father's work number. That line's busy; why don't you go wait outside while I keep trying."

Bridgette sat on a bench seat with her friends surrounding her while Josh massaged her shoulders.

"You know, we should have gone to the roof and found out about Jacob the Powerpuff Z way" Buttercup noted to the others, annoyed with having to wait.

"And if Bridgette's hunch is wrong, though it rarely ever is, then we would get in serious trouble for cutting class" Ricardo replied as he pulled Buttercup up against him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were in an alleyway, with Jacob still in his sack, when they released him, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Hey, sorry about that, dude," Brick said, as he helped Jacob up. "We just had to get you away from that nuthouse."

"Since when is school ever a nuthouse?" Jacob asked.

"Since it never lets kids do what they want." Boomer said.

"Anyway, you're the RowdyRuff Boys, correct?" Jacob asked.

"You got it!" Butch said.

"And what do you want with _ME_? I've done nothing wrong to you." Jacob asked.

"Hey, we did you a favor by getting you away from that school, as well as your sister." Bosco said.

"Did you just say you were trying to get me away from my sister?" Jaocb said, starting to get angry.

"_That's right!" _The quartet of boys said.

"We saw how she was treating you, so we got you out of that place to free you from the torment," Brick explained. "And as our way of saying that you're welcome, we're going to allow you to join the RowdyRuff Boys!"

"Excuse me? Join the lot of you crooks? I don't think so," Jacob said, turning away. "Being seen with the four of you just makes me want to puke. I don't hang out with delinquents."

"_HUH?!" _The boys shouted.

"You kidnapped me, disrupted the school, possibly sent my sister into a tizzy of concern, worried my father sick, and you expect me to be grateful by joining you? I don't think so!" Jacob shouted.

"Let me get this straight. We went to all of that trouble to save you and even invited you to join our group and you're saying, 'no'?" asked Butch as he was starting to get angry.

"That's right. And 'save me'? More like kidnap me and cause me to be separated from the one person whom I've cared for since forever! Do you have any idea how important my sister is to me? I even ran away from home just to reunite with her after our parents separated! She's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her, and that will never change! None of you guys know what it was like for me, and my sister! She always treated me so nicely, and we were all we had to rely on when our parents fought! So, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home" Jacob said heatedly as he turned around only to find his path blocked by Bosco and Brick.

"The only place you're going is into the dumpster" Butch said as he balled up a fist and belted Jacob in the stomach before tossing him into a dumpster and banging on the side really loudly.

"And you're going to get even more, and even worse the next time we see you" Brick shouted as he and his brothers kicked the dumpster so that it rolled down the street, stopping just shy of the peak of a steep hill.

Elsewhere, the Powerpuffs Z were out trying to spot Jacob when Bash noticed the dumpster and flew down to see what was going on, "Oh man, are you alright, Jacob?"

Bash pulled Jacob out of the trash before calling up the others to let them know that he had found Jacob and was taking him to the lab to get washed up and given a tetanus shot.

"Thanks, Josh," Jacob said. "I'm glad you found me before it was too late."

"Anything for my girlfriend's brother." Josh said.

When Bridgette arrived, she went in to check up on him, "Jacob, what happened to you?"

"The RowdyRuff Boys. They kidnapped me from the school, stuffed me into a bag, and they asked me to join them. I turned them down, and then they threw me in the dumpster, and pushed it to the hill. Luckily, Bash here found me." Jacob said.

"Sounds like the boys are starting to get into an even more dangerous habit: bullying." Luke said.

"That's bad." Ricardo said.

"No kidding," Buttercup said. "They think they can just bully an innocent boy JUST for saying 'no' to them?"

"They can't," Bridgette said. "We'll figure out a way to stop them."

"Can't you just beat them up?" Jacob asked.

"No, because THAT would be bullying on our part." Blossom said.

"She's right, but that doesn't mean that you can't stand up to them. That's what bullies need, someone to stand up to them, en mass if need be; that's where I went wrong, I refused to stand up to some bullies when I needed to and it cost me one loved one which in turn almost cost me another. We may not be able to beat them up, but here" Luke said before tossing Jacob his own special communicator, "The next time they try anything, you call us; we'll give them something to be more afraid of than someone telling them 'no'."

"Luke, you're not going to release HIM, are you?" Bubbles asked concernedly.

"No, he doesn't control me anymore, Bubbles. I fight with my heart now and that increases my strength tenfold" Luke said with a gentle smile to her.

The others released a tense breath of air as they had also been concerned.

"Thanks, Luke, I'll be sure to use it next time" Jacob promised.

"Let's just hope that there isn't going to be a next time" Bridgette said as she hugged her little brother from behind while resting her chin upon his shoulder.

"I'm glad I snitched on those guys," Jacob said. "Because I knew you wouldn't let me suffer through that, sis."

"Okay, the thing is, there's a difference between telling an adult about a bully and being a snitch, and telling on a bully is _ANYTHING_ but snitching." Josh said.

"That's the truth." Bridgette said.

"So I guess this means talking to dad, too, but what can _he_ do? He's a lawyer, not a Powerpuff like all of you, so it's not like he can do anything to them" Jacob noted to Bridgette.

"He's got a point there; no matter how much we've scolded them over the years, they still persist" Bubbles pointed out.

"And whenever an adult has tried to exert any kind of authority, they quickly turned the tables and attacked them to the point where we get called in to stop them anyways" Buttercup added.

"So what does that mean? He's just supposed to stand there and take his beating and hope that the Rowdyruffs get bored of it and decide to leave him alone?!" asked Bridgette angrily.

"No, but Jacob has something that the Rowdyruffs don't have" noted Ricardo.

"And what's that?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Friends and a big sister who deeply care about you" Cody said.

"Can't argue with that, Big Sis" Jacob said as he turned to look Bridgette in the eyes.

"It's getting late, so you had better be heading home" the Professor informed them.

* * *

Later that evening, Jacob sat in his room finishing his homework when he gave pause to take hold of the communicator that Luke had given him and smiled with confidence before getting the last of his work done. He then clicked off his light and slid in between the sheets of his bed to fall asleep.

Up the next morning, Jacob got any early start so that he and Bridgette could leave early in hopes of avoiding the Rowdyruff Boys. Bridgette was soon hailed by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup so she gave pause to wave to and wait for them to catch up.

"Uh, I'm going to run on ahead, Bridgette" Jacob told her and she nodded her head in acceptance.

Dashing on, Jacob was within a block of his school when two boys skated out in front of him to block his path as one of them said, "Well, if it isn't Mister I-Don't-Want-to-Join."

Turning around in hopes of running from them, Jacob was forced to give pause when the other two RowdyRuff Boys skated out of hiding to block his path.

"You know, that color shirt doesn't look good on you" Bosco said as he and his brothers took out some water balloons filled with paint and began pelting Jacob with them before skating away.

Wiping the paint from his eyes and face, he continued on to school where he was met by some of his classmates and his teacher who all stopped to stare at him in shock until one girl asked of him with concern in her voice, "What happened to you, Jacob?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his communicator and pressed the button to summon for help.

_Song Fiction: "Babs Seed" From My Little Pony Season 3, "One Bad Apple"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Jacob woke up in the morning while it was still dark outside and then he snuck out of the house to go to a dinner for breakfast, and then he sat down.

"_I always knew the RowdyRuff Boys were anything but sweet. Seeing my sister take them down, it always was a treat."_

As he started eating his pancakes, the RowdyRuff Boys then barged into the diner and made a beeline for his table. They then spun the table around, threw Jacob off of his chair, and then they started eating Jacob's breakfast.

"_But then I learned the truth; they're also a gang of bullies from the streets. They went from big pains to some bullies and some beasts!" _

Jacob was about to leave when the boys met him outside, and while Butch and Bosco started throwing paint balls at Jacob, Brick and Boomer started spraying him with ink from some toy water guns.

"_Everywhere I turn, they're just a step ahead!"_

Jacob then ran forward, fell to his knees, and then he looked at the fourth wall in fear before the screen flipped and he started running away from the RowdyRuff Boys, who were smirking and targeting him. He then peeked his head out from his hiding spot before seeing his bullies hiding behind him, causing him to run away. He then did the first part of the sequence again, only this time, he was running away in the opposite direction.

"_The RowdyRuff Boys! What am I to do? Got them bullies on my tail! Gotta hide, I gotta bail! The RowdyRuff Boys, if they're after you, I gotta run, I gotta flee, gotta hurry, don't you see?" _

He then fell on his rump somewhere, and then a couple of paint balloons fell on him, causing him to be covered in paint. The RowdyRuff Boys started laughing at his expense.

"_The RowdyRuff Boys, they're treating me like a toy!"_

Jacob then ducked into a movie theater, obviously with a ticket, and then he was lying low in his seat, looking around for any sign of the RowdyRuff Boys. He then shook his head.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Hiding from some bullies: I know it isn't right, but I know so much better than to go and pick a fight!"_

He looked up at the screen and saw the movie, and he felt a lot better for the time being. However, the boys showed up on the screen, and Jacob fled, as they sneered at him and started laughing at him.

"_Oh, I'll get home soon, and then I'll tell my sis again. But for now, I'm staying out of their way till then!"_

Jacob was about to exit the theater when he saw the RowdyRuff Boys drinking soda, and he took off in the other direction.

"_Everywhere I turn, they're just a step ahead!" _

Jacob then ran forward, fell to his knees, and then he looked at the fourth wall in fear before the screen flipped and he started running away from the RowdyRuff Boys, who were smirking and targeting him. He then peeked his head out from his hiding spot before seeing his bullies hiding behind him, causing him to run away. He then did the first part of the sequence again, only this time, he was running away in the opposite direction.

"_The RowdyRuff Boys! What am I to do? Got them bullies on my tail! Gotta hide, I gotta bail! The RowdyRuff Boys, if they're after you, I gotta run, I gotta flee, gotta hurry, don't you see?"_

One panel beside Jacob appeared before him and it showed the RowdyRuff Boys launching spitballs at him from outside the school window. Another panel on the other side of Jacob then showed them throwing paint balls at him as they were chasing him around the streets.

"_Why so mean? Why so crude? Why so angry? Why so rude? Can't you be nice? Won't you just leave? Isn't this sad; how long will you torment me?"_

Jacob was running from the boys, who first plashed him from a puddle. Jacob, soaking wet, was still running, and now the boys were throwing apple cores at him. Jacob, still fleeing, dodged the apple cores, and then he slipped on a banana peel into his house, while the RowdyRuff Boys then started sneering at him.

"_The RowdyRuff Boys! They treat me like a… The RowdyRuff Boys! They treat me like a… The RowdyRuff Boys! They treat me like a toy!"_

_End of Song Fiction_

"Jacob, are you being bullied, by any chance?" His teacher asked.

"Yes, by the RowdyRuff Boys," Jacob said. "But my sister is on the case."

"Why your sister and not an adult?" The teacher inquired.

"Let's just say she has a way of dealing with bullies, especially the RowdyRuff Boys." Jacob said, with a coy smile and a wink.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bridgette's classroom, her communicator went off, and then she turned to her friends, and said, "Jacob's calling!"

"Enough said." Blossom said, with a nod.

"I'm coming with you" Josh said as he jumped up from his seat.

"You can count me in on that, too" Luke added.

"Of course! Who better than a big brother, even a surrogate one, to help when you have to contend with bullies?" Bubbles noted, with a smile.

The trio then headed for the door, with Luke pausing to give Blossom a quick peck on the cheek.

Climbing onto Luke's motorcycle while Josh followed on his moped, the trio zipped over to Jacob's school where they ran inside to find Jacob surrounded by his friends and teacher as they were trying to wipe the paint off of his face.

"Holy coconut milk! Jacob, what happened to you?!" Bridgette asked in mild horror.

"I'll give you four guesses and the first one won't count" Jacob replied.

"Josh, take Bridgette back to her place to get Jacob some clean clothes while I take him down to the showers to get cleaned up" Luke instructed and both nodded their heads in agreement.

Later, after finally washing off the last of the paint and Jacob was permitted to get dressed, he told them, "I'd have called sooner, but those RowdyRuff bullies just wouldn't give me the opportunity."

"We're going to need a change of tactics at the rate we're going" Josh said with a sigh as he watched Bridgette pull Jacob up against her to hug him.

"What would you suggest?" Bridgette asked of the two boys.

"For you to keep close tabs on Jacob, but as Bridgette the Powerpuff Girl. Maybe it will give us just enough of an advantage to get into position faster" suggested Josh as Luke seemed to be lost in thought.

"True, they fear me and the other girls when we're teamed up, but if it's just me, they may find the confidence to stand up to and thus try to outnumber me" Bridgette replied in concern.

"Yes, but you're forgetting something, Bridgette" Josh returned.

"What would that be?" Bridgette asked.

"You have a big brother" Luke answered and both she and Jacob first turned to look one another in the eyes before sending reassured smile towards him.

"That's true," Bridgette said, with a smile, as she then let go of her brother, and then stood up. "Now, I'll be close by to keep an eye on Jacob, but not so close that it makes it look really awkward in front of others."

"Good point," Luke said. "We can't have it seem strange to others."

As everyone returned to class, Josh paused for a moment and called out, "Hey, Luke, have you got a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" Luke asked of him.

"Look, I know Bridgette can typically hold her own in battle, but do you think that there's a way for you and I to keep an eye on her while she's watching over Jacob in case things start to get rough?" Josh asked of him quietly while Bridgette entered their homeroom.

"With her extrasensory capabilities she can detect us, but I do see your concern. Alright, but we have to be up and out pretty early to follow them" Luke informed him.

"No sweat, maybe I can sleep over at your house so that we can both be ready at the same time" Josh suggested.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch" Luke cautioned him.

"I'm sleep on the floor if I have to" Josh said with determination that made Luke bust out laughing.

"I like your determination, Josh; very well, but for now we've a class to get back to" Luke replied as they also returned to class.

* * *

The next morning, which was a weekend, Bridgette woke up, and got dressed, and she soon put on her power belt. She then looked around, and then decided to head downstairs to make some chocolate chocolate chip muffins and fresh-squeezed orange juice for her family.

At the table, Jacob and Bridgette filled their father in on everything that had happened, and then Melvin said, "That IS concerning. Damion's behavior towards Bridgette is one thing, but bullying is another thing. On a slightly smaller scale than what Bridgette went through, but it's still unacceptable behavior."

"That's why I'm keeping tabs on Jacob by following him around overhead as Bridgette of the PowerPuff Girls Z, to make sure those punks don't try anything with him."

"And I'm glad you are, sis. I don't know why, but those guys are out to get me..." Jacob said, as he ate his muffin.

Later that day, Jacob decided to go out on the town to try looking for new cake decorating supplies for his sister, but not without Bridgette flying overhead to keep an eye on him. She soon saw the RowdyRuff Boys coming in from the south of Jacob's position, and she flew down to the roof, and hovered there to make sure not to intervene too quickly.

What she failed to notice, was Bash and Blade were hiding in another area about twenty meters at Bridgette's 10 o'clock.

"Are you sure spying on Bridgette just to make sure she doesn't get hurt is a good idea, Bash?" Blade asked. "She's surpassed the original trio in terms of raw power."

"Hey, I want to protect her," Bash said. "I want to make sure that anything similar to what she went through in the past never happens to her."

"I know, but she can hold her own." Blade said, worried that Bash was getting overprotective.

"You're right, but she's outnumbered four to one!" Bash said.

"I see your point, but the RowdyRuff Boys are nothing more than cowards if they think they can gang up on her." Blade said.

"Still, there's safety in numbers and let's face it, when you come right down to it, you alone make for a large number like Bridgette into an even bigger number...and I can add a few of my own, too" Bash replied.

"I can't argue with that kind of logic" Blade said as he and Bash turned back to watch over Bridgette and Jacob.

Just as Jacob was passing in front of an alleyway as the shop he was looking for was a couple doors down from it, he heard an all-too familiar voice call out, "Hey, No-Joiner, what's the hurry?"

Turning back, Jacob noticed the Rowdyruff Boys approaching him and so took off running while reaching into his jacket pocket and extracting his communicator and yelled out, "Bridgette, help me!"

"I'm in your vicinity, take the next left; I'll be there in a minute" Bridgette replied as Jacob turned down the next alley with the Rowdyruff Boys hot on his heels.

_'A dead end; Bridgette must not have been aware of it'_ Jacob thought to himself as he reached a chain-link fencing that blocked off one end of the alley.

"Oops, it look like someone took a wrong turn and is about to pay the price for his mistake" Bosco said as he pulled out a couple more paint-filled water balloons.

"What makes you think it was a mistake?" inquired a girl's voice and the boys turned to see Bridgette entering the alley with her katanas drawn.

"This doesn't concern you; it's between him and us" Brick said to her.

"That's where _YOU'RE_ mistaken. He's my little brother and if you think I'm going to let you continue to bully and harass him any further, then you've got another thing coming" Bridgette said as she gave pause and prepared her swords for a fight.

"If you're looking for a beating, then you've come to the right place" Bosco jeered.

"Dudes, this is Bridgette we're talking about here. Don't you remember the many times shes put us in our places and kicked our backsides?" Boomer asked of his brothers.

"So what; we outnumber her four to one this time and we now know what to expect from her. We've got the advantage this time" Butch said with confidence.

"And besides that, if she tries to stop us from putting the attacks on her, we've got her baby brother to take out tempers out on instead" Bosco added as he placed four hand-bombs with remote controls attached to them on the ground surrounding Jacob and pulled out a remote control device.

"So this is how it's going to go down; either you hold still and take our abuse like a good little girl or Bosco is going to blow up your little brother" Brick told Bridgette who looked over towards Jacob with concern in her eyes.

"That's not exactly what I call fighting fair" Bash quietly noted to Blade.

"True, but we can't act unless Bridgette asks us to get involved. But, in the event that she does, you get Jacob clear of the explosives while I help Bridgette" Blade instructed him.

"Why do you get to help Bridgette and not me?" Bash asked with a mildly hurt look on his face.

"Which do you think looks more intimidating; your paddle-ball or my buster sword?" Blade asked in return.

"I see your point" Bash said with a sigh.

"Besides, getting Jacob clear of those bombs will still endear you to her heart, so don't worry about it" Blade added.

"Good point; we'll do it your way then" Bash replied more brightly.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and said, "You think I'm afraid? You forget, there's more to me than meets the eye. I have learned a few new moves since the last time we met, and if you think a few bombs are going to scare me into doing what you want, then you're SO in for it!"

"Dude, how can she be so calm?" Brick asked.

"Simple," Bridgette said, as she drew her swords. "Because only a bunch of cowards would gang up on a girl!"

"You would think putting her brother in harm's way like this would scare her!" Butch said.

"Try _THIS_ on for size! Naginata Cartwheel!" Bridgette shouted.

She tossed her swords up into the air, and then the handles merged together, forming the swords into a dual bladed naginata, and then she planted the blade into the ground before pole vaulting herself up and then slamming her foot into Boomer's face before the naginata turned back into two swords.

"Didn't see that coming." Bosco said.

"But that's nothing! And besides, who said I was fighting alone?" Bridgette inquired.

"What?" The boys asked.

"Bash, get Jacob away from the explosives! I can handle these goons!" Bridgette shouted.

Taking his cue, Bash then flew in, grabbed Jacob, and then he flew off and got his girlfriend's brother out of the way of the explosives.

"Should have known about Bridgette's sixth sense." Blade said, as he leaned against the wall casually.

"Now, as for the four of you..." Bridgette said, as her temper flared up. Her eyes flashed pink and her aura flared while her swords grew longer. "Bullying my brother is an unforgivable act! _**I'm teaching you your place!** **Katanas of Fury, Bridgette Finis****h!**_"

Bridgette then formed a giant ball of pink energy, and then she unleashed it upon them. It turned into a buster sword, and then it hit the boys, thus frying them. However, they were still up and itching for a fight.

"Looks like that wasn't enough for you guys." Bridgette said, as she was panting.

Her transformation was wearing off, and then Bash, noticing this, told Jacob, "Wait here! I'm going to help your sister."

"Thanks, Jo- er, I mean Bash." Jacob said, fumbling over his words.

Bash then nodded, flew down, and then picked up his girlfriend, and then Bosco, noticing him, said, "Who the hell are you?

"Her boyfriend." Bash replied simply. He then set Bridgette down against the wall, and then he turned to the boys.

"Dude, if Bridgette's got swords, what do you think this guy has?" Brick asked Butch.

"I don't know!" Butch replied.

"Her boyfriend? You mean to tell me that _**YOU**_...are her boyfriend?" asked Bosco as he felt his anger heating up.

"That's right; you got a problem with that?!" Bash yelled back before noticing Bridgette finally lose complete control of her transformation and was now back in her street clothes.

"Hey, she's normal again; you know what that means, don't you?" Brick asked of Butch who was now grinning evilly.

"She's exhausted her energy; she's vulnerable now. Bosco, you have fun with her boyfriend while we see to it that this girl doesn't bother us ever again" Butch called over his shoulder.

Bash turned and was starting to run back towards Bridgette to protect her, but he quickly found his way blocked by Bosco.

"I'm not getting involved in this fight, but I am going to stand right here and make sure you boys leave our friend alone" said another voice, this one speaking first to Bash and then addressing the other three boys.

"And give us one good reason to be scare of you?" threatened Boomer.

Blade made no reply but unsheathed his sword and the trio turned ghostly white in concern of the double-edged buster sword.

"Is there any shame in running away for the time being?" Boomer then asked of his brothers.

"Fine, but you and I aren't done with our battle, yet. Tomorrow at the park, high noon; to the winner goes Bridgette or whatever her real name is" Bosco said as he threw two smoke bombs onto the ground so that he and his brothers could make their escape.

"You lousy punk! Don't you know that a girl's heart isn't some trophy you can win?!" Bash shouted out once the air had cleared and they could all breathe easily once again.

"What a bunch of idiots..." Blade said with a sigh but both boys turned back to Bridgette when they heard her starting to stir from her nap as Jacob was kneeling beside her.

"Sis, are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"More or less..." Bridgette said, as she woke up, but a tad dizzy.

"So do you have any idea as to why Bridgette lost her ability to hold her transformation?" Bash asked as he lifted her up off the ground.

"It would seem as though that attack of hers drains her of an abnormally large amount of energy. As to how to combat against it, I suggest we talk with the Professor" Blade replied as he knelt down for Jacob to climb onto his back to carry him back to the lab.

As they left, Bosco peeked around the corner and watched hatefully as Bash was carrying Bridgette in his arms.

"Dude, don't tell me you're still obsessing over that girl?" asked Butch in disgust.

"You got a problem with it?!" Bocso shouted back.

"Come on, guys, we need to be getting back to the shack. As for you, Bosco, you need to rest up if you're to battle that Bash guy tomorrow" Brick said as he and his brothers turned and left to return home.

* * *

At the lab, the Professor was scanning Bridgette with the Z Particle Ray while also looking at the computer's readouts when he finally cut the beam to make his report to the rest of the team.

"It would seem that your surmise was correct, Blade; her Katanas of Fury attack has drained her of so much energy she just couldn't hold her transformation" noted the Professor to the others.

"Is there anything that can be done to prevent it from happening again?" Bubbles asked in concern.

"Is it possible that we could all do our ultimate attacks on our own but with the same risk involved?" suggested Blossom.

"Insufficient data to make any kind of a hypothesis." Ken replied honestly.

"In English!" yelled Buttercup.

"In other words, they can't base any assumptions unless we were to test that theory...and do any of us really want to test that theory?" Cody explained.

"So basically all we should have to do is to show Bridgette how we do our ultimate attacks through shared energy so that she can still perform her Katanas of Fury attack, but without it taking such a heavy toll on her own energy" Bubbles then noted.

"Would you ladies mind sharing this little secret with us, too?" Ricardo asked.

"Sure, but I think it would be better if we waited until Bridgette awoke from her nap" Blossom replied.

"Uh, you may wish to save that for when we can find someplace to test your attacks upon without damaging any part of the city" suggested the Professor and the team nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A couple hours later, Bridgette woke from her nap to find both Jacob and Josh staring down at her in mild concern.

"What happened? Did I scare off the Rowdyruff Boys so that they'll leave Jacob alone?" she asked of the two boys.

"Kind of..." Jacob replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"More to the point, I've got a fight to win tomorrow at noon" Josh noted with a sigh only to receive a questioning look from Bridgette and thus causing him to have to go into explanation on the situation.

"Ugh, how immature can you get? Doesn't he know that a person's heart isn't something that can be won like a trophy?" asked Bridgette in disgust.

"That's what _I_ said" Josh replied before offering to help Bridgette to her feet as she was still sitting on the examining table.

"Would you mind walking us home, Josh?" Bridgette then asked of him as she was still a little tired.

"It would be my pleasure" he replied as he guided her out of the exam room so that they could link their arms and left together with Jacob leading the way.

* * *

**Bullying: it's a sad, true thing that occurs in schools and workplaces all over the USA. It only became illegal or a legal penalty after Jamie Nabozny, an adolescent homosexual, was tormented **_**VERY**_** severely **_**JUST**_** for being homosexual. **

**It got to the point where one of his tormenters threatened to kill him (I AIN'T KIDDING), ONCE he attempted suicide, TWICE he ran away, TWICE he was in the hospital, and COUNTLESS numbers of times, his schools did **_**NOTHING ABOUT IT**_**, no matter how many times he told on the bullies. **

**So, guess what he did? HE SUED HIS SCHOOLS. This lawsuit revolutionized the laws in America by proving that all children, gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, or otherwise, have equal rights to be protected by the law in terms of harassment, bullying, and all other laws pertaining to that. Guess what? Jamie WON the lawsuit, and the school lost $900,000 U.S.D. as compensation for their negligence of protecting him. That's just $100,000 away from being paid $100,000,000! **

**The story of Jamie Nabozny is a true story. If you don't believe me, just look it up. Sorry about this; I was watching a documentary about Jamie Nabozny called "Bullied", in my health class. This movie included reenacted scenes in which I could have sworn I saw two incidents where there was blood, and I am NOT JOKING.**

**Next time, it's Bosco versus Bash with Bridgette's love on the line, but although Bash has the honor not to stoop to such a level, he at least has the honor to show up for the duel. Will Bash's passionate love for Bridgette win out over Bosco's hatred towards him?**


End file.
